


140AD - The Rise to Empress || [GxG]

by You_Cant_Stop_Clexa



Category: Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Gladiator (2000), Gladiatrix - Fandom, Roman History - Fandom, Rome, Sea mechanic - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gay, Gladiator Lexa, Gladiators, Gladiatrix, Heda, Heda Lexa, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian, M/M, Nudity, Rome - Freeform, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, The Colosseum, Violence, clexa au, fan fiction, girlxgirl, gxg, lexa woods - Freeform, minor bellarke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 192,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Cant_Stop_Clexa/pseuds/You_Cant_Stop_Clexa
Summary: Alexandria Silvestre [Latin for Woods] was born in the small city of Polis raised by her parents Maximus and Becca Silvestre.Lexa had taken an extensive interest in her father's profession at a young age and started training with the fierce warriors. Female Gladiators were people that were of an extreme rarity but they fought in the Colosseum with men as their equals.When a civil war struck, Lexa was prepared to fight alongside her brothers and sisters but what she was not prepared for was to lose her family and lover Costia.After the war, she decided that Polis had nothing more to offer her now that she had lost everything she had ever loved. In her grief, Lexa and her best friend Octavia set out to Rome to fight in the Colosseum and Lexa feels if death befalls her, it would not matter.The Emperor meets Alexandria personally after a match in the arena, and it seems like the perfect opportunity to set Alexandria in his daughter Clarke Gryphem's personal guard.However, upon meeting Clarke Gryphem, Lexa is absolutely blown away by her Empress' beauty. She continues to fight in the Colosseum to free her mind of her demons, but her Empress clouds her mind and she now fights to live.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Lexa/Josephine Lightbourne, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 160
Kudos: 224





	1. Full Summary

Alexandria Silvestre [Latin for Woods] was born in the small city of Polis raised by her parents Maximus and Becca Silvestre.

Maximus was the owner of one of the most renowned Gladiatorial academies in all of Rome where novice warriors and slaves would come to train as Gladiators.  
In some instances even decorated warriors would come to learn the trick of the trade to become Gladiators fit to fight in the fierce Colosseum.

Alexandria had taken an extensive interest in her father's profession at a young age and started training with the fierce warriors. Female Gladiators were people that were of an extreme rarity but still, they fought in the Colosseum with men as their equals.

When a civil war struck, Alexandria was prepared to fight alongside her brothers and sisters but what she was not prepared for was to lose her family and lover Costia.

After the war, she decided that Polis had nothing more to offer her now that she had lost everything she had ever loved. In her grief, Lexa and her best friend Octavia set out to Rome to fight in the Colosseum and Lexa feels if death befalls her, it would not matter.

After her first fight and many kills, the new Emperor Jake Gryphem [Latin for Griffin] was quite satisfied with her performances and show of skill being able to cut down men three times her size.

Upon personally meeting Alexandria by his request after a match in the arena, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to set Alexandria in his daughter, Clarke Gryphem's personal guard which Alexandria honorably accepts as it is a request from her Emperor.

However, upon meeting Clarke Gryphem, Alexandria is absolutely blown away by her Empress's beauty.

Although Alexandria continues to fight in the Colosseum to free her mind of her demons, her Empress clouds her mind and she now fights to live.

And so her Rise to Empress begins in 140AD.

\- Scenes of gore and occasional strong language is used. -  
\- Clexa AU with a never before seen twist. -


	2. Chapter 1

**Year: 139AD**

It was mid-summer in the small city of Polis situated close to the capital of Italy, the sun was shining bright on the day, burning hot on the skins of the Gladiators and Gladiatrix in training. Grunts came from each warriors' chests as they swung their steel and iron swords with brute force toward each other. At the Gladiatorial academy, they did not bother fighting with wooden swords when the warrior would come of age at eighteen summers old, only the children fought with wooden swords.

Most warriors at Maximus' Gladiatorial academy were slaves bought by rich senators or princes from Persia that visited Rome for extensive periods of time. Maximus' academy was one of the best in all of Rome and many times throughout the years they would reach capacity but Emperor Titus would continuously fund Maximus to expand his academy. 

Emperor Titus needed thousands of Gladiators ready yearly for the games and festivals he held in the Colosseum, although under his rule, the Gladiators would all fight to the death for the crowd's entertainment. Titus was simply not interested in the recreation of battles for pure entertainment as the previous Emperor was. Titus wanted death and bloodshed. 

At the academy, Maximus had specific trainers in place for each class of fighting they taught. There were five classes: The Myrmillo who wore a helmet in battle along with their oblong shields and sword. The Retiarius who normally fought the Myrmillo; the Retiarius were odd warriors and not so common. They fought with a trident-like spear and a net that they would throw over their opponents, essentially trapping them for an easier kill.

The Samnite were common among the slaves since they wore visored helmets along with an oblong shield as well and a sword. The Thracian, also known as the Thrax whom fought with a curved blade named a sica. Different from the Myrmillo and Samnite, the Thrax preferred rounded shields that worked better for maneuverability.

And last but not least, the class Maximus himself taught; The Dimachaerus whom wielded and fought with two swords at once. On this abnormally heated day, Maximus was in hard training with four warriors at once, one of which was his daughter Alexandria. Maximus was an experienced soldier and was a General in two of Titus' Legionnaire's fifteen years ago where he led them to victory against the Barbarians. 

After the battle, all he requested was to return home to his family which Titus granted him under the circumstances that he would not let his skills go to waste and that he would take over the existing Gladiatorial academy in Polis which Maximus gladly accepted.

However, he did not expect his daughter to take up an interest in fighting with swords and occasionally getting bruised and beat up in the process. She came of age three years ago making her a mere twenty-one summers. Maximus nor his wife Becca envisioned this for their daughter when she was younger; they wanted her to marry a strong loyal Roman or Greek soldier. 

They didn't expect her to become exactly that; a warrior. But it made Alexandria happy and so Maximus did not try to stop her nor did he refuse to train her. Besides the income Maximus made off of the Gladiatorial academy training slaves to become gladiators wasn't quite enough but Alexandria brought in her fair share as she often did Mercenary work.

Alexandria showed great promise to be an exceptional soldier, but she had no interest in becoming one. She enjoyed the independent Mercenary work she did for rich fools that needed someone dead because of their unpaid debts. It was easy work and it paid well, but her actual dream was to fight in the Colosseum in front of crowds and crowds of people, more than fifty thousand they say. Alexandria had only heard stories of the great Colosseum but she had never seen it. To the tell truth, she had not even once been in the capital yet. Her mercenary work only led her to the outskirts of the city at most.

Maximus had lost himself in thought as he effortlessly blocked off the four warriors violently thrusting their swords forward toward him, making them clatter against his, he spun and spun, lifting his duel swords every now and then to block another attack. Sometimes he'd duck under a sword and kick the feet out from under one of the warriors that only fought with emotion. Maximus tried teaching each warrior not to fight with emotion but with only skill; emotions clouded judgment and made a warrior unable to predict their opponents' next move.

Though Alexandria had taken that particular lesson to heart and even though this training had been going on for an excruciating thirty minutes, she had not given it her all. She was plotting out her father's every block of the blades that swung toward and over him and she was on the brink of completing the pattern he was in and once that was done, that was when she would strike. 

Maximus knew each warrior still overthought their every move when it was actually so simple to strike him. Maximus had one rule: There were to be no deathblows, death was reserved strictly for the Colosseum. However, if one saw the chance to make a slight cut in someone's flesh, that was acceptable. It would show that the warrior indeed had the upper hand at that moment.

Alexandria had finished mentally plotting out her fathers' pattern and she went down on one knee as she swung her sword over her head, creating the illusion that her sword would collide with his abdomen, but the circular motion she created edged toward his thigh instead. Evidently, it was a move he did not see coming and the moment he felt cold steel slice through the top layer of his skin, he growled at the sharp pain but a wide smile was on his face because he knew who managed to outsmart him yet again; his only daughter.

Once again, his heart swelled with pride, he had grown so proud of his daughter the past fifteen years since he returned. He left to war when Alexandria was a mere child, only four summers old. The war with the Barbarians lasted two long years and when Maximus returned, he feared that his only daughter would not remember him.

However, when he came galloping in on his horse down the long dusty path still clad in his General armour and helmet; Alexandria lifted her eyes at the sound of horse hooves clattering on loose rocks. Once she saw the red sash hanging across her father's shoulder clipped in place by the round golden badge that harbored their family crest, she immediately took off running toward him.

She instantly knew it was her father because her mother Becca told Alexandria stories of her father each night, promising that soon he would return home after defeating the bad men. Though Alexandria was extremely young, she held on to that hope that she indeed will see her father again. 

Before he left for war, he would carry her on his shoulders while he walked through the vineyard and between the wheat-field rows. When Maximus was not in training or at war back then, he was a simple farmer that enjoyed the little things in life like spending time with his daughter or doing hard work on his farm hoping for a good return at the end of the season.

Maximus had always wanted a son as well but after Alexandria was born, they were unable to conceive another child and at first, it was upsetting to both Maximus and Becca but soon Maximus realized that it was a sign of the gods that he should only have one child and a beautiful one at that. Fierce yet kind-hearted and he would not trade her for a thing in the world.

"Well done Alexandria, you never cease to amaze me. Perhaps you should take over training from now on, clearly, these men and women have a lot to learn from you." He pulled his daughter into a half hug; it wasn't uncommon to happen in front of the other warriors. Overall, everyone in the academy was essentially like family to one another because they spent all day, every day, together for many years until they came of age and their owners would send them to take part in the yearly festivals and fighting events that took place at the Colosseum.

The event was only several months away and Alexandria was considering to go to Rome this year and perhaps earn herself a spot in the Colosseum. She had not yet shared the idea with her father or mother, only with her secret lover Costia. But she had the idea that neither of her parents would be fond of the idea. They were content with the freelance mercenary work that would keep her away from Polis for a month at most because they knew she would always return home. 

The Colosseum was a wild card to them and Maximus took part in the Colosseum when he was Alexandria's age up until he was twenty-four summers old. He had managed to win not one but three titles of Champion of the Colosseum and his record had not been broken since then. 

His victories brought him many riches and his beautiful wife as well which he fell in love with during his stay in Rome. Becca was the Empress of the times' personal handmaiden and she took a particular liking in Maximus as she watched him fight from the platform above the ground where he slayed man after man and animal after animal, always coming out victorious. 

After his third victory, they moved from the city to Polis where they farmed and had their beautiful daughter Alexandria. Up until one day Emperor Titus himself came riding in on his horse surrounded by many soldiers where he announced that his wife, the Empress, had been assassinated by a barbarian assassin while she was in the city forum square. Titus had declared war on the barbarians and he chose Maximus as his army General because of Maximus's extensive skills with swords and his knowledge of war strategies.

"Thank you, father, but I do not believe I am quite ready to take over your training quite yet but I can definitely take any of these guys," Alexandria says with a smile as she points the tip of her sword to each of the other warriors in a swinging motion. "Besides father, we spoke about this and we agreed on just Lexa. Alexandria is such a mouth full and would be such a drag to yell in the field of combat and not to mention that it is quite unique."

"Your daughter is right Maximus," Becca says as she comes up behind her husband. The sun was starting to set which signaled for the end of the day's training and that they could retire to their respective rooms or go to the dining hall. "I have to admit, I like the sound of Lexa more than Alexandria. Did the men from your brigade not call you Max instead of Maximus?"

"That they did indeed." The groups of warriors had come closer to listen to the conversation between Maximus and his wife; this was practically their daily entertainment; to watch Maximus and his wife bicker. "But that does not mean you lot get to call me anything other than Maximus." He joked to the crowd that has surrounded them, watching them amused. "Now, by the looks of the sun, the cooks should have dinner ready and we should go eat before the food gets cold. We should turn in early tonight, training starts at first light!"

Like every other day at the end of the training, Maximus bids his soon-to-be Gladiators a good night of rest and thank them for being so resilient and respectful. Of course, there were those who still hadn't accepted their fate that they will in fact go to fight in the Colosseum one day to the death or to victory where they would win their freedom. 

This was a particular problem with the older in age slaves strangely. The young ones hadn't seen much of the world so they did not know what they were missing exactly but to a point, it made it easier for them to accept their fate of training the majority of their lives till their unavoidable demise.

It was sad that at some point these men and women would go to the Colosseum just to kill each other in hopes to win their freedom. But if they showed true skills in battle, their owners would sell them to the Emperor to fight in his army. To an extent, Maximus was training these men to either die for the rich's entertainment or for them to already have a rank when they enter the Roman Legionnaires.

It was rare for someone to willingly enter the fights of the Colosseum but those that did enter were decorated and seasoned warriors and soldiers who very rarely lost their fights. They too did it for entertainment and an abundant amount of riches if they became the champion of the Colosseum but each year new talent arose and even the previous victors would lose and pay with their lives.

"Come, dinner is waiting at home," Becca says as she soothes her hand over her daughters' cheek. "Tell me of your day Lexa, did you outsmart your father again? I'm starting to think he's getting old, right Maximus?" Becca enjoyed mocking her husband, especially about his age because he absolutely refused to believe that he too in fact was aging and losing his ability to move as fast as he could in his prime.

Maximus sheathed his sword as he took in pace next to his wife and daughter as they made their walk home. "Do not let this small cut fool you, Becca, I let our dear Lexa win that round. I was fending off the others specially for her to get a gap to give me a small gash."

"Oh please, you did not see me coming. I showed impeccable skill and you cannot deny it. Your years of training are paying off father. Speaking of, I've been meaning to speak to you both about my coming plans. I want to go to the capital in seven months to fight in the Colosseum, I truly believe I am ready."

Maximus and Becca exchanged worried looks as they both knew this day would come sooner or later and they knew when Lexa put her mind to something then there was no way to stop her, she had been this way since she was a little girl. "I think I can speak for the both of us by saying that we have feared this day for a very long time Lexa," Maximus says as he entwines his fingers with his wife's. "We know we can't stop you and if you do decide to go through with it then we will be in the gallery to support and cheer you on. But hear me now, I will jump in there and kill whatever man just looks at you the wrong way."

Lexa smiled to herself, happy that her parents took the news better than she thought they would. They had made it to their home and unfortunately, Lexa wasn't going to have dinner with them tonight, she wanted to tell them more about why she wanted to go fight in the Colosseum and maybe even tell them that Costia wasn't just her friend and she hadn't been for the past three years. 

But Lexa had already promised Costia earlier in the morning that she would come to see her before Costia would leave in two days and would most likely only return in a month's time. She was a farmer's daughter and she always traveled to the city with her mother to the markets to sell their wares and harvest.

"Thank you, your approval and words mean the world to me. But I will see you in the morning for training father, I promised to go see Costia before she leaves for the capital in two days and I'm afraid I will not be up for it tomorrow because we both know that we just about train all through the night when a full moon is out."

"That's a shame, Lexa, I was hoping you could have dinner with us for once. I could give you the night off tomorrow so you could see Costia, just have dinner with us tonight. I'm sure your mother made more than enough food that could probably feed half of the Dimachaerus group and the gods know you eat about as much as half the group does. Perhaps you could share some tips and tricks on how you stay so fit as well." Her father joked, he was pretty sure Lexa could devour a horse if she wanted to, okay, perhaps a tiny horse. 

He was just desperate to spend a night with his daughter and wife at the same table for once, Lexa never seemed to be home, she was either with Costia or training until the very late hours of the night.

"No, I do not want any sort of special treatment. Tomorrow night I will be home after training and we can all have dinner together then I will share with you how not to act so old father." She said with a mocking smile and poked at his hard bicep muscle that always looked flexed but the truth was that he was so masculine that his muscles were always so pronounced under his scarred skin. 

Lexa and her father shared the same tattoo on their right arms, it was among the few things they shared. They both harbored their family crest burnt into their skin, the gear symbol burnt like a brand between their two eyebrows. She had gotten it on her eighteenth year of life and it was a great honor since normally only the males got branded by their family crest but Lexa insisted she too gets it too because she will always stay true to her house, Silvestre. It meant Woods since her ancestors were people of the woods in Greece and many years after that they became Spartans but the name never left them.

A fierce warriors' blood practically coursed through her veins and that meant she was destined to be great since the Spartans were the most feared breed of people in ancient Greece. Her father told her stories that were passed through generations and generations that they were related to the great King Leonidas himself.

"Fair enough, we'll see you in the morning then. Have a good night Lexa and give Costia our best regards. She's such a sweet girl and we're overjoyed you two make each other happy. Perhaps when she's back from her trip you could bring her here for dinner."

Lexa widened her eyes at her father's admission, she was fairly sure that they were doing a good job at hiding their romance since some communities frowned upon a love affair between two women. "How long have you known?"

Becca shrugged as she looked to her husband to see if he wanted to answer but he too shrugged. "We probably knew before you did Lexa, we're your parents, we see everything and we hear about everything that happens in Polis but do not be afraid, we love you no matter what, whether you marry a strong man or secretly marry a beautiful woman, we will support you. Our city in particular does not have a gripe with it, men love men and women love women here all the time. But go, Lexa, we can talk about this another time, perhaps over dinner tomorrow night."

Lexa bowed her head, "Goodnight father, goodnight mother, and thank you both for understanding. I assure you I did not plan on falling in love with a woman but she is absolutely captivating." With that, her parents waved her off as she took the short walk to Costia's home where she lived alone. She no longer lived with her parents because she needed her privacy especially when Lexa came to visit her. Though they were still very young, they were absolutely taken with each other, Lexa would lay her life down for Costia in the blink of an eye.

When Lexa reached Costia's home she laid three soft knocks to the hardwood of the door that was made from a very old oak tree that fell years ago after lightning struck it and provided many of the people in Polis with wood to use for all kinds of things. Many even took the excess wood to go sell in the capital, oak carried much value.

As Lexa was waiting for Costia to come to the door, she had started to loosen the leather straps that kept her bracers in place. Her bracers were made of a fine leather which was decorated with brass studs in a spiraling pattern; they were her training bracers. When she was doing her mercenary work, she opted for the steel bracers that covered her entire forearms. Her first bracer was off by the time Costia opened the door with a bright smile on her face, excited to see Lexa.

"Evening my love." She greets as she steps out of the doorway to let Lexa into her home. She had been excitedly waiting to see Lexa all day, of course, she visited the academy and watched Lexa train for an hour or so until she had to go help her mother in the fields. Costia always reveled in the sight of Lexa training, her each move elegant and calculated as her precise skill showed with each thrust of her sword toward her opponent, and sometimes, she would even switch to hand-to-hand combat when she wanted to show off that she did not need a sword to beat someone. 

But Costia would only stare at her lover and never interrupt her or intentionally distract her because Lexa always had to be on alert for her opponent, otherwise, she could get seriously hurt since the other Gladiators to be, especially the men, did not take it easy on her.

"Good evening." Lexa greets back as soon as Costia closed the door behind her and they were in the security of her humble home, not to be seen by the outside world. She eagerly gathered Costia up in her arms and placed a loving kiss on her lover's lips. "I missed you today. Then I saw you were staring at me again in training and I so desperately just wanted to take Felix down so I could go to you." She says as she kisses Costia again.

Costia smiles when Lexa pulls away and rests her forehead against her own. She cherished these types of moments she had with Lexa because they always felt beautiful. Lexa's love tasted vintage but felt brand new; Lexa truly was an old soul and a hopeless romantic. 

Even though their relationship had been going on for three years, it still felt like the first electric kiss each time their lips would connect. "You know your father wouldn't appreciate that and I'm not even supposed to be in the academy because as Maximus says 'it distracts' the warriors which I suppose is true seeing even in battle you can't take your eyes off of me."

"Seeing you motivates me to train even harder Costia, being able to protect you is my only desire." Lexa says as she releases the hold on Costia and makes her way over to the table in the middle of the room where she places her left bracer, then proceeds to slide her right bracer off as well and that she too lays on the table. 

"Perhaps I should travel with you to the capital, I hear that there has been unrest on the trade routes and I will not forgive myself if something had to happen to you, my love." Lexa says turning to Costia who was now standing in front of her, ready to repeat the process they followed when Lexa would come to visit her. She lifted Lexa's toned right arm and she held it there as Costia got to work on the leather straps that fastened Lexa's armour to her torso; it too was made of a fine thick leather. 

Her armour was perfectly tailored to fit her toned body. When all the straps were loose, Costia shimmied it off her body and Lexa was left in a tunic made of soft linen and her tassets were still firmly strapped around her waist. Her tasset was made of a black leather that had their family crest on the belt but unlike the common tassets, hers only had leather strips hanging off one side and not all around.

"Would Maximus let you miss so much training, a whole month? Just to travel with me, would they not find it suspicious, would they not ask questions and then-"

"They know Costia and they are not troubled by it." Lexa cuts in, interrupting Costia in her state of worry. "By the sound of it, they're quite fond of the idea that you are mine and I am yours. You need not worry love. I will speak with my father in the morning and I'll tell him that I am going with you, it won't be a question, he will just have to accept it. I will not let you and your mother travel alone in these times, it's dangerous."

Costia contemplated Lexa's words for several seconds, relieved that Maximus and Becca were fine with the romantic relationship she shared with their daughter. Her own parents had not nearly been as accepting of the news and they insisted that if such a relationship would reach the public ear it would bring great shame to their family. Yet they did not blatantly discourage Costia from furthering her relationship, they just wanted to make her aware of the possible consequences. 

"I'm happy your parents are fond of the idea." She entwined her fingers with Lexa's as a sad smile crossed her features, her parents would not let Lexa travel with them to the market considering the sexual relationship she and Lexa shared. "I thank you for your offer and concern but my parents ... they would not allow it. Besides this wouldn't be the first time we travel the trade routes while there were supposed bandits, they are nothing but stories Lexa, I will be fine and in a month, I will return to you, unscathed."

Lexa softly kissed Costia on the forehead, understanding that Costia's parents weren't as accepting as hers are and she left the topic behind, carrying on to the next one. "I spoke to my parents about my plans to fight in the Colosseum and it didn't go too terrible. They said that they will support me and chant for me from the gallery which I find as great news. Which brings me to ask if you would move to the city with me in several months, we can live in a small villa, together. Maybe you could work in the palace as a handmaiden or maybe a marketplace merchant. I have enough gold to buy us a home and whatever we need and when I'm crowned as the Champion of the Colosseum, I'll have even more gold and status, and perhaps we can even get a bigger home then, what do you say?" Lexa finishes giddy and proud of the plan she has come up with. 

She no longer wanted to live in the small city of Polis, she wanted to live in Rome and follow her dreams and perhaps even break her father's record of three victories in a row, wouldn't that just be something?

Costia was amused by Lexa's large dreams and she loved when Lexa's eyes lit up like stars in the skies when she spoke with such passion and conviction. Fighting in the Colosseum had been Lexa's dream ever since Emperor Titus allowed women to fight in the Colosseum ten years ago and ever since then she had tripled her training in order to earn her spot one day. "That sounds like a dream come true Lexa and I would love to go with you. I just know the gods will grant you the victory you seek and you'll be my champion but until then let's just be us. You a beautiful soon-to-be Gladiatrix and me, a simple farmer's daughter."

"Okay. Then for tonight, it will be just me and you and I do not need much sleep." She says as she tickles the sides of Costia's waist that immediately sends her into a fit of giggles.

"No Lexa, stop, stop!" Costia tries to say between the laughter that came out of the both of them. Knowing there's only thing that would make Lexa stop her onslaught of tickles, she cups her hands on Lexa's face and pull her in for a searing hot kiss and immediately Lexa's fingers stop tickling her and instead finds a steady grip on her hips. After several minutes of their tongues battling for dominance, Costia leads Lexa to her bedroom where they end up making love for hours.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Jomp emo op! Frag emo op! = Attack them all! Kill them all!  
> Oyo tof gon ai Haiplana! = Your land for my Queen!

It was early morning and the sun would perhaps rise in the coming hour or two and normally Lexa wouldn't be awake at this time but she wakes up due to loud footsteps outside Costia's home. Their pace was hurried and it was odd, no one in the city was up at this time normally and if they were, it was much quieter and not so hurried. Lexa just had the silk sheet draped over her body since the heat didn't dissipate at night, even with the moon out it was humid.

She propped her right arm under her head as she looked down, noticing Costia laid with her head on her bare chest, still sleeping peacefully. A small smile crept onto Lexa's lips as peace washed over her entire body, she simply could not wait to wake up like this every day once they move to the city; she thought to herself as she softly soothed her fingertips over Costia's black hair that always seemed just perfect without any sort of effort.

Suddenly a woman's screams filled the quiet night outside and instinctively Lexa shot up, pushing Costia off of her in the process. More screams erupted and in the far, she heard a man yell "Fire! Fire!" Costia then too sat up, still groggy with sleep. "Hmm, what's going on?" Hard stomps passed Costia's home again and Lexa quickly pressed her hand over Costia's mouth. "Shhh." Lexa strained her hearing, trying to figure out what was going on exactly, and instinctively she recognized the sharp sound she heard far away: Steel connecting with steel.

"Stay here and barricade the door, do not open it to anyone but me, I'll be back." Lexa says as she gets out of bed and puts her undergarments on and loosely does her bindings in a hurry. She finds her linen tunic and quickly puts that on as well as she moves to the front door and creeks it open just enough to see what was going on outside and not to draw attention. What she sees frightens her to her core, several nearby houses were on fire and she could hear more screams echo through the night, screams coming not only from women but from children and men as well.

Lexa moved to the table where she had taken off her armour the previous night. Something was wrong and she had a terrible feeling in her gut. She slipped her feet into the reinforced leather sandals that were attached to her silver greaves that covered her full-frontal leg up until her knee and quickly tied the leather at the back fastening the greaves around her legs. Next, she fitted her tassets along with her weapon belt. Costia had emerged from the room as well, she too now clothed in a simple white dress. "Here let me help you." She picked up Lexa's leather armour and shimmied it over head and fastened the leather straps on the side while Lexa wrapped linen around her arms to avoid the chaffing of the leather bracers. 

When the bracers were on she clenched her fists, flexing her forearms to make sure her bracers were tight enough. The leather creaked over hard muscles, satisfied she looked to Costia who looked back to her with concern. "What's going on Lexa?" Lexa shook her head, just as clueless as she was. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling. Barricade the door when I'm outside, I'll come back as soon as I know it's safe." Lexa cupped Costia's cheeks and kissed her for several seconds as if it would be the last time. When Lexa pulled away, Costia quietly uttered a "Be safe." Just loud enough for her lover to hear her.

When Lexa stepped outside, it felt significantly colder as she sheathed both of her swords on either side of her. Cautiously she walked toward the more crowded part of the city where her parents lived since Costia kind of lived on the outskirts where the farmers lived. As she approached the more populated area, the screams of agony and clattering of swords grew louder. Lexa fell into a running pace as she started to panic even more, she needed to get to her parents' home, their safety was the most important.

Soon she started to hear loud war cries she did not recognize, a language she did not understand. _"Jomp emo op! Frag emo op!"_  
The tone of voice was angry and for some reason she just knew it was hostile and it held threat. The gladiatorial academy came into view as her head peeked over the hill and her brothers and sisters were fighting off men and woman she had never seen before. They wore animal skins as clothing and their hair had white ash in it, their faces covered in ash too.

"Victory to Azgeda of Aticus!" A man on a horse yelled as the horse hurtled toward Lexa and the man had a large axe in hand, his intentions clear. At once Lexa bent down and took soft sand into her hands, rubbing them together. It was something she did before she would make use of her swords, the powder like sand worked excellent for grip.

She observed the man on the horse as he approached her at a great speed, he wasn't going to come close enough to her to be cut down since his axe was rather long. When he was 10 feet away, without thought Lexa readied to throw her sword as if it was a spear, except when throwing a sword, it spun in circles vertically because of the momentum and therefore it was important to be calculated in the throw otherwise the hilt would hit and not the tip of the sword. Unlucky for this rider, she had practiced for far too long to miss or to make any sort of mistake.

The sword pierced through his abdomen with such force that he flew off the back of the horse, landing on his back as the sword stuck out of him. The horse flew past Lexa but she walked toward the man without much hurry and then she knelt next to him. He was still alive and screamed out in agony, he was still quite young she notices, perhaps only growing his first beard. "Who are you people and what do you want?"

 _"Oyo tof gon ai Haiplana!"_ Was all he managed to say before his head slumped to the side and his last breath escaped his lips. Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding a word he had said but there was no time to wonder on it so she pulled her sword out of him and ran toward the academy; the warriors were vastly outnumbered by these people who called themselves Azgeda of Aticus. She saw her fellow Gladiatrix being surrounded by five men and Lexa could see the panic on her friend's face. She twirled the two swords in her hands and hurried toward her friend Octavia.

Lexa slid forward on her left knee as she crossed her swords over each other, the blades acting as a scissor nearly severing one of the man's legs. When he cried out in pain, falling backward she plunged her left sword into his chest as she thrusted her right sword through another mans back that it exited the other side. One of the remaining three men that surrounded Octavia turned to Lexa with frightened eyes and she could see this man was no warrior. Weakly he swiped his sword toward her but she ducked under it and immediately she shot back up and hit him in the face with the hilt of her sword, not wanting to kill him since he clearly had no training.

Octavia however was not as merciful as Lexa was and expertly, she dipped and cut through both the men's abdomens, causing blood to spew out and one after the other dropped to their knees and fell over.

"What's going on Octavia?" Lexa yelled over the clatter of swords, grunts and screams of women and children being slain. "I do not know Alexandria, we woke up from the screams outside and when we got here, they attacked us, where's Maximus?" Lexa looked around her, trying to come up with some sort of plan or just to simply comprehend what was going on. "Come with me, we must find him." Octavia gave a quick nod and fell in pace behind Lexa toward her childhood home.

On the way there they encountered several men whom they easily cut down because it seemed only two of them had actual training. Lexa saw smoke rise into the air coming from the direction of her home as the intense light of the fire illuminated the smoke which only made Lexa run even faster and Octavia struggled to keep up. "No! No! NO!" Lexa yelled as they grew closer to her home that was engulfed in flames. She came to a stop in front of it, kicking up sand and dust due to her abrupt stop, she could feel the hot fire burst hot waves of air toward her and for a second she considered to run straight into it to see if her parents were still inside and if they were, she could help them, drag them out if she must.

"Maximus! Becca!" Lexa yelled, looking around her, trying to listen for a reply but nothing came and she tried again multiple times, calling out to her father and mother but no reply ever came and dread set in over her. Octavia came up behind her and placed her free hand on Lexa's shoulder. "We should go help the others, maybe they're not here anymore. Your father is a capable man, he'll protect your mother with his life. Please Lexa, our brothers and sisters need our help. I can hear their cries of pain all the way to here, the people of the city as well, the children's screams are deafening, we must go!"

Lexa knew Octavia was right, they needed to go help defend whomever they could. But she had already accepted the worst fate possible but she could not dwell on it any farther. "I will accompany and fight alongside you up until the academy but then I must go to Costia, she's in her home and I believe she must be terrified by now."

"I will go with you to her home, we should stay together, two is better than one even though you are much more skilled than me." Octavia said earnestly, taking Lexa's forearm with her own in a tight grip. "We fight together and we die together my friend." Lexa smiled at her and nodded once. "That we do indeed but I am not planning on dying tonight and I'm not letting you die tonight either, we still have to win the Colosseum, Octavia."

They ran in the direction of the academy again and it was eerily quiet. The sound of war now came from toward the farmlands and anguish set in over Lexa; the people that called themselves Azgeda were close to Costia now and from what Lexa had seen, these were not the bandit types, they were here for pure destruction and not for looting. They passed house after house and each were engulfed in flames and bodies littered the streets and every here and there Lexa recognized someone, once a friendly settler and now they were reduced to nothing but lifeless blood and flesh.

Smoked had filled the air and it became difficult to breathe but even more difficult to see far in front of them. They were nearing Costia's home and Lexa just prayed to the gods that she was still safe in her home but to her dread as they got closer, she could see the door stood ajar. "Costia!" Lexa yelled at the top her lungs and at first there wasn't a reply and she tried again. "Costia!"

"Lexa!" Costia's voice rang and Lexa turned to where it came from, from toward the woods. "Lexa, where are you?" she sounded panicked, scared and unsure. "I'm here my love! Follow my voice!" Lexa started walking into the direction of Costia's voice and about 30 feet in front of her she could make out a figure, stumbling toward her. "Costia!" the figured raised their hand and relief filled Lexa as she ran toward her lover, both her swords sheathed, she just wanted to gather Costia up in her arms to make sure she was okay.

Suddenly the woods behind Costia lit up with torchlight and the sound of hooves connecting with hard earth echoed through the early morning as the sun was starting to creep over the large mountains. "Costia, run!" Lexa yelled as she herself started running toward Costia even faster. A rider emerged through the smoke behind Costia, his axe hanging loosely in his hands as his horse surged forward and he rocked along with the horse's movement, back and forward. But when he sees the woman frantically running in front of him, he leans out. "Costia! No!"

What Lexa sees in front of her, it happens in slow motion as Costia's body stood upright for a mere three seconds after her head fell off of her body, hitting the ground. Lexa only looked on in horror as she saw her lover's body slump to the ground, her eyes filled with tears and her lips quivered. More riders emerged from the smoke and behind Lexa stood Octavia, sickened by what she just saw as she doubles over, emptying her stomachs content onto the ground next to her.

Though, upon Alexandria seeing her lovers' headless body and her head drop onto the soil, she goes wild, blood drunk as she surges forward with both of her swords drawn as she cuts down rider after rider, occasionally killing the horses sending the riders flying off the front. Her screams of pain were more frightening to her enemies than any sort of war drum could ever be. Clumsy swings of axes and swords fly over her head but when the battleground goes quiet again, she emerges unscathed, except for her heart, that laid in front of her, decapitated.

She drops to her knees in front of Costia's corpse and she screams, she screams until she has no more air left in her lungs. Heavy footsteps come from behind her and immediately she swings around ready to kill again, her vision still blurred with tears. But it's her father, Maximus, covered in the blood of his enemies. He doesn't hesitate to pull Lexa up and into his arms, into a strong hold as he sees Costia's head in the soil, her blue eyes still open, mouth agape.

Lexa pulls away and her father wipes away her tears, smearing blood across her cheeks in the process. "I'm sorry Alexandria." Lexa shakes her head, not wanting to speak more of it, she was desperate to know where her mother was. "Father, where is Becca?" Maximus averts his eyes and shakes his head. "I couldn't get to her in time, I went to investigate what all the screaming was about but when I came back, our home was up in flames and she was trapped inside ... Lexa I heard her screaming, I tried getting inside but..." He looked down at his hands that were burned by the hot wood slabs he tried lifting out of the way. Maximus could still hear his wife screaming and the flashes of hot embers rushed through his mind.

An unbearable wave of sadness washed over Lexa, she had lost her mother and Costia all in one night, but there was no time to mourn now, there was still fighting to do. "And you father? Are you okay?" Maximus nods at his daughter as he too looked her over, she too was covered in blood but not her own. "Come, we must go help the rest, I think our attacker's numbers are dwindling."

Lexa didn't protest, she turned around to see Octavia still there, waiting for her orders. The sunrise will be excruciating but they had to defend their lands and their people. She walked past Octavia toward the noises and the chants of battle but Octavia looked to Maximus, waiting on his order as she has for over 10 years but she catches him peel away a plate of his steel armour that hid a large wound that blood slowly seeped out of onto his wool tunic. Wordlessly he shook his head at Octavia when he catches her staring, motioning for her not to say a word; not to say a word to his daughter about it because it would distract her from the task at hand.

"We fight together and we die together." He repeats his academy's mantra to Octavia as he pushes their heads together. She looks him hard in the eye and nods curtly as Maximus pulls away, pulling his helmet onto his head again, the same helmet that brought him three Colosseum victories, today he will fight in his late wife's honour until he breathes out his last breath.

The battle went on for what felt like an eternity to Lexa and she had entirely lost count of how many she killed; herself and Octavia fought back to back as they retrieved shields from their fallen enemies because spears and archers had entered the equation. An arrow was shot at Lexa's back but the thick leather had somehow managed to stop the arrow and the tip was now just slightly lodged in it. Somewhere along the line she had lost sight of her father and his adorned golden helmet that the sun brightly shined upon.

Octavia cut down another man and she stumbled backward, connecting with Lexa's shoulder. They both started to find it extensively hard to stand upright, fatigue had taken over them and if another wave of men and women came, they would not survive. Luckily there didn't come any more and the two women pushed off on one another, taking four unsteady steps, trying not to fall over the bodies that laid idle.

Lexa moved to the edge of the hill with her legs shaking, looking over a valley where some of her people stood with their faces to the sun as they leaned on oblong shields, on spears or even on their swords just to steady themselves.

She had her first taste of war and she couldn't say that she enjoyed killing so many people. Her father's stories had been true, that after the chaos of battle, the ground is nothing more than a slurry of blood, guts and puke. The remains of friends and enemies alike and upon seeing that, it is easy to turn to the gods for salvation. But it's your fellow people, brothers and sisters that do the fighting as well as the dying.

Lexa swayed backward, slightly off balance as she continued looking over the battlefield where her fellow brothers and sisters laid, lifeless. Dead bodies along with fire engulfed the grounds in front of her. Hundreds of men and women as well as their innocent children had lost their lives in the night and death followed them into the early morning as well.

She turned around and stumbled again as she dropped the shield at her side. Lexa looked over the bodies that laid in front of her, there was no one standing anymore, even Octavia had opted to sit down, her head now resting on her arms as she tried to fight off her intensifying fatigue. Lexa scanned the bodies, looking for the familiar shine of her fathers helmet and when she sees it, she saunters forward toward it. "Father!" she yells, but not much sound comes out, somewhere along the way she had lost her voice with all of her shouts and screams. "Maximus!" she tries again, but then trips over a body that sends her tumbling down to her knees but her hands block her from falling even farther.

Lexa was still a few feet from her father and she pushed up from the ground, barely finding her footing as she flies forward, regaining her balance just in time. "Maximus!" she tries to yell again but her attempts are futile and she's struggling to walk further, her legs were about to give out under her again and just as she was about to fall, a steady strong arm hoisted her up, hooking her arm over their shoulders. She looked to see who it was and to her surprise it's Felix, her biggest competition in the academy among them all. "I got you Alexandria, I'll get you to him." And that's exactly what he does and when she pulls her arm off of his strong shoulders, she falls to her knees next to her father.

Lexa leans forward and pulls his helmet off of his head and there's a large gash over his eye. "Father..." she says defeated, "Can you hear me?" he doesn't reply, all he does is weakly lift his bloodstained hand to his daughter's cheek and smiles best he can, he was so happy to see her alive and as he laid there he knew that this would be the last time his heart will swell with the pride he felt for his daughter and this will be the last time his heart will be filled with so much love.

"Alexandria, my child, I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you and your mother, she too would be so proud of you. You are destined for great things and I regret that I will not see you achieve everything you set your beautiful heart to. Listen to me, go to the capital and find the treasury; ask for Abigail Gryphem and tell her you are my daughter, she will give you everything I have stored there."

Lexa had removed her fathers hand from her face and she now held it between her own two bloodstained calloused hands, holding onto it for dear life as she rocked backward and forward as tears brimmed at her eyes until they started falling like the beautiful waterfalls in the mountains her father took her to as a child, she understood what was happening as she saw her father's blood pour out of his armour. "Please father, don't leave me, you are all I have left in this cruel world. Please don't leave me, I beg you."

"The god's are here for me Alexandria-" he mustered up all the effort possible to say his final words, "you Lexa, you were my biggest victory and my greatest love." When he uttered his lasts words, Lexa saw the life drain out of her father and finally she broke down, allowing herself to feel everything she has kept inside the entire night as she slummed forward, resting her head against the steel breastplate that the sun had already started to warm as her father laid idle, his green eyes looking over his once beautiful vineyard that was now reduced to ashes.

The remaining warriors from the academy had started to gather around Maximus' body, their heads all bowed in respect. Lexa continued to sob as her body shook uncontrollably, her father, her mother and the love of her life all lost in a single night. She raised her head, her eyes full of tears as she looked up to the sky cursing the gods that were supposed to bless her, her entire life but instead, they took everything from her, everything she had ever truly loved. "What did I do to deserve this?!" she yells up to the sky as her fellow warriors look at her with pity.

Octavia knelt next to Lexa and placed a hand on her friends' shoulder as she takes the liberty to close Maximus' eyes. She looked up to the men and women around them, sorrow in all of their eyes as they too had lost their biggest mentor. "Who will help me carry him?" Octavia asks looking around as she moves both her hands under his back, readying to lift Maximus. Seventeen warriors step forward and they effortlessly lifted Maximus onto their shoulders. Lexa sat back, getting out of their way as she lifted her knees to rest her elbows on them, watching them carry her father away and as she saw the life leave her fathers eyes earlier, she now felt her soul leave along with him.

She felt empty, a hollow shell now of a once vibrant and happy woman.

An hour later Maximus was buried next to his once beautiful vineyard under the large oak tree he sat under when he felt the need to rest. Once again Lexa knelt down next to the mound of dirt her father laid under. It broke her heart that he would not have a headstone and a once decorated soldier will be left in an unmarked grave but this was the sad hard reality of war and there was nothing to do about it. Lexa was about to place Maximus' helmet on the middle of the mound but Octavia stops her, "Don't, you should keep it. It's all you have left of him and I'm sure he would want you to keep it, it will bring him great honour."

Lexa heeded her friends' words and returned the helmet to under her arm, tightening her grip on it. Her skin felt like it was cracking and for the first time she looked down at herself and she saw she was covered in grime, head to toe. Her hair matted with dried blood splatter and with the thought of it, the stench of death crawled into her nostrils and more anguish befell her. "Thank you, Octavia, for being here, you are a great friend but I have grown to consider you as family. We fight together and we die together. I shall see you later."

With a pat on the shoulder, she leaves Octavia at Maximus' grave. She had one more person to bury and it would not be easy but first she needed to go wash off the stench of death from her skin before it seeps into her bones and the feeling of anguish becomes permanent.

The lake came into view and along the way Lexa dropped her father's helmet from under arm and unsheathed both of her swords, dropping them at her sides as well. She doesn't bother to take any of her armour off and walks into the lake fully clothed, when the water reached her knees it became harder and harder for her to move through the vast expanse of water in front of her but still, she trotted forward, her every single muscle aching with each movement. Blood started to stain the water around her but she did not care.

When the water reached her shoulders she closed her eyes and her mind went blank as she submerged her head under the water, leaving a circular pool of blood above her.


	4. Chapter 3

_7 months later_

**Year: 140AD**

Rebuilding Polis was one of the hardest things Lexa had ever had to do, it was draining not only physically but emotionally too. At least half of the city's settlers were killed in the attack led by people that named themselves Azgeda of Aticus and up until this day, Lexa still didn't have much knowledge about the group of people but the best conclusion she could come up with was that they were likely a bunch of extremists, perhaps a group led by someone that proclaim themselves as a god. All she managed to find out for sure was that they lived in the mountains and had attempted to loot a few of the other small surrounding cities but not once came out victorious. Lexa really just wondered where all their man power came from and why were they only attacking now? A group as such would take years and years, perhaps even a decade or two to form yet no one had heard of them until they started to attack multiple villages with absolutely no gains. What made it even more odd was that they seemed to have their own dialect that no one had ever heard of before.

The rebuild of Polis took just over 5 months and after Lexa found herself standing under the oak tree where her father was buried as she overlooked his once beautiful vineyard that was only now starting to flourish and regrow. She couldn't truly say she had anything left in Polis; she had shut herself off and avoided any sort of human contact as much as she could. When she wasn't helping to rebuild homes or burying bodies the first fortnight, she was training, harder than ever before. Training distracted her and allowed her to momentarily forget her heartache; her heartache then transforming to rage as she would swing her sword at a tree, chipping away at the bark at first and then she would start chip away at the hard word. It made the sword blunt quite fast but if she were to swing her sword at someone living, she would no doubt kill them because her self-control had left a long time ago.

Multiple times Octavia would try reach Lexa, try talk to her at least and sometimes she would get through but very rarely. She knew Lexa needed time considering what she had lost. But even Octavia herself mourned Maximus because he was the closest thing to a father she ever had and he even treated her like a daughter, not like the nobody she actually was. She wasn't a slave and to be frank she doesn't even know how she ended up in Polis; Maximus had taken her into the academy when she was 10 years old and living on the streets, just trying to scrape by and somehow find food. Lexa was her first friend since they were so close in age and she often spent time at their humble home because Maximus had a soft spot in his heart for her.

Octavia couldn't recall if she had a family or not. Her memories really only started after she was taken into the academy, when she was finally housed in a bed that would suffice for sleep and a warm meal at night. In her head Maximus was her father and that's all she needed but like Lexa, she lost him too.  
When Octavia did manage to speak to Lexa, usually at dinner, she mentioned that she was going to the capital. That the festivals time was drawing closer and closer; she had made up her mind, she was going to fight in the Colosseum this year and that was the end of it.

Lexa had taken it upon herself to take Maximus' place at the academy in the meantime. She trained The Dimachaerus herself now. Though she wasn't as vocal as Maximus was, the warriors understood and followed her orders when she did give them. Her training was harsh, much harder than Maximus, she didn't use a sword on them though because she knew she would kill them, even if it was accidental. She used a wooden rod but still she beat the absolute hell out of them up until they were on the ground grunting in pain and loose dust would fly up. "Next!" she would yell as she wiped at the sweat that formed on her face and a warrior rarely stepped forward willingly. The sun shined brightly and hot on most days but even when the sun didn't shine and it rained hard making mud cover the training grounds, they would still train and later return to their respective rooms wet and covered in mud but training in the rain proved to be more enjoyable.

When the seventh month came, as per annually, the owners of the slaves showed up at the academy to fetch their slaves that have come of age to take them to the capital to fight in the Colosseum. As anticipated some owners were upset that their slaves were killed in the attack but with some explaining they understood that there was no one to blame except for the people that named themselves Azgeda. What really surprised Lexa was how many people offered their condolences for the loss of her father, even among the rich he was admired; not for his fighting skills but for what a great and honourable man he was.

That night before Lexa and Octavia would depart with the rich toward the capital; she sat under the oak tree and spoke to her father and then after she prayed to the gods that their journey to the capital will go without a hitch. "Gods, please help me, do not let me dishonour my family name, help me sustain their honour and have me bring great pride to my father." She said as she pressed her finger tips to her lips and then to the crest that was burnt into her flesh between her eyebrows.

When it was first light, Lexa and Octavia bid the remaining trainers a good future, for they will most likely not return. Lexa nor Octavia had much to load on the carts or strap to their horses for Lexa had lost her belongings when her home burnt down and Octavia just didn't believe in having many materialistic belongings. All they had was a few clothing pieces, their swords and their armour and of course Lexa had her father's helmet hanging loosely on a leather strap on her horse. The golden helmet shined brightly in the morning sun as their journey started.

It was a few days trip and they would set up camp along the way to eat and rest. This trip in particular was a blessing in disguise to Lexa because most of the trip was through the woods and the fresh air filled her lungs and the different scents along with it. Pine cones were the most evident scent most of the way and once or twice she could smell blood from a fresh kill that some wolves made. When they would set up camp, Lexa and Octavia along with Felix took charge of hunting for their food, they weren't particularly fond of the dried goods the other people ate; after all the people between the ages of 15 to 17 at the academy were sent out on hunting parties to make kills, it taught them the art of silence and surprise, because if one was not silent your food would quite literally run away and they as failed hunters would go to sleep that night with empty stomachs as punishment for failing. Even as Maximus' child, Lexa went to bed hungry many nights because she didn't want any special treatment, she failed and she accepted the punishment that came with that; it taught her to be better.

To a point Lexa was disappointed when the journey came to an end, she enjoyed being on the road and not being forced to interact with people. However, when the high city walls of the capital came into sight, her eyes widened, she didn't even pay attention to the beautiful farmlands that surrounded her outside of the walls. She had never in her life seen such architecture, the walls were higher than she could ever imagine and on top stood an abundant number of archers that stood ready to defend their capital from anything that would dare threaten it. Upon entering through the large gates into the capital, she looked around in awe again, no story her father ever told about the capital could do her surroundings justice. The buildings were huge and solid, concrete pillars and statues of the gods as well as the previous Emperors and the current Emperor she did not seem to recognize. Lexa had never seen so many people in one place and the markets ... the markets were so extravagant and without second thought her mind drifted to Costia.

Octavia rode up to Lexa's side and her eyes were wide too as she pointed toward something in the distance and when Lexa peeled her eyes away from the markets her eyes met the high walls of the Colosseum and she heeded her horse Vitus to a halt as she stared in absolute astonishment at the beautiful architecture. It was simply breath-taking.

There were so many people in the streets from far and wide and most spoke Latin that Lexa rarely understood but she knew a few words; enough to get her by. The cart with the slaves inside of a cage rode through a gate as Lexa and Octavia rode behind them in a slow pace, still taking in their surroundings. The engravement above the gate read, _"LUDUS MAGNUS GLADIATORES"_. Lexa recognized the name since her father told her stories of it, that he too trained there for many years before he fought in the Colosseum for the first time; it was the very best gladiator academia in all of Rome and the best Gladiators came from it, evidently being her father, Maximus that obtained three victories.

Lexa looked around looking for one man in particular that said he would take her to the treasury which was close to the palace. Johnathan Murphen from Great Britain, he owned quite a few slaves that Maximus trained and Johnathan was someone Maximus trusted, so naturally Lexa trusted him as well but not only for that reason, she herself has known him for quite some time and they got into their fair share of trouble back in a day; he wasn't much older than herself, perhaps three or four years. He had inherited his fathers' wealth and naturally spent it on more slaves that would procure him even more wealth as the rich betted on or against their slaves during the Colosseum fights. When she spotted him, she notified Octavia that she was going to find the treasury which Octavia acknowledged and replied that she was going to look around some more and that she would find Lexa later. Lexa handed Octavia her fathers' helmet and asked her to keep it safe for her up until later, she obviously didn't want it to be stolen.

Lexa got off of her horse and walked it to a nearby stable where all the slave owners hitched their horses; she recognized Johnathan's horse, as well as one of his slaves that was tending to it. She handed him the reigns of her horse Vitus and with a bow he accepted the reigns as he recognized Lexa as the great Maximus' daughter. She thanked him and made her way through the crowds of people that stood between her and Johnathan. He laid eyes on her as well and excused himself from the conversation he was in with some other rich princes and members of the senate that quite frankly annoyed him because all they ever spoke about was their riches or political matters; he wasn't fond of talking about his riches, he craved a more ... interesting conversation. He wasn't the normal wealthy type, he often dressed down and went to taverns and flirted with beautiful women that would probably be considered as lower class considering their social statuses but that's the women he preferred, those that could step out of their comfort zones and enlist havoc.

When Lexa reached him, she extended her arm in greeting that he took into a tight grip as she took his in an equally tight grip which he admired, women like Lexa was the type he preferred but when he visited the academy along with his father back in a day Maximus treated him as a son since Maximus and his father were long time friends and so Lexa had become more family than a romantic interest. Even after Johnathan's father fell ill with the plague and passed away; Johnathan visited the academy often; he wasn't much of a fighter himself; he enjoyed watching more. "And so we made all the way to the capital Alexandria, what do you think?" He asks as he releases Lexa's grip and raises his arms into the air horizontally, almost as he was presenting the city directly to her.

"Come now John, we agreed on Lexa. Alexandria is just as much as a mouthful as Johnathan is. We're far past formalities or do you not remember the havoc we raised in Polis when we were younger?" Lexa acknowledged his presentation though. "The capital is certainly something John, more than I could ever have imagined and the Colosseum ... it's beautiful, I can't wait to see the inside of it."

"How could I forget? Do you remember when your father took everyone down to the lake and we hid their clothing while they were in the lake so they had to trot through Polis naked to their homes, those were the days; we'll probably get beheaded for it now if we tried again." He laughed at the good memory and for the first time in months Lexa found herself laughing too at the fond memory. He placed his hand on her shoulder as their laughter quieted down. "The Colosseum will have to wait, I believe I promised to take you to the treasury, come and stay close, I wouldn't want to lose you in the crowd, this city can be a maze when it feels to be so."

The conversation through the crowds of people was too loud to conversate so Lexa and John bumped and weaved their way through everyone and perhaps 30 minutes later they stood in front of another building that was also exquisite architecture. A single word was etched onto the building _"AERARIUM"_. Confusion crossed Lexa's face and John noticed and slightly chuckled because Lexa didn't speak as much Latin as he did. "It quite literally says 'Treasury' Lexa. Now I believe you will fare better up these stairs than I will so do not worry about me when I fall behind." Lexa nodded and chuckled as well with embarrassment, of course it said Treasury, what else would it say? About a hundred stairs was in front of her that led up to the entrance of the treasury and as John predicted it was no effort for her to get to the top and when she did, she looked behind her and John was only up half way.

Lexa took the liberty to look out over the city while she waited for John and once again, she reveled in the scene in front of her. She looked to her right where a commotion took place and she saw hundreds or perhaps thousands of people stood parallel from each other. A broad path separating them as 2 chariots pulled by white horses came in from the main gates toward the entrance of what she presumed was the Emperors palace. It was much bigger than any other building and it was almost secluded from the rest of the city. The crowds cheered louder and louder as the chariots passed them. John took stance next to her and looked over the scene as well. "The Emperor and his daughter, The Empress." Lexa looked to him confused again. "I was not aware Emperor Titus had a daughter?"

John looked to her confused as well, mirroring her expression. "Emperor Titus? Lexa Titus has not reigned in perhaps two years I believe. But yes, he had a daughter and the man was too narcissistic to let her continue his reign." John spat to the side to convey his disgust. "He chose his war General, Jake Gryphem. The woman behind him on the other chariot is his daughter though I am not familiar with her name, there is not much talk of her and she doesn't leave the palace much. His wife however is in here, in the treasury, I believe you said that you were looking for her, let us go inside."

"Interesting." Lexa says as she looks to the back chariot once more, as the women's blonde hair glided behind her. She then followed John into the treasury through large iron gates where four armed men stood. A large table she supposes that was carved out of the most beautiful sandstone sat in front of them where a woman in the most dashing dress sat with an abundant number of braids in her almost grey hair along with two golden head bands which must have meant she was the other Empress. "We are just in time it seems; Abigail has just arrived." John softly announces to Lexa next to him. Nervously Lexa nodded back to him as they approached The Empress.

"My Empress." John says as he gets down and kneels in front of her and quickly motions for Lexa to do the same. With wide eyes she quickly got onto her right knee, bowing her head as she croaked out. "My Empress."

Abigail waved her hand, "Please you two get up, you must know I do not like being knelt to. My husband likes it, I do not." Her eyes scanned over John and then her eyes went to Lexa and that's where Abigail's gaze rested. She was intrigued because Lexa was in full armour, from bracers to greaves to tassets along with her duel swords. Her hair was braided in a style most warriors or Gladiators preferred and then her eyes landed on the crest branded between her eyebrows. "A Silvestre, how intriguing. Come rise child, how can I help you." John looked between the two women bewildered, mostly because The Empress recognized his friend and perhaps, he was a little offended that she did not recognize him first since he produced a lot of funds to The Emperor's reign.

Lexa got up and swallowed hard, making her throat bop; The Empress had recognized her, her family name. "My father, Maximus, he said to speak to you. He mentioned he had his wealth stored here." Abigail nodded her head, her husband had told her of his long-time friends' demise in an attack on the city of Polis but they were not aware that he had a daughter, not a living one for that matter anyway. "Maximus... it is such a shame. I am sorry for your loss child. What is your name? I am Abigail Gryphem." She says as walks around the sandstone to stand directly in front of Lexa. Normally Abigail would feel threatened when she stood so close to someone armed but she gestured for her guards to stay behind as she approached Lexa.

Lexa dipped her head in fear of the stories she had heard. That bad luck would befall her if she or anyone for that matter looked royalty in the eye without their explicit permission. "My name is Alexandria Silvestre your highness." Abigail tipped Lexa's head up to look her in the eyes, she had heard of the tales that were told in the small cities and villages. "You may look me in the eye when you speak to me Alexandria. My husband, Jake, knew your father very well. Follow me, Maximus has a room at the back I believe." Lexa and John both followed Abigail farther into the building, Abigail's guards next to them. Lexa looked in awe again as they passed statue after statue of past Emperors and their wives as well as their children. "One day my family's statues will be in these halls and it is absolutely surreal to think." Abigail comments as she slightly turns her head to look at the statues they passed. "How many Gladiators did you bring this year Johnathan?"

John looked to Lexa with a grin on his face, satisfied that Abigail had finally acknowledged him too. "Thirty but I'll probably only bet on a few of them, the rest I will bet against unfortunately. They don't have the fighting talent to survive but there is this one. Lexa- Alexandria here, will be fighting in the Colosseum this year." Abigail stopped in her tracks and turned to them, furrowing her eyebrows and puckering her lips. "Surely she is not a slave of yours Johnathan. If she is, I would like to buy her from you immediately, whatever the price." Lexa looked down to the floor as she too stopped in her tracks.

"No, no, nothing of the sort. Alexandria is entering upon her own accord as Maximus did. But I will surely bet on her and I advise you and Jake to do so as well, her skills are unmatched. I assure you Maximus' blood courses through her veins and she is sure to be victorious." Johnathan quickly explained, flailing his hands a little. Abigail turned around again and continued in her elegant stride again. "Very interesting again, I wish you the best of luck Alexandria. May the gods bring you victory." She pointed to an iron door on their left with a tight-lipped smile. "Here it is, just insert the key and turn."

Lexa looked to her then to John, she did not have a key of course and her father did not say anything about a key. "This is quite embarrassing but my father did not give me a key nor did he mention one. What can I do?" Abigail gestured to one of her guards that quickly moved toward her and handed a large assortment of keys, expertly she sorted through them and stopped on one that was fairly close to the end. "No worries, here, should be this one. Go ahead. I will wait for you outside and so will Johnathan, what is in that room is for your eyes only." Lexa took the key from her and swiftly inserted it into the hole and turned it, surprisingly it turned smoothly without hitching.

She entered the room and closed the door behind herself. There were shelves all across the walls that all held leather bags and in the far corner was two objects standing up vertically, covered in some sort of thick material. Lexa approached one of the shelves at first and attempted to pick up a leather satchel that proved to be quite heavy so she left it on the shelf and undid the knot on the top. Sunlight shined through a window that was quite high above her and it illuminated the entire room, it was quite hot and for the first time she realized she was sweating a little, but she quickly wiped at it with her forearm, the soft leather rubbing over her skin. Lexa peered inside of the bag and she could honestly say that she had not seen as much gold in her entire life and she quickly looked around the room and counted another 14 of these bags. She rushed to each and undid their knots and they all had the same contents, gold. _"Faex!"_ Lexa yells one of the few swear words she knows in Latin meaning "Shit!"

She catches a glimpse of a parchment journal with a piece of coal next to it and she quickly walks to it. Her mother had taught her how to read and write most of her life so she was fairly well equipped to read and understand this. She saw it was her mother's writing inside along with other writing she did not recognize but she assumed it was her father's. They were entries of sort that said how many pieces of gold were brought each time and Lexa couldn't believe it. This sort of wealth was unheard of in Polis and never once did her father mention it. They lived in a simple home with simple things, nothing posh. The only notable thing about the Silvestre family was the fine armour herself and Maximus wore along with their finely crafted swords and blades but then again Becca also wore dresses that were made of the finest linens that must have costed a fortune in hindsight.

Next Lexa moved to the objects that were covered and naturally she pulled the cloth off of the largest one and dust flew up but she quickly covered her nose and mouth but it didn't help much because she coughed a few times anyway. It was her fathers armour he wore in the war she noticed, it was pitch black with golden engravings shaped as horses and olive branches, it had nicks here and there where swords and axes scraped over but it was made of such fine steel that probably nothing could pierce it, it seemed to be coated in gold as well underneath the black that had scraped away due to wear and tear. Lexa attempted to lift it off of the statuette but it was heavy and it would take at least two people to put it onto someone. For Maximus to wear this in battle would have been extremely straining Lexa concludes but her father was an extensively strong man so it made sense that he could wear something of this size and weight.

She ran her fingertips over the engravings and then to the golden badge that showed her family crest that clipped the red sash in place. She moved her eyes to the smaller object next to her fathers armour that was covered and pulled the cloth off and it was armour too but for a female and it was brilliant craftsmanship Lexa had to admit, she had never seen armour so beautiful. She tapped her finger on it and concluded it was made of the same material of her father's armour and it was gold plated as well. The shoulders were tempered leather that was solid and slightly tempered leather strips hung off it with golden tips; the breast plate was gold and shaped to fit a woman's chest. The abdomen was also a gold colour and like her fathers the engravings were there, also of horses and olive branches. This statuette had arms however that held bracers made of iron that was tempered in gold as well, the engravings were swirls in beautiful patterns and she couldn't help run her fingers over it, they were practically gauntlets without the glove part, they were absolutely solid and no sword would ever go through them.

Lexa covered her fathers armour with the cloth again after she clipped off the sash along with the golden badge but after she continued to stare at the armour next to it and she couldn't help wonder if it would fit her.


	5. Chapter 4

Lexa closed the solid iron door behind herself. She took a deep breath before she noticed Abigail and John looking at her with curiosity, perhaps a tinge of anticipation. She rested her right hand on the hilt of her sword out of habit as she looked back to them. She didn't take much, perhaps a few gold coins that fit in her small pouch that was hidden under her tassets, enough to pay for housing, a good meal and new clothing. Perhaps trousers that reached just above her knee and new bindings and undergarments. She considered to take her fathers' helmet to a blacksmith as well to fix the gash a sword left over the left eye part but she decided against it, it gave the helmet character.

"Did you get what you came for? Can I have someone carry something for you Alexandria?" Abigail offered as she saw an unsure look cross the girls face in front of her. She looked Lexa over again and saw many scars on her skin as well as the tattoo on her right arm that didn't resemble anything she had ever seen. Even though this was the third Colosseum games her husband would host, she not once saw a female Gladiator; a Gladiatrix take part. Not in one on one combat, of course there were those that rode on chariots and shot their arrows but there wasn't anything spectacular about them. To tell the truth, Abigail couldn't wait to see Alexandria fight in the Colosseum the coming day.

"If it would not be too much to ask, I would appreciate it. My armour, it's quite heavy and would be a drag to carry back to where I'm staying tonight." Alexandria replied, pointing behind her over her shoulder with her thumb. Abigail gestured for two of her guards to help Alexandria and they quickly obeyed as they took stance in front of Lexa. "Use them for the day for whatever you need, may I offer you a room in the palace? In honour of your father will you join myself and Emperor Jake for dinner tonight in the dining hall?"

"My apologies my Empress but I will have to decline. I have made other promises to be with a friend of mine tonight that will also fight tomorrow. As you know in the first fight annually, the competitor is chained to someone and they must fight together to stay alive. Myself and my ally must strategise for such in order to be prepared." Lexa apologized, bowing her head lightly. John was about to interject that he would take the offer if it still stood but Abigail quickly spoke again.

"I understand. I would like to offer yourself and your ally two rooms in the palace at least. A daughter of Maximus Silvestre does not deserve to sleep in the filth among the slaves. You do not have to attend supper with us, I will have food sent to your respective quarters. Use my guards today and have them bring you to the throne room once you have gotten all you need; I will then take you to your quarters myself." Lexa nodded again and found herself kneeling to Abigail again, ignoring that she said she did not like being knelt to but it seemed like the appropriate thing to do. Lexa did not take the offer lightly; it was a great honour to her and she wasn't sure if she had heard right but the size of John's eyes said she indeed heard correctly.

"I thank you very much for your kindness your highness. I am very honoured; I do not know how I will repay you for this gesture." Lexa was still knelt in front of Abigail, with her head bowed. "You can start by getting up child and the next and final thing you can do is win tomorrow. Make your father proud." Lexa stood up and clasped her hands behind her back as Abigail walked away from herself and John with her two remaining guards as the other two stood on attention next to Lexa, waiting for instruction. Lexa pushed open the iron door again and directed the two guards inside; she instructed the one to take the body armour and the other carried the bracers along with the badge and red sash. She noticed that the armour already had a slot where the badge could clip in and she couldn't help feel that her father had this armour crafted specially for her.

When they made their way out of the treasury, down the stairs once again one of the guards spoke, his voice nervous. He and the other guard had exchanged glances the whole time, the one trying to push the other to finally speak to Lexa. "Is this your armour Gladiatrix? And are you really the daughter of thé Maximus Silvestre? I was a mere boy when I watched him fight in the Colosseum." Lexa took a few more steps down, her arms swinging at her sides, contemplating what to answer the guard. She wondered how it was that everyone seemed so at awe that she indeed is and was his daughter and why were they so intensely baffled by it. "Yes guard, it is my armour and I intend to fight in it tomorrow and make my father proud. Tell me, what is your name? I would like to address you properly if you are to carry my things."

"I am Lincoln Falco of the house Falto and this is Thelonious Jaha of the house Isus. Alexandria, if you do not mind me asking? Do you not think it may have to be tailored to fit you? I know of a great blacksmith not far from here that could have this ready before tomorrow."

"Lincoln Falco of the house Falto..." Lexa says as she chuckles, "Correct me if I am wrong but does your house name not mean Falcon and were your people not given this name because of your strange toes and feet?" Lexa looked down to his feet and then back up to his face. "Your feet seem perfectly normal Lincoln, how could you keep such a name that is clearly derogatory?" If the man's dark complexion allowed him to blush, he most likely would have but all he felt was his face grow warm because most people he interacted with did not know what his house name truly meant. "Perhaps you are right Alexandria, I should not mention my house name anymore." He replies chuckling as they reach the bottom of the steps. John too was laughing to himself, he had never seen a woman call out a man about his name and hinting at how ridiculous it was; Thelonious however kept a straight face, a boring man John concluded, too serious to his taste but Lincoln however was someone he could have an ale with.

"To answer your previous question Lincoln, no, I do not believe my armour needs to be tailored. This leather I'm wearing right now can be quite deceiving, I am not as muscular as I look, I assure you. I do however need new wrappings for my forearms and I would prefer a crimson red, do you have any vendors in mind?" Lexa asks as she looks between the three men in front of her. John shrugs his shoulders because he had never seen a vendor that sells such and Lincoln opts to look to Thelonious to suggest a place. Lincoln knew Thelonious' wife worked with the finest linen in the capital but he waited for Thelonious to suggest it himself.

Thelonious nodded, holding Lexa's bracers and sash close to his chest. "May I suggest a corner shop at the market square. My wife, she is a vendor of such and she can help you with any colour you may desire. I believe it is of the best quality you will find in the capital; she provides linen to the Emperor and his Empress' themselves. It is not cheap but I assure you it is worth every coin. She would be honoured to provide you with linen as she did to your mother Becca." Lexa was listening intently and he convinced her to buy from his wife when he said she provided linen to the Emperor and Empress but she was taken aback by the mention of her mother's name. Becca had the most beautiful linen she had ever seen and now that Lexa considered it, it did awfully look a lot like the linen Abigail Gryphem wore.

John was astonished at how many people recognized Lexa and how many people knew whom both her parents were. Upon coming here, he did not at all expect Lexa to be well known, he wondered how the crowds will react in the coming days when Lexa would fight in the Colosseum and it would come out to each one of them that she was the great Maximus Silvestre's daughter and who knows? Maybe it would not be him that overshadows her, but her who overshadows his fame with her own coming fame. "Yes Thelonious, it would bring me great pleasure to buy from your wife. Perhaps she could help me with some other wares I am in pursuit of as well." Thelonious nodded and set off in the direction of the markets with Lexa behind him, John behind her and Lincoln behind John.

It was starting to get late Lexa notices, the sun had moved considerably and it would not be long before it would start to set, but like Polis, as the day aged the heat did not diminish and the sun burnt hot on the leather she was wearing and her long hair hanging over her shoulders and back did not exactly help to keep her cooled off. Perhaps she too would invest in a slave to carry shade over her head while she traversed the city. She chuckled to herself at the idea, she had the wealth to own a slave but she was raised to know that it was not right to own someone, not a human. Perhaps an animal but not a human that deserved to have a free will.

They made it to the corner shop and Thelonious stepped to the side to let Lexa pass by him, or so she thought until she bumped into someone. The hooded person shorter than her bumped into Lexa, her arm half raised to block the impact but Lexa walked strong and solid, it was like walking into a concrete wall. The person slightly stumbled backward but Lexa quickly took hold of their forearms with her soft yet calloused hands. "Oh, my apologies, I am such a fool, did I hurt you?" Lexa asks before the hooded figure looks up and the most striking blue eyes shoot through her. "It's fine, I'm fine." The woman says as she brushes past Lexa into the crowds of people, closely followed by a dark-haired woman.

"Greetings, how may I help you?" Lexa's attention is drawn away from the blue-eyed girl that had just brushed past her by someone in front of her. She looks back in front of her and it's a dark-skinned woman that Lexa presumes to be Thelonious' wife. "Greetings to you to too. My name is Alexandria Silvestre, Thelonious here instructed me that you were the best person to come to for any linen needs." She says, with a friendly smile on her face while the flash of blue eyes flickered through her mind.

"That is very kind of him to say but I explicitly told him that I wanted customers to come to me without his say so." The women replies with a mischievous smile as she looks past Lexa to her husband Thelonious. "My name is Cassia, if you do not mind me asking, do you happen to be the daughter of Becca Silvestre?" Cassia asks with a glint in her eye.  
"Yes Cassia, I am, it is my pleasure to meet you."

Cassia shook her head and to Lexa's surprise the woman pulls her into an embrace and although Lexa didn't reciprocate at first, she eventually did and Cassia tightened her grip. After perhaps 20 seconds she released Lexa but left her hands on Lexa's arms. "I am so sorry for your loss child. Your mother was a remarkable woman and she made this shop of mine a reality, without her I would not be here. I will give you anything you need free of charge Alexandria." Lincoln and Thelonious still stood holding Lexa's armour and bracers while John was looking around the store, searching for the perfect colour of linen.

"I cannot possibly accept that Cassia, but thank you. I will prefer to pay for anything and everything I need." Lexa undid her leather bracers and placed them on the table next to her. "See Cassia, I need new wrappings for my arms. I recently came into possession of these gauntlets and considering the metal they are made of and the weight, they will chafe much worse than leather will. I don't suppose you have a cotton or velvet crimson red material? Or a red colour close to this." Lexa gestured to the sash Thelonious was holding for her.

Cassia pursed her lips in thought as her eyes studied the red sash. She definitely still had material like that, it was the red sash army Generals wore and they were often ripped or lost in battle so she always had extra material on hand to make a new sash. "Of course. I recommend the cotton; the velvet will get really warm and itchy. Is there anything else you require?" Lexa nodded in understanding, Cassia was right, velvet would be a nightmare.

"Trousers perhaps, that would reach just above my knee, dark in colour preferably. I also require new binding and undergarments if you tailor for such Cassia." Lincoln cleared his throat behind Lexa, embarrassed that she would ask for such in front of himself and Thelonious. "Oh Lincoln, do not be such a prude, she is only human or do the women you meet in taverns not wear undergarments?" Thelonious teased Lincoln, bumping him with his shoulder. Lexa turned around and quirked her eyebrow at the two men as Lincoln started to chuckle nervously. "Lincoln, I surely do hope they wear undergarments. You know what they say; women that do not wear undergarments are women that do not bathe. I would hate to think that is what you prefer."

"What is this I hear about women that do not wear undergarments?" John interjects as he makes his way from the other side of the shop. "They are like wild animals in bed, I must admit." John finishes, not knowing what the conversation was about. "Oh, John. It is better you keep quiet now before I make fun of you all night." Lexa jokes, a mischievous smile on her lips. She was feeling for an ale and surely John will know of a good tavern nearby the palace.

After a few minutes Cassia returns with all Lexa requested in her arms. From the wrappings to the bindings and undergarments. "I thought you might appreciate new wrapping for your legs as well, I took the liberty of taking the same red." Cassia held the trousers in front of Lexa and tilted her head to the side, making a judgement if it would fit Lexa the way she wanted it to. "It's like these trousers were perfectly made for you. They were for the Empress' handmaiden but I will make her new ones. Looking at the armour my husband and his friend is holding you're fighting in the Colosseum the same way your father did, am I right?" Cassia says as she undoes Lexa's current wrappings.

"Indeed, I am, along with my friend Octavia. She will only join me for the conjoined matches however. I hope to bring my family name great honour in the Colosseum, I too hope you will attend tomorrow." Lexa asks more than actually making a statement. Cassia reminded her a lot of her mother and it made Lexa feel safe and motivated; more motivated than she had felt in a long time. "Of course I will be, everyone will be watching. I will surely cheer for you Alexandria; may you find victory." She finished wrapping the red cotton around Lexa's forearms and gestured for Thelonious to bring the golden bracers so she can put them on Lexa to see if more or less cotton would be required for a comfortable fit.

When she fitted the bracers on Lexa and tightened the straps as she did for her husband every morning, she looked down at Lexa's forearms satisfied. The cotton looked enough but it all depended on how it felt. Lexa clenched her fists, making her forearms flex to feel if these bracers were in fact tight enough and suitable to fight in the Colosseum. "How does it feel Alexandria? More cotton, less perhaps?" Lexa shook her head no, they were perfect and they fitted her arms as if they were specially crafted for her, as if they were specially molded for her. "No, they're perfect, comfortable. Thank you, Cassia."

Cassia smiled at the girl in front of her and she noticed that Lexa's smile looked just like Becca's whenever she would get her new linens and dresses and the sight warmed Cassia's heart. "You know Alexandria, you look like one of the women in the tales they tell of warriors that fought in Greece many, many years ago. My grandmother told me of them, The Amazonian women, beautiful and fierce." Lexa looked down to the bracers with a smile and started to remove them again to replace them with her leather ones again; these golden bracers were for Colosseum use only she vowed right there and then. "That is funny, Cassia. My family is of Greek origin, the gods sure do seem to have a sense of humour then. But I thank you, this is perfect." Lexa takes out her leather pouch and takes out 20 gold coins placing it in Cassia's hands, more than triple the cost of the linen she's buying.

"No, Alexandria, I can't possibly take this. It is way too much." Cassia says worried trying to return the coins to Lexa's hands but Lexa steps back with her hands in the air and a broad smile on her lips. "Please, take it. I insist on it. Bet it on me tomorrow and you'll double or triple it. It will after all be thanks to you if I win. Comfort is the most important thing on the battleground." It was one of the first things her father had taught her as a young warrior, that if one was not comfortable in movement, you will not be comfortable in fighting and it could potentially cost you your own life.

"Fine, so be it. I'll be in the crowd tomorrow Alexandria; may the gods bring you the victory you seek." Lexa bows her head in thanks and attempts to gather the linen and undergarments Cassia brought but John beats her to it and takes it in to his arms. She eyes him but he only smiles back at her indicating that there was no room for argument. "A lady of your status cannot possibly carry her own wares Lexa." John says jokingly as he falls into step behind Lincoln and Thelonious in the direction of the palace. Cassia walks to the front of her shop and crosses her arms over one another as a smile crosses her mouth. Shortly after, the hooded figure that bumped into Lexa and the dark-haired woman returns to the shop and Cassia bows. "My Empress, my apologies. I was not aware someone was coming in while you would be here. I also must apologize to your handmaiden, I have sold the trousers I made for her but I will make new ones at once." she says as she turns to the dark-haired woman next to The Empress.

"Please Cassia, call me Clarke. My mother is the main 'Empress'" Clarke says with a wave of her hand dismissively. "And you as well as I know that my so-called handmaiden is my bestest friend, Raven. And I am sure she will not at all have a grievance that you have sold the trousers." Clarke says looking at Raven next to her, that had a clear displeased expression on her face but quickly drops it when Clarke's eyes land on her. She clears her throat before she meets Cassia's eyes. "Yes, of course. It's no problem." Cassia nods and returns her attention back to Clarke. "So, Clarke, what is it you were looking for? A dress, material for your canvases?"

"A dress for tomorrow's event. My father insists that I attend. Say Cassia, who was the woman that came into your shop when I left? The talk in the city says that we have 3 Gladiatrix this year, was that one of them? I have never seen a female Gladiator in the flesh before, only heard of them in tales." Clarke asks curiously as she rubs a piece of crimson red velvet material between her fingers, enjoying the soft feeling of it. "If that is what they look like, I can stare at them all day." Raven says as she walks around the store, she says it more to herself than to the other two women but it doesn't go unnoticed and Clarke gives her a look of warning that she should watch what she says in public.

"Yes, your highness. Her father is ... was the man with the record of winning 3 victories in the Colosseum. Maximus Silvestre, I do not think you know him." Cassia fumbles in a drawer where she kept dresses she had made before with the intention to sell to princess's and Queens that would come from Great Britain and Persia to watch the festives of the Colosseum. "No, I have not heard of him unfortunately. You know my mother and I only came from Great Britain 2 years ago when my father became Emperor. Besides I think the ways of the Colosseum is harsh and barbaric, human life is sacred and should be protected at all costs." This was the first year Clarke would truly attend the Colosseum fights since Jake insisted that she should become more a part of his reign and should make herself known.

//

By the time Abigail took Lexa and Octavia to their rooms in the palace, the sun had already set. Abigail found Octavia peculiar to say the least because she seemed familiar but Abigail couldn't quite put her finger on why the child would feel so familiar and so instead, she opted to say nothing aloud about her thoughts. Lexa noticed the one guard; Lincoln Falco take secret and lingering gazes at her friend Octavia and in an instant, she knew that he had taken a liking to her because Lexa herself used to look at Costia the same way before they had fallen in love with each other. At the thought, Lexa's heart dropped immediately but soon she recovered, knowing that Costia was now with the gods and was looking over her; and so was Lexa's parents, Maximus and Becca. That thought in particular brought peace to Lexa's broken heart and momentarily it would mend the broken pieces.

Abigail instructed Lincoln and Thelonious that they could go home to their families since it was late; Both Lincoln and Thelonious gratefully accepted. Thelonious headed home to see his wife and young son but Lincoln opted to go with Lexa, John and most importantly Octavia to a tavern nearby where most of the guards and gladiators would go to drink ale and have a bit of sports of their own. Lexa and John walked in front of Lincoln and Octavia who seemed to have an extensive interest in one another as conversation came between them easily. Upon entering the smell of ale and grilled meat filled Lexa's nostrils and for a split second it felt like she was back in Polis on a night after training where she and her father would go to drink an ale or three after a smoldering hot day in the sun.

There was loud laughter and slurred words coming from all around her and it felt so natural. "4 Ales please!" John called to a woman dressed in very little clothing Lexa notices and she merely acknowledged John with a wink. Lexa removed her weapons belt and placed it on the table in front of them as they all sat down, Lincoln and Octavia following her gesture. In hindsight perhaps it would have been better if she had left her swords in her quarters but then again, she was still on edge from what happened in Polis months ago and she didn't know when she would find herself in that same situation again. "Better to be armed and ready than to be caught with your pants down and nothing to defend yourself with." Her father's words echo through her mind.

They drank ale after ale after ale and it was more than Lexa bargained on to drink on the night but on around the 4th ale everyone had gathered around their table since John had challenged Lexa to an arm-wrestling competition as he did back in Polis whenever they got drunk. He was fully aware he would lose but it made for a good show to the bystanders. She smashed his hand into the table for the third time and the crowd erupted in cheers again, bumping their drinks against one another. "How about a real fight Alexandria, pick on someone your own size!" Octavia yells over the loud crowd and takes a seat in front of Lexa and the crowd cheered again, starting to make bets on which woman would win and which woman would lose.

Lexa placed her elbow on the table and took Octavia's hand into hers with a tight grip and smiled at her. Octavia had a determined look on her face and didn't return Lexa's smile. "3! 2! 1!" The crowd chanted counting down, when they reached one Octavia pushed against Lexa's hand with all of the strength she could muster, but Lexa's arm stood solid against her push and the crowd quieted down, staring, trying to predict which woman might crumble first; trying to predict who will lose their bet and who will win their bet. What they didn't know was that Lexa wasn't even pushing back yet, she was just matching Octavia's strength. Octavia's arm started to shake with the tension she was placing on her muscles.

Lexa used her left hand to pick up her ale and take a huge gulp and the crowd cheered. "Show off." Octavia says through her clenched teeth as she pushes hard but Lexa still didn't budge. "Just put me out of my misery Silvestre!" she yells and Lexa obliges, slamming Octavia hand onto the hard-oak table and the crowd cheers while some boo because they had lost their bets. "More ale!" Lexa yells and John does as told and fills her jug once more. A drunken man stumbled through the crowd and sat down at the table in front of Lexa where Octavia had just sat. Lexa wiped at the sweat that had formed at her temple, the tavern was hot and she was starting to work up a sweat due to all the ale she has had and the physicality of the arm wrestling.

"And who may you be?" She asks the man in front of her, he looked well kept, definitely not a slave. His hair was too clean and so was his skin, he wore nice clothing which had to mean that he was either a member of the senate or a young prince. "Finn Collins of the house Cato." He slurs and Lexa offers her forearm to him, a sign of greeting and respect. "Alexandria Silvestre, a pleasure to meet you. I hope your house name does you justice my friend; Cato being the skillful and experienced but clearly you have no experience wrestling with me." The crowds of people busted into a jumbled noise of laughter as the man sunk in his seat but quickly sat up again as his confidence returned.

Round after round went on and on and on and each time Finn would lose and on the 7th time Lexa shot up out of her seat with her fists in the air with yet another victory as the crowd continued to chant her name. "Lexa! Lexa! Lexa!" She reached for her jug of ale, ready to finish it off and go back to the palace to rest. She had not done any sort of strategizing with Octavia in preparation for the coming day which meant the night didn't go completely as planned. Right before her long fingers wrapped around the jug, Finn hit it off the table, sending the jug flying across the room into a wall and ale splashed all over the place. "Again!" he yells and Lexa looks at him with pity, she almost laughs at him. "Do you not know when you have lost Finn Collins of the house Cato? You're bringing shame to your name my friend."

He slammed his fist onto the table, baring his teeth. "Again, damn you!" he yells as spit shoots out of the sides of his mouth. "You're a drunk Finn Collins, an ugly drunk." Lexa says which makes the crowd laugh again at the young man's outburst as he continued to embarrass himself. "Beat me and this is yours!" Finn yells as he pulls a golden dagger from its sheath, driving its blade into the hard-oak wood table. The crowd had quieted down and they looked around at one another and then at the blade. "Fine, once more." Lexa says she sits down in front of him, taking the new jug of ale Octavia had offered to her and in one go she drinks it all, setting the jug down on the table with a hard thud.

She places her elbow on the table and Finn takes it with a tight grip, baring his teeth again. "Beat him!" "Come on!" "Lexa!" came the different chants from the crowd that surrounded them. In the corner of her eye Lexa sees a woman cloaked in blue, the same blue as the woman at the market that bumped into her. The woman with the dashing blue eyes and next to her is the dark-haired woman that was with her. They were staring at the wrestling match from the shadows but before Lexa could blink her eyes to take a double take and be sure of what she sees. She feels unbridled strength push against her arm and just before it's too late she focuses in front of her again and pushes back against Finn's arm until it was straight up again.

"Come on Lexa, you can do it!" John drunkenly yells next to her and that was all the motivation she needed and in an instant, she smashes Finn's hand on the table making him yell angrily. She keeps eye contact with him until his eyes dart to the dagger next to him but Lexa beats him to it with her left hand as she pulls it out of the table and drives it through his right arm still pinned down to the table by her own hand. He welps a cry of pain, the dagger went right through his arm and stuck into the wood as blood spewed from his arm. "I don't want your dagger. _Te futueo et caballum tuum_." She finishes in Latin and the crowd laughs at the insult she dealt.

When Lexa stands up to look in the corner where the hooded woman sat, she was no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te futueo et caballum tuum. = Screw you and the horse you rode in on.  
> (This was quite a popular insult in Roman literature and I kind of felt I had to use it simply because its hilarious.)


	6. Chapter 5

It was early morning, perhaps first light as the cold wind blew through Clarke's balcony doors, she had accidentally left them open the night before when herself and Raven came back to the palace from the tavern they were at. She had a few ales too many before she almost approached the Gladiatrix she had bumped into at the market earlier in the day. She was about to confront her about hurting her lover Finn. But her handmaiden and best friend Raven quickly pulled her out of the tavern before she made a fool of herself; not that Raven knew Clarke was seeing the man but because Clarke was the Empress and she could not be openly seen at a tavern, especially not fighting some slave. But again, Raven Reyes did not know that Lexa in fact was not a slave, all she knew was that she was a Gladiatrix considering the way she had her hair braided and by the way her muscles were perfectly toned. However what Raven found most peculiar was that the woman harbored her family crest on her forehead, burnt like a brand; a crest only men harbored.

Clarke rolled over in her bed as she only had a silk sheet draped over her body, she only wore her bindings and undergarments; just the way she liked it. But the cold wind from outside made her uncomfortable and her skin grew goosebumps as she attempted to reach for her thick furs that laid folded at her feet. Groggy with sleep she reached for them, but a cold hand crept over her own, helping her pull the furs over her. She quickly opened her eyes to see none other than Finn Collins of the house Cato; none other than her secret lover and the main advisor to her betrothed Bellamy Blake of house Bellicus. She quickly shot up, yanking her hand out of his. "What are you doing here? You know you can't be here so early in the morning; someone will see you!" Clarke was wide awake now and on alert, she couldn't possibly be caught with this man in her quarters at these hours even if they weren't doing anything devious this time. The servants in the palace will talk and surely word would reach her father, as well as her soon to be husband Bellamy and she simply could not risk it.

Bellamy held the most power in the senate since his father's untimely passing three years ago around the same time Emperor Titus stepped down as Emperor and handed his title to Clarke's father; his loyal army general Jake Gryphem. Clarke marrying Bellamy was the best choice politically for her father since the senate had to, to a point agree to Jake's word and decisions to make them final and to have his choices executed. "Calm down princess, I just came to say good morning and that I'm sorry that I did not see you last night. Some peasants robbed in the street and they actually hurt me pretty badly." He held up his arm for Clarke to see and she too started to remember the night before; Finn was speaking falsehoods to her. Yes, he was in an altercation but it was not with some peasant and nor was he getting robbed. He was simply just outmatched by a woman that was a Gladiatrix, a woman Clarke could not remember the name of because her drinking of the previous night certainly clouded her memories and caused her a serious pain in her head.

She winced at the pain that suddenly befell her and with that she fell back into her pillows, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her cold palms to her forehead. "Get out, please. I don't want to hear your ridiculous excuses, I'm not in the mood. On your way out, call Raven for me." Clarke pulled the furs up all the way over her body and snuggled into them to get comfortable, maybe she could get a few minutes of sleep before Raven would come to her as she had just requested. "My ridiculous excuses? What do you mean? I was really robbed, see? Look at my arm it really hurts." He feigned again, trying to get the sympathy of the woman that laid in front of him, but she didn't have a care in the world because she knew he was lying and was probably embarrassed about being bested by a woman multiple times.

"Hey, you will look at me when I speak!" Finn grabbed Clarke's wrist, yanking her out from between the furs so that she was finally looking at him, but her expression was bored. This wasn't new and it was starting to get old. He was a nice distraction from her coming marriage but he was becoming a bit too much; he was starting to feel like a child she constantly had to look after and not someone that could distract her without wanting anything in return. "And you will not touch me again! I know you were stabbed by a woman in the tavern because you were acting like a donkey, a drunk donkey actually. Now get out, I will not ask you again and don't you even bother coming back here either." She jerked her arm from his grip and gave him a look that would kill; if looks of course could in fact kill.

Embarrassed of himself that she had shunned him away and angered that she had the audacity to do so, he got up and walked to her door but not without spitting on the floor and uttering a few words in Latin that he knew she would not understand. "You were a _moecha putida_ in any case." Well, he thought she wouldn't understand anyway but with all the time she had spent in the palace, she had learned quite a bit of Latin from the various servants that cared to teach her when she asked. "How did that woman say to you last night? Screw you and the horse you rode in on! How dare you call me a dirty slut! _Futue te ipsum!_ "

_**[A/N: Moecha putida = Dirty slut** _

_**Futue te ipsum! = Go fuck yourself!]** _

Finn didn't reply, he knew he would say something else that he could not potentially fix later. He truly believed he loved her, or so his head said anyway and he went with it but he knew their relationship could never be successful because she was betrothed to the man he worked for and to tell the truth, he absolutely loathed Bellamy Blake of the house Bellicus. Finn was aware of Bellamy's endeavors and the various women he slept with. Perhaps Finn also knew that he was not good enough for Clarke but he was certainly better for her than Bellamy was and even she could admit that, or so he hoped anyway.

When he entered the hall, he bumped into Clarke's handmaiden Raven and he quickly apologized while he tried thinking of an excuse as to why he was in the Empress' quarters at these hours. "My apologies handmaiden, you have startled me and I did not mean to bump into you. I did not expect anyone to be up so early." Raven straightened out the dress she was wearing, eyeing the man in front of her as her eyes drifted to his arm and back to his eyes wearily as she quirked her eyebrow. "The Gladiatrix sure did a number on you, sir, if you do not mind me saying. You should see a healer or that wound of yours may become septic; the gods know the tables in that tavern is filthy. Now, what were you doing in my Empress' quarters, you know no man is allowed in there except her betrothed."

Finn looked the handmaiden up and down, suspicious of how she had known he was at the tavern the night before and he wondered how she knew the woman was a Gladiatrix, not even he had seen this year's contenders. He certainly didn't see the handmaiden at the tavern; he would notice a beautiful face like hers in any crowd. "I was in her quarters because Bellamy had sent me to give her a message. I do not mean to interrogate you but did you tell the Empress of what happened to my arm and how do you know the woman was a Gladiatrix?" He asked curiously, while he admired the handmaiden's features, he had never noticed that she actually had an immeasurable beauty to her.

"No, I did not tell the Empress anything of it. She saw it happen herself. Why she cared so much, I do not know but I do not care to know either. And about the Gladiatrix, it's obvious sir. The way she is built, twice your size perhaps, I still do not understand why you had challenged her, it was foolish even if I have to say so myself." Raven finished, pushing past Finn into her Empress' quarters because she did not want to hear another word from this man, she had grown uncomfortable under his gaze, it felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

//

Upon entering the Colosseum early in the morning, like any other architecture in the capital, it had words etched into the entrance. Ut Roma Cadit Ita Orbis Terrae. Lexa remembered the words from her father's stories, it meant "When Rome falls, so falls the world." It was a strange saying she thought and she couldn't feel like most royal Romans were perhaps a bit too egotistical for their own good. She didn't consider herself a Roman exactly, she was half Roman and half Greek.

Lexa was now under the Colosseum in the dungeons where the slaves were kept up until the fight. She could hear the crowds above her cheer and chant for action and she grew nervous, she had to put on a good show for them and win all at once in order to bring her father and house name pride. Octavia had already placed Lexa's new armour on her and tightened the metal clips in place, it was armour of the finest quality and she had never seen someone wear such a dashing finely crafted piece of defense. It looked like it was molded for Lexa's body specially. She wore her normal bronze greaves, her left that reached up over her knee and the right that reached just under her knee; the one that had a pattern on it that Octavia still had not managed to understand until this day.

Lexa stood in the right line-up as she looked to her friend Octavia whom stood in the left line-up. They both were Dimachaerus which meant they both fought with dual swords, that for now hung in their sheaths at their sides. Lexa flexed her fists in her bracers, as she did before every fight, ensuring that her hands were comfortable and her fingers could close over the linen as she wanted them to. Her hair hung braided but wet over her shoulders since she had dunked just her upper body in cold water before they walked out to the tunnels. Nothing shocked a hangover away like a dip of the head in icy cold water and after, instantly her focus came back and she was ready to fight.

"We fight together and we die together sister." Lexa says as she looks to Octavia, whom nods and returns the words they had learned at an early age at the academy. "We fight together and we die together sister." They were already chained to one another, perhaps a chain that was 8-foot-long and was locked in place around their waists. 8 feet wasn't a lot in battle and would allow for little to none mobility which may be a problem since they did not strategize for it the night before, nor had they ever practiced with such a short-chain. At the academy, the chains were at least 14 feet in length. Today would certainly prove difficult and a challenge, but she liked a challenge.

A bare-chested large man walked from the back of them to the front before he spoke. He wore a large steel helmet that covered his entire face and he was not armed which meant he wasn't a fighter and Lexa found herself quite relieved since he was at least five times her size. "When the Emperor enters, raise your weapons, salute him and speak together. Face the Emperor and don't you dare turn your back on him or you will be killed by the royal guard before the fight even starts. Now, go and die with honour Gladiators! May the gods be with you!" The rows of Gladiators chanted a war cry and went silent as soon as the door started to raise, queuing them to exit into the Colosseum.

Lexa retrieved the helmet from under her arm, the golden one, the golden helmet her father fought in within the Colosseum years ago and the same helmet he had died in months ago. Today she would come out in victory she vowed, no matter the cost. She placed the helmet on her head and she practically felt all of her father's power flow into her like an ocean with restless waves.

As she looked down, she noticed the man in front of her had urinated himself and she supposed it was a normal reaction for an untrained Gladiator; he couldn't even be considered a Gladiator, he was just a poor slave that is going to be tossed into a pit of wolves essentially. The real Gladiators being the wolves in his situation and him just a poor man that found himself in this unfortunate predicament and for a second Lexa felt bad for him, that he will most likely die in this coming fight.

The drop gate opened completely and group by group they jogged out into the Colosseum and loud roars erupted from all around them. Every single one of the Gladiators looked around themselves in awe at the mobs of people that all cheered in anticipation. Crossing her arms over one another, she simultaneously draws both of her swords out and twirls them in her hands, feeling the new leather grips she had put on them this morning when she could no longer sleep. She looked to Octavia one more time and gave her a nod as the musical horns started to be blown into and loud war drums being hammered at simultaneously, accentuating the entrance of the Gladiators as they took stance in the middle of the Colosseum.

On the side balcony an announcer walked out in his posh white robe and golden olive branches in his hair with his hands clasped in front of him as he too looked at the crowds around him. Shortly after The Emperor entered on another balcony along with his wife. Even at this distance Lexa immediately recognized Abigail Gryphem; and behind her was a blonde girl in an equally beautiful dress as the Empress and Lexa assumed, she had to be the Emperor's infamous daughter that no one knew the name to. Lexa couldn't make out her face from this distance but at her side was a man with black shaggy hair that wore armour as black as the night itself with platinum horses on it and two golden badges on each shoulder that clipped his black sash in place over his back.

Lexa herself looked down at her golden badge that showed her family crest that clipped her father's Army General sash in place on her armour. It looked dashing and fierce and she felt a sense of pride fill her as if a piece of her soul had returned at long last since it had left months ago along with her father's body when he was carried away to be buried. The crowds started to cheer "Cæsar! Cæsar! Cæsar!" which was another word for Emperor, but Lexa supposes it was easier to cheer than it would be to cheer Emperor over and over again.

Emperor Jake lifted his hand into the air toward the crowds in acknowledgment and soon turned his attention to the Gladiators that stood in front of him below. Lexa along with the other raised their swords, spears and tridents into the air toward him. "Emperor Jake we salute you! Men and women who are about to die, we salute you!" The last part was taught at every Gladiatorial academy and had to be said before each fight in order to show respect to one's fellow Gladiators that were about to die.

Soon the announcer quieted the crowds by raising both of his hands into the air and as indicated by his gesture the crowds and mobs quieted down. "On this day, we reach back to hallowed antiquity to bring you a re-creation of the fall of the mighty Marcomannic! On the barren plain of Danube there stood the invincible armies of the barbarian Alaric. Ferocious mercenaries and warriors from all brute nations. All of them bent on merciless destruction and conquest. The Emperor is proud to bring you the Legionnaires of Maximus Silvestre!"

How fitting Lexa thought, was it a coincidence that she would be the one to re-enact her father's victory? She wondered who had spoken into the Emperor's ear to make this battle in particular the one to re-enact. She held her head even higher as she felt Octavia's eyes on her as the announcer continued to speak. She did not hear most of what he said after he announced that her troop of Gladiators will be the Legionnaires which meant the opposing Gladiators will be the barbarian army of Alaric. "-The Emperor is pleased to present to you the barbarian horde!" 4 gates around Lexa's Gladiator group opened and to her dismay, these men were all giants. Giants like the man that spoke to them in the tunnel.

Quickly her troop went back to back as they were trained. "Stand strong brothers! Stay together and cover each other's flanks, together is the only way we will win!" Lexa finds herself barking orders to the men standing around her and strangely they oblige as they back up against one another even further. The other Gladiator brute giants stormed toward them with axes and swords and weapons she quite frankly had never soon before but they could definitely kill anyone with one strike. "Hold! Hold!" she yells again as she takes a deep breath after and drops her shoulders. "Charge!" in an instant all of them charged toward the large brutes.

Up in the stands, the betting had already started amongst the slave masters as well as the settlers of the capital and even Jake himself made bets. He enjoyed these festivals he held more than he even enjoyed the chariot races. Of course, he did not demand death in his Colosseum but he gave the Gladiators and the crowd the option to kill or not to kill, if a Gladiator were to submit, his or her opponent would have the right to decide if they would like to kill or not; if they will have mercy or not. On occasions, the crowd would not be pleased with such and they would either raise their thumbs upward which meant life or face their thumbs downward which meant death and to that, the Gladiator had no right to refuse.

John himself was having a particularly good time as he betted with slave master after slave master that Lexa and Octavia will come out victorious. "500 Aureus the two women will be victorious Marcellus, do we have a deal?" He yelled to a man he had acquainted with earlier and he seemed rich enough to keep up with John's bets. "Of course, we have a deal, Johnathan, I would love to take your coin from you, they will never come out victorious, they are just mere women! Women were not meant to fight my boy!" John smiled and patted Marcellus on the shoulder as he watched Lexa and Octavia strike down yet another two men without struggling. "But these two were, would you like to raise our bet to 1000 Aureus Marcellus?" He dug in his robe for another pouch of gold and held it out for John to see. "If we're going to go big, let's do 1200 Aureus that those women die my friend." John's smile widened and he nodded to the man, as he turned his attention back to the battlegrounds.

On the balcony where the Royals sat, Jake extended his golden chalice to his servant, indicating for him to pour him another cup. He was intrigued by the two Gladiatrix, especially the one whom wore an Army Generals sash, it was strange because the Roman empire had never had a female General before. Next to him sat his wife Abigail that watched the fight with glee since she knew exactly who the woman in red was that spun and ducked under blades and axes like it was no effort at all. As a surprise and to see if Alexandria actually had a fighting skill, Abigail didn't make her husband aware that Maximus Silvestre's daughter was here but she, however, did tell the announcer that Alexandria was here and to make it special for her, whether she wins or loses, that she would be re-enacting her father's battle that he had a victory in.

In front of the Emperor and Empress sat Clarke and her betrothed Bellamy Blake of house Bellicus. Clarke was sickened by the sight that people can just kill like that without hesitation but at the same time, she could not help admire the skill these Gladiators actually had, especially the two Gladiatrix that cut down men three times their size and she found herself rooting for them that they would win. "Do you enjoy the sport, Clarke?" Bellamy asks as he places his hand on his soon to be wife's hand and his advisor Finn standing behind him scowls in silence at the gesture. "No, men and women killing one another for the rich's entertainment is not a sport I'm afraid." She pulls her hand out from under his and rests it back in her lap as her handmaiden Raven offers her a bowl of grapes with a smile; she liked the answer her Empress gave the man simply because it wasn't the answer he wanted and the displeased look on his face gave Raven a smug smile since she seriously disliked him.

In the meantime, Lexa approached a man that wore a beast's head over his own and the stench of decay hit her immediately and she wondered how he could possibly wear it over his head and not die of the smell. She however made quick work of him as she sliced her swords across his bare chest, leaving a large gash one after the other until he dropped to his knees and she plunged her right sword through the man's throat and in an instant blood poured out of the beast's head through its decaying nostrils and teeth. She kicked onto his chest to free her sword that went through the remaining pelt into his neck and with the force inflicted he flew backward, dead.

Octavia had struck a large man with her remaining sword as her other went flying through the air earlier as it deflected off of the same man's blade. His brute strength deflected her blade off again and it sent her stammering backward a mere foot and then he bumped her in the abdomen with his iron shoulder plate, knocking the air out of her. But instantly Lexa was in front of her blocking the man's blade that swung down at Octavia to inflict the deathblow, with the shield she picked up she pushed forward onto the barbarian with all the strength she had that sent him stumbling backward because in this case, his weight will work against him. After all, he wasn't using it right against a skilled Gladiatrix as herself.

With all his force he swung down with a mallet-like object onto her shield and she shoved it away, exposing his entire torse which she quickly exploited as she drove her sword through his abdomen, plunging it right through him till the blade exited his backside. The crowd's cheers grew louder and louder as the men became lesser and lesser. Unsurprisingly another abnormally large man came stampeding toward them but Octavia was already on her feet again and they charged toward him too, their chain pulled taught between them high enough that it caught his neck. The brute did not see such a tactic coming as it clotheslined him onto the dry soil, his back hitting the gravel extremely hard and instantly Lexa and Octavia swung around and plunged their swords in his chest simultaneously.

When yanking the swords out, a spray of blood came with them and splatted more blood onto their faces than they already had; they were practically drenched in it. They were the last remaining pair along with one brute of their own that now towered over an opposing brute barbarian and he was bludgeoning the barbarians face in with his bare fists and once he stood up he looked around to see if there was anyone else left, but when he saw no other opponent he raised his large arms above him, thrusting his fists into the air in victory. The crowds cheered and cheered at the three remaining Gladiators as Lexa walked to where she had lost her sword along the way. She picked it up and sheathed it along with her other sword and Octavia would've done the same but it seems her blade had broken; she would have to get a new second sword crafted.

Jake stood up from his throne-like chair and clapped his hands as he called the announcer over. "Who is she, Marcus? The woman with the red sash." Marcus looked to Abigail, asking if he should still keep her identity a secret but Abigail raised a hand to him in dismissal. "That my dear husband is none other than Maximus Silvestre's only daughter, Alexandria Silvestre. I have to tell you honestly, I did not think she would make it through this fight, she is extremely talented though." Jake nodded his head and gestured for the announcer to come closer again and to tell the royal guard to be ready, he wanted to go down into the Colosseum grounds to meet this fierce woman face to face.

The musical horns sounded again, indicating the victory of the pretend Legionnaires and the Emperor made his way down into the Colosseum grounds along with his wife Abigail at his side. His daughter Clarke and main senator Bellamy staying behind up on the balcony as they watched the three remaining Gladiators walking toward the entrance the Emperor would come out of. However, Clarke's focus was on one Gladiator in particular, or a Gladiatrix actually. The woman with a golden helmet that matched the gold of the full body armour she wore, now stained with splatters of blood along with the golden badge that clipped in her red sash that hung over her shoulder. This Gladiatrix stared back at her as she walked toward the entrance, a grin on her lips.

The royal guard jogged into the arena first and surrounded the remaining Gladiators and at first, Lexa felt alarmed that they were being surrounded. "Forward! Arms ready!" The Generals yelled at their men as they formed an open square around the remaining three. The crowds and mobs had gone silent as they awaited the Emperor to emerge. "Gladiatrix, the Emperor himself has asked for you." A man from the royal guard said and Lexa nodded, awaiting further instruction. Soon after, the Emperor and Empress emerged from the doorway with valiant smiles as they waved to the crowds that once again cheered.

Lexa and Octavia along with the brute she did not know yet, kneeled in front of them, heads bowed. Jake and Abigail stood in front of them, seeing the blood splatter that coated each one of their skins. "You, Gladiatrix with the red sash, rise." Lexa did as told and stood up, but did not meet her Emperor's eyes, as he did not give her permission to look at him. Abigail softly spoke in his ear, making him aware that Lexa believed the tales that were told in the small villages that if she looked royalty in the eye, she will have a lifetime of bad fortune. Understanding, Jake nodded. "You may look at me Gladiatrix and remove your helm."

Again, Lexa nodded and placed her hands on either side of the helmet, lifting it off of her head. "Yes, my Emperor, as you wish."

Up above Clarke sat forward in her chair, finally seeing the woman's face even it was from afar. Her eyes confirming that it was indeed the woman she had bumped into at the market place the previous day and the same woman that stabbed Finn in the arm the previous night. How could she not have figured it out earlier, her arm tattoo, how did it not give her away?

"Your name Gladiatrix?" Jake asked, wanting to confirm what his wife had said earlier, if it is in fact his old friend Maximus' only daughter. "My name is Alexandria Silvestre. I am the daughter of Maximus Silvestre, the victor of this battle many years ago and the three-time champion of this Colosseum. My Emperor, I am at your service." Lexa kneels again, but keeps her head up, keeping eye contact with Jake as a smile crosses his lips as he shakes his head. "This is a shock Alexandria, I had no idea he had a daughter, nevermind one that would come to fight in my Colosseum. I haven't seen a Gladiatrix or Gladiator for that matter that matches your skill, I can see your father's blood courses through you like an untamed fire. Rise, Alexandria, and claim your victory, you have made Maximus proud."

As Lexa rose to her feet once more, Jake approached her and took hold of her wrist and rose it into the air, to show he approves of her victory today. The crowds cheered and the shouts of their voices were just about deafening. "You will have a feast in the palace tonight in the great hall in celebration of your victory. Your father was a great friend to me and I served under him in this particular battle that was re-enacted today. His victory was my victory as well and along with that Rome's victory. Clean up and my guards will bring you to the palace."

"Thank you, my Emperor, but I already have a quarters in your palace at the grace of your wife. She offered my friend and I two rooms yesterday when I met her. I will meet you in the great hall, your servants in the palace are quite helpful with directions."

Jake lowered Lexa's hand and patted her shoulder as he looked to his wife with a surprised look in his eyes as he wondered what else she had not told him yet. "I have a request of you that I would like to discuss with you over the feast, but until then, I bid you a farewell, Alexandria."

Up in the stands, John was delighted with all the coins his slaves gathered for him from all the other slave masters that betted against his two favorite Gladiatrix. He knew Lexa and Octavia would be successful in battle and there was still a lot of coins to be made but first, a celebration.


	7. Chapter 6

As the crowds and mobs started to filter out of the Colosseum onto the streets again, Lexa and Octavia were closely followed by Abigail’s guards again. Lincoln and Thelonious violently pushed back against the crowds with their shields as the settlers of the capital were now drunk and tried to reach the victorious Gladiatrix’s. The brute that was victorious along with them, was unfortunately a slave and after the Emperor left the arena; the brute was shackled again by the royal guard and escorted back to the dungeons beneath the Colosseum where he would be fed well, Jake assured Lexa when she asked what would happen to the man. He was to be treated better among the other slaves as a reward for his victory and the entertainment he brought to the crowds.

When they arrived at the palace staircase after the plebians were stopped at the gate, Lexa got the chance to look Octavia over, who seemed to be worse off than her. Octavia’s face had already started to bruise due to the brute’s fists that connected with her jaw and one eye bank. She had torn a piece of linen from her wrappings and pressed it to her temple to stop the bleeding; Lexa hadn’t seen Octavia in such bad shape since her 18th year of life when she started to train with the men. They didn’t take it easy on her and they beat her without any sort of mercy but she soon learned how to deflect and beat them. But these brutes, they were savage and a new opponent for Octavia to learn.

Lexa was used to brutes, she had tussled with a few at the academy; normally the women weren’t put against the brutes but Lexa insisted she learned such opponents as well. Her father always said to her that to defeat your enemy, you must know them better than you know yourself. That particular statement had saved her life more times today than she could have possibly counted. She didn’t bother to try to subdue any of her gashes and cuts simply because they did not hurt and she wasn’t squeamish of blood. However, when she started to ascend the steps toward the entrance of the palace, she could feel the cuts pull and tear even farther but she didn’t make a sound, instead, she only clenched her teeth and when she reached the top, she could feel multiple small lines of blood trickle down her outside thigh down onto the linen.

She could feel she had been hit on the jaw with the hilt of a sword once and on the other cheek she could definitely still feel the iron shield that hit her there as well but it wasn’t a new feeling in the slightest. In the academy it was key moves to hit your opponent in the face with a shield or the hilt of your sword to disorientate them; to open them up to an attack that could end their lives. Whether it was a longsword through the gut or a short sword through the neck. In the same breath, she could say that she was guilty of something that still haunted her up until this day when she allowed her emotions to take over her during battle. She was a mere child of 16 years of age when she was put against a slave boy of 17 years and he kept besting her on the training grounds. It angered and annoyed her because as he bested her, he mocked her for it. As her anger took over her, she swiped her shield at his head full force; not as they were taught; _a deathblow was reserved for the colosseum._ When her shield connected with his temple, a sick cracking sound echoed over the barren training grounds, and the boy dropped to his knees then backward, no longer laughing and no longer moving.

Up until this day she still did not know what happened to the boy because her father came running toward them, without looking at her, he picked up the boy’s limp body and ran off into the direction of the woods with him in his arms. She supposes she could guess what happened but she would rather not. The more her jaw ached of pain due to the shield strike, the more she thought of this boy, this boy whose name she could no longer remember. Octavia walked into her quarters across from Lexa’s as she patted her on the shoulder and said “I’ll see you later sister.”

Lexa closed her quarters door behind her and took a deep breath as a wave of fatigue set over her. She limped toward the statuette in the corner of the room as she started to unbuckle her armour but when she tried lifting it off of her body, her arms utterly failed her. “I was sent to help you, Gladiatrix, my name is Valentina. You achieved a glorious victory today, I must say.” Lexa turned around toward where the voice came and there stood a woman much shorter than her, perhaps the age her mother was. “I am Empress Abigail’s handmaiden but she thought you could use my assistance after your fight today.” The handmaiden says as she helps Lexa take off the gold tempered armour; and together they place the armour on the statuette.

“Thank you, Valentina. But I do not require a handmaiden or servant of any sort. I believe I can manage the rest. Again, thank you.” Lexa smiled at her warmly as she felt her skin cracking from the blood that had now crusted over her face. “I’m afraid I do not take orders from you, Gladiatrix. I only take orders from my Empress and she has instructed me to help you. Now come, I have already filled the bath with water for you. You are not the first Gladiator I would care for.” Valentina started walking toward the backroom and Lexa did not bother to protest again for she was too tired to. She unclipped her bracers and also placed them on the statuette as well; she would clean the blood from her armour later, but first, her body.

She followed Valentina into the backroom and as said the bath was filled with water clear as the skies and there was even soap and a variety of different oils. “Shall I undress you? Or will you undress yourself Alexandria?” Embarrassed by the woman’s question, Lexa pulled her linen tunic over her head, and then she was left in her bindings. She undid her weapons belt and placed it on a table to her left and she slid her trousers off ever so slowly, noticing where the large gash on her thigh was. The brute had made a bigger cut than she anticipated and it would probably take weeks for it to heal. She seethed through her clenched teeth as she peeled the material away from her leg where the blood had already started to dry.

Valentina had come up behind her and undid the leather straps at the back of her greaves. “Lift your left leg please,” Lexa did as instructed and Valentina took off the greave and moved it to the side. “Now the right.” Again, Lexa lifted her leg, this time with more effort since the cut was absolutely throbbing. Valentina undid the linen wrappings on Lexa's leg’s while Lexa herself undid the wrappings on her arms. “I’ll have these washed and returned to you in time for your next fight Alexandria.”

Lexa sighed and undid her bindings, unfazed that this stranger Valentina would see her nude. She was too tired and sore to care. “Call me Lexa, please.” Valentina nodded and gestured for Lexa to get in the tub where she intended to wash Lexa even if she protested. But Lexa didn’t bother protesting; the water was cold against her skin and it soothed her aching muscles but at the same time she felt every single place she had a cut and the water around her had already turned red. Not only of her own blood but the blood of those she had killed as well in the arena. “Lay back, so I can wash your hair. Its matted with blood and I don’t think the Emperor will approve.” Valentina said with a smile, but Lexa’s facial expression didn’t change.

Her mind was blank and so were her emotions as Valentina undid the braids in her hair and applied the soap and water to the thick matted strands. The water was no longer as clear as the blue skies, but tainted red as the battlefield was. Lexa expected to feel something after killing so people but strangely she didn’t feel anything at all, it was as if it never happened. “You know, Lexa, I worked in the palace with your mother when we were both younger; we were both handmaidens to Emperor Titus’ wife. Your mother was lucky to get out, especially with a man like your father.” Lexa snapped out of the trance she was in when she realized Valentina was speaking.

“You knew my parents?” Valentina nodded as she slowly ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair, getting out the remaining soap and tangles; she was reminiscing about those days. Every woman in the city was infatuated with Maximus Silvestre and his perfectly etched muscles, his dashing smile, and his beautiful green eyes. “Of course, Lexa. Everyone in the capital knew your father, he was such a kind man and he helped everyone he could; rich or poor it did not matter to him. But your mother Becca, oh dear, she did not like your father at first and I think that’s what drew him to her so much more. Although later, they fell madly in love and moved away from the capital to Polis and it seems they had a beautiful daughter, you.”

For the first time since the fight, Lexa smiled. Not all the memories she had of her parents were sad obviously, but most of the time the very last memories of them clouded the ones she had of them when they were just a normal happy family in the small city of Polis. Lexa didn’t say anything in return to Valentina though, she just rested her head back farther against the bath's edge. “I took the liberty of bringing you a dress for the feast if you would like to wear it. You are entitled to say no though and wear whatever you would like. But for now, I’m done and you’re welcome to get out and I will clean your wounds and close them to avoid them from getting septic.”

Lexa didn’t feel like laying in the tub of seemingly blood now anymore so she got out and Valentina took lead to dry Lexa off as well. Lexa wondered if this was what it was like to have a slave of one’s own; that they just did anything and everything for you. She wondered too how anyone learned self-dependency when someone else did everything for you but right now she wouldn’t protest; if she were to do it herself, it would hurt too much. “Thank you, Valentina. I would be honored to wear the dress you brought; I actually do not remember the last time I in fact did wear one. It would be nice to have a change.”

Valentina handed Lexa new linen for her bindings which Lexa wrapped around her breasts by herself and next she did her other undergarment. “Sit down on the chair in your quarters and rest, I will be with you shortly. I just have to gather the oils I’ll need to clean your wounds.” Lexa moved into her quarters slowly, almost limping since her muscles had pulled taught already and they would definitely hurt even more in the morning. When she sat down, she noticed her thigh was still bleeding and the blood had already run all the way down to her ankle. Her bicep was bleeding as well but it wasn’t as a deep gash as on her thigh, it was the nick of a sword at its best.

As Lexa straightened out her leg in front of her, trying to precisely assess the damage the brute’s blade made; Valentina emerged from the backroom with 4 different oils and a roll of cloth. She kneeled next to Lexa and assessed the wound herself. “This wound is one of the worse ones I have seen in my lifetime and to be honest with you Lexa; I’m not sure how you had even walked from the Colosseum up until here. The Gladiators I have cared for would have fallen in the arena and they would not have been able to get up. It seems the blade had even started to cut through your muscle.”

Lexa eyed her, wondering how this woman knew so much. To tell the truth she did not even really understand what Valentina had said; she didn’t understand what she meant with ‘they would not have gotten up’ why would they not get up? A Gladiator always stands up unless he or she loses a limb. There wasn’t any sort of healers at the academy and they did not apply oils to their wounds, the injured just hoped their wounds would heal by themselves. “Are you a healer Valentina? A woman with the talents of gods?” Valentina chuckled, thinking Lexa was joking but when she looked up to her eyes, she realized Lexa was actually asking a serious question.

“No Lexa, I am not a woman with the talents of gods. My mother taught me and her mother taught her. I tend to all the wounds in the palace and when we have war, I travel with the army to heal their wounds. Healing is a mere teaching as fighting with a sword is; I am actually teaching the Empress’ daughter in the art of healing.” Lexa looked to the woman in awe that she could think healing was simply a teaching and not a talent but then Valentina spoke of the Empress’ daughter, Lexa’s interests were really peaked; she had been curious about the Empress’ daughter ever since she saw her riding in on a chariot from afar. The blondest hair she had ever seen in her life that the sun flickered off of.

“Tell me of the Empress’ daughter if you do not mind Valentina, I have only heard of her. I would like to make a good impression on the Emperor at the feast, and I do not think he would like if I do not even know his daughters’ name. I know what you’re thinking though maiden; How does someone not know the Emperor’s daughters’ name? Well, today is actually my second day in the capital; I have never been here before. The only reason I am being honored this way is because of my father's fame among the people.” Valentina listened intently to what Lexa was saying and at the same time she was shocked to see that the Gladiatrix did not even wince or jerk once when she applied the oil into the wound; even the biggest men would wail a cry of pain at the burning sensation.

“For a newcomer, you seem awfully comfortable but I would probably give thanks to your evident contentment with change. It is clear that you have experienced much more heartache than anyone your age should ever endure.” Valentina wrapped a long cloth around Lexa’s thigh then tucked in the loose end inside, making it a snug fit before she continued to speak. “The younger Empress’ name is Clarke, a very intelligent child, sometimes too intelligent for her own good. If you would like to win the Emperor’s favor ask him about the chariot races that are organized after the colosseum games; it involves his two biggest prides, the arena he built for the races and Clarke that has won each year. But Lexa if you do not mind me saying, do not feel like you live in your father’s shadow, of course, being his daughter grants a large favor with the Emperor already but know that you have already proven your talents and skills today.”

Valentina had moved to Lexa’s bicep next where she applied the same oils carefully, that's where she noticed Lexa’s tattoo which she recognized. She remembered Maximus had the same tattoo, he had gotten it on his second victory; though she did not know the story behind it. “Clarke, hmm, a peculiar name. Thank you for your knowledge and advice maiden, I am sure it will come in handy.” Valentina nodded and finished wrapping Lexa’s bicep as well but she did not say anything more which Lexa appreciated; she was not in the mood for much conversation anymore but she knew she would have one more request of Valentina. “Would you mind looking at my friends’ wounds as well, I believe she is much more injured than I am but she would not admit it.” Valentina only smiled and got to her feet to open the balcony doors to let in fresh air before she returned to Lexa with her hands clasped in front of her. “Do not worry about your friend. The guard, Lincoln, is a healer in training, one of my best students. He has assured me that he will care for your friend while I care for you.”

“Thank you, Valentina. It is duly appreciated. Now, this dress you brought; I hope it will cover this horrendous leg of mine.” Lexa says with a broad smile on her lips and a tone of playfulness in her voice. Her fatigue would just have to wait, getting dressed and prepared for the feast was the top priority now. “Of course, it is quite formal and now that I have seen your wounds, it may have not been my best choice.” Valentina had a sheepish smile on her, embarrassed that she did not take Lexa’s wounds into consideration when she chose the dress before she came to her quarters. “But perhaps we could make it work, let’s see.”

//

Lincoln and Thelonious were escorting Lexa and Octavia toward the great hall for the feast and loud laughter as well talking could already be heard throughout the halls of the palace. Each servant they passed in the halls stepped out of the way and bowed their heads at Lexa and Octavia and each time this happened they exchanged glances of discomfort with one another. Almost asking each other if they knew why these people were acting this way, it was strange because neither of them had ever been bowed to or ever been shown so much respect. The only respect they ever received was normal human decency and nothing more than that.

When the guards swung open the large doors, the great hall was revealed and it was beautifully lit by multiple braziers all around the room and golden fixtures hung from the roof which all held multiple candles. Both Lexa and Octavia stopped to admire the room and the variety of paintings made of the gods on the roof. There were also many statues, that of gods and soldiers in war, it truly was a spectacular great hall.

When the crowds at the long tables turned and saw it was Lexa and Octavia, they cheered and every here and there somebody chanted their names. For a second it felt like nothing else other than the tavern they were at the previous night. Up until Emperor Jake rose from his throne-like chair at the main table, raising his hand to quiet the members of the senate who clearly had too much to drink already. “Welcome to the victors of the day! The gods have shone their graces upon you and you make Rome proud!” The crowds lifted their jugs in the air again cheering a loud cry of pride.

“Please, join me at my table Alexandria.” Lexa looked to Octavia apologetically that she had to leave her now among people she did not know but Octavia did not seem to mind judging by the large smile on lips. Lexa approached the main table where she saw Emperor Jake sit with his wife to his left and his daughter, Clarke, to his right with the man in the armour as black as the night with his two golden badges next to her; the same man that sat next to her on the arena balcony. Meanwhile, Lincoln gestured for Octavia to follow him to the table where they would sit among the rest of the royal guard. “Unfortunately, you would have to sit with the royal guard brutes my lady, I hope you do not mind.” Lincoln says gesturing at the table and for Octavia to walk in front of him. With a grin she looked back at him, she was already quite fond of the man. “I do not see the unfortunate part, guard. I tend to like the idea to have a few ales with you Lincoln, your company brings me great pleasure.”

When Lexa arrived at the table one of the guards pulled out the chair for her opposite the Emperor, making them eye to eye. Lexa only looked between Jake and Abigail but she did not allow her eyes to look at Clarke since she did not have permission to look at her. She could only in the corner of her eye see the same blonde hair that glided in the winds the day before and that Clarke in fact was staring at her though, unashamed and unabashedly. Lexa wondered if all the blood was washed out of her hair, or perhaps she still had a smear of blood across her cheek because why was the Empress staring at her for so long?

“I am so pleased that you could join us tonight Alexandria, I can imagine your fatigue after today’s battle must be immeasurable. Can I offer you a chalice of red wine so we can get the celebrations underway?” Lexa nodded without a word; she was nervous under everyone’s eyes which was uncommon for her. She was never uncomfortable around people, but perhaps it was because they were all of a much higher rank and social status than her. A servant offered the chalice of red wine to Lexa which she accepts with a thank you and she quickly gulped it down to calm herself. “You must forgive my manners. I am not used to new people joining my table so I tend to forget about introductory. Alexandria, this is my daughter Clarke Gryphem, my only child.” Jake says gesturing to his daughter next to him.

Lexa turned her head in the Empress’ direction but did not meet her eyes. “I am honored to be in your presence, your highness. I am Alexandria Silvestre.” Clarke studied the Gladiatrix, wondering why her eyes were trained down at the table, seemingly finding the meat awfully intriguing, and was that her dress? Why was the Gladiatrix wearing her dress? “If you are so honored to be in my presence Alexandria why do you not look me in the eyes? Is it not customary from where you come or am I not of high enough status for you?”

Lexa cleared her throat, scared she had offended Clarke with the stupid tales they were made to believe when they were children. She wanted to forget the tales and the ailments they spoke of right there and then because she did not want the Empress to be offended. “No, your highness, it is nothing of the sort. My deepest apologies if I offended you. Where I’m from, there are these foolish tales that we will have a lifetime of bad fortune if we look in the eyes of royalty without permission and unfortunately, I have fallen for these tales and I believe in them. Better safe than sorry my father always said.”

Clarke shifted in her chair as she huffed a laugh of merriment. Her father was looking at the exchange between the two women amused; he knew of the tales and so did his wife but it seemed that Clarke did not know of them and he wasn’t about to interject. “I am sorry to tell you but you will have a lifetime of bad fortune then Alexandria for you have already looked me in the eye at the market yesterday. I was wondering why you were so coy but it makes sense now; you had no idea who I was.”

Unintentionally, Lexa does look up and meet’s the eyes of the young Empress. Blue. Oh no. Now that she did look, she could not get herself to look away. She only managed a mere glance at her in the market but now, so close, she studied her every feature until Jake cleared his throat. “Well, well, Alexandria it seems you met my entire family before you met me. Not many have had such luck.” Jake then turned his attention to Clarke next to him. “We will have a talk later as to why you were in the market yourself. I have warned you that it is dangerous. I may be Emperor but I still have many enemies my daughter; you have servants for a reason, use them if you need something in the market. I don’t understand why we have to keep having this discussion over and over again.”

While Jake was talking to Clarke, Bellamy reached over the table extending his arm to Lexa in greeting. He takes her forearm in a tight grip, accepting her as his equal, a warrior and soldier of sort. “I am Bellamy Blake of house Bellicus. Head of the senate and General of the Roman Legionnaire. It is an honor to meet a Gladiatrix of your caliber. I grew up on stories and tales told of your father in the great war of Marcomannic as well as the stories of his great victories in the colosseum. Your skill certainly portrays the tales told of him.”

Lexa lets go of his grip and sits back in her chair as the servant places a new chalice of wine beside her. When she is about to answer, the man behind him turns around and Lexa freezes, it was Finn Collins of the house Cato, the same man she had stabbed in the arm the previous night because he was acting like a fool. What is he doing here she wonders but doesn’t ponder over it any further. “An honor to meet you senator Blake and an even bigger honor to meet the current General of the Roman Legionnaire, the protectors of Rome.”

“The gods have blessed us with no war luckily and it allows me to spend time in the capital as a senator and of course it allows me time with my beautiful betrothed.” Bellamy says as he places his hand over Clarke’s that was resting on the table and again Lexa notices the young Empress still staring at her. Lexa felt insecure under her gaze and she was convinced she still had a smear of blood somewhere across her face, it’s the only thing that made sense- wait, betrothed?

“You are set to marry the Emperor’s daughter?” Lexa’s question comes out sounding quite rude and abrupt even if she did not intend for it to sound such a way. It was just that it was uncommon for a senator to marry someone of the Royal family; a conflict of interest since the senate and Emperor must make decisions on their own accord and then discuss what would be best for their people. They were not supposed to have an influence on one another directly. “My apologies, I did not mean to sound so rude. I suppose I’m just confused; I wasn’t aware a member of the senate was allowed to marry someone of royalty. It’s against the law of the people is it not?”

Clarke pulled her hand out from under Bellamy’s as she did on the arena balcony as well, his sudden touches and shows of his version of affection in public made her uncomfortable. She immediately raised her chalice to her mouth, trying to hide the smile on her lips that the words of Alexandria brought to them. Clarke had been saying the same thing to her father, that the people of the capital will not be happy with the marriage between herself and the senator but he refused to listen to her.

“We are trying to overrule that rule in particular. I am a firm believer that the senate and Emperor should merge in decision making. It would work more effectively and faster and we can avoid listening to a bunch of old men who enjoy debating about pointless things.” Bellamy answers Lexa distastefully, he did not like to be questioned in his decisions, especially considering his rank. According to him, he could do whatever he pleased to do. “Now, if you would excuse me. I am tired after today’s events and I think I will retire to my quarters.” Bellamy says as he rises from the table and goes to shake Jake’s forearm before he leaves the great hall closely followed by Finn Collins.

“You must excuse him; he isn’t the best company.”

Lexa turns her attention to Clarke as she comes out of a daze as she watched Bellamy leave, wondering if it was her words that angered him enough to make him leave so abruptly. “I’m sure it's just because he’s tired, your highness. I also apologize for what I said, it did not mean to sound rude. I also apologize to you Empress for not recognizing you at the market, it is my first time in the capital.” She left out the part that she too only found out yesterday that there was a new Emperor; it wasn’t her fault though, she tended to exclude herself from all the political talk at the academy.

“It’s okay Alexandria. You’re forgiven but only because it’s your second day here.” Clarke says jokingly before she takes another sip of her wine. “If you do not mind me asking, but why do you have your family crest branded on you? Do women in your customs get them too and not only just the men? Excuse me for staring at it this whole time, I’ve just been so curious, I’ve never seen it before.”

Unconsciously Lexa soothes her fingertips over the crest, of course, that’s what the young Empress had been staring at, not the imaginary blood smear on her face. Again, Lexa felt embarrassed and maybe she felt her cheeks become a bit warmer too. “I got it on my 18th year of life. I insisted to get it because I intended to bring my family name great honor. My father wasn’t too fond of the idea but eventually gave in. Besides, I think it strikes up a sense of fear in my opponents.” Lexa finishes with a smile when she noticed Clarke smiling at her too, amused by the tale.

Jake cleared his throat again and it caught Lexa’s attention and immediately she turned to him, showing that he had her full attention if he wished to speak to her. “I invited you here tonight with an ulterior motive, I must admit Alexandria. I wish to make a request of you and you are entitled to decline but I would sincerely appreciate it if you do accept.” He definitely had her attention now, if he didn’t have all of it before, he certainly has it now. Lexa could also see that he had both his wife and Clarke’s attention too. “Yes, my Emperor, in the arena you mentioned that you have a request of me and I am at your service.”

Jake swirled the wine in his glass as he ran his tongue over his teeth in thought. “Well, Alexandria, I would like you to become the head of my daughter’s personal guard. I can see your loyalty to the throne runs as deeply as your fathers did and so this decision really wasn’t much effort for me to make and now that I know Clarke traverses into the market without her guards, employing you into her guard seems like an even better idea.”

For a second Lexa’s eyes flickered to Clarke’s and she gazes back at her as she places her now empty chalice on the table in front of her. “Father, that won’t be-“ Clarke tries to say, trying to convince her father that she really did not need another guard, especially not a Gladiatrix that doesn’t even flinch before taking a life. “I have already decided Clarke. It is now up to Alexandria to make the decision; to decide if she accepts or not.”


	8. Chapter 7

Of all the things Lexa thought Emperor Jake would request of her, this particular thing wasn’t it. She thought he might have been interested in the mercenary work she did, but he asked her to join the royal guard; to guard his only daughter. Lexa had never in her life been a guard before, she had absolutely no experience in it. Yes, she knew how to kill and it didn’t bother her to kill but guarding someone was a completely different task. “I don’t know what to say, Emperor, that is a very broad spectrum of work. I have no experience in guarding someone if I must be honest. I’m not sure if I’m fitted to carry out the task.” Lexa spared one more glance toward Clarke that only looked back at her bewildered as well.

“Oh, please Alexandria! Your loyalty to the throne is all the convincing I need. The biggest part of guarding is being able to kill and you have no problem doing that, do you? Besides, I think Clarke would appreciate another feminine energy in her life, the gods know her handmaiden only gets her in trouble. With you, in the guard, you can keep her out of such and keep her out of harm’s way. There are added bonuses as well, you will have permanent housing in the palace and access to just about anything your heart desires. To convey my gratitude, you may have anything.” Jake finished his chalice of wine and placed it on the table as he started to eat while waiting for Lexa to answer but she was speechless. She came to the capital to fight in the Colosseum not to protect royalty. But she knew she would never receive such an offer again and well the young Empress … she was breath-taking.

How bad could being in the guard be? Considering all the added bonuses. Lexa stared at Clarke, eyes locked with one another but Clarke’s expression held a challenge, almost telling Lexa not to accept the offer. Meanwhile, Lexa was weighing the cons with the perks but turns out she couldn’t manage to find any sort of cons in being part of the royal guard. “Look, Alexandria, I do not want men in my daughter's guard simply because I know how they are. She’s set to marry senator Blake and the gods know men don’t accept a future betrothal; I don’t want her bothered by such. So, I sincerely request you to accept my offer otherwise I will employ your friend Octavia and I am sure she would not decline but you are my first choice.”

Clarke started to stand up from the table, the back of her knees pushing back the chair from out under her with force. She didn’t know why but she was outraged that her father wanted to put a brutal Gladiator in her guard even with the knowledge that Clarke absolutely loathed people like Gladiators who killed for fun. The truth was that she had put on a brave face when Alexandria joined them at their table but truly, she was scared of the Gladiatrix beyond belief. She did not show the emotions someone would show who just spent hours killing people for other people’s entertainment, she was emotionless. A blank stare and a voice void of emotion; she seemed like she was living any other normal day and that was the most frightening to Clarke. Essentially, Alexandria seemed like nothing more than a barbarian that had no care or regard for human life.

A monster.

A beautiful monster though, Clarke notes.

Lexa doesn’t look at the Emperor when she speaks but she locks eyes with the young Empress Clarke, the woman who was going to bring her a lifetime of bad fortune as the legend goes. “It would be my honor to join the guard, Emperor. Shall we discuss the terms further over a jug of ale, I have grown rather fond of the capitals ale.” A smile tugs at the corner of Lexa’s lips as Clarke shakes her head; the warning in her eye was noticed but not heeded by the Gladiatrix and it absolutely coiled up rage inside of her. “Magnificent!” Jake exclaims rather loudly as a maiden with a jug of ale comes to their table. “Clarke, will you stop acting as dramatic as the street performers and sit down?”

At her father’s words, she sat down again, realizing that she was probably acting like a child but she knew she would still have to make a plan to get rid of her newly appointed guard. Clarke did not want someone around her permanently that absolutely challenged everything she believed in. She was a firm believer of life but Alexandria; it was clear that she was a firm believer of killing and death. Jake turned his attention back to Lexa and he raised his jug of ale toward her and she slammed her cup into his, both of them with broad smiles. “In the morning, I will have someone come by to measure you in order to craft royal guard armour. In the meantime, wear the armour you wore in the arena today. It will still set you aside from the normal guards and then I would also like to discuss your future fights in the Colosseum.”

Unintentionally, Lexa’s eyes drifted from the Emperor again to Clarke because she could feel her gaze burn into the side of her. She couldn’t manage to pay attention to the Emperor if Clarke continued to stare at her, it was far too distracting. The look on her face portrayed disgust and disdain and Lexa couldn’t figure out why the Empress was acting this way. They were having a perfectly normal conversation earlier; it was friendly even but now the young Empress’ attitude toward her had changed completely. Without thinking clearly, she speaks. “Is there something wrong your highness? Something on my face perhaps? Is it my crest bothering you again?” Lexa speaks over the Emperor, which is a clear sign of disrespect which she quickly realizes. “My apologies Emperor, but I am finding it particularly hard to heed your words while your daughter stares at me unabashedly.”

Jake looks to Clarke and quirks an eyebrow, seemingly unbothered that Lexa had spoken over him and essentially interrupting him. “Would you like to ask something, my daughter? Is something about Alexandria bothering you?” Clarke pulled her lips into a straight line and cleared her throat then averted her gaze to the plate of food in front of her. “No, sorry father. Please continue, do not mind me.” Suspicious still, Jake nodded again and averted his attention back to Lexa but this time it was Lexa staring at Clarke, forgotten that Jake still wanted to speak to her and discuss terms. Lexa was bothered that the young Empress could act this way without knowing her. If Clarke was upset about her accepting the request to join the royal guard then, of course, she must know that no one actually refuses anything the Emperor asks of them, not without any consequence anyway, therefore it really was a no-brainer.

“As I was saying,” Lexa flickered her eyes back to Jake and quickly blinked her seemingly dry eyes after keeping them open for far too long. “You may continue to fight in the Colosseum but you will be representing the guard. You will no longer be seen as one individual, once you walk into the arena clad in royal guard armour, you directly represent me and what I stand for Alexandria. I believe in mercy but you cannot show it to just anyone now … let’s just say sometimes before a fight I will ask you to focus on one person in particular and you have to make sure you kill them in the way I tell you to. Do you understand what I mean?”

The thought was running through Lexa’s mind the same way a wild horse would run over barren plains chased by a pack of wolves. What he was saying sounded like mercenary work, not a normal as intended gladiator slave kill, rather someone that was tossed into the arena on purpose to meet their demise under the public eye to send a message. Although she did a lot of mercenary work, this request made her feel uneasy. Was Jake as corrupt as Emperor Titus was? Lexa remembered her father telling her of Emperor Titus, that he wasn’t a very noble man but that he got things done one way or another. Whether it was to do a favor for a rich politician or to blackmail a member of the Senate based on their rendezvous with prostitutes in whore houses around the capital. “No, I am not sure I do know exactly what you mean my Emperor-“

“What he means is that sometimes someone will ‘accidentally’ end up in the arena and you should kill them in the exact way he tells you to. That shouldn’t be a problem for your right? I could see that you thoroughly enjoy killing and watching the light of life drain out of the people, I’m pretty sure you-“

“Enough Clarke! Behave yourself! What has gotten into you, tell me, what is the big problem that you have gone so sour; you never treat our guests this way, why do you treat Alexandria so distastefully when she has done nothing to offend you?” Jake had slammed his clenched fist onto the table, making both Abigail and Clarke flinch in their seats. He was tired of Clarke’s childish behavior for the night. “Don’t even bother answering. Leave us, go to your quarters and get yourself together and we’ll speak in the morning.”

With a sarcastic smile toward her father, Clarke removes the cloth from her lap and throws it on the table with force as she leaves the table toward the exit of the great hall. “I can’t help think it's my fault Emperor, I think she dislikes me because of what I did in the arena today. She seems perplexed over the idea of killing but surely, she must understand this is to keep the people entertained and in your favor. Without the arena festival each year, the city will coarse with unrest.” Lexa paused and argued internally with herself about what she will do next but she knows she would not be able to sleep on the night if she does not try to smooth things out with the young Empress otherwise the following day and the coming days will be quite uncomfortable for them both. “If you will excuse me, my Emperor, I would like to make sure Clarke gets to her quarters safely especially since there are a lot of drunkards in the palace tonight. Might as well start my duty sooner or later.” She finishes with a smile as she too removes the cloth from her lap and places it on the table.

“Of course, Alexandria. Thank you, I apologize for her behavior, she’s not like this normally. I bid you a goodnight and we will speak soon.” In return, Lexa bowed her head to the Emperor and to Empress Abigail as well and then quickly went off in the direction Clarke went into. It was a straight hall most of the way and Lexa could see her still angerly walk down it, only a few feet until she would get to the dead end and would have to go either left or right. Lexa walked equally as fast as Clarke, maybe even faster just in order to catch up with her but Lexa’s thigh was throbbing with pain, with her fast movement now she was sure it was tearing again.

“My Empress!” she calls for Clarke but she doesn’t turn around and perhaps she walks even faster but it may only be the play of light Lexa supposes so she calls again. “My Empress! Would you please slow down!” That seems to work because Clarke slows in pace and turns toward Lexa but when she sees that it in fact is Lexa she crosses her arms over her chest annoyed but still she waits for Lexa to catch up. “You’re not much use as a guard when you’re injured you know. Wonder if my eager father took that into consideration; I could probably best you now if I wanted to, considering the way you’re limping like an injured horse.”

They had turned right at the dead end, in the same direction Lexa’s quarters was if she remembers the route correctly. She was limping and it did hurt but she did not wince, she only clenched her teeth and tried to put as little as possible of her weight on her right leg. “Even injured you wouldn’t be able to best me, my Empress, I doubt anyone in the capital could. But I do appreciate your enthusiasm and challenge, it’s refreshing. Give me 3 days and I will be at full potential again, I only got wounded because my friend Octavia was bested and I had to protect her and I wasn’t in the best position to do so. But you know that because you have had your eyes on me like a hawk all day stalking its prey from afar.”

Clarke huffed a laugh as they walked through the dimly lit corridors toward her quarters, though she didn’t actually want Alexandria to know where her room was but she supposed Alexandria would find out eventually anyway since she after all was her new guard. “So not only are you a killer but an egotistical one at that. Won’t you just be the biggest treat to be around every day from now on?” She says sarcastically, uncrossing her arms from her chest, leaving them swinging at her sides again. “What is it you wanted to speak to me about Alexandria? Because I am not particularly interested to speak with you; you’re my guard and nothing more. You protect me and the day goes by and the next day you will do the same thing until you grow bored of it.”

Lexa looked to the beautifully tiled floor they walked on as a smile crossed her lips. She enjoyed Clarke’s attempt at insults as well as her attempts at making her believe that taking up the request of being her guard was a terrible decision. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she still continued to limp but she was on alert as she heard drunk slurs and yells throughout the corridors around them. “Not egotistical your highness, just confident in my skill. Perhaps you will let me prove myself to you, that I am not all talk. I am more than a Gladiatrix, that I assure you. Yes, I have no experience in truly guarding someone but I know I can protect you from anyone in the capital that would mean you harm and I think the Emperor knows that. I do not want bad blood with you, I want this to be as comfortable as possible and I wish to earn your trust; it would be essential for you to trust me in order for me to effectively protect you, so with that said, I would like to apologize if I have brought you any discomfort on this night.” 

“You do not bring me discomfort purposely Alexandria, it's who you are that makes me uncomfortable. Yes, I intently watched you today, killing man after man, and not once did I see you hesitate or show any sign of mercy. You scare me, Alexandria. I think it’s foolish that my father has put you in my guard based on your father’s legacy and loyalty to the throne. Who says that you have not been changed in the loss of your father and you do not hold the loyalty as he did; who is it to say that you won’t kill me in my sleep for a quick coin from one of my old lovers?”

Important information, that’s what that was to Lexa, not an insult of any sort. Clarke revealed that her old lovers held ill will and intentions toward her. Progress. “I do not expect you to understand why I fight in the Colosseum freely but I do request that you do not judge me upon it for you do not know me or where I am from or what haunts me, Empress. But I will never physically hurt you intentionally your highness, not for any amount of coin. You need not fear me, I mean you no harm.” Clarke intently watched Alexandria again, did she just say she fights in the Colosseum willingly? Is she not a slave? Without thinking about it any farther she asks. “Do you mean to tell me that you traveled to the capital willingly just to kill in the Colosseum, Alexandria?”

They had reached Clarke’s quarters and she pushed open the door, allowing Lexa to enter in front of her. “You really do-“ Lexa pressed her palm over Clarke’s mouth while putting her other hand's index finger to her own lips, gesturing for Clarke to be quiet. The room was dark, very dimly lit only with the moonlight that streamed in through Clarke’s ajar balcony door. The brightest stream of moonlight was over the door they had just entered through and Clarke could clearly see the gesture Lexa made, as well as the look in her eyes that was serious, intense, and full of danger.

Clarke was sure the blood in her veins had run ice-cold, was this when Lexa would actually kill her, was that what it was? In the privacy of her own quarters, she would be killed by her newly appointed guard. She spoke the bad omen and here it was, actually happening in reality. She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever was about to happen next but then she felt Lexa remove the palm she had pressed to her mouth and she opened her eyes as Lexa sauntered forward into the darkness. The only sound in the room being the creaking of Lexa’s leather sandals as she takes each of her steps farther into the dark until Clarke could no longer see her.

Then she hears a scuffle and the grunt of a man and a wince of pain coming out of him. Instantly Clarke feels on the table next to her, knowing there’s a candle which she quickly lights and rushes toward where the grunts were coming from. Lexa held down a man, his front pinned to the cold tiles as she pressed her right knee into his back. Her left hand was pulling his hair upward, baring his neck more where she held her dagger to it. The man seethed through his teeth, blatantly aware of the cold steel against his neck that was starting to draw blood. “What is this man doing in here your highness? Is this one of your past lovers with ill will toward you?”

Clarke crouched down, shining the light of the candle over the man's face. “Finn? What are you doing in here prancing around in the dark?” she looked up to Lexa and her eyes were already on Clarke, waiting for her orders. “Get off him, he’s not here to hurt me. He’s probably just a drunk donkey again in the wrong room.” Obeying Clarke’s order, Lexa removed her dagger from his neck and let go of his hair but not before she shoved his head forward annoyed that it was the same moron she had to deal with the previous night. However, when she finally stands upright, her right leg fails her due to her wound and she almost collapses but Clarke grabs her arm, steadying her.

Annoyed by her injury and even more annoyed by Clarke’s earlier words that she wasn’t much use as a guard with such a wound, now proved to be valid; she yanks her arm from Clarke’s grasp. “Let go of me, I’m fine.” Lexa says rather distastefully as she presses her palm to the wall beside her, steadying herself more. Clarke only shakes her head then returns her attention to Finn that had stood up and was straightening out the linen shirt he was wearing. “I wasn’t aware you would have a visitor of your own tonight, my apologies Clarke. Though, I’m sure Bellamy will be very displeased to know that you sleep with slave gladiators now.” Finn says more for his own ego than to actually offend Clarke, but he was hurt that she had brought a woman to her quarters, a woman Clarke knew stabbed him in the arm the previous night and now again bested him. He was embarrassed, to say the least.

“First of all, she is not a slave. Second of all, I am not sleeping with her, she is my new royal guard so you should really announce yourself before she actually does kill you next time and third of all, you will not threaten me with telling my betrothed such falsehoods. I told you this morning to not return here but yet you still do. Perhaps I should just let her kill you for disobeying a direct order from your Empress.”

“I’m sorry Clarke, I just-“

“You will address me the correct way plebian!”

Finn swallowed because Clarke had never spoken to him this way. Perhaps it was because there was someone else in the room and she did not want the Gladiatrix to know of their affair but then again, how dare she call him a plebian? “My Empress, perhaps it is better if we speak in private. Instruct your guard to stand outside, please.”

Clarke looked to Alexandria, who had pushed off of the wall. Her fists clenched at her sides and her jaw flexing, making the muscles in her face jolt under her soft-looking skin. “Your orders my Empress?” she asks, willing to leave if that is what Clarke requests of her. That was part of being a guard too she supposes, taking orders of when to come and when to go. Clarke shook her head and returned her gaze to Finn as she clasped her hands behind her back. “Whatever you would like to say, you can say in front of my guard Finn. Now, what is it you are doing here?” The truth was that she just didn't want to be left alone in the room with Finn, knowing he only comes to her quarters with one intention and she definitely was not in the mood tonight.

“It is not of great importance your highness. I will return another time when you are perhaps alone.” With that, he bows his head and heads to the door but when he passes Lexa, he mumbles something under his breath that doesn’t go unnoticed by her trained ear. “ _Cunne_.”  
She immediately grabs his arm and pulls him backward, shoving him against the wall, her blade at his throat again. “What did you call the Empress? You will not slander her in my presence do you understand _caput stercoris._ ”

**[A/N: _Cunne_ = Cunt  
_Caput stercoris_ = Shithead]**

“Let him leave, I think he understands your threat Alexandria!” Once again, obeying, she removes her dagger from his neck and pushes him in the direction of the door, he stumbles a few steps but doesn’t say anything more as he exits the room. In the meantime, Clarke goes around the room and lights each candle with the one she holds in her hand and when she’s done, she looks to where Lexa stood, her eyes still trained on the closed door where Finn had just exited. “Shall we continue our conversation Alexandria? Because I suppose I would like to hear your explanation as to why you fight in the Colosseum willingly. No one does that, it's peculiar.”

Lexa turns around and sheaths her dagger in-between the straps of her leather bracer again. “Only you would wear bracers with a dress-“ Clarke looks down to the slit in the dress Lexa was wearing which exposed her bloody thigh, she was bleeding through the cloth and quite vigorously at the looks of it as three steady lines of blood ran down her leg all the way to her ankle and then to the floor. “Alexandria you’re bleeding, sit down.” Lexa looks down at her thigh and suddenly she feels lightheaded and queasy but heeds the Empress’ words as she stumbles onto a chair nearest to her.

“You’re lucky I keep my healing supplies I train with, with me in my room.” Clarke says as she kneels next to Lexa with 2 oils and a clean roll of cloth. “Would you mind if I change this for you? It’s the least I could do for you since you stood up for my honor earlier; Finn is a fool in love and I cannot seem to get rid of him.” Lexa nodded as she took a deep breath and exhaled it, her thigh really hurt. Clarke immediately got to work as she unrolled the blood-soaked cloth from Lexa’s thigh, placing it next to her and she could swear she heard muffled groans coming from Lexa but she wasn’t sure. "Are you sure he poses no threat to you, Empress? Because I know he gets aggressive and behaves himself like a simpleton." Lexa was thinking of the night before, she could see in his anger of losing he was about to stab her but instead she was the one to stab him first. "Yes, do not worry. He'll figure out at some point that I am no longer interested in him." Her words heeded, Lexa nods but doesn't reply and a comfortable silence envelopes them for awhile.

“You know the dress you’re wearing belongs to me, right?” Clarke says with a smile as her eyes meet Lexa’s briefly before she applies the oil to Lexa’s wound, trying to distract her from the incoming pain but it seems the pain never comes because Lexa doesn’t even wince, she just keeps her eyes on Clarke’s fingers as they clean her wound. “No, I did not know that your highness. My apologies a handmaiden brought it for me, if I knew it was yours, I would not have worn it. I would say I would return it to you but I’m afraid my blood has ruined it.”

Clarke chuckled and Lexa found herself lost in the sound of it as she kept her curious eyes on Clarke’s fingers now wrapping the cloth around her thigh ever so gently, much gentler than Valentina did it earlier. “No worries, I think you wear it much better than I ever did. It’s strange really-“ she says getting up, taking the bloodied cloth and her oils with her as she goes to the back room and leaves the bloodied cloth in a small bowl of water. She quickly returns with another bowl and clean cloth as she kneels next to Lexa again. “It’s strange to see a Gladiatrix as yourself in a dress, such a feminine object. Yet what you do portrays such machoism, it’s contradictory. I have never seen a Gladiatrix up until I saw you in the arena today.” She dipped the cloth in the water and reached to clean the dried blood on Lexa’s leg but Lexa stops her, placing her hand over the young Empress’.

“You have done enough thank you, I think I’ll do this part myself.” With a slight nod, Clarke doesn’t protest and hands Lexa the wet cloth which she now uses to clean off the dried blood. “I told you my Empress; I am much more than a simple Gladiatrix. You asked earlier if I willingly traveled here to fight in the Colosseum and the answer is yes, I did. Killing frees my mind, your highness, it shuns away the demons that haunt me. Perhaps it's not the most convenient method but it's the only method I've found that actually works for me.”

“I see.” This is all Clarke says as she gets up from the floor and seats herself on a chair opposite Alexandria. “Who are or what are these demons that haunt you, Alexandria? Your past surely, but what parts of it? You have intrigued me.” Lexa cleaned off the last line of blood when she looks up to find the blue eyes of the Empress focussed on her but it was too late, she was already annoyed by Clarke’s statement even though Clarke did not mean to annoy her. “My suffering is not something for you to find intriguing, Empress.” Lexa says as she gets up from her seat.

“I bid you a goodnight, your highness. When you wake, I will be at your door, waiting. I would like to discuss your routine with you and possible enemies you may have, past lovers and all. My quarters are two doors from yours it seems, if this Finn returns, call on me and I will come to assist you.” With that Lexa bows her head and limps toward the door and Clarke doesn’t say anything as she was left bewildered by the sudden mood change Alexandria had just had.

Clarke didn’t think she said anything offensive but perhaps the Gladiatrix was more damaged than Clarke initially thought she was and she found herself keen to find out exactly what did happen to Alexandria that brought her all the way to the capital in order to kill with freedom.


	9. Chapter 8

_In the darkness she could hear the crying of women, the wailing of infants, and the shouting of men. The clattering of swords and the riffs of wind coming from arrows cutting through the air past her head. She could still hear the prayers for help from the settlers of her village and the others that just wished for death. Some even started to believe that there were no gods left, perhaps they were cursed by the High Priestess, perhaps they were in fact an offering to the gods._

_She walked among the warriors and civilians being slaughtered but she could not do anything because she had no sword and they didn't pay her any mind either, it was as if she wasn't even actually there. All that she found herself capable of doing is to look on as blood splattered everywhere._

_Lexa figured this was the night she experienced the biggest loss of her life but instead she was a young girl again, perhaps 6 years of life. The first time Polis was raided by barbarians and half of her village was wiped out._

_She knows she hadn’t had dreams of that particular night in a long time but her mind was a fickle thing and in a blink of an eye she no longer was that little girl, but the woman she is today. Surrounded by smoke again as she hears a familiar voice call for her. “Lexa!”. She tries to call back but nothing comes out of her mouth and she tries to run toward the voice instead, but her feet are sinking into the soil. She struggles, pulling one foot out, one after the other, just to have the previous just submerged under the soil again. It was a sludge of blood and mud that seemed to engulf and absorb her._

_As she looks up, a rider emerges from the smoke and so does the familiar face of her lover Costia, frantically running toward her and Lexa tries to yell again or just move but she’s stuck. Again, Costia’s severed head drops onto the soil and it happens over and over again but Lexa can’t do anything. Over and over the rider rides past her and this time she’s unable to kill him, she knows she’s supposed to remember the face of the man that killed her lover but every time she tries to see his face, its blank, he has no face and time after time it frightens her even more. Every time this rider passes her, a cold breeze sets over her along with an uneasy feeling. It feels surreal, like she’s there again, screaming her lungs out every time Costia’s head drops._

_Was this the underworld? Her curse for killing so many people? Seeing her lover being brutally murdered over and over again; unable to stop it._

_Suddenly she’s on the battleground, right in the line of sight of her father fearlessly and brutally swinging his swords toward his enemies, killing man after man until he becomes outnumbered and gets struck down. Unable to move, she has no choice but to watch as angry thrusts of swords pierce through her father’s body, he shouts and yelps for help but nobody comes for him._

_When he stops moving, Lexa feels a hot wave of heat seep across her skin, almost burning the flesh off her bones. She turns around and tries shielding her eyes from the bright light, finally being able to move. But when she takes a few steps backward, she recognizes the bright light as her childhood home up in flames. Looking around for anything to put out the fire, a shrieking scream pierces through the air almost deafening her._

_Realizing it comes from inside of the flames, she shouts “Becca!” it being the only word to escape her mouth but it doesn’t help. It’s too late. It doesn’t matter. She would offer up her life for her mother and so she runs into the fire, not caring about the pain of the flames licking her skin. Over and over she yells her mother’s name but no one answers and Lexa becomes trapped in the abyss of fire as it engulfs her as it did her home._

_She doesn’t scream; she accepts it. She embraces the pain and the empty souls that scream around her. Truly this must be what the underworld feels like; the crossing from one realm into another._

Lexa shot up in her bed, feeling cold sweat coat and glisten over every inch of her body. This was a recurring dream that she has had for months on end now, a peaceful night of sleep had become something estranged and fictional. “When will you stop haunting me Morta, have I not suffered enough under your watch?” She asks into the silence of her room as she places her hands on her face, wiping away the cold sweat that coated her forehead.

She lightly ran her index finger over the crest burnt in between her eyebrows, marking her as a Silvestre. The feeling of it under her fingertip calmed her racing heart and unclouded the remaining piece of soul she had. Recently more than ever her heart felt darkened by every single demon that haunted her in daylight as well as the moonlight.

“Does the goddess of death haunt you frequently, Alexandria?” Valentina asks as she places a tray of food on the table in the middle of Lexa’s quarters, _ientaculum_. “My apologies for intruding, I just brought you food. I didn’t mean to hear the conversation you seemed to be having with yourself.” Lexa exhaled a deep breath and pushed away from the furs that covered her, needing to feel the cold morning breeze blow over her skin. Her skin was hot, almost as if she was really engulfed in flames.

**[A/N: _Ientaculum_ = Breakfast]**

“Don’t apologize, Valentina. It’s not necessary, thank you for the food. I appreciate it.” She felt her stomach grumble, indicating that she in fact was hungry because she had not eaten much the previous night since she was so engaged in conversation with the Emperor, and then she walked Clarke to her quarters. After she left Clarke’s quarters, she did not feel like re-joining the feast considering the sour mood she was in due to the comment Clarke made. Lexa wasn’t vexed by Clarke, she couldn’t be. The Empress did not mean to upset her; she just did not know what Lexa had gone through and Clarke certainly didn't know that it was something Lexa was not fond of talking about.

Lexa hadn’t spoken of her parents’ death nor Costia’s with anyone. Not even Octavia, and Octavia also knew not to speak of it or to ask of it. “Morta wouldn’t leave me alone.” Lexa says right before Valentina exits her room, her hand already on the door to push it open but she stops and turns around to listen to what Lexa has to say further. “It has been just over 221 days since I lost my family and the woman I loved with my entire being. Every fortnight like a ritual, Morta haunts me in my dreams with their deaths. I’m sure she thrives off of my suffering, Valentina.”

Understanding, Valentina returned farther into the room, taking up stance at the foot of Lexa’s bed. “Although I am not the firmest believer of the High Priest and the High Priestess and I also do not know what you believe in; I wonder if you should perhaps go to Aventine Hill and visit the High Priestess, perhaps she can rid you of everything that haunts you, Lexa.” Lexa shook her head, that was definitely not an option. Through all the tales her father had ever told her was that one was never to interact with the High Priestess, she worked for the gods, and interfering with their plans was a sure way to bring yourself bad fortune.

The Temple of Mercury sat proudly and ominously upon the Aventine Hill that overlooked the city of Rome. Its marble columns already standing for hundreds of years, a symbol of Mercury’s presence on earth. Lexa wouldn’t want to pass The Temple, much less go into it and see the Priestess. Acolytes, fanatics, and a few zealots littered the streets around and in front of The Temple; none of whom question their roles. Essentially corruption oozes from The Temple’s fantastic halls unto the city like a plague.

“I would rather suffer before I speak with the High Priestess. I do not wish to curse myself.” Valentina smiled and bowed her head; she felt the same way about the High Priestess and would not recommend anyone to go there but throughout Rome, every settler has their own beliefs and some would even visit the High Priestess often, asking her for redemption or for assistance. Of course, she would help them, but for the right price. “Once you’re finished eating, the armour smith is outside waiting to measure you. I will also be outside, just call out once you are ready.” Valentina turned once again and exited into the corridor, firmly closing the heavy door behind her.

Still exhausted and feeling considerably weak on the day, Lexa swung her legs off the side of the bed. The tiles were cold under her feet and her thigh started to throb once again, strangely it did not bother her throughout the night; it must have been because of the oils Clarke applied to it. Slowly Lexa limped to the balcony door to open it, letting the cold morning breeze enter her quarters. Surely this cold will not last but it was nice to feel considering her skin still felt like it was on fire. She returned to the table and took a seat, Valentina had brought bread, fruit, meat, and a jug of water; just what Lexa needed as she sighed gratefully.

While she ate, she studied the armour in the corner of her room, that hung snug on the statuette. Someone had already cleaned the blood off it from the fight the day before and again Lexa was grateful, she was sure to ask Valentina who cleaned it and that she would please extend a thank you to them. The once flawless armour, now had few nicks and scratches due to the wear and tear of the battle yesterday but still, it looked immaculate. Atop it, hung Maximus’ helmet. Memories of her father washed over her as she ate the last few slices of fruit, especially the day he had come home from the war, his red sash hanging over his shoulder and his muscular coal-black horse, Mars, named after the god of war, riding down the slim dusty path into Polis.

“Valentina! Bring in the armour smith, please.” In a few seconds, the heavy door slowly opened and a considerably large man stepped through the door, followed by four robed men carrying various body armours of different sizes. “Greetings, Gladiatrix. The Emperor has sent me to suit you with royal guards armour.” Lexa had gotten up from her seat and slowly walked to the man, almost dragging her right leg along. She extended her forearm in greeting and the man accepted it with his own; he had large hands that almost wrapped right around her forearm. “Please, call me Lexa, if you don’t mind.”

“My name is Ilian. An honour to meet you, Lexa.” He looked down to her bare thigh that had the cloth wrapped around it, just turning a shade of red again as blood started to seep into it. “Your fight yesterday, it was very impressive, Lexa. Extend my congratulations to Octavia as well. You two make a splendid set in battle.” Lexa faked a smile and moved her attention to the different armours that the men held. She guessed that the one in the middle would fit her best but she would let Ilian make his judgment. “Do you mind if they place the armour on you, Lexa? I just want to see from what I should work off of.”

“Of course, Ilian.” He gestured for the man Lexa was looking at, the one that held the armour she thought would fit her best. Ilian helped the man lift the armour over Lexa’s head and she herself moved her locks of hair out of the way, not wanting it pulled by the heavy steel. It was a snug fit and she herself moved it around on her body until it was comfortable. Ilian walked around her, inspecting every inch of the armour to see if there were any gaps that he would hammer tighter later, but the armour fitted her perfectly. “Usually fitting armour to a royal guard is never this simple and I must tell you honestly, I have never fitted a female royal guard before. If memory serves you will be the first of your kind, the Emperor must think a lot of you. I know I certainly do and I would not like to face you head-to-head in battle, Lexa.”

He gestured for the men to remove the armour from her and so they did and returned to their space in the line-up. “Your armour will be ready in two days. Thank you for your time, Lexa. Good luck in your next fight and I wish you a fast recovery.” He offered his forearm again and she took it again. “Thank you for your wishes and thank you in advance for my armour. Tell me Ilian, are you strictly an armour smith, or are you a blacksmith as well? I am considering getting new blades.”

Ilian looked to the corner of the room, noticing the armour on the statuette and the weapons belt that held two sheathed swords. His eyes roamed over the armour and now that he sees it so close up, he remembers that he had crafted that armour as well. “So, the rumors are true, you are Maximus’ daughter. Unbelievable.” He moved to the statuette and ran his fingers across the engravings he made a year ago. “I crafted this armour, your father said it was for his only daughter that would one day fight in the Colosseum.” Ilian turned around again, a smile on his lips and friendly eyes as he walked back to Lexa. “Normally, I only craft upon the Emperor’s request, but for you, I will craft swords. I will craft your swords of the finest steel and send them along with your new armour. Is there anything, in particular, you would like engraved on them, a symbol on the hilts perhaps?”

“Yes. Engrave my house name on each of them.”

“Silvestre, of course. It would be my honour. Come by my shop if you need more wares, daggers, blade sharpening stones or even adjustments on your armour.” He bowed his head and exited behind the robed men that carried the different armours. Soon after, Valentina entered with her oils and new cloth and Lexa had already taken a seat at the table again, sipping on a cup of water while she unwrapped the cloth around her leg to see how the gash looked today. “Did someone replace that? Because that’s not the same cloth I used.” Valentina says as she crouches next to Lexa, unrolling the cloth the rest of the way, when it came to the last layer, Lexa clenched her teeth as the clothed pulled off of the exposed raw flesh.

“Yes, Clarke, she replaced it last night when it bled through. I may have overdone myself when I took down a fool prancing around in her room. This Finn man, who is he and why is he in the palace and most importantly why was he in her quarters?” Valentina exhaled an exaggerated sigh at the mention of Finn’s name, she disliked him and his ways. She considered him a pest, to say the least, but somehow, he nestled himself tightly into Clarke’s life. The palace servants spoke under one another, late-night rendezvous between the two of them; he was lucky that Bellamy wasn’t around most of the time because he would probably have his head. “He is Senator Blake’s main advisor, but more of his errand boy. A manipulative parasite in my opinion but let’s keep that between the two of us.”

Lexa chuckled; she had the same idea about him. A parasite and nothing more but why was he in Clarke’s room so late? “You did not fully answer my question, Valentina. Surely you know about everything that happens in the palace. I’m sure word has already traveled all throughout that I am Clarke’s new guard. I ask about this Finn in particular because I ran into him a few nights ago and from what I could derive he is nothing more than trouble, why is he so closely involved with the Empress? I trust you would tell me, Valentina, since I can already tell the Empress would be too stubborn to tell me.”

“You’re not wrong, the word does travel through the palace particularly fast and yes, everybody does know about your new status. However, it is not my place to tell you of the Empress’ business, if she wishes to tell you, then she will. If she does not wish to, then you will just have to be content with it. You may be her new guard but that does not mean you have to know everything about her. Now come, the servants are outside your door with water for your bath, once you’re done, I will clean your wound and wrap it again.”

//

Hair newly braided, body freshly bathed and wound newly wrapped after applying oils Valentina explained would numb the pain; Lexa walked fully armoured in her Colosseum armour down the corridor toward Clarke’s quarters. It wasn’t a long walk since their quarters were fairly close to one another. Lexa took stance outside her door and waited for Clarke to exit but 10 minutes turned to 30 and Lexa grew impatient having to wait for the Empress, her fingers tapped on the hilt of her swords and she paced the short distance between Clarke’s door and the marble wall on the other side until she couldn’t take it anymore.

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply, which didn’t come quickly but eventually did. “Enter!”. Lexa pushed the door open and Clarke sat with a dark-haired woman at the table in her room, eating fruit. They were in conversation and the dark-haired woman laughed at something Clarke had said. “She did what?” The dark-haired woman said in between laughs until Clarke looked at her with a serious look, darting her eyes in Lexa’s direction.

The dark-haired woman, whom had their back turned toward the door and Lexa, turned around. Lexa recognized the woman as the one that was with Clarke at the market. “Speak of Orcus and you step on his tail. Greetings, Alexandria, congratulations on your victory and your new status.” She got up and extended her arm to Lexa in greeting which Lexa took wearily, looking at the woman with curious eyes; who was she? “My name is Raven Reyes; I’m Clarke’s handmaiden, I suppose you and I will be seeing a lot of one another. Also, I am a big supporter of what you did to Finn the previous night, he deserved it.”

“Raven!”

“My apologies, Clarke. Right, we’re also best friends so, it’s pretty informal between us, don’t be alarmed.” Raven explained to Lexa further who only raised an eyebrow at the overly exuberant handmaiden. “I understand. Thank you for enlightening me, maiden.” Lexa stepped around Raven and closer to the table where Clarke sat; Lexa placed her hands behind her back as Clarke’s eyes rested on her and then flickered down to her thigh and up again at her eyes. “Would you join me on a walk, Alexandria? To discuss my routine and whatever else you need to know. I am awfully bored to sit in my room constantly; maybe now that I have a guard, I can start openly doing things and not continue hiding it from my father.”

Clarke rose from her seat and she was wearing a cloud white linen dress that was pinned in place on her shoulder by a golden Griffin spoken of in lore. Of course, Grympem is Griffin, it would only make sense that she has such a pin Lexa notes. It meant the same as what Lexa’s golden badge with her family crest meant. A belt with gold lining was wrapped around Clarke’s waist that accentuated her slim frame and perfect chest. She had a single golden band around each of her upper arms and on her right shoulder, a blue sash hung off of that reached to her knee. Clarke was really looking like royalty today as her hair was done in braids as well, nothing as complex as Lexa’s but rather feminine looking. Five dots connected her eyebrows and she had shading around her eyes as well that highlighted the blue of her eyes.

“Of course, it would be good for me to see more of the palace, my Empress.” Truly Lexa was dreading the walk because she knew her thigh would throb after; luckily the gash on her arm didn’t hurt at all today, she barely noticed its presence. “Should I join you as well, Clarke?” Raven asks as Clarke passes her but she shakes her head no and passes Lexa as well out the door. “Good luck.” Raven mouths to Lexa as she passes her, closely following Clarke out into the corridor.

They walked in silence toward the middle of the palace that opened up into an atrium with a shallow pool in the middle of it where an abundant amount of fish swam around. Lexa had never seen something like it and she had to stop and stare; the atmosphere was so peaceful and there was greenery all around and in an instant, she decided that this would become her favorite place in the palace.

“Alexandria … I’m sorry if I offended you last night. I’m insensitive sometimes without realizing it and perhaps I could have worded myself better. I was the one who said you are my guard and nothing more, I should not have pried about your past and I shouldn’t expect you to share it.” Clarke had taken stance next to Lexa as she stared down at the fish that swam around. They seemed at peace with the world, and at first Clarke’s words didn’t quite enter Lexa's mind because as stupid as it was, she wished she was a fish, without any sort of care. “Don’t apologize to me your highness, I should not have acted the way I did. I took charge of serving you and the way I behaved myself shouldn’t actually be tolerated so I say sorry to you. My past is still freshly etched into my mind and it makes me react on emotion and not with my wits.”

“Fair enough, I suppose we’re even then. If you don’t mind me asking, Alexandria, but how many years old are you?” They both continued to look at the fish and not at one another, both of them with their hands clasped behind their backs. “Twenty-one summers, and you, Empress?” Clarke moved from Lexa’s side, continuing her stride around the atrium, her eyes still on the pool and occasionally on the greenery. “Twenty summers about six fortnights ago. Although, I do not remember much of it; we drank the whole palace’s wine supply.” She finishes with a slight chuckle; if there was anything she could do exceptionally well, it was to plan a celebration and even more so, elevate the celebration.

“It sure sounds like it was something that was enjoyed, Empress.” Lexa didn’t know what further to say, she didn’t know much about lavish celebrations since she had none in her own life. Coming of age was celebrated once and that was on the eighteenth year of life and it was not celebrated any other year. Lexa tore her eyes away from the pool and took in pace behind Clarke, inspecting her movements, noting the things she looked at and the things she touched. “So, your routine, what does it consist of your highness?”

“Nothing too interesting, if you do not find me in my quarters in the mornings, I will be here in the atrium, either alone or with my handmaiden. I normally had a guard party that consisted of 4 men but I wasn’t exactly allowed to leave the palace walls. Since you are my personal guard, maybe I can expand my routine, add something new. I like the markets, seeing the different wares each merchant has. It's also somewhere I wasn’t supposed to be like the day I walked into you. Maybe I could add to my routine to see the horses at the stables, I have not seen my horse in quite some time now that I think about it.”

Intently Lexa listened as they walked into the palace garden where a few slave men and women walked around watering the different plants and the others working in the damp soils with their hands. Fresh air and the smell of lavender most evident in the atmosphere and Lexa deemed it her second favorite place in the palace. “Doesn’t sound too complex, do you have any official business to attend to? Being Empress, surely you have official duties to attend to as well.”

Clarke sighed, as she took a seat on a nearby marble bench as she looked over the large trees, multicolored flowers, and a Griffin statue in the middle of a large fountain. Lexa remained standing next to her, minding her personal space and not taking up the spot next to her even though her leg had already started to ache again. “Every fortnight, I am tasked to speak with the people of the city in the great hall. They tell me of their grievances and I try to solve them, whether they have a shortage of food or clothing or materials of the earth. My father is too busy to deal with them and my mother is at the treasury so I was dealt the unfortunate hand to listen to the plebians. I assume you will have to join me for that now, considering that mobs sometimes do form when they are unhappy with my answer.”

Lexa shuffled on her feet, placing her weight on her left leg now, just to relieve the pressure on her right thigh. On the other side of the garden, she spotted Octavia and the guard Lincoln walking in casual conversation up until Octavia laughs at something Lincoln had said and she lightly shoves his shoulder. At that moment, Lexa entered into a world of her own as she saw a smile on her friends face, though bruised and a slightly swollen eye, the glee on her face was ever evident and Lincoln had just as broad a smile on his face, his eyes not leaving her once as she throws her head back in another round of laughter. “Are you listening, Alexandria?” Lexa snapped out of the trance she was in and returned her attention to Clarke.

“Yes, my apologies, I was just thinking.” Lexa tries to excuse, clearing her throat as well when her voice takes an unexpected dip in tone at the lie. She had not heard the last part of what the young Empress said. Clarke chuckled at Lexa’s embarrassment and lie as she too laid eyes on Lincoln and Octavia on their casual stroll. “Do you love her, Alexandria?” The question took Lexa by surprise, wondering what the Empress exactly meant, was she asking romantically or friendly? To cover each end of the possible direction Clarke was asking in, Lexa opts to answer fully. “We grew up together, both very young girls. We trained together, got hurt together, learned together, hunted together, and most importantly cried together when everything in our lives got turned upside down. She’s the only family I truly have left, not blood but she might as well be.”

Nodding, Clarke waved to Lincoln and gestured for them to come cover. “I would like to get to know her; one of Rome’s future champions, is that not right, Alexandria?” Clarke looked up to Lexa, shielding her eyes from the rays of sun that started to break through the clouds of the morning. “I would like to believe so yes, my Empress. If the gods will us a victory then we will surely have it.”

Lincoln stopped Octavia in step and gestured toward where Lexa and Clarke were and if it was possible, Octavia’s smile broadened even more as she laid eyes on Lexa. Lincoln had already told her the news of Lexa becoming Clarke’s personal royal guard and she was overjoyed for her friend. It was exactly the distraction Lexa needed from her own life; to protect another life. “An honor to be in your presence, your highness. My name is Octavia.” She says as she kneels in front of Clarke, with difficulty since her whole body ached but never the less she showed admiration.

“Please rise, Octavia. My name is Clarke, but please continue addressing me accordingly. Do you not have a house name, Octavia?” Octavia stood up, with slight help from Lincoln; Lexa reached for her as well but Lincoln was much faster in aid. Lexa took a step backward again and rested her left hand on the hilt of her sword out of habit as she scanned over the garden one last time. “No, I do not have such. I have never known my true family; I grew up in the academy after Maximus found me on the streets barely alive. The warriors at the academy were my family along with the Silvestre’s.” Octavia averted her gaze to Lexa that had a smile on her lips, she did love Octavia.

“That’s quite heart-warming, thank you for sharing it with me, Octavia. Now, I called you over to discuss tonight’s events. The previous years’ two champions of the Colosseum have arrived from Greece and my father has decided to have a banquet for them in their honor. He wants you Alexandria, and Octavia to attend as you look to be the most promising victors this year. The Emperors’ advisor Markus has made the prediction considering there aren’t any decorated soldiers enrolled this year. From what my handmaiden tells me is that these champions are your only true competition left; the only people standing in the way of you and victory. Raven is quite invested in the Colosseum festives and she made it blatantly aware to me that your best chance to win is if you two manage to get in their minds, make them believe they will lose.”

Clarke wasn’t fond of discussing the Colosseum festives simply because it was barbaric but last years’ victors were people she despised even more. Gabriel Santiago, the Persian, and Josephine Lightbourne, the Greek. Fierce lovers and ruthless killers. In the Colosseum, they were renowned for their brutal ways of killing, slowly and painfully. However, in the city, Gabriel was renowned for his dashing looks that every woman and man sought after and Josephine was renowned for how many men and women she could bed while on her visit to Rome. Even at the feast of their victory the previous year, she tried to bed Clarke as well, which unsurprisingly did not go according to Josephine’s wants, but she was set to try again until she got what she pleased.

Octavia and Lexa exchanged looks with one another before Lexa decided to speak. “I am not sure how willing I am to take battle strategy advice from a handmaiden, your highness. Excuse me for having some doubts. I believe we’ll keep her words in mind but I will surely not rely on them and I personally would not like to conversate with someone I will have to kill in the future, I do not wish to know them or their names. Because it will be I who has to look them in the eye and drive my blade through them to end their lives.”

Clarke considered Alexandria’s words and it made her think, her words showed a shred of humanity that Clarke had not seen yet. She could not kill someone who she knows the name of, how intriguing. “I will attend this banquet along with Octavia, but please do not expect us to interact with the two victors.” Clarke pursed her lips and crossed her one leg over the other as she placed her hands in her lap. She studied Octavia's features and noticed that her eyes frequently flickered between Lexa and herself, she seemed nervous for some reason.

“I suppose the banquet does not require you to interact with them. You will be my guard tonight along with Senator Blake’s guards as well, you will be required to coordinate with them.” Clarke averted her eyes to Lincoln that still had not said a word since they came over, he had his stoic expression in place, as usual, clad in his royal armour but Clarke couldn’t help wonder why he wasn’t with her mother seeing he was in her guard. “You will be in my mother’s guard tonight; will you not be Lincoln?”

Lincoln cleared his throat and shuffled on his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew what Clarke was actually asking; if he was not supposed to be with the Empress right now, which he was but it seemed time had passed him faster than anticipated. It was just that he enjoyed Octavia’s company so much that he did not want to leave her side. “Yes, yes, of course. I should probably go to the treasury right now as well; it would seem that I am late for duty.” With that, he bowed his head to the three women and turned on his heels, starting off into a jog, into the palace again.

“Would you like to join us on a walk to the stables, Octavia?” Clarke asks with a friendly smile as she gets up from her marble seat, dusting off the white linen that wrapped around her body perfectly as a small breeze blew through the palace gardens.


	10. Chapter 9

There wasn’t much talk between the three women on their walk to the stables, it mostly just consisted of Lexa and Octavia talking with one another about recent events as well as the battle they had in the Colosseum and how they could possibly improve for their next few fights. They were set for a few individual battles in the coming weeks and they only hoped that they would not find themselves in the arena at the same time facing one another.

However, if that were the case, they obviously agreed that they would still fight in an alliance with one another even if it’s all Gladiators for themselves. They would fight together until the end and would then lay their swords down. It would definitely upset and anger the mobs of spectators but it was just something they would have to accept. It would be an exciting spectacle to see the two Gladiatrix go head to head but they refused to.

Octavia had also told Lexa about the guard Lincoln that she had grown rather fond of; her words being that she had never met such a humble man. She did not know him very long but she could certainly tell that they had a connection of sort that would potentially grow into something beautiful. It made Lexa happy that her friend had found someone that she could potentially have a future with; Octavia wasn’t much of the romantic type but she had her fair share of affairs at the academy.

Along the way, Lexa’s thigh had started to ache badly but she did not bother to say anything, only barely decreased her pace. She stayed very close to Clarke when they walked the short distance in the streets from the palace toward the stables. Clarke did not bother to hide her identity, she walked openly and even greeted back the settlers that greeted her honorably. Lexa could already tell that she wasn’t normal royalty, she really considered and cared for her people.

At the stables, Clarke immediately approached her horse Liberius. Lexa was curious about the name since she knew that it was of Roman tradition to name their horses with a name that meant something to them. Clarke explained that Liberius meant ‘free’, a single word that meant everything to her.

Lexa kept Clarke in the corner of her eye, as she herself attended to her horse Vitus. It would be strange to say but it almost seemed like he was glad to see her. As Lexa interacted with Vitus, Clarke stared at her too, just not as conspicuously. She knew Lexa was a killer but the way she interacted with her horse and every other horse, it showed Clarke that the ruthless killer may have a kind heart after all.

After spending hours at the stables and in the market square, Lexa had to take Clarke back to the palace, since it seemed she had accidentally forgotten to mention to Lexa that her training in healing was also a key part of her routine. On their way back to the palace, more crowds of people surrounded them, and once again, Clarke greeted each one of them.

Confidently, Clarke had said something over her shoulder to Lexa and up until now, the words stuck in her head as she was making her way to Clarke’s quarters so that they could go to attend the banquet. “My father might be the Emperor, but it is my reign.” Was her words and Lexa couldn’t quite understand what she had meant by it.

Lexa was about to knock on the door when it opened and like in the market, Clarke bumped into Lexa again and once again Lexa caught her forearms. After a mere two seconds, she retracted her hands from the Empress and took a few steps back, placing her hands behind her back. “My apologies, I was not expecting you to be ready to leave.” Embarrassed that she had walked directly into Lexa again, Clarke nervously chuckles waving her hand in acknowledgment. “No need to apologize, I should start looking where I’m walking.”

Lexa wanted to perhaps make a joke of sort, but it probably wasn’t appropriate to do so. She was a guard and nothing more, they weren’t friends and they could and never will be. So instead, she dipped her head, hiding the slight smile on her lips. “Will Senator Blake meet you at the banquet, your highness? Or shall we go to his quarters first?”

“He told my handmaiden that he shall meet me there. I am not surprised; he’s most likely speaking with another woman already.” Clarke sounded half bitter judging by the tone she had used. She was fully aware that their betrothal was for political reasons strictly, but she couldn’t help feel that he could at least acknowledge her as his betrothed in public. Behind closed doors, he was welcome to do whatever he pleased to do, as Clarke was too.

But that concept as well was not one he accepted. He insisted that he was allowed to do whatever he liked behind closed doors but Clarke; she was to be loyal to him only and she was to be with nobody else. Of course, she didn’t accept that and that was where Finn came of use to her, and maybe perhaps in the future, she would use him again for her own personal needs.

She knew he was head-over-heels in love with her, or infatuated rather, maybe even obsessed and therefore he was perfect for what she needed him for. Clarke could keep him on a short rope and only pull him in when she wanted to and then she could extend the rope again when she was no longer in the mood for him.

With only a nod from Lexa in acknowledgment, Clarke led the way toward the banquet. To say she was not in the mood to attend the banquet would have been an understatement. These were not people she particularly enjoys to conversate with and she knew that she would have to see Josephine again. The event was supposed to be held in the great hall but at the very last minute, Empress Abigail had decided to move it to the fairly newly built atrium since it was a beautiful night. The skies were clear of clouds and the stars shined brightly along with the full moon.

When they entered the atrium, the music of multiple lyres filled the atmosphere, and although there was already loud conversation among members of the senate as well as slave masters, the sound of the lyre made the room feel peaceful. Lexa could see that these were not normal people, but people with extreme wealth. There were feline-like animals on chains all around the room that were strangely behaved. She had not seen such animals in her life but she knew a predator when she saw one.

After scanning the room of people, her eyes went to the night sky where she spotted the full moon that reminded her of Polis. They would train on nights like these under the moonlight until first light, only resting once or twice before picking up arms again and sparring with one another. At that moment she missed her mother and father more than words could explain but soon enough her attention was pulled away from the skies when Clarke lightly tapped her on the shoulder. “Would you mind getting me a chalice of wine from that servant, Alexandria?”

“Of course, your highness.” Upon leaving Clarke’s side for maybe a minute and returning with a chalice of wine, Clarke was in conversation with a woman that she clearly was not paying much attention to. “Your highness.” Lexa says, handing Clarke the chalice. “I have already tasted it, it is safe to drink.”

Gratefully, Clarke took the chalice from her and drank it all in a few seconds before she placed it on a vacant table next to her. “And you say you have never guarded someone? But you already know to check for any sort of poison, I am thoroughly impressed, Alexandria.” The woman that was speaking to Clarke before cleared her throat, making her presence known as Lexa found herself stuck on blue eyes.

She averted her gaze to the other woman that had the same shade of blonde hair as Clarke did, intense brown eyes that now roamed over Lexa from head to toe over and over until a grin crossed her lips. “You don’t look like a guard, Alexandria. A warrior rather, judging by your many scars and that bandage around your leg. I would almost think that you are the Gladiatrix that has the city in a buzz. They no longer speak of me but of you and I must say I may be a little jealous, but then again I can see what all the chatter is about, you are truly breath-taking.”

Lexa spared a glance at Clarke in a questioning manner. Clarke wondered if Lexa was asking if she was permitted to speak to this woman and ask her what she had meant or if she was asking if this stranger was seriously flirting with her so unabashedly. Little did she know that this woman was Josephine Lightbourne. “Alexandria, this is Josephine-“ Clarke’s eyes caught a glimpse of Bellamy behind Josephine who was gesturing for her to come to him. She wasn’t sure which person she would want to be in conversation with less, Bellamy, or Josephine.

“If you would excuse me, Senator Blake seems to request my presence at his side. Stay here, if you do not mind Alexandria.” With that, she leaves Lexa confused. Josephine only looked at Clarke as she walks away from them. “Doesn’t she just look like a goddess, Alexandria?” Josephine asks, averting her attention back to Lexa that too stared at Clarke perplexed as to what she’s supposed to say to this stranger named Josephine.

“It is not my place to say, Josephine. If you do not mind me asking, who are you to the Empress? They set me in her guard and I would just like to know who everyone exactly is that she keeps conversation with.” Lexa straightened out her posture and looked at the woman in front of her expectantly.

Josephine extended her forearm with a flirtatious smile on her lips. “Josephine Lightbourne. My lover, Gabriel Santiago, and I have come from Greece to compete in the final battle to retain our championship of the Colosseum. I don’t suppose you are the Alexandria everyone is talking about?”

Lexa closed her eyes in frustration and clenched her teeth. This was exactly what she did not want; to know the names of the champions. Her kills were impersonal and she never knew their names, not even when she did mercenary work, she just worked on physical descriptions. She had one simple request from Clarke and that was that she did not want to speak with the victors, why would she leave her in this situation to conversate with Josephine.

It was too late though and she wasn’t going to be rude so she too extended her forearm, taking Josephine’s with her own. “Alexandria Silvestre and I’m afraid I am the one they are talking about. My apologies for taking your fame, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t have it. I do not like to be as honored as they make me. I kill for the peace of mind and distraction, not for fame.”

Josephine's eyes slightly closed with skepticism and her once flirtatious smile had now turned wicked. She wasn’t even upset that Alexandria was now the topic of conversation among the settlers since what she heard really confirms that she deserved it but she did not believe Alexandria’s explanation for why she took part in the Colosseum. No one to her knowledge kills for some sort of peace of mind; they kill for the fun and rush of it.

And most of all, she does not for one second believe that Alexandria did not enjoy the feeling of fame and honourability. Everyone loves the feeling of fame and acknowledgment. After all, that’s why she and Gabriel returned this year after receiving word from the Emperor that there was to be a great reward this year for the champion or duel champions.

“Well aren’t your just the peculiar type. I personally kill because I enjoy it and I like to show off that I am in fact better than the rest. I cannot wait to face you. Tell me, who is your companion in battle; are they here?” Josephine looked around the room, making a game of it for herself to see if she could guess which one of the people in the atrium is Lexa’s companion.

Annoyed by Josephine’s direct challenge, she finds Octavia with her eyes in an instant and points to her. “The woman there, Octavia. And I assure you that we cannot wait to face you either, I can’t help wonder what it would feel like to plunge my sword through that smug mouth of yours that it comes out the back of your head.” This was what Lexa wanted to say but she opts not to, it would probably just make Josephine even smugger of herself.

She in fact does point to Octavia though. “The woman in conversation with the slave master in the white robe and blue sash. Her name is Octavia and she is the one that is my companion in battle.” Josephine turned the other way and ran her gaze over Octavia, judging her with her eyes. Guessing if she would make a worthy opponent or not. She notes that Octavia certainly looked like she held a lot of potential.

“Only your companion in battle or your companion in life as well?” Josephine enjoyed all the battle talk but it was time to move on to the next topic. “My companion in battle strictly. She is like a sister to me, not that it concerns you in any way, however.” Josephine’s smile returned to a grin, Lexa had an attitude she enjoyed in women and she was certainly going to pursue her since the Empress still wasn’t giving in to her flirtations.

“And the Empress, Alexandria? I saw the way you looked at her earlier and judging by your words to me before; that it was not for you to judge her beauty says to me that there is something in your head about her. Is it you that keeps her bed warm at night?” Josephine knew she was treading into territory she probably shouldn’t but she was either going to get an answer as to why Clarke was still turning her down or she was going to get a rise out of Alexandria which was still a victory.

“Watch your tongue, Josephine. The Empress’ personal life does not concern you at all and nor does mine but no, I do not keep her bed warm as you insinuate. I am a mere guard and a gladiatrix in the Colosseum and hear me now, I will kill you.” This time Lexa doesn’t hold her mouth about what she’s thinking as she takes an intimidating step toward Josephine until they are eye to eye.

“I’ll watch my tongue if you watch yours. Let us not threaten each other tonight and if it is the case that you are not warming her bed, would you be interested in warming mine until our final battle?” Josephine took up her challenge and brought their faces even closer to one another and she bit her lip, her hazel eyes looking up deep into Lexa’s green eyes since she had a height advantage over her. "Nothing serious, just a good time between two very powerful women."

“I would rather visit a brothel for companionship before I visit you, thank you.” Lexa says as she brushes past Josephine toward where Octavia stood. Josephine’s advances weren’t appealing to Lexa and the fact that she thought she was warming Clarke’s bed was even more angering. Though her status was new, she took it seriously, being the guard of the Empress was a great honor that her father would have been proud of.

“Lexa, so great to see you again!” John exclaims as he sees Lexa approaching himself and Octavia. Lexa opens her arms to him for an embrace, she really enjoyed his overzealous personality, especially now after the godawful conversation with Josphine. _“Estne volumen in toga, an solum tibi libet me videre?”_ She asks as he embraces her in a hug as well. “Look at you making a joke, who knew that the fearless Lexa had a sense of humor?” She too laughed now with glee; it was one Octavia had taught her.

**[A/N: _Estne volumen in toga, an solum tibi libet me videre?_ = Is that a scroll in your toga, or are you just happy to see me? (Toga is a Roman robe basically)]**

“Definitely happy to see you, Lexa.” He said with a grin as she shook her head at him, still laughing that he continued the joke with his sarcastic remark. “How are you, John? Settling in well? Did you make your bets on me as you said you will?” Lexa had asked absentmindedly as she looked around the room again, looking for Clarke to make sure if she was still safe.

“Oh, you would not believe how many coins I made. The aures were practically thrown my way; so many were angry that I actually made bets on the right people this _annus_.” He raised his chalice to his lips and took two quick gulps. When he tilted his head backward to finish the last of his wine, he felt someone bump into him from the back. He turned around, ready to scold whoever had bumped into him, making him spill his wine but he was met with the most innocent and kindest eyes.

**[A/N: _Annus_ = Year/Age]**

A slave girl quickly apologized and continued on her way. Lexa however saw what happened, it was the oldest move in the book and she saw it happen in Polis far too often, she may even have done it once or twice with Octavia at her side. “You! Stop right there and return what you have stolen before I have your head!” The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around; she didn’t look frightened strangely but her face said that knew she had been caught. It was more of a shocked expression, perhaps she had never been caught stealing.

Lexa’s loud shout caught the attention of most in the room as everyone went quiet and looked their way, seeing what the loud shout was about and what was about to ensue. Some of Senator Blake’s guards had also come closer, their hands on the hilts of their swords. “I’m sorry. I’ll return it, I just really needed some coin for food.” The girl uttered; her eyes trained on the floor.

John walked up until in front of her. He wasn’t mad, instead, he was intrigued by the courage the girl had to steal from him in the open. He raised his hands in the air, his eyes still on the slave girl. “Continue the celebration, it is just a misunderstanding. I gave her the coin.” The people whispered under each other but then continued to enjoy the celebration anyway.

Lexa looked at John confused; he certainly did not give her the coin; she saw the slave steal it. She was about to say something but John raised his hand in dismissal to her, his facial expression clearly saying don’t worry, I will handle it. “Why- why did you defend me? I stole from you _dominus_ and I will return it, I swear-“ John smiled at her and interrupted her before she continued. “No, no. What is your name?”

**[A/N: _Dominus_ = The name a slave master was addressed as in Ancient Rome.]**

“Emori d'Oliveira, _dominus._ ” Her voice was confident again, the man she had just stolen from did not seem to want to punish her for her actions. “Slaves do not have house names, how come you do? Or are you not a slave and just wanted to catch my attention because you certainly have it now.”

“I was not always a slave; I became one when my family died in a barbarian raid. Here, this belongs to you and I deeply apologize, it was foolish of me to take it.” She held out the pouch full of coins back to John but he only shook his head, pushing her hand back to her, indicating for her to keep it. “Buy your food, with your courage, you deserve that coin more than I do. I do admire a woman that’s not afraid and willing to ensue a little chaos every now and then and I am willing to bet that you have a little chaos in you, Emori.”

A tint of red covered the slave girls’ cheeks. She certainly hadn’t been treated with as much respect in a long time and this man … he seemed different from all the other slave masters. “My name is Johnathan Murphen, it is my honor to meet you.” He took her free hand and raised it to his lips to kiss it, a sheer show of respect and admiration. To him, her beauty was beyond compare. “The pleasure is all mine, Johnathan, but I cannot possibly keep this.”

She extended the pouch to him again but again he lightly returned her hand to her. “Let us make a deal then. Have a chalice of wine or two with me tonight then at the end of the night you can decide if you enjoyed my company or not and if you did not enjoy it, I will take my coin back but if you do enjoy my company, you shall keep the coin. For tonight you are not a slave, if your _dominus_ is not satisfied with that, I will pay him all the coin necessary for your freedom.”

Emori was taken aback by Johnathan’s words. She wasn’t someone that was good with trust and she wondered what exactly his intentions were but after quickly fighting her internal battle she decided that she did really needed this coin and how bad could one night be with this seemingly friendly man? “I accept, Johnathan. Your terms seem overly fair but I suppose I did not have a say in the first place. You seem like a sedulous man.”

“That I am indeed. Now, shall we?” He extended his hand to her which she hesitantly took with her own and they took off into the crowd of people.

“That was quite strange, right?” Octavia asks as she watched John and this Emori disappear into the crowd. She did not know him as well as Lexa did but never in her life had she ever seen anyone treat a slave like that. Slave masters tended to be overly cruel with the people they physically owned. “Strange indeed but Octavia, I think we can agree that this … celebration, it’s strange.” Lexa looked around the room and found Clarke again and she was already looking at Lexa and for a brief moment, their eyes locked with one another before Clarke broke contact and continued speaking with a senator in front of her.

Bellamy had his free hand on the small of her back, his thumb moving up and down stroking over the thin linen dress she wore but his eyes were set on a Persian girl in the corner of the room that was seductively dancing for her Prince as he sipped on his wine and ate olives.

“These people certainly show a lot of opulence. You see that man?” She pointed to a dark-skinned man, the one Lexa had been looking at earlier in the night; the man with the feline-like animal. “Lincoln says that he is a Ruler from Northern Africa, Egypt, and he claims that he had tamed that animal himself, he deems himself not only the Ruler of his people but the king of the animals of Africa as well.”

“Egypt? He must have traveled for _menses_ to be here on this night. Do you think he traveled by ship or by land?” Lexa had only seen the ocean once in her life during her days as a _misthious_ but she had never been on a ship but she certainly wished that one day she would have the opportunity to be on one and travel the rampaging waves all the travelers and merchants spoke of.

**[A/N: _Meres_ = Months**

**_Misthious_ = Mercenary]**

“Probably by ship, I’d say. I don’t know about you, but I feel quite uncomfortable to be around so many of the rich. I don’t belong among them, Lexa.” Lexa didn’t reply to what Octavia said, she was too deep in thought. In the meantime, the Emperor had arisen from his chair, chalice in hand. “Attention! The Emperor would like to make an announcement!” The same man from the Colosseum announced. Marcus was his name Lexa learned.

Soon Emperor Jake emerged to the middle of the room as he rose his chalice into the air. “A warm welcome to my guests and the champions of Rome, Gabriel Santiago, and Josephine Lightbourne. I trust you bring us an exciting spectacle again this year and perhaps even another victory. However, this year will be slightly different from the previous, it seems that I have found you an equal match. Alexandria Silvestre, the daughter of the most feared Gladiator of all time and her thrilling companion Octavia.” He pointed his chalice to where Lexa and Octavia stood and the entire atriums people, averted their gaze to the two women.

Including Clarke’s and the eager gaze of Senator Blake.

Across the room, Lexa landed her eyes on Josephine and the man behind her that she assumed to be Gabriel that had his arms around her. Josephine’s smile was wicked again and her eyes were locked on Lexa’s.

“As we all know, it is the 60th anniversary of the Colosseum. Under Emperor Titus’ rule he declared that on every decade of the Colosseum’s anniversary; there will be statues built of that year’s Champion or the Champions. So, with that said my coming victors, two or one of your statues will be built upon your victory. Along with that, will come sixty days of celebration in the city in your honor alone.”

Lexa exchanged glances with Octavia. Neither of them was familiar with this decree and neither of them had actually made the effort to see the engraving under each statue in the middle of the city but Lexa supposes now that those were the previous Champions.

“I wish you the best of luck, coming victors. May the gods be with you. That is all, enjoy the celebrations all!” Loud cheers and applause came from the rich and Senators as the Emperor retired to his seat next to the Empress again, overlooking the big gathering of people.

The musical instruments started playing again and people continued in their respective conversations. As the night progressed and the drunk became drunker and the rest overindulged in food, both Lexa and Octavia had stayed sober. Well, Lexa stayed sober, Octavia was half sober and in conversation with the guard, Lincoln. Lexa stood in the corner of the room among Senator Blake’s guards as her eyes were focussed on the one and only young Empress.

She too had seemingly overindulged in the wine and was actually leaning into Senator Blake’s touch. As more time passed and the moon moved through the sky and the wine supplies started to dwindle, Bellamy waved Lexa over and she quickly obeyed upon seeing Clarke unsteady on her feet. “Alexandria, will you accompany us? I believe I should get her to her quarters.”

“Yes, I will certainly accompany you; shall I call for the rest of your guard as well Senator?” Bellamy shook his head no and wrapped his arm around Clarke in a tighter grip. “No, I instructed them to oversee the rest of the banquet in case some chaos ensues.” Lexa bowed her head and waited for Bellamy and Clarke to pass her and she then fell in step behind them, her right hand on the hilt of her sword as a few drunkards reached for both the Senator and the Empress.

On the way to Clarke’s quarters, Clarke became steadier on her feet but not as steady on her words. She said a few things and then proceeded to laugh at her own jokes but Bellamy found them not so entertaining. Lexa however found herself stifle a chuckle a few times, Clarke was certainly an entertaining drunk.

“Why do you always have to act like a child, Clarke?” Bellamy asks her, more of a snarl than anything else. Lexa quirked an eyebrow at the remark but she did not hear what Clarke had said to receive such a comment from the Senator. “One day when I am Emperor, I only hope to have a woman at my side and not a child like you.” Clarke replied something to him but Lexa did not hear what it was since she was too far back.

When they reached Clarke’s quarters, Bellamy had lost his buzz and no longer felt like spending the night with his soon to be wife. He decided in his mind that he would rather pay his favorite prostitute a visit. “Come here, Alexandria. Take her and deal with her. I don’t feel like it.” With no other choice, Lexa in fact does drape Clarke’s arm over her shoulder as the Senator walks away into the dimly lit corridor.

Uncomfortable and out of her element, Lexa pushes open the door that leads into Clarke’s quarters but when she attempts to take a step forward, Clarke’s entire body slumps against her, she had fallen asleep. _“Futuo.”_ Lexa utters to herself in a low voice.

**[A/N: _Futuo_ = Fuck. (It’s hard to actually find out what ‘Fuck’ as an expletive was in Latin but this one made the most sense to me.)]**

In excruciating pain from walking and standing the entire day, Lexa in fact does bend down a bit in order to place her left arm behind Clarke’s knees, and then she lifts her up into the air. If this was what being a guard was, she was really not equipped for it. She was a skilled fighter not a caretaker of adult drunks.

Slowly, she carried Clarke into the room as she dragged her painful thigh along, she could feel it was bleeding again, but not as much as the night before. When she reaches Clarke's bed, she slowly and softly lays her down and in the corner of her eye, she sees someone entering the room and immediately she removes her hands from the young Empress and draws her sword but in the low candlelight, she sees that it is just the handmaiden Raven.

“Oh, Hades! Don’t kill me! I heard you come down the corridor. I supposed she needed help.” Raven says with both of her hands still in the air in surrender. Lexa retracts her sword and sheaths it again, exhaling a steady breath. “Yes, help her with whatever she needs. I will be at her door again in the morning. Have a good evening, handmaiden.” Lexa says as she goes to exit the room.

“Valentina is waiting for you in your quarters, Alexandria! Don’t kill her either!” Raven calls after but Lexa only acknowledges her with a wave behind her as she closes the door after.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> **_Ientaculum_ = Breakfast (You’ve seen this one)**
> 
> **_Salve_ = Hello/Greetings**
> 
> **_Futuo_ = Fuck (You’ve seen this one)**
> 
> **_Quaeso, veni mecum._ = Please, come with me.**
> 
> **_Prandium_ = Lunch.**
> 
> **_Hiems_ = Winter/cold/stormy weather **
> 
> **_Matris futour!_ = Motherfucker!**
> 
> **_Stigma_ = Tattoo/Brand**
> 
> **_Cohortes Praetoriae_ = Praetorian Guard**
> 
> **_Non nobis solum_ = Not for ourselves alone. (This was the motto of the Praetorian Guard.)**

When the first light comes, Lexa wakes up but this time in no sort of cold sweats. Morta had left her alone, for now, up until the next fortnight. Fourteen nights of peaceful sleep until she’s in for a long night again when Morta comes to haunt her and so the process will repeat itself, over and over again until she can make peace with her demons. She does not know when that will be or if it ever will happen. But up until then, she will savor her peaceful nights.

As per the coming ritual, Valentina brings her _ientaculum_ and Lexa eats. After she bathes and Valentina cleans her wounds, she then clads herself in the armour she thought would bring her many more victories in the Colosseum, but she knew it would soon be replaced by royal guards’ armour.  
Soon, she would become part of the Praetorian Guard and would get her hand tattooed marked to officiate her takings in the guard, that she will serve the Emperor until the end of her days. Lexa was definitely having second thoughts as to if she really wanted to give her life up to the guard. She was still so young and had not seen much of the world yet.

However, when she went on her knees that morning to ask the gods for guidance, something inside of her said that this was her calling. Lexa liked to think that it was her father communicating with her through the voices of the gods but who was she to say. But it was enough to shun away any of her second thoughts and doubts about the taking she would have to take very soon.

With her thoughts abolished, she closes the door to her quarters behind her and makes her way to the quarters of the Empress, ready to start her second day of duty. Her second day of many to come she thinks. However, when she knocks on the door to make her presence known that she was ready whenever Clarke was; the handmaiden Raven opens the door just a smidge.

“ _Salve_ , Alexandria. How can I assist you?”

“ _Salve_ , maiden. As promised, I am here for duty. Whenever the Empress is ready to start her day, I am ready. I’ll wait here in the corridor.” Lexa wore a friendly smile on her lips, she was energized today and actually in the mood to do her duty. A good night of sleep was all she required and now here she was.

Raven stepped into the corridor, closing the heavy door behind her as softly and gently as possible. “I’m afraid the Empress will not leave her quarters today; she is feeling quite ill if you understand what I mean. She has asked me to tell you that you are welcome to do today whatever you please to do.”

Understanding, Lexa took a step back and nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. She understood all too well what too much wine and ale could do to an individual and she had, had her fair share of the ailment in her younger years when she and Octavia would go to the tavern most nights after training.

The next morning, they would both be sick and not fit for training. For punishment from Maximus, they were sent to run around the academy ten times or until they empty their stomachs. But still, it would not teach them anything and they would still go to the tavern a few nights later and then repeat the process the next morning but not once did they regret the pure joy they experienced in one another’s company.

“I see, Raven. Thank you for telling me. I wish her a speedy recovery but please do call on me if she does change her mind and would like to traverse the streets or just go walk in the gardens.” Again, Lexa bows her head and says her farewell before she makes her way to Octavia’s quarters.

She doesn’t bother to knock on her friend’s door and just walks in, her sword sheath clattering against her left greave. Perhaps that would be a request she would make from Ilian, to craft her a harness she could wear on her back, it seemed much more convenient and not as noisy.

As expected, Octavia was still tightly wrapped between the furs, her arms snuggly propped under the feather pillow. Her mouth was agape as a steady stream of drool came out of it. It was so typical of Octavia and Lexa finds herself giggling as she falls on the bed next to Octavia, armour and all. It was uncomfortable but it sure made enough noise to make Octavia jolt out of her calm state.

“Oh, _futuo!_ Lexa!” Immediately Octavia flailed her hands all over Lexa in playful slaps as she always did when Lexa would give her a shock. This was a regular occurrence but it wasn’t a one-sided thing either; Octavia did this to her as well on the very few days they had off at the academy.

Both women laughed in unison until Octavia gave up and pulled a pillow over her head, trying to ignore Lexa’s presence. “Come on now, Octavia! I have the day off, let’s go do something in the city. _Quaeso, veni mecum._ It will be fun, I think we deserve as much.”

Octavia pulled the pillow off from over her head and furrowed her eyes at Lexa with a sly look as if she was planning something in her mind. Lexa was right, maybe they did deserve a little fun after the long stressful months they had. “Fine, but it is only because I cannot possibly say no to that face you’re making. Don’t let anyone see it, they’ll never respect you again. For a killer, you are awfully soft in private almost like a small animal. It’s creepy.”

When Octavia gets up and heads into the backroom, Lexa props her hands under her head but it was awfully uncomfortable and as soon as her bracer pinched her arm, she sat up on the bed and looked around. Octavia’s quarters were similar to her own, but perhaps it was a little smaller and it did not have a balcony. Perhaps they had given her a more luxurious room compared to Octavia's.

//

They had walked through the markets and bought a few things like more wrappings and linen tunics as well as undergarments. At first, Octavia felt bad that Lexa was paying for everything but Lexa wasn’t willing to hear any of Octavia’s complaining so she eventually gave up on the idea.

While in the market and asking for directions a few times, they made it to Ilians smithery. Since Octavia’s one sword’s blade broke in battle a few days ago, she needed a new one for their coming fights and to her luck, Ilian had a variety of swords to choose from.

When Octavia took interest in the rack of blades, Lexa discussed her idea of a new sheath for her swords with Ilian who was extremely intrigued and quickly grabbed a piece of papyrus and coal for her to illustrate her idea better. Of course, she wasn’t very good at the drawing of visuals but she tried her best.

Ilian vigorously nodded his head as excitement brewed inside of him. His sister was good with textile work and she made the leather sheaths he sold in his shop. He assured Lexa that his sister would definitely be able to make something like what she wanted and that it would probably even be ready by the time he’s done with the engravings on her Praetorian armour.

At the mention of the armour, Lexa’s uneasy feeling spiked again, but it was short-lived because Octavia had called her over to help her decide which blade she should choose and essentially buy. Lexa may have even caught Ilian stare at Octavia a little longer than appropriate but to her surprise, Octavia flirted back with the blacksmith and even successfully haggled with him over the price for the sword.

Lexa had also bought another dagger from Ilian along with a few blade sharpening stones. A sharp sword was essential for battle, if it was not sharp enough it will just bounce off of barely well-made armour; but if it was indeed as sharp as possible, it could potentially pierce through the best-made armour.

After visiting Ilian they decided to head back to the palace where they had _prandium_. When they had finished Lexa insisted, they go train for at least two hours just to keep their wits sharp but unfortunately for her, Valentina heard what she said. As Lexa’s healer, she sternly suggested that training would not be the best idea for Lexa quite yet since her wound needed to heal. Otherwise, she would not be ready for her next fight.

Although Lexa was a stubborn being, she knew Valentina was probably right but she craved to swing a sword and to be active again. She hated to sit around and do nothing but this time she had no choice.

Valentina made her aware that she will not get many days off in her coming days when she’s officially branded as a Praetorian guard. As a Praetorian guard, she would essentially become the property of The Emperor and would have to obey his every order no matter what it is. According to Lincoln that joined them for _prandium_ , made Lexa aware that being part of the Praetorian guard made her part of the Roman Legionnaire as well and if trouble arose, she too would be sent out with the army.

She was not aware that she would be part of the Legionnaire as well but if that were the conditions then she would accept it. Lexa wasn’t fond of the idea of going to fight a war. She preferred singled out kills not hundreds all sprinting to her teeth bared. But serving as a guard was something she wanted and so she was willing to compromise.

For the remainder of the day, Lexa and Octavia sat in the palace garden and spoke of the past and the good memories they shared, and the people they missed that were no longer with them now.

Lexa didn’t realize it but that particular conversation was something she really needed to feel a sense of new peace. She wasn’t ready back then to talk about her losses but she was ready now, ready to forgive herself for not being able to save them, well partly forgive herself. Almost ready to keep them in her heart as well as in her memory alone and no longer in her night terrors.

//

The next morning when Lexa woke, she felt even more energized than the day before. The previous night the heat from the day disappeared and the cold seeped in. The gusts of cold wind flowing down from the mountains over the city.

It was the start of a new season and soon it would snow on the highest peaks. _Hiems_ was coming and the city would be covered in white and there will be many braziers alight to warm people.

She pushed the thick fur off her body and walked out to her balcony overlooking the palace garden and there were slaves already tending to the different trees and flowers. Some with pots of water and others solidifying soil around newly planted flowers with their hands.

Fresh air filled her room and peace imbued her. Today was going to be a good day and her thigh was minimally hurting which meant she could attend early morning training in the smaller arena that was strictly used for training and not actual fights. It was used during the festive times for the Gladiators and then when there were no games, the guards trained there.

Octavia had told her that the slaves were set to train there this morning in preparation for their coming fights. They both thought it wise to go see who they would face next and whom would be their possible competition other than the Greek and Persian; Josephine and Gabriel.

After having _ientaculum_ , bathing, and having her wounds redressed. The sun was high up in the sky already and she opted not to clad herself in full armour since it was only training and no one would use steel. She opted to wear a thin sleeveless linen shirt she had bought the previous day along with the thigh length trousers she wore in battle.

In the corner of her room, she picked up her greaves and put them on along with her new leather sandals and next came the linen wrappings around her arms that protected them from chaffing against the leather of her bracers.

Comfortably clad, she stepped out of her room to find Octavia already waiting for her in similar clothing. Octavia draped her arm over Lexa’s shoulder making a joke with her as they made their way down the corridor toward the arena.

Upon entering the arena, there were probably hundreds already in training. The sound of wood colliding with wood filled the air along with the grunts that came out of the Gladiators thrusting their wooden staves against one another.

Quickly looking up at the sun, Lexa realized she did not have much time left until she has to be back at the palace in time for Clarke to start her routine. The thought was slightly annoying, she really wanted to spend the maximum time here training and freeing all her pent-up energy.

Octavia grabbed two wooden rods from a nearby weapons rack and tossed one to Lexa with a smirk on her lips. She spun the rod in her hands effortlessly as they circled one another, waiting for one of them to strike first.

A few guards were stationed around the arena, including Lincoln and Thelonious as they scouted out the Gladiators that were to be chosen for the next days' fight. Of course, a few with actual fighting talent would be chosen and the rest were to be easy prey that would suffice for gruesome deaths that would send the crowds up in jolts of excitement as adrenaline would course through their veins.

Lexa ducked under Octavia’s staff and went into a spinning motion, swiping the back of her right leg toward Octavia’s legs, knocking her off her feet and causing her to fall on the dry sand, sending up a wave of dust around her.

The air was knocked out of her lungs but as soon as she gets her breath back, she huffs out a laugh in defeat. Even injured Lexa kicked her ass and she knew she would but it was worth a try to attempt to best Lexa.

Lexa offered her a hand which Octavia takes in a tight grip and pulls down with all the strength she can muster, making Lexa stumble forward and fall on the sand next her. In a quick motion, Octavia turns and pulls Lexa’s arm between her two thighs and presses her calves down on Lexa’s chest. Pushing down and pulling Lexa’s arm farther, Octavia had her in a submission hold and she had no choice but to tap out.

Octavia laughed as Lexa struggled in the hold, trying anything to get out of the lock she was in, she refused to tap and she never has. Somewhere was a weak spot she could exploit and free her arm from the hold but Octavia was starting to push and pull harder which started to make her shoulder ache which meant she didn’t have much time left to either submit or risk injury.

As Lexa struggled farther in Octavia’s hold, Josephine and Gabriel approached the two women wrestling. As they got closer Josephine clapped her hands and acted like she was cheering which caught the attention of both Octavia and Lexa.

Octavia’s hold faltered and Lexa took the opportunity to pull her arm out. Lexa placed her hands beside her head and lifted her knees to her chest as she pressed up off the ground, landing on her feet. A quick motion they learned to do at the academy in the case of being knocked down during combat.

“Impressive move, Alexandria, I am impressed.” Josephine coos, sarcasm dripping from each of her words. In the meantime, Gabriel had offered a hand to Octavia to help her up as Lexa did earlier which landed her in a shoulder lock but this time Octavia accepts the assistance.

Dusting off the dust from her clothing and quickly brushing at her hair to get the dust out, Lexa doesn’t bother to look at Josephine when she speaks. “ _Salve_ , Josephine, how can I assist you?” When she in fact does look up, there’s a grin on Josephine’s lips and a bright friendly smile on Gabriel’s face.

“Just came to see how our competition trains and I couldn’t help to notice how attractive your glistening body is in the sun. You are like a Greek goddess and I would know because I’m from Greece.” Lexa quirked an eyebrow because Gabriel was standing right next to her. Josephine had described him as her lover; did she mean the _only_ lover or did she mean _one of her many_ lovers.

Judging by her unashamed flirtations in front of Gabriel, Lexa guessed it was the latter. He was one of her many lovers for sure. “Thank you? I think.” Lexa averted her eyes to Gabriel and extended her forearm to him but to her surprise, he wasn’t like any other man she had met in the city yet that took her forearm in greeting; he takes her hand raises it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. “A pleasure to meet you Alexandria, I have heard a lot about you and from the stories, I surely admire your skillset.”

Releasing her hand, he looked to Octavia and extended his hand to her and slightly shocked by this man’s mannerisms; Octavia places her hand in his and he kisses her knuckles too. “A pleasure to meet you as well, Octavia. Your skills are more breath-taking than your natural beauty.”

Stepping back and acknowledging both Lexa and Octavia, he smiles again. “I look forward to meeting you both in combat, it will be an honor I would never forget. I hear it is your father, Alexandria, that holds the record for most victories in the Colosseum. It is actually a dream of mine and Josephine as well to create a new record.”

“What he means to say is, we’re killing you both and taking the championship again this year, equalling us with your father’s record, and next year we’ll break it. We will create history and the people will talk of us until the end of time itself.”

Lexa couldn’t stop herself from laughing as Josephine’s ego exploded. It was safe to say now that she was definitely all talk and nothing more. Someone who spoke of their victories and coming victory without justified proof made them airheads. All talk and no skill.

Lexa bent down and picked up the two wooden rods on the ground and threw one to Josephine in a challenge. “Before we fight with steel, first see if you can beat me with a simple wooden rod. I promise I won’t even try my best, I’ll go easy on you, Greek.”

Tightening her grip on the wooden rod, making her knuckles turn white, Josephine lunges forward. Instantly showing her weakness to Lexa, she fought with emotion, and not with her wits. Easily she blocks Josephine’s thrusts one after the other and not even with both hands on her own rod.

Octavia and Gabriel had moved to the side, watching the women brawl with one another. Octavia was amused by how easily Lexa deflected each of Josephine’s hits and Gabriel, well, his lips were in a straight line and he was stoic, no emotion on his face.

Lexa was quick on her feet, adding style to each block as she twisted and turned not once making an attack of her own. This was a strategic move from her, she wanted to experience Josephine’s fighting style and how she liked to use her hands, how she placed them, and in which type of strikes she put all of her strength into.

As they circled for the tenth time, Lexa saw someone along with other Praetorian guards stand and spectate herself and Josephine brawling. A not so pleased looking Empress.

Quickly, her eyes went to the sky and the sun was much farther than earlier and she was overly late for duty. Taking her eyes off of Josephine for one second was all Josephine needed to make a successful strike, landing it right on Lexa’s binding on her thigh that covered the gash on her leg.

With a wail of pain, she dropped to her left knee. “ _Matris futour!_ You fight dirty!” Lexa yells in anger. Sure, she didn’t mind getting hit, it was her own fault for getting distracted but hitting someone directly on a wound was uncalled for.

“I assure you that is not the only thing I do dirty, Alexandria.” Josephine says as she offers her a hand but Lexa slaps it away. She gets up by herself, using the wooden rod for support as she looks down at her thigh; thanking the gods that it was not bleeding again, but it did really ache anyway.

Before Josephine could say anything more, Lexa pushes past her toward the Empress that had her arms crossed over her chest as she had been watching the two women for a while now. “I am so sorry your highness, the time had eluded me. I was just so excited to be active-“

“Don’t worry, Alexandria. I understand that you have to train for your coming fights. It would be a shame to lose my newest guard. I thought I would come down to the arena to see you in training. You were right about what you said, you are definitely more than a Gladiatrix. You’re calculated, it’s very intriguing to watch.”

Relieved that Clarke was in fact not upset with her about not waiting at her door as she should have; Lexa looks to the other two women with Clarke. The handmaiden Raven as well as Valentina. “Is everything fine at the palace my Empress?”

“Yes, everything is splendid. As I said, I just wanted to see you training. But I suppose that is the ulterior motive; Valentina has made me aware that your armour has arrived which means you have to be sworn in, immediately.

If Lexa’s skin wasn’t hot before, it certainly was now. She was about to be officiated and her nerves were getting the best of her and she knew if she spoke now; her voice would be shaky. “Yes, of course, your highness. Let us go then, I am as ready as I will ever be.”

Lexa walked side by side with Valentina toward the palace, asking her about the coming process. It was simple Valentina told her, first she will get a _stigma_ that would differentiate her from any other guard. It would make her notable as an official Praetorian guard until her day of death. She had the choice between a hot iron branding or a process Valentina herself would do; the same process that was done on Lexa’s arm that gave her the tattoo she had that matched her father's.

Lexa would never in her life like to repeat that process since it was long and agonizing so she chose the branding. It was quick, painful yes, but quick. After her branding, she was set to put on her armour and then to be sworn in by one of the Legionnaire’s General’s in front of the Senate.

Upon entering her quarters, the once unlit and unused brazier was now filled with hot coals, making the room even warmer than it would be on this particularly hot day. Next to the statuette that held her Colosseum armour was another statuette now that held her new armour. It was different from the armour the other Praetorian guards wore and for a second Lexa was confused.

“A new Generation,” Bellamy says from behind her. It seemed he was standing on the balcony when she came in. “Since you would be the first-ever female in the Praetorian guard, I only thought it fitting that you should get a new style of armour. I have to say, I am exceptionally impressed with how well it was crafted. Ilian is a brilliant craftsman.”

Ignoring him for a moment, she stands in front of her new armour, lost in the beauty of it. It was as black as the armour Bellamy wore, except its engravings were different. It was shaped to fit her body perfectly and two golden griffins were etched into the abdomen piece. An olive branch on each side of each griffin, with the letters S.P.Q.R written in gold above them.

_Senātus Populusque Rōmānus._

There were two golden badges on each front of the shoulders which were connected with a single chain. They clipped in place a blue sash like cape that hung over the back of the armour. The cape was the same blue as the sash that Clarke wore each day.

“She chose the burn branding, General.” Valentina says, looking to Bellamy as he waited for Lexa to reply to him. “Thank you, Valentina. Please place the iron in the coals, it should be hot enough soon.”

Lexa had turned around to face Bellamy. He was in the same armour he wore on the day she first saw him up on the royal balcony next to Clarke. The day of her very first fight. He was not only the main Senator but a General of the Praetorian guard as well. He almost held an equal amount if not more authority than the Emperor himself. She would fall under his authority and that made her feel uneasy.

Upon her first meeting with him, at the feast a few nights ago, she could tell that he made his decisions based on emotion not with intellectuality and that was not a trait a General should have. The second thought that crossed her mind was the remarks he made to Clarke a few nights ago which were quite unethical.

Pushing her personal judgement of him out of the way she walks to him and extends her forearm to him in gratitude which he takes with his own. “Thank you, General. It will be my utmost honour to serve under you. I hope to do Rome proud.”

Both Clarke and Octavia entered the room and stood next to Valentina as they watched Lexa and Bellamy conversate until he gestured for Valentina to bring him the iron rod which she quickly retrieved from the coals with a cloth over the handle to avoid burning herself.

With great care, she carefully handed it to Bellamy and bowed her head. “Unfortunately, the Emperor is occupied with other priorities today so he will not be here to witness your officiation but he has instructed me that his daughter, the Empress would stand in, in his place.”

He averted his gaze to Clarke who stood with her hands clasped in front of her. She wasn’t sure how this worked, her father just said that she should be present and act out his authority for him. “Empress, will you do the honors? The Emperor does the branding himself, therefore it is you who will do the branding today.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she made eye contact with Lexa who only looked to her expectantly. Lexa just wanted to get the branding over and done with. The faster she can get her hand under water, the better.

Swallowing hard, Clarke stepped forward and took the iron from Bellamy’s hand, also careful not to burn herself accidentally. “Place your hand against the wall and keep it still, Alexandria. There’s nothing as bad as a ruined brand, I assure you.” As instructed, she places her palm flat against the cold marble wall and looks to Clarke who still stood in the same place, frozen.

With a small push on her lower back from Bellamy she steps forward, never once leaving eye contact with Lexa. For a split second she tears her eyes away and lifts the iron rod that held the Legionnaire’s symbol at its tip, red as the sun as heat seeped from it. With a deep breath, Lexa nods her head for Clarke to continue and that’s what she does.

She presses the hot brand to Lexa’s hand and she doesn’t wince in pain. She grunts a sound that comes directly from her chest, almost a closed mouth roar. As soon as the brand is placed on her skin, just as fast it’s pulled away and the rod is handed back to Valentina that places it in a nearby pot of water making the water sizzle from the heat.

Lexa looks at her now shaking hand, staring back at her is a symbol similar to the one on her new armour. Two olive reaves around the letters S.P.Q.R. It was now burnt into her skin, until the end of her days.

“Good. We will now leave you to clad in your armour, then I will swear you in. I will wait in the council hall along with the Senate. Please join us once you are ready.” With that he leaves the room, closely followed by Valentina first and then Clarke.

“Will you join me to the council hall, Clarke?” Bellamy asks, holding out his hand for her to take but she smiles and shakes her head no. She just wanted a moment to herself, just to calm down. She had never hurt anyone physically, let alone branded them.

Meanwhile, Lexa had moved to the jug of water that was on the table. It was meant for drinking but instead, she shoves her hand into it, trying to ease the pain of the burn she had just gotten. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as the one she got on her forehead but it was definitely a close second.

The day she had her forehead branded, she remembered it like it was the mere day before. She vividly remembers the sound of hot iron sizzling against her skin and right after, she pushed her own entire head into a barrel of water that stood nearby as her father looked at her amused. He told her it would hurt more than anything she had ever experienced but still, she insisted to get it.

After a minute of having her hand in the jug of water, she takes it out. When exposed to open air, it burns again but she would just have to endure it. She knew she couldn’t keep Bellamy or the Senate waiting for long.

So quickly she jerked her dust and sweat covered linen shirt off and threw it toward her neatly made-up bed that was covered in furs.

Out in the hall, alone, stood Clarke looking down at her own two hands that shook like leaves in a major wind. Closing her eyes, she tilts her head back, trying to calm her nerves. She didn’t know why, but she felt like crying, she felt terrible for what she had just done.

When she opens her eyes and realigns her head, taking in a deep breath once again and exhaling a shaky deep breath through her mouth, she realizes that she had not shut the door to Lexa’s quarters completely.

Through the small gap, in front of her stood a bare backed Lexa. Sandals, greaves, trousers, and then skin. Skin glistening with sweat, skin covered in white scars on the woman’s darkly tanned skin. Then her bindings and then more tanned skin as she lifts her arms to pull the black linen tunic over her body.

With each movement, the muscles move under her soft skin and Clarke can’t get herself to tear her gawking eyes away. Lexa no longer wore any bracers and this was the first time her arms were completely bare. Even from afar Clarke could see veins all across her arms, running from her wrist up until her elbow, and from her elbow to the middle of her triceps.

She was scarred all over but Clarke had to admit to herself that Alexandria may be the most attractive person she had ever seen in her entire life, so perfectly etched. Every single one of her muscles were pronounced and very pleasing to the eye.

Clarke watched Lexa lift the armour off of the statuette with no effort what so ever and places it over her body. She flips her loose hair and few braids out from inside the armour and adjusts it into a snug fit. Truly, it was crafted specially for her.

After fastening the leather straps on the side, she turns around and she looks through the gap in the door where she sees Clarke, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “It’s not polite to stare, your highness. You may come in; you do not require my permission.”

A dark shade of red sprawled across Clarke’s cheek as she’s caught staring. Mentally she curses herself for not looking away sooner but her inner self thanks her for not looking away.

“I actually require help, if you do not mind. Otherwise please send in Valentina, I cannot tighten my bracers effectively by myself.” Lexa asks, still looking through the small gap in the door.

“Valentina has left but if you can guide me on how to tighten them, I’ll try assist you.” Clarke says as she pushes the door open completely and making her to where Lexa stood with one bracer in her hand.

Quickly wrapping linen around her arm, she slides the bracer over her arm slowly not wanting it to scrape against the fresh burn. When Clarke takes the leather straps in her hands, she notices that they were still shaking.

“Is everything okay, Empress? If you are uncomfortable helping me, I will try make do-“

“No, no, its just that I’ve never branded anyone. I don’t like hurting people.”

“I see. If it makes you feel better, I found it quite hard to do it myself the first few times. I was tasked to brand each new slave that came to the academy. I did this for approximately 4 years to hundreds perhaps thousands of people. I know it’s not easy and if I knew you would have to do it, I would have opted to do it myself rather. I’m sorry, your highness.” Lexa says earnestly as her eyes meet with Clarke’s for a brief moment. A sympathetic smile crosses her lips and Clarke smiles back at her.

“Okay, so all you have to do is loop each strap through these holes and then pull it tight and make a knot, easy right?” Clarke nods at the instructions, it was simple indeed and after several minutes both of Lexa’s bracers were fastened in place.

“Shall we go to the great hall then, my Empress? That is if you are attending otherwise, I will come find you later.”

“I am attending, a new duty of mine apparently. But before we go, I would personally like to say to you, welcome to the guard and that I apologize for having judged you as harshly as I have. I look forward to having you as my guard, I can see that your intentions are true and I trust that you will protect me with your life.”

Quickly fastening her newly made weapons belt across her back, both of her swords sheathed. “You need not apologize to me, your highness. You are entitled to an opinion of me and I would not take it personally. I know you do not approve of my ways but they do not define me. I too look forward to being your guard and yes, I will protect you with my life until I utter out my final breath and the last drop of blood leaves my body.”

With a nod and not another word from Clarke, Lexa takes up step behind her as she had already started making her way toward the exit.

Not another word was spoken between them as they walked to the great hall and when they entered each member of the Senate went quiet and sat on attention. All their attention on Lexa that stood in front of them with her hands clasped behind her back, her posture as straight as possible, and her stoic expression in place.

“We are gathered here today to officiate the entrance of Alexandria Silvestre into the Praetorian Guard and the Roman Legionnaire. Lift your hand to the Senate to show them that you have taken up your branding and then we will proceed to the oath.”

Lexa lifted her hand to the Senate, showing them her brand. Most shook their heads in approval.

“Now the oath. Do you Alexandria Silvestre oath to adhere to the following: As a Praetorian guard you are tasked to protect the Emperor and his family from all external forces that wish to declare war or ill will upon them. However, if the Legion or Senate decides that the Emperor is no longer fit to rule then it is the Praetorian Guards responsibility to remove him from power.

Furthermore, do you Alexandria Silvestre, agree out of your own free will, in the presence of the gods and these witnesses, that you solemnly promise upon your honour as a woman to never reveal any of the secrets of The Praetorians; that you will keep inviolate the transactions of this or any other Council coming to your knowledge.

Do you promise to abide by and support the Constitution and Laws of this Order and should you violate this solemn oath, will you submit to having your hands bound to your sides, and your body placed in a dungeon underneath the walls of Rome?

If your violation is found to be more severe, will you accept the sentence of death laid upon you by either the Legion or the Senate?  
Answer with a simple I do, or I do not.”

Lexa listened intently and it was a lot of information to take in and understand at that very moment. This was a large agreement to take part in and it could cost her, her life if she ever were to violate any of the promises but she knew what she had to say.

“I do.”

“Welcome to the _Cohortes Praetoriae_ , Alexandria. May the gods keep you true and constant. Repeat after me: _Non nobis solum._ ”

As instructed, Lexa repeats his words. “ _Non nobis solum._ ”

Not for ourselves alone.


	12. Chapter 11

Day after day Lexa’s thigh healed more and more as it should and day after day she showed up at the door to Clarke’s quarters, ready for duty. There were days Clarke was in good spirits and other days she wasn’t and would spend the majority of the day inside of her quarters; hidden away from the world outside.

However, on Clarke's good days she would laugh at something amusing she saw in the city and a smile would tug on the corner of Lexa’s lips since she enjoyed her duty on the days Clarke felt good.

Sometimes Clarke would even tell Lexa about her childhood in Britain. Her eyes would light up when she spoke of the days she considered ‘easy’ and it had Lexa wonder what made Clarke’s days so hard now.

Lexa never asked her why she was unhappy some days simply because it was none of her concern. Not to get her wrong, she wanted to, so badly, but Clarke’s words from their earlier days stuck with her: that she was only her guard and nothing more. Not a friend of any sort.

Perhaps it was better that way, it was never good to mix personal feelings with duty. With friendship came a sense of caring and with that came the surges of anger when friends would disagree about something. If they were to mix friendship and duty, feelings could cloud someone’s judgment and could potentially cost either of their lives when the day comes.

On the previous day, Lexa was set to fight in the Colosseum but Valentina advised her not to. Perhaps just wait another 3 days, then you will be in perfect condition, she said. Not happy with the recommendation Lexa was upset but she knew she couldn’t risk faltering. Only the best of the Gladiators remained and fights became smaller and smaller in order to preserve the festivities.

Today though, Lexa was standing on the royal balcony behind Clarke and Bellamy as they overlooked the arena. Word was that Josephine and Gabriel would fight on the day against some of the best groups. Lexa so desperately wanted in on the fight today, she just wanted to wipe that smug look off of Josephine’s face but at the same time, she was grateful to watch from up above today.

From here she could see how Josephine and Gabriel truly fought in combat and that would assist her in predicting their moves when they would eventually face off in the Colosseum against one another. It was a day Lexa eagerly awaited.

Lexa noticed Bellamy place his hand on Clarke’s while he intently watched the Gladiators fight and Clarke only acknowledged him with a tight-lipped smile. It seemed Clarke was doing just about anything not to watch the spectacle. She had even earlier made the joke with Lexa if they could not fake a taking of her just so she wouldn’t have to attend today.

Lexa however didn’t find it too amusing, speaking such bad omens into the world wasn’t very intelligent since the gods had a strange way of adding their own twists to them. Perhaps even making them come true and Lexa definitely did not want that omen to come true.

Josephine and Gabriel were a brilliant set and to Lexa that was not a surprise. To be the champions of the Colosseum took great skill. She had to admit that she admired their show of skill and she could not help wonder where they had honed it.

She wondered which academy they attended and of what lineage they were. She was not familiar with the Lightbourne or Santiago lineage but then again, she wasn’t very familiar with either Persia or Greece. Lexa knew her fathers’ parents came from Greece many decades ago and she knew of the stories of Sparta where Maximus’ father came from. But more than that, she did not know.

To no avail of Gabriel and Josephine’s opponents, they emerged victorious as they held their conjoined hands in the air as the crowds chanted their names. Both of their chests heaving with fatigue, their bodies coated in a thick layer of blood. Josephine’s once blonde hair now a dark shade of crimson red due to blood.

Gabriel was the one to look around him, at every single spectator. However, Josephine looked directly at the royal balcony, not once sparing a glance to those praising her. Lexa wasn’t sure if Josephine’s eyes were drilling into her or into Clarke but if it were to Clarke then she would have to make her protection more obvious.

Lexa took a step down, now standing next to Clarke, with her right hand on the hilt of her sword. Her stoic façade in place as a wicked grin crossed Josephine’s lips as she understood what had just happened.

Clarke only looked up to Lexa, clueless as to why her guard had so suddenly taken stance next to her. The rustling of her armour had pulled Clarke out of the trance she was in; she was finding a small strand of skin on her finger particularly interesting as she picked at it, completely zoned out from the crowds cheering as the battle had come to an end.

“Is there something wrong, Alexandria?” Clarke asks, shielding her eyes from the sun that shined past Lexa as she adjusted her position to acknowledge Clarke. “No, I suppose not. It is no matter of importance. Forgive me for alarming you.” With a curt nod, Clarke averted her gaze down toward the arena grounds.

Her eyes met with Josephine’s and then she understood. She understood why Lexa had taken stance next to her, on guard and stating her status to the woman that held a wicked smile in place. A shiver ran down Clarke’s spine but for the life of her, she could not tell why.

She turned to Bellamy and spoke close to his ear as the crowds still hadn’t quieted down. “That was the last fight of the day, right Senator?” He quickly turned his head at the sound of her voice; a voice he started to actually admire. They had started to spend more time together since she insisted she wanted to get to know the man she was set to marry.

Understanding, he agreed to it. Perhaps it was a good idea, she was to be his wife and if he were to get to know her better, maybe he will grow to love her as well but it was too soon to tell. They had only known each other for a few months but had only recently started to make the effort of getting to know one another.

He was hopeful that she may have started to accept their betrothal. Forced marriage wasn’t quite the idea he had in mind when he became the head of Senate but he knew this was a good move to make, one step closer to becoming Emperor in the future.

“Yes, indeed. Was it not spectacular? Josephine is such a fierce woman and Gabriel … he’s a man I’m setting into my training regime.” Grateful that it was the last fight of the day, Clarke placed her empty chalice on the table next to her and raised from her seat. “Just magnificent, Senator. Now if you would excuse me, I am feeling quite tired so I will be making my way back to the palace.”

Bellamy quickly stood from his seat as well, taking Clarke’s hand with his own. “Will I see you tonight?” His voice sounded more hopeful than it usually sounded and Clarke found it awfully strange. “Perhaps, I will send for you if I’m up for it. Good day, Senator.” With a nod, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. _“Vale, Imperatrix.”_

Still a beginner in Latin, Clarke only smiled and turned to walk away, closely followed by Lexa. When they exited the Colosseum and turned onto hidden routes that led to the palace, Clarke spoke. “Say, Alexandria, this is very embarrassing for me to ask but do you have an idea of what the Senator had just said? See, I’m quite new at learning Latin and I took the liberty of only learning the bad words.”

She finishes with a chuckle, with a hopeful look in her eyes that Alexandria wouldn’t judge her for it. “Do not feel embarrassed, everyone starts somewhere. I too learned the bad words first as a child. The Senator said farewell, Empress.” Clarke hummed as she thought of the words, mentally noting them for future reference.

“If it is not overstepping your highness, I could teach you Latin. Admittedly it is a very complex language and I do not know the entire extent of it, but I know the majority. My mother taught me the important things and my friends taught me the bad words, just to clarify.”

Clarke tried to stifle her laughter at Lexa’s last words that came out at an increased pace, desperate to validate what she had meant to say. “I would like that, Alexandria. Perhaps we can work it into my routine. May I also ask if you were taught to read and write since you were taught Latin.”

Proud that she in fact was taught to read and write since not many were; she answered with pride in her tone. “Yes, indeed I was. That too my mother taught me, she said I was a very quick learner, your highness. We can only hope that I can teach Latin as well as she did.”

“I will be sure to tell you if you are a terrible teacher or not.” Clarke says as she looks to Lexa with a joking smile. They were walking through the palace gardens now and Lexa just walked next to Clarke, going in whichever direction Clarke pleased to go.

They reached the door to Clarke’s quarters and as usual, Clarke entered after Lexa looked the room through for anyone that should not be in there. When she exited and gestured for Clarke to go inside, she was shocked to hear Clarke ask her to come inside.

She had been with Clarke in her quarters a mere two times. The first time when she pinned Finn to the floor and the second time when she grew impatient with Clarke not coming outside on her first day of guard duty. Not once after that was she in the room again, up until now.

Uncomfortable and out of her element she walked in and awkwardly stood in one place as Clarke poured herself a chalice of wine. “Would you like a chalice, Alexandria?” Clarke asks, looking over the rim of her own cup. “Unfortunately, I will have to decline, your highness. I should not drink while on duty and I feel it would be inappropriate of me to drink in your presence.”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding. “Not in my presence? Why just in my presence, Alexandria? Afraid you will say more than the few words you normally only speak to me in the day?” Clarke enjoyed teasing Lexa every now and then because she knew it made her uncomfortable and she never knew how to react. “I’m only joking. But I insist, have one chalice with me and I’ll let you go for the day, I will probably not leave my quarters again today. Consider it an order directly from your Empress.”

With a sigh, Lexa gave in. Although Clarke meant it as a joke, it indeed was an order directly from the Empress. “Please, sit down and I will pour you some wine. Choose, anywhere.” Clarke says gesturing at the chairs around the table in the middle of the room. Taking the invitation, Lexa unclipped her weapons belt and propped it up against a wall, and after, she took a seat at the table.

While waiting for Clarke, she looked around the room and noticed painting materials in the corner of the room. Linen covered in paint shaped in beautiful scenes of nature and people it seemed. One, in particular, caught her eye, as it was sprawled out over the others that were rolled up. But before she could study it further, Clarke set the chalice in front of her.

“Thank you, your highness. This is a great honor of mine even though I must admit it feels wrong. Please excuse me if I seem uncomfortable.” Lexa refused to meet Clarke’s eyes; afraid she will feel even smaller than she already felt under Clarke’s intense gaze.

Lexa took her first sip of the wine and it wasn’t sweet, rather dry, just the way she liked it. She remembered her father always compared it to the blood of an ox, a hard dry taste. “So, Alexandria…” Clarke trails off, soothing her index finger over the rim of the chalice.

“Yes? Your highness.”

“I was just wondering that now that you are in my guard and being cared for financially, are you still going to continue to fight in the Colosseum? I know you said you fight freely but-“

“I am, yes. As I told you, it brings me peace and abolishes my demons for a period of time. I do not fight for financial gain, I in fact have more aureus than I can count already. Being in your guard or not being in your guard, I probably have enough gold to live very comfortably for a long time. My father had left it for me, we never lived a life of opulence so you can imagine my surprise upon finding it.”

“I see.” Clarke says, taking another sip of her wine as she sat back in her seat, studying Alexandria from head to toe. “If you say you have as much coin, then why join my guard? And why risk your life in the Colosseum if you can be peaceful somewhere outside of the capital?” Clarke was a very curious person and inquisitive. Perhaps she was a little nosey too and it often got her in trouble.

“Permission to speak freely, your highness.” Clarke answered with a single nod, waiting for Lexa to continue. “I joined your guard to serve Rome, overall. I joined your guard because the Emperor requested me to do it.” She paused for a second as she felt a bit of rage coil inside of her. This was Lexa's problem; she had a very short fuse.

“I will say this one more time, I fight to free myself of the pain and guilt I feel. I am haunted, constantly and I do not expect you to understand that because it is clear to me that you have not felt a quarter of the pain I have. So, I request of you to please refrain from asking me any more questions about the choices I make in my life.”

“You say I do not know pain? I have felt more pain in my life than you could possibly imagine! So you watch your tongue, guard!” Clarke was seething, how dare the Gladiatrix make such an assumption that she did not know pain. Alexandria did not know anything about her life.

Done with the conversation, Lexa downed the chalice of wine and set it down hard on the table next to her. _“Vale, Imperatrix!”_ Lexa says rather loudly as she picks up her sword sheath from the ground and makes her way to the door. What she does not expect is Clarke grabbing her arm, right where the gash was.

“Do not turn your back on me, Alexandria!” Lexa yanks her arm free of the Empress’ grasp though. She didn’t want to be touched, especially not right now while so much raged filled her. Memories of her fathers’ void of life eyes staring back at her fills her mind along with the scene of Costia’s clouded eyes as Lexa was burying her head and body in a shallow grave.

“I know the pain you speak of, Alexandria! Don’t you dare try to invalidate my pain simply because of who I am and what I came from. Even the Empress suffers!”

Lexa had, had it then. She was livid as she threw her weapons belt to the floor and grabbed the soft linen dress that covered Clarke’s body. Pushing her against the nearby marble wall with full force. Clarke’s body made a hard thump against the wall as fear set in over her.

This was the savage Gladiatrix, the woman Clarke feared. This wasn’t the friendly guard she had grown to like the past few weeks; this was the woman that killed without hesitation and Clarke was frightened to her very core.

Clarke was staring back into the emerald eyes of the Gladiatrix that had a very tight grip on her clothing. Tears were brimming in both women’s eyes; Clarke’s with fear and Lexa’s with unimaginable heartache. “You do not know my pain, Clarke! You will never understand it! Feel me holding my father as the life drained out of his eyes! Feel me carrying my lover’s headless corpse to her grave! Feel me finding my mother’s body burnt to a crisp, unrecognizable, nothing but her jewelry left to identify her! Feel that!”

Their faces very impossibly close and Clarke could feel every one of Lexa’s rushed hot breaths against her skin. She was drowning in Lexa’s scent that smelled of nature and the various oils she used on her skin. It made her feel dizzy and her knees were going to buckle very soon if Lexa did not remove the hold she had on her.

“I’m sorry…” is the only words Clarke manages to utter in a very shaky voice that was cracking. It was as if Lexa’s pain had seeped into her heart and it was overwhelming. Long forgotten of her own pain, she now felt everything Lexa felt and it confused her beyond belief.

“Lexa, I’m sorry.” Lexa’s chest was still heaving inside of her armour, making the leather straps at the sides suffer under the strain of her flexing muscles. Her lips were quivering and she knew she was about to cry. The woman in front of her stood broken and guilt filled Lexa as she saw the fear she ensued in Clarke. She didn’t mean to frighten her, or hurt in any sort of manner.

This moment had crossed a line that they would never be able to go back over. From here on out everything will be different. Lexa wanted to remove the tight grip she had on Clarke and gather her up in her arms. To tell her she was sorry that she had frightened her, that she was just angry and lost control.

But instead, the women stood in silence as they exchanged body heat with one another. Eyes locked with one another, both waiting for the other to do something, anything. Lexa was the first to do something as she started to regain her composure.

She released her grip on Clarke and took a few steps back as Clarke stood with her back still firmly placed against the marble wall, her breathing starting to even out. Slowly Lexa bent down and picked up her weapons belt then exited Clarke’s quarters without another word. She almost bumps into the maiden Raven, but avoids the collision at the very last second as she hurriedly makes her way down the corridor.

Lexa didn’t understand how Clarke managed to invoke so many emotions in her. From happiness to comfortability to anger in a matter of seconds. When had the Empress taken up so much authority of her personally?

She didn’t want to admit it but she knew they crossed another line a while ago when Clarke told her about her childhood. The next line was crossed when they were in the palace gardens and a leaf had fallen in Clarke’s hair and Lexa couldn’t manage to stop herself from taking it out of the Empress’ hair.

Another line was crossed when they shared lingering gazes at _caesna_ when the Emperor insisted Lexa eats with them. She certainly wasn’t treated the same way the other guards were treated and perhaps it wasn’t very fair but it was beyond her control.

**[A/N: _Caesna_ = Dinner/Supper]**

And last but not least, the final line was crossed when she had just laid hands on Clarke. Her hands felt like they had caught alight as she remembers how it felt to have Clarke so close to her and she knew it was wrong but she reveled in the thought.

Lexa had to admit to herself that perhaps she wasn’t _just the guard_ anymore. Her emotions stretched beyond that, Clarke in her mind stretched beyond someone she was assigned to protect. Clarke was someone she longed for now she realizes but she too knew that it could never happen.

Even though Clarke just had her on the breaking point, she couldn’t manage to retain the anger. Once again, the feeling of Clarke so close to her washed over her entire being. The feeling of anger now replaced with a hunger she had not felt for anyone but her beloved Costia.

Right there and then she wanted to turn around and almost run back to Clarke’s quarters and apologize for what she had just done. That she had no right to hold her that way. Chances were other Praetorian guards were already on their way to take her to the dungeons for inflicting harm to Clarke but little did she know that it was not the case at all.

Back in Clarke’s quarters, she watched Lexa leave, and when the door closed behind her with a hard slam; Clarke slowly slid down the wall. Trying to regain her composure completely. Yes, she was frightened by Lexa beyond anyone’s belief but the attraction she had just felt for her was just as unbelievable.

Clarke had never felt so connected to anyone in her lifetime. The physical and spiritual attraction was crazy; she felt so much of Lexa now. All of her pain, everything. The connection they had just shared was almost erotic in Clarke’s mind.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Raven who entered her quarters without knocking. At the sight of Clarke on the floor and the encounter she had just had with Lexa almost bumping into her, immediately panicked Raven as she rushed over to her friend on the floor.

“Are you okay Clarke? I heard shouting so I came as fast as I could, what happened? Did she hurt you, should I get the guards?” She spoke hurriedly, almost getting up from her crouching position and calling the guards without Clarke’s permission. To her taste, Clarke’s answer comes too slow and Raven flies up to find guards down the corridor.

But she’s stopped by Clarke who grabs her right wrist, inevitably stopping her in her tracks. “No, Raven. She did not hurt me, we … I think we just had a misunderstanding, it’s okay. She just went to compose herself. I believe I overstepped one of her boundaries. It was my fault.” Clarke spoke softly, not meeting Raven’s eyes, it was as if she was looking right through Raven as she got lost in her own mind again.

“Why are you so flustered, Clarke? You’re glowing like hot embers. Did she touch you? Did you touch her? What a taboo, the guard and the Empress-“

“It wasn’t like that Raven! It looked like she was about to kill me! Now help me up, will you?” Clarke held out both of her hands for Raven which she took with her own and pulled Clarke up from the floor. When she was up, she straightened out her now crinkled linen dress that she will most likely never look at the same way.

In the meantime, Lexa needed to relieve the tension she was feeling, and as much as she disliked the idea she had in her mind right now; she knew that it was what she needed to do. Someone needed to feel her wrath.

After asking servant after servant for directions to the Greeks' quarters, she finally found it. Before she could manage to convince herself that this was a very bad idea, she raises her hand and knocks on the hardwood door in front of her.

On the other side, she could hear someone moving to the door. Lexa knew she could still escape this, there was still time to leave. She wanted to apologize to Clarke but if she were to go back to Clarke’s quarters without releasing some of her tension then she will certainly release all of her tension on Clarke. Lexa was convinced that such would not be welcomed by her Empress.

Not only unwelcome but inappropriate as well. Unprofessional.

When the heavy door opens, Lexa is met with brown eyes and a grin on the woman’s lips. “ _Salve_ , Alexandria. How can I help you? Have you finally accepted-“ Lexa interrupts Josephine’s smug comment by slamming her lips onto her fellow Gladiatrix's.

Josephine was an attractive woman; Lexa couldn’t deny that and perhaps she was overreacting when she said she would rather visit a brothel than visit Josephine. For what Lexa needed right now, Josephine was perfect for.

A release of tension without any sort of commitment or complications. Josephine eagerly matched Lexa’s pace as her fingertips locked in a grip on Lexa’s breastplate, pulling her into her quarters and shutting the door behind Lexa.

Their tongues fought for dominance and teeth often clashed with one another. This kiss was nothing more than lust and it was rough. Surely both of the woman’s lips will be bruised after and perhaps Lexa would walk away with a bloodied lip as well.

Every time Lexa would be on the edge of dominance, Josephine would take Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth. The farther and farther they grew to Josephine’s fur-covered bed, the more Lexa’s mind filled with another blonde’s blue eyes and for a second she imagined that it was her Empress that she was kissing so passionately.

Lexa ran her soft yet calloused hands over the exposed skin on Josephine’s back when the back of the other woman’s legs were against the foot of the bed. All Josephine needed was a soft push and she’ll fall on the bed, allowing herself to be taken.

Josephine had decided that she would let Lexa take the lead, or let her think she was in control anyway. But when it came to it then she will take control and have Lexa in every single way she wanted to. Another woman she could add to her uncountable tally.

As Lexa's delicate fingers soothed over Josephine's skin, she felt small little scars and some more pronounced than other's and that's when the illusion had started to falter. The illusion of Clarke being the woman she was kissing. Clarke's skin would be perfect, without any marks.

When Lexa pulls away for air, she’s disappointed to see that it in fact was not the blue eyes that had been in her mind this whole time. It was not the woman with the beauty mark above her lip and it wasn’t the blonde hair she wanted to feel under her fingertips again.

Lexa in fact does push Josephine back though, hard, almost painfully so. Essentially seperating their lips with extreme haste. When Josephine’s back meets with the furs, she props herself up on her elbows and looks to the armoured woman standing at the foot of her bed. Josephine was taken aback by the force Lexa had just used on her.

She couldn’t tell if it excited her or if she just put herself in a position she wasn’t ready for. Waiting for Lexa to make her next move, Josephine looks to her with hungry eyes. 

Though Lexa never does make a move Josephine wanted, instead she raises her forearm to her mouth and wipes it with the leather bracer that covered her arm.

Lexa wanted to wipe Josephine from her lips. This was a mistake. She does the gesture as she locks eyes with Josephine and she only looks back to Lexa with a facial expression that says “Really?”

When Lexa turns to leave, Josephine yells from behind her. “What, you’re leaving?! Am I not up to your standards? Not royal enough, is that what it is? I’m not the blonde you actually want to take? I see the way you look at the Empress!" 

Lexa then turns around again, laughing bitterly. It was bittersweet really. Josephine was right, she wasn’t the blonde she wanted. “No, I just realized I really don’t fucking like you. My apologies for interrupting your night. See you in the arena, _cunne._ ”

**[A/N: _Cunne_ = Cunt (You've seen this one.)]**

“You’ll be back! They always come back!” Josephine yells again as Lexa opens the door, exiting into the corridor.

The sun had moved considerably fast today she notes, _hiems_ was really close. The daylight would become less and less now and it would become colder and colder. It was already dark outside which meant all the candles were lit in the corridors.

**[A/N: _Hiems_ = Winter/Cold (You've seen this one.)]**

At every fourth door, a brazier was placed as well that held hot wood fire, lighting the halls even more.

Lexa was making her way down the corridor toward Clarke’s quarters. She had released enough of her tension; she would be able to have a civilized conversation with Clarke now if she allowed her to speak.

When she reaches her door, she softly knocks on it. Bowing her head and shuffling on her feet. She shook her head at herself, how many more mistakes would she make today? First laying hands on the Empress and then almost having intercourse with someone she despised with all of her being.

To her disdain, no one answers to the knocks. Clarke was either asleep already or she wasn’t in her quarters. Perhaps she simply wasn’t seeing anyone because she was most likely still upset about what Lexa had done.

In utter defeat Lexa turns to leave, accepting that she will not sleep tonight because she felt an unimaginable amount of guilt. When turning on her heels, she in fact does hear talking coming from inside Clarke’s quarters. She couldn’t hear what was said but it was a male voice and Lexa had heard Bellamy’s voice enough to know that it was not him.

It wasn’t the Emperor’s voice either which meant that there was someone with Clarke who wasn’t supposed to be there. It was a clear instruction from the Emperor to Lexa; that no man was to see Clarke except for himself or Senator Blake.

Panicked that she had utterly failed at her one task, Lexa hurriedly bursts through the door, her right sword already drawn. She looks to her right first and scans from there over to her left where she sees Clarke’s balcony door ajar.

With heavy steps Lexa makes her way there in a swift movement, not giving whomever the chance to come back inside. She hears the voice of a man she had bested so many times before that she had lost count.

Finn.

“Come on, Princess…” He had his hands firmly placed on Clarke’s hips and Clarke only loosely draped her arms over his shoulders. She was leaning into his touch but her mind was somewhere else; thinking of someone else.

“You!” Both Clarke and Finn’s eyes dart to Lexa’s authoritative voice as she approaches them in long hard strides. Sheathing her sword again, she wasn’t going to kill him, not yet. Finn quickly removed his hands from Clarke, putting some distance between them.

“Nobody but the Empress’ betrothed may lay a hand on her!” Lexa yells as she grabs Finn by the blue linen tunic he was wearing. He stumbles under her grasp when she yanks him away from Clarke. She practically throws him back into the room and he loses his footing, essentially making him fall hard.

“Lexa!” Clarke yells, trying to reprimand her guard, or at least just stop her from harming Finn. She had requested him to come to her quarters since she had her own build-up of tension that needed immediate release.

Lexa doesn’t bother to look to her Empress as anger fills her. Who was this advisor to lay hands on the Empress? He had no right. Angerly she walks toward him as he starts to get up, when he props up his one knee, she grabs the material of his clothing again.

In a tight grip, she drags him across the floor toward the door. “Lexa! Don’t hurt him, I asked him to be here!” At the simple few words, Lexa freezes in her tracks. Of course she had asked him to come here. Bitterly Lexa nods her head and lets go of Finn’s clothing. He on the other hand was still in too much shock to say something.

The talk amongst the slaves and maidens in the palace was true. Lexa didn’t want to believe the whispers she heard when she walked through the halls. She simply considered the stories as falsehoods. She respected Clarke too much to believe what the whispers said. Clarke didn’t seem like the type of woman to betray her betrothed.

Perhaps human yes, only longing for other people but never acting upon those desires.

Lexa couldn’t help feel disappointed. Clarke was exactly what they said she was, an entitled royal that did exactly what she wanted when she wanted without consequence. Even though Lexa wasn’t the fondest of Senator Blake, she couldn’t help feel sorry for him that his betrothed was having an affair with his advisor.

“Finn would you mind coming back later? I think I need to have a private conversation with my guard.”

Again, Finn got up from the floor and met Lexa’s eyes in a distasteful glance. She was clenching her jaw and her eyes followed every single movement he made on his way to the door. When the door closed behind him, she turns around to meet the angry eyes of Clarke who had her arms crossed over her chest.

“Aren’t you just the biggest hypocrite? Did all the blows to your head make you have memory lapses, Lexa? Because I’m pretty sure you had your hands on me not so long ago.”

Lexa unclenched her jaw and comfortably walked closer to Clarke, only leaving five feet between them. “Alexandria, my name is Alexandria, your highness. I would appreciate it if you were to use my full name. Also, that is why I am here, I’m here to apologize for what I had done. I lost my temper and reacted with emotion. I only hope that you can forgive me, Empress.”

“That’s rich, Alexandria. Because I can also recall you inappropriately addressing me, using my name.” Clarke exhaled a deep breath as she dropped her arms to her side again. Keeping the tension between them would make for very uncomfortable coming days, so she decided it would be better if they just made peace now and get a good night’s rest. Perhaps all the feelings she was feeling will be gone in the morning as well.

“I forgive you, Alexandria. But if you ever do anything similar to that again-“

“I won’t, you have my word.” Lexa says, straightening out her posture, puffing her chest, and firmly grounding her feet on the marble floor, standing on attention for whatever order Clarke would have for her next.

“You will also never come into my quarters again unless I tell you to come inside. You are only to enter if it is a matter of life or death if I do not answer, is that understood?”

“Yes, your highness. Understood.” Contemplating if she should ask the one question that’s lingering in her mind, her judgement seriously falters and so does her self-control. “This Finn… you said to me that he was a fool in love with you. I did not realize that you reciprocated his advances, is this an agreement you have with the Senator? Perhaps it is none of my business I just-“

Before Lexa continues, Clarke immediately interrupts her before she could finish whatever she was hoping to say. “You’re right, it is none of your business. But I will disclose this to you since I would like to keep it hushed; the Senator does not know and I would prefer if he did not find out. You see he believes that he can have any woman he wants while I see no one but him and I’m sure you can see the problem with that.”

Nodding understandingly, Lexa bows her head. But when she raises it again, her eye catches on the piece of linen with a scene painted on it. The painting she had tried to study earlier but Clarke interrupted her. Now standing a bit closer to it, she could make out more details of it.

What she did not know was that the painting she was looking at, was one of her. The scene that had been in Clarke’s mind ever since she saw it. The glimpse she had of Lexa’s bareback and the muscles it elicited, all coated in a thin layer of glistening sweat. The veins on her arms and the scars her skin held. A sight to behold indeed.

Lexa’s eyes land on one of the arms, a tattoo, and almost in disbelief, she looks at her own arm, making sure if what she was looking at was indeed real. However, Clarke notices where Lexa’s eyes were; what they were studying so intensely. Embarrassed, she steps into Lexa’s line of sight, blocking her view of the painting.

After doing a doubletake of the image and the tattoo on her arm, her mouth goes dry. Lexa could swear that it was a painting of her; the Empress had painted her. A wave of insecurity set in over her that Clarke would do such a thing.

Clarke cleared her throat as she felt a rush of heat shoot up her neck then reaching her cheeks, giving them an intense shade of red. “I will see you in the morning. I have to meet with the settlers if you recall; it is part of my routine.”

Pulled out of her own world, Lexa lays her eyes on Clarke again when she finishes talking. Quickly swallowing she bows her head again, but doesn’t say a word; afraid that her tone will betray her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> _**Salve** = Greetings/Hello_   
>  _**Salve, Impertrix** = Greetings, Empress._   
>  _**Puto vos esse molestissimos.** = I think that you are very annoying._   
>  _**Hiems** = Winter/Cold/Snow_   
>  _**Stigma** = Tattoo/Brand_   
>  _**Prandium** = Lunch_   
>  _**Futuo** = Fuck_

The next morning before first light, Lexa finds herself in the woods outside of the city walls. It had been some time since she truly ran which was strange since it was among her most favorite activities.

Then again she had been preoccupied with other matters from the first day she arrived in the capital. From her first fight to her injury and then to becoming part of the Praetorian guard. Though, if she never endured the injury to her thigh, she probably would've found time in between to go running. 

The gash on her thigh had now merely reduced itself to a large scar. It was pronounced and she found herself looking at it quite often. She had never had a scar of this size or of such visibility and perhaps it made her feel a sense of insecurity. However, Valentina assured her that she knew of oils that could render the scar almost invisible.

At her top speed, gravel crunches under her sandals as their straps pull taught over her feet and legs with each hard step she took. She ducks under branch after branch and the thin ones she simply swipes out of her way.

As the smell of pinecones, olivewood and an abundant amount of herbs fill her senses; she can almost imagine herself running through the woods of Polis again, shortly followed by her fellow Gladiators and Gladiatrix. But there's no one behind her now, it is just her in the large vast forest.

The sun had just started creeping over the mountain tops behind the city and Lexa halted on top of a hill that was higher in altitude than all of the trees she had just run in between. Running had the same effect on her brain as killing had. It cleared her mind of all thought and heartache.

Placing one hand in front of her, she lowers herself onto the ground. She raised her knees in front of her and rests her arms on them trying to regain her breath. Her chest heaved inside of her thin black sleeveless linen shirt. Lexa focused her eyes on the rising sun and a sense of calmness washed over her.

Nothing but the sound of bird's cheerful chirps filled her ears and perhaps in the distance, she heard the howls of a pack of wolves that had made their very first kill of the early morning.

In thought she raised her right hand into her line of sight and intently studies her new brand that too healed very well thanks to Valentina. Of course, the scarring was crucial to stay behind. Ignoring the fact that it in fact was a branding; it was actually quite beautiful.

Lexa stayed on the hill admiring the sunrise for perhaps another thirty minutes until the sun hung firmly over the city of Rome. Signaling for the start of the day and even from here she could hear the bustle of the city.

She followed the path back that she had run this morning; only this time it was a slow jog. Every now and then she would wipe off the perspiration that had formed on her temples when each droplet became quite a tedious trickling over her skin.

Lexa trailed the main route into the city, passing a countless amount of carts accompanied by merchants from far and wide. All of them clearly ready to sell their wares in the market.

Feeling particularly cheerful this morning she greeted each person that made eye contact with her which was quite out of the ordinary. Eye contact with strangers made her feel uncomfortable most of the time but here she was, greeting each one of them.

At the gates she flashes the branding on her hand to the guards which allow her easy access into the capital. Pushing through the growing crowds of people ready for their day in the city, Lexa finally makes it to the stairs that lead up to the palace. Making her first step on them she decided to count how long it would take her to reach the top. From now on she would count how long it takes her every time to see how much she improves over time.

Even going down the corridors toward her quarters, she greets each servant with an acknowledging nod. She might even have quite some of the women blushing. Almost reaching her quarters, she spots Valentina with a tray of food.

"Good morning, Valentina. May I help you carry that?" Lexa offers as she takes up step next to the older woman that quirks an eyebrow at her as she composes herself again. Lexa had completely surprised her with her presence so early in the day.

" _Salve_ , Lexa. Strange to see you awake so early and ... sweaty? Where were you? Do not tell me you were in training already without any sustenance." Valentina opts to ignore Lexa's offer to carry the tray since this was quite literally her obligation to fulfill. 

"No training. I was just running in the forests. I have to stay in form if I wish to win this year. Fitness and vigilance my dear Valentina. That is part of the recipe to victory." Lexa finishes, prying the tray out of Valentina's hands.

Valentina only shakes her head at Lexa as a smile crosses her lips because of Lexa's playfulness on this particular morning. She could certainly get used to serving someone as easy going as Lexa. She wasn't like the royals that all demanded something a certain way. She was happy with whatever came her way and she didn't mind straying away from formalities.

"And? How is your thigh feeling? Any sort of discomfort?" Valentina asks, taking a quick glance to Lexa's thigh that too was covered in sweat. Valentina only saw such perspiration on soldiers after a large battle or on Gladiators after their final battle. It makes her conclude that Lexa must have pushed her body's limits this morning.

"Oh no, not at all. It feels great, I think my muscles enjoyed the run more than my mind did."

They made it to Lexa's quarters and Valentina opened the door for Lexa to enter since she still held the tray in her hands. "Perfect, I will have some servants fill your bath for you while you eat. You have a long day ahead, the Empress will be quite busy." 

With a small sigh, Lexa nods with a forced smile as the memories of the previous day fill her mind and thoughts. Dread washed over her as she knew she would have to be with Clarke the entire day. Lexa had the feeling Clarke would not make the day easy for her.

Lexa ate and bathed while thinking of the many scenarios that could play out today. She found herself only liking two of the scenarios but they both were equally impossible.

One was that yesterday was just a dream and it never happened. That no one was hurt, no truths were revealed, and that no feelings were acknowledged.

The second was that Clarke could somehow read Lexa's mind. That she could see why Lexa reacted the way she did and perhaps Lexa would even give Clarke a glimpse of how she actually felt. To show Clarke that she was the one that filled her dreams now.

Morta no longer haunted Lexa, Clarke did.

**_[A/N: For those that have forgotten. In Roman mythology, Morta was the goddess of death. She is one of the Parcae, related to the Roman conception of the Fates in Greek mythology. She is responsible for the pain and/or death that occur in a half-awake, half-sleep time frame. She visits and/or warns in advance of the pain and/or death about to be endured or was already endured.]_ **

Of course it was an irrational thought though. Clarke would never look at her the same way and even if she did; it could never happen nor would it work in their favor.

Lexa made her way down the corridor toward Clarke's quarters. She was fully clad in her Praetorian armour; the blue cape easily flowing down her back. She opted for a normal weapons belt that clipped around her waist on the day. Her newly crafted belt that sprawled across her back interfered with the cape.

When she would go into the Colosseum again, she would unclip her cape to avoid it getting blood splatter and avoid it from getting rips and tears due to swords and spears. In the Colosseum, she would make use of her new weapons belt since it was easily maneuverable and added a certain flair to kills.

She took stance in front of Clarke's quarters, not bothering to knock and announce her presence. The longer she could avoid Clarke, the better. Though the goddess Fortuna was not on her side today and nor was she working in Lexa's favor. A short twenty seconds after Lexa stood still next to Clarke's door, it swung open.

Clarke exited her quarters, still shoveling a couple of grapes into her mouth. It was as if she had been listening at the door, waiting for the rustling of Lexa's armour to show up.

 _"Salve, Imperatrix."_ Lexa greets with a slight bow of her head as she watched Clarke shove the last grape into her already full mouth.

A lone trail of juice runs down the side of Clarke's mouth, making Lexa only widen her eyes in a sense of surprise. "You have a ... uhm, something here." Lexa says gesturing with her index finger. Clarke only looks back to her in confusion, not knowing what her guard meant.

Without trying to explain further, Lexa reaches out and wipes the trail away with her thumb. "There." She says, quickly retracting her hand as she realizes she crossed a line she promised not to cross again. Not to touch the Empress in any sort of way.

Embarrassed, Clarke only looks down at the marble tiles and swallows the remainder of the grapes, licking her lips after. "Thank you, Alexandria." Soon after silence envelopes them, Clarke brushes past Lexa into the direction of the discussion hall.

Falling out of the trance she was in painfully hard, Lexa falls in step behind Clarke. 

"We're late, Alexandria."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she continues walking behind Clarke, trying to figure out what the Empress was referring to. After a few seconds, she remembers and she wonders how the task could've slipped her mind. "Right, late. I don't think royalty can be late for something, your Highness."

"They definitely can be Alexandria. Especially if the so-called royalty is me since I like to be punctual. Judging by the position of the sun, I should've been there already. It is a good thing you arrived when you did, I was about to leave without you."

"I'm sure they don't mind waiting, my Empress. Besides, you know you are not allowed to go anywhere without me. Especially not into a crowd of people that could become violent at any moment."

Clarke scoffed at Lexa's statement lightly bumping Lexa on her shoulder plate. _"Puto vos esse molestissimos."_

"I am not annoying. Just persistent and I take my title very seriously." Lexa says with a slight chuckle at the mocking tone Clarke has just used on her. Lexa clasps her hands behind her back in satisfaction because she didn't feel any sort of tension between them that she almost expected to feel. 

"Besides Alexandria, if you recall, we both have been doing things lately that we are actually not allowed to." Clarke grinned in Lexa's direction and instantly the smile from Lexa's lips disappeared as she focused in front of her again. She didn't want to dig into the statement Clarke had just made, surely she would just drift into the wrong direction than into what Clarke actually meant.

The remaining short walk to the discussion hall, passed painfully slowly as neither of them said anything more but Lexa could see that Clarke was deep in thought about something or someone.

Lexa hadn't been in the discussion hall yet since her arrival at the palace. Upon entering the hall, she notes that it is one of the largest rooms in the entire palace.

"I would not really refer to this place as the discussion hall. It's more of a throne room, you know?" Clarke states to Lexa who had slowed in pace as she admired the incredible architecture.

There were six large marble columns erected around the room that held up the roof. Each painted with its own unique scene. Some of the gods, some with olive reaves, and others with grape wines. The floor was set in patterns with beige colour tiles along with dark brown.

At the very end of the room, stood three thrones. One larger than the other two, presumably it was the Emperor's throne and the other two belonged to the two Empress'. Abigail and Clarke.

Each was made of a combination of steel and marble, then detailed with gold. For comfortability were pillows set on them, each covered in the same blue crimson colour that was a key symbol of the Gryphem's.

Lexa only continued to follow Clarke toward the thrones. Above the thrones was a large stained window that allowed the room to be filled with natural light as the many other smaller windows spread across the walls did too.

The settlers had not been allowed to enter the hall just yet. The guards were waiting for Clarke's orders to open the door for the mobs.

When Clarke reached the throne in the middle; the one belonging to the Emperor she circled it. Caressing her fingertips over the cold marble, softly as if it were a lover. Soon she relaxed on the seat, lifting her chin as if readying herself for the coming battle of words. Her blue eyes looking over the empty hall, they held determination and Lexa could clearly see that Clarke was now in her element. A whole new side of Clarke was revealed at that moment, she showed clear potential to lead. Perhaps even to lead the entire Roman empire.

Comfortably she rests both of her arms on either armrests next to her on the throne then crosses her one leg over the other. "Let them in, Dominic!" Clarke gestures to the one guard who quickly bowed his head to her. With his hand firmly placed on the hilt of his sword, he proceeds to carry out his given task.

Soon after when the guards opened the doors, rushed in came the settlers of Rome, all burning with requests from the Empress. Requests they full-on know the Empress will most likely deny but they were going to try anyway. On the throne, Clarke realizes that more than triple the amount of people than normal came today. Surely it will erupt into a riot of sort.

"Do you see the hallways behind me, Alexandria?" Clarke asks in a tone just loud enough for Lexa to hear over the bustling of the settlers.

"Yes, Your Highness. It is quite hard to miss; what about them?" Lexa had taken stance next to the throne Clarke sat one. The voices of the crowd echoed through the room because of the high ceiling and the lack of furniture except for the thrones.

"They are emergency exits, Alexandria. Take me through there if things become too much for the guard to handle, understood?"

With a curt nod, Lexa looks to the ever-growing crowds again. "Understood, Empress. Hopefully, that will not be necessary today."

The settlers practically stumbled and trampled one another just trying to get to the front of the crowd, hoping the Empress will hear them today. Clarke never stayed long enough to hear what everyone had to say. Lexa moved to the front of the throne, almost in front of Clarke as it seemed the Praetorian guard will soon falter under the immense pressure the crowd was putting on them. All trying to get impossibly close to the throne.

Clarke however sat on the throne in contentment and soon she even boredly started picking at her nails. Tired of waiting eventually, she raised her right hand into the air, and instantly the room fell quiet. In a feeling of shock and relief, Lexa pushed her sword back into its sheath and moved back to the side of the throne.

It was as if a spell fell over the settlers of Rome, all of their eyes trained on the Empress on the throne that she had just made her own. Lexa knew Clarke had power, obviously, it came with her status but the status did not come with respect; it was earned and at this moment the mob all looked at her with respect.

"Greetings, my people." Clarke addresses the settlers in a soft voice that immediately makes Lexa move her eyes to Clarke. It was really strange how calm she was but perhaps she had grown accustomed to the roars of the settlers and she too knew she could silence them with one single gesture.

"You, step forward." Clarke pointed to a man in the front. He wore raggedy clothing and his hair clearly hadn't been washed in a while either. Lexa could only imagine the stench that followed him around. She herself could not remember a day she had not bathed, even it was in the lake back in Polis.

The guards let the man through and with struggled steps, he stopped several feet in front of the throne. He didn't make eye contact with Clarke and he nervously fumbled with his thumbs. "What is your request or complaint, settler?"

When Clarke spoke to him, only then he raised his line of sight to her. Briefly, his eyes scanned over Lexa but soon rested on the woman on the throne. " _Salve_ , Empress. I think I speak for quite a few that have gathered here today. My Empress, we need more bathhouses. They are too crowded now and the owners shun us commoners away."

Clarke herself looked the man up down in acknowledgment. At first, she nodded, considering his request. It wasn't outrageous and recently she had seen an incline in unbathed settlers. "Noted, settler. I will conversate with the Emperor about it. I'll make sure it's done. You may go." Gratefully the man bowed at Clarke and quickly scampered into the crowd of people again, making his way toward the exits.

In the corner of the room, Lexa noticed a group of men in togas approaching the empty gallery. In a quick glance, she figured that they were members of the senate. Noticing Lexa's obvious interest in the group of men, Clarke quickly spoke. "They like to see how I handle things. They are not fond of the idea that my father placed this task solely in my hands. Do not worry about them. Ignore them, as I do."

With a single nod, Lexa returned her attention to the crowd of people that grew impatient once again. She stiffens at the sudden outburst as a group of men get into a fistfight in the middle of the crowd. Angry shouts fill the room and Clarke doesn't bother trying to silence them this time; she merely presses her open palm to her forehead.

After several minutes, some of the Praetorian guards managed to throw out all of the men that were taking part in the scuffle, and once again the room fell quiet. Clarke listened to another fifty settlers easy, none with too outrageous requests. Most related to one another but she assured them all that she will heed their requests.

Most knew _hiems_ was coming and like every other year, they requested for more braziers in the streets, and most were concerned about the rumors of the dwindling food supply. At first, it caught Clarke by surprise because she had not heard these rumors as of now. However, she knew that all rumors carried some sort of truth and she surely will ask her father about it later.

Lexa in particular hadn't been intently listening to any of the settlers. It wasn't her job, she was intently studying a man that walked among the thinning crowds from one side to the other. His gaze filled with distaste as he looked at the Empress.

The other members of the Praetorian guard did not seem to notice him but unlucky for him, Lexa had watched him with the intensity of a hawk. As the request of the current settler came to a seeming end this particular man Lexa had watched, made his way to the front of the remaining people.

"You, step forward." As if Fortuna could not be any less to Lexa's help today, Clarke chooses the man that had been looking at her with repugnance. Choosing not to judge the man any farther, Lexa doesn't move from where she is standing. But she keeps a close eye on him, studying his every single move and body language.

Her gut tells her that she's right but she hopes not to be this one time. Unlike the other settlers, he walks right up to the throne, his eyes firmly placed on Clarke. He holds out his hand to her, in a gesture for her to give him her hand. Which she does, intrigued by this man's bravery.

"Cagenous Wallace of Caledonia. A pleasure to meet you, your highness. I have traveled very far for your hand. My father, Dante, the King of Caledonia, wishes for us to marry. He wishes to thoroughly join forces with the Roman Legionnaire. Because let us admit it, without Rome, the world falls." He seemed to be saying everything a normal Royal would want to hear but Lexa sensed a snake in the grass.

With the firm hold he had on Clarke's hand, Lexa steps forward, her fingertips grazing over the hidden dagger beneath her bracers, firmly tucked between the straps. He notices Lexa step forward but doesn't pay her much mind.

"Perhaps this is informal, but what do you say, Empress?"

Clarke retracts her hand from this bold man. Equally intrigued and shocked by his request, surely everyone had to know that she was betrothed to Senator Blake and to nobody else. Were he Roman, Bellamy would have his head if heard of this.

But this man was of Caledonia, a place close to where Clarke was from but that did not change a thing. "I would have to decline, my fine sir. I am already betrothed to a Roman. A Senator. I suggest you leave Rome before he catches wind of your request, he will not take it lightly. Leave, Cagenous Wallace."

With a curt nod and a lick of his thin lips, an evil grin crosses his features. A grin equally as eerie as Josephine's Lexa thinks, except his made a shiver run down her spine. Taking another step closer almost in front of Clarke, Lexa starts to draw the dagger since the Empress had already given her order and this man had not budged.

"If you will not agree to such, then we will not join Rome." Clearly, this man held a sense of certain egotism. Clarke spared a glance to the members of the senate that was seated in the gallery, noticing that they too were laughing at this man's statement.

"Perhaps we do not want Caledonia, sir Wallace. So I ask you again, leave. Before my guard drags you out!"

With a seemingly bruised ego, never being denied by a woman, Cagenous takes a step forward and so does Lexa. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, their eyes boring into one another. She didn't want to take too drastic measures too fast. Who was to say that this man was of actual Royalty anyway?

In a swift but calculated manner, he draws a dagger of his own out of his toga and lunges for Clarke. However, Lexa didn't have time to draw her own dagger, she only hand time to catch the mans wrist, cutting her hand on the blade in the process.

For his normal frame, Lexa surely underestimated his strength when he yanked his wrist backward, pulling her with him. They both tumbled down the three steps onto the floor in front of the crowds.

The Praetorian guard tried to intervene but Clarke only waved them off as she watched Lexa and Cagenous struggle for dominance on the marble floor. Clarke stared in awe, there's was something about Lexa's will to fight for her life that excited Clarke to her very core. 

Lexa's teeth were bared as the dagger dug into her skin now as she held the blade with her bare hand. Cagenous was on top of her, his knees on either side of her as he pushed down on the back of the blade's hilt, trying to thrust it through her neck. For the first time ever, she truly feared for her life but it only motivated her to push harder.

Holding the blade with her bare right hand she used her left fist to land a few punches on the gut of Cagenous, one after the other. On the seventh hit, his grip on his blade faltered and Lexa rolled them both over, her on top now, she hit his wrist with her bloodied hand, sending his blade flying across the floor.

If one blinked, one would've missed it as Lexa slipped her own dagger from her bracer and cuts the man's hand off that was gripping around her neck. In horror, Cagenous screams looking at his now bare wrist that blood spewed out of.

Lexa wrapped both of her hands around the hilt of the dagger, one over the other as she grimaced at the throbbing pain in the palm of her hand. Just as she was about to thrust it into his chest, the Empress yells next to her. "Don't kill him!"

Half way down, Lexa stops, her chest heaving inside of her armour and blood running down her arm onto the soft linen that was wrapped around her arm under the bracer. She obeys her Empress' order, as she has every over time and as she will in the future.

"Dominic, take him to the dungeons! I decree that he will be in the next Colosseum fight where he will pay with his life! Cauterize his stump, do not give him any oils for pain, I want him to suffer!" Clarke yells as she rises from the Emperor's throne that she had now made her own.

Lexa stands up, stepping away from Cagenous as Dominic towers over the man. However, the first thing he does is tip the man Cagenous over and pulls away the back of the toga to expose the skin of the Prince. Upon quickly studying his bare skin, Dominic looks up to Clarke.

"My Empress, this man is an imposter! I am from Caledonia, their King and his future successors have a _stigma_ on their backs marking them as Royalty. This man may be from Caledonia, but he is not of pure blood."

With her eyes not once leaving Clarke, Lexa watches as Clarke slowly takes the few steps down toward the man that called himself Cagenous. With her dress firmly tucked into her fists, careful not to step on the material or to drape it in the blood that now slowly ran over the floor, Clarke stands just far enough that the blood does not reach her when she drops the linen at her sides again.

"An imposter, that is interesting. I wonder if I should send you back to your people so you could face charges of treason but then again, I doubt they would miss you, Cagenous. After all, you are a nobody." Grunting, Cagenous tries to rise to his feet, his remaining hand firmly placed over the exposed flesh that blood poured out of.

However when he props up one knee, Lexa places a strong flatfoot kick to his chest in the manner of the Spartans that sends the man flying back onto the cold floor. "You will not rise until the Empress says that you may rise!"

Perhaps it was harsh of her to do but to her surprise she finds Clarke looking at her with a satisfied and approving smile on her lips. "My decree stands, he will face death in the Colosseum. He will bore no weapon, he will just have his one hand. Now, Praetorian, please empty the hall, I am done for the day."

Shouts of disappointment came from the crowd but on the inside, they understood her reason for wanting to be done. They would return on the next fortnight, hoping that she will hear them then. After a few minutes, the discussion hall was close to empty. No one but the few men of the Senate remaining as well as Clarke and Lexa.

With a nod in the Senate's direction from Clarke, they left. Satisfied that she had taken up some of their traditions; that she had finally sent someone to their utter demise due to their crimes and this time even for entertainment purposes.

When they too exited, the hall held nothing but the thrones, the blood on the floor servants will clean later, and then last but not least, Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke was the first to move closer to Lexa, taking Lexa's bloodied hand into her own, inspecting the gash. To Lexa's surprise for probably the thousandth time today, Clarke tears off a piece of linen from her dress and firmly wraps it around Lexa's hand.

"Thank you, for protecting me again." Clarke says, her tone a little sheepish, struggling to meet Lexa's eyes. "I'm sorry this happened." As Lexa's breathing evened out, she only wished that Clarke would meet her eyes so that she could see that her loyalty would never waiver.

As if on cue, Clarke in fact does meet her eyes and she gets lost in the eyes of her guard. The green intensity of the forests outside the city walls; the green intensity of the emeralds that lay in the royal treasury.

Lexa on the other hand finds herself comparing the eyes of her Empress to the blue ocean she had only seen once in her life and she was sure the next time she would see it, even then it would not compare to the blue of Clarke's eyes. Not even any blue of a clear sky could ever overtake Clarke.

Slowly Clarke raised her hand to Lexa's cheek, softly stroking her thumb over her soft skin. The gesture made Lexa's mouth go dry and she felt needles under her skin due to the touch of her Empress. It felt surreal and she was sure now that she may be dreaming.

"Blood." Clarke says, once again slowly retracting her hand from Lexa's face. She couldn't get herself to utter a single word. She was lost at sea that ruthlessly waved around in Clarke's eyes. Not only could she not say anything but she could not get herself to move either.

" _Prandium_ is waiting, Alexandria. Let us go."

//

The sun had set over an hour ago and still, Clarke and Lexa sat in the atrium. Only a few slaves still traversed the halls, the more unessential ones had retired for the night. They had sat in silence for a while, neither actually wanting to speak. The peace and quiet were enough for them both.

"I'm exhausted, aren't you?" Clarke asks, sitting forward on the marble seat next to Lexa. She had demanded Lexa sit down, because apparently _'she couldn't stand all the time'_. Reluctantly, Lexa in fact did sit down next to the Empress.

"Not really, but if you wish to return to your quarters, I'll obviously accompany you there. Anything your heart desires, that is what we will do." 

"Anything?" Clarke asks eagerly, there was this one place that she had been dying to go to again. A place that was so contradictory but yet so peaceful to her soul at the right times.

"Yes, anything, your highness." Lexa looked to Clarke with a quirked eyebrow, wondering why she seemed so excited. It was peculiar of the Empress to have such a burst of excitement at this time of the day. Normally she would have already retired to her quarters.

"I want to go to the Colosseum. There is simply no better place in the city to view the stars. You are welcome to decline if you are too tired, I will understand, and do not worry, I will not go alone either." Clarke assures with a grin, knowing what Lexa was thinking. Of course, she was thinking that Clarke would go even if she declined to go with her.

"As I said, anything. It is quite late though and surely there will be a few drunkards so you will have to stay close to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes! I understand, now let us go, it's even a full moon, surely we are in luck!" Immediately Clarke shoots up from her seat, grabbing Lexa's hand in the process, dragging her toward the palace gardens that lead into the city.

With a small wince, Clarke lets go of Lexa's hand realizing it was her injured hand. "Sorry." With a slight wave, Lexa lets her know that it is no problem but she wasn't going to lie to herself and say that did not hurt.

As according to Lexa's predictions, a few drunkards littered the streets but none that caused them any trouble. In some part of the streets, it was so quiet that the only thing that could be heard was the small clanks Lexa's armour made when the tips of her swords connected ever so lightly with her metal greaves.

Clarke was almost skipping through the streets, occasionally spinning and never once did Lexa see Clarke ever look so free. Nothing but the moon lit up the streets and perhaps a few braziers that gave off more heat than actual light. The moonlight perfectly reflected off of Clarke's golden hair and again Lexa felt something inside of her that she never felt for anyone but Costia.

Eventually they made it to the Colosseum and Clarke insisted they sat on the royal balcony, explaining that she snuck out of the palace often to come to sit here and clear her mind. A cold crisp wind drifted over the Colosseum walls onto the royal balcony and a slight shiver set in over Clarke's skin.

Her goosebumps did not go unnoticed by Lexa however. She on the other hand was used to cold nights like these; these were the prime nights to train on back in Polis. A cold wind and a full moon were all she needed to unleash all of her passion.

Without another thought, Lexa unclipped the thick blue cape from her armour and draped it over Clarke's shoulder with a small smile. "There, you need it more than I do. I like the cold."

With a thankful smile, Clarke wraps the cloak around her shoulders tighter. "I don't get how anyone could like the cold or the heat for that matter. I wish it could be just perfect all the time, no sweat and no shivers."

Lexa only softly chuckled, looking up the stars, not replying to Clarke's statement. Clarke followed lead with her, also averting her gaze to the stars above them. "We use to train under the moonlight. Every full moon my father would have the entire academy train until the outrageous hours of the morning but truthfully, I would give anything to do it again."

Lexa couldn't stop herself from confessing this. It felt like it was time she spoke it into the world and Clarke felt like the perfect person at that moment to admit it to. Clarke gave her a strange sense of safety to be whomever she liked to be even after the day before. Even though she treated Clarke the way she did, Clarke did not look at her in any distasteful way today, in fact, they shared a few laughs today. Lexa's theory had been proven right, she no longer was just the guard, _she was someone; something else now._

"If you don't mind me asking, Alexandria, but what happened to him? From the stories I've heard throughout the palace since your stay, Maximus seemed like an incredible man."

Memories of that dreadful night filled Lexa's mind and she could hear all the wails of pain again. Without any self-control, she dipped her head, still trying to comprehend and accept every single event that took place that night. On her shoulder, she felt a soft palm, Clarke. "You do not have to speak about if you do not wish to."

With a small smile, Lexa's eyes met with Clarke's and that gave her enough strength to finally speak about it. "I was with my beloved Costia on the night when I heard screams in the distance and I just knew something was wrong. Being the person I am, I quickly rushed outside to find my entire village up in flames. The first thing I did was run to my parents' home but they were not there; somewhere along the way I had found Octavia as well. We returned to the academy and ultimately I decided that I had to go back to Costia and protect her..."

Lexa swallowed hard, as the memories flickered in front of her. A large lump formed in her throat and she didn't know if she could continue but soon enough she felt Clarke's soft palm soothe over her upper arm in comfort.

"Smoke filled the air and I only saw her in the distance and one of the barbarians rode up behind her and ... he killed her in front of me. Right after, my father found me and told me my mother had burned to death in our home, he could not save her."

Lexa choked back a sob as she wiped away a stray tear that ran down her cheek, not wanting Clarke to see that she too in fact could cry but it was too late, Clarke had already seen it and she already acknowledged the vulnerable Gladiatrix in front of her.

"We went off into battle and it went on for an eternity, but when it was over I looked for my father which I found on the blood-soaked soil. He had multiple stab wounds and ... that was it, I held his hand as the life drained out of him."

Clarke herself wiped at the tears that formed in her eyes. Lexa was right, she could never imagine the pain the Gladiatrix felt. Clarke thought she knew the pain but she did not know the pain Lexa felt.

"I'm so sorry, Alexandria." Clarke croaks as she continues to slowly soothe her palm over Lexa's arm. Lexa soon raised her left hand and places it over Clarke's that was on her shoulder, stopping her hand in motion. "Thank you, for listening, your highness. I did not mean to burden you with my pain."

"No, do not apologize. I asked and I'm happy that you shared something so personal with me. I am sorry that I spoke to you the way I did yesterday. You are right, I do not understand your pain."

Lexa only tightened her grip on Clarke's hand that was still firmly placed on her arm acknowledging Clarke's apology even though it was not necessary.

Comfortable silence enveloped them as they stared up at the stars again, Lexa's hand still over Clarke's, neither of them wanting to let go seemingly.

In the distance Lexa's trained ear heard panicked screams and her eyes quickly darted to Clarke. "Do you hear that?" Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, straining her ear to hear whatever Lexa was hearing.

As the night on Polis Lexa could never forget, she heard a man yell "Fire!" into the empty night. In an instant she shot up, running toward the exit, closely followed by Clarke that did her best to keep up in pace but miserably failed.

When Lexa got outside, she halted and looked into the sky, looking for smoke alighted with the light of the fire which she quickly found. The fire seemed to be in the direction of the stables. Clarke reached Lexa and stopped next to her out of breath. "What is it?"

"Fire, at the stables I think. I need to help them!" Lexa says in a rush as takes off running toward the stables and again Clarke runs after her, only this time she just barely manages to keep up since Lexa's muscles were still seemingly worn out from the run she had in the morning.

As Lexa arrives she sees a bunch of slaves coming out of the stables, some carrying other slaves that coughed due to the smoke that engulfed the air between them. While Lexa evaluated the situation, Clarke flies past her into the burning stables. "Empress!" Lexa yells to Clarke but she doesn't stop.

Without second thought Lexa runs into the stable after Clarke. Other than the cracking of wood above her, she heard Clarke call out to her horse. "Liberius!" However, Lexa is the first one to spot Liberius next to Vitus, her own horse. "Clarke! Over here!" Lexa calls for Clarke who quickly swings around, running toward where Lexa was standing with the two horses.

Strangely Vitus was more panicked by the fire than Liberius was. Liberius simply stood and occasionally stampeded his hooves into the soil impatient. Not wasting any time, Lexa takes a firm grip of Clarke's hips and lifts her onto Liberius before taking the reins of each horse pulling them toward the exit.

She tries to cover her mouth and nose with her hand but it doesn't help much and she still coughs due to the smoke she inhales but nevertheless, she gets both horses and Clarke outside to safety.

But when they reach outside, Clarke jumps off her horse and looks to Lexa, a serious look on her face. "There are still people inside, we have to help them, Alexandria."

"You stay outside, I'll go back inside and see who I can help. Stay out here, I'm serious, I cannot lose you in there do you understand?"

With a vigorous nod from Clarke, Lexa undoes the bracer on her left arm and throws it to the side. Running toward the entrance of the stable, she unwraps the linen from her arm and places it over her mouth and nose, hoping it will muffle the stench of smoke.

She carries out two people, one over each of her shoulders, and places them on the soil as softly and rushed as she possibly could because there were at least eight more people inside that she saw. Before entering the stable again, she makes eye contact with Clarke that still firmly stood in the same place with horror in her eyes.

Some settlers had come with buckets full of water but their attempts at containing the fire were futile. Flames engulfed the entire frame and soon it will fall into itself but Lexa being the person she was, ran in again, retrieving two more people.

However this time when she places the people on the ground, gasping for a breath of fresh air she does not find Clarke. Looking to a man she carried out before that was now coughing, she rushes to. "Where did the Empress go, settler?"

"Inside." He coughs, pointing to the burning stable that was going to implode at any given second.

 _"Futuo!"_ Lexa yells before she gets up to run into the stable for hopefully the last time. She could not save more people, she could only save Clarke. Lexa was not going to let her burn to death, not as her mother did.

"Clarke!" Lexa yells before she coughs, wiping at the tears that had formed in her eyes due to the thick smoke. "Clarke! Where are you?!" To the left of the stable, she sees Clarke struggling to lift a man that was at least twice her size. Even on a good day, Clarke would not be able to lift him.

Her once white dress now covered in soot, her once milky skin now coated in soot as well. Without hesitation, Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and effortlessly throws her over her shoulder. Lexa runs to the exit as fast she can but a flaming wooden beam falls in front of her blocking their exit.

Clarke only flailed her arms, not caring for the flames that would soon start to lick her skin if she did not stay still. Lexa looked around, trying to think fast. But this was the only open exit, if she wanted another exit she would have to create one or burn to death.

Deciding on a plan that may or not work, she sets Clarke down in an open spot as the fire burned hot around them. This was the only plan she had, it was their only choice. "Listen to me!" Lexa yells as she places her soot-covered hands on either side of Clarke's face. "I'm going to pick you up okay? As soon as you feel my grip tighten I want you to lift your legs, we're going through there!"

Clarke looked to where Lexa pointed but only shook her head, it could never work. Before she could contest, Lexa circled her and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist lifting her off the ground. Realizing it's too late, Clarke does as Lexa instructed and lifts her knees as high as she could.

"Hold on to my arms best you can!"

The wooden wall she was referring to was already almost burned right through and she only hoped that it would break under the force she was about to inflict on it. Getting to the longest distance possible, she ran toward the wall with Clarke still firmly held in front of her and all Clarke could do was hold her eyes shut tightly.

Right before the collision, Lexa swings around, making the back of her armour collide with the flaming hot embers. Thankfully she does burst through the wood into the cold night outside. Clarke lands on top of her and in an instant Lexa hears the sound of cracking wood, indicating that this was it, the structure was collapsing.

Hooking her forearm under Clarke's arms, Lexa pulls her backward as far as she could before the structure falls into itself with a large thump with hot embers flying all over the surrounding area.

Quickly scampering out of Lexa's hold, Clarke's already on her feet, but her features don't portray gratitude, they show nothing but anger. Somehow, Lexa too finds her feet and coughs a few times before she looks to the large fire.

"You let them burn!" Clarke yells at Lexa that averts her gaze to the Empress in shock. She had just saved her life, risking her own in the process but she's angry?

"You let them all burn, Lexa!" Clarke repeats, taking a step closer to Lexa that struggles to hold her solid stance under Clarke's intimidating gaze.

She didn't feel any sort of anger toward Clarke, she felt relief. Relief that she was able to save her, Clarke was all that mattered at that moment. To get her out safely was all that mattered.

"Not everyone ... not you." Lexa replies in the softest voice possible.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> _**Faex!** = Shit!_  
>  _ **Dulce periculum, Imperatrix.** = Danger is sweet, Empress._

When Lexa awakes after first light she can't help to turn over and bury her face into the pillow farther. She didn't feel like leaving her quarters today, especially not after what happened last night. From sharing her deepest emotions with Clarke to the near-death experience they faced together.

What made the whole situation much worse was the way Clarke acted after. Lexa had just saved her life but Clarke ... she seemed ungrateful and that was when it hit Lexa. Clarke's people mattered more to her than her own life mattered.

However Lexa couldn't say the same. Her duty required her to put Clarke at the top of her list. Clarke was what mattered most and over time it wasn't just Lexa's duty that put Clarke on the top of her list, it was Clarke in general.

But the previous night, they returned to the palace separately. Clarke in her angry yet passionate stride and Lexa closely following her to make sure she reaches her quarters safely. Lexa did not bother to catch up to her completely nor did she attempt at a conversation. She decided to just let Clarke be for the night.

Lexa understood that the Empress must have been in shock and that perhaps she will soon understand that Lexa could only save her and not the rest of the people that still laid unconscious in the stable. Clarke had to understand that Lexa did her utmost best; she saved four which was better than none and the gods knew that Emperor would not have forgiven her if she let his only daughter burn.

Lexa's unbraided hair sprawled across her face onto the cold pillow and she inhaled a deep breath hoping for a breath of fresh air but her hair still only smelled of smoke. The scent made her stomach churn and without another thought, she stumbled out of her bed toward the backroom.

Her bath was still filled with water since she did not have the will power or energy to take a bath the previous night. When she returned to her quarters she practically threw her Praetorian armour across the room out of frustration. Although she was frustrated, she couldn't tell why. Whether it was at herself for opening up to the Empress or if it was for the fact that Clarke did not even acknowledge that Lexa ran straight into a fire for her. Even after she knew that Lexa's mother burned to death.

Lexa only managed to eat half of the meal Valentina had left in her quarters and after she simply fell face first onto her bed and drifted off to sleep. Somewhere in the night she woke up and unbraided her hair and quickly fell asleep again with not much trouble.

Looking down at her hands now, they were still covered in soot and they made the callouses on her hands ever more evident. She had never had the palms of an elegant woman, and early in her life, she had also lost the privileges of elegant soft skin that held no scars.

As she lowered herself into the cold bath she couldn't help run her hands over either of her arms, from the wrist up to her shoulder. From knicks of blades to the many times she fell off of her horse when she had just started to learn how to ride.

A small smile quirked at the side of her lips as she remembered the fond memory and the laughter of her father as he watched her fall off of the horse for the fourth time in a row. Next to him stood her mother Becca that swatted his arm for laughing at their daughter's failure.

Ever so softly she smoothed her fingertips over the scar on her wrist, savoring the short-lived happy memory. The water around her had turned a greyish color as the ash and soot washed off of her skin. She relaxed her head against the rim of the bath and slowly she submerged her head under the water, freeing her mind for just a moment.

She and Octavia were set to compete in the Colosseum again on the day. They did not know who their opponents will be; all they knew was that it was to be against another team of sort. The Emperor said that the people of Rome craved more combat between the two Gladiatrix and just about anyone else that they could either easily mutilate or perhaps even find a challenge in to mangle.

Lexa had not found much time to spend with Octavia, only now and then they had the opportunity to speak. Octavia was either in training or she was exploring the city, but when she did have free time she spent it with the guard Lincoln supposedly. Lexa was always on duty except on the afternoons that Clarke was in training with Valentina to learn how to be a healer.

Yesterday was such a day, after Lexa and Clarke had _prandium_ , Clarke went to her teachings and Lexa went to see Octavia that was thankfully in the training arena. For perhaps an hour they swung wooden rods at one another and shared a few laughs until both were too tired to continue.

Octavia shared with Lexa what she heard amongst the slaves that she trained with every day and with that information she crossed referenced it with what Lincoln had told her. That was how she came to the knowledge of what kind of group they would face today. Then again, it wasn't any specific information but it was peculiar.

Apparently it was to be something that neither Lexa and Octavia had ever faced and that made both of them nervous. They had faced just about everything in their lifetimes. They couldn't think of any tangible opponent for the two of them.

When Lexa finished bathing and braiding her hair, she dressed in her Praetorian armour, leaving her Colosseum armour on the statuette. She had not worn it in so long, it had started to form a thin layer of dust. It had been at least two months since she arrived at the capital and two months since her first fight.

It wasn't exactly how Lexa planned her stay here to go. She would have preferred to have fought more in the Colosseum up until now but not only Valentina but the Emperor as well insisted that she recover from her injury before she traverses into the Colosseum again.

Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone but his wife; Jake had grown quite fond of the guard. He admired the way Alexandria carried herself and in every single conversation he had with her he could tell that he was talking to a piece of Maximus Silvestre. She was so much like her father and that was exactly what Jake admired most.

Slightly confused, Lexa looked around for her blue cape but did not find it. But soon enough she remembers that she had given it to Clarke the previous night when she became cold in the cool nights' breeze.

They so abruptly left the Colosseum that her cape must have been left behind on the balcony in the haste. She chooses not to ponder over it further or of how she would explain to the Emperor later why it was there in the first place. He would likely find it there when he comes to watch the games. 

Unclipping the one Praetorian badge from her left front shoulder, she clips in the badge that holds her family crest along with the red sash. It had gotten a few slits in the war her father fought and then it got maybe two or three more in the last battle she fought in the Colosseum. Yet, it was still a stunning crimson red and still harbored all of its symbolic power.

Skipping _ientaculum_ , Lexa closes her bedroom door behind her and makes her way to Clarke's quarters. She assumed she was to escort the Empress to the Colosseum before she would make her way down to the dungeons to meet Octavia before they would enter the arena.

Lexa only wished that Clarke's anger had dissipated since the previous night. She hoped that Clarke now understood why she had chosen her over the other people in the stable.

She adjusted the leather straps on both of her shoulders, fastening the strapping across her chest. Her newly crafted weapons belt held both of her swords across her back in a crossing manner and it was perfect for the arena. 

Soon Clarke's quarters came into view and two men from the Praetorian stood in front of her door, seemingly guarding it.

There had never been guards at Clarke's door and Lexa couldn't help worry now that there were. "Greetings, Dominic, and Quintus, what is the meaning of this? Is there unrest in the palace?"

The two men exchange a wordless glance before Dominic decides to answer Lexa. "Greetings, Alexandria. There is no unrest, the Empress instructed us that you will not join her today therefore we are on duty."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lexa looked left and right down the corridor. If she recalls the Emperor's words, he explicitly said that he no longer wanted men in Clarke's guard for the reason of her coming betrothal. "I believe there is a misunderstanding, gentlemen. I'm sure you would not mind calling her so that I may have a word with her."

Neither Dominic nor Quintus answered Lexa, they basically ignored her presence completely. "Fine, I will go inside myself. I just wish to see that she is safe upon the order of the Emperor." Lexa takes a determined step forward but Quintus soon places his palm on her chest plate, stopping her in step.

"I cannot let you do that, Alexandria."

"Get your hand off of me, Quintus." Lexa warns as she meets the guards' eyes in a deathly glare. She wasn't in the mood, she just wanted to do her duty and get the day over and done with. Perhaps not the entire day, she just wanted to get to the Colosseum already, she needed to feel the rush of fighting.

"Look, Alexandria, she has instructed us that she does not wish to see you today. Whatever the reason, we do not know, we just follow our orders and she made them very clear. So go, the Colosseum and mobs are waiting. May the gods be with you in the arena."

"May the gods be with you." Dominic repeats, as Lexa darts her eyes to him as well. Clearly, Clarke must have still been upset about the previous night. Lexa took a step back and pursed her lips as she clasped her hands behind her back in a tight grip. Although she would not admit it to anyone, she had to admit to herself that Clarke acting this way was upsetting to her.

"Very well. Thank you." Lexa says as she turns around to make her way down the corridor once again. If she did not have to escort Clarke then perhaps she can work on a plan of sort with Octavia before the fight.

She needed to get her brain into the right mindset before she enters the arena. She couldn't have any sort of distractions but that, in particular, was not going very well. The Empress was clouding her mind and Lexa didn't like it one bit.

Without knocking on Octavia's door, she enters but soon realizes that Octavia is not alone in her bed. This wasn't an odd sight, even from the days of the academy, Octavia often shared her bed with someone else. At first, Lexa assumes that it must be the guard Lincoln but the frame under the sheets is too small to fit his.

"Octavia?"

"Lexa?" Octavia sits up on the bed, her chest bare and herself free of shame for exposing herself like such. It was nothing Lexa had not seen before anyway. "Am I late? Has the fight started already? _Faex!_ "

"No, it hasn't, I just figured we could discuss some strategy—" The other person in Octavia's bed sits up as well with slightly disheveled hair and also bare-chested. "Maiden?" Lexa asks as her eyes land on the woman next to Octavia.

" _Salve_ , Alexandria, fancy seeing you here." The maiden Raven says as she lazily rubs the sleep from her eyes. The Persian was not someone Lexa ever expected to find in Octavia's bed but she supposes that Raven was the type of woman Octavia normally sought after. A slender figure, toned and a pretty face that everyone desired.

Octavia was a free spirit of a sort, she liked what she liked. The boundaries of sexuality had never been able to tame her; she truly lived the full Roman life. Lexa would probably not even be surprised if Octavia was a sexual exhibitionist of sort.

"Certainly interesting, I'll say maiden. Does the Empress not require your assistance? The games in the arena will soon start and I expect you have to go ready her for such."

"Of course, you're right." It seemed Raven shared Octavia's free spirit because without warning, she stepped out from under furs completely nude as she bent down to retrieve her scrunched-up dress from the previous night.

With one last glance at Octavia still in bed with a large grin on her lips, Raven leaves her quarters smugger than ever before.

"The Empress' handmaiden, Octavia? Seriously, you must be foolish. You cannot just bed anyone you want in the palace. She has a status—"

"Right, and I don't have status, I know. You do not need to remind me. Lexa becomes part of the Praetorian and Octavia gets left behind, again." Octavia interrupts as she too swings her bare legs from the furs and walks around Lexa still fully nude.

"Octavia, you know that is not what I meant—" Lexa tries, the last thing she needed was to get into a fight with her best friend as well. Especially not before a fight in the Colosseum. "I just meant that you should be careful. She's Clarke's best friend too, she's not just her handmaiden. I do not want any sort of drama when things potentially become complicated."

"Lexa, you're rambling. I was only joking, I am overjoyed that you are part of the Praetorian and I seriously do not care who Raven is connected to. You shouldn't either, we are both adults and this is Rome after all. Besides, Clarke? Are you two on a first name basis now, did you finally—" Octavia returned from the back room, now clad in a dark knee-high trousers that hung loose on her and a sleeveless beige linen shirt.

"No, we are not on a first-name basis and no I did not do anything. Anyway, what about the guard, Octavia? Lincoln?"

"Not anything yet anyway. But what about him, Lexa?"

Choosing not to continue to entertain Octavia's mocking about Clarke further, she goes on with her actual wondering. "I only supposed you were seeing him exclusively, it seemed that way anyway."

Octavia sat on her bed, slipping on her one greave after the other over her legs and then her leather sandals. "Oh please, Lexa, you and I both know that I was not made for monogamy. Not as you were. You are a one-woman type of lady, I am a well ... a multiple partner type of lady." Octavia says with a grin as she mockingly pats Lexa on the shoulder.

"You do not judge me for it, do you?" Lexa asks almost disbelievingly and perhaps a little embarrassed. She did not like the idea of spending nights with multiple partners, it simply did not make sense. Why waste so much time on multiple people when only one can make you happy and give you more than what you need. As Costia did.

"Of course not, I think it is very beautiful of you. Now can you please help me out here? My arms are pretty worn out from the previous night."

"Oh please stop, I do not want to hear about it." Lexa says as she contorts her face in a joking manner while she wraps her finger around Octavia's breastplate in a tight grip. Octavia had considerably lighter armour than that of what Lexa wore and it was concerning.

"Do you think the armour my father had crafted for me would fit you? It's just sitting on a statuette gathering dust, it would be a waste if it was to go to waste." Lexa asks as she runs her eyes up and down Octavia's body. They kind of had the same body structure, perhaps an adjustment or two and it would be perfect.

"Hey, don't look at me that way, you cannot bed me, Lexa." 

"Don't be ridiculous. I am way too good looking for you. Now come on, let's see if the armour would fit you. Judging by the cheers we can hear all the way to here, the games are starting soon."

//

The drop door opened and it was only Lexa and Octavia to exit into the arena and nobody else. Lexa didn't wear her father's helmet today, only her house crest. It turned out that Lexa's armour fitted Octavia perfectly and even though her father crafted it for her, Lexa was sure he would not mind that she had gifted it to Octavia.

As per usual the crowds cheered and chanted their names as they walked to the center of the arena. There were still spears laying around from the previous fights and still sand stained with blood.

Octavia thrusted her fist into the air a few times making the crowds yell even louder and Lexa only tried to keep her eyes away from the Royal balcony for as long as possible. Even though she knew she would have to look in that direction as soon as they reach the middle of the arena.

Once again the musical horns started playing and the dark-skinned men started beating on the war drums signaling that the Emperor was arriving on the balcony along with the Empress. When both Octavia and Lexa looked up to the balcony, they noticed that Clarke was not present. 

"Where is the younger Empress? Weren't you suppose to escort her to the Colosseum? Don't tell me you forgot Alexandria." Octavia says close to Lexa's hear, loud enough for her to hear over the loud cries of the crowd.

"She didn't want to see me. She's upset with me about what happened last night. So no, I was not to escort her this morning. Dominic and Quintus were supposed to, perhaps she is just not in the mood to watch the festives today. You know she is not fond of our ways."

"Lexa, what did you do this time? You didn't grab her out of anger again did you?" The Emperor waved to his people in the stands, as did Abigail. Senator Blake however already took his seat and looked down at the two Gladiatrix with extreme intensity, ignoring the people of Rome.

"Well yes, I may have grabbed her, but with good reason. I'll tell you later, there was a fire and I had to act as fast as I could—"

"A fire?!"

Before Lexa could answer again in haste, the musical horns and drums fell silent, indicating for Lexa and Octavia to salute the Emperor before the fight was to start. Both women raised their blades into the air toward Jake that patiently waited for the crowds to fall silent as well. "Emperor Jake we salute you! Men and women who are about to die, we salute you!"

With a valiant smile, Jake raised his chalice of wine into the air toward Lexa and Octavia. "Let the games begin!" His voice echoed through the entire Colosseum and surely even people at the very top could hear him.

The announcer did not speak today, therefore it meant that they were not reenacting a war today, they were strictly fighting for entertainment. A large gate on either side of the Colosseum opened and out of either drop door came riding in a single charioteer. 

"Charioteers?!" Octavia yells to Lexa that only looked to both chariots circling them. "How are we supposed to win this? Do they want us dead?!"

Octavia and Lexa were standing back to back, their swords drawn, circling simultaneously as their eyes each followed a charioteer not wanting to lose sight of them. Two excessively large brute men steered the chariot and on the back of each was a female archer.

"Pick up a spear, aim for the spikes of the wheel or at the archer, either will work, can you do that?" Lexa instructs as she sheathes her swords across her back again. With a nod, Octavia follows her order and reaches for a spear closest to her.

Arrows flew past their heads one after the other and Lexa just only dodges each one of them as she tries to reach a spear herself. The crowds were going crazy and none of them were sitting down anymore.

John was up in the stands with the other slave masters placing bets on Lexa and Octavia again. Marcellus however decided not to bet against John again because he had learned his lesson from the previous time he did. Which meant John had to look for the next poor fool he could take coin from.

His newest lover Emori joined him in the stands on the day, he had bought her from her master for not much coin. She now was a free woman but somewhere along the line she had taken a liking to John and she chose not to leave, he was actually a pretty incredible man. 

Lexa threw a spear as hard as she possibly could making her muscles ripple under her skin as the spear flew through the air, just perfectly wedging in between the spikes of the wheel of the chariot. The chariot hitched and flew across the horses pulling it.

With grunts of the horses as the chariot lands on top of them, the brute jumps from the chariot, rolling until he comes to stop. The archer however was not as smart or as lucky to jump from the tumbling chariot and she lands on a sharp piece of wood from the broken chariot, piercing through her back to through her abdomen.

Octavia had managed to throw her spear through the other archer, making her tumble off the back. Though, Octavia did not accomplish this before the archer's arrow went through her thigh making her wail in pain.

Her cry immediately drew Lexa's attention where she saw Octavia crouching with her left leg stretched out in front of her. "You know what to do, Octavia! Break off the shaft and continue, I need you to get up!" Lexa yells to her before she returns her attention to the brute starting to get up from his previous tumble, still pretty delirious of his surroundings.

He was taking his time, which may give Lexa enough time to assist Octavia best she can. Lexa runs toward where the chariot had overturned, quickly searching for the archers' bow which she luckily finds without wasting too much time.

The archer that was impaled on the wood, was quickly thrown off in order for Lexa to recover the quiver filled with arrows from the dead Gladiatrix's back. Perhaps Fortuna was on Lexa's side today, or she hoped so anyway.

Slinging the quiver over her shoulder and holding the golden bow in her hand she quickly ran to Octavia's side. Octavia was a better archer than she was and it became painfully obvious that Octavia was not going to stand up at all; the arrow had pierced through her thigh completely, hopefully not severing a muscle or a crucial vein.

"Here," Lexa says handing the bow and quiver to Octavia. "Take care of the brute on the chariot, I'll get this one. Yell if you need help."

Not allowing Octavia to reply, Lexa makes her way to her own giant brute again. He was practically the size of a bear and for the life of her she did not know how on earth she would best this man in hand to hand combat but the gods knew she was going to try.

Well it was that or she was going to die in the arena today.

With one last look to the Royal balcony, Lexa's eyes only briefly meet with the Empress'. Out of breath, Clarke sat down on her own seat next to Bellamy, not looking at him while he spoke. Her eyes trained on Lexa, and Lexa alone.

Before Lexa could smile to herself and figure out what Clarke was yelling in her direction, a roar echoed through Lexa's ears and she is met with a hard hit to her chest plate which flings her through the air.

She landed with a tremendous crash, a burst of pain shooting through her chest as she rolled onto her side trying to regain her breath. Her head connected with the soil equally hard, just about knocking her unconscious. With much effort, she slowly blinked as dust slowed and clouded her vision as some particles settled in her eyes making them burn violently.

In a close distance she could see the brute approach her with his mallet tightly gripped in his fists. She was barely breathing and she couldn't manage to get her body to move the way she wanted it to. This must be the end she thought, on this day was when she was going to die, by the hands of a brute just hoping to win his freedom eventually.

Little did he know that a Gladiator winning his freedom was merely only a tale told by fools. A Gladiator never won their freedom, slaves were condemned to the Colosseum until their demise. Their so-called freedom came with a certain fine print; their freedom was given, freedom from their masters but soon after they would become the property of Rome itself. Essentially gaining a new master.

She expected him to end her life immediately as he stepped over her and it was true what they said; one's life does flash in front of your eyes before your death. The brute raised his arms to the crowd around him, riling them up even more before he would kill the Gladiatrix in front of him.

Lexa's mind went to her fond memories of being a child, then to her mother and father, and then to her beloved Costia and to the last but not the least, her Empress; Clarke.

The giant poised his axe at her throat and looked up to the Royal platform where Jake stood calm, sipping on his chalice of wine. Clarke on the other hand had risen from her seat and anxiously stood next to him, looking to where her guard laid under the authority of an axe.

The brute was waiting for the Emperor's decree if he was allowed to kill this member of the Praetorian. "Father, you cannot let him do this! She is in the Praetorian, she is my guard! You have to do something!" Clarke nervously yelled at her father, afraid that the brute might make his own decision before Clarke could convince her father in time.

"There is no favoritism in the Colosseum my dear daughter. It is a shame, I liked her but it was her choice to continue fighting in the Colosseum. I'm sorry, but the show must go on." Jake raised his hand into the air, his thumb horizontal as the crowds looked to him in angst.

Octavia had managed to shoot the brute on the chariot through the neck after her seventh arrow but still, she laid helpless on the soil, bleeding, watching her best friend at the mercy of a giant. Darkness was threatening to flood in due to her loss of blood and she could do nothing to help Lexa except hopelessly wail in her direction.

The brute still looked to the Emperor, waiting for his decision and Lexa's eyes too drifted to the balcony. Clarke had both of her fists tightly wrapped around her father's upper arm, trying to sway his decision that he already made but it was too late. In a swift movement, Jake's thumb went vertical, downward.

Death.

Unbridled rage pooled in the pit of Lexa's stomach seeing the Emperor condemn her to death but she wasn't naïve enough to keep such rage toward him, instead, she would divert it to the giant brute in her very last stand against him.

She understood that Emperor condemned her for the purpose of the ongoing show, it was nothing personal.

In a last attempt, feeling enough strength in her body and enough rage to kill at least several men his size, Lexa hits the axe away from her neck with her metal bracer, rolling out from the now pendulous weapons reach. Before the brute could enact the Emperor's decree, Lexa was out from under his axe and clawed at the dry sand in order to get to her feet.

They stood face to face again and the chants of the crowds grew even louder and every settler of Rome was at the edge of the steps they stood on intently watching the fight unravel. Up in the Royal balcony, Clarke stood relieved that Lexa had gotten to her feet, she didn't want to lose Lexa, not today and certainly not in this way.

Bellamy had joined her on the front of the balcony but his eyes were no longer on the fight, but rather on the woman that laid on the soil bleeding to death. The more he stared at her black hair splayed across the sand, the stronger of a connection he felt toward her.

With a slight gesture with his hand, he called two of the closest Praetorian guards. "Without interrupting the fight, enter the arena and recover the woman bleeding and get her to the best healer, immediately." With a nod, both men took off in a jog, eager to carry out the task their General gave them.

Down in the arena, Lexa reached behind her back, looking for the hilt of her sword that was supposed to be there but it was not. With her previous crash to the ground, she had landed so hard that the leather straps ripped from her chest and arms. The pain of the blow had seemingly distracted her too much to realize that her swords now laid a few feet away from her.

Seeing Lexa had nothing but her bare hands, the giant surged forward toward her with his axe drawn, both hands firmly wrapped around its wooden handle. She too ran toward him to gain enough momentum to avoid his attack.

With a powerful swing of his axe, Lexa slid under its sharp edge. She slid until she was behind him, where she dug her fingers into the solid ground painfully hard to bring herself to a halt. As fast as her battered body allowed her, she got up and ran towards the back of the brute.

Before he could turn around she launched herself at him wrapping both of her legs around his abdomen as far as she could, clinging to him as an infant would to their mothers. Her strong arm wrapped around his neck and locked her fingers around her other arm, trapping him in a chokehold.

The brute flailed his arms around but they were too muscular to reach any tangible piece of Lexa to pull her off of him. She pulled her arm around his neck best she could but she was not strong enough to choke him out for the muscles in his neck were abnormally strong, pushing back against her hold.

In desperation, he grasped the red sash that hung over her shoulder and yanked it. Unfortunately, all that gesture did for him was break Lexa's family crest badge out of her armor along with the sash and that angered her beyond belief when she saw it land on the ground in front of her. 

There was only one thing left to do before the brute inevitably decides to drop onto his back on top of her, ending the battle once and for all.

Lexa released the hold she had around the brute's neck, keeping her thighs snuggly wrapped around him. She pressed her left hand to the side of the man's head and her right on his shoulder, opening his neck up for the barbaric move she was about to make.

With unbridled rage she sunk her teeth into his neck, ripping a piece of flesh from his neck with each bite spitting it to her side until she reached his throat. The brute was in such shock at the outlandish brutality the Gladiatrix had unleashed on him that he now only flailed his large arms with no goal.

Holding onto his head with her left arm, she reached into the now exposed cavity in his neck with her right hand and yanked out his trachea.

As he dropped to his knees, Lexa couldn't get herself to hold on any longer and she falls next to him on her back, once again gasping for air as blood ran down the sides of her mouth. She was breathing harshly and with one slight push to her right side, she concludes that she may have a broken rib or two.

The crowds cheered around her but she was on the verge of unconsciousness. This was one of the hardest fights she had ever been in. It was physically taxing to the max and she only prayed that her next fight would not be soon.

Looking to her side where she last saw Octavia lay, was now only a pool of blood and she had absolutely no idea where her fellow Gladiatrix had now gone. Unwilling to give up, she tried getting up but with the sudden movement, her head spun and her legs gave out under her and she was sent tumbling down again, this time not getting up.

//

When Lexa awoke it was no longer daytime outside, although the full moon did shine into her quarters, and here and there were brightly lit candles and a single brazier with hot coals inside warming her room.

She blinked her eyes a few times to try to remember recent events or how she had gotten to her quarters in the first place. When she tries to move, an unprecedented wince of pain escapes her mouth; the sound coming from so deep in her chest that it echoes through the entire room.

Lexa removed the thin sheet from her body, just to be greeted by bandaging around her entire ribcage and waist. Softly she presses her palm to the wrapping, noticing that it was quite warm underneath meaning she was definitely injured.

She impatiently licked her lips, noticing that she was quite thirsty but the jug of water and a cup was all the way across the room on the table. Trying to moisturize her dry mouth with saliva, she gets an overbearing taste of iron and that's when it all comes flooding back.

The fight she had in the Colosseum, how she ripped pieces of a man's neck out with her bare teeth and then ripping his throat out with her hand. Anything after that she does not remember much of except not seeing Octavia where she left her before taking on the large brute.

Trying again, she finally sits up in her bed, throwing her legs off the side of the bed. Her legs were covered in scuff marks and bruises from the many tumbles she took today. She only thanks the gods that she did not get cut by a blade today.

However she was sure that something was broken on her inside. Her ribcage ached and so did her chest, perhaps a few broken ribs that she had only once experienced in her life as a child when her father took her mountain climbing to reach a beautiful waterfall.

Of course little Lexa didn't quite know much about climbing and went tumbling down the mountain quite a few feet when she lost her footing on a loose rock.

With a huge grunt, she pushed up from her bed, her palm firmly placed on her side that hurt the most. Soon her feet met with the cold marble and slowly she trotted toward the table in the middle of the room.

Resting her left hand on the hardwood surface of the table, essentially holding all of her weight on her one arm, she reaches out for the jug of water and pours herself a cup of water with a shaking hand before chugging it all down in one go.

When she wipes her mouth, the door to her quarters slowly opens, revealing someone that Lexa did not expect to see. On the inside she actually wished it to be Valentina with dinner but it was Clarke instead.

"You're up...good."

"I am." Lexa says with a quite hoarse voice due to the lack of use. They continue to stare at one another for a few seconds but it feels like an eternity to both women, neither knowing of what more to say.

With slight hesitation Clarke walks farther into the room, up until right in front of Lexa who still had a palm on the table, trying to hold herself up straight. Slowly Clarke placed her hand over Lexa's, as Lexa did the previous night when they were in the Colosseum looking up at the many stars in the night skies.

Ever so slowly and intimately, Clarke moves forward and snakes her arms around Lexa, careful not to hurt her any more than she already was. But to tell the truth, Lexa's entire abdomen was pretty sensitive under any sort of touch.

Lexa only bites back the yelp of pain before wrapping her free arm around Clarke's shoulder, pressing Clarke's body closer to her own. When Clarke releases a sigh of gratitude, Lexa rests her scuffed chin on top of Clarke's head.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help them all, your highness. I wish I could have." Lexa says referring to the few people that she could not manage to help in the fire the previous night.

"Shh, I don't want to talk about it. What happened, happened and you saved my life for the second time in one day. I'm just happy that you're okay, I tried to stop the fight but my father wouldn't have it."

" _Dulce periculum, Imperatrix._ " Lexa says her chin still firmly placed on the golden hair of the Empress. For a single moment, all of her pain was forgotten and danger wasn't the only that was sweet.

"Danger is not sweet, you are just slightly out of your mind." Clarke says with a chuckle as she pulls away from her guard with stars in her eyes. She didn't mind that she invaded Lexa's personal space, she felt like she needed to.

Something unspoken had passed between the women and as the weeks before, there was no going back from this but perhaps the unspoken thing was that neither of them wanted to go back from this.

They found each other exhilarating. Clarke admired the swing of Lexa's blade and her uncanny will to live and fight for what she wants. Lexa admired Clarke's taste for leadership and how she perfectly inserted herself into Royalty and the fact that she will surely take the throne one day.

It went without saying what Lexa felt for her Empress but such things would be something she will likely take to the grave. As she almost did today if she did not outsmart the brute.

"Your Latin is certainly getting better, Empress. I'm impressed. With my help and the help of those in the palace, you will teach me Latin in no time." Lexa says as she steps away from the Empress, afraid that she might gather the Empress up in her arms again.

"Please, I still have much to learn from you," Clarke follows behind Lexa that slowly walks back to her bed, her thirst now quenched. "I was thinking, perhaps it would be good if you trained me in combat as well. I know it's not very Empress of me but I think it would be good to know my way around a sword."

With help from Clarke, Lexa softly lays down in her bed again but without the sheet draped over her again. The room had grown considerably warmer since the Empress arrived.

"Once I recover, it would be my honour to teach you, your highness. Speaking of, what did Valentina say of my injuries? Is it bad?"

"Actually, Valentina has not been around, she is still caring for your friend Octavia. Strangely my betrothed has taken an intense interest in her, he insists that he knows her from somewhere which is peculiar since he had not been to Polis since he was a very young man. In any case, I was the one who had been caring for you all day."

"Strange indeed... but you, Empress? Surely there is another with the talents of healing other than yourself. I do not wish to burden you with my injuries. You probably have more important things to attend to, please—"

"Lexa, I volunteered to. It is of no inconvenience. You are my guard and to care for you during injury is the least I could do for what you have done for me." Clarke says sheepishly yet rushed, not allowing Lexa to say anything more. Behind her, the door opens and it's Valentina with a tray of food. Clarke only acknowledges with a friendly smile as she averts her attention back to Lexa. "But from what I can tell, you do not have any broken bones. Perhaps a few fractured ribs and that is what's causing the bruising and discomfort. Two or three fortnights at most and you will be as good as new. That is if you take it easy and do not go one those crazy runs of yours through the forest."

"Dinner is ready in your quarters, Empress. I will take over Alexandria from here. Your father is in your quarters, awaiting your presence. He wishes to speak."

With a slight squeeze to Lexa's hand, Clarke rises from the seat she had taken on the side of Lexa's bed and makes her way to the door. "Goodnight, Alexandria. I will see you soon." With that Lexa's eyes does not leave the back of the Empress as she exits her quarters.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> _**Hiems** = Cold/Winter_   
>  _**Ad meliora** = Toward better things._   
>  _**Probatus, de omnibus dubitandu, Imperatrix.** = Good, be suspicious of everything, Empress. _   
>  _**Factum fieri infectum non potest.** = It is impossible for a deed to be undone. _   
>  _**Tu scroniam es.** = You are a whore. _

It wasn't too odd for Clarke to be attracted to someone of the opposite sex nor was it to have some sort of feelings for them as well. She had never lived under the constraints of sexuality; she lived her life to the fullest even if it was in the shadows.

Her father wasn't too fond of the idea of his daughter's endeavors ever since he moved his family to Rome when he became the Emperor. In a sense of rebellion, Clarke often spent her time to defy her father's every single request and order. If it angered him, it made her happy and craving to do more rebellious acts.

The past year she however grew tired of the games she played and had significantly calmed down. Clarke started to take her status seriously and act the way royalty should but still she kept a small piece of her rebellious life around: Finn.

In her rebellious days she certainly had her fair share of affairs with her guards; there was something about it that excited her to her very core. The chance of getting caught with someone she was not supposed to be with was the best part of her day.

When Clarke got bored of the guards, she and Raven would go to the many taverns all across the city and find their next sexual interests; whether they were men or women, it didn't matter to either of them.

However, up until this day she had never found herself attracted to a Gladiator, or in this instance a Gladiatrix. Clarke was absolutely beyond infatuated with Lexa's brutish ways now, she loved to watch her fight and spill blood.

This wasn't like Clarke, she was always in love with the idea of life but now all she wanted to see was Lexa unleashed in the Colosseum. Now that she had looked at it from a different perspective, she could manage to see the exhilarating rush of the fights in the arena.

It was a conflicting idea, she loved to see Lexa fight but not anybody else. The thrill of Lexa's kills was what she liked not the kills anybody else made.

These thoughts rushed through her mind as she walked back to her quarters. Perhaps it wasn't even the kills at all that excited her, but just Lexa in general. The perfectly etched Gladiatrix in all of her glory and her valiant smile when she heard or saw something amusing. The passion in her voice when she spoke of her childhood and the exuberance of her laughter.

Clarke simply couldn't help falling for her no matter how badly she didn't want to. Her days of affairs with guards were over, especially the ones with members part of the Praetorian. The last member she had an affair with was sent off to a Roman fort on the wall of Hadrian upon her father's order.

When he was sent off, Clarke thought of it as a strange coincidence since she was involved with him but soon forgot of the man once he was gone. What she did not know was that he was handpicked by her father to send away; so far away from his daughter so that he could never see her again.

Clarke never loved him but for some time she was sure that she would have grown to love him if he were not sent away to the wall. Fenix was an exceptional man and an even more exceptional lover but to the Empress, he was long forgotten now.

As Clarke walked to her quarters, knowing her father was there waiting she couldn't help wonder what he wished to speak with her about. For one thing, she did not doubt that he was going to scold her for questioning him in front of his subjects on the balcony earlier in the day.

Upon entering her father had already started to eat the feast that was splayed across the table. The scent of the hot meat filled her senses and she was sure she smelled a vegetable stew she so dearly loved ever since her childhood.

"Evening, father. To what do I owe this pleasure, you never join me for supper lately. This must be important."

With a piece of cloth, he dabbed at the sides of his mouth and gestured for Clarke to sit on the chair across from him. The many rings on his hand were all spectacularly illuminated by the candles all around her room.

The balcony doors were open and the wind slowly blew in, making her curtains glide ever so lightly and the flames of the candles flickering every now and then. The night breeze filled her room with serenity but that feeling of calmness did not match her father's body language.

He wasn't her father right now, he was the Emperor.

"Where were you? Strange of you to keep me waiting for so long, it's not like you."

If only he knew just how much she wasn't acting like herself lately.

Clarke took a seat at the table, taking a plate and dishing up for herself as she sat under Jake's watchful eyes. "I was checking on Alexandria. She's awake and I was just curious about her state or if she needed anything."

Her mouth started feeling dry suddenly at the thought of how close she was to Lexa again. Their bodies pressed together again but this time without any anger. Just relief and perhaps a small amount of intimacy involved. 

Then there was the simple gesture of holding the Gladiatrix's hand in her own as their eyes not once left one another while they spoke. Clarke couldn't read Lexa very well yet, but she was convinced that Lexa felt the connection they shared.

"That's not your task, Clarke. Checking on Alexandria is Valentina's task under your mother's order. However, she tells me that you insisted to take Alexandria's health into your own hands. There are servants for a reason, use them. You cannot forget who you are; you are the Empress not a servant of a Praetorian."

Clarke reached over the table for the jug half full of wine, wanting to pour herself a chalice to loosen the sudden nerves she was feeling. But before she reached it, her father took it, offering to pour a chalice for her being the gentleman he is.

With a tight-lipped smile, she allows him to. "I figured since I had the skill to care for her, I would. Valentina already has her hands full, the least I could do was help her. I don't mind and I don't understand why you mind so much either."

"I mind because I am not an idiot, Clarke. I've seen this before, you get too involved with those that serve you. Look at your handmaiden, she gets away with just about anything she wishes because she knows you will help her out of any predicament she lands herself in. I will not let you get comfortable with another member of MY Legionnaire, I forbid it!"

Jake slammed his clenched fist on the table to get his point across. Like the night she first met Alexandria, and the last time she was afraid of her father, it was like she was reliving that moment now. Although her father was an honorable man and would never lay a hand on a woman, she couldn't help fear him when anger surged out of him as it did now.

Clarke didn't answer, she only kept her eyes trained on the almost empty plate in front of her. She had completely lost her appetite and she just about wanted to chug down the entire jug of wine, the chalice wouldn't suffice anymore.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Alexandria and she is an exceptional warrior but she is not to be one of your toys or one of your friends or even one of your pawns. She is your guard and is never to be anything more without my say so. Don't think I have forgotten of your rebellious stage and if you dare decide to relive it, there will be great consequence. I will not overlook it again. And lastly, don't you EVER dare question my decisions in front of anyone again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, father. We are clear and I understand perfectly." Clarke says in a soft voice, unable to meet her fathers' glare that was burning into her. Upon seeing he won't get any more reaction from his daughter, Jake rises from his seat abruptly and leaves her quarters without another word.

That night she doesn't cry nor does she weep, all she does is devise a plan. Her rebellion was to come full swing again and there was nothing he could do about it. He had no right to control her life the way he wished to and there was no way that she would submit to him either.

If her father, or how she saw him now, the Emperor; if the Emperor does not want her close to her guard, then that was exactly the opposite of what she was going to do. Clarke was going to get close with her guard, how close that was going to be, she was not sure but she couldn't wait to find out.

//

With each fortnight that passes, Lexa's bones start to mend again however Octavia's leg did undergo a slight infection which Valentina was doing her utmost best to stop but Octavia was getting worse and worse with each day that passed.

On the days Lexa felt up for it, she traversed the corridor to get to her friend's quarters. On most days she would spend her time in Octavia's bed next to her. Often she came down with chills due to her fever but Lexa would wrap her arms around her and only hoped her friend would become better due to her body heat.

At night Lexa would return to her quarters in good spirits, knowing who would show up only minutes after her. Like clockwork, Clarke would come to her quarters and they would talk for hours about nothing too important or personal. They just enjoyed one another's company.

This went unnoticed by her father simply because he wasn't in the capital. He had traveled to a nearby city for some sort of lengthy celebration hosted by a rich Persian prince he hoped he could win the favor of. His treasury was running low with Aureus and _hiems_ was approaching. He needed to buy maize from an overseas merchant to last the city through the cold season.

On this particular night, Clarke insisted Lexa continued to teach her Latin but in the end, they had drunk more wine than they had done any sort of teachings. "Okay, okay—" Clarke says between laughs after the fourth Latin insult Lexa taught her. "Teach me something I could say at a fancy gathering with wine in my hand."

With Lexa's laughter quieting down as well, she fell into deep thought. "If it's a celebration, I would recommend saying something along the lines of _'ad meliora'_ , it's simple, try it out."

"Wait a moment, how do I know that you're not teaching me an assortment of ridiculous things that I will surely embarrass myself with if I say it anywhere outside of this room."

Lexa couldn't stop herself from laughing at Clarke's suspicion. Perhaps it was the wine that made it more humorous but she found herself even throwing her head back as she laughs. _"Probatus, de omnibus dubitandu, Imperatrix."_

"Great, now what does that mean? You're probably making fun of me in Latin at this point and I have no idea." Clarke says, raising her cup to her lips, taking another large gulp of the red wine. She couldn't get herself to peel her eyes away from the woman that sat in front of her laughing with such glee. She wasn't a Gladiator at this moment, she was just another young woman enjoying a chalice of wine and the little things of life.

"I swear to you I have not made fun of you once ... okay, maybe I have, but only one time I swear." 

With an exaggerated gasp, Clarke leans forward and swats the arm of Lexa that fell into another fit of laughter, almost spilling her chalice of wine as she shook with euphoria. "Come on now, tell me what you said, I'm getting impatient with all of your laughter."

"Fine, fine, as you wish. So, you would raise your chalice and say _'ad meliora'_. It means 'Toward better things.' I assure you most will approve of your statement and well-wishing. The other phrase I used was because of your suspicion that I would teach you wrong. I said 'Good, be suspicious of everything, Empress."

Clarke pursed her lips amused with a small grin and furrowed her eyes in thought. "Hmm, that is a very negative way to think but never the less, _ad meliora_ , Alexandria. May there be many more nights we get drunk on the entire palace's wine supply."

With a bright smile, Lexa follows Clarke's lead and raises her chalice in the air as well. With not much conversation to follow after that, both women feeling the buzz of the wine, Lexa decides to suggest that their night should probably come to an end.

"You're right," Clarke says getting up, with a slight stumble but Lexa is quickly to catch her forearms to steady her. "That's embarrassing, I should definitely get to bed." Their faces were only a few inches apart and if either leaned forward in the slightest, there was surely to be a clash.

Their eyes were locked in stare and without any sort of control, Lexa slightly parts her lips. They were so close that she could feel Clarke's breath on her and she could even make out the scent of the wine they just shared.

Lexa may have had a few more chalices of wine than she usually had but she still managed to keep a level head and that was exactly the reason why she cupped Clarke's cheek the moment her Empress leaned in closer.

" _Factum fieri infectum non potest_ ... It is impossible for a deed to be undone." Lexa utters softly, immediately translating herself after.

Clarke had raised her hand in the moment, soothing her thumb over Lexa's bottom lip while she spoke. She wanted to kiss her guard now more than any time before and she couldn't understand why Alexandria was stopping her. She was sure she didn't misread any of the gestures. The past few nights there was harmless flirting and even so-called accidental grazes and touches by one another.

"What if I wouldn't want this deed to be undone, Alexandria?" Clarke answers, quite breathy herself as she felt her skin burn hot under the touch of her guard.

"Tell me those exact words in the morning and I will give you everything you desire." They continued to stare into one another's eyes, getting lost in the endless abyss of lust. "In the meantime, may I escort you to your quarters? To assure you make it there safely."

Slightly blinking, Clarke steps away, seemingly coming to her senses as she removes her arms from Lexa's grasp. Looking around ashamed that she was rejected, she takes a few steps backward in the direction of the door. "No, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'll manage, thank you. I'll see you in the morning."

Backing away farther, Clarke stumbles over a chair slightly but quickly regains her footing before she finally exits the quarters of her equally bewildered and burning hot guard.

With a slight shake of her head and a smile on her lips, Lexa decides to call it a night herself. She was back on guard in the morning and she promised to train Clarke how to use multiple different blades. From swords to daggers to spears, she was going to teach it all.

//

The next morning when Lexa came to meet Clarke at her quarters, fully clad in her Praetorian armour again, she had to wait a few minutes for the Empress.

During her recovery period, Clarke had her armour fixed from the many scrapes and dents it received. From when she broke them through the stable wall to when she was hit on the chest with a mallet with tremendous force.

Her armour looked brand new again and her blue cape was safely returned to her along with her red sash and golden family crest badge. The badge's clip was also fixed so she was able to use it again thankfully.

This gesture alone from the Empress was enough to make Lexa fall even deeper for Clarke. She did so many things for Lexa that she was in no way obligated to do and she went out of her way to have such things done as well.

However, as Lexa stood in front of the door of the Empress waiting, she so desperately wished that Clarke would utter the same words to her from the previous night. But such hopes and wishes did not go far and they were soon crushed by disappointment.

When Clarke exited her quarters, she had a bright smile and no signs of a hangover luckily but she insisted that she did not remember much of the previous night. In her words, she clearly had too much to drink and that was the cause of her memory loss.

But that wasn't the complete truth, she remembered everything. She just didn't want Alexandria to know as much. There was no denying the connection they shared but she just had to try to ignore it somehow.

Something inside of her decided that denial or supposed forgetfulness was her best option now even though she knew exactly what she wanted the previous night. To tell the truth, Clarke was afraid that if she was to get romantically involved with her guard, all sorts of difficulties would arise. She knew her father's threat wasn't empty, he really was a man of action.

Yes, she wanted to defy her father's order but her budding friendship with Lexa mattered more to her. If things were not to work out between them, it could certainly turn her day to day life sour.

Clarke could see her admission of apparently not remembering the previous night had clearly hurt Alexandria, but soon she shook off the disappointment and continued on as if nothing happened. But both women knew as clear as day what happened between them and it certainly wasn't going to be forgotten anytime soon.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky which meant the sun was at its hottest and it was not being kind to Clarke's sensitive skin. She looked out of her element wearing a sleeveless shirt and knee-high trousers without any sort of jewelry.

Her rings and necklace were now neatly packed away in a wooden box lined with blue velvet linen in her room. She wore no sort of shading around her eyes and no dots between her eyebrows and certainly no golden arm cuffs around her upper arms.

She looked like any other warrior in training except for her lack of skill. Clarke had made sure the arena was clear of any slaves today who trained for the Colosseum. It was just Lexa, herself, and her maiden Raven sitting in the distance.

Lexa had given up on trying to teach Clarke how to throw a spear simply because she had little to no upper body strength. The strength of an infant as she put it bluntly which Clarke thankfully laughed at.

They had switched to swords now and both women were dripping with sweat. Clarke had to admit, training with and against Lexa was beyond taxing. She noted that Lexa turned into someone else when she was training; she oozed authority.

"Would you mind if I take off my armour, Empress? The sun is boiling me alive inside of here, but if I may not, can your maiden please bring a bucket of water of sort." Lexa was constantly wiping the sweat from her face and neck with her hands and forearms but simply nothing was working anymore.

Understanding, Clarke called Raven over and Lexa mentally cursed herself for making a second suggestion for water. She just really wanted to take this heavy metal off her body and continue training,

"Raven, would you have the servants bring water as cool as possible, and would you also assist Alexandria in taking her armour off. She seems uncomfortable." With a quirk of her eyebrow to her friend and a smirk on her lips, Raven obeys as she swiftly helps Lexa unbuckle the clips of her armour.

When the buckles were undone, Lexa lifted the armour from her body effortlessly and handed it to Raven who buckles under the unexpected weight of the metal. "I got it, I think. I'll be back with water now." Raven says as she struggles her way back to where she sat on a sheet of linen.

"Shall we continue with swords? Or would you like to move on to something different, Empress?"

"Whichever you prefer, but I'm enjoying these blades actually." Well, she enjoyed watching Lexa use the swords anyway. Her demonstrations were the most satisfying to watch, even though Clarke understood what Lexa did the first time, she would have her do it once or twice more just for the sight.

They continued on for a few more minutes, thrusting their swords toward one another but obviously Lexa wasn't giving it her all. She swung her sword at Clarke as a fool would, clumsy, even a child would be able to deflect her every single strike.

But she did it simply because she liked to see the twinkle in Clarke's eyes when she thought she had bested the Gladiatrix. Letting Clarke win time after time wasn't a big gesture and Lexa wouldn't do it for anyone else nor has she ever but Clarke's sense of accomplishment made it worth it.

Soon Raven returned followed by two servants that each held two jugs of water and herself held a tray with two cups for each of the women. However, when Lexa laid eyes on the jugs of water she almost immediately dropped her sword and took it from the woman.

Her body was already overheated by her armour and removing it didn't help much, it was too late. An obvious sign of overheating being when even her legs started to sweat as well. She could feel sweat trickle down her neck onto her shoulders and from her shoulders down to her wrists. 

Without another thought she tilted the entire jug of water over her head, just wanting the coolness of the liquid over her skin. There wasn't any sort of feeling she could compare to how relieving it was to feel one's entire body cool down in one singular short moment.

Not minding any of her surroundings, she takes off her linen shirt as well as she did at the academy back in a day. She often trained without her shirt on, her bindings covered what they had to. Except it was forgotten that she was no longer at the academy, but in front of the woman she swore to serve.

Once her shirt was pulled over her head and her eyesight on Clarke again, the Empress' mouth hung agape as she stared at Lexa.

Her braided strands of hair hung wet over her shoulders and the loose strands matted to her skin. Her accentuated stomach was on full display to both Clarke and Raven along with the two servants and none were hiding their unabashed stares.

Self-conscious under their eyes, Lexa held her wet shirt in front of her exposed body but soon a wave of Clarke's hand came to her maiden and servants to leave.

"Shall we continue?"

With a few laughs they continued to train with one another and occasionally Lexa would give Clarke advice on how to improve her stance or how to balance her weight better.

In the corner of her eye, Lexa sees two people approaching them ever so slowly as if they were really intently watching her train Clarke to some extent. It had really just become a sort of game, they were just jokingly swinging their swords at one another at this point.

Lexa slowed her movement and fully averted her gaze to the two people approaching them and instantly she felt bile rise up into her throat. The last person she wanted to see today, was approaching them.

Josephine. Luckily she was joined by Gabriel and Lexa only hoped that if he was here, Josephine would at least act with a shred of humanity. Following Lexa's gaze, Clarke's eyes also land on the approaching Gladiatrix.

"How is it that you would train with her, but not with me, Empress? I'll take my clothing off for you too if you wanted me to." Josephine coos as she takes a brave stance in front of the two sweating women. Gabriel on the other hand wasn't paying much attention to what Josephine was saying, his interests were more piqued by the beautiful maiden that sat on a sheet of linen not so far from them.

"Here I thought my guards were competent enough to keep you out of the arena today. Is there something important you would like to discuss, Josephine? I am very busy as you can see— actually, my father will be back soon so whatever request you have can wait for him to hear personally."

Josephine wasn't paying Clarke any mind as she spoke. Her gaze was burning into the body of her fellow Gladiatrix. She no longer had any interest in Clarke sexually, she wanted Lexa all to her own. She was set on getting her as well, after Lexa left her high and dry over a month ago, her fantasies had run wild.

"Will you be visiting my quarters again soon, Alexandria? I was really hoping we could finish what we started, you can even bring the Empress this time if you and her both please to. I love beautiful women after all, even Gabriel can join; I'm sure he won't mind either."

With a sly look between both women and a slight sense of shock at Josephine's statement that Lexa would visit her quarters, Clarke quickly regains herself. "Here." Clarke says as she holds out the hilt of the sword to Lexa, indicating for her to take it.

Showing all formality, Lexa slightly dips her head as she takes her sword from Clarke. "I think we're done for the day, do you agree, Empress? The sun is too high to continue and if I must say so myself, I feel quite starved." Lexa says as she sees Clarke's maiden approach them as well, struggling under the weight of Lexa's armour.

Upon seeing Raven struggle, Gabriel quickly goes to aid the maiden by taking the armour from her into his own strong arms. "I'll help you, these armours are no joke to carry, I'm surprised you have fared as well as you did, maiden."

"I agree. I appreciate your training, Alexandria. You may meet me at my quarters later."

"I can escort you back if you give me a minute to put my armour back on—" Lexa says quickly, completely ignoring the presence of Josephine.

With a slight wave of her hand, Clarke quiets Lexa instantly. Josephine however couldn't help a giggle from escaping her lips, knowing she had struck a nerve in the Empress with the bold statement she had made. Her theory was right, Alexandria's feelings for the Empress was not one-sided after all.

"No, there are guards waiting already. I will not require your watchful eye until later. Feel free to continue your training with Josephine. I'm sure she will appreciate a skilled hand like yours."

Lexa could swear she heard a tone of bitterness in Clarke's voice. Was the Empress experiencing a sense of jealousy about whatever she thinks happened between herself and Josephine? If only Clarke knew that Lexa's visit to Josephine's quarters was her fault; that Josephine was supposed to be Lexa's coping mechanism to not tear Clarke apart instead.

"Very well, I won't be long, Empress." Lexa says defeated. Perhaps the Empress leaving her behind was for the better because now she could have a word with Josephine for once and for all.

Clarke doesn't meet Lexa's eyes again before she turns to walk away, closely followed by her maiden, Raven. Gabriel's eyes were glued to the back of the maiden, vowing to get to know her in the close future, something about her intrigued him beyond belief.

"Shall we _train_ then, Lexa? Just you and me?" Josephine asks, just loud enough to still land in the earshot of the Empress, making her walk away even faster with her fists clenched at her sides.

Watching Clarke walk away, Lexa quickly pulls her dust-coated shirt over her head, her teeth almost bared as she looks at Josephine. "Stay away from me, Josephine. _Tu scroniam es_. And I am not interested in whores." Lexa says before she spits on the ground next to Josephine, conveying her clear disgust. "When I see you again, it will be in the Colosseum and I will bathe in your blood."

Grabbing the neck lining of her armour out of Gabriel's hold, Lexa kicks up dust as she walks away, making her way to the exit of the Colosseum. She was beyond seething that Josephine would say what she did out of pure spite in front of the Empress. 

Embarrassment overwhelmed her simply because she had fallen victim to her lustful thoughts and she had taken out her compulsive urges on the worst person imaginable. Lexa was sure this wouldn't be the last time it will bite her in the ass.

As Lexa walked away, Gabriel took stance next to his fierce lover, placing his palm on the small of her back. He had his signature valiant smile on his lips. "You have a terrible obsession with her, Josie. You are going to get your heart broken, heed my words."

"My heart broken? Please, to have such broken, I would have to have one in the first place. Besides, what about you my love, the maiden? I saw the way you looked at her, absolutely infatuated aren't you?"

"Oh, my love, beyond belief." He says before he crashes his lips onto Josephine's, pulling her body closer to his. When they separate after running their lips over one another in a sensual kiss, he leans his forehead against hers. "Isn't Rome just the best thing in the entire world?"

//

Clarke was pacing her quarters, her hands behind her back. She was freshly bathed and her hair was in beautiful braids again in an up-style. Her golden arm cuffs around her upper arms and her many rings on her fingers again accentuating her opulence.

She was no longer looking like a warrior, but like the Empress again and she wanted nothing more than to practice her authority. Clarke was embarrassed by the feelings she had developed for her guard, just to be treated like a fool in front of the woman she despised most.

How could she have been such a fool? Of course, Lexa was the heartbreaker and womanizer her body language conveyed her to be. Then again, many who were besotted with Clarke would also consider her as someone who played with people's feelings.

But she was sure that she and Lexa had some sort of unspoken agreement. Could it be considered an agreement? All these mind games that were being played, could it all have been for show? Did Lexa really see her as just another person to bed while she causally bedded another, an opponent of hers even?

Yes, she had absolutely no claim over Lexa but jealousy was boiling inside of her. A dangerous mix of embarrassment and jealousy coursed through her and when Clarke became lucid again and no longer too blinded by her emotions she found herself bursting through Lexa's door without warning.

"Empress?" Lexa stood close to the backroom, busy drying her freshly washed hair with linen. Her full nude body in the view of none other than her Empress but she made absolutely no move to cover herself.

Closing the door behind her in a quick movement, Clarke's mouth hung agape. Perhaps she should have knocked first, but it was too late now, she was already seeing everything she had been fantasizing about the past month and a half.

The Gladiatrix stood in all of her glory, her perfectly etched arms and breasts on display. Her toned abdomen muscles moving under her tanned skin with each slow breath she took and her long muscular legs moving as she walked farther into her room.

"Empress? Is there an emergency?"

Lexa's voice snaps Clarke out of the trance she was in immediately but her eyes stay glued on Lexa's perfect body and not even close to near her eyes. "No, there isn't, I'm sorry for intruding, I should have knocked—" Her eyes trailed over Lexa's body again, trying to memorize every single contour because she already knew herself, surely she will paint this scene later. 

"Will you please get decent, I can't have a conversation with you while you're nude. Aren't you ashamed to stand in front of someone completely nude?"

Lexa looked down at her own body and pursed her lips in consideration. "Hmm, I think I'm good. The gods gave me this body, why should I be ashamed of it? But as you wish, if you can just give me a minute to dress, we can talk."

Painfully slowly, Lexa walked across her quarters toward a table which she laid her clothes on before taking a bath. Clarke's eyes never once left her body, noticing that there was steam still coming from her guard's skin. Either her bath was extremely cold or extremely warm.

Clarke was convinced that Lexa was being on purpose as she pulled her trousers over her long legs and turned around in Clarke's direction, still bare-chested. She only pulled her thin linen shirt over her head as she was walking toward Clarke again, giving the Empress one last glance of her body.

Clarke's skin was burning hot just at the sight of Lexa and she wondered how it would feel if she could just gently soothe her hands over every single part of Lexa's body. Oh and on the gods how it would feel if Lexa soothed her hands all over her own body.

Lexa stood in front of her without a single word, just a grin on her lips knowing exactly what thoughts were coursing through her Empress' mind. She just patiently waited for Clarke to say something first.

Placing a firm palm to Lexa's chest, Clarke pushed her back slightly, desperately needing distance between them, and Lexa obeys, taking two slight steps backward. 

Clarke was scraping together every single ounce of self-control she had left, trying to repeat to herself like a mantra why she was here in the first place. What exactly had landed her in this fortunate and unfortunate situation.

She was angry.

She was angry about Lexa being with the woman she despised most. With her palm still firmly placed on Lexa's chest, she shoves her even harder, making her take a few unexpected steps backward. Not asking why Clarke's mood had so suddenly changed, Lexa doesn't say anything; she just furrows her eyebrows confused.

"Josephine? Really? Why her, Alexandria? Of all the people in the city, you just had to choose her."

As comprehension sets in over Lexa she steps forward again, walking right into Clarke's drawn palm again. Lexa could feel her heart racing and under normal circumstances, she would feel embarrassed to let anyone know, even Costia, how much someone else excited her to her very core.

Surely Clarke could feel this pounding under her palm now, Lexa only hoped that Clarke would know exactly what it meant and how much it took out of her to expose so much of her inner being to someone else.

"Clarke, Josephine and I—"

Upon hearing those simple three words, Clarke had heard everything she needed to hear. Everything she didn't want to hear. Josephine and I.

"I don't want to hear anything about it, Alexandria. Spare me." Removing her palm from Lexa's chest, she turns to exit the room that had grown too large for her to handle now. "Report for guard duty in front of my door once the sun sets."

Lexa doesn't bother trying to stop her. She could see Clarke was upset and she wasn't good at comforting people or to make them feel better. It came as a shock to see that that Clarke was so affected by the little information she had.

Instantly convincing herself, Lexa tries to plead her case. Perhaps if the Empress had all the information, she wouldn't be as upset as she currently was. "Clarke, Josephine—"

"Dammit, Lexa! What did I say? I don't want to hear about it! What don't you understand?" Clarke yells before she slams the door shut behind her. She needed release and she needed it as soon as possible.

Unfortunately it was only early afternoon now and the release she required was only something she could find in the shadows of the night. Perhaps it was wicked of her to do, but there was a reason she requested Lexa to return for duty once the sun sets.

Perhaps Clarke already had a preconceived idea that took action the moment she heard everything she didn't want to hear. Her body was already running hot due to the sight of Lexa's body and her teasing ways.

Clarke was hell-bent on revenge now. There was no way she could have mistaken Lexa's actions for anything other than real feelings over these past months and she was going to put that to the test now in the worst way possible. She wanted Lexa to feel the pain she felt upon hearing that she had been with Josephine.

//

Later that night, Lexa showed up at her post and the halls were eerily quiet. Normally there were still a few servants that walked the halls, hearing from all the guests if they still needed one last thing for the night, but tonight there was nothing of the sort.

There weren't even any guards that patrolled the halls. Lexa stood alone among the many statues and braziers that lit the halls. It was odd, Clarke had never asked her to stand on night duty, there was never such thing. Why was there now?

An hour passed and Lexa grew bored as she only stood there, nothing to occupy her except for her dagger. In boredom she spun its hilt on the tip of her finger, wondering more and more why Clarke had requested her to be here tonight.

Everyone in the palace must have been asleep by now including Clarke but Lexa could still see candlelight shining from underneath the door. She was tempted to knock, to hear if everything was fine, and to ask if she really had to stand here the entire night.

If she had to stand here the entirety of the night then she would be exhausted the coming day. It wouldn't be ideal at all since she was made aware not so long ago that she was scheduled to fight in the Colosseum the following day in a one-on-one match.

There were to be no weapons, only the two warriors with their bare hands and nothing more. It was surely going to be a spectacle to watch.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, she sees a figure in the distance coming right in her direction. The figure wasn't armoured at all, but she was able to recognize the bounce in that stride anywhere.

She had stared at this shadow distastefully many nights after she had dinner with the Emperor when Senator Blake joined them along with his advisor.

Lexa would recognize his shadow anywhere, his long hair, his slightly muscular frame, and that damned bounce in his step. If she could've strangled him until his eyeballs popped from his head, she would have already but unfortunately, Senator Blake would probably wonder where his loyal advisor went.

Sir Finn Collins of house Cato, may the gods curse him she thought.

Unnoticed by him, followed two members of the Praetorian in the shadows, assuring her that he was probably up to no good.

Finn feigned a dismissive wave to her, trying to keep his posture straight and strong in front of her. It was comical, to say the least. " _Salve_ , Praetorian, I have an.. appointment to discuss.. you know, it doesn't really concern you. Let the Empress kn..know that I am here, please."

"Finn, I was not told to expect you. Wait here while I try to reach her attention." Lexa says with the most distaste she could possibly conjure up. She wanted him to know that she did not approve of his late night visit and perhaps deep inside of her she knew why he was here but she was not ready to admit it to herself.

Before turning to the door, Lexa gestures with her eyes to the two Praetorian that now stood close behind Finn, that they should take stance next to the advisor while she turned her back on him.

With a slight knock on the door, came Clarke's voice. "What is it, Alexandria?"

"Counsellor Finn is here; he claims to have an appointment with you. This is out of the ordinary for so late at night, should I request of him to come back in the morning?" Lexa so desperately hoped that her suspicion wasn't right. She hoped that Clarke would tell her yes, to send him away. But she doesn't.

"Send him in."

"Your highness, I beg you to remember my taking, your father said that there is to be no man to enter your quarters except for—"

"You answer to me and not my father! Send Finn in at once and I expect you to stay on duty the entirety of the night."

Slightly bowing her head, Lexa nods as she retracts her head from the crack of the door, closing it behind her again. Dread filled her and on the gods she wished that Clarke was not going to do what she thought.

Turning back to Finn, she sees him nervously fidgeting with his fingers under her gaze. What a pathetic man. "The Empress will see you now." Lexa says as she feels a tightening in her chest.

Finn brushes past the guards and chuckles when he passes Lexa when she opens the doors for him. His chuckle of victory was like a stab to her gut and rage filled her entire being but before it even settled, Lexa's eyes met with Clarke's for the smallest moment before she averted her gaze to Finn that entered.

Quickly, Lexa closed the heavy doors behind Finn again and turned, facing the wall in front of her where the two other Praetorians stood. She took a deep breath as she heard talking coming from inside the quarters, hoping it will stay just as that.

Soon she heard the familiar chuckle of her Empress, followed by another few words being exchanged between the advisor and Clarke. For a moment silence followed before a soft thump was heard by Lexa's trained ear as she ever so lightly turned her head toward the door.

More silence followed until Lexa heard the one thing she didn't want to hear. A moan. A moan she knew she had to accept for what it was. The halls were already empty except for herself and the two other Praetorians.

She was damned to duty tonight, but these two men weren't. And upon the gods, it was already bad enough that she had to endure the sounds that came through the Empress' door, but she was not going to allow the other members of the Praetorian hear it.

"Take the night off, you may leave. I will assure that the Advisor leaves in due time."

It seemed that they did not hear what she heard since they stood all way across the hall in front of Lexa, far away from the door. She was grateful that they did not hear and she wasn't going to take the chance that they may hear later.

With nods from both the guards, they set out into the dimly lit corridors, grateful that she had dismissed them and that they could spend the evening with their families.

More moans filled Lexa's ears and she could feel more anger coil inside of her. It was wickedly evil of Clarke to order her to stay on duty the entire night knowing damn well what activities she was going to take part in with the advisor.

She knew she would have to do her utmost best not to go into the Empress' quarters and drag Finn out by his hair and then strangle him to death. 

This was her duty and she agreed to it, she just wished it was easier and that she had not fallen for the Empress along the way.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> _**Quod est tibi nomern, Gladiatrix?** = What is your name, Gladiatrix?_

The days in Rome were long and grueling and they bled into equally paced nights. Thus is the ballet that all Romans partook in on a daily basis. From the merchants to senators, bakers, and scribes, life in the capital and center of the Roman Empire was not for the idle minded.

The yelling and constant shoulder-rubbing were piled onto food shortages and constant plague and disease. The city was alive, she was the mind of the Roman Empire, her citizens were her heart and this heart had been beating violently. Finn was one of these people.

Finn walked purposely down the marble hallways of the Emperor's palace. Columns, paintings, and absurd excess decorated every aspect and area of the palace. His steps drummed across the open-aired hallways along the interior atrium. Exotic birds flew freely about, and wildflowers dotted the open air like freckles on a beautiful face.

After a long and mostly unproductive day, his mind danced from one topic to the next. From road repair to taxes, he had spent the near entirety of the day arguing on behalf of Senator Blake, like his whipped dog. But the most constant thought in his mind was the face of Clarke, the Emperor's daughter.

Ancestry was hardly an avenue for the throne. The Senators and Generals dominated spheres of influence, furthermore, the many wealthy families of Rome and the Flamines of the many temples loomed ominously over the Seven Hills of Rome.

However clearly, Senator Blake and his promised Clarke were the next to command the empire. Of course, Blake's chances to the throne depended fully on Clarke, she had always been the key.

It had been some time since he had last chased these very steps to Clarke's quarters. As if a cruel joke, each step felt as if it took Finn further away from Clarke's door. Lining the walls were glaring statues, staring at Finn as if they knew the reason for the purpose in his steps. Hercules and the Nemean Lion, Jupiter and Juno, Hannibal and his Elephant, all from different corners of the empire that Finn spent his days and nights working for. Working for Senator Blake was thankless work, but it gave him unrestricted access to the city and allowed him to dig out other benefits, including the Emperor's daughter.

As Finn approached, the ever-growing figure of Alexandria revealed itself and slowly grew larger like a storm approaching a quiet harbor. Finn fancied the newly named Praetorian from a distance but internally squealed like a pig being hunted by bored nobles.

She stood proudly as if carved from marble stone into a stoic pose. Her veins danced down her forearms like small streams bleeding out of a river. Her face was soft, planted with two emerald eyes that saw everything and anything.

Oh of course she's there, always standing over Clarke like a vulture over a piece of meat he thought as he approached, hand raised in a dismissive greeting.

" _Salve,_ Praetorian, I have an.. appointment to discuss.. you know, it doesn’t really concern you. Let the Empress kn..know that I am here, please." He sputtered like a frightened child, just barely getting his words out.

Finn was absolutely intimidated by the sight of the Gladiatrix. She wore the Praetorian colors, which meant she was one of the most powerful people in Rome, and yet she clearly did not understand that. Emperors rise and fall by the blessing of the Praetorian Leaders equally to the ruthless influences of the Senators.

"Finn, I was not told to expect you. Wait here while I try to reach her attention." The reply drew like a cool and abusive wind from Lexa's lips.

Finn noticed Alexandria shoot her eyes to either side of him, and within the blink of an eye, two large Praetorians stood beside him. Finn looked to his right and his left, awkwardly diminutive beside the Emperor's Palatial Guard.

"Is this really needed? I am here almost EVERY week! You two may go about your day! I am here on behalf of Senator Blake." Finn moaned in his normal feigned voice.

Finn was flustered and annoyed when neither guard bothered to move away much less acknowledge his presence. He was a man between two towers awaiting for an escape with the Emperor's daughter, yet he never felt like a smaller man.

His fingers fidgeted with annoyance as his eyes glanced around. To live in this palace was the ultimate symbol of wealth in the Empire. At Clarke's door were the finest pelts and rugs in the land, from Hannibal's Carthage and twin statuettes from Hector's Troy. The most valuable prize lay beyond the door and without notice, Finn was snapped to attention by Alexandria.

"The Empress will see you now." Alexandria said at the now relieved Finn.

He smirked and waved her off as the doors ahead of him were pushed open by Alexandria. The two guards moved into posture against the wall, all eyes on him as he glided out of their sights. He gave a louder chuckle as he passed by Alexandria, sure that it exemplified his superiority to her.

"My Empress..." Finn said with a bow.

Clarke was cut and formed from the sky and atmosphere. Her golden hair was a cascade of starlight and her eyes deeper than the sea. Finn would never tire of seeing her. She stood serenely like a fountain of beauty flowing gently across the room.

Her energy was magnetic and Finn was caught in her gravity today like the first time he met her. She wore a soft blue shirt over her pale skin and her gaze had locked onto Finn, causing his cheeks to burn.

"You're late. This is unacceptable, Counselor. You should never keep the Empress waiting."

Finn smiled. He could recognize a glimmer of the playful tone that Clarke would save for their time together. He moved towards her, his hands gently reaching out and tangling into hers. She had recently bathed. The smell of flowers and other intoxicating aromas covered her hair and skin.

"Your Praetorians kept me waiting, perhaps we should replace them?"

Clarke's dismissive chuckle sent insecurity through Finn's bone. Clarke would normally submit to most if not all of his suggestions. It was not common for her to so easily and freely ignore his ideas.

"And who will protect me might I ask? You?” Clarke laughed with a slight tone of mockery. “Oh Finn, Alexandria is among the finest warriors in Rome and I trust her with my life and soul."

Finn felt jealously in his blushing cheeks. Of course, he could not protect her, he could barely protect himself from the angry old senators and plebians who flocked the streets.

**  
**_[I should probably say sorry for what is about to happen next but it was crucial for Clarke's self-realization and well Finn realizing he's actually a loser. You can skip it but it may be good to read to see how Clarke starts to understand herself. However, if you choose to skip it, bold text will highlight the end of it and you can continue there.]_  


He let out a sigh as his hands pulled Clarke into his embrace, her warmth lighting a fire inside of him. Finn's hand lifted Clarke's face to his and he chose to ignore a distant look in her eyes as he landed a kiss on her lips which she slowly returned.

“Besides, I did not ask for your presence here to speak about my guard.”

"In that case, for now, you will do as I tell you, Clarke."

Finn lifted Clarke and carried her to bed. He tossed her onto the soft cushions and smiled as she landed softly and with a soft moan. His eyes widened as her hands dragged her shirt over and off her shoulders, revealing her body to him. Finn casually undid the few strings of his shirt before pulling it over his head, exposing his toned chest and perfect shoulders.

His heart must have shown itself beating below his chest like a Barbarian war-drum. These fleeting interactions with Clarke was always a rush of excitement and fear. She was promised to Bellamy but she would often throw herself at Finn and although he was not proud of this, he took it like a hungry dog taking food from a stranger, with eagerness and hesitation.

Finn's lips brought themselves to Clarke's ankles, dragging upwards to her knee. Finn felt Clarke lay back and submit herself to his mouth. He raised her other leg above his shoulder as his kisses danced over her thigh and towards her folds. Clarke's shifting of her body pushed her closer to Finn's mouth.

This was not like her. She was normally not one to rush any of their intimate operas. Finn brushed this off as he planted his mouth firmly on her wet folds. His hands moved upwards and gripped Clarke's thighs aggressively. Her soft moans filled the air like music, starting slow and controlled and slowly pushing the tempo with a grandiose crescendo.

Finn pushed his tongue deep inside of Clarke, stabbing into her like an angry warrior fighting for his life. He feasted on her being like a lion consuming its dinner. He felt her legs tense and slowly come to a shake with each passing second. Finn did many things wrong, but there were somethings that he did in fact know how to do correctly.

Before he could feel her climax, Finn felt his hair get pulled up to Clarke's level. Her lips violently crashed into his, lips dueling with tongues and bites exchanged recklessly. Finn noticed that Clarke's lips were beginning to become bruised and inflamed, causing him to suck harder on them.

He would love to mark her, to let the world know, including Blake, that there was more he was capable of. However, he felt Clarke pulling back at once, a sly smile crawling across her moist lips.

"Counselor, don’t you dare,” Clarke says, knowing the look in his eye wanting to bite down on her neck, wanting to make himself known beyond the privacy of her quarters. “Now show me why you so eagerly accepted my invitation for you to come here."

Finn and Clarke's hands both went to his trousers, fighting with his legs to pull them off. Finn was not as tall as Alexandria, nor was he as strong and beautiful, but he was a man none-the-less. His body was hard and determined.

His body was thirsty and only Clarke would quench it. Finn grabbed Clarke's ankles, spreading her legs more, and positioned himself in front of her. His hard member lined up with her delicate folds as he brought his face into her neck. He could never get enough of the scent of her perfumed neck submitting itself to his mouth.

"I will be sending you.. home soon.. so I hope... you're ready." Clarke whispered close to Finn’s ear, her hot breath tickling his skin.

Finn was surprised. Clarke's quarters were very much secluded from the rest of the palace and he was typically allowed more than a few hours, sometimes even entire nights, in her bedroom. This entire moment felt rushed but he did not allow his mind to dwell on that fact and farther.

He pushed his member slowly but firmly into Clarke once again. Her legs tensed as they wrapped around his waist, pushing up against Finn and forcing him to go deeper inside of her. By now, her moans had become much more noticeable, and certainly whichever guard was stationed outside would have absolutely no doubt of what was happening.

The echoes of their bodies connecting with each other joined their chorus of moans as the seconds turned to minutes. Finn's hand had taken a hold of Clarke's neck as he dominated her.

Finn's thoughts were racing as he noticed that Clarke seemed disinterested after awhile.

A cool breeze floated loudly through the room, sending chills up the arms and back of Finn. It was a nice respite from the heat of the afternoon. By now, both Finn and Clarke were drenched in sweat. Finn dripped from his face onto Clarke who was herself likely in desperate need of a bath afterward.

"Please, will you finish, Finn?" Clarke moaned, more annoyed than pleasured.

Finn invoked Jupiter himself in excitement, ruining his rhythm and picking up pace. Finn was too caught up in his own mind to notice the negative impact it had on Clarke. Her loud moans had already dissipated into soft groans, her closed eyes were now open, staring off through the dimly lit room at the entrance, deep in her own mind.

In his hurried pace, Finn failed to recognize that Clarke was not feeling the same high that he was. Within moments, Finn felt his legs give way, his breathing became much more rapid, and his eyes rolled back. He felt himself ready to let go and in an instant, he pulled himself out of the Empress, finishing next to her with a large groan.

"Clarke.. by Jupiter and Juno, that was the best yet…" He moaned as his weakened body collapsed on the heaps of expensive silks and furs over the bed.

**_[That's the end of it, carry on.]_ **

Finn's hand was not met by Clarke's as was usual. Instead, she had already lifted her body off the bed. She walked in the nude towards the balcony, overlooking the gardens and courtyards of the lavish palace.

Finn admired the curves of her body. The small of her back led to her perfectly formed buttocks. They were carried by toned pale legs, feminine in every sense of the word. Her back was dripping sweat and her hair had ruffled into a violent mess. She carried herself as if she floated, magically and effortlessly to the back of her own mind and thoughts.

Finn was mesmerized. She was more than a key to power. She was the beauty of Rome. She was the Seven Hills. She was the Rubicon River. Finn found the world in her soul and had long hoped for the same in return.

But soon his mood dampened. She had not spoken much to him in the brief moment they had just spent together.

She had not yet turned to him and offered him the long hugs and kisses that normally followed passion. Instead, there was an ocean between them.

"Clarke, come here… Would you like me to get a servant to bring food? Or perhaps we can go over…some of the policy you had been speaking of?" Finn was grasping, reaching for her heart.

"I don’t think so... Not tonight. But perhaps another day? I am tired, and I have a lot on my mind. Perhaps you can show yourself out as well?" Clarke replied, her voice growing more and more distant.

From the corner of his eye, Finn noticed a partially covered painting. It looked familiar, someone he had seen before. The arms, the skin tone, but not much more. Perhaps it was Clarke's mother the Empress. Or perhaps her handmaiden.

It sickened Finn to think that it could possibly even be the Gladiatrix herself but to his disdain, he noticed it indeed was her as he recognized the tattoo on the woman’s arm. Alexandria loomed large over Finn even separated by a room.

"As you … wish, Clarke." Finn mumbled in defeat.

His clothes lay in a mess on the floor. He picked up his undergarments and slid them on quickly over his skinny legs. His feet slid carefully into his sandals, one foot at a time. Last was his shirt. It fell over his shoulders with a heavy thud, weighing itself over him, over his life, his future, his past, and the present.

Finn's eyes looked for Clarke, who had remained facing away from him. He knew that she had not finished. He failed to satisfy her and surely now this swift dismissal was punishment for his shortcomings.

The columns of her room lined symmetrically across the length of the floor. Casually laying across the room were beautiful flowers, timeless statues, and a sole table in the middle of the room. The marble of the floor amplified each step Finn took across the room, directionless.

Every so often, he would turn back and look for Clarke, look for the hunger in her eyes, hunger for his body, and his pleasure. But she was not there. Clarke was slowly becoming a phantom. He was losing her to Senator Blake.

Dejectedly, Finn pulled open the doors, his eyes refused to meet Alexandria's as he stepped past her. He heard the door close swiftly yet silently behind him. His footsteps echoed across the halls with each step and the singing birds were now silently asleep, and the sound of fish swimming loudly near the surface of the ponds was no longer to be heard.

Everything was changing and Finn suddenly had never felt any smaller than he did this day.

The days in Rome were indeed long and grueling. It was not a city for just any man. It was a city for dreamers, for workers and fighters. It was a city for the kings, the gods, and the legends. As Finn stepped out of the palace, he was neither a dreamer nor a fighter, he was no more near becoming a king or a legend.

“Gods be damned. I won’t be tossed aside to die so easily." He whispered to himself in the cold windy night, his words drifting away from him on a lonely breeze.

Again, the days in Rome were indeed long and grueling. But Finn was not just any man. And Finn would make sure that his mark and memory would impact the city and its hills in one way or another, someday.

//

Back in Clarke’s quarters, she tightly shut her eyes as she heard the door of her quarters close, indicating that Finn had left. A lone tear slowly ran down her cheek and she allowed it to. She was a mess infatuated with a woman she could never have because her father would never allow it.

She was trapped in a coming betrothal that she did not want to be in and for the first time in a very long time she admitted to herself that she was the farthest thing from happiness.

The moon firmly sat in between an array of stars in the clear night sky, taunting her with its white light that shined over her tainted body. Once again she had submitted herself to a man she no longer wanted to submit to.

Her rash decisions had finally caught up to her emotionally and made another tear stream down her cheek. She wished she could have the day over, to train with Alexandria and to leave before Josephine had said what she said.

That she and her guard could have _prandium_ together and laugh, casually getting along with one another. But instead, she had Alexandria stand outside of her door, forcing her to hear what she had just done with Finn.

Her elaborate scheme of revenge was something she regretted now deeply and she had not even faced Alexandria directly yet.

The thing was that when she laid on her bed, and Finn buried himself between her legs and her fingers dug into his long brown locks, she imagined it was Alexandria instead. Oh, how she wished it was her now.

She had to drag him up to her level before she climaxed simply because she knew the moment her high would hit its peak, it wasn’t going to be his name that she screamed, it was going to be Alexandria’s.

However, when he started to plunge into her, the illusion was broken; the spell broken. She was with a man she no longer desired and instantly she had lost interest in the entire occasion. As she laid there regret already filled her for even having this idea, to even consider that he may have the power to make her forget of Alexandria.

But the only thing he did was make Clarke burn even hotter for Lexa. She wanted Lexa, intensely all over her body, until the hours of the early morning and then well into the middle of the day.

She was sure that she could probably spend hours with Alexandria between the sheets and still not have enough of the Gladiatrix under her touch.

As the cold night breeze stung Clarke’s nude skin, she slowly returned back into her warm room, closing the balcony doors behind her. Searching for ever more heat, she slipped her light blue shirt over her body again.

She wanted to call it a night and hopefully sleep and dream away the entire day but right before she climbed under her furs, her eyes landed on the silk sheet that Finn had finished on earlier. How sickening.

Her anger bubbled inside of her again, the anger she felt toward herself for doing this with him. She ripped the sheet from her bed and scrunched it up in a messy ball before she swiftly made her way to the brazier in the corner of her room.

She threw the sheet into the hot coals and added wood to the fire before she threw olive oil over it, intensifying its flames. She wanted her room clean of him and right then and there she vowed to never let him come to her quarters again as she stared into flames.

The thin lines of fire danced in her blue eyes, dreading the following day. Not only would she have to face Alexandria, but her father was returning from his trip as well.

After admiring the fire for a few minutes, she moved around her room and blew out a few candles, only leaving the two candles lit on either side of her bed. With a sigh she sat down on the side of her bed, throwing her head back in fatigue.

When she tilts her head back, her eyes land on the partially covered painting in the corner of her room. The one she had painted of Alexandria the first time she saw her bare back covered in many scars and her strong veined arms.

Mindlessly, Clarke moved to the painting and lightly smoothed her fingers over the scene before she picked it up and brought it to her eye level. Her eyes ran over every single detail she had painted on the canvas, from the dimples on her back to the large scar that was on her left shoulder blade and her beautiful tattoo.

However, Clarke no longer just had the sight of Alexandria’s back etched into her mind but she had Lexa’s bare body etched into her memory. Oh how perfect she was, she just had to be a decedent of Aphrodite or Venus themselves. She was a goddess all on her own.

Clarke soothed her fingertips over the canvas again, imagining to herself that it was Lexa’s skin she was touching. She was tricking her own mind into thinking that she was touching soft delicate skin and an occasional scar that intensified her imperfect beauty.

That was the moment Clarke’s mind really went to a place it had not been in a very long time.

//

The moment Finn exited Clarke’s room, Lexa drilled her gaze into him. She wanted to kill him and laugh at him all at once. However, she notices the pained look on his face and she finds joy in it.

He knows that he didn’t satisfy the Empress and that brought Lexa even more joy. Not only was he a pathetic man but a pathetic lover as well. He had not been in there long, perhaps twenty minutes and she couldn’t help wonder if he left upon his own accord or if Clarke had sent him away.

Lexa enjoyed the latter conclusion more, concreting the idea that Clarke may not have enjoyed Finn as much as her moans led him to think. Lexa heard every single sound that came out of the room and at some point, Clarke was quite vocal but then she went silent for a few minutes before Lexa heard a heavy manly grunt. Which she now assumes was Finn finishing because soon after, he left.

Lexa wondered what she was supposed to do now. Even though she enjoyed the fact that Finn was pathetic she still felt hurt that the Empress would make her listen. Lexa thought that because of the previous night when they almost kissed that Clarke may actually share her feelings but now, she wasn’t so sure.

Even after all the open jealously Clarke experienced, it should have solidified the idea that Clarke felt for her too. The harmless flirting they did throughout her recovery and the many grazes of fingertips, it had to be something.

Did she imagine it all? Did she fall for the Empress so hard that she imagined Clarke’s feelings for her? Did she feel so much for Clarke that she forced the idea onto herself that Clarke felt the same?

These thoughts danced through her idle mind as she heard sounds coming from inside of Clarke’s room, indicating that she was moving around, and soon the light that mercilessly shined from underneath her door considerably dimmed.

The halls were quiet and a sense of loneliness set in over Lexa and she considered to even quickly slip away to Octavia’s quarters to see how she was doing but she was afraid that Clarke may actually not be asleep and notice if she were to leave even for the shortest time.

Lexa stood in the hall, in a staredown with the statue of Apollo, the God of music, archery, healing, poetry, and the truth. His still stance and stoic expression felt like it was mocking Lexa. So much for truth, she thought, when was it finally going to reveal itself?

And poetry? On the gods, Lexa knew she was terrible at poetry but it never stopped her from trying. A small smile crept onto her lips as her mind drifted to Costia. Costia was a brilliant poet and often recited her poems to Lexa in the early morning hours when they were tangled up in each other’s embrace.

Lexa lowly chuckled to herself knowing that Costia would’ve most likely laughed at her if she knew of the predicament she was in. She would likely say something along the lines of “What are you waiting for Lexa? It’s clear you’ve set your mind to her, what is stopping you?”

Costia was always so understanding and wise for her age. Lexa knew that Costia would not mind if she loved another one day. Even though she was no longer around in person, it sometimes felt like Lexa could still feel her spirit protect and comfort her when she needed it most.

A low sound came from inside Clarke’s quarters again, loud now since the night was quiet. Only now and then crickets could be heard chirping from the atriums side among the greenery. Another sound came and Lexa turned her ear toward the door, wondering if she has mistaken herself.

She knew Clarke was alone in her quarters but why was she—

Moaning?

Lexa could feel her heart racing in her chest once more and a warm feeling fleeted across her bare skin. That sound … that noise … it was genuine, not like with Finn, Lexa could tell that much.

Was the Empress really pleasuring herself now? Knowing Lexa was still standing outside her door? As a louder moan escaped Clarke’s lips and entered Lexa’s senses, she quickly backed away from the door in haste.

Why was she panicking? Her heart was racing and her breathing had started to pick up but she simply couldn’t help herself from not returning to the door just to hear Clarke one last time.

When she returned to the door, she almost pressed her ear to the door but that wasn’t necessary because Clarke was loud enough to hear now without a trained her, she wasn’t hiding what she was doing any longer.

However, what Lexa wasn’t expecting to hear, comes from the other side of the door. A low growl of her name into the cold lonely night. “Mhm, Lexa.” After hearing that, Lexa backs away from the door again and rubs at her eyes.

It was sleep deprivation, it had to be. Or was she dreaming? Without thinking, she pinches herself on the arm best she can but feels the spike of pain instantly. Confirming that she in fact was not dreaming and that her Empress was actually saying her name.

Perhaps the Empress was dreaming, that seemed like a good enough reason for Lexa as she backed up against the wall next to Apollo. Giving him a sly look before she looks in front of her again, standing as far as possible from the door.

//

The next morning Lexa is woken up by servants traversing through the halls with trays of food and water. She had fallen asleep leaning against Apollo somewhere in the night. Her every muscle ached as she pushed off of the marble statue.

It was safe to say that she positively and absolutely hated night duty. It was exhausting and strenuous and she never wanted to do it again.

Slowly rubbing at her eyes, she looked left and right down the hallway, peering over the servant's heads. To her luck, she spots two Praetorians approaching and she sees her opportunity to escape. She needed to bathe and definitely eat before her fight. She hadn’t eaten the previous night and her stomach was making that violently known to her.

“ _Salve_ , Evander, Remus. Would you mind standing here until I return? I was on night duty and would just like to go have _ientaculum_ and bathe. I have a fight in the Colosseum soon and I have no time to waste.”

Evander nodded at her. This was a good thing about the Praetorian; one member could ask another member for assistance at any time and if you have no order from your General, then you could carry out the favor another member asks of you.

“Of course, Alexandria. Any message we should give the Empress if she exits and you are not back yet?”

Lexa thought quickly, her eyes trailing over the Persian rug they were standing on. “Tell her that she should wait and that I will be here soon.”

“Will do, Alexandria.”

Lexa sprinted the short distance to her quarters, almost slamming the door open with her shoulder in the process. Valentina had already set meat and fruit on the table along with a jug of water. Rushing past the table, Lexa thanked the gods for Valentina, she knew exactly how to save Lexa’s life.

She quickly bathed, not washing her hair this time. She had washed it the previous day's afternoon and had not done anything taxing to make her sweat. However, she definitely needed a set of new undergarments and bindings along with a shirt and trousers.

Bathing doesn’t take her much time; what takes time is to put her armour back on along with her greaves and bracers with the linen wrappings underneath that.

Knowing she’s going to be late she pours herself a glass of water and quickly drinks it and takes the plate of food with her. She slathers the meat down first, hurrying back to Clarke’s quarters, careful not to bump into anyone.

She twists and turns and lifts her plate over many heads as the halls started to crowd. Lexa hadn’t slowed down enough this morning to think about the previous night but when she hands off her empty plate to a servant on the way, her mind opens up, and her memories flood in.

Finn’s disappointing night and Clarke— Clarke that pleasured herself afterward for Lexa to hear as well. None of it was a dream and Lexa couldn’t tell if she was happy, flattered, or frightened by the latter.

When Lexa reached the Empress’ quarters, the Praetorian no longer stood there.

Quickly, Lexa knocked on the door. She didn’t have time to wait, she needed to get to the arena. However, no answer came and she remembers what Clarke had instructed her some time ago.

To never enter her quarters without her say so unless it is a matter of life or death if she does not answer. Shaking her head at the thought, she opens the door anyway, only slightly peeking inside for convenience in case she needs to make a quick escape if she was interrupting something.

“Empress?” She waits a few seconds and peers her head in farther, looking around the room for any sign of Clarke. Her bed was stripped of its linen and her furs laid folded up on the table. “Imperatrix?”

Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder from outside and she got a fright, seemingly getting caught peering into the Empress’ quarters but when she turns around she only finds a servant much shorter than her.

“Yes, maiden?”

“I couldn’t help notice you were looking for the Empress; she left with two other guards not so long ago. I assume they were going to the Colosseum; perhaps she thought you weren’t coming.”

“Thank you, maiden.” Lexa says with a bow, before she shuffles past the servant, through the people again toward the Colosseum. Of course, Clarke would not listen to the instruction Lexa left with the guards just to simply wait for her. On the way, Lexa decided she would visit Octavia again after her fight for if she visited now, she was surely going to be late.

The foot traffic toward the arena was busier than usual and the crowds were already cheering which meant the first or second fight of the day was already underway. Lexa grew nervous as she got closer to the arena, she didn’t know who she was facing today but she hoped it wasn’t a brute.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to take a brute giant today, not after her last injury. Her bones were still brittle and going back to fighting so fast was a risk but mentally she was ready to go back.

Lexa walked through the dungeons, occasionally making eye contact with the slaves in their cells. It smelled foul down there, urine and feces coated the walls along with the other types of grime, whether it was rotten food or puke.

Surely all types of plague and disease grew down here and she struggled to understand how anyone could live in these conditions. She noticed there weren’t many Gladiatrix left; over the day's slave masters brought new competition and there were a few women among them.

There was one woman who’s stare sent shivers down Lexa’s spine. Her hair was matted to her head in braids and white ash coated it. Her face held self-inflicted scars, all made with such precision in intricate patterns.

Lexa could tell she wasn’t Roman, nor was she Greek. Perhaps Persian but her skin tone did not match such ethnicity. She was as pale as the ash in her hair and her eyes an impossible blue as a wild wolf had.

Lexa was intrigued by the woman and she knelt next to the cell, studying the woman more. She sat in the middle of her cell, crossed legged with her palms resting on either of her knees.

“What is your name, Gladiatrix?” Lexa asks, but the woman only stares back at her blankly.

 _“Quod est tibi nomern, Gladiatrix?”_ Lexa tries again in Latin, figuring the woman doesn’t speak English but still the woman doesn’t answer her with words. She answers her with a harder stare, almost sizing her up.

“They call her the white wolf,” A member of the Praetorian says next to Lexa. “She doesn’t have a tongue it was cut out when she was a child. You see, she’s not from here. There’s a tribe up in the mountains that have their own dialect that none of us understand. She understands us but we do not understand her. Our past Emperor Titus led a raid on her tribe’s village, looking for the assassin that killed his wife and it turned out to be her father. The Emperor slit her father's throat in front of her and almost wiped out her entire tribe except for the ones that fled farther up the mountain. Our white wolf here cursed his name publicly and in return he cut her tongue from her mouth publicly, making an example of what is to happen if you slander his name. Years later she came here to the capital to exact her own revenge on the Emperor but was caught by our current Emperor and she had been in these dungeons ever since. Or so the tale goes anyway.”

Lexa stared back at the woman, evaluating the information the guard gave her and she remembered the people that attacked Polis and killed her loved ones. Azgeda of Atticus.

“Azgeda of Atticus, that’s where she’s from.” Lexa says blankly and the woman’s eyes widen in shock for she had not heard her tribe's name in ages. She remembers they were secretive and rarely ever left their lands except for the past few years.

They had been searching for her, pillaging small cities and villages in search of her, that’s what the stories that spread among the dungeons spoke of. The man that was executed by the Emperor, her father, was the leader of their tribe and now her mother ruthlessly led them.

She snuck away from their village in the darkness of night, telling no one of her plans but unfortunately, she was caught in the act and therefore no one knows where she is.

“Never heard of that, Alexandria. But anyway, she doesn’t fight in the arena but she is allowed to train with the others but she tends to miss behave and kill during training, so she hasn’t been out in a while.”

“Thank you for the information.” Lexa wished she could speak with the woman and receive an answer but the woman had no tongue, which meant the conversation was going to be quite one-sided.

Another member of the guard approached them, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. He didn’t look like much of a warrior, more like a messenger. “You’re up next, Alexandria, follow me.”

With a pat on the shoulder of the Praetorian, she leaves him standing in front of the white wolf’s cell and follows the other guard as instructed.

“Do you know who my opponent is?”

“Personally, obviously not. But he’s _special_. The Emperor asked me to tell you that he has an arrangement with you and that your opponent is part of that arrangement. The Emperor says to make the kill slow and painful, and that he has all the faith in you that you can indeed deliver.”

Lexa nodded her head as they walked toward the drop door. She remembered this agreement they had. That he would have special kills for her in the Colosseum once she joined the Praetorian. She remembered the night like it was the day before, it was the first night she truly laid eyes on the Empress.

“I understand. I will deliver, give the Emperor my word. Will you keep this safe for me?” She unclipped her weapons belt from her waist and handed it to the scrawny man along with her Praetorian armour, only keeping on her greaves and bracers.

“He asked for you to wear a helmet. So choose one.” Lexa looked between the many helmets that sat snug on statuettes. None particularly caught her eye until she reached the very end. “That one.”

“Very well, take it.” It was made of iron but tinted black, matching the color of her armour that she was not allowed to wear in the arena today. It had sharp features, open at the mouth and accentuated trimming at the eyes.

At once she slid it over her head, hiding her identity ever so lightly. But still, her green eyes pierced through the eye slits and nothing could hide her sharp jawline.

“Enjoy it.” The guard says to her with a smile. No words of good luck or may the gods be you. But the words “enjoy it.” His choice of words was peculiar but it indicated to her that this fight will indeed be exceptionally easy.

The drop door opened and Lexa jogged out, the sunlight meeting her eyes fast. She had to blink a few times to adjust from the darkness of the dungeons. The battleground itself was empty, nothing but sand surrounded her.

The gallery was filled with Romans, Greeks, and Persians all eagerly throwing their coin around, placing bets. Only newcomers betted against Lexa by now and the locals no longer did. Their new betting system worked on how fast she would be able to kill her opponent.

Lexa jogged to the middle of the arena before she looked at the crowds that surrounded her. Tens of thousands of people cheered her name over and over again, her helmet not being able to hide her identity. Her tattoo set her aside from any other Gladiatrix.

When she raised her eyes to the Royal balcony she was met with the watchful eyes of the Emperor with a smile playing on his lips. Abigail sat next to him, not paying attention to what’s in front of her since she was indulged in conversation with the announcer.

Lexa notices that Senator Blake wasn’t present either but Clarke was. She wasn’t looking down at the arena either, her attention was on Finn. She looked uncomfortable under his watchful gaze as he continued to speak with her.

She looked like she wanted to escape from his conversation. Emperor Jake called for Clarke then and Lexa practically saw the relief that filled Clarke’s body as her father finally freed her of Finn’s conversation. But he takes her right hand into his and raises it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

Her grimace is noticeable up until where Lexa stood and rage had already started to boil inside of her at the mere look at him conversating with Clarke in her clear discomfort. But the last straw was drawn when he kissed her hand.

Lexa wasn’t the jealous type but after the previous night she spent listening to his poor performance and his bold move now to show Clarke affection publicly, sent her seething.

“There is to be no salute today!” The announcer's voice echoed through the arena. “For the Praetorian is tasked to kill a treasonous man. This man of Caledonia chose to impersonate his Prince and then attempted to kill the Empress. Upon her order and decree, he was sentenced to death and has awaited trial until this faithful day. Under the Empress’ terms, there was to be no armour worn by either party nor was any weapons to be used. Furthermore, our newest member of the Praetorian and our very own Gladiatrix had been matched with him upon the Emperor’s order.”

Lexa recognized the man that walked into the arena across from her. This was a double victory for her, he tried to kill her Empress and he had the same shaggy long hair Finn has and that damned bounce in his step. She was going to enjoy killing him indeed.

“Let the games begin!”

The man that called himself Cagenous had an iron cap over his stump and showed no sign of infection. Her clean-cut was immaculate and allowed him to heal fully after they cauterized his stump and he even had an advantage now; a solid iron plate.

They both ran toward one another and Lexa ducks under the first swing of his stump and lands a hard punch to his gut, making him tumble to his knees, his breath knocked from his lungs.

“Get up you pathetic excuse of a man!” She envisioned that she was finally meeting Finn in the arena and she could finally live out her fantasy of killing him; she just couldn’t decide quite yet how she would do it.

He scraped up sand with his remaining hand and threw it to Lexa's face, temporarily blinding her with the fine dust entering her eyes. A loud grunt escapes her lips as even more rage fills her being that he would use such a pathetic move on her.

Sand crunched under her teeth as she blinked her eyes, holding her arms in front of her face in case he decided to strike while she was trying to regain her sight. His first attack he lands on where her fractured ribs were a few fortnights ago and she winces under the force.

The second he lands on her jaw as her hand moves down subconsciously to protect her sensitive ribcage. In a desperate attempt, she sends a kick in his direction with one eye scrounged open but her foot only lands on his thigh, yet it staggers him enough to buy her some more time.

After a few more blinks, she sees again but the sand still crunches in her mouth and the sensation sends shivers down her spine. Recklessly he swings at her head again, thinking she’s still blinded by sand but she moves out of his reach.

They circle one another, as a feline would before they inevitably attack each other. Lexa grins at him amused but his face only portrayed hate and frustration. Perhaps his eyes had a tinge of defeat as well, knowing he was going to lose.

As Lexa decides that they will circle for the last time, she takes one last glance up to the balcony and Clarke’s blue eyes are firmly fixed on her. She sat on her seat as if it was a throne, her one leg crossed over the other and her arms resting on either side of her.

But behind her stands Finn, looming over her like an annoying shadow. The same smug look on his face he had when he first entered the Empress’ quarters last night when he thought he had won a victory over Lexa.

His smug smile was enough to make Lexa lunge at the man in front of her, tackling him to the sand before she got to work on his beautiful face. He tried shielding it, but she was ruthlessly swinging her fists at his temples and jaw, landing a punch where she finds an open spot.

Blood splatter covered her hands after her ninth hit but she didn’t stop. Her own knuckles started to bleed when his mouth opened hoping for a breath of fresh air and her fists connected with his teeth.

She gripped the material of his shirt in her fists, lifting him from the ground as she rammed her helmet into his temple and eye bank. He was on the brink of falling unconscious and she had certainly followed the Emperor’s order. Slow and painful.

Warm blood ran all across his bruised skin and his hands no longer tried to protect his face, they only laid at his sides as Lexa continued, her own face and helmet covered in blood from the few times she rammed her head into his.

She tasted the iron in her mouth and she could feel blood trickle down her skin. He wasn’t moving much anymore, only occasional muscle twitches. It was time.

Lexa stepped off of him, getting to her feet once more. Her knees were scuffed again due to the dry sand and small particles wedged themselves in her shallow wound. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to drag him closer to the balcony.

His shirt’s front was practically choking him as she dragged him closer. When she drops him she raises her hands into the air, seeking the favor of the crowds and growing drunken mobs. They all chanted her name and she turned, her hands still raised conjuring up more shouts.

They wanted a Gladiator and that was what they were going to get today. She felt animosity and barbaric and pure savagery. When she was satisfied with the crowds, she took her helmet off before throwing it to the side. Revealing her sharp features for all the spectators to see.

Her face was slathered in blood and the smell had filled her senses a long time ago. It was like a breath of fresh air. This was who she was meant to be she feels as she walked up to the man's head, kneeling above it.

She picked his upper body up by his shirt and curled her arm around his neck before pointing one single finger up at the balcony. She pointed to Finn, with a smile on her lips that was clearly visible now without her helmet.

From up there, the clueless Emperor smiled back at her, thinking she was pointing to him, honoring him. But she was conveying a message; a personal one and Finn knew she was pointing at him.

Clarke was at the edge of her seat, her fingers digging into the wooden armrests as she waited in anticipation, waiting for Lexa to unleash her savage inner being.

Finn looked at the Gladiatrix with fear-filled eyes. He feared her more than he feared death itself because he knew that she would make him suffer. “For you, Empress!” Lexa yells, her own hoarse voice echoing through the Colosseum, loud enough to rise above all the crowd's chants.

In a swift movement, she wrapped her fingers around the side of the man's head and yanked his head in a twisting motion and a sick crack echoed through the barren plains of the arena.

She had snapped his neck, her warning clear and Finn knew if he did not tread light from here on out, that he was next.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> _**Misthious** = Mercenary_   
>  _**Futuo!** = Fuck!_   
>  _**Bibliotheca** = Library_

It was just about the perfect day in Rome. The weather wasn't as hot as the previous season and the coldest season of the year was closer than anticipated. The settlers of Rome knew this well as stories spread through the capital and the cold started to sting their skins in the earlier mornings and late at night.

Their _hiems_ food supply was dangerously dwindling and many were going to die if the Emperor did not fulfill his duty.

Emperor Jake was unsuccessful in winning the rich Persians favor and he was being forced to look for the next opulent settler to help him. Yes, he commanded just about the entire Roman Empire but they were all facing the imminent threat of cold.

All the crops were withering and dying and they had just harvested in time, but it wasn't going to be close to enough. Animals were going into hibernation and the others were going to become scarce due to the cold which meant meat wasn't much of an option. Hunters were also more prone to be injured during the cold season since the only meat out was wild wolves; they too starving and even more savage than normal.

Octavia had since recovered mostly, she was walking again but her skin and muscles were weak due to being constrained to her bed for so long, only occasionally taking baths with the help of servants or Valentina. Clarke's maiden Raven brought Octavia food often, bathed her and just kept her company when no one else was around. They had formed a strong bond but it was no longer as sexual, they were almost the best of friends but there was still occasional flirting.

Senator Blake had been in Octavia's quarters often, speaking with the Gladiatrix about her past. He couldn't help feel connected to her in some way ... she felt like more than a stranger, almost a ghost of his past. She looked beyond familiar, a precise image of his mother from when he was younger and she was still in her youth.

Octavia's familiar eyes had haunted him at night and he decided to see go see the High Priestess. On behalf of him, she went to see the oracle, and the oracle had told her that Senator Blake had all the answers he needed in his grasps, he just had to reach for them. He had a chest in his quarters filled with books and ledgers his father had written in but he had never bothered to read them. For the past five nights, he constrained himself to his quarters, reading every single text his father wrote of his life.

Octavia on the other hand visited Lexa on many days while she worked through her few remaining recovery days. She found it odd that the Senator visited her so often, asking about her past but she always answered his questions to the best of her knowledge.

It had been a few days since Lexa's fight in the Colosseum and she and Clarke had not spoken at all. In all honesty, it seemed like Clarke had been avoiding her every single chance she managed to grasp.

Somehow Clarke even managed to employ a different group of guards each morning before Lexa managed to reach her quarters and on the seventh day Lexa decided to stop trying as hard as she was. Surely if Clarke needed her then the Emperor would intervene as he would catch onto her schemes.

But he never does; Clarke implores Lexa's company on her own after a fortnight, finally ready to face the Gladiatrix, or so she hoped anyway.

Lexa was sitting on her balcony, her legs crossed over one another in her sitting position as her hands each laid on either of her knees. She was talking to the gods, asking them if she was following her true route and if this truly was her calling.

Each day she put on her greaves and leather bracers but not her body armour. She wore her simple protectors in case the Empress came calling and she could just throw her body armour on. There was no point to wear full armour or her two blades when she just walked through the streets.

She carried her simple pouch of Aureus and a dagger hidden under her bracer if a problem arose itself. Lexa spent most of her days with Octavia or John and his current lover Emori, the slave girl was a brilliant human and it was a pity she fell into slavery at such a young age.

A soft knock rang on Lexa's door, interrupting her discussion with gods as she slowly turned her head, expecting it to be Valentina or Octavia. "Enter!" Lexa answers from her balcony, not bothering to get up as neither woman ever required anything crucial. Octavia either took a seat next to her or Valentina only asked if Lexa needed anything, was it a drink or food.

"Alexandria?" A soft unsure voice asked from inside her quarters; a voice Lexa would recognize among any.

"My Empress?—" Lexa answers quickly, rising to her feet as fast as possible, hurrying back into her room. She was excited to see Clarke; she had only seen her in the distance the past fortnight and they had not spoken a single word to each other.

"My apologies, was I interrupting something?" She asks, almost peeking over Lexa's shoulder, expecting someone to enter after her since she heard Alexandria speaking before she came in.

Clarke had tried her best to get her day-to-day life going on without Alexandria's guard but it had gotten tedious the first few days and up until now she handled it fairly well, but here she was in front of her guard again. Her own guard that she had been dreaming of nonstop. Clarke was disappointed when Lexa stopped trying to see her but then again, she did not give Lexa much of a choice due to her cowardice move to avoid her.

Clarke knew as clear as day that Lexa did not deserve the manner she had been treating her. Lexa always did her best and even more than that; she always had a smile on her lips even though she had every reason not to and she always made Clarke laugh even if it wasn't her duty to. She always looked at Clarke with a certain admiration in her eyes, but quickly looked away when the Empress noticed.

"No, not at all." Lexa answers, swallowing hard before she straightens out her light grey shirt. "Is everything okay? How can I assist you?"

Clarke had gotten lost in her thoughts as she slowly walked through Lexa's room, looking at every item on the few shelves and the parchment on the table resting next to a piece of coal.

She thought she was ready to see Lexa and face her guilty conscience but she couldn't even get herself to meet the green orbs she had grown to love with time. "Everything is fine, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted and the way I have been treating you. I had no right to be upset about the women you choose to bed and it was terrible of me to—"

"Please, don't apologize, my Empress." Lexa interrupts, closing the balcony door behind her to stop the cool breeze from furthering itself into her room. She knew what Clarke was going to say next and quite frankly she did not want to hear of it again. "It is I who is a hypocrite, I told you that I did not wish to know my opposition and I did what I did. Not that I bedded her, I would never, I swear it."

"You didn't?" Clarke was relieved and that was proven even more with the shaky breath that escaped her body. She couldn't believe that she had been foolish enough to conjure up a conclusion in her own mind and that she had not even given Lexa a chance to explain when she wanted to.

"No, Empress. We had kissed but I realized my mistake and left. I do not desire her in any way and I now know that I never did. She seemed like an easy escape but ... but there is no such thing I'm afraid."

Clarke couldn't manage to stop the slight smile that grew on her lips. Perhaps she was the jealous type after all and she had not handled it well. "I need to apologize for imploring you in my guard that night, the advisor and I—"

"I graciously ask you not to explain yourself to me, Empress. What you do in your personal time, is none of my concern. I protect you from harm when you require me to, I walk with you when you require me to and I eat with you when you require me to. More than that, we do not have to share with each other."

'Not unless you wish to anyway' Lexa wanted to add but she did not want to involve her personal feelings, not when she was finally in a half-decent space with the Empress again. She believes that they had made it abundantly clear to each other without a word that one was not good to the other in the slightest and that they should stop while they can.

"You're right. Why do you always have to be right, Alexandria?"

Lexa let out a hearty chuckle as she allowed herself to smile as well. "It is a blessing and a curse I'm afraid. Is there anything else, your highness? Do you require something from the market?"

A cold breeze flew in from Lexa's ajar door to her quarters which Clarke had neglected to close when she entered. Chills prickled over Clarke's exposed skin and she quickly soothed her hand over it, trying to warm herself.

"Well, the weather isn't too pleasant to stay in the palace. I was thinking of going to one of the sauna's in the bathhouses and I suppose I need a guard to escort me." Clarke hints less than subtly, she was eager to have Alexandria at her side again. "I'm sure the other members of the Praetorian won't mind escorting me but they cannot enter. You may since we're both women but if you do not wish to join me, I would understand."

"No, of course. If you would just give a minute." Lexa brushed past Clarke, their shoulders only slightly grazing each other. Wordlessly, Clarke nodded as she occupied herself with the many objects all across Lexa's quarters.

There were many scrolls rolled up firmly stacked on a shelf on top of one another and there were also many ledgers that littered every shelf as well. "Quite a reader aren't you? What are all these about?"

"I suppose so yes. They are about many things, tales of gods, eye accounts of scholars, and just retellings of battles. You're welcome to have a look if you'd like, just be careful, I have to return them to the bibliotheca. The scholars are less than friendly and will probably have my head if even one page is torn."

Lexa had returned from the back room, with her Praetorian snuggly fit to her body and all the strappings pulled tightly. She felt content and at home with her body inside of the armour again.

"Which god has your favorite tale?" Clarke asks absentmindedly as she slowly paged through a Latin ledger she barely understood a single word of but luckily it had illustrations that were almost recognizable.

"That's a hard question and even harder to answer. There are so many ... Hmm, I have always found Bellona and Mars quite interesting, perhaps Saturn and ... well Venus as well, who couldn't love the goddess of love and beauty?"

With a sheepish smile, Clarke nodded her head satisfied as she placed the ledger back on the shelf before turning around and finding Lexa fully clad in her Praetorian armour again. On the gods, she could not deny that Lexa looked beyond astonishing in her armour.

"See? Not that hard. Good answer, Alexandria. I see you are ready, shall we go then?"

"After you." Lexa gestures with her hand toward the door, shortly following Clarke.

They walked in silence toward the exited of the palace and before they reached the outside, Lexa had already given Clarke her Praetorian cape to keep her warm. It was as if nothing unpleasant had ever happened between them and they were going on as they did on their best days.

Clarke held the cape over her head, trying to avoid snow from falling in her hair and simultaneously hiding her identity from settlers they passed in the streets toward the bathhouse.

Lexa kept close to Clarke, her hand not once wavering off her sword's hilt and her eyes did not once stop scanning their immediate surroundings. The streets were busier than they normally were during the very cold days. Many settlers opted to stay home when the snow was falling, but not today, something was arising among the people.

When they reached the bathhouse, Clarke gestured for Lexa to walk in, in front of her. "Tell the owner to send away everyone and to prepare the sauna and warm pool. I expect it to be ready as soon as I am undressed."

"Very well, Empress." They walked up the steps together before Clarke peeled away toward the room that was strictly reserved for royal use. Lexa had been to this bathhouse once before when the Emperor sent her to look for a particular Senator the previous week but she failed to find him there. It turned out that he was in a brothel down the street.

However, that Senator wasn't the only Senator she found at the brothel when she looked through it. Senator Blake had himself firmly placed inside of a Persian whore in the open, he had no shame in what he did. For her own good, Lexa only pretended not to see Senator Blake and continued to search for the Senator she was tasked to find.

He was alone in a room, getting dressed for he had just finished his coin's worth with a girl Lexa could not imagine was an age over fifteen summers. Emperor Jake's instruction was clear and simple: "Get rid of him." The Emperor knew that Lexa worked as a _misthious_ before she came to the capital so she had no problem making contract kills.

Except she wasn't getting aureus for her kills now, it was simply her duty. The Emperor's dirty work essentially. The Emperor explained to her that this Senator was going against him in a crucial ruling he needed the favor of; this fact wasn't very convincing for Lexa to make the kill. But the information that followed was enough for her to put the kill at the top of her list.

The Senator enjoyed spending his time with young girls. In fact, he had them taken from surrounding villages and sold into the brothels for the people that were likeminded to him. He had overtalked himself at a previous meeting of the Senators where he explained that there were now very special girls at the brothels.

The Emperor did not approve of such and so he sent Alexandria to deal with the perverted man which she had no problem with doing. When she entered the room and closed the door behind her rather loudly, locking the hinge in the process, fear coursed through the Senator's eyes for he knew why she was there.

The kill was quick, yet brutal. A simple slit of his throat but that was not all she did. She castrated him alive and shoved his manhood into his mouth, down his throat. Unlucky for him, this wasn't the first man of his kind that she killed and her previous clients from her _misthious_ days appreciated this flare she added to the kill.

Lexa walked the short hall into the bathhouse, there weren't many people. Clearly, only opulent men and women remained who already had the bathhouse cleared of the plebians, too bad they would have to leave now as well.

The bathhouse owner came from the backroom in haste, closely followed by a young woman that spoke to him in a hurry. Lexa recognized the woman's task, she looked innocent but she was the most dangerous in this entire building.

The rich that visited the bathhouse often thought it was a safe place to speak about sensitive matters and paid no mind to the servants that walked among them. This young woman in particular only had one task; to listen to the talks of the rich and report back to her master.

Lexa had noticed the young girl when she and Clarke came in at first, the girl tried not to look obvious as she stared at them but to Lexa, she stood out like an inflamed thumb.

" _Salve_ , Praetorian. My people say that the Empress is here, what does she require?"

" _Salve_ ," Lexa greets, hooking her fingers on her weapons belt as she continued to survey the bathhouse and its occupants. "She requests for you to clear the bathhouse of everyone including servants. Also, prepare the sauna and hot pool with linen, food, and wine. She expects this to be done before she is done undressing and she is an impatient woman, get to it."

Nervously the owner nodded his head and scampered away from Lexa, yelling for all his workers to come closer so he could give them their appropriate orders to get everything done as fast as possible.

Lexa returned to the hall Clarke turned down into, it led down to one single door made of the grandest oak she had ever seen. She could hear angered moans of defiance echoing from behind her. Clearly the rich weren't too happy about being asked to leave.

Lexa laid a soft knock on the door, letting Clarke know that she's back. Lexa had neglected to remember the most crucial part of a bathhouse and its sauna: nudity. She could feel her chest constrict, realizing what she had gotten herself into.

"You may enter, Alexandria."

Slowly Lexa pushed the door open just wide enough for her to slip in, shielding Clarke if she was nude already but the Empress sat still on a wooden bench, clad in a thin linen robe that made no effort to hide her milky skin.

"The uhm— owner is preparing everything for you. Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"I need you to undress, I'm not sure where you want to run off to. You deserve a hot cleanse more than I do, there's your robe, join me at the pool once you're ready, that's an order." There was a playful tone to the Empress' voice and Lexa couldn't tell if she was serious or not; if it was actually an order. A white see-through robe hung on a hook next to a shelf where one could lay their belongings.

"We're both women, and I have seen all of you already." Clarke adds as she brushes past Lexa, toward the exit of the dimly lit room. Lexa's eyes unconsciously drifted over Clarke's chest as she slowly passed her and a breath audibly caught in her throat.

When the door closed, Lexa released a shaky breath. "Oh gods what have I gotten myself into..." she mutters to herself. Was it too late to run away? Was she willingly go to walk out in the nude for Clarke to see?

Yes, she had seen her nude already, accidentally, and perhaps she was feeling particularly confident on the day. The words she spoke were empty, the truth was that she was self-conscious of her body, or her skin in particular.

She wasn't fair at all, she was covered in scars, some she had no clue where she got them. Some were large, especially the one on her thigh that she got in her first fight in the Colosseum. The one on her left shoulder blade that she got on her seventeenth year of life when Felix outsmarted her.

And the one she hated most, the wolf claw across her ribcage that she got when she was eighteen and was sent out to hunt on her own as per the tradition of coming of age. Four white lines the length of her fingers laid across her ribcage, her olive skin forever ruined.

Lexa laid her Praetorian armour next to her bracers after she had already removed her weapons belt and greaves. All that remained was her shirt, trousers, and undergarments that she removed slowly, almost unsure if she was ready to walk out to the hot pool.

It was the Empress' order, she couldn't disobey. She exited the room, nothing but the see-through robe over her skin and her dagger in her hand. Lexa never went anywhere without some sort of weapon, just in case.

"Finally! I was starting to think you would never come. Please join me, would you like a chalice of wine?" Clarke exclaimed, already in the hot pool. Steam was coming from the water, completely disguising the Empress' nudity.

"Yes, please." Nothing that a bit of liquid courage couldn't fix.

"You brought a dagger? Are you finally going to kill me? I probably won't blame you, to be honest." Clarke joked while she poured another chalice of wine. Her back was turned to Lexa, nothing but her firm soft milky skin on her shoulders exposed.

Slowly Clarke moved to the side of the pool, holding out the chalice to Alexandria. "You only get it once you get in. Undress, come on. What were your words? The gods gave me this body, why should I be ashamed? Why are you acting so coy now?"

"I— don't you think it will be inappropriate if I join you? You're you and I'm—"

"My guard and under my authority, get in. I'm not going to ask again." Lexa was shocked at the tone Clarke had just used on her. She had never spoken to her in such a way; such a tone was reserved for when she spoke with the settler when she saw them in the throne room or when she spoke to the Senate.

"Yes...your highness." Lexa slowly slid the robe from her body, letting it fall to the ground as she still clenched the hilt of the dagger in her hand, seemingly her only safety at the moment. She took two slow breathes as she walked to the steps leading up to the pool.

"Careful of the coals, they're quite warm." Clarke softly feigns as she sips from her own chalice before she places it on the side of the pool. She elegantly glided through the warm water toward Alexandria, offering a hand to her guard for assistance into the pool.

With a shaky hand, Lexa accepts it as her skin gets the first touch of the water. It was just perfect and she could possibly spend hours in the water.

"Nice, isn't it?" Clarke's eyes had not once left Lexa, a certain hunger shined brightly in her blue eyes and she was making no effort to hide it. "Have you ever been in a warm pool?" Clarke asks as she hands Lexa the promised chalice of wine.

"No, it's my first time. It's marvelous... thank you."

Clarke walked away from her, returning to her spot. She took a seat on one of the steps inside of the pool next to where her almost empty chalice sat. The topside curves of her breasts were making themselves known just above the water and they certainly didn't go unnoticed by Lexa.

In fact she couldn't look away. She wondered if Clarke had even listened to her when she spoke this morning when she explicitly said that they did not have to share more than any royalty would share with their guards. This, this was certainly beyond the threshold.

"Mhm, this wine is spectacular. So, Alexandria, if I'm not overstepping, I noticed you have that mark across your shoulder, how did you get it? Tell me of your wonderful adventures."

Insecurity set in over Lexa immediately. As a warrior, one should probably be proud of your battle scars but she obviously wasn't. She wanted to hide them all; she knew she was imperfect but her scars were the biggest problem.

"They were hardly wonderful. At the academy, I was among the few women that were allowed to train with the men because I was capable of holding my own. I was seventeen summers and I was in a single sword battle with my greatest competition. His name is, was, Felix. I had turned trying to block him, he struck abnormally fast and I suppose I miscalculated his swing and he cut across my shoulder blade."

"Was it painful?"

"To my soul, yes." Lexa laughed lowly, looking at her hands through the clear water in front of her. She couldn't look at Clarke because she knew her eyes would be too tempted to drift somewhere else. "The cut of a blade is cold, sharp, it burns but it was my ego that got hurt. I was undefeated but Felix ... he bested me many times after that. I was unsure of myself every time I faced him."

"I noticed you said was, did he die in battle when you defended Polis?"

"No, he came here with his slave master. I only recently heard that he had died in his cell after another gladiator killed him. Apparently, Felix had killed his brother in the arena and the gladiator exacted his revenge." The thought saddened Lexa, even though he was her biggest competition and she was supposed to resent him, she didn't. Felix was among the few things she still knew from home; among the few things that reminded her of Maximus.

Clarke clearly noted Lexa's dampened mood. "I'm sorry for your loss, Alexandria." A silence fell on them and Clarke desperately felt like she had to do something, anything to change the atmosphere so she approached Lexa.

When Lexa noticed the ripples in the water in front of her, she averted her gaze to Clarke who was gliding through the water toward her. Her blue eyes clear, piercing and hungry.

"What happened here?" Clarke asks as she stands right in front of Lexa, her finger trickling of a scar on Lexa's shoulder. There was still steam surrounding them but it wasn't enough anymore to hide either of their bodies from each other.

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt Clarke's soft touch on her skin. Her body was screaming, her mind was screaming and even in the heat chills arose on her skin. "A wolf, it is among the many scars he gave me that day. I was hunting and a pack surrounded me, I tried to fend them off with little success. His claw...scraped across my ribcage as well."

"I know of them, I saw when I cared for you." Clarke says lowly as her hand in the water finds its way to Lexa's skin exactly where the four lines trailed over it. The Empress' fingertips followed the same path and to Lexa, it felt like the wolf all over again.

"They make you different, you know? I have never seen someone so beautiful yet scarred. It's breath-taking..."

Lexa was sure that the coals were no longer needed to heat the water. Her body was warm enough to bring this entire pool to a boiling point. Clarke's delicate skin was there for her touching and on the gods, she wanted to. The Empress' eyes were inviting even, almost begging for her to take her right there.

But she couldn't, not now, not here, not like this.

Lexa needed to retreat as a coward would from battle before she does something that could cost her, her life. Lexa moved away from Clarke's touch, heading for the steps that lead out of the pool, no longer minding to show all of her body once again.

"I- I- will wait for you outside. Take your time, it's gotten too hot for me. The water I mean, it has gotten too hot for me." Lexa stutters as she gets out, wrapping the useless robe around her body, scampering to the room her clothing was in like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Clarke didn't bother to protest for she knew she had overstepped but she could no longer stop herself. She needed to feel how Lexa's skin would feel under her fingertips and she had no regrets, she just wished Lexa hadn't run away.

Clarke wanted her, there was no denying it and she wished now that Lexa wanted her too like the night they almost kissed. The thing Clarke regretted most was being with Finn as she assumes that was the night she once and for all ruined what Lexa may or not have felt for her.

Downing the remaining wine in her chalice, Clarke herself steps out of the pool. She decides that she will skip the sauna today, not wanting Lexa to stand out in the cold for too long since she just had her body surrounded by warm water. It was a sure recipe for a fever.

When Clarke reaches the room, Lexa is already slipping her Praetorian armour on again but when she sees Clarke enter with the robe matted to her skin, revealing her breasts and her every single other curve, she quickly brushes past her, trying to keep her eyes off of Clarke.

Lexa didn't know how long she could keep this façade up anymore, the pressure was weighing very heavily on her and her lustful thoughts even more. She wanted to eat Clarke alive and she wanted to have her in every single way possible.

Lexa rushed out of the exit of the bathhouse, stepping out into the cold hoping it will cool down her burning skin. Blood was coursing through her and the veins on her arms were accentuated more than they normally were.

The cold didn't do much for her racing heart nor did it do anything for her mind to forget how perfect Clarke's body was. She felt terrible and guilty that she no longer thought of Costia anymore, it was Clarke all over.

Lexa no longer thought of the love she and Costia made, she no longer thought of her nude body under her fingertips, she no longer thought of her perfect lips, she no longer thought of her soft as velvet lips and she couldn't even remember what her voice sounded like when it cried out in pleasure. Costia had become a blank figure, a phantom. Lexa couldn't even remember her voice in general anymore; even her features had started to wither in memory.

"Damn you..." Lexa says, cursing herself.

On this particular day, small crowds had started to form all throughout Rome. Strikes for change; strikes for food. The markets had started to quiet; merchants no longer able to travel the routes with their fragile carts. The settlers were growing impatient more and more as they were on this day.

Those that were in the city before the cold storm, was now trapped and also weighing on the food supplies and Emperor Jake had not left his chambers in days. He had no Aureus left to buy maize from merchants overseas and even if he did, it was probably too late.

Lexa stood outside a few minutes, with her palm pressed to her forehead. She was frustrated beyond belief, with herself and her body, oh gods her body was frustrated. She needed hours of training or sex, those were the two choices she had left.

And she didn't see the latter on the horizon at all so training it was. Long strenuous hours of training till she struggled to catch her breath.

When Clarke exited the bathhouse behind Lexa, clear unrest could be heard from up the street. Loud chants and angry shouts coming out of the settlers of Rome as they protested. In recent weeks protests had started to increase since the cold winter season was upon them. Word had spread among the people that the city's food reserves were dwindling which led to protests and food strikes.

There must have been hundreds if not thousands rioting and with frustration, they became violent and Lexa knew that very well. The protests were now blocking the way to the palace which meant she couldn't take Clarke through there; it would be too dangerous. She would be one versus hundreds.

Lexa needed to push her frustrations to the side momentarily. She just needed to get Clarke to the palace and then she could excuse herself and go to the arena to clear her head. She certainly wasn't going to a brothel and she surely wasn't going to visit Josephine again.

Luckily in her free time in the afternoons when Clarke was training in healing with Valentina, Lexa took the liberty to traverse the capital, learn the routes and where some specific merchants were stationed, and while doing that, she managed to find some back routes as well that lead to the palace.

"We should take another route, leaving the palace today may not have been the best idea considering the riots. I know of a few routes, stay close to me okay? Don't fall behind, your Highness." Slightly looking over Lexa's shoulder at the protesters, Clarke quickly nodded and fell in step behind Lexa, basically right on her heels.

Route after route they took, none of them said a word. The air between them had grown considerably tenser after the glances they exchanged in the pool and the so-called harmless touches Clarke laid to Lexa's skin. As Clarke watched Lexa move determined in front of her, she couldn't manage to wipe the image of her nude body nor the feeling of her skin out of her mind.

She was clad in her Praetorian armour again with her cape easily flowing over her back and her swords at her sides. Her bracers were tightly wrapped around her arms again and her braided hairs ends were still damp from the pool water.

A hot feeling passed over Clarke's body as an image of Lexa's nudity flashed in her mind again. While Clarke's mind erupted with different thoughts of Lexa, Lexa's own mind was racing as well with different thoughts and assumptions along with anger at her uncontrollable thoughts and urges.

She couldn't erase the sound of Clarke's moans from her mind that she had heard many nights ago when the Empress was with Finn, but the most memorable ones were from when after he left when she pleased herself.

When he walked out of her room, with a smug look on his face, Lexa wasn't sure if she should laugh at him or strangle him with her bare hands. Clarke had clearly faked her pleasure and little did he know that she finished herself off after he left.

"Why are you so tense, Alexandria? Was it something I did? Something I said?" Lexa's already tense muscles, tensed even farther. Was Clarke really so naïve? That she would dare ask why she was tense after how she touched her, looked at her even. "Why don't you tell me why you're having an affair with Senator Blake's advisor, Clarke?"

Lexa using her name instead of the formality she's used since she became her guard, took Clarke aback completely. She had only heard Lexa use her name a few times before but she had to admit, she wanted to hear Lexa say it again, over and over again.

"You don't get to ask me that, Alexandria. I have no obligation to answer that and you made it very clear earlier that you did not wish me to explain either, why do you want to know now?" Clarke stuttered nervously, she didn't like to be called out for the things she had done; not by others anyway. It was bad enough that she hated herself for her actions.

Lexa stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Clarke. She was absolutely sick of playing cat and mouse, she just wanted it all over. "Tell me then, why do you have intercourse with him, knowing I'm standing outside of your door? Why do you pleasure yourself and utter my name? Why do you look at me and touch me like you want to ravage me instead?"

Lexa stepped closer and closer to Clarke, making Clarke take a few steps back herself until her back was against a nearby wall, cold against her thin linen dress she opted to wear today. They were fairly secluded from the streets, deep in an alley between huge architecture.

She hadn't been so close to Lexa since the day she laid hands on her and proclaimed the pain she felt after losing the woman she loved. Clarke didn't even think about the one embrace they shared because it was nothing like this; so angry and tense. So erotic.

Clarke still hadn't forgotten the way Lexa's eyes had turned a darker shade of green, almost an emerald color. She couldn't forget the way her hands felt, tightly gripped on her clothing. Lexa's hot breath escaping her lips and both of their heaving chests pressing against each other.

All of it, it was all etched into Clarke's mind ... and just as much etched into Lexa's mind as well.

"Because I think of you while I'm with him ... It's the only escape I get from you." The words barely left Clarke's lips, in just above a whisper, just loud enough for only Lexa to hear as she places both of her hands on either side of Clarke's head, her palms placed flatly on the cold marble. "You what, Clarke?"

Clarke swallowed hard, her mind had become fuzzy and she became lightheaded. She couldn't form a coherent sentence or have a thought that made close to sense. "I think of you because it's the only thing that brings me pleasure."

Lexa placed her forehead on the wall next to Clarke's head as she pressed her own body into Clarke's, her skin was on fire and she was drowning in Clarke's sweet scent that always followed her around.

Clarke turned her own head just slightly to the side to see Lexa's jaw flexing under her soft skin. She too drowned in Lexa's scent that she had grown addicted to each morning Lexa would come to her quarters or would find her in the atrium.

She smelled of nature, her early morning run among the trees outside of the city clung to her along with the oils she massaged into her skin. Once again Clarke succumbed to the scent that had been driving her absolutely insane.

"Maybe the real thing would be better..." Clarke whispers into Lexa's already close ear and Clarke could visibly see the goosebumps on Lexa's exposed skin rise.

Slowly Lexa's palms slid down the marble wall up until Clarke's hips, both of their minds racing and both of them breathing in an equally quick rhythm, their chests rising and falling with one another. Lexa was facing an internal battle, one she had been fighting for longer than she cared to admit and she was losing now, at an increasingly fast pace.

Though, anger boiled inside of her and she couldn't quite figure out why. Perhaps her ego was bruised for the fact that she had been compared to some plebian that had no idea of what he was doing.

Lexa's soft hands found the material that hung over Clarke's hips as she gripped it in her fists and roughly turned Clarke around, pressing her front against the marble wall. Lexa pressed her own body against Clarke, a groan escaping her lips. Immediately Clarke's hand flew up, finding the back of Lexa's head, massaging her fingers into the loose brown locks.

A low moan escaped Clarke's lips as she felt Lexa's fingertips and then palms smooth over her abdomen and right there and then she was sure that no man had ever made her feel so ready with such a simple touch.

Slowly Clarke could feel the soft linen of her dress being pulled up over her bare thighs, exposing her soft skin to the cold Roman air and along with that Lexa's soft fingertips. She could feel Lexa's hot breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Is this what you desire?" Lexa whispered hoarsely next to Clarke's ear, nipping at her earlobe. She wanted Clarke right now, right here and she only hoped the Empress would approve.

"Take me." Clarke utters as her hand lightly urges Lexa's mouth closer to her neck and she was sure that she would lose it the moment Lexa would lay her lips on her neck, but she never does.

Without any further thought Lexa moved her hand to Clarke's core where she found that Clarke had neglected to wear undergarments on the day. The feeling of Clarke's delicate skin against her fingertips made a low growl come out of her chest and when she finally runs a finger across Clarke's folds, she feels that Clarke was already so wet and that's what sets her over the edge.

Lexa was absolutely drunk on lust as another low moan escaped Clarke's lips and for a second, she forgets that they were in the open and that anyone could see them. It didn't matter, both women wanted immediate release.

The first-ever female Praetorian and the Empress losing themselves in each other. It was too late and Lexa couldn't stop herself. She had fantasized about this moment for far too long and here they were just for all the wrong reasons.

She was pressed up against Clarke because truly she was angry and felt so much jealously toward the fool named Finn; the fact that he had laid hands on Clarke. What angered Lexa most was that Clarke had the audacity to think of her while she was with him. Why didn't Clarke just come to her directly; why be with a man instead when their attraction to each other was just so obvious?

Anger coursed through Lexa and she decided that this will indeed happen, but it will be as impersonal as she could possibly make it. Impersonal but pleasing. She was doing this to prove a point, that she in fact could do better than Finn; just as Clarke wanted.

Lexa ran her middle finger through Clarke's folds again and she pushed back against Lexa's body, her steel armour blocking Clarke from feeling Lexa's body heat against her. Clarke wanted to stop Lexa and allow themselves to make it back to the palace.

She wanted Lexa all to herself, she wanted to memorize every single part of Lexa's body with her lips and then scream her name at the top of her lungs. Clarke decided that she would not mind speaking of this in the future, she wasn't ashamed, not like she was of Finn.

Slowly Lexa started to circle Clarke's clit with her middle finger just to see how the Empress would react; her eyes shut tightly and her mouth hung agape as she moaned a breathy cry of pleasure again. "Mmm, yes, Lexa, please!"

Teasing more, Lexa dips her fingers through Clarke's drenched folds again, gathering up as much of her arousal as possible before she glides her finger upward, stopping at her clit as she starts to rub lazy patterns once again.

After several seconds, Lexa urged not one but two fingers into Clarke's wet entrance and in return, Clarke grabbed a fistful of Lexa's hair as a loud cry of pleasure escaped her lips. This was even better than her dreams allowed her to think. Clarke was sure that she was in Venus' grasps, only her touch could be so pleasing.

Clarke tried to pull her in for a kiss but instead, Lexa aggressively grabbed Clarke's jaw and turned her face away; they weren't going to kiss Lexa decided.

Like a mantra in her head, Lexa repeated to herself that she was simply doing this to prove a point, that she could in fact pleasure the Empress better than Finn or anyone for that matter could. However, from here on out, the Empress was to be hers and nobody else's.

A shocked breath escaped Clarke's lips when she felt her face being turned away, she guesses she was supposed to feel offended that Lexa wouldn't kiss her. But instead, she couldn't manage to conjure up a feeling other than pure ecstasy as Lexa's fingers moved in and out of her at a pace she easily matched as she rocked with them.

Lexa's free hand that was once on Clarke's jaw now moved down to her neck as she wrapped her long delicate fingers around Clarke's throat, quickening her pace into the Empress as each soft moan left her lips. Clarke was vocal, enthusiastic, authentic and Lexa loved it.

Clarke had become even more undone and her whimpers of pleasure louder which was a sign to Lexa that Clarke was nearing her edge and she wanted the Empress to yell her name to the entirety of Rome but Lexa knew they couldn't risk being caught.

Lexa wanted to turn Clarke around, lift her leg over her shoulder and devour her entire being, taste her, but that would destroy her purpose; this was to be impersonal.

A loud moan escaped Clarke's lips and, in an instant, Lexa's hand moved from around her throat to her mouth, muffling her Empress' sounds of pleasure. Clarke only furthered her sounds of pleasure with soft whimpers as her eyebrows furrowed, nearing her climax.

Clarke's legs were starting to buckle under her, but both of Lexa's hands were too busy to steady her so she propped her thigh up under Clarke, holding her up best as she could while pressing her armoured body harder to the Empress.

Clarke pressed her free palm against the marble wall in front of her, just trying to stable herself more because she knew she was about to come completely undone. Her other hand dug into Lexa's hair even more and she so desperately just wanted to feel her lips against her neck.

Clarke practically wanted Lexa to eat her up right there and then.

Lexa continued to breathe heavily against her neck and she found herself almost wanting to bite into the exposed skin of Clarke's shoulder but she doesn't, instead, she groans knowing that Clarke's pleasure was bringing her pleasure as well. Lexa herself started to feel a throbbing sensation between her thighs; something she would have to deal with later.

Lexa let her hand slip from Clarke's mouth, resting it around her neck again, unable to resist the temptation of hearing Clarke's moans as she felt her walls about to tighten around her fingers. "Lexa, please, don't stop, oh Venus." Clarke bit down on her bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood.

Lexa continued to pump her fingers in and out of Clarke while her palm rubbed against her clit with every single movement. "Oh, Alexandria ... _futuo!_ " Clarke yells at the top of her lungs as she comes undone; if no one had heard her moans before, they certainly heard them now but Lexa didn't care. She was infatuated with the way Clarke had just said her name with such passion and pure ecstasy.

Lexa held Clarke up longer, slowly moving her fingers in out of her as she rode out her orgasm. Clarke removed her hand from the back of Lexa's head as she came off her high and she could positively say that she had never felt so much pleasure at once in her entire life. She placed her hand over Lexa's as she exhaled an unsteady breath, trying to compose herself again, still feeling aftershocks shoot through her body.

Reality set in when Clarke opened her eyes for the first time since they started and she realized that they were in fact outside, in the open, practically in the middle of the city.

Lexa took a step back, removing her body from Clarke's but Clarke refused to let go of her hand. It didn't matter to her that they were outside, in fact, it excited her even more.

Clarke turned around in a slow movement, her linen dress covering all of her again while she still held her hand over Lexa's. When their eyes meet, the world itself stops and they both realize that whatever just happened, it couldn't end well, and nor could it be undone.

Clarke couldn't care less though, she felt like the goddess Aphrodite herself as she raised Lexa's fingers to her lips, placing them both in her mouth as she licked them clean of herself. Lexa couldn't stop herself from biting her lip at the sight, that simple gesture, it was everything.

"Clarke-"

"Shh, you will address me accordingly." Clarke says with a smug look on her face as she releases her hold on Lexa's hand and pushes off from the wall. She effortlessly unclips Lexa's Praetorian cape from her shoulders, not bothering to ask for permission. Then she brushes past Lexa, once again continuing into the direction they were heading in as if nothing had just happened.

Lexa stood in place, bewildered by what just happened; what she had just done. For several seconds she watched Clarke walk away from her as she wrapped the Praetorian cape around her shoulders again, elegantly swaying her hips in a seductive stride.

Snow crunched under each of their sandals, the sound almost deafening under the pressure of the new silence that enveloped them.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> _**Bovis stercus.** = Bullshit._   
>  _**Stercorem pro cerebro habes.** = You have shit for brains._

It was reaching the end of the annual festives in the Colosseum which meant in the last leg of celebration, it was time for the chariot races. Emperor Jake had decided to expedite the dates of the chariot races in his last desperate attempt to procure aureus for maize and dried goods from an overseas merchant.

He knew there was a lot of coin to be made from the games since he had his own all-time victor. The arena he built for the races was specially built for her; in an attempt to reach her heart when he felt like his only daughter was slipping through his fingers.

Emperor Jake was slowly rubbing his fingertips over his stubble of facial hair as he thought back in the days. Clarke had caused him many problems and placed him in very difficult positions and even almost cost him his throne but yet she was still his daughter.

He was in the discussion hall, upon his own throne with his two Empress' at his sides and the galleries on either side of the room were filled with every single Senator of the congress. Problems were arising over all of the Roman Empire.

From the north-west to the east and all the lands encompassed in the Mediterranean were suffering under protests and strikes. Somehow Jake's scribes had failed to make him aware just how severe the food shortages were across the Empire.

Senator Blake was particularly quiet all throughout this discussion that he himself orchestrated. His advisor was firmly stood behind him with his eyes on the Empress but her eyes were on her one and only guard that walked up and down the open hall in front of them with her sword at her hip.

There very many other Praetorians present along with the Senate but Clarke couldn't have been bothered even less than she already was. Angst filled her because she was keen to strap her horse Liberius into her chariot and set out around the arena. But then there were also those fleeting moments that Lexa would catch her staring and sheepish smiles would cross both of their features. 

Emperor Jake was tired and his wife was bored with the many men of the Senate that couldn't agree with one another let alone let one at a time speak.

"Silence!" At once the room fell quiet and all the old men's eyes diverted to the Emperor in his throne with his palm pressed to his forehead. All of the loud chatter had started to give him a headache which made him even more annoyed with his straining situation.

"We have to send a Legionnaire to the lands with the largest unrests. We have to subdue them before the talks of their tactics spread to the other cities like plague."

"But Emperor, the Praetorian does not have close to enough Generals to lead men to the cities. We need another plan or a contingency at least." A younger member of the Senate spoke. He was new, one could tell as much because the moment he rose and spoke there was conviction at first but when he procured the attention his loud voice gathered, he quickly sunk back into his seat.

"Then we make more Generals! It's simple! Training intensifies and we begin immediate scouting for potential Generals, Senator Blake this is your charge. And Marcus, send word to Greece; Athens, and Sparta that we require their finest. Some simple food shortage will not make _my_ Empire fall, I forbid it!"

Jake's voice rang through the entire hall for all to hear. Even the settlers outside could hear the anger in his voice and from outside one could hear their chants as well.

"Ready the fleet, I want our Legionnaires to set out in the coming three fortnights and nothing later, is that clear? I myself will lead a Legionnaire to the city that needs attention most; I will leave my wife, The Empress, in charge of the capital along with the Senate. Further detail will be discussed at a later stage."

Soft whispers were shared among the Senators, some positive and some negative. Some were in agreement with The Emperor's decree and some were hellbent on getting him out of power. They knew who they wanted in his place but they were still a small group of believers. Still a tight-lipped secret.

"Dismissed!" Jake ordered with his palm in the air, signaling for the Senate to leave. Upon his order, Lexa returned to her post next to Clarke the moment she saw Finn shuffling and brushing past members of the Senate to reach the Empress.

Jake and Abigail had already risen from their thrones and walked to the exit halls behind the thrones, hand in hand. One could say what they wanted of the Emperor but he loved his wife more than his Empire. He would turn the entire Empire upside down for his family and he would protect them fiercely and with his life. Lexa admired that in particular as she watched the Emperor and his Empress leave. She could only dream that she would one day share such a love with someone again.

Costia was her Empress but now, she wasn't so sure anymore. A quite literal Empress was starting to fill the empty part in Lexa's soul and she couldn't help pursue it. She was addicted to the sensation of feeling whole again. Her soul had left her long ago along with her father's corpse but day by day she could now feel it returning, piece by piece.

"Alexandria?" Clarke reaching for her attention was enough to snap Lexa out of the trance she was in, still looking in the direction of where the Emperor and Empress left. "I have to get ready for the races, will you accompany me?"

"I don't remember having a choice." Lexa answers, earning her a slap to her arm. Things had become quite informal between herself and Clarke even though Clarke still insisted that Lexa addresses her as the Empress or your Highness. There was no way around it, not even behind closed doors.

They had not directly spoken about what happened in the alley between them but Clarke certainly took every single chance she got to hint at it. She also found a newly procured strand of respect for Lexa being able to restrain herself because Clarke herself was finding it particularly challenging.

Behind closed doors, Lexa made no effort to hide her hungry eyes from the Empress but she had not once acted upon her urges again even though Clarke secretly wanted her to. A sense of comfortability enveloped them and it was on display for everyone to see, it was a dangerous spectacle to show off and it was only a matter of time until trouble would come.

"Of course I will accompany you, Empress. It is beyond me why you still ask—"

"Your highness, your maiden said that you wished to speak with me."

Clarke quickly averted her eyes to Finn that now stood in front of her. She didn't see him approach and quite frankly she forgot that she even asked Raven to request Finn's presence.

"Yes, I just wanted to request you to—"

"My Empress, I will give you your privacy. I will be at the exit, call for me if you need anything." Lexa wasn't keen to stand and listen, she felt comfortable in the new space she had taken up in Clarke's life. Even though this space wasn't spoken of with words but Clarke's actions were enough to solidify it.

"Alexandria, you don't have to, this will only be a second."

Lexa didn't answer, only nodded as she walked away from them, her hands behind her back and a smile on her lips as she fell into step next to another Praetorian. They had sincerely started to accept her into their legion. At first, they found it strange that a woman procured the same rank as they did as a Praetorian but she earned their respect as she bested each one of them when they trained together.

"That's new." Finn notes out loud as his eyes follow Alexandria walking away. "Did she finally learn where her place is? Not always in the Empress' business. I'm a supporter, I like it. Anyway, would it be wrong of me to assume that I already know why you asked to see me because let me tell you, I've been dying to see you again as well."

He took a suggestive step toward her, feeling risky under the eyes of the remaining members of the senate. But this time Clarke moved away from him, no longer wanting to feel his touch on her skin since she longed for someone else now.

"Respect her as you respect me, counselor. Come see me in quarters after the festives in the arena, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"Oh, urgent. I certainly look forward then, Empress. May the gods be with you in the race, I wish I could attend but I have other matters to attend to." Finn was excited by the mere idea of being invited to the Empress' quarters again, he wanted to redeem himself. He wanted to please her until the early hours of the morning like he used to.

"Thank you." Clarke says simply as she brushes past Finn toward Alexandria again. She was in conversation with the other Praetorian still but in the corner of her eye she could see Clarke approach and she quickly excused herself from the conversation.

Lexa's eyes were on the Empress but swayed from her when her eyes landed on a starstruck Finn still watching the Empress walk away from him. His eyes caught Alexandria's the moment her eyes locked in gaze with him. She smiled at him, the same fire in her eyes that she burned in his direction on the day she fought in the Colosseum; stating her warning.

Once again he cowered internally under her watchful eye as he remembered the bloodthirsty look in her eye. Finn didn't like Alexandria and she did not like him and that was a mutual understanding they shared, Finn just wondered how long it will last until one of them make a drastic move; one getting rid of the other somehow.

The walk back to Clarke's quarters passed faster than anticipated and that was probably thanks to how easy conversation flowed between Clarke and Lexa now. Not that it ever felt forced, they were just very light-footed with one another, constricted behind their own barriers of trust not wanting to cross them into unknown territory.

"Keep me company, will you? My maiden is already at the arena helping to set up foods and drink for the opulent." Clarke asks as she opens the doors to her quarters for herself, not giving Lexa the chance to.

"Your highness..."

"Don't be a prude, you won't see anything you haven't seen. I just want conversation, nothing more, don't worry." Clarke affirms but shortly after whispers to herself 'Unless you insist.' As she walks farther into her room, out of the earshot of Alexandria. "Take a seat, I'll be quick."

Lexa always felt uncomfortable in Clarke's quarters. Not worthy to be in it but as ordered, she in fact does sit at the table after she lays her weapons belt on it. She could hear the Empress move around in the backroom, undressing herself of her white linen dress and the blue linen that hung from her shoulder that identified her as the Empress.

"I assume you have never actually watched chariot races."

"No, your Highness. I have not, the capital has allowed me a lot of first times. My father only told me stories of it and I have heard from a few Praetorians that you are quite a force to be reconned with. Though I wonder if it is not Liberius that deserves the praise, don't you think so your highness?"

Clarke could hear the playful tone in Lexa's voice. It had become one of Lexa's favorite past times to tease Clarke about anything and everything but, to tell the truth, Clarke didn't want her to stop either because her laugh was absolutely intoxicating.

"Oh please, the horse is only as good as the charioteer, you'll see, I'm spectacular. I'm willing to bet that I will have a victory today. Are you willing to enter into such with me?"

"I never turn down a betting I will surely win, the question is what do you have for my winning that I do not already have? Wealth I have, a status I have, what can you possibly offer me?"

Clarke returned from the back room, now clad in dark trousers and smooth golden greaves perfectly wrapped around her legs. She tapped on her chin over dramatically in thought as she glided through her room like a lone wind. "Hmm, good point. I don't know, I'd have to think about it. Either way, it won't matter because I know I'll be successful."

She retrieved a pair of bracers from a nearby shelf that was hidden under a cloth that protected it from dust. Lexa was surprised to see that the Empress even had armour pieces, she didn't seem like the type at all.

"Will you help me fasten them?" Clarke asks as she takes a seat on Lexa's lap, holding both bracers in one hand as slings her other arm around Lexa's neck. This had become a common occurrence since the day in the alley. Clarke often invaded Lexa's personal space, in the privacy of her room she treated Lexa whichever way she wanted to.

Lexa never minded either. She wanted the Empress the same way Clarke wanted her but both women were too cowardice to say as much out loud. Instead, they just shared lingering touches and stares. One touch more suggestive than the last.

"Not with you in my lap, no. If you were to sit on your own chair, I would be honored to help you."

"You're no fun when you're in guard mode, you know." Clarke feigns as she in fact does take a seat on the chair that Lexa dragged closer with her leg.

"It's not a mode, your highness, but my duty, you know that. Now give me your arm." Clarke obeyed as she lifted her right arm to Lexa who placed the bracer over Clarke's arm with great care. Clarke's fingers played with the loose strands of hair that hung over Lexa's shoulder as she pulled the straps taught over her arm.

She repeated the process again and took a good look at her handy work when she finished. Clarke's skin was soft under her touch and she didn't feel like letting go of the sensation. "I know," Clarke says with a brightness in her blue eyes. "I like the way your skin feels on mine too. It feels as though there's a piece of velvet softly dragging across my skin. I could admire it for hours..."

Lexa took both of Clarke's hands in her own and raised them to her lips, laying a soft kiss on each. "The gods will grant you this victory, your highness. I know it." Lexa says, changing the subject, not wanting to get lost in the abyss that is Clarke Gryphem.

"And what is it you will give me if I get my victory? As you said, what can you possibly give me that I do not already have? I have wealth, I have royalty, I have you."

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at Clarke, their hands still entangled. "Hmm, that's strange because I do not remember giving myself to you. I remember something similar but someone was submitting to someone else ... unless I am recalling it incorrectly, will you do the pleasure of reminding me?"

Clarke, licked over her lips once as her eyes locked with the emerald orbs in front of her. "Perhaps in victory, I will." She teases as she gets up from her seat, removing her hands from Lexa's. "My body armour is at the arena already, shall we go?"

//

The preparations at the arena were finished and like at the Colosseum the gallery was full of spectators. Even though it could not hold as many, the settlers still tried to fit as many. Its capacity was made to hold at least half of the Colosseum but they filled it with three-quarters of the Colosseum each year. The settlers bumped and squeezed between one another to find a comfortable spot.

There were ten chariots lined up at the starting line, one horse more muscular than the next. All the racers were of royalty from all corners of the Roman Empire; all specially traveled here to take part in the event. Luckily it was not snowing on the day and the sun just barely shined but it was still cold, but not as cold as the previous days.

Some servants had scraped the arena of snow, making it suitable for the chariots. Only the thinnest layer remained and it would not make a difference to their speeds. Clarke was already standing by her chariot, conversating with the other royalty she would compete against on the day.

The Emperor and Empress sat proudly on the balcony, surrounded by servants holding trays of food and jugs of both wine and ale. Before Clarke went down into the arena she insisted Lexa be on the balcony among the Emperor and Empress, one more guard for protection as she stated it.

"Would you like ale or wine, Alexandria?" The Empress offered friendly behind her. She considered Lexa as her equal and not as a guard of the Praetorian. They had spoken every time when Lexa would join them for their feasts and over time she had even started to consider her a daughter of sorts since she was so close in age with Clarke.

"No thank you, your highness. It would be inappropriate of me to share a drink with you while I am on duty."

"Oh, come on Alexandria. We both insist." The Emperor had already enjoyed an ale or three himself, trying to forget the pressing matters of his seemingly crumbling Empire. Truly, he just wanted to share a drink with someone like-minded to him. Alexandria was exactly that, like her, he enjoyed the thrill of killing even though he had not picked up a sword for battle in over two years.

He already ordered a young servant to pour another cup of ale and Lexa had no choice but to accept even though she really did not want it. "Thank you, Emperor, it's an honor to have a drink with you, as it is every other time."

After the many feats they had since Lexa became part of the Praetorian, the Emperor would request Lexa's return after she would walk Clarke to her quarters. His feats went late into the night and ale container after container would empty by his hand and at some point, he would not even notice that Lexa was no longer drinking with him.

Although he was intoxicated, he always had many stories she found entertaining from when he served under her father in the Legionnaire many years ago in the battle of Danube against the Marcomannic. 

It was evident in each and every one of his stories that Jake admired Maximus with his life. According to his drunken tales, Maximus was among the best that ever lead a Legionnaire, among the best like Scipio Africanus in his words.

Even though the stories made Lexa miss her father, it also reminded her of how honorable of a man he was and that he would not go forgotten. She vowed to herself that she would one day return to Polis and give her father the burial he deserved; for the warrior he once was, the soldier he once was, and the loving father he ended up to be.

"Lincoln told me I would find you up here." A pleasant voice said next to Lexa as she took a small sip of her ale. Octavia.

"Do my ears and eyes deceive me or is it really you!" Lexa placed her cup on a nearby table and gathered Octavia up in her arms, spinning her around in the air. She had not seen Octavia in over a week since she was on the other side of the city completing her recovery with Valentina at her side.

Valentina was beyond time in her healing, she was wise and had learned many techniques in her lifetime that she swore by and as much as the male scholars hated to admit it; she taught them many things that would live for an eternity in their writings. 

Their ledgers and scrolls would still teach decade after decade of healers new techniques which they would later improve too.

"It is and it is so good to see you again, Lexa!" Octavia tightened the embrace they shared, unable to stop herself from smiling even broader. Though they were both very strong woman and not often showed their emotions; they had no problem showing one another that they loved each other dearly.

"And? Let's see, has Valentina worked her miracles on you too?"

Octavia let go of Lexa and extended her leg forward, showing off her newly healed thigh. "She said the angry scar will remain but it shouldn't affect my mobility in fighting and that is all I wanted to hear."

"That makes me beyond happy to hear, Octavia." Lexa exclaims, wrapping her strong arms around Octavia again, truly happy that her friend is healthy again. When infection overtook her and fever coated her skin, she could truly admit that she was preparing to say goodbye to Octavia. 

"I missed you in the arena! Even though I only had one fight while you were injured, the grounds felt barren and lonely without you. You should've seen it, I destroyed my opponent."

Octavia patted Lexa on the shoulder with a broad smile still evident on her beautiful face. "I know, I know, I think you've told me the story at least three times already and I will say this to you again, congratulations, I wish I was there to watch."

Emperor Jake had since stood from his chair and approached the two giddy women. He was enthralled by the bond they shared and he found himself relating to it in the simplest human way. He shared the same bond with Maximus back in a day when they conquered arena after arena and battlefield after battlefield.

Not many knew this about the Emperor but he himself fought in the Colosseum too as Maximus' counterpart until Titus took both him and Maximus into the Roman Legionnaire. Maximus procured General and he Lieutenant General meaning he served directly under him. 

When they were assigned their titles, Jake could admit that he envied Maximus for getting General but later he understood that Maximus deserved his title.

When Maximus decided that he wanted a quiet life after the battle of Danube; Jake was promoted to General and later Titus swore him in as the new Emperor. On some quiet nights when he was alone, Jake couldn't help wonder what if Maximus had stayed General after Danube? If Titus would have made him Emperor instead?

And of course that would mean that the Gladiatrix that stood in front of Jake at this moment would've been the Empress now, instead of his daughter Clarke. Alexandria, the brutish Gladiatrix, a member of the Praetorian ... perhaps an Empress instead, clothed in the most feminine clothing imaginable and no accentuated muscular form and no scars that coated her skin. A fair lady indeed.

"I have decided that you two will only have one more fight this year. The fight that would potentially make you the champions of the Colosseum or the fight that will end both of your lives. Perhaps it is not wise or fair of me to tell you this at this stage but you both will face Gabriel Santiago and Josephine Lightbourne in your final battle. Two of the fiercest teams Rome has ever seen going head to head for the title of Champion; your statues to be erected for all to remember."

"My Emperor..." Octavia was the first to speak, dumbfound by the information. She was being given the chance to be remembered, once a nobody, now the chance to be remembered for someone; something. A champion of the Colosseum alongside someone she considered family, her greatest love, Alexandria Silvestre.

Lexa figured this would be how it turned out considering the way the Emperor spoke at the banquet many moons ago. He counted on the both of them to stay alive up until now, to fight in his battle that would mark the 60th anniversary of the battles in the Colosseum. 

"It would be our honor to fight the final battle, your highness. I do not know if I speak for Octavia in saying this, but I want to make my father proud. Becoming the champion would do exactly that."

"I agree. An honor indeed and I too want to make Maximus proud. He treated me as his own and for that, I cannot be more grateful. He trained me for years at the best to his abilities and the least I could do is procure a victory alongside his daughter in the Colosseum in the name of his honor."

"So it is decided then." Jake gestured for a servant to come closer to him. "Wine or ale, Octavia?"

"Ale, please. I am not much of a wine drinker, my Emperor." The servant quickly poured a cup of ale and handed it to Octavia with a slight bow which she gracefully accepted with a bow of her own. For a fierce Gladiatrix, she was certainly mannered, as was Alexandria, Jake notes. It was clear to see that they were raised by the same man.

Jake shot his gaze between the two women that stood in front of him and a weight set in over him for he knew he carried a dark secret. A secret that came to light to him only a few days ago and the coincidences were all too much to ignore anymore but he was to leave it up to the gods if they want it revealed or not. He was never a man to interfere with the plans of the gods and he was not about to start now.

A few days ago, Senator Blake had come to him, in search of advice. Apparently, he had stumbled upon information he did not know what to do with and he absolutely ached for guidance. Since the Emperor was to be his father-in-law soon and his own father had long passed, Bellamy figured that perhaps Jake was his very last choice.

At first Senator Blake was very vague with the information he now harbored and Jake grew quite impatient, not knowing how to advise Blake on something he did not know the full extent of. That was when the whole tale came to light and Jake had pieced it together part by part within his mind, never to be spoken from his mouth.

With a deep breath and sigh, Bellamy revealed to him that he had since started to read the ledgers his father left him upon his passing, and admittedly he had not paid them much mind up until now. Blake said that he felt an intense connection with the one Gladiatrix named Octavia with the blackest hair he had ever seen, and the most inviting eyes he saw upon closer inspection.

Apparently her features reminded him of his mother's and vaguely he remembered a female presence in his childhood but he was never sure if it was a dream or not and so he decided to visit the high priestess.

When he reached that part of the story, Jake was already preparing himself for whatever falsehoods the Priestess spoke into his ears. Jake wasn't a believer of the Priestess in the slightest simply because she was barely six years older than Clarke and the woman was clearly driven by coin and not the gods.

But still, for the sake of Blake's sanity, Jake chose to continue listening to his future son-in-law. According to him, the oracle advised the Priestess to tell him that he already had all the answers he sought, he simply just had to read them.

Concluding that the oracle was most likely referring to his fathers' ledgers, Bellamy set out to read them very intently. At first, they were quite boring and not informative at all until he reached a familiar name. Maximus Silvestre.

That was when the Emperor's interest was piqued and slowly information oozed from his brain, filling gaps by itself.

_"You see, my father speaks here of my mother being a woman that worked in the palace whom he accidentally impregnated after a long night in a tavern. However, he claimed to have loved her and he soon married her as well. This baby she had, it was me, obviously, and two years after she was pregnant again and they were overjoyed. The thing is that throughout his ledgers leading up to this pregnancy was that they struggled to conceive ... he struggled to ... you know."_

_Jake listened intently to what Bellamy was saying and he had already pieced it together himself because he already had the information to piece the puzzle together completely. The coincidence of it all was just beyond anything ever before._

_"Anyway, it was a girl, I had a sister. Though, every page after that was ripped out up until here." Bellamy held out the ledger to Jake, pointing at a particular writing in the book. Jake took the ledger from him, reading it himself. He wanted to confirm whether what Maximus had said many, many years ago was true._

_**"I had just come home from a meeting with the Senate and found my wife huddled in a corner crying. Obviously panicked, I rushed to her side wanting to comfort her from whatever was upsetting her, that's when she said she could no longer keep it from me. We sat at the table and I took her hands in mine tenderly and she sobbed, not able to get any words out. I soothed my thumbs over her hands until she was ready to speak to me.** _

_**The words that came out of her mouth, shattered me, gods. The girl I thought was my daughter, was not mine but she belonged to a friend of mine. Maximus Silvestre ... he was her father. Gods curse him and the peaceful city he now lives in happily with his own little family ... and curse his own blood daughter."** _

_Jake read this piece out loud, a lump forming in his throat. This was among the many reasons Maximus left the capital to Polis, to get away from the woman he impregnated while he was married to another and she too was married to another._

_Maximus had come to Jake one night, panicked. He said that he had made a mistake and he needed to leave immediately. Jake could now see that this was the mistake his friend spoke of; impregnating another's wife._

_Not wanting to stop there, Jake continued to read the next entry that followed._

_**"It had been two weeks since my last entry because I had not been close to my ledger to write. I could no longer look at the girl that joyfully ran through my home and called me father when I knew I was not her father. So in the darkness of night, I put her on my horse and told her we were going on an adventure.** _

_**Even though I had woken her in the middle of the night she still looked at me eagerly and lovingly. Her green eyes looked back at me and I wondered if I had the strength to do this to the little girl that called me father and told me she loved me each night since she uttered her very first words.** _

_**Perhaps her green eyes should have told me she was not mine since not I or her mother had green eyes ... but Maximus did. Maximus had green eyes and everyone knew it, the woman swarmed after him, including my wife. He was an Adonis after all.** _

_**I rode throughout the night and the next day as well until I reached Polis where I left the little girl in the busy streets. I stayed in Polis until she inevitably ran into her real father as the gods would have it and in a hushed whisper I muttered to myself ... Goodbye, Octavia."**_

"My love, are you okay?" Abigail stroked over her husbands hand lovingly, drawing him out of the long daze he was in as he remembered the night Senator Blake came to his quarters.

"Yes, splendid. I was just thinking. I see the race is about to start, how exciting." He quickly drank the remainder of his ale, placing the empty cup next to him which his servant quickly filled again.

Octavia and Lexa stood to the side of the balcony, almost in the corner leaning against the railing with their arms, animatedly in conversation. Lexa's eyes were firmly locked on Clarke that held her gaze even from afar.

"You two finally did it, didn't you?"

With her eyes still on Clarke, Lexa only slightly turned her head to Octavia giving her just the tiniest bit of her attention. "Did what, Octavia?"

"You know ... that thing when even the gods look away." Lexa quirked an eyebrow at Octavia, pretending not to know what she was referring to, hoping she would give up trying to explain what she meant and just the overall idea.

"It's about to start, keep quiet." Lexa answers, looking at the charioteers getting onto their chariots. Perhaps it was biased of her to think but Clarke was the most beautiful of them all. Her golden hair shined in sun, right before she placed her gold-adorned helmet over her head.

If Lexa didn't know better then she was sure that she was looking right at a warrior like herself. Perhaps Clarke was much smaller in frame but she could still pass as a Gladiatrix.

"You had sex with her didn't you?"

"Will you shut up if I say yes?" Lexa comments, her eyes deadest on Octavia with a serious expression across her features annoyed with her persistency. "Yes, something like that, okay? Now let it go, I'm not going to speak more about it with you here."

"Fair enough but I want to know all about it later, every single detail."

The chariots flew past them at an incredible speed and the crowds cheered. Clarke wasn't in the lead quite yet and it made Lexa smile, she would love to rub Clarke's loss in her face simply because she was so convinced that she would win.

But what oh what was she going to request of the Empress if she in fact does win the bet they agreed upon?

They circled time after time and restarted on every fifth lap; each time with two fewer charioteers. They were narrowing down the best among them until they were only two left.

To no surprise, only Clarke remained along with another woman that Lexa couldn't describe better than to say she was as big as an Oaktree. Her frame was humongous and if she did not have breasts, Lexa wouldn't even have thought that it was a woman. The woman could probably pass as a bear if she was to wear its fur over her shoulders.

It was nearing the end of the last lap and Clarke was leading. Lexa found herself cheering rather loudly for her Empress that she would win, uncaring at this point that she'll lose their bet because either way, she would win a prize.

The brutish woman soon started to realize that she was about to lose and whipped the reigns of her horse even harder, wanting it to go even faster. The horse wailed in pain, baring its teeth as it in fact does go faster. 

Her chariot yanked to the left, hitting Clarke's, and almost in shock, Clarke looked to the woman wondering what in the world she was doing but next came another bump that makes Clarke's wheel lift in the air.

Unable to control her chariot while in the air, Clarke's other wheel clips the side of the arena with a loud crash. The arch of her chariot broke with a snap and the side of it dropped onto the soil mixed with snow and soon enough it hitched, flinging the entire chariot over ... Clarke along with it.

"Clarke!" Lexa yells panicked, leaning over the railing farther. Gasps came from the many crowds, their cheers hushed immediately and both the Emperor and Empress were at the front of the balcony now as well. The brutish woman went over the line and thrusted her fist into the air in victory. Even though she cheated, she was still proud of her victory.

"You and you, seize her! Take her to the dungeons and on the gods get the healers into the arena! What are you all waiting for?!" The Emperor barked his orders and the Praetorian started to run around like headless chickens.

Lexa had already jumped over the railing, not caring for the height to the ground. She landed with a slight stumble but continued to run toward the turned over chariot with Octavia right behind her.

"On three!" Octavia nodded at the instruction and took a tight grip of the chariot. "One, two, three!" Both women lifted the chariot with a welp of effort, their muscles rippling under their skin. With a slight shake in strength, they flipped it over once again finding Clarke under it covered in mud, snow and blood.

"Clarke? Can you hear me? Clarke?" Lexa pressed her palm to Clarke's cheek, her eyes searching her face for any sign of movement, awaiting for her blue eyes to flicker open. A single groan came from Clarke's mouth as she lifted her hand to her head where a lone trail of blood trickled down.

A handful of healers gathered among the crowd forming around the idle Empress. Lexa looked between the faces not finding the one she was searching for. "Valentina? Where is she?"

"She's uhm— she's at the palace I think, but we can help the Empress" A young healer stuttered, intimidated by the Praetorian that fiercely protected the Empress.

Lexa placed an arm over Clarke and raised her other to the approaching healer in warning. "Don't you touch her! Get Valentina, the Empress needs Valentina!" Octavia had already set out toward the palace to find the experienced healer.

The brutish woman was being dragged away by three of the largest Praetorians and even they struggled to hold her under control. She yanked and pulled trying to free her arms but they stood as strong as possible against her. In a last glance, she looked over her shoulder at the Empress who still laid in the soil.

"Bring her up here! Get her away from the crowd, Alexandria!" The Emperor ordered from up on the balcony, his eyes as wide as his wife's who just stood beside him, both helpless in this situation.

Lexa shimmied her arms under Clarke's body and lifted her in one swift movement and Clarke only loosely hung her arm over Lexa's shoulders as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Move! Get out of my way!"

The frightened settlers stepped out of Lexa's way and whispers passed between them. Some wondering if the Empress was still alive, others asking what will happen to the woman that caused this accident.

Lexa climbed the steps leading up to the balcony and the remaining Praetorian stepped behind her, blocking the rest of the crowds from following her up which they eagerly wanted to. They admired their Empress because she actually cared for them, unlike the Emperor.

"Clear the table!" The servants followed Jake's order and quickly removed all the drink and foods from the surface before Lexa laid Clarke on the table. She quickly got to work by removing the Empress' body armour, trying to see for herself if there was any bleeding before Valentina came.

However when she eventually gets the armour off ever so slowly not to aggravate any potential injuries, Valentina comes up the stairs as well closely followed by a sweaty Octavia and Senator Blake who seemed genuinely worried about his betrothed.

"Is she okay? How did this happen? I swear I will end whoever caused this!" Everyone recognized the anger in the Senators' voice and that his words were indeed sincere. He was being driven on the pure essence of rage.

"The bear of a woman is being taken to the dungeons, you will find her there. I don't care what corner of my Empire she's from, I want her dead before sunset, make it happen General Blake, and make sure the Senate is present I want them to know that I can still exercise my power and authority whenever I feel fit!"

"Yes my Emperor." Bellamy says with a nod in Jake's direction and with one last glance in Clarke's direction, he turns and walks off with only one thing on his mind. Murder. His five personal Praetorian followed him away again like a few lost puppies.

"Her injuries aren't severe. No broken bones only a few scratches and cuts, I think she just took a rough tumble. This over here is a shallow cut, nothing serious. The Empress just needs rest, she's lucky to have come out of it with no serious injury. Her body will ache for a few days but that's it."

A relieved breath escaped The Emperor's lips as he lets go of the tight clutch he had on his robe. Abigail interlaced her fingers with her husbands', seeking his comfort and security.

Lexa wiped her own hand over the front of her armour where small droplets of Clarke's blood were almost hidden on the black contrast but when she pulled her hand away, the red color was evident. 

"I'll take her to her quarters if that is what you wish, Emperor. Valentina can continue caring for her there." Truly Lexa just wanted to get Clarke away from the prying eyes of the few servants that surrounded them. Even a few settlers had climbed spots for vantage points to try to catch a glimpse of how the Empress was doing.

"Very well, thank you. Will you manage, Alexandria? It's quite far." Jake was looking at her with curious eyes. He felt pride within himself for putting Alexandria in his daughters' guard simply because it seemed like the woman would go out of her way for Clarke.

"Yes, she's not heavy. The sooner we can get her to comfort, the faster she can recover." 

Without waiting for another reply, Lexa picked Clarke up again but she was no longer conscious. Her limp body hung in her arms but she was breathing steadily which was all that mattered.

Octavia and Valentina shortly fell in step behind Lexa as she pushed her way through the crowds once again with a few yells every now and then for them to get out of her way which they only reluctantly did this time.

//

A few hours had past and the sun was no longer in the skies, but replaced by a half-moon. It was just barely cloudy and it started to snow again the moment the sun had set.

Lexa was deep in thought as she dragged the whetstone across the blade of her sword, sharpening its edges. She had not done it in a long time but it calmed her mind when she could not go to the training grounds.

She had removed her armour early in the afternoon and rested it against the wall in the corner of Clarke's room. The Empress laid sound asleep on her bed, breathing slowly and she looked beyond peaceful.

Valentina had cleaned all of her wounds and only the angry gashes remained. They had already started to scab and apparently that was a good sign according to Valentina.

Lexa had only left Clarke's side for a short moment when Octavia came knocking with a panicked look across her features. It looked like she had seen a phantom and very few things in the world remained that could shock Octavia but what she told Lexa was not something either of them could have imagined in their wildest dreams.

A stirring came from the bed and Lexa only slightly lifted her eyes to see, her lips still pursed in focus as she dragged the stone across her blade again.

"Alexandria?" Clarke's voice was thick with sleep and she was evidently still very groggy. Lexa quickly placed her sword and stone on the table and made her way over to the bed, kneeling next to it.

"Lay back down, Valentina is insistent that if I stayed I would make sure that you stayed in bed snuggly covered under all of these beautiful furs. I must tell you that she is quite scary when you disobey her so don't get me in trouble."

A weak smile crossed Clarke's lips and her hand immediately went searching for the hand of her guard and quickly found it because it was searching for Clarke's as well. "How do you feel? I know you ache ... it just feels appropriate to ask."

"My head hurts a little bit but that's expected, I remember I tumbled a few times and not even a helmet could help for me hitting my head a few times. I guess I lost the bet I was so confident in... and I just know you won't let me forget it."

Lexa lowly chuckled as she dipped her head, trying to hide her laughter from the watchful eye of the Empress. "I will definitely not, no. I guess you owe me but I just don't know what quite yet, I suppose I have to think about it."

"Well if you do think about it, I would have won if that woman didn't ram me with her chariot so I can at least have half of the victory and I only have on request."

"If you put it like that, then I'll give you half of the victory. What is it you request?" Lexa rubbed lazy circles on Clarke's hand with her thumb, savoring the feeling of the soft skin under her touch. 

Even though Clarke was injured and this was not one of the most convenient scenarios, Lexa could say that she was happy. She was the kind of happy that only Costia made her feel but this ... it was even more than that. A connection not even the gods could falter.

"Once Valentina allows me to get out of this bed I want to go to the Colosseum again and look at the stars and hopefully, a stable doesn't burn down this time. I just want the shortest moment alone with you, away from all of this and everyone."

Clarke dramatically swayed her free hand through the air, gesturing to everything she owned and metaphorically to all the people that constantly surrounded her.

"I would like that, your Highness. Very much so." Lexa could feel a rush of heat slowly rise up her neck and reach her cheeks. She was blushing for the first time in years and it was all because of the woman that laid in front of her with the softest smile on her lips.

Slowly Clarke placed her palm to Lexa's cheek, soothing her thumb over it once as Lexa did earlier when Clarke laid idle in the soil. Subconsciously Lexa leaned into her touch and placed her own hand over Clarke's.

"Thank you...for helping, and saving me constantly. Just thank you for being you. Even though you make me question my sanity often, I'm pretty sure you are the only reason I have sanity left. You bring me peace."

A quietness set in over them and Lexa felt that she needed to say nothing more. She just had to be there in the moment. Slightly adjusting her cheek in Clarke's hand, Lexa laid a featherlight kiss on her palm. 

"Speaking of helping, where's Octavia? I'd like to thank her as well, the last people I saw before going unconscious was yourself and her."

Lexa closed her eyes and exhaled an unsteady breath. These few fleeting moments with Clarke had momentarily allowed her to forget about the news she received earlier. A strong sense of betrayal flowed through her entire being and it was because of the person she least expected it from.

"She left the palace earlier, she fled the capital. Senator Blake .... He's her brother according to some ledgers his father left him. Except his father isn't Octavia's father. My father is her father and Octavia is a ... I don't know ... half-sister of mine. She fears for her life because it's no secret what those with status do to bastard children I mean look at what Senator Blake's father did. He left her in the middle of a bustling city when she was just a child. I don't even think my father knew—"

Lexa's voice had started to break under the sadness that washed over her. Fate was beautiful but just as cruel when it wanted to be. Lexa didn't even have the opportunity to truly speak with Octavia about the blood they shared. They were the only _real family_ of one another that remained and before either of them could comprehend it, Octavia was gone.

Clarke wiped away the lone tear that ran down Lexa's cheek. And ashamed that she was crying, Lexa quickly kissed Clarke's hand again, wanting to hide the emotions she felt. She could always suppress her feelings, bottle them up, but why was it so hard now with the feeling of her Empress so close?

A loud knock echoed at the door and that was the escape Lexa didn't know she wanted. Moving out of Clarke's grasp, she quickly made her way to the door, wiping her eyes on the way. Removing all traces that she had shed any tears.

"Counselor...I don't think the Empress is up to see you tonight. She's injured if you did not hear. Your physical activities will have to wait, I'm afraid." Finn was enough to cap the bottle of Lexa's sadness again; uncapping the bottle that held all of her rage and resentment.

"That is exactly why I am here. Senator Blake has sent me to check on her since he could not make it here himself. You see, he's still busy in the dungeons, torturing the woman that caused the Empress' injury, now let me through this instant!"

Finn had put on his bravest face and even attempted to pass Lexa, trying to make her believe that he was not frightened by her but she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his almost victorious stride.

 _"Bovis stercus."_ She spits, knowing that he had spoken a falsehood since Senator Blake was here earlier, searching for Octavia. Apparently, she had run from him the moment he finished telling her all he wanted to. He only assumed that she would run to Lexa, which she did, but Octavia was long gone before he caught up with her antics. "Lie to me again and I will have your tongue, Finn."

"Fine, Clarke asked me to come here this morning. I am only following her order, I'm sure you know how important that is to do."

"That's the truth, Alexandria." Clarke's voice rang from behind Lexa, followed by a soft wince as the Empress sat up in her bed. A smug smile crossed Finn's lips as he yanked his arm out of Lexa's loosened grip.

"I will be outside, your highness. Call if you need me." Lexa was about to leave but was soon stopped by a single word from Clarke's lips that would change the dynamic of their relationship until the end of time.

"Stay."

"Very well, your highness." Lexa closed the door again and turned around, standing on attention once again as Finn looked between the two women with a confused expression. He couldn't understand why Clarke had asked her Praetorian to stay.

"I'm going to make this quick and simple. I've been wanting to do this for a long time and properly this time." Clarke sat up in her bed, looking quite uncomfortable against the many pillows. "This affair that we have been sharing ... It's over. I'm done."

"But Clarke— your highness, I love you, you know I do. I don't mind sharing you with the Senator." He quickly rushed to her side and took a seat on her bed, reaching for hands which she quickly moved out of reach. He wasn't afraid to say what he thought in front of another person that happened to be Alexandria. He didn't care for her to know about the love he had for Clarke.

 _"Stercorem pro cerebro habes."_ Lexa mutters under her breath, only loud enough for her to hear even though she so passionately wished she could say it out loud for Finn to hear.

"I don't love you and I never have nor will I ever. You should move on with your life, Finn. You should find someone that will love you. I'm not that person. Someone else has my heart and you just have to accept that."

Finn stood up from the bed, his hands at his sides and tears starting to brim in his eyes. He knew he was starting to lose her to Senator Blake, but he failed to realize just how much she had slipped away already.

However it wasn't Senator Blake that had her heart, it was someone else.

"Please leave and don't come back. If you do ... just don't. I'm sorry Finn, but this was bound to happen."

Lexa placed a strong hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she was right behind him. "Come on, she needs to rest and I'll see you to the door."

"Get your hands off me!" Finn feigned as he yanked his arm free. "You will regret this, on the gods I promise you will regret this!" 

Tired of his childlike behavior Lexa grabbed his shoulder, firmer this time, pulling him backwards toward the door. "Come on, counselor. I'm not in the mood." Lexa continued to guide him to the door and Clarke only resettled herself under the furs, looking for a comfortable spot once more.

Finn stumbled into the hall, just barely missing a statue on his way out. In a last attempt to show he had himself under control, he straightened out his robe and made his way down the hallway.

"Come sit with me, I've been sleeping all day, I'm not tired yet." Clarke orders after Lexa softly closes the door with a pang of joy brewing inside of her.

Clarke's voice was sweet, as light as air itself. Her voice settled Lexa's mind and could make her move any and every negative thought she may have out of the way. Settling her in a space of nothing but serenity.

Lexa moved a chair to Clarke's bedside and without thinking, their hands found each other again. "I'm glad I finally did it and I'm glad you were here. I feel like I can do anything when you're around me. Your courage is infectious."

Before sitting down, Lexa places a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead and her lips probably linger for longer than they were supposed to but she couldn't help it, Clarke's scent was intoxicating and Lexa drowned in it every chance she got.

"So, what would you like to talk about, my Empress?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> _**Chaire.** = Basically by greeting someone that way you are more or less wishing them to be happy. _  
> _**Dulce periculum.** = Danger is sweet._  
>  _ **Vale.** = Farewell/Goodbye _  
> _**Salve, Imperatrix.** = Hello/Greetings, Empress._  
>  _ **Salve.** = Greetings/Hello._

Octavia had found solace deep within the Roman capital, hidden from Senator Blake and the many Praetorians that searched door to do door looking for her each day. Lexa was among the first to be questioned about Octavia's whereabouts and if she was aware of her father's indiscretions over twenty years ago.

Of course she had no knowledge of it and she was pretty sure not even her mother Becca knew of Maximus' infidelity. Perhaps not even Maximus knew that his long lost daughter had found her way back to him and almost lived under his roof.

Fate was a humorous thing; it could either bewitch you or bring you a lifetime of good fortune. Currently, Octavia was getting the short end of the stick and there was no way she could change her own fortune.

Senator Blake was relentlessly searching for her; his reason not yet made clear but neither Octavia nor Lexa could imagine his reason was positive.

A week and a half had passed since Octavia's disappearance, and a scrawny peasant boy approached Lexa in the market square when she came from Cassia's linen store after she bought a black dyed coat lined with wolf fur. 

"Are you Alexandria?" The young boy asked, shivering under torn clothing he wore. Perhaps it was a foolish question since she was the only female member of the Praetorian but the woman that gave him a few aureus told him to make sure he was speaking to the right person.

"Who's asking?" Lexa kneeled in front of the boy, knee crunching the snow under it. The streets were matted thickly in snow and most braziers had not been lit yet making streets eerily quiet and barren of many settlers.

"The lady that sent me to find you of course. She has asked me to bring you to her. She said something about you fighting together and dying together as sisters ... at least that's what I think she said, she was talking really fast."

Lexa smiled at the young boy, recognizing the half right phrase he said. 'We fight together and we die together sister.' It had to be Octavia. The phrase however now held an irony of its own because it turned out that they in fact were sisters of shared blood.

"Thank you." Lexa's eyes drifted over the boy as a new set of shivers set over his small frame. "What is your name? And where are your shoes?" His feet were very pale and his purple veins were starting to show through the translucent skin. She felt sorry for him, he was out in the cold because of her.

"Adenious... my name is Adenious and I'm afraid I don't have any shoes. Can't afford them." The boy averted his gaze from Lexa's, twiddling his thumbs as embarrassment set in over him. The blush on his cheeks was the only thing warming his entire body.

Lexa stood up from the snow and held out her hand to the boy, offering it for him to take. Hesitantly he looked up to her again, finding kind green eyes staring back at him. Small flakes of snow had fallen on her brown braided hair and she almost reminded him of his eldest sister.

"Before you take me to my friend, let us get you some shoes first. I know a kind lady who would love to help." A warm smile crawled onto Adenious's face. He didn't know the woman that stood in front of him and his mother always told him not to speak with strangers but he felt that he could trust her.

He reached out and took her hand as Lexa flashed him another kind smile. Lexa knew Cassia would be able to help or at least know of someone that could cater for a child. As they walked through the quiet streets toward Cassia's store, Adenious scanned his eyes over Lexa's armour many times.

"So how many years are you, Adenious? And how is it that you deliver messages?"

"Eleven summers and I don't really deliver messages. Your friend gave me a few aureus to find and bring you to her. I know the streets pretty well and she said that I would find you in the market square. Sounded like free coin to me."

A low chuckle escaped Lexa's lips, recognizing the boy as an opportunist. "A witty one aren't you?" Lexa adjusted the coat that hung over her other arm, making sure that no snow landed inside of it on the fur.

"My sister says the same thing." He says simply as he finally looks in front of him again, done scanning over Lexa's armour and blue cape.

"Here we are, go in and look around while I speak with my friend." Eagerly Adenious followed her order, tracking in the snow that stayed on his feet as he entered the store. He had never been inside since he never had the coin to buy anything nor did his parent when they were still alive.

Cassia's curious eyes followed the boy as he walked between the many racks of linen, careful not to touch anything. "My apologies for that." Lexa says, gesturing to the wet footprints that led halfway into the store. 

"No worries. This is certainly surprising; how can I help?" As always Cassia was friendly, not asking any questions, just willing to help without any sort of hesitation.

"Well, I noticed he didn't have any shoes and his clothing is pretty tattered, how far can you help with that? Or can you recommend someone?"

Cassia pursed her lips in thought, her eyes still on the boy that looked at everything that surrounded him. "I can make him something—" Suddenly she froze, her eyes lighting up as an idea crossed her mind. "Stay right here."

With not much of a choice, Lexa stayed in place, wondering where Cassia had run off to. For a few seconds, Lexa admired the coat that hung over her arm, it was going to come in handy when they traverse into the forests in the coming days.

She wasn't a terrific hunter but she definitely knew her way around a bow and arrow as well as spears. Many were refusing to go out in the cold to hunt animals to provide meat to the palace but Lexa was quick to offer a hand since she craved to be outside again.

She felt she had been confined to the capital walls and many buildings for far too long. Lexa missed nature and spending long hours among it, hearing the cheerful chirps of birds, the howls of wolves, the many tracks of animals to differentiate between, and even the annoying insects.

Cassia shortly returned from the back room, her arms almost full of clothing and three pairs of sandals. "It belonged to my son. It has been in storage for some time so there might be a little bit of dust but it will be perfect for the boy. Unless you want brand new—"

"No, no, this will be perfect, thank you, Cassia." Adenious slowly approached them, trying to gauge what they were talking about exactly before his eyes landed on the staple of clothing in the woman's arms.

Lexa gestured for him to come closer with a slight wave. "Cassia says that you can have these. Here, put them on." She handed him a pair of sandals which he reluctantly took since no stranger had ever been so kind to him before and his parents had always taught him not to take things from people because they always expected something in return ... but then again, his feet were really cold.

Adenious quickly took the sandals on second thought and slid his feet into them. Perhaps they were a little big but he would definitely grow into them soon. He wiggled his feet in them, hearing the leather creak. "Thank you, Cassia and Lexa."

Cassia quirked an eyebrow at Lexa. "A nickname." Lexa assures as she reads the questioning look in Cassia's eyes. Cassia stepped forward and carefully handed off the clothing to the boy. "This belonged to my son, so take good care of it, young man."

Adenious eyes widened, he noticed the clothing she was holding but he certainly didn't expect it to be for him. "Really? For me? Thank you but I can't take this." He tried handing the clothing back to Cassia but she only smiled back at him warmly, surprised by the boys' good manners.

"Yes, for you. I insist."

"But your son, won't he need it?"

Lexa overlooked the conversation, not wanting to intervene but soon saw sadness cross Cassia's features at the mention of her son from another's mouth. "No, young man, he won't. You need not worry."

Lexa placed a soft hand on Adenious shoulder before she spoke. "Wait for me outside, I'll only be a minute." With one last thank you to Cassia, Adenious does in fact go outside with his new clothing in hand and a full heart.

"How much do I owe you, Cassia?" Lexa retrieved her pouch of aureus and already started counting through them. "Nothing, Alexandria. It was just gathering dust, I'm just happy that he can use it."

"You know that's not how I work, Cassia. Here, and I don't want another word." Lexa handed Cassia twenty aureus. She never minded overpaying Cassia for anything because she was simply a woman with a kind heart that deserved it.

"Very well, but next time you come here I will have something for you. Under that circumstance alone, will I accept this."

"We have a deal." Lexa says knowing full well that whatever Cassia will prepare for her she'll end up paying for anyway. It was the rule of trade and just being humane overall. " _Chaire_ , Cassia."

" _Chaire._ " Cassia greets back with a slight bow, respecting that Lexa had spoken her native tongue. Cassia and Thelonious were of Greek origin and not of Roman. At heart, Thelonious was still Athenian.

Adenious was standing in the street, his eyes still skimming over the clothing in his arms. "Okay, now that we have that as my thank you, take me to my friend." Lexa's voice drew his attention quickly.

"Yes, of course. It's not very far and again, I say thank you, for this. I do not deserve it."

Lexa patted him on the back as they set out to their destination. "Believe me, Adenious, you do. I have not seen this friend in a while and I've been quite worried. You're doing me a big favor."

The boy only nodded his head as they continued down the cold street where snow still slowly fell. It was an odd sight to the settlers that started to flock the streets; a young boy walking alongside a Praetorian.

Lexa bowed her head in each settler's direction in greeting, acknowledging their presence as their eyes never left the odd pair. Adenious was right, it wasn't very far but not too close either.

Clear ruckus could be heard coming from inside the house they stopped in front of, the boy gave Lexa one weary look before he opened the door. A warmth engulfed Lexa immediately as she stepped through the front door. A fire had been lit in an old tattered iron brazier, warming the entire home.

There was one child running around but she immediately stopped when she spotted Lexa's large figure at her front door. She wasn't scared but curious instead because a similar woman showed up at her door a few days ago.

An older woman came from a different room of the house, clearly not acknowledging Lexa at first. "I thought you were never going to slow down, are you finally ready to help me clean?"

The younger girl only pointed a single finger in Lexa's direction. Lexa felt out of place seeing she had clearly just walked into someone's home who wasn't expecting her. "Venus, this is Alexandria."

"Adenious, what did I say about bringing strangers home? It's not safe." Venus' eyes landed on the armour Lexa was wearing and her eyes shot between the features of the strange woman and the clear S.P.Q.R written across her breastplate and the golden Griffin on her abdomen.

Venus knew she was harboring a fugitive and she certainly didn't want trouble but she knew that it would come sooner or later. "Alexandria—" The name flowed from her tongue but with a slight clear of her throat, she was back on earth again. "Praetorian, what can I do for you?"

Lexa extended her arm to the woman, Venus was perhaps a year younger than herself. "A pleasure to meet you, Adenious here found me in the marketplace and said that my friend had sent him to find me. I sure hope he hasn't lead me down a rabbit hole."

Venus accepted her arm in greeting, exhaling a breath of relief. "Thank the gods, I thought you were among the many Praetorian searching for her in favor of the Senator. Your friend said that she would somehow find you, I just wasn't aware she was putting my little brother up to the task."

"Adenious, why don't you go tell Octavia that Alexandria is here and you little lady, to your room. We'll clean the house later." Venus clearly gave Adenious a disheartened look, letting him know that she'll have a talk with him about it later.

When both kids were out of the room, Venus crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground in front of Lexa, showing that she didn't fear her at all which was even odder to Lexa. 

Normally the settlers stepped out of her way with ease and showed her some sort of fear because they all knew she was a Gladiatrix that walked among them and not just that, but she was a Praetorian as well.

"My apologies to intrude this way, Venus. I was worried about Octavia and I had to come see her. Oh, and I hope you don't mind but I got Adenious some clothing as a thank you for helping me. I suppose I owe you as well for helping Octavia, it means quite a bit to me."

Venus dropped her arms to her sides, dropping her tough façade. She could already tell that Lexa wasn't like the rest of the brutish Praetorian; she clearly hadn't let the abundant amount of power go to her head. Or at least not yet anyway.

"You didn't have to do that for him. Things are tough right now but I'll be back on my feet soon but nevertheless thank you and I suppose I owe you then. However, for your friends' part, I will continue helping her as long as she pays." Venus' answer was curt but it was the truth. The only reason she was helping Octavia was because she was in dire need of coin. She was looking after two of her younger siblings all by herself and work wasn't easy to come by.

"You don't owe me a thing and that won't be a problem, I'll make sure to pay whatever she owes."

Octavia rounded the corner and immediately jumped into Lexa's unprepared arms. Lexa placed her hand on the nape of Octavia's neck, pressing their bodies closer together. She was just happy to see that Octavia was indeed safe.

When they pulled away, Lexa placed her hands on either of Octavia's cheeks, quickly turning her head from left to right, looking for any sort of marks. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? I heard stories that they found you but you escaped a little beaten and bruised."

Octavia huffed a laugh, shaking her head as a lone tear ran down her cheek. "No, they were the ones that walked away beaten and bruised. The first people that said they would hide me, sold me out on the second day. After I escaped, I quite literally ran into Venus and she said she would help." Octavia spared a look in Venus' direction, with a grateful tight-lipped smile. "I supposed she was trustworthy, a goddess' name and all you know."

Lexa only embraced Octavia again, her armour clattering against itself once again, her new fur-lined coat now long forgotten on the floor.

"Listen, I have to be on duty soon but I'll be back later. Maybe I can find out from Clarke what Senator Blake's true intentions are with you then we can go from there. I think I've won her favor and she'll tell me whatever I ask."

"You have the Empress' ear?" Venus asked, interrupting the moment Lexa and Octavia were having. "My apologies, that was kind of aimless. Would you just tell her thank you? For helping the settlers, she's the ruler we deserve. The Emperor is well ... Emperor."

Lexa nodded her head in Venus' direction before she kneeled down to pick her coat up again, dusting it off. "I'll tell her, I'm sure she'll appreciate hearing that her people appreciate her efforts. Her next meeting with the settlers should be at the end of this fortnight."

Lexa placed her palm on Octavia's cheek, reveling in their newfound blood relation. "I'm proud to call you my sister, you know? No matter how it happened, I'm happy to have you."

The two women embraced again and Octavia whispered a quick "I love you too." in Lexa's ear before they pulled away. Venus stood in awe as she watched the two women interact, never in her life did she imagine that two Gladiatrix could interact with one other like this.

The tales and even the battles she herself watched always portrayed these fierce warriors as brutish and savage but after all, they were people, just like the rest of the settlers. Beings that could love and experience intense emotions.

"I'll be back later; Venus would you see me out?"

"Of course." She wasn't sure why the Praetorian wanted to speak with her alone but she knew she had no other option but to obey. Octavia herself raised an eyebrow but quickly shrugged it off as her newly found friend nudged her side. Adenious was certainly a curious child indeed.

When Lexa and Venus stepped outside into the cold again, the frozen breeze stung their skins. For the first time, Lexa actually acknowledged the woman's features and she could truly admit that the name Venus certainly did her justice. She was a beauty head to toe.

Her eyes were a shade of green mixed with blue and her hair was as black as the night itself. Her eyes were tired and laugh lines had already started to form on her firm skin. Her features were soft yet sharp and she had well-defined cheekbones as well as a sharp jaw.

She looked like Costia.

Lexa hated to admit it but she had started to forget her long-lost lover's face but if she didn't know better then she would think that she was standing right in front of her again. She got lost in the idea, forgetting the cold around her and the fact that she was unabashedly staring at a woman she did not know a single thing about.

"Praetorian? Alexandria? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, sorry, I got lost in my own mind." Trying to conjure up some sort of reason why she had gotten so lost, obviously not wanting to say that goddammit you look like the woman I loved for over three years, she finally racked her brain to get to say something that didn't seem too odd to ask.

"I was just— I suppose I couldn't help notice the young girl and Adenious ... do you look after them all by yourself?"

Venus bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to unravel the Praetorian in front of her. She liked to do this, unravel and come up with her own profile of a new person she met. "Yes, I do. Our parents were killed by barbarian's months ago." She tilted her head down, acknowledging time itself. "Gods it has been so long."

"Eleven months?" Lexa asks, going out on a whim herself.

"How did you know?"

"Can't say that I knew, it's just that I lost my parents to barbarians as well eleven months ago. I was merely grasping for straws, the odds of it being the same occasion barely crossed my mind. I spoke without thinking, my apologies."

"Polis? Are you from Polis, Alexandria?" The woman's voice had started to break, she had not seen anyone from Polis since the day she and her remaining siblings left there. The mere thought of someone from there had tears threatening to spill.

"I am, my father, Maximus owned the Gladiatorial academy. Octavia and I trained there, we came to the capital once we finished helping rebuild Polis. Are you from there? Because I don't recall ever seeing you and I lived there my entire life."

Venus shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe that a hero of that day stood in front of her and she even had another in her home. "No, we're not from there. We were visiting my uncle and his wife as well as my cousin. When the barbarians came we kind of just hid until it was all over but we certainly heard about the warriors from the academy that defended the city best they could. Thank you for that."

"It was the right thing to do, no need to thank. What about your uncle and his wife? Did they survive the attack?"

"No, unfortunately not. Nor did Costia— my cousin, she didn't make it either. My uncle and his wife burned to death in their home but I'm not sure what happened to my cousin but we never saw her again."

It had to be a coincidence Lexa thought. Or it was fate but on the gods, she had grown so sick of fate these past few days. She stared at the woman in front of her, her face void of emotion but her mind racing with questions she couldn't seem to ask fast enough.

"Costia? Did you say Costia? The farmers? Lucius and Camilla's daughter?"

Venus took a step back, away from the woman that stood in front of her with a question ridden face. "How— you— you knew them, Alexandria?"

"Lexa, I'm Lexa. Costia was mine and I was hers. This is mad, it can't be ... Can it? How is it possible that our paths would cross this way? It shouldn't be possible; it can't be possible." Lexa was in her own state of disbelief, taking a step closer to Venus who stood her ground this time.

"I can't believe this just as much as you, perhaps even more. She told me about you a few times and I had even started to tease her that you did not exist because you seemed so— I don't know, unreal. She was deadest on introducing you to me the next day ... the day after the attack."

Lexa averted her eyes to the sun that had moved significantly since she had gotten here. She was definitely going to be late if she didn't leave immediately but she had so many more questions. Questions that were going to have to wait for now.

"Well, eleven months late, but here we are." Lexa says, trying to make light of the situation at the most inappropriate time. "I have to get going, the Empress expects me. But here, for the meantime. I'll be back soon and maybe we can talk again?" Lexa handed her the remainder of her aureus, perhaps twenty-four coins.

"Of course. I had completely forgotten that you were on your way. But this? What is it for? You need not take pity on me because we grieve the same people, Lexa."

"Take it, it's for Octavia's stay. And don't tell me it's too much either, she eats a lot and she becomes a hand full when she has nothing to occupy herself with. You'll probably tell me I owe you more once she comes out of her shell completely."

Lexa finished with a small chuckle, curling Venus' fingers over the pouch of aureus with her own hand. "Thank you, Lexa, but Octavia's really ... knowing what you two have done, I should be honored to help. Please, I cannot accept this."

"I have to go and I'm not taking it back. _Vale_ , Venus. I will see you soon." And with that Lexa took off in the direction of the palace, not giving Venus another chance to say a single word. She watched Lexa's figure become smaller and smaller as she disappeared in the distance.

Lexa reached the palace without any trouble since the foot traffic was almost nonexistent in the streets. Her mind was racing with thoughts and a large sense of relief that Octavia was safe and well hidden. 

Perhaps it was going to be bad of Lexa to take advantage of her friendship with Clarke by asking her to speak with Senator Blake, but she needed to know because Octavia couldn't stay hidden forever. If the Senator meant her harm, it would be better to get Octavia out of the capital as soon as possible.

Lexa laid a soft knock to the Empress' door as she does each morning to let Clarke know that she was there. She never waited too long, Clarke was always eager to leave her quarters especially since she was constricted to her bed for a few days after her chariot took a tumble.

" _Salve, Imperatrix._ "

" _Salve,_ " Clarke unhesitatingly reached up and removed a single snowflake from Lexa's hair even though she had way more than one. The Empress really just wanted an excuse to step closer to Lexa, to drown in her scent and just in her presence overall. "You were outside already? Running again I presume."

Lexa wasn't sure if the goosebumps that formed on her skin was because of the cold or because Clarke was standing so close to her in the open, for every servant to see. "No, Empress, no running this morning. I was just at the market to get a coat for when the hunt starts."

She had given her coat to a servant on her way into the palace, instructing them to just take it to her quarters. Lexa was never someone that approved of having servants but she was now certainly starting to get used to it. It was extremely convenient to say the very least.

"Hmm, do you really have to go hunting with them?" Clarke brushed past Lexa, making sure her fingertips grazed over Lexa's hand. It was on purpose and Clarke had grown addicted to the rush that set in over her each time her skin touched Lexa's in the open.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lexa and she felt a familiar spark shoot through her spine. She almost reached out and really took the Empress hand in her own, just to experience the feeling all over again.

"Yes, I volunteered. I think it will be good for me to be in the open again. I've realized that I am not a city person after all. Being outside away from all the bustling and chatter of settlers is what I truly crave."

"You never struck me as the city type. I like that about you, among many other things of course." Lexa was about to reply, and tease Clarke again but the Empress quickly raised her hand. "Don't even think about it. I will not be flattering you today. Your head is big enough as is."

//

Somewhere along the line they had ended up far away from the palace, walking through the vineyard. All the grapevines were covered in snow but it was still a beautiful sight. It reminded Lexa of home and soon her mind drifted to Costia and then ended on Venus.

Clarke noticed the distant look in her guards' eyes. Lexa had gone silent a while ago which wasn't very common for her. She never let the conversation between them dim.

"Is everything okay, Alexandria? You're quiet today, what is bothering you?"

Clarke's fingers grazed over Lexa's again as she unclasped her hands from behind her back. It was a bad habit she had, whenever she would be deep in her thoughts, she clasped her hands behind her back to stop them from fidgeting.

"Polis I guess. This vineyard has me thinking of home, what I had and what I had lost. I miss it but other times I wish I could just forget it all. Forget the heartache."

Clarke didn't know much of Polis, only the small things Lexa had told her of it. Of course, she also knew the tale of when the barbarians ransacked Polis and killed everyone Lexa loved and Clarke couldn't start to imagine what it must have felt like.

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?" Lexa asks, averting all of her attention to Clarke that looked back at her with the softest eyes and smile. She looked genuine, innocent, untainted by the horrors of the world. Unlike Lexa who was tainted to the bone.

"Costia."

Lexa looked in front of her again, trying to focus on anything but that simple name that Clarke had just said. She even tried to drown out the expecting eyes of Clarke by listening to the crunch of snow under their sandals.

"Not as much as I use to and I'm a terrible person for it. It has almost been a year and the memory of her face has started to wither up until this morning when I could swear she was standing in front of me. I felt this twisting feeling in my chest yet the woman that stood in front of me was a complete stranger."

Lexa went quiet for a few seconds, blinking her eyes faster in thought. "I don't want to talk about her, about Costia. I feel guilty."

"I'd think it is normal you know? To forget, our minds aren't supposed to remember everything and you shouldn't feel guilty about it. Would you rather tell me about this woman you saw this morning? How it made you feel?"

Clarke's hand grazed over Lexa's again, this time lingering. She wanted to give Lexa some sort of comfort in this moment because she could see the sadness that had overtaken her.

"I don't feel guilty for forgetting, I feel guilty about the things I feel when I know I'm supposed to still be grieving her. It feels like I'm disrespecting her by falling for another already." Lexa clasped her hands behind her back again, fearing what will happen if Clarke touched her again.

Clarke's interest was piqued by Lexa's admission of falling for another. Her heart fluttered at the thought that the fierce gladiatrix was referring to her indirectly. But there was an entire city of women and Clarke had learned her lesson from the previous time: to never form her own conclusions.

"Perhaps it means your heart is getting the healing it has so desperately craved. I mean no disrespect but it wouldn't be fair to you if you continued to constrain yourself to someone that would likely want you to feel for someone again, to move on. To love again even. From what you have told me over time in your own way, Costia seemed like a wonderful woman and someone that loved you dearly ... I can only imagine that she would want you to be happy again."

Not minding their surroundings, Lexa in fact does take Clarke's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. There were a few settlers between the lines of planted grapevines, looking for grapes they may have missed in the harvest.

The sudden touch, took Clarke by surprise but she soon relaxed under Lexa's touch. It was such a simple gesture but there was a certain intimacy to it that Clarke couldn't say that she had ever experienced.

The relationships she had been in over the years were never lacking in sexual encounters but they were lacking in the simplest human connection. She could never feel a connection with them above lust but here and now was different.

Lexa was different.

They started off completely wrong. Having the best sex in an alley and then it all changed from there on out. It started off as every relationship Clarke had, lustful but then the undeniable connection formed itself.

"Thank you, _Imperatrix_. She was one of the best people I ever knew and you're right, she would want me to be happy again ... with someone else."

Clarke could feel the Praetorian brand burned into Lexa's skin under her touch. Reminding her all too soon who Lexa was in her life. Her guard and with that she remembered the threat her father made; of what will happen if she got too close to Lexa.

Their shoulder brushed against each other, their bare skin touching. "You're freezing; why didn't you say anything?" Lexa notes as she takes her hand out of Clarke's. As she has done many times before, Lexa unclips her Praetorian cape from her shoulders and wraps it around Clarke.

"I didn't really notice..." Clarke says sheepish, her mind still a whirlwind of thoughts. She so desperately wanted to pursue something with Lexa but her father's words were a thorn in her side that constantly made itself known.

"Come here." Lexa pulled Clarke into an embrace, wrapping her strong arms around Clarke. Her armour was cold but her embrace was warm as ever. Clarke immediately submitted to her hold, laying her head against the cold breastplate.

They stood like that for a few minutes, their hearts beating in sync. Lexa rested her chin on Clarke's head, tightening her grip on the Empress. She could stand like this forever, she was sure, holding the woman she had fallen for accidentally. Or for as long as Clarke allowed her to.

"You know I'll do anything for you, Empress. I want you to know that."

"You're my guard, of course you will." Clarke was teasing and her playful tone confirmed it making Lexa laugh a little. "Can I request one thing of you?"

Lexa slightly pulled away, just far enough so she could see Clarke's blue eyes, her arms still loosely draped around Clarke's hips. "Anything."

"When no one's around ... use my name instead."

A smile curled at the sides of Lexa's lips. She had wondered when this moment would come; when the Empress would finally grow tired of all the formalities. Formalities that stopped applying to them both a very long time ago.

"Clarke then ... would you mind using Lexa instead?"

The moment was surreal. A smile on both women's lips as they stood in each other's arms. It was another line that was crossed and only one remained.

A kiss.

"Lexa... Hmm, I like the sound of that. We should probably get back to the palace. It's getting really cold. I am in desperate need of my furs and a fire. Perhaps a chalice of wine if you would care to join me for one?"

"Empress— Clarke, you know I don't like having a drink while on duty, why do you lead me into such temptation? I would never do such to you."

"Oh please, you are so dramatic." Clarke playfully pushed Lexa away but she came right back, snaking her arms around the Empress again. "You are the one with the wicked taste for temptation. Look at you, you can't keep your hands off of me."

Playing along, Lexa retracts her arms from Clarke and a feigned looked of disappointment crossed Clarke's features. "It sounds like you're complaining; I promise to never touch you again. You have my word, Clarke."

"I order you to embrace me again this instant or there will be great consequence, Praetorian."

Lexa laughed with glee as Clarke took a step closer to her, drowning in the sound of her laughter. "Is that so? And what is it the mighty Empress will do? Will she gawk me to death, will she continue to undress me with her eyes? Or will she perhaps paint me again?"

Clarke placed a single finger under Lexa's chin, making her laughter quiet down as a lazy smile makes itself comfortable on her lips. "I will do worse things than just lead you into temptation, Lexa." She trailed her finger down Lexa's neck, the touch as light as a dove's feather.

Goosebumps arose on Lexa's skin again and she had to admit that Clarke had won this round once again. But truly she did not mind losing to Clarke time after time. 

Lexa simply wrapped her arms around Clarke again, rejoining their body heat. The longer they stared at one another, the more delectable their lips started to seem to each other. 

"This is dangerous. What we're doing..." Lexa's voice was soft. Her pupils were completely dilated as she looked down at the woman she swore to serve.

" _Dulce periculum..._ " Clarke says, repeating Lexa's words to her which she so proudly spoke many nights ago. She smoothed her hand over Lexa's cheek, uncaring of those who had started to stare.

"The workers, they're staring, I can feel it."

Clarke's eyes left Lexa's for a mere second as she took a quick glance around them. Lexa was right, at least several workers had stopped what they were doing and gawked at the two women with their hands on each other unashamed.

"And what will they do? If anyone says anything I'll deny it and you will do the same ... will you not?" A smirk coated Clarke's lips as she smoothed her palm over Lexa's cheek again.

"You're going to get me in trouble, Clarke. Your father will have my head if he were to find out."

Clarke knew Lexa was right and he had made it very clear already and she may have let it slip to Lexa as well during one of their late-night rendezvous when they enjoyed one another's company. Lexa wasn't very bothered by the threat for some reason; death wasn't something she feared.

"And I will have his throne. It's only a matter of time." Clarke soothed her thumb over Lexa's bottom lip one last time before she glided from her touch; continuing in the direction of the palace once again.

//

Lexa was stationed outside of Clarke's door once again after being asked to leave by Senator Blake. He and the Emperor were the only people other than Clarke that had authority over Lexa.

As Clarke's betrothed he was allowed in her quarters whenever he pleased to be there. Lexa didn't mind standing outside, Senator Blake wasn't like his advisor in the slightest. Clarke had made it very clear that he had absolutely no sexual interest in her however he wasn't willing to share her with anyone.

According to Clarke, Bellamy could have any woman his heart desired, were she a queen or princess from any corner of the Roman Empire, it did not matter. Lexa already knew that he enjoyed to spend his free time in local whorehouses with many different women.

But as his to come wife, Clarke was not to be with anyone. The Emperor had no objection with this agreement and that may have added to the resentment Clarke had started to feel toward her father.

What did they expect of her? Live a life of complete celibacy? Married but without any sort of sexual intercourse? Not that she was interested in him in such a way at all but he could at least share his freedoms with her.

Their marriage was arranged after all. Nothing but a political game, Clarke being the currency. She was the key to Senator Blake claiming the throne of the Emperor in many years once Jake stepped down.

But until then, Emperor Jake wanted a hand in the Senate, it being Bellamy Blake. He was a General of a Roman Legionnaire and one of the highest-ranked Senators; he had the same authority as the Emperor but he so desperately craved the title of Emperor itself.

It was clear to Lexa that Senator Blake was a power-hungry man. The worst kind of human. With power came great loss and great sacrifice. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice and he would soon learn that.

Lexa wondered if Blake would lead his Legionnaire into the corners of the Empire once the ships set out as the Emperor decreed not long ago. If the Emperor was to set out himself, surely Bellamy would as well.

As Lexa stood in the hall, surrounded by many statues, she mentally cursed herself for forgetting to ask Clarke to ask Senator Blake why exactly he was so desperately searching for Octavia. To ask what exactly his intentions were but it was too late now, she would have to wait for another opportunity.

Lexa knew she would be taking advantage of the bond she and Clarke shared but Lexa would be putting family first as she had many times before back in Polis. But then again, it would be a reasonable request to have; an innocent request.

On the other side of the door, Senator Blake and Clarke sat at the table, indulging in a small feast that was arranged by him. He and Clarke had a few things to discuss, some things more unofficial.

He dabbed at the sides of his mouth with a cloth that laid on the table before he gulped down the remainder of his wine. Clarke on the other hand sat seated with her one leg crossed over the other, as she lazily sipped on her own wine.

She knew he had been making small talk for the entirety of the time. It was typical of him, he normally beat around the bush, trying to get comfortable before he got to his actual intentions.

"I wanted to speak to you about our coming marriage."

Clarke quirked her left eyebrow, this was hardly something he ever brought up and this must be the topic he's been avoiding this entire time. "I'm listening; I believe we agreed to delay it another few months seeing the city is in a tad dip with supplies."

"Correct, I want to delay it further until all the land is peaceful again. Your father is hinting that I lead my legionnaire and I do not want to be married to you when I leave. I believe it will be more sensational if we marry after I conquer the battlefield, don't you agree?"

"Seems like a valid reason, we can wait five years for all I care. We can wait until the end of time. Neither of us wants to marry one another." Clarke said as a matter of fact, pouring herself another chalice of wine. "You can die on the battlefield and I won't shed a single tear."

Bellamy laughed harshly as he sat back in his chair. His armour had become uncomfortable, it no longer sat as snugly on him since he had not trained in a long time. He was losing muscle mass and it was starting to show.

"You're always such a treat to speak with. You better watch that smart tongue of yours once we're married because I will not allow you to speak with me like that. You will respect my authority or I will be forced to discipline you. Your father won't be ruling forever may I remind you."

"Is that conspiracy I hear, Senator? A threat perhaps?" Clarke enjoyed taunting him simply because she enjoyed his childlike outbursts. He hated to be undermined or to be accused of things he had clearly thought of doing.

"Oh, Empress. If I wanted him off the throne, he would have been off of it already. Time is my friend and soon he will come. Now, if we're done with our banter I have a simple request of you."

Clarke readjusted herself in her seat, setting her chalice on the table. She turned the ring on her index finger as she awaited his request.

"It's about Octavia. I know your guard knows where she is and I need you to find out. Alexandria is in my legionnaire but she insists that she does not know where Octavia is."

"And what makes you think she will tell me, Senator? I'm pretty sure she resents me. I can't imagine that it's a treat to be my guard. Besides Senator, I barely even speak with her, if she won't tell you, her General, then she will definitely not tell me."

Clarke was lying, however, she couldn't tell how convincing she sounded. Lexa didn't resent her, far from it. But she had to keep Bellamy off of any sort of track he might stumble upon connected to whatever she and Lexa was sharing.

Clarke wasn't even sure if Lexa would tell her in fact. If she did ask because even though Lexa served her, she would probably put Octavia first either way.

"Can we stop with the games? I wasn't an infant yesterday, servants talk and I know everything that goes on in this palace. I know you two share a certain ... friendship, which I will allow for the time being if you can deliver on my request. You will find out where my sister is, Clarke."

Choosing to ignore Bellamy's ploy for power in their discussion, Clarke slightly lifted her chin, considering his choice of words. _Sister_. "Say I do agree, what do you want with the girl? If she's running from you, surely there must be a reason."

Bellamy cleared his throat and adjusted his armour once again. He just wanted to get to know his sister, he held no ill will toward her but he could understand why she was frightened. Bastard children have a history of being butchered but he had no interest in hurting her.

"She's my sister, Clarke. I just wish to know her, give her a name, a status. It pains me to know that someone who shares my blood fights in the Colosseum and has no house name. She is a Blake in my eyes. I just want the best for her."

Clarke nodded her head. She recognized the genuine tone in his voice. He didn't speak falsehoods, he earnestly meant every word. He truly wanted to know his sister. "Very well, I'll see if I can speak with Alexandria but I can make no promises. And just so you know, whatever these servants are telling you, are lies."

"Sure they are." Bellamy abruptly stood from his seat and lazily threw the cloth from his lap onto the table. "A pleasure to talk again, Clarke. Come speak with me once you have word, I trust you will be successful. You will be, by any means necessary."

"A pleasure indeed, Senator. I will send for you. Send in Alexandria when you leave, please."

Bellamy slightly bowed and made his way to the door. He was satisfied with the outcome of their conversation. He knew Clarke would deliver and although he would not admit it to anyone, he was eager to see Octavia again.

Truly, he did not even mind if she did not wish to be named a Blake. She could be a Silvestre if she wished to be, he just wanted to fill the void that has been in his life since childhood.

When Bellamy closed the door behind him, Lexa stood on the other side of the hall next to the statue of Apollo. She purposely stood on this side, not wanting to hear what Senator Blake and Clarke spoke about for it was none of her business.

If the Senator wanted her to hear then he would not have asked her to leave in the first place. He approached her now with a stoic expression.

"We will have to speak soon, about coming plans. You're in my legionnaire and the Senate, as well as the Emperor, has decided on sending us to Egypt. It is not confirmed as of yet since you have your duty and I would hate to leave my soon-to-be wife unguarded. But I will send word to you soon."

He raised his forearm to her which she took with a tight grip. She loathed the possible idea of being sent to Egypt. She did not fear death, she feared war and what it took from a person.

She had fallen into a barbarian attack in Polis and on the gods she wished she would never experience such again. Killing so many people takes a part of one's self and she was not sure how much she had left for war to take from her.

"I await your word, General." Lexa had no choice, to be part of the Praetorian was to be part of a Legionnaire. This was bound to happen, she just hoped her position as Clarke's guard would exclude her from traveling to another continent.

"The Empress awaits you." Bellamy swiftly dropped her arm and with a slight nod, continued his way down the hall toward the atrium. Lexa watched as he walked away, exhaling a shallow breath trying to shove the idea out of her head.

She was sure to speak with the gods tonight and beg them not to send her to war because she knew she would likely not make it back as herself. Alive perhaps but without any heart or soul. Mass killing came at a price she was not ready to pay.

Upon entering Clarke's quarters, many candles were already blown out and only a few lit remained. Clarke had already removed all of her jewelry and had set to work on removing the few braids in her hair.

"Should I get your maiden to come help you, Empress?"

"What did we say about formalities, Lexa? But no, I don't require Raven, you will do. Pour yourself a chalice of wine and feel free to remove your armour."

Lexa was relieved, to say the least, she did not feel like finding Raven since her legs were beyond tired from all the walking and standing she had done today. The cold was aggravating her past injuries which made it all worse.

Clarke told her to take her armour off most nights because she knew how heavy it weighed on her and how uncomfortable it could become. 

Slowly Lexa undid the buckles of her armour, not feeling any need to rush. Clarke was intently watching her, taking her time on undoing the braids in her hair herself. She liked to watch the muscles move under Lexa's skin when she removed the armour from her body.

"Take something to eat too if you wish, Valentina should be bringing more now if you wish to wait." Clarke didn't have to offer twice because Lexa was absolutely starving. She had not had anything to eat in the afternoon.

She directly went for the slices of untouched fruit, craving the sweetness. Taking an apple in her hand, she walks over to the rolled-up parchments and canvas' in the corner of the room wanting to see Clarke's recent works.

Clarke never minded Lexa looking at them, in fact, she was keen for Lexa to see them. She had an eye for art and Clarke dearly enjoyed the critique. Clarke never allowed anyone to look at her paintings and drawings, let alone touch them but she had made the exception for Lexa.

Lexa paged through them as she bit into the apple, making the crunch echo through the quiet room. "Would it be narcissistic of me to say that this one is still my favorite?"

Clarke approached her from the back and saw which one Lexa was referring to once again. The painting she had done of Lexa after seeing her bare back for the very first time. "It's a beautiful piece, it's my favorite too. The inspiration of the piece is even more beautiful believe it or not, I should introduce you to her sometime."

A low chuckle escaped Lexa's lips, she cherished Clarke's dry sense of humor. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa from behind and rested her head against her back. Lexa's muscles were hard under her skin and so easily distinguished "Will you? She seems like someone I would definitely not mind looking at, I mean look at these arms."

"And she continues to flatter herself." Clarke placed a soft kiss on Lexa's shoulder, leading up to her neck, ending at the nape of it. Lexa slightly tilted her neck, allowing the space Clarke was hinting to explore.

"Hmm, again you lead me into temptation." Lexa turned in her arms, placing her hands on Clarke's hips firmly, pulling them closer to hers. She nuzzled the Empress neck, laying a soft kiss every now and then.

"...but I will not give in to you...not yet."

Clarke had loosely draped her arms over Lexa's shoulder, now returning the favor of tilting her head, allowing Lexa all the access in the world for her to kiss it. A low moan escaped her lips as she felt Lexa approach her pulse point. 

"You're a constant tease...perhaps I—" The words hitched in her throat immediately when Lexa's lips glided over her pulse point but soon she softly sucked on the delicate spot, uncaring of what the Empress was about to say next.

Clarke dug her fingers into Lexa's brown locks, not wanting her to stop anytime soon. A low moan escaped her lips simply because she was so addicted to the sensation Lexa brought, that nothing would ever be able to surpass it. Lexa was marking her and Clarke didn't dare to stop her, not like she used to stop Finn.

The door to Clarke's quarters swiftly swung open and Valentina entered with an empty tray. Her eyes widened at what she saw in front of her, Lexa with her fingers digging into Clarke's skin through her linen dress, her lips firmly placed against the Empress' neck and Clarke's head tilted to the side as her mouth hung agape with pleasure.

They quickly moved apart upon hearing the door open and looked back at Valentina with wide eyes. They were caught and who was to say what will happen.

"Valentina...why— why didn't you knock?" Clarke asks, straightening out her dress. "You usually knock, can I help you?"

Valentina's shocked eyes moved from Lexa to Clarke, knowing she should probably answer and snap out of her astonished state. "My apologies, Empress, I just assumed you were alone at this time. I just came to retrieve the leftover plates since the cooks said you already had food sent to your quarters. I am so sorry for interrupting."

Lexa was the first to move away from Clarke, grabbing her armours neck lining and quickly moving toward the exit. "I will see you in the morning, Empress. _Vale_ , Valentina." She says as she brushes past Valentina, refusing to meet the eyes of the woman that could singlehandedly destroy everything.

"You understand that you can't say anything about this right? Please, Valentina, I beg you." 

Valentina had already started to place the many plates on her tray, not looking up at Clarke. "I was not planning to say anything and I'm not even sure why I am surprised. I knew this would happen the day I heard your father had put her in your guard. I've worked in this palace for the majority of my life."

Valentina placed the last plate on her tray, then placed her palms on the table. "Three Emperors, Six Empress' and their many children. You are not the first to have an affair with your guard. In fact, it is the least scandalous thing currently happening in this palace."

Valentina picked up the tray, ready to leave but she had one last thing to say. "Be careful, your highness. Especially with her. Many are watching you."

Clarke was about to ask what exactly Valentina meant with 'Especially her' but before she could ask, Valentina was already out the door.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> _**Raptus regaliter.** = Royally screwed._  
>  _ **Tace atque abi.** = Shut up and go away._  
>  _ **Faex.** = Shit._  
>  _ **Audi, vide, tace.** = Hear, see, be silent._  
>  _ **Bene fecistis.** = You did good/well._  
>  _ **Gratias ago tibi valde.** = Thank you very much._  
>  _ **Ave atque vale.** = Hail and farewell._  
>  _ **Benigne ades.** = Nice of you to come._  
>  _ **Os meum es pace.** = You are my peace._

That night after Lexa so abruptly left Clarke's quarters with her Praetorian armour in hand, she angrily tossed it into her room as she passed it. She was disgusted by the sentiment it held, for the fact that it has been constricting her symbolically for far too long. To Hades with the entire Praetorian guild she thinks.

She wasn't sure if Valentina was going to tell the Emperor or Senator of Blake of what she saw, but if she does, Lexa knew all of her comfortability will be taken away. She was going to be punished for it, gravely for that matter.

Lexa walked in the cold abandoned streets of the capital, there was no one around, not even the normal drunkards. Everyone was in their homes, snuggly wrapped up in their furs or their significant others and she ...? She was out in the cold all alone.

She contemplated going back to Venus as promised this morning but she knew she wasn't going to be the best conversation tonight. The next option was the tavern and that's where she found herself twenty minutes later with two empty cups that were once filled with a strong oaky ale.

Lexa knew she would most likely be stripped of her title when the morning comes, so tonight she would take advantage of the perks being a Praetorian brought. Free ale being among the best perks.

"Rough day?" A maiden behind the counter asks as she fills Lexa's cup with ale again. She had not seen the Praetorian in the tavern for some time but when she did come by then she completely overindulged.

Lexa nodded her head as she chugged down half of the new cup of ale. "Something like that. I think the only stable thing in my life is going to be stripped from me in the morning. The gods alone know if I'll even make it out alive. _Raptus regaliter_. Literally."

"That bad huh? Do you want to talk about it kid?" The woman was in her late sixties and she had definitely seen kinder years physically, but her good heart was still intact. "Or I could pour you another ale and you can drink away all of your sorrows."

A man drunkenly stumbled toward the counter and fell onto it next to Lexa as he placed his left elbow on her shoulder, swaying backward and forward lightly. "Another ale please hag."

Lexa didn't look up from her cup, only circled its rim with the tip of her finger. "Get your arm off of me before I break it and apologize to the lady." Spitefully, the man shoved his arm down harder on Lexa's shoulder as he laughed harshly.

"And what are you going to do little lady? Because I would love to shove my cock into that smart mouth of yours."

Lexa shoved his arm off her shoulder, not saying anything more. She wasn't in the mood to fight or engage in any sort of conversation with any drunk idiot.

The drunk man spared a glance at the old woman behind the counter again, baring his slightly rotten teeth. His hygiene was poor and it was a vile smell that followed him around. "Did you not hear me say bring me another ale, hag!"

With a deep sigh, the woman walked away to the backroom to get a new jug of ale to serve him. He returned his attention to Lexa however who was still minding her own business. She could smell the man's vile stench draw closer to her and a little touch of her hair followed it.

He dragged his dirt-covered hands over her hair, his rotten teeth still bared. Even his hair was dirty, matted to his head and dirt still coated his cheeks. A miner of sort surely.

"Touch me one more time and I will ruin you." Lexa raised her right hand, placing it on the table exposing the branding that identified her as a member of the Praetorian. "They won't care if I kill you here tonight." 

The drunken man quickly stumbled away from her, barely finding his footing and his hands only just catching hold of the side of the counter. "My apologies Praetorian, I thought you were just a normal maiden. Please..."

Lexa stood up from her stool, standing at her full height in front of the man. She was half a head taller than him and much bigger in muscle structure, practically a tower. "Do I look like a normal maiden to you, peasant? Be this any other night and if I didn't have enough trouble on my hands, I would've killed you without thinking twice. _Tace atque abi._ "

The old aged woman came back with a new jug of ale and handed it to the man who quickly took it and returned to the other side of the tavern where the rest of his drunk friends sat, now making a fool of him because they saw how he cowered under Lexa's large figure. "I hope you charge him double for the jug of ale, he's a moron."

The older woman rested both of her elbows on the counter in front of Lexa after she wiped it off with a cloth that now hung over her shoulder again. "I pissed in it. Should teach him a lesson or two of how not to talk to a lady again."

A louder laugh than expected burst from Lexa as she dipped her head. The ale was getting to her but she probably wasn't going back to the palace soon. Perhaps the Emperor's guards were already looking for her, or maybe even the Senators'.

"You are a beautiful vile woman, Corvina. I love it." Lexa says as she finishes yet another cup of ale. The loud empty noise of the cup hitting the counter snapped her back to reality again and she exhaled yet another deep breath. "I did something I wasn't supposed to do and I was caught. Chances are I'll be in the dungeons by tomorrow afternoon."

Corvina poured herself a cup of ale, seeing it was near the time of the night she would close. "It couldn't have been that bad otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here, Alexandria. If you want advice, I'll need more details."

Lexa looked up to the old woman weary-eyed, wondering if it would even matter if she told another soul. Valentina had a responsibility as one of the head maiden's, she was to report everything she sees that may be worthy of reporting. What would telling a lady behind a tavern counter change?

"I'm the Empress' personal guard and things may have gotten complicated. Nothing was on purpose, you know how people function. None of us can help the way we feel—"

"I've heard enough." Corvina chuckled and shook her head. "What is it with these royals always getting involved with their guards? Emperor Titus' daughter had an affair with a guard as well, ended up marrying the fool too after her father disowned her."

Corvina furrowed her thin eyebrows in thought and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "You said you were caught? By whom and doing what? You didn't have your head buried between her legs did you?"

Lexa blinked her eyes a few times, shocked by the old woman's blunt words. She certainly didn't beat around the bush; she got to the point. "I— no, my head was nowhere near between her legs. I may have been in the process of marking her and the head maiden Valentina walked in." Lexa covered her face with both of her hands, rubbing her fingers against her forehead in frustration.

"Valentina? She's harmless. She reports to Clarke's mother, Abigail, and well," Corvina leaned closer to Lexa, wanting just Lexa to hear what she says next. "Abigail has her own skeletons in the closet. That friendly announcer always walking with Emperor Jake, Marcus, not only does he do the Emperor's dirty work but he does his wife as well."

Corvina finished her ale as Lexa only watched her intently, wondering where she was going with revealing this information that seemed quite useless and none of her business. "You don't understand why I'm telling you, do you?"

Lexa shook her head no. "Ale makes me less sharp and quick-witted. Elaborate why you have told me about the scandalous relationship the Empress is having."

"Well since Valentina reports to Abigail, just make sure you tell Abigail that you know about her secret as well. It's simple extortion, you're a smart girl, you can definitely pull it off."

Lexa shook her head no again after finishing her ale. She stood from her stool again, this time to leave. "No, no, there is no way I am extorting the Empress. I brought this upon myself and I should face the consequences. Thank you for the ale, Corvina."

Corvina only waved in goodbye as Lexa backed away, retaining eye contact. "It takes two, Alexandria. Remember to say that when pleading your case before you get treated like a slave and receive a hundred whippings on your bare back. Who knows, maybe the one you guard will save you this time around."

//

The next morning when Lexa wakes, she's laying on her front and her face was deeply buried in the feather pillow and her arms firmly tucked under it. Her loose hair sprawled across her face and the few remaining braids had also started to loosen themselves. She only squinted her eyes slightly since bright light already filled her room. The sun was already high up in the sky.

" _Faex..._ " She mutters to herself as she shuts her eyes again before stretching her limbs as far as possible. She decided not to rush herself this morning since she would likely be removed anyway, might as well enjoy the luxuries while possible.

When she throws the thick furs from her body, the cold of the morning quickly makes it home on her skin. Lexa didn't remember much before getting into bed, except for drinking the entire jug of water in the middle of her table and then tripping over her armour that still laid on the floor.

But clearly she had removed all of her clothing, including her undergarments and bindings. She wasn't surprised in the slightest since she did the exact same thing when she and Octavia visited the taverns in Polis. After a long night, they would return to their respective rooms and she would strip to the bone, not wanting to feel trapped in any sort of linen or cloth.

A soft knock echoed at the door, making Lexa open her eyes again. Luckily no hangover clouded her mind but she still felt very fatigued as the alcohol was making its way out of her bloodstream. Absentmindedly she pulled the furs over her body again before yelling "Enter!"

Slightly lifting her head from her pillow just enough to see who it was, the woman she started to dread more than Josephine walks in. " _Salve_ , Valentina." As of every morning, she brought a tray of food and a jug of water. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

" _Salve._ " Her eyes landed on Lexa's armour that still laid on the floor and then the trail of clothing that led to her bed. She wondered if she was to look to Lexa's bed if she would find another lover but when she does, she only finds Lexa with her eyes barely open.

"I brought you food. May I ask why your armour is on the floor? And should I leave it there?"

Lexa sat up in her bed, drawings the furs up with her, covering her bare breasts. "I threw it there, I'm sorry. I'll pick it up, don't worry."

Valentina nodded her head, ignoring what Lexa had said further for she didn't have a legitimate reason for her armour to be on the floor. "I'll have servants fill your bath with warm water. The Empress has requested your presence and you know she's an impatient woman."

Lexa fell back in her bed, burying her head in the pillow again. Dread filled her just thinking about speaking to Abigail about what she had done. Maybe just maybe she could convince her not to tell the Emperor but how? She already decided that she would not follow the extortion route that Corvina suggested.

"Clarke, she's the one looking for you, not Abigail." Valentina says as she sees Lexa's mood sour. Walking farther into the room she fulfills her duty and picks Lexa's armour and puts it on the statuette then continues to dust it off. "You need not worry, Lexa, I won't say anything. What happens in each of these quarters in the palace, doesn't leave it. That is the oath that I have made and I honor it with my life."

Lexa didn't know what to say or what to feel other than gratitude. Perhaps there was a twinge of happiness as well but soon reality followed it as well. She would have to decide if she was going to continue risking her status for Clarke or if she was going to end whatever they had started. Chances were that they would be caught again and it might not be by Valentina.

"Thank you, Valentina, but I would understand if it is your duty to report me for what I have done. I know what I swore to do; to just protect her, especially from those that sought her affection but instead, I ended up being that very thing I was supposed to protect her from."

After Valentina picked Lexa's clothing up from the floor as well and throwing it in the basket the servants would later come to fetch and wash, she returned to the foot of Lexa's bed. "I serve Abigail but I serve you as well, therefore the oath applies. What you do in any of these quarters is not for me to speak of and what Clarke does is not for me to speak of either. But I need you both to understand that I am the only one constrained to this oath, the other servants are not. With that I would like to add that you both need to be careful, especially what you do in the open, there are talks already and the Senator is a very jealous man."

"Understood. And thank you again, Valentina. Your silence means a great deal to me. Will you please send in the servants with water and tell Clarke I will be with her shortly."

After finishing her food and laying in her bath for longer than she probably should have, Lexa makes her way down the corridor, still fastening the leather straps and clips on the side of her armour.

It had a few new extra scratches now from how she harshly threw it into her room the previous night and then drunkenly tripping over it, sending it scathing over the marble tiles into a pillar.

Lexa looked like a mess but she couldn't get herself to care. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. The entire night she feared to lose the status she had procured. As much as she loathed the Praetorian, she couldn't imagine herself without it. 

But luckily Valentina sort of settled her mind that she won't say anything of what she saw but who was to say someone else won't walk in the next time she and Clarke get lost in one another. On the gods she knew she would get lost in her again, there was no denying it.

There was only one thing left to do, in order for this to never happen again. Lexa walked toward Clarke's quarters with one single goal in her mind, to end things with Clarke before it goes too far; before they both get hurt.

On the other side of Clarke's door, she stood, pacing from the right to the left side of her room. She needed to ask Lexa where Octavia was in order to get Senator Blake off of her back. He was looming over her like an annoying shadow that just wouldn't go away.

He had made it very clear to her that he half knew what she was up to and if Octavia's whereabouts could keep him tame for just a little while longer until he leaves for battle, it would be worth it. He held no ill will toward Octavia, or so he said. Clarke was willing to sacrifice Octavia's whereabouts just to have a moment longer with Lexa.

Once Bellamy would leave on a ship, she would have no one to worry about. No one in the palace would be able to keep her and Lexa apart from each other because her father was leaving as well. It was just time, that was her biggest enemy.

Clarke heard the familiar clang of Lexa's sword sheath occasionally hitting the side of her greaves and it made Clarke all the more nervous. What if Bellamy had lied to her? And he had become so good at it that she couldn't tell that he was in fact lying.

What if he really wanted his sister dead? What if Clarke gave up Octavia's whereabouts and she technically sentences her to death. Lexa would never forgive her, but if she doesn't tell Bellamy something ... what will he do to Lexa when the whole truth of them eventually reveals itself?

Clarke knew stories of her and Lexa traveled the halls, it was no secret and some had more truth to them than others. This was her own fault and it wasn't hard for her to admit it. She should have been more careful of sneaking out of her room to see Lexa when she was injured and she should have told Lexa to be more careful when she came to her quarters as well.

It was too late now, it was out there and if the stories the servants told were true or not, Bellamy wouldn't care. He would believe the stories he chose to believe and would act upon them as he always did. Ruthlessly.

On this particular morning, Lexa didn't bother knocking on Clarke's door before she entered. She simply figured Clarke was expecting her since she sent Valentina with the request. However, upon walking into Clarke's quarters, she can see something else in the Empress' eye. Nerves.

As Clarke's blue eyes met with Lexa's green ones, the ones she had so hopelessly fallen for, she makes the decision to leave it up to the gods to make their will known in their own ways. To let them do their only dirty work because she wanted no part in it.

"You sent for me, Empress."

"Yes," Clarke made the decision that she would believe what Bellamy said, that he did not mean any harm toward Octavia. "I spoke with Senator Blake, yesterday. He said that Octavia has nothing to fear from him. He only wishes to know her, give her a status and a name if she accepts. He does not care that she does not share his full blood." Clarke took a step closer to Lexa, looking up into the green eyes that burned into her soul. "You don't have to trust his word, but I believe him. In this instance, I do trust him, so you can trust me."

Lexa kept her gaze on Clarke, searching her eyes for anything out of the ordinary, to see if she was perhaps forced to say this. But Lexa found no such thing. "I do trust you, Clarke."

"I know how hard this must be for you, considering what she means to you and what she is to you."

"I have no trouble trusting you, if you believe him, so do I. I will get word to Octavia."

Clarke smiled earnestly, only now taking Lexa's full appearance in since she could feel a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Bellamy would be satisfied with that answer, for the time being anyway. "You didn't braid your hair today. I've never seen it like this."

Lexa ran a hand through her loose hair; that was what she forgot. "My apologies, I must have forgotten. I'll get it done and come back. Thank you for the news about Octavia, I was actually meaning to ask you if you would speak to the Senator."

"Nonsense, you're not going anywhere. If it were up to me you would have your hair this way every day. It's beautiful." Clarke tucked a loose strand of hair behind Lexa's ear which earned her a coy smile. "And it's a pleasure, I suppose. You must be more than grateful I imagine because your final fight is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"It is, Octavia probably would not have missed it though. She would've showed up even if it costed her, her life because she knows how much this entire event means to me. At least now she would be safe in doing it."

Clarke placed both of her hands on Lexa's breastplate, over where her heart would be. "Are you sure you want to face them? Josephine and Gabriel ... I know you have compassion but they do not, they will not hesitate to kill you or Octavia."

Lexa returned the gesture, placing her left hand over both of Clarke's that rested on her chest. She couldn't get herself to do what she needed to do. She couldn't get herself to tell Clarke that they should end their budding affair. Clarke's presence made it impossible for Lexa to think about anything other than the peace she brought.

"I know you think our ways are harsh but it is our way of life since childhood. It is the only way some will find the freedom they seek and for me, Clarke, it is the only way I can survive the demons of my past that haunt me. This will be my legacy."

A change came to Clarke's blue eyes as her eyebrows furrowed. The two women were impossibly close to one another and neither was backing down, not this time. "Shouldn't your legacy be about more than just surviving? Don't you deserve better than that?"

Lexa's eyes not once left Clarke's as she speaks to not only her, but to her soul as well. It had returned piece by piece the more she fell for the woman she swore to serve and protect with her life.

"Maybe I do."

Lexa closed the gap between them, softly resting her hand on the nape of Clarke's neck, gently ushering her closer. She kisses Clarke tenderly yet softly, careful as if she would break under her touch.

Slowly, they explored each other's lips with great care, uncaring if someone was to walk in now, but luckily no one does. This moment was to be never ruined and it would go on to be remembered until the end of time itself.

Clarke eagerly matched Lexa's pace, astounded at how soft the Gladiatrix's lips in fact were. This was what she had been waiting for; only for Lexa to finally cross every single boundary set but her father's shadow still arrogantly loomed. 

It was only when Lexa tilted her head to readjust their kiss that Clarke softly pushed back on Lexa's chest, where her hands still rested covered by Lexa's own hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just—"

"I understand..." Lexa says, her lips still slightly parted and all of her walls crashing down on each other. She finally allowed herself to be vulnerable and she felt absolutely no regret for letting it happen, Clarke was worth it.

"I'm just afraid ... it's not you. I've wanted this for so long; I've wanted you for so long but I'm set to marry a man I don't love. I want to be with you, at least for now, I do, I don't know what the future holds but for now this is what I want ... if you would have me of course." Clarke pressed her palm to her forehead, closing her eyes in frustration. "Gods, I'm such a fool, I keep assuming things, what if this isn't what you want too?"

Lexa moved her hand from Clarke's neck to her cheek, softly soothing her thumb over it. "If this wasn't what I wanted, I would not be standing here. The day I saw you in the market; the moment I looked into your eyes something inside of me knew that you will be the one I live for. You were a complete stranger but my broken heart sought yours."

Lexa was right and Clarke knew it because she felt something too that day, something she didn't understand but it was as clear as day itself now. "I will be part of your legacy and you will be part of mine, and I am content with that if you are." Lexa's words were soft, her lips lingering and teasing over Clarke's again before she captured them again with her own.

A pronounced knock rang on Clarke's door, giving neither a fright just a call back to reality. "I'm perfectly content with that, now get the door while I go to the backroom and compose myself." With one last peck, Lexa lets Clarke move from her grasp.

She felt like a fool for even thinking she could end things with Clarke. It would have never lasted; they were both too stubborn to let anything go that they both desperately desired; each other.

Apparently, Lexa took too long to reach the door, but then again, she felt glued to the spot she was standing in, lost in the daze that is Clarke Gryphem as she walked away from her. Clarke's sweet intoxicating scent still made Lexa's head spin and she knew she would never grow tired of it.

As the door swung open, none other than Senator Blake walked in, leaving his four Praetorian outside.

"Alexandria, I thought I would find you here." He extended his arm to her in greeting as he always did, if Bellamy had anything other than his signature smile, it was his good manners. "General, how can I be of service?" The gods had a sense of humor of their own to have her grip arms with the man who was set to marry the woman she desired.

"The hunt is starting soon; we were looking for you and I figured I would find you here. Thought I would knock two birds out of a tree with one stone seeing I was meaning to come see my betrothed as well."

There it was again; the intense feeling of loathing Lexa had felt for her General. There was something about him that was so easily loathed but added on top of that was the fact that he would get someone she wanted.

Clarke returned from the back room, her smile falling when she sees that its Senator Blake. She so dearly hoped that it would be anyone but him, even Finn would have been better because she could at least send his sorry soul away.

"Senator, greetings, what are you doing here?"

Bellamy shrugged, an easy laugh coming from his mouth. "Do I need a reason to come see you?"

Clarke dipped her head, clasping her hands in front of her, sparing a look in Lexa's direction. "No, of course not, my apologies. I did not mean for it to sound rude; I'm just shocked to see you I suppose. I said I would send for you." Clarke averted her gaze to Lexa, who had moved away from them, making herself unknown. "Alexandria, would you mind waiting outside?"

"I think she can stay, don't you? You know why I'm here, Clarke, it does concern Alexandria after all."

Lexa was confused as to what was going on. Clarke never sent her out anymore when someone came to talk to her and Senator Blake seemed adamant that she in fact stayed. But what did he mean that it concerned her?

"Very well, she did not tell me of Octavia's whereabouts, as I told you she wouldn't. But I did convey your message to her, that you only wish to know Octavia. I believe it is up to her to decide if she chooses to trust you. I will not play your messenger again, if you wish to ask or tell Alexandria something, do it yourself." Clarke was confident when she spoke, unafraid of Senator Blake or what he could possibly do. Lexa's presence brought that out of her, confidence and fearlessness. "You are her General after all, I'm only the Empress she resents to guard each day. Whatever your little birds tell you, it is not true and your extortion you attempted to use on me is fruitless."

Bellamy raised his hand to Lexa, gesturing for her to come closer. His eyes were still locked on Clarke's and she showed no sign of falter. Lexa on the other hand only wearily approached, wondering what in the world Clarke was talking about. She didn't resent her and she never had and she doubted she ever would.

"You may speak freely and whatever you say, I will not take personally. Explain to Senator Blake how much you have hated to guard me each day because he is convinced that we have some sort of friendship."

"But Empress—"

"She said speak freely, Alexandria." Bellamy's order was clear, his voice demanding and impatient. "Is it true? Do you resent her?"

Lexa cleared her throat and puffed her chest. This would be the biggest lie she would ever have told but she understood what Clarke wanted her to say. "Yes, General, I do. She's among the most selfish people I have ever met and she does not accept my values. The Empress refuses to accept that I was born to kill and she in return resents me for it too. However, the Emperor has put me in her guard to protect her and not for us to have a friendship. Besides, I believe I can serve my duty better if she and I don't like each other. General, I am sure that you understand the saying of duty does not mix well with feelings. A friendship could be toxic and cloud my judgment when danger comes."

Bellamy raised his chin, his eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps he had been wrong indeed and the handful of servants were lying. After all their stories were all too familiar, almost sounding rehearsed. "Knowing this, would you request a new guard, Clarke?"

"No. She's among the best with a sword in the entire capital. I would choose to have no one else in my guard. I could care less about her resentment since the feeling is mutual. It's beyond sickening that anyone could even think they were born to kill and would have no other aspiration farther than that." Clarke looked at Lexa with the best facade of disgust she could conjure up.

Satisfied, Bellamy nodded his head. He made a mental note to remove the servants that only scouted for him; clearly, they had been incompetent and only spun stories that would earn them a quick coin. "Very well then, Alexandria, what do you decide? Do you believe that I will not hurt our sister?" Suddenly he raised a finger, coming up with a deal he knew Lexa could not resist since she so clearly made it known that she thirsted for blood. "Let us have an agreement, if I harm our sister in any sort of way, you may kill me yourself without consequence. Clarke being the witness of this agreement."

Lexa looked to Clarke that only nodded at her once in confirmation. This was a sweetener to the deal. She would've told Octavia to come out of hiding either way, with or without this deal simply because she trusted in Clarke's belief.

"Agreed then, General. If you lay a hand on her, I will kill you."

An evil grin made its way to Bellamy's lips. Today he had finally seen a different side to the Gladiatrix that served under him. She was the perfect killing machine and for a slight second, he even considered recommending her in the General selection that will be shipped out to different corners of the Roman Empire soon.

"It is decided then. Get Octavia to the palace at your earliest convenience. Furthermore, the hunting party leaves soon, get yourself clad comfortably, and meet us at the gate. Bring your daggers and leave your swords."

With a respectful nod in Clarke's direction, Bellamy turns and sees himself out. Once the door closed, both women continued to stare in its direction, waiting to hear the clatter of the Pratorians armour indicating that they have in fact left.

"I can feel the resentment ooze from you, Clarke."

"Shut up, that was the performance of the century." Clarke matched the teasing smile Lexa showed back to her. "Feelings do not mix well with duty? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"I didn't have a lot of preparation; I was put on the spot. It seemed like a valid thing to say, don't you agree?" Lexa snaked her arms around Clarke, pulling her closer, aligning their hips. "Oh, and how sickening is it that I was born to kill, I think that was a wonderful touch to add. You were really convincing, even I almost believed you."

Clarke ghosted her lips over Lexa's, pulling away each time just before Lexa would capture her lips. "I should have told him how much I hated when you made me scream your name in the middle of the capital. I should have told him how much I wanted you to do it again."

She was feeling particularly thrilled about them getting away with this affair. Even now Lexa looked at her with a certain hunger that she would not mind satisfying right at that very moment. Lexa herself felt enthralled but it was for a different reason, just the mere mention of that day from Clarke's lips was enough to get her excited.

In haste Lexa crashed her lips into Clarke's desperate to feel her again. A fire was ignited inside of her and was burning violently, ready to destroy anything and everything in its path. Her fingers dug into Clarke's hot skin under her dress and Clarke's own fingers tangled in her guard's soft brown locks.

Clarke took Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth before she fought back in search of dominance. But before Lexa allowed herself to get completely lost in Clarke and entirely skip the hunt she volunteered for; she separated her lips from Clarke's.

Both women were breathing heavily, unable to speak. Their lips were bruised already and Clarke had undone two clips of Lexa's armour somewhere in between their clashing tongues and teeth. "I have to go, but I'll be back later, you have my word." Lexa said breathy, leaning her forehead against Clarke's. "Skip it and stay."

"Stop leading me into temptation, Empress. I succumb easily under your touch." Clarke snuck a hand into the opening of Lexa's now almost undone armour, all the way under her shirt. Lexa's skin was like fire, hot under her touch. Clarke's hand was directly on the wolf's claw marks that were still sensitive up until this day. "I'll be back, I swear it."

"I'm holding you to your word, don't disappoint me." Clarke kissed Lexa's lips again, this time delicately, just tasting her one last time. "Be safe." Slowly dragging her fingertips over Lexa's skin, she removes her hand from underneath the armour.

//

The sun was close to setting over the seven hills of Rome, and they still had no luck in finding an animal to hunt. They stumbled upon many hooved tracks, but the tracker's attempts to follow them were futile. The snow was falling too fast and too thickly and covered each track before they reached its source. The odd hoot of owls close and far echoed through the vast night atmosphere.

A pack of wolves had also made themselves known not so long ago. The hunters may have been tracking herbivores but those carnivores were tracking the hunters themselves. Food had been scarce to the wolves too and they weren't too picky about the scents they followed. 

Lexa was trailing behind with a young man that spoke nothing but Latin. He had been talking her ear off but she hardly paid attention, only occasionally answering him when it was absolutely necessary. Her mind was somewhere completely different. From her final fight the coming day to speaking with Octavia once she gets back to the city tonight and then finally going back to Clarke's quarters.

Absentmindedly she tightened the clips on her coat and readjusted the quiver that hung over her shoulder. Her hands were at freezing point and whenever she flexed her fingers just to get the blood flowing to them again, the ache was tremendous.

At the gate they were all given boots lined with fur. It was an interesting change from the sandals she was used to and quite frankly she didn't even know that such inventions existed but they worked brilliantly while tracking through the snow.

The snow was soft, not yet solidified and with each step they took, it reached the middle over their shins. She was glad she opted to wear trousers instead of the tunics some of the men chose to wear. Their skin had turned an odd shade of pale and was clearly suffering from the cold.

Bellamy was leading them, him too clad in a thick coat and trousers. Lexa could tell he was inexperienced, uncaring of the rare brittle twigs he stepped on, making them snap under his weight. Such sound traveled far in the quiet of darkness, it was no wonder they had found nothing. Every single animal probably heard them coming before even seeing them.

Lexa decided to pick up her pace through the snow, making her way to the very front next to Bellamy. "General, the sun is setting, do you not think it will be wise for us to return to the city. We cannot hunt in the dark, we have no vision and the wolves are drawing close."

He ignored her at first, not wanting to admit that she was probably right. His legs were burning from all the walking they had done and the thick snow wasn't helping his case. Even in the cold, he could feel that he was starting to sweat under his coat.

"Perhaps but we also can't go back empty-handed."

Lexa was getting annoyed with him and had long started to regret for even volunteering for the hunt. She thought someone trained would be leading them, not Bellamy that wouldn't allow his ego to be bruised by an unsuccessful hunt. "We also can't go back once the wolves corner us."

A rustling came from a thicket in front of them and Lexa's primal instincts caught alight. Again, she wasn't the best hunter but she knew what to listen for. She raised her hand into the air, gesturing for everyone behind them to halt.

Bellamy looked around him confused since he had not heard anything. " _Audi, vide, tace._ " Lexa instructs, slowly walking toward the thicket by herself. As softly as possible she pulled an arrow from the quiver and centered it in the bow.

She pushed away some of the leaves from the thicket with the tip of the arrow, trying to see what was inside of it. A muffled snort came from within and she just barely recognized the outlines of a large boar.

The string of the bow creaked as she pulled the arrow back, after aligning it with a spot close to the boar's heart, she released the arrow making it whistle through the branches and finally cutting its way into the boar's side.

Loud squeals filled the air, indicating that she had clearly missed his heart. Lexa dropped her bow and launched herself into the thicket, breaking every single branch in her way. After drawing her dagger from its sheath, she swiftly slices the boar's throat, silencing its cries of agony.

"Quickly, get it out of here and make haste to the city! The wolves won't take long to find us now!" A few men desperately ran through the high snow, swinging their arms at their sides to gain momentum. Hot blood coated her hands but her senses were too numbed by the cold to smell the rich iron.

Four men dragged the boar from the thicket, making a red trail follow in the white snow. "To the city, quickly, we did well men!" Bellamy yelled proudly as if he had done anything. He patted each man on the back that passed him, the boar on their shoulders.

Their pace was slightly faster than before but they were too busy celebrating a supposed victory. Lexa trailed behind again, next to the young Latin man who smiled at her valiantly now. " _Bene fecistis._ "

" _Gratias ago tibi valde._ " She returned a smile before she picked up snow, attempting to remove the blood from her hands. Lexa was grateful to go back to the city and to make sure she never goes hunting with General Blake again.

The wolves howling was dreadfully close and they had clearly been following the fresh smell of blood that so eagerly flowed from the boar's throat. When the majority of the men turned around, the pack of wolves looked back at them.

A wolf as white as snow itself, stood proudly in front of its pack, impatiently stomping its paws in the snow. "Go! Run! Drop the boar if you must!" Lexa shoved the young man in front of her toward the direction of the palace before she fell in full out sprint behind him.

"Do not drop that pig or I will drop your head!" Bellamy yelled as he stopped, waiting for all the men to pass him. He probably wouldn't actually carry out his threat but it surely encouraged the men holding the pig to run even faster.

At least thirteen wolves were hot on their tracks and it became painfully obvious that there was no way that they would be able to outrun them. "My apologies boy!" Taking the cowardly way out, Bellamy slices the achilles tendon of the Latin boy as he passes him.

Lexa watched the boy fall and wail a cry of pain as his blood now too tainted the snow. He clawed at his heel where blood spewed out and he even attempted to get up. This wasn't right and she knew it. Lexa sprinted back to the boy, lifting him from the snow, hooking his arm over her shoulders.

"Leave him! That's an order Alexandria!"

The first white wolf caught up to them and sank his teeth into the boy's heel and he cried another shout of pain. Lexa hadn't even realized how close this wolf was and drops the boy when the savage animal pulls back and tears off a piece of flesh.

While chewing on his piece of meat, another wolf approached, the hair on his back raised and his teeth bared. Occasionally his tongue came through its sharp teeth, licking eagerly as it stalked closer.

"Alexandria get away from him, it's too late!" All of the hunters were far away from them already, only their torches of fire still visible. Bellamy was a few feet from Lexa that crouched over the boy, trying to shield him and come up with a plan.

The second wolf lunged at her but she didn't bother to move out of its way. It's teeth sunk into her forearm, easily going through her coat. It was times likes these she wished she wore her bracers but had neglected to.

She grunted at first but soon screamed when the wolf pulled back, taking her arm with him. Out of instinct, her fist flew up, angrily hitting at the wolf's jaw and head. The animal showed no mercy as its teeth sunk in deeper into her arm, it yanked its head side to side, trying to tear off a piece. Lexa continued to hit the wolf with her bare fist, but it was showing no sign of letting go. it was hungry and determined to get himself meat.

Before Lexa realized it, Bellamy was at her side again with his spear which he thrusts through the side of the wolf, making it exit on the other side.

The wolf left Lexa's arm immediately, biting at his own side, trying to reach the rod that was stuck right through him. "Come on! Deny me again and I will leave you here with the boy!"

Lexa rushed to her feet, accepting that there was nothing she could do for the innocent boy anymore. " _Ave atque vale!_ " She exclaims quickly before Bellamy drags her away from the boy that still wailed in pain, tears mercilessly flowing down his cheeks.

Lexa gripped her hand over the exposed wound on her arm, trying to stop the blood best she could. Her new coat was ruined, slathered in pigs' blood, a young boy's blood, and her own blood. 

The boy's screams soon stopped, whether they were too far away or if he died, Lexa doesn't know but adrenaline and anger flowed through her veins. Once they reached the city's gates, a few of the men were inside already, waiting for General Blake and Lexa to return.

As the gate closed behind them and the cheers erupted from the small crowd, Bellamy found his shoulder in a tight grip and being spun around. A hard thud connected with his jaw, sending him straight to the cold street.

Lexa towered over him, continuing her onslaught, not minding the pain that shot through her arm each time her fist connected with his face. "How dare you?! He was a child! And you left him for dead, you are the cause of his death!"

A few Praetorians pulled Lexa off of Bellamy but she didn't try to escape their hold on her, her adrenaline was running out and she got out what she wished to. Bellamy rolled to his side, his hand on his face trying to subdue the blood that flowed from his nose.

"It was him or all of us, you understand that. Sometimes sacrifices are the only things we can make in order to survive." He spat to his side; blood mixed with saliva landing on the snow. "I understand why you're angry and I would be too were I you, but I stopped being naïve a long time ago. Fix your act, if you thought that was brutal, ready yourself for war because it is coming and it waits for no one."

Bellamy walked away from the crowd, spitting blood again. He didn't bother to retaliate because truly, he did understand. He wasn't even angry that she had humiliated him in front of others. Even if he didn't understand her reasoning, he would still never strike a woman.

"You landed a few good shots, you have no idea how jealous I am of you." Lincoln says as he stands next to Lexa, watching Bellamy walking away, not partaking in the celebration. "Do you want me to clean your arm? It looks terrible."

Lexa nodded her head, slumping her shoulders. With her rush passing, she felt exhausted and even considered skipping the trip to Venus' home in order to speak with Octavia. "Yes, please, not only does it look terrible but it feels terrible."

//

After having her arm cleaned and wrapped in cloth, Lexa stood in front of Venus' door. It was well into the night and the moon was already high up in the sky. She wouldn't even be surprised if no one came to answer the door, but the candlelight that shined through the window gave her hope.

Luckily, someone indeed does come to answer the door after a short while. "Evening, Lexa, what are you doing here?" Adenious stood in front of her, clad in the clothing she had gotten him. It was a little big for him but nevertheless, it was much better than the clothing he had previously.

"I came to get Octavia, we have a fight in the morning and I definitely can't take part on my own."

Venus rounded the corner, her face freshly washed and her hair in neat braids. " _Salve_ , Lexa, is everything okay? It's late." She stood behind Adenious, resting her hand on his shoulder in a protective manner. Her eyes drifted to Lexa's arm that was wrapped in a white cloth, with large red dots starting to seep through.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just came to get Octavia, it's safe for her to come back to the palace." Her answer was short and sweet simply because she did not have the energy to explain further. She wanted to get herself into bed and forget about the boy that was mauled and eaten alive.

"Aden, go get Octavia and tell her to bring her belongings."

When he was gone, Venus pointed to Lexa's arm but doesn't bother to invite her inside. "What happened?"

"Wolf, I don't really wish to speak of it if you don't mind. I have had a very long day. I apologize for not being the best conversation tonight, Venus. I am not like this usually."

Venus uncrossed her arms and dismissively waved her hand, shaking her head with a small smile. "No worries, I can see you're tired. I did not mean to pry. I was just trying to make conversation."

Lexa stepped backward, away from the doorway, and awkwardly looked up and down the empty streets. There wasn't much light other than the few braziers that were starting to burn out and the half-moon along with the stars. "Are you attending the fight tomorrow? It's the last one of the year. I hear they're planning something out of the ordinary."

"Hmm, probably. My coin is on Josephine and Gabriel, I shame the poor fools the Emperor matched them against. What about you? Are you putting your coin on them as well?"

Lexa laughed harshly. It wasn't of purpose, she was just laughing at the fact that she knew full well that she and Octavia were the so-called fools that are matched up against Josephine and Gabriel. "I suppose my coin will be on myself. Octavia and I are the fools matched against them. If you have seen me bare my blades then I suggest you put your coin on me as well."

"Brave now are we?" Venus was teasing, Lexa could tell as much and perhaps there was a tone of flirtation as well? She wasn't sure, she was too tired to even begin to try comprehend any sort of social cues. "If you're so confident then, of course, I will place my bets on you, good luck. Perhaps after you will join me for an ale in celebration? That is if you are alive afterward."

"Perhaps. But I hope to spend my night of celebrations with another, thank you for your offer though." Venus was definitely flirting and were Clarke not on Lexa's mind, she would have definitely given thought to spending an evening with Venus.

Octavia came to the door with her armour under her arm and her duel sword sheath under her other arm. Her smile was broad and she simply couldn't wait to get out of this small dwelling. She had been inside for days and the only time she saw light was when it shined in through the few windows.

"Evening Lexa, what's going on? Do I have to leave the capital?"

"No such thing, you can come back to the palace. I had a word with Senator Blake and well, he's keen to get to know you. I have made a deal with him if he was to harm you in any sort of way."

Octavia, turned her head slightly, skeptical of what Lex had said. Adenious had in the meantime joined them at the small doorway again, taking a stance in front of his older sister again. "You mean to say that he has been searching for me for over a week just so he could get to know me and play family?"

"It would seem that way, yes. If he harms you, I have his word that I may kill him without consequence, the Empress as a witness. Perhaps they are harsh terms, but they are terms I am willing to accept if you do too."

"If I can get out of this small space, I'll take any deal. No offense meant Venus, you have a beautiful cozy home."

Venus stifled a chuckle before she jokingly pushed Octavia out the small doorway. "It was refreshing to have you here for the few days, Octavia. I surely hope it's not the last I see of you. Your company wasn't all that bad; not as bad as Lexa made it out to be."

"Very humorous of you, but if we all don't mind, I would like to head back to the palace and sleep."

"Grumpy Lexa has spoken. Thank you again, Venus, for helping me. I appreciate it very much, even though it seems my brother has been searching for me for all the right reasons apparently." Octavia and Venus shared a lingering embrace, not one that Lexa would deem just friendly or thankful exactly. It reminded her of the nights she and Clarke didn't actually want to return to their respective quarters.

" _Vale_ , Venus. I will have someone bring you aureus soon in a last thank you." Lexa thought that it would be better that this would be the last time she sees Venus simply because she was ready to let go of the last person that reminded her of Costia. Costia herself was to be always remembered but not to be dwelled on again.

Once they departed Venus' home after saying farewell to Adenious as well, the streets were quiet again. They walked side by side and every now and then they looked at a brazier just starting to burn out. "What exactly did he say, Lexa? Does he really wish to know me?"

"I don't know what he exactly said, Clarke only told me an excerpt of it. He wants to know you and give you a name, make you known as his relative. I suppose he wants to give you his name if you accept it. But if anything goes wrong or he says anything wrong, promise you will tell me."

"Already playing the big sister role huh? I like it. You know we only differ in a year ... I've been thinking about it many nights and that's the conclusion I came up with. After Bellamy reminded me of the horrible stories in his father's journal, I started to remember some things vaguely."

Lexa hooked her uninjured arm over Octavia's shoulder, pulling her into a half embrace. "If you ever want to talk about it, I will listen. I'm still struggling to comprehend the idea that we actually share blood and that we shared a father. I cannot be the only one that finds it odd."

"You're not, it is pretty mad. Maximus was our father and somehow, we ended up in the same city far away against all odds. I grew up with someone that had been my half-sister all this time as well. You considered me your family since day one and I couldn't be more grateful."

"Remember that when Bellamy asks if you want his name. I believe at heart and according to your birthright, you are a Silvestre. My only living relative and I love you beyond belief." Although Lexa was beyond tired, she wouldn't have had this particular moment any other time. She wanted Octavia to know how much she exactly meant to her.

"I love you too, Lexa."

They had reached where Octavia's quarters used to be but the door now seemed to be locked. "I suppose they have given your room to someone else or perhaps your powerful brother has made sure no one snoops around in it." Lexa joked, earning her a soft punch to her shoulder. "Not funny, quite frankly I'm not even sure if I'm ready to actually call him my brother openly."

"You will probably get used to it. Use my bed tonight, I will be there shortly. I promised Clarke that I would go to see her once I came back from the hunt."

"The hunt?" Octavia's eyes glided over Lexa's arm which has had her curious all night, but she seemingly forgot to ask what had happened. "Right, we'll talk about it another time. Go fulfill your sexual duties." This time Octavia was the one to tease Lexa.

"Stop, and don't ever say that again. I am her guard and nothing more." Lexa quirked her eyebrow at Octavia, a smirk coating her lips to let her know that she indeed was being sarcastic. "We'll talk later or in the morning. Rest so long, we have a long day ahead tomorrow, from what I hear Josephine and Gabriel are not individuals to be underestimated."

"You shouldn't stay up too late either. See you later." They separated from one another, Octavia going into Lexa's quarters and Lexa slowly walking down the corridor toward Clarke's room. It felt as if each statue she passed judgingly stared at her.

Once Lexa reached Clarke's quarters, she didn't bother to knock before she entered, for she barely saw any light shining through underneath Clarke's door. Lexa closed the door as softly as possible behind her, finding that the room was only lit by three candles. Clarke was already sound asleep under her furs.

Watching her every single step, careful not to bump into any furniture, Lexa finally makes it to Clarke's bedside. All of Clarke's braids and jewelry were removed already and it was clear that she was up waiting because she laid in a particularly uncomfortable position.

Lexa sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly leaning over, placing a soft kiss on the Empress' forehead. "Rest well, Clarke." She soothed the back of her hand over Clarke's cheek with the greatest care, careful not to wake her up but the attempt was unsuccessful.

Slowly, Clarke's beautiful eyes fluttered open, a lazy smile crossing her lips. " _Benigne ades._ "

"Just waking up and you're already speaking Latin to me, I'm impressed. I promised you I would come here once I returned." Clarke lazily sat up in her bed and rested her hand on Lexa's thigh. "You're freezing cold, how did the hunt go? Did you find anything?"

"A boar and a pack of wolves. We managed to get the boar back in one piece so surely there will be a feast tomorrow night."

Clarke invitingly lifted her furs, draping it over Lexa's cold skin. "Get in bed with me, just until you're warm again at least. Then you are welcome to run off again."

"Do I have to run off? Because I am not sure if I can even do any walking off right now."

Clarke softly chuckled at Lexa's attempt at a joke, savoring the moment. "Barricade my door and you're welcome to stay the entirety of the night." 

Lexa stood up from the bed and made her way to the door. "You plead a convincing case, I will accept your offer seeing I already have someone in my bed." Lexa placed the wooden bar in its hinges, blocking the door from opening from the outside. "Octavia, I mean, she is in my bed. Her room is closed so I offered my bed to her."

"You had me worried for a moment. You must be pleased that she's back." Lexa removed her fur-lined boots on her way to Clarke's bed, along with the slightly blood-stained shirt she wore. When Lincoln cleaned and bandaged her wound earlier, blood accidentally dripped onto her shirt. "What happened to your arm? Were you hurt?"

"Hmm, it would turn out that it was possible to loathe your coming husband more than I loathed him already. He was the cause of a young man's death tonight. I tried to help the boy and a wolf grabbed onto my arm." Clarke lifted the furs, allowing Lexa to get into her bed with ease.

Clarke had a worried expression etched into her delicate features, a clear crease above her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Lexa." That was all she managed, not knowing what else more to say to Lexa who clearly still looked troubled by what Bellamy did. Clarke pulled the furs up higher, covering both of their bodies. Once Lexa looked down and was met with Clarke's soft eyes, she could feel all her worries dissipate.

Carefully Lexa dipped her head, hooking her finger under Clarke's chin, raising it for her to press a soft kiss to her lips. " _Os meum es pace._ " Lexa had not felt as much peace in a very long time and the serene feeling made itself home in her heart. "You are my peace too..."

After sharing a slow meaningful kiss, Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa's. "You should rest, tomorrow is an important day for you."

Lexa was struggling to keep her eyes open as Clarke's warmth enveloped her. "Are you comfortable?" Clarke draped her arm over Lexa's abdomen and rested her head on Lexa's chest that slowly rose and fell as she breathed out a peaceful breath. "More than I have been in a very long time. "


	21. Chapter 20

Once Clarke awoke from among the most peaceful slumbers she had ever had, she finds her bed cold and empty. In the haze of sleep, she reached over but did not find the woman that whispered sweet nothings into her ear the previous night.

At first, she was disappointed but figured it was for the best. Nevertheless, she was looking forward to waking up to Lexa's beautiful face, but perhaps she will one day and that was enough to drag her out of her short-lived somber state.

The smell of scrumptious food filled her senses and that was more than enough encouragement for Clarke to get out of bed for she was starving. "Since when do you barricade your door? Were you feeling unsafe or are you perhaps taking part in questionable activities?"

Clarke clutched at her chest dramatically, getting a fright from her maiden Raven that comes from the backroom. "Good morning to you too, I do love to start my mornings with your interrogations." The Empress indulged in the sliced fruit first, saving the meat for last. "Don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

"Oh, but I do, why else would I ask? Who is the lucky suiter? Have you finally given in to your husband-to-be?" Clarke snorted at Raven's presumption. She would never give in to Bellamy even if he was to change his mind about her sexually. Raven already knew who was in Clarke's room but she wanted the Empress to admit it.

"No one you should break your head over." Clarke says simply, pouring herself a cup of the hot tea shipped all the way from her homeland. She crossed her one leg over the other as Raven took a seat at the table as well; a smirk on her lips and a challenge in her eye.

Raven plated some food for herself as she would each morning when she and Clarke would speak and pick each other's minds. "You know, you should tell your suiters to exit more quietly and perhaps not in broad daylight." She poured herself a cup of tea as well, taking a sip of it as she stared at Clarke who grinned back at her.

"You know, that look on your face says it all. You have an erotic perversion for the Gladiatrix and you do a terrible job at hiding it. Although, I do not blame you. As you are fond of Lexa, I am fond of Octavia. These fierce women are just extravagant creatures."

Clarke quirked her one eyebrow playfully, setting her cup back on the table. She could hear the busy city bustle since her balcony door was open already. "That is one way of explaining it. Did you see Octavia is back?" Clarke's eyes widened; no wonder the city was so particularly loud today. "Oh gods, the games. Are we late? I don't want to miss it."

Raven watched as Clarke shot up from her seat, making haste toward the back room to take a bath. "No, Clarke. They start in two candle lines, we have more than enough time to get you ready, slow down and let me eat."

Clarke was quiet while she undressed and walked into her bath. She descended the steps slowly, indulging in the water's perfect temperature. Raven followed shortly, a plate in hand as she ate her food ridiculously slowly. "The arena ... it looks different I presume. I saw them carry in a lot of things yesterday and if you have not noticed, it has also stopped snowing. The sun is out, burning as hot as ever. It seems the gods approve of the Emperor's final match-up."

"What do you mean it looks different? It's round and covered in sand, how can it change in a single day?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, placing her empty plate on a nearby table, still chewing on the last piece of meat. "I don't know, they carried in large stones, marble, and wood. Perhaps they constructed something to fit more spectators, who know, I suppose we'll see later."

Clarke accepted the body oils Raven held out to her; she was deep in thought. She was wondering how they could possibly change the arena on such short notice and if they were constructing more seating, where would they place it if they were not making the actual sandy arena smaller.

Clarke massaged the oils into her own skin as Raven started to braid her hair into intricate braids. Today was a special day and she was to look at her utmost best apparently. She had not attended the previous year's games; therefore, it was important to look dashing this year.

Once she stepped out of her bath, other servants entered and quickly dried the Empress' and applied another assortment of oils to her milky skin. She wasn't too pale but she definitely wasn't as dark-skinned as the rest of the Roman civilians.

The servants dressed Clarke in a dark grey dyed dress and accented it with a golden belt around her waist, accentuating her thin waist and perfect bust. She slipped her golden bands over each of her arms, reaching to the middle of her upper arm.

Raven brought Clarke's thin blue sash which she clipped on her dress on only one of her shoulders with the adorned Griffin pin. It hung to the length of her knee and covered the entirety of her arm. After carefully choosing the rings she would wear on the day, the servants placed the thin golden olive reeve on Clarke's head, identifying her as the Empress.

"Upon Alexandria's departure this morning, she sincerely excused herself seeing that she will not be meeting you and accompanying you to the Colosseum today. However, she did say that she will send you a protective detail and a convoy to be carried in." Raven chuckled as she applied the final touches to Clarke's outfit. "I see she knows how much you hate to dirty your dresses."

Clarke blushed, perhaps it was foolish but it was the little things that mattered to her. She merely only mentioned it once to Lexa that she hated to dirty her dresses while walking the streets of the capital and clearly her guard had been listening.

It was not common for those of opulence or the nobles to walk the streets. They were all carried around on convoys by between six and eight slaves. Convoys were wooden frames with a feather filled mattress and an abundant number of pillows as well as the finest linens. Some were fitted with satin curtains to hide the identity of the opulent.

Clarke however preferred not to be carried in convoys seeing they attracted too much attention but then again, she did not like to get her dresses dirty in the grime of the streets either. So, a comprise was in order.

As promised, a convoy was waiting at the bottom of the palace stairs surrounded by at least twenty Praetorians and eight slaves ready to lift their respective bars. "When she said protective detail, did she mean a whole legionnaire?" Raven jokes, nudging Clarke's shoulder with her own.

"Oh shut up, she just takes my safety seriously clearly. You can see how crazy the streets are today and the gangs will be particularly active today. All the nobles are in the city along with all of their coin." It was the best excuse Clarke could come up with as she felt yet another warm feeling starting to burn inside of her. It was clear how much Lexa in fact cared for her.

Both women got onto the convoy, covering the sides with the linen curtains to hide who the slaves were carrying. But then again, they might as well have left it open seeing the number of Praetorians that marched alongside and around the convoy.

It was obvious who they were carrying; clearly someone of royalty. This was evidently proved once they entered the crowded streets and civilians started to make it hard for them to pass. A few hitches took place and a few plebians were handled by the Praetorian as well without warning.

Both Clarke and Raven shared a chalice of wine each. The sun hung high above them, not showing any settler's shadow indicating that it was midday. Raven was the more adventurous one between the two women and she mercilessly smoked the dried herbs they had received from Corsica through a golden pipe.

She offered the pipe to Clarke once or twice but she refused it each time. She had tried it once and it was a less than enjoyable experience. Raven however could smoke an entire pipe by herself and would feel no effect of it.

Eventually they arrived at the Colosseum and were again closely escorted by the Praetorian up to the royal balcony. The Emperor and his wife were already seated, hand in hand and both sipping on chalices of wine. Clarke was late and she could tell as much because the crowds were patiently waiting for the Gladiators to enter the arena.

"You're here! So we can start." Jake waved his hand at his announcer and Marcus quickly stepped to his platform and started the announcement. "Yes, I'm sorry that I'm late—" Clarke looked out over the arena's grounds and she found where all the marble, stone and wood were used.

Down in the dungeons under the arena, Lexa and Octavia walked side by side. Lexa was clad in her Praetorian armour without her cape and her father's adorned golden helmet under her arm. Octavia wore the armour Lexa had gifted her and it fitted her perfectly now that it had been tailored to fit her body.

They had already completed two hours of training today in preparation for their final fight. They did not go easy on one another but with full force and both women had a cut or two but nothing major. Both were fairly confident about stepping into the arena on this day and achieving a victory. Lexa had tightly wrapped the velvet linen around her arm over the cloth that protected the teeth marks where the wolf sunk his teeth in the previous night.

Her arm ached at first when she woke up in Clarke's bed and found the Empress wrapped snugly around her. Lexa could tell she was still asleep and decided that she would leave her to rest a little longer. With a last soft kiss to Clarke's lips, Lexa scooted out of the bed careful not to wake the Empress.

"You! Gladiatrix, follow me! You will not be exiting through the same door." Octavia looked to the large man confused and then back at Lexa. "What do you mean? We're on the same side today, how can we not exit through the same door?"

The guard harshly gripped her shoulder, shoving her in front of him in the opposite direction of where the women were heading. He pulled Octavia toward a different side of the dungeons, where another exit supposedly was. "Emperor's order! Today isn't a normal day. No need to worry, your opponents are starting separately as well."

"Go, follow him, it's fine." Lexa assures. She could feel something out of the ordinary was going on. She felt uneasy but she remembered the rumors that a different match was to take place today. All she really hoped was that the Emperor wasn't forcing them all against one another; every one for themselves.

Lexa followed the large man that appeared in front of her toward the gate she would exit out of. He didn't talk much and almost came across completely mute. Normally the men down in the dungeons always interacted and started a conversation with the gladiators.

"Hand me your swords and every other hidden blades you have. I will have them returned to you after the match if you survive."

"What do you mean guard? I need them to compete, or are we doing hand to hand on this day? Is that what the special event is?"

The guard shook his head, an evil smile on his lips as he held out his hands. "No, Gladiatrix. You are to find your own weapon ... I suppose if you do not find one, you will die empty-handed." Lexa looked at the man overly confused, she did not understand a single moment nor could she imagine what in the world this man was saying.

"And this is under the Emperor's order? And not my opponents? Because if they are paying you to take my weapons, I will double whatever they are paying you, my fine sir."

"Emperor's order, Gladiatrix. I swear it on the stones of Jupiter and Juno. Josephine and Gabriel will be stripped of their weapons as well."

"Very well." She could tell the man was genuine. After handing him her weapons belt and four hidden blades, she slipped her father's helmet over her head. It felt like her very first time entering the Colosseum except without weapons this time.

As she made her way up the stairs, Lexa could see that the light of the sun was being subdued by some sort of blockage. When she reached the top of the staircase, a sort of wall was set up ten feet from the exit.

"Guard, what is this?" Lexa asks pointing at the obstructions that were never there before.

"Good luck, Gladiatrix. My coin is bet on you and your friend." He pulled the chains that raised the gate and motioned with his head for her to exit which she does slightly weary. The crowds and mobs around her cheered. She was surrounded by walls that were of stone, wood and marble.

"People of the Roman Empire!" The announcers' voice echoed through the entire arena; the crowds seemingly quiet as they listen. "Today the Emperor brings you a new event. The Labyrinth!"

"What in Hades..." Lexa mutters to herself. She was in a maze with three other people, two of them being her enemies. Josephine and Gabriel. She could only hope that they were also stripped of their weapons as the guard mentioned.

The arena was humongous, the gods alone knew how many halls this maze had. How was she to find a person, let alone a weapon? Who was to say what else was in the maze? Because letting free four people in such halls would take too long.

"The Gladiators are tasked to find their own weapons, ranging from swords, daggers, spears to bows spread across the halls! But careful Gladiators, you may encounter surprises you do not wish to find." The announcers' voice was loud and the crowds cheered with glee mixed with savagery.

Lexa looked down the hall to her right and left deciding which way she would go. "What have I gotten myself into..." She spared a glance toward where the royal balcony was and just barely caught a glance of Clarke arguing with her father.

"The victor or two victors of this match is to get their own statues in the middle of the city for all to see! And a celebration lasting sixty days in the name of the victor." Marcus raised his hands in the air, seeking the louder cheers of the mobs. "With no further ado, let the games begin!"

Out of intuition Lexa figured that she would do her best to reach the center of the maze; it would be the most likely almost guaranteed where she would find a weapon, no matter how small. She would be grateful for just a dagger.

After many left and right turns and stopping to catch her breath, she reaches a dead-end once again. Sweat had already started to form on her brow and she could clearly hear the rustling of chains and incoherent yells that sounded of struggle.

It was hard for her to identify what exactly she was hearing since the crowds were yelling all kinds of different things. Some yelled out directions but the gods alone knew which Gladiator they were trying to guide exactly.

This is sadistic she thought. Lexa had fallen in a state of confusion, her hands on her hips and turning around looking at all possible directions she could go into. Her heart was thumping in her chest already and she had not even encountered either Josephine or Gabriel.

Choosing to go right once again she saw a pedestal close to the middle of the arena where two men stood with several pots at their feet. Up on the balcony, the Emperor gestured to the men on the pedestal who were only waiting for his direction.

Lexa stood still for a moment, watching the men. Both of them picked up a pot and poured it over the side of the pedestal. "Release them!" The announcer Marcus exclaimed and again Lexa heard the sudden ripple of chains much closer than before. The men poured the next pots out over the pedestal as well; blood.

A headache formed in Lexa's head as she continued to run through the halls, the sun was shining hot on the helmet and it certainly wasn't helping the case. After another three corners, she reached a long hall with a quiver full of arrows and a bow hanging from a hook not so far away.

Quickly falling into a sprint again, Lexa ran toward it with all her might. She passed two more hallways and on the third was when she crashed through a wooden wall with something on top of her. For a moment her side ached, the burst of pain coming from the shoulder that connected with a part of her body that her armour did not fully reach. Colliding with the sand harshly Lexa quickly rolled over and slammed her elbow down three times.

Her elbow only collided with hot steel and it was making no difference. The person lifted their body and Lexa was met with an angry face and disheveled blonde hair. Josephine yanked Lexa's helmet from her head and landed a hard fist to her jaw.

Lexa moved her arm between their two bodies and lifted Josephine from her and landed her own fist, moving Josephine just slightly off her, long enough for Lexa to roll on top of her. She quickly reached for her helmet not so far from them and rammed that into Josephine's head as well, breaking her nose.

"Fuck!" Josephine yelled as Lexa scrambled off of her, running through the large hole in the wall they had just created when they crashed through it. There was no way Lexa was going to leave the quiver and bow behind. Just as her fingers wrapped around the bow, a loud roar echoed through the arena, making Lexa stop her movement.

That was not human and nor had she ever heard such a hoarse sound before, it was beyond terrifying. 

Up on the balcony again, Clarke had gotten the answer she sought. It was a maze and each of the Gladiators started on four different sides of the labyrinth. In the very center of the maze was now a circular pool of blood and the predators were drawing closer.

All three of the gladiators Clarke could see stopped on each side of the labyrinth they were the moment the feline roared before valiantly shaking its mane. Two lions from Africa now traversed the maze as well, strongly making their way toward the center where the scent of blood came from.

"Interesting touch don't you think?" Jake asks from beside Clarke. "They arrived a few days ago with their owner and he insisted that they be part of the event today. Either these gladiators kill each other or the lions kill them. These beasts haven't been fed for four days so I imagine they are quite hungry."

Clarke was speechless as she watched Lexa run down the halls, closely followed by Josephine. Lexa was frantically calling out Octavia's name and on occasion, Octavia called back as they were getting closer to one another. Gabriel on the other hand was nowhere to be seen from where Clarke stood; perhaps he was still at the very edge of the maze, not visible from the balcony. 

The senate members in the very front rows of the gallery eagerly spoke under one another, making bets on each Gladiator whether they will be killed by the animals or if the Gladiators were going to kill the animals.

Higher up in the Colosseum, Johnathan Murphen had not been too eager to make his bets on this day. The wild animals were a thorn in his side since they were so unpredictable and not even he had the faith in Lexa and Octavia that he normally had. He only hoped on the gods that they would make it out today.

"Stop running away from me!" Josephine yelled from behind Lexa. Her face was covered in blood and it had started to drip onto the breastplate of her armour and reached all way down to her tassets. She had not yet found a weapon but she was perfectly fine with beating Lexa with her bare fists.

Josephine was determined to get her statue erected and to be remembered until the end of time. Her name was going to be in the scholars' ledgers for all to see and the settlers of the Roman Empire will chant her name when she walked through the streets. Fame and riches, that was all she wanted.

Lexa ignored Josephine's demands and continued in the direction she thought she heard Octavia's voice come from but to her distaste, she reached the very center of the maze; finding the pool of blood. " _Faex..._ " Lexa muttered, hearing Josephine's hard steps still colliding with the hard soil.

"I'm in the center O! Go toward the pedestal!" Lexa swung around, pulling an arrow from the quiver and aligning it in the bow. Pulling the arrow back as far as possible, she frees it, shooting it directly at Josephine.

However, adrenaline was coursing through Josephine and she easily ducked under the tip of the arrow and the other three as well which Lexa rapidly shot in her direction. It was clear Lexa wasn't the best with a bow and that was the only thing that allowed Josephine to avoid an arrow to the chest.

As Josephine got closer, Lexa dropped the bow in her hand, holding onto the bottom of it. She treated the wooden limb as a sword's hilt and swung it at Josephine's face, leaving a deep gash over her cheek.

Another roar echoed through the arena and the sound was almost deafening. It was no longer in the distance but too close for comfort. Lexa turned around and was met with the yellow eyes of a feline she had never seen before, its mane black with tints of brown.

For a moment, Josephine forgot that Lexa was the woman she was determined to kill for they both were now faced by an animal that would not hesitate to kill either of them. "What in the gods is that?" The feline roared again and both Josephine and Lexa took a slow step backward, side by side.

"A lion I believe. Native to Africa, what the fuck is it doing in Rome?" Josephine answers lowly, following another slow step Lexa took backward. "It's attracted to the blood we just stood in." Josephine averted her eyes just slightly, spotting another two figures emerging from a different hall. It was Gabriel closely followed by Octavia, both of them freezing in place once they laid eyes on the lion as well.

"Stay still—" Lexa is interrupted by Josephine shoving her forward toward the lion. The sudden force on Lexa's back makes her almost lose her footing, making her stumble close to the lion's grasps.

The lion lunged at her, swiping its paw directly toward her head. Its entire paw does not connect with her face but its sharp nails just barely drag over her eyebrow until the middle of her cheek. A shriek of pain leaves her lips and immediately her hand flies up, covering the cuts in her skin.

The next swipe of its paw dragged over her left arm, ripping through the flesh. The lion was mercilessly coming toward her, for now only toying with its prey. She had no blade and the bow laid fair away making the arrows useless as well.

In a final lunge the lion was on top of her, making her land on the hard soil once again, its one claw scraping over her metal armour making an eerie screeching noise. In a last desperate attempt, Lexa raised her arm over her face. The lion crunched its teeth into the metal bracer but it was no match for the force his jaw elicited.

A scream so loud came from Lexa's mouth that it left her throat raw. She could feel the bracer tighten around her arm, painfully so as the metal cracked and eventually broke, cutting through the linen and into her flesh.

The lion roared again, but this time it was a roar of pain. Josephine drove a spear through the feline's shoulder blade and pushed it through farther with the utmost of her strength, laying all the weight of her body on its shaft.

Blood spewed from its pelt but for the moment it only angered the animal more. With more effort Josephine retracted the spear from the lions' body and plunged it in for a second time, this time delivering a deathblow.

The animal's heavy limp body fell on top of Lexa, were it not for her body armour she would've felt crushed under it. Josephine rolled the gigantic lion off of her opponent and offered Lexa a hand. "If anything is going to kill you, I insist it will be me."

Lexa took Josephine's hand but held her other arm close to her body as she got to her feet. Blood trailed from her eyebrow, over her cheek down to her neck. The red liquid blurred Lexa's vision and she only desperately tried to blink it away.

"Yet you still shoved me in its direction, _cunne._ " Josephine shrugged her shoulders, then wiped her own hand over her face, removing the fresh blood. "I needed a distraction to get a weapon to kill it. Can you blame me?"

"I can actually." Lexa looked down at her arm, her bracer was ruined and definitely irreparable. Blood coated her arms now, it flowed from the gashes, showing no sign of stopping soon. "What do you say we settle this fairly this time? No animals involved."

Once Octavia and Gabriel ran into one another, they too made a pact that they would kill the beast before they would engage in any sort of combat.

The mobs once screams of approval while the lion was on top Lexa had now turned into chants of distaste that the women were talking instead of being at each other's throats. Gabriel and Octavia approached them as well; clearly, they had been luckier on the front of finding weapons. Both carried two swords in each of their hands.

"That's going to make for an interesting scar." Octavia says, pointing at Lexa's face. "Save the small talk, hand her a sword fool. Let's kill each other and get it over with, I need a chalice of wine." Josephine orders before grabbing a sword from Gabriel's hand, walking away from the small group.

"May the gods be with you. I salute both of you." Gabriel says with a slight bow of his head toward both Lexa and Octavia before he follows in Josephine's direction, stopping twenty feet away. Josephine eagerly twirled the blade in her hand, waiting for the battlefield to be fair once again.

Octavia handed Lexa one of her swords. She was at a tremendous disadvantage. Her right arm was crunched inside of the bracer and her left bicep had a deep claw through it along with her forearm that was in a wolf's jaw the previous night. "Animals don't like me it seems."

Lexa opted to take the sword in her left hand, it being the least painful option. "It would seem they do not no," Octavia notes as she twirls her sword in her hand, matching Josephine's gesture. "Can you fight, Lexa?"

"Do I have a choice?" The sword was heavy in her left hand and her arm ached beyond belief. She held her other arm close to her body as she slowly walked forward, ready to face off Josephine. Octavia did the same, just sizing up Gabriel that was still a happy spirit. His smile was not of malice but of true honor.

Josephine was the first to swing her sword down on Lexa but it was blocked easily and so were the three slices that followed. Lexa notes that Josephine was clumsy with her attacks and she was driven by her emotion and not her wits.

Her attacks also didn't differ from each other, she had a clear pattern. Josephine thrusted her sword straight forward, intending for her blade to reach Lexa's neck but she dodges its sharp edge as she uses the hilt of her sword to redirect the force behind the blow.

Catching Josephine off guard, Lexa drives her injured arms shoulder directly into Josephine's jaw, sending her stumbling and disorientated. The crowds cheered violently again, excited that the women were fighting once more.

Lexa rose her sword into the air, gaining the favor of the crowds. They soon started to cheer her name in particular. She opted to play a mental game with Josephine, knowing that she was only seeking the undivided attention of the crowds. Lexa knew upon Josephine hearing that the crowds favored Lexa instead of her, would set Josephine over the edge.

With her chest violently heaving inside of her armour, Josephine angrily lunged forward and swiped her sword down mercilessly on Lexa once again with great force. Her teeth were borne and she gained ground at a tremendous pace.

Lexa allowed such, knowing with each step Josephine took in haste and each swipe of her sword, that she would soon lose her momentum and with that the will to block Lexa's coming attack.

As soon as her momentum started to slow, Lexa saw her opportunity to gain an even larger rise out of her opponent. Another jab came and Lexa blocked off the attack, strategically turning and stepping past Josephine. As she passed, making a full turn, Lexa thrusted her elbow into the back of Josephine's head, making her dominance known.

Josephine turned ruthlessly, a fire burning hot inside of her. Thinking Lexa was still close, she swung her blade again but Lexa was already walking away, her body slightly turned as she smiled. At this point, she was mocking Josephine conspicuously.

Lexa raised her sword into the air again, gaining even more favor from the crowds. Up in the Colosseum John and his counterparts couldn't place their best fast enough and the Senators themselves had started to throw their aureus around. On the royal balcony, Clarke was so indulged in the event that she was cheering her lungs out.

Jake and Abigail sat on their thrones, looking at each other with curious eyes. They knew full well that the games started with Clarke not even wanting to attend but now she clearly couldn't get enough of it. Jake returned his attention to his daughter that clapped her hands and continued to cheer, yelling her guard's name out loud.

The Emperor didn't bother to stop his daughter from acting the way the crowds did because he was just happy that she had finally started to accept the festives even though it was the final match of the season.

In the arena Octavia and Gabriel were playing games with one another, testing each other's capabilities. Neither was keen to get the fight over fast and occasionally they paid more attention to the other two women that fought not so far away from them.

"I don't want to kill you, Octavia! It would be a waste to lose a pretty face like yours." Gabriel matched the pace Octavia came at him easily, almost effortlessly. He got close to her, knocking her sword from her hand and maneuvering himself around her, wrapping his arm around her neck.

"I will not kill you otherwise the Senator will have my head. Pick up your sword, pretend to fight me, give it your all to make it look believable." Gabriel unhooked his arm from around Octavia's neck and aggressively shoved her away, creating the illusion to the crowds that he was being honorable to allow her another chance.

He spared a glance toward Josephine and Lexa who still went full force at one another. No deal was struck to spare Alexandria; only to spare Octavia.

Josephine enjoyed to use high rising attacks, swinging down toward Lexa's head. Lexa wondered on the gods who had trained her because such a tactic was only beneficial when one's opponent was staggered or disorientated.

At once Lexa crouched, blocking Josephine's blade with her own, and used her injured arm to swipe Josephine's feet out from under her. Josephine's back landed hard, sending up dust around them, and the braids in her hair starting to come loose even more.

In pain Lexa clutched her arm close to her body again as she circled Josephine that laid on the gravel. She breathed heavy breaths, trying to get air into her lungs for it had been knocked out of her upon collision.

Lexa allowed Josephine to get on her feet again since there was no honor in killing a gladiator that laid flat on their back after being merely outsmarted. It was sick perhaps, but Lexa wanted to taunt Josephine a bit longer; the only reason for it being that Josephine had caused her unrest and frequently flaunted her supposed skill.

Skill that was no match for Lexa even when she was gravely injured.

Once Josephine moved toward her again, Lexa moved the sword to her other hand that could barely hold the hilt at its tightest but she had one last humiliation to show before ending the fight. The sword was held upside down as Lexa started off in her own wave of attacks, making up ground for herself.

After Lexa's third thrust, as hoped, Josephine went on the attack again as she started to feel uneasy on the defending side. As Josephine's sword came down, Lexa was already so close that she grabbed Josephine's wrist and propped her shoulder under Josephine's armpit.

Lexa pushed down on the arm that was flexed over her shoulder. Josephine didn't expect the sudden movement as Lexa pressed her own shoulder up simultaneously, twisting her arm in a direction it should never go.

A bilious crack echoed through the arena as Josephine's shoulder broke out of its socket and she dropped her sword unwillingly. Pushing her shoulder up once again to create momentum, Lexa flung Josephine's entire body over, momentarily making her glide through the air before she landed with a hard thump again.

Slowly Lexa walked to where Josephine laid, her own chest heaving inside of her armour. She felt fatigued but had finished proving her point that Josephine could never best her, even when she was injured.

Lexa raised the tip of her sword to Josephine's neck as she placed her foot on the helpless woman's chest. Josephine's sword was far away from her and her other arm only laid awkwardly next to her. "I will not kill you today. I owe you as much for saving my life earlier. Do you accept my show of mercy on you, Josephine?"

"Alexandria!" Gabriel yelled from not so far away, seeing the woman he loved under the blade of the Gladiatrix. To him, it looked like Lexa was a short moment away from plunging her blade into Josephine's throat. "I surrender, spare her. Kill me instead."

"Very noble of you, Gabriel!" Josephine yelled to her side sarcastically before she returned her attention back to Lexa. "Yes, yes I accept your show of mercy and I am grateful."

Lexa bowed her head and removed her foot from Josephine's chest before turning herself toward the royal balcony, taking a few steps forward. Jake was already at its very edge, raising his right hand into the air to silence the violent mobs that voiced their displeasure.

"They surrender, Emperor!" Lexa yelled across the battlefield, loud enough for everyone to hear. "What is your decree?!"

Jake slightly raised his chin, a smile on his lips as he raised his thumb in the air, agreeing with the choice of mercy, surrender, and lastly, life.

At the sight, Lexa closed her eyes and breathed out a heavy breath, dropping her sword at her side. Gabriel had moved to Josephine's side in the meantime, slowly and softly soothing his knuckles over her cheek as he assessed the damages to her beautiful features.

Octavia had taken up stance next to Lexa, taking her left wrist into her grasp and raising it above their heads in victory. Lexa squealed a low cry of pain but Octavia only mocked her. "Stop being a baby, we just conquered the Colosseum!" 

A smile crept onto Lexa's lips as she dipped her head, allowing the victory to seep into her bones. Her father would've been proud as she stood here in glory and honor. She was slathered in her own blood and a lion's as well even though she did not kill it.

Both Clarke and Emperor Jake made their way down into the Colosseum closely followed by the Praetorian that held the symbolic prizes the two women were to receive now publicly. Clarke's arm was hooked in her father's, both of them with smiles of valiance plastered on their features.

Once they exited into the arena the musical horns sounded and the crowds cheered again as they laid eyes on their rulers. The Empress and Emperor waived their hands in the air, acknowledging the praise they were receiving.

The Gryphem banners dropped from the Colosseum walls, signaling that it was the end of this annual festives. Baskets of flower petals were circulating among the crowds and soon it was raining red and white rose petals all throughout.

It was a magical scene to witness indeed.

As the Emperor and Clarke finally reached the two bloodied women, Jake gestured for the two Praetorian to step forward with the delicately carved wooden boxes they held.

"My people of Rome!" Jake exclaims as he takes the wooden sword from one of the boxes. "For any gladiator that steps onto the battlefield and emerges victorious, there is no greater honor than the _ridus_." He intently inspected the object he held. Beautifully carved into the entire blade of it was the word " _Liberatio_ " referring to the freeing of a Gladiator once they come out victorious.

"This wooden sword is only awarded to the Gladiators whose ability transcends the battleground. Whose victories defy description and those who have proven themselves superior to all others. Their victories are witnessed by the eyes of the people, their Emperor, and the gods!"

The Colosseum was quiet and only the Emperors' strong voice could be heard all throughout.

"These two women are such Gladiators. Undefeated on the battleground. Both feared and revered by their opponents. They have done more than enough to earn these swords." Jake gestured for Clarke to retrieve the other sword from the wooden case.

Lexa and Octavia both stepped forward. Octavia kneeled in front of the Emperor and Lexa kneeled in front of Clarke. She was ashamed yet honored to be like this in front of the woman she had grown so fond of. Ashamed because of the state she was in, caked in blood but honored because she would not kneel in front of another.

"Although neither of them entered these walls as slaves but upon their own accord, they emerged victoriously. These two spectacular women came here to entertain you and only you, my people!"

Jake was sure to make this a spectacle for his people, knowing they would honor him later as well.

With much pain, Lexa reached forward to receive the sword offered to her. Clarke looked back at her with a proud smile but yet still a worried look in her eyes about the state Lexa was in. Her beautiful features ruined by the claw of an African Lion.

Yet, they were not ruined in fact, Clarke was sure the coming scar would only make her more beautiful and fiercer to the eye once she was clean.

One of the close friends Lexa had made within the Praetorian named Quintus and the adonis Gabriel, came from behind and lifted her upon their shoulders, celebrating her victory and honor.

Lincoln also removed his helmet and raised Octavia onto his shoulders as she thrusted her sword into the air. The crowds went mad as the Praetorian and one honorable past victor of the Colosseum carried the new victorious Gladiatrices on their shoulders.

This day marked the greatest celebration to date of the Colosseum games. The arena's sixtieth celebration and soon both women's statues were to be built and sixty days of celebration was to take place.

//

Defeated screams came from inside Lexa's quarters, clearly heard even through the heavy closed wooden door. Clarke only stood outside next to Octavia, either woman opting not to enter into any sort of conversation.

Inside Lexa's quarters, she sat on one of her dining chairs and was surrounded by four healers including Valentina as well as the blacksmith Ilian that had crafted her armour and blades. Two healers were hard at work sewing closed the gashes the lion's claw left on Lexa's left arm.

The third healer handed wet cloths to the two healers that sewed and to Valentina whenever they requested a new cloth. Valentina was cleaning the claw marks over Lexa's eye which was the least painful of all her wounds.

Both her arms were strapped to either of the armrests, retraining her from moving and jerking her arms whenever pain shot through them. Ilian had brought some of his tools but he was unsure how he would proceed to remove the crushed bracer around Lexa's arm.

In the last choice after trying to pry the pieces of bracer loose with tongs, he resulted to his very last option: A hammer and a chisel to break the remaining pieces, splitting it down the middle. "Why on the gods did I choose to wear this bracer today!" Lexa choked through gritted teeth.

Valentina snorted a laugh at Lexa's rhetorical question. "From what I can see and tell so far, it's the only reason that beastly animal didn't crush right through your arm. Were it your other bracer that wasn't complete metal you would no longer have a forearm."

Ilian placed his chisel where intended and struck his hammers head on it for the very first time earning a shrieking scream. Three more hits followed and only a small piece of the metal broke farther apart. "The real question is, why am I such a good craftsman?"

"That's not humorous Ilian." Lexa says again through gritted teeth, her eyes burning into him. The other two healers sewing Lexa's arm snickered to themselves as they only then finished the very first line. Three more remained and the center two were the deepest.

From the outside, both Clarke and Octavia heard another collection of defeated screams and yelps. Each scream followed a tang of metal connecting with metal. "Can they not hear they're hurting her or are they too thick?"

"I'm sure they're doing their best not to hurt her, Empress. You must understand that her injuries are among the worst she had ever experienced. She is used to the cold slice of a blade but not claws the size of that beast and especially not its jaw that crunched down on her arm like a scrumptious piece of meat."

Clarke shook her head, making her way to the door. "I will no longer hear this while I stand out here helpless."

Once the door opened, all the healers and Ilian looked up to see who had come through the door. "Empress, it would be better if you stay outside while we work here. This is no place for someone of your status." Valentina says, shooting Clarke a pleading look, almost begging her to leave.

"Shut your mouth!"

Clarke stood in front of Lexa, looking down at the women whose skin was coated in sweat. She refused to lift her head and expose her face for she did not want Clarke to see her this way. Her face was red and the claw marks across her eye burned hot, the skin being irritated beyond belief.

"I do not want you to see me this way, Empress, please." Lexa herself pleaded with Clarke. Scars were her biggest insecurity and now she would harbor one across her arm and unfortunately, across her delicate features as well. "Please, Clarke."

Understanding without Lexa saying aloud why she would not look Clarke in the eye, the Empress walks around her guard. As soft as ever she places both of her hands on the top of Lexa's shoulder, softly squeezing both of them, letting Lexa know that she was there for her.

With a nod in Ilian's direction from Clarke, he continued his work on the bracer. Lexa closed her eyes tightly and heavily bit on her lips, trying to contain the screams that threatened to escape her. "It's okay...I'm here." Clarke whispered close to Lexa's ear while she soothed her thumbs over Lexa's exposed skin. "You're okay..."

Unable to contain her whimpers any longer, a wail bursts from Lexa's mouth as she slumped in the chair. Tears mercilessly flowed from her eyes and stained her cheeks. She dropped her head back against the backrest of the chair, desperately looking for Clarke's eyes.

Clarke looked down at the woman she had never seen so broken; not once. "Please, stop," Lexa says choking on her tears, making her body jerk with sobs. "I can't take any more, please." Lexa's eyes shined brightly with fresh tears and her lips quivered. The three lines over her eye inflamed.

Ilian shook his head in Clarke's direction. He was very close to done and if he were to continue later, the pain would be even worse. "I'm almost done, I swear it. Maybe five more shots and I'll be able to take it off."

"Clarke, please, tell him to stop." Lexa slammed her foot onto the marble floor, struggling under the constraints that tied her to the chair. "It's going to be okay; I promise. He's almost done, just hold on for a little longer." Clarke nodded at Ilian again and he placed his chisel on the last piece of metal.

More hysteria followed and Lexa's screams traveled the halls of the palace, often frightening to the servants that passed by her quarters. She screamed until her throat was raw and tears blurred her vision but eventually unconsciousness followed.

When she eventually does awaken, she was no longer strapped to the chair but laid comfy on her bed, surrounded by furs. Blinking a few times and readjusting her arm slightly makes regret follow immediately.

Lexa could hear the festivities coming from the great hall, loud laughter and joyous music being performed filled the atmosphere. She hesitantly reached for her face, feeling for the claw mark she prayed wasn't there but evidently, the pain confirmed that it was as real as day.

"Don't pull your face that way, it will wrinkle." Clarke joked from across the room, setting down one of the many scrolls Lexa had on shelves. "I hope you don't mind that I had your clothing changed. It seemed like a damn shame if these beautiful furs were tainted with blood."

"Not at all, thank you for the consideration. How long have I been out?" Lexa used her least injured arm to push up from the best to get into a sitting position. Clarke shrugged making her way toward the bed. "Quite a few hours I suppose. You lost consciousness when Ilian peeled the bracer off of your arm. I'm not sure if it was all the blood or the pain that made you leave us for a moment."

"Pain, definitely the pain. I'm happy to see I still have both my arms but I must admit I am freaking out at the moment because I can only feel this arm." Lexa looked at both of her arms, her left sewn up and wrapped in a cloth to protect from infection; her right was numb and blood had already started to seep through the white cloth.

"That's normal, Valentina used some plants oil on it to numb the pain. It's in the backroom whenever you feel the need to use it again. Lucky for you the lion's jaw didn't snap your bone like a twig." Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed, setting her hands in her lap. "Congratulations on your victory. You earned it."

"Thank you ... Clarke. I suppose we should go to the celebration."

Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's thigh, stopping her instantly as she was about to get off of the bed. "Can you slow down for a moment ... and just let me look at you." Clarke moved in front of Lexa, standing in between her legs as she placed her palms on either of Lexa's cheeks, careful not to touch the cuts. "I would really have you not look at me rather... I must be hideous now."

"On the contrary, you're even more beautiful now." Clarke leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her guard's lips, savoring the feeling. Lexa followed Clarke's lead, her hand moving out of its own volition finding the curve of Clarke's back. "I was so scared today; I thought I would lose you to that beast."

Lexa slowly shook her head no, moving her hand to Clarke's cheek. She could feel the string holding her wound closed pull taut and a sharp pain followed through all four lines but she didn't bother to pull back and avoid the pain. "I don't die that easily I'm afraid. You will be stuck with me for as long as you would have me." Their lips found each other's again, engaging in another slow kiss that said more than simple words ever could.

"In that case you better not die; not ever."

Eventually Lexa stood up from the bed, her tall frame towering over Clarke. "Will you allow me to escort you to the celebrations, my Empress." A beaming smile crossed both women's lips as they shared nothing but adoration for one another. "Only if you promise to look at me this way for all the coming days."

"You have my word."

Clarke opened the door for Lexa, allowing her to exit into the hall first. The celebrations became more evident then, the sound intensified. They passed a few servants with empty trays and jugs of ale heading back to the palace kitchen to get more food and drink for the Emperor's guests.

Every person they passed honorably bowed and congratulated Lexa on her victory and some even asked that she would extend congratulations to Octavia as well. Even though they didn't earn their victory in the Gladiator way of fighting to the death, each civilian still respected both women immensely.

"Your popularity took wind fast through the capital and pretty much all of the surrounding provinces. I would not even be surprised if they knew your name all the way in Narbonne or Gades already."

Lexa shook her head again; she did not care for fame in the slightest. All she wanted to do since the day she entered the gates into the capital was to make her father proud. She wished to bring honor to her family name and she knew very well that she will return to the arena the following year in hopes to secure another victory.

"I do not want popularity, Clarke. I feel the worst part of this is that they will erect a statue of me in the city for all to see. Will you make sure they do not add this hideous mark on my face? If I'm going to be remembered let me at least be remembered in an almost flawless manner."

"I will do no such thing. This lion has marked you and I actually find it quite attractive, to say the least. Although it scared me to my very core, I would not change a thing if I had the ability. You are perfect no matter what, Lexa." Clarke carelessly took Lexa's hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze before letting go of it again.

They entered through the already open doors to the great hall and at first, no one noticed their entry. Lexa found herself grateful but the gratitude was short-lived as a drunk senator yelled out that the second victor had cared to join them.

Most if not all attendees raised their cups of ale or chalices of wine in the air with glee, making a round of cheering wash over the room. Josephine and Gabriel were the first to approach them. Josephine's arm was in a sling and she had clearly had a few ales already. Gabriel on the other hand carried his signature smile again, and still remained bare-chested, clad the same as he was in the arena.

"A congratulation is in order I believe. I gravely underestimated you, Alexandria. You prevail your father's name, you should definitely be proud. I feel I should perhaps apologize for throwing you to the lion, it was not honorable." Josephine extended her arm to Lexa, in hopes of forgiveness but soon realized that it was foolish. "Right, we are in a peculiar situation; both of ours arms being completely fucked. Admittedly I deserved it, it's what I get for being too cocky."

"The congratulations is appreciated and your apology is accepted. Perhaps we can grip arms in the future once we're both healed. The beast did quite a number on me as you can see." Josephine grimaced as Lexa showed off her shoulder and arm. "I should've broken both of your arms for this." Lexa jokes, earning a smile from both Gabriel and Josephine. "You were a worthy opponent, do not sell yourself short. I look forward to competing against you again."

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively, interrupting what Josephine was about to reply. "Josephine and I have actually decided to sheath our swords. We will not be in the arena again. We'll probably go back to Greece and find somewhere more permanent to stay."

"That is a shame. I—"

"Would you excuse us? My father is waiting." Clarke interjects as she notices her father raise his hand in their direction, gesturing for both her and Lexa to join him. "Yes, of course. Always a pleasure to see you, Empress."

"Enjoy the celebrations." Clarke was the first to walk away from the interaction, not wanting to leave her father waiting for too long. She had already been away for far too long. Lexa flashed a tight-lipped smile in the two Gladiators direction before walking away as well.

"She certainly changed her tone about you. It's almost tedious." 

"Josephine just needed a humbling, your highness." Lexa walked in front of Clarke now, clearing the way of drunkards as best she could but most were already so buzzed that they saw nothing wrong about being in the way.

Out of the ordinary, Emperor Jake stood up from his throne-like chair to greet Lexa and show her to a seat close to his. He had clearly had a few too wines already but that's when the Emperor became the best version of himself; careless for once. He was a kind man when he was away from his throne but being Emperor forced him to be unkind in the eyes of the people.

" _Salve_ , Alexandria, I was hoping you would come to join us in celebration of your victory! Octavia here has been telling us the most enjoyable tales about you and her when you both were just mere girls."

Clarke took her normal seat next to her mother and across from Lexa. Lexa noticed Abigail lean over and whisper something in Clarke's ear but she only shook her head in dismissal, a grin on her lips. The Empress' eyes never once left Lexa even when she was intently conversating with Jake and Octavia.

General Blake soon joined them at the table, sitting next to his betrothed that barely acknowledged him. On this night he was not Senator but General seeing he wore his full Legionnaire armour along with the red General sash.

His face was still bruised and an angry cut was situated on his lip. Lexa was sure she was going to be reprimanded at some point for assaulting her General because of personal beliefs but such never happened. Bellamy simply congratulated Alexandria and their sister on their victory and then sent an ominous nod in Emperor Jake's direction.

"Right," Jake placed his chalice of wine on the table and readjusted himself in his throne. "As much as we are here for the celebration tonight, a meeting is scheduled with the Senate in two days. The first Legionnaires and their respective Generals have already set out to specific provinces. As discussed in the last meeting, I myself was to go to the corner of my Empire that needed me most. However, I have received word from Egypt that my representative there has been assassinated, therefore it will be there where I will go. I'm taking ten Legionnaires each consisting of four thousand men."

Lexa sat back in her chair, her body ached and she regretted the bravery she once had to actually come to this gathering. The smell of all the food and ale nauseated her and Clarke's eyes burning into her made focusing on the Emperor all the more harder.

She noted it peculiar that Emperor Jake would take forty thousand men to Egypt just on the account of a representative being assassinated. Something else must have been going on in Egypt that he was not willing to share. Not yet at least. 

"Further details will be discussed in the meeting. General Blake has requested that you be present at the meeting, Alexandria. It will be at midday in the senate-house, don't be late or we will start without you." 

"I will be there, Emperor. It will be an honor to attend." She was fully aware that the full Senate consisted of six hundred men from the finest households in all of Rome. Some were more respected than others and each chair passed through generation after generation of men.

Finn lurked in the shadows around the tables, conversating with a few other senators but his eyes were on Clarke the entire time. He missed her intensely and she didn't even bat an eye in his direction on this night. She was so focused on her guard ... wait her guard?

He tried to get closer to the table, searching for an excuse to get a better look, trying to gauge if his eyes were deceiving him. To his disdain, they weren't and Clarke only had eyes for Alexandria not for the man he advised daily. Of course, how could he have been such a fool he thought. He was never losing Clarke to Senator Blake; he has been losing her to Alexandria, the Praetorian and Gladiatrix that emerged victorious today.

Gods, he watched the fight, and even as a man he could admit that he could never compare to her. Once the African lion towered over her she only screamed when it sunk its teeth into her arm; not once did she scream another time and there was no fear to be seen.

And then even injured beyond belief, she still fought a perfectly two-time victor of the Colosseum and absolutely destroyed her in combat as well. Alexandria didn't even bother to rest the entire night; she attended the celebration that was held in her name.

Finn couldn't compare, never. It made his mood sour even more. He could see that Alexandria didn't spare a look in Clarke's direction and it made him wonder if Clarke's longing eyes were only one-sided; that she was the only one besotted with the Gladiatrix and not Alexandria with the Empress.

In reality Lexa did her utmost best not to look in Clarke's direction, knowing she will crumble. The Empress was beautiful, as she was every other night. The way her dress perfectly accentuated her best features, to her blue sash of royalty and the many rings she wore on her fingers. Her blue eyes shined the brightest in the candlelight and her golden locks braided perfectly.

Lexa could feel Clarke undress her with her eyes and the mere idea made the pit of her stomach do flips. Oh, gods, what had she gotten herself into. "How do you feel about your statue being erected among the other champions, Alexandria?" Abigail drew Lexa out of the daze she was in, the daze that trapped her in a constant loop of how Clarke's lips felt against hers.

"Astound, to say the least, Empress. It is an honor but I feel I do not appreciate it as much as I should. Our opponents today wanted the fame and statues; I cannot speak for Octavia but I do not wish for such vanity. I simply take part for the rush and show of skill." Lexa dipped her head, swallowing to try moisten her already dry throat thanks to Clarke that had slipped her foot from her sandal and now dragged it over Lexa's smooth leg.

"I— Uhm, I didn't anticipate encountering such a feline today, in fact, that was the first lion I had ever seen in my life. It was such a beautiful animal and it's a shame that all it wanted to do was kill me when I just wanted to pet its soft pelt." The entire table laughed at Lexa's attempt at humor which proved to be successful. "In short, I hope the sculptor gets my best features and ignores the claw that dragged over my eye and cheek."

"I agree with Lexa." Octavia chimed, diverting her attention away from Lincoln that had been flirting with her the entire night. "Although I must say that I won't mind walking past a statue of myself every day. It's vanity but it's vanity I can definitely grow to appreciate."

"Speaking of, your statue will require a name at its base. Have you made a decision about the offer I made for you?" General Blake had asked Octavia earlier in the afternoon whether she wished to have his last name; if she in fact wanted to be a Blake of house Bellicus.

Octavia had forgotten about the entire situation, and having to talk about it in front of the entire table made her quite uncomfortable. It still had not sunk in for that she had a brother and a sister that both wished that she would choose their house names.

In choosing Blake as her house name, she would have immediate status and respect among the people of Rome. Essentially it would make her a noblewoman instantly. She would get her own villa with her own servants and cooks that would have no other obligations but to serve her all day, every day.

In choosing Silvestre would be just as big of an honor. It will not give her noble status and it will not grant her a villa or any sort of servants but she will have the name of the man that was her father and raised her. The man that trained her and loved her as his own without knowing that she was actually his daughter.

Perhaps the answer was more obvious than she anticipated.

"Yes, I have decided Senator—"

"You may address me as Bellamy if you wish to. We're family."

"Bellamy," Octavia corrected. "After careful consideration, I have decided that I will take Silvestre as my house name. I by no way wish to offend you brother or your name, but I do not want the name of the man that threw me away. Maximus was like a father to me my entire life and as fate would have it, he happened to be my real father after all. Therefore, the choice was obvious, Silvestre."

Lexa smiled as a proud parent would. Her eyes drifting over Octavia and then finally to Clarke. "I understand your choice. I won't lie and say I am not disappointed but I do understand." Bellamy's tone of voice sounded slightly defeated but he accepted her reasoning. It was fair.

The celebration continued until the early hours of the morning but around midnight Clarke excused herself, explaining that the wine was going to her head and that she felt fatigued. However, it was a lie, she just wished to get away from prying eyes and spend the remainder of the night with Lexa alone.

Clarke leaving the celebration, was enough of an excuse for Lexa to leave as well. In the public eye, Clarke was the Empress and Lexa her personal guard and nothing more. They ought Lexa courageous and brave for even fulfilling her duty while injured.

As the night before, Clarke's door was barricaded and both women laid under the lavish furs. The Empress tightly wrapped herself around her guard, careful not to hurt her. After sharing a long moment of kisses and sultry compliments, they fall asleep, nothing but each other on their minds.

Unknown to them both; Bellamy was right in what he said the previous night. War was coming and it waits for nobody. Great turmoil was about to crash over the seven hills of Rome.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a huge part so I decided to split it into two. Let me know what y'all think.
> 
> Translations:  
>  _ **Qui totum vult totum perdit.** = He who wants everything loses everything._  
>  _ **Stigma.** = Tattoo/Branding_  
>  _ **Domina.** = The feminine version of _**Dominus**_ meaning master/owner._  
>  _ **Bibliotheca.** = Library_

The six hundred men of the senate slowly filled the Senate house, all of them clad in their white toga's and the more superior ones in their white toga's with red sashes they snuggly held in place over their shoulder with their right hands.

Each greeted Emperor Jake nobly as they passed him. Some gripped arms with him, some bowed and some muttered a simple ' _Salve_ '. Once everyone was inside, the more superior Senator's including Senator Blake was set to be seated in the forefront of the gallery. 

Not among the more superior, was Finn to be seated more up in the gallery among the less superior men that consisted majorly of just advisors or chancellors. In due time he would move up in ranking within the Senate once he would get more experience with age.

Most of the senate consisted of old noblemen, war veterans, and old members of the Praetorian guard. All were respected men of Rome; just some were more respected than others, depending on their years of experience and how much capital they contributed to the Emperor's treasury.

Emperor Jake took a stance in front of his throne-like chair in the middle of the Senate house and waved his hand a single time indicating for the members of the Senate to be seated. Everyone but the speaker of the Senate seated themselves and soon the session started.

"Let it be known that we are convened here on the day by the request of Jake of the house Gryphem and the Emperor of the Roman Empire. I trust all of you have read the agenda's that were sent to you."

A less superior man stood from the gallery and raised his hand in the air. "I would like the floor, Emperor." Jake nodded in his direction and the Senate speaker announced that Aurelius would take the floor. "I wish to ask about this ... expansion of the Senate, what does that exactly mean, Emperor? We are at full capacity already."

Swiftly rounding the corner into the main hall of the Senate house, came Alexandria fully clad in her Praetorian armour and blue cape. Her hair was neatly braided and her swords were at her sides however she wore no bracers on the day. She seemed bandaged head to toe so to speak.

Her bicep was bandaged and so were both of her forearms and the three-lined claw mark over her eye had already scabbed.

All of the whispers fell silent in the Senate house, all of the men staring at the soldier who had just entered. Emperor Jake slightly turned his head to see the reason why the entire Senate looked like they had seen a dreaded specter of their pasts.

"My apologies for being late, Emperor." She immediately kneeled where she stood, bowing her head in the process. Though she wasn't a big supporter of kneeling to anyone, Clarke told her that it would be an appreciated gesture in front of the entire Senate.

"You're not late at all, we were just about to start. Please rise and come take your stance here." He pointed next to his throne and that was where she quickly moved under the watchful eyes of all the confused old men.

Another member of the Senate stood, this time abruptly without asking to take the floor. "And what is this, Jake? Since when are women allowed inside of the Senate house? Even worse clad in blood-soaked, war-driven armour. This is disgraceful!"

"You will hold your tongue, Marius! She is allowed in this Senate house under my rule."

Lexa was already very uncomfortable with six hundred pairs of eyes specifically trained on her, dissecting her piece by piece. She shuffled on her feet and clasped her hands behind her back, slightly puffing her chest once she almost fully composed herself.

"Now, to answer your question, Aurelius about the expansion of the Senate. As you all know we face an imminent threat from Egypt. Their king has fallen and along with him my representative and scribes so we do not have exact word what is happening there. All that we can presume is that it is an uprising and it has to be taken care of immediately."

Soon enough the whispers among the men started again.

"In that we do not have enough Generals within my legions. For that reason, I have requested Alexandria's presence today. All of you know her and were you smart, you would have placed your bets on her while our festivities were underway and she would have been the reason your coin grew."

Emperor Jake stood from his throne and descended the three steps, walking closer to the front rows of the gallery. "I know it is a not so fairly big occurrence for us to assign new Generals seeing they retire and others die in battle. The difference is that all of them were men; respected men and they were not announced on days like these. However, one thing Rome has never had was a female Praetorian up until the woman you now see stand in front of you. She was sworn in, in front of a handful of you. Some protested and some didn't."

The motion about to come was already discussed among the superior members of the Senate but the less superior were not aware of the motion but some could clearly be seen once realization struck them and all sat astound.

"Rome has never had a female General either up until today. Alexandria of the house Silvestre, daughter of Maximus Silvestre, a three-time victor of the Colosseum, one of Rome's proudest Generals, and the victor of the battle of Danube." Emperor Jake waved his hand in Lexa's direction for her to come closer; to stand closer to the Senate as well.

"Alexandria will soon be declared as a General of two Roman Legionnaire's, the third and the fourth, as acclaimed by myself and the majority of the Senior members of the Senate." Clear shock plastered Lexa's face and she could feel her hands start to shake. This was exactly what she didn't want; by being declared a General she would surely be sent off to another province or even continent.

"You all seem astonished." Jake jokes as he pursed his lips in a tight smile and a huffed laugh escaped from the front of the gallery where Senator Blake sat. The Emperor looked back at Alexandria as he paced the round structure. "What's wrong Alexandria? You look as if you have seen a wraith."

Lexa shook her head, looking down at the marble floors, swallowing hard. "I'm stunned, that is all. Shock has overridden me, Emperor."

Jake returned his attention to the old men that mostly held distasteful expressions. "Just to clarify for those who do not understand my decree of expansion of the Senate; this is it. With becoming General she is legally decreed a _Legatus Legionis_ , a Commander essentially. Alexandria will receive her seat as a Senator of Rome and will serve a minimum term of four years under my decree. After the four years, she will retain her status of General and may resign from her Senate seat if she wishes to."

Lexa immediately kneeled again and bowed her head at the honor. A pounding headache had engulfed her as she tried to process the status she was about to be given. "What do you say, Alexandria? Will you serve as Rome's very first female General and Senator?"

She exhaled a deep breath and tried composing the few nerves she had left. "I would be honored beyond belief if you deem me worthy, Emperor. But it would be wrong if I do not tell you that I know nothing about leading an army let alone speaking for the people of Rome."

"There is none more worthy, you will make an excellent General and Senator."

Marius stood again and shouted across the entire gallery. "Forgive me but really, I must speak, this is sacrilege! A Gladiatrix and lowly assigned Praetorian as a General! And gods forbid a Senator of the female line! This is going too far, Jake, even for you!"

A few of the other low ranked senator rose from their seats as well, agreeing with what Marius was saying. The rest of the Senate sat quietly, only whispering to one another wondering why the Superior Senators were not voicing their displeasure.

"I veto this motion!" Many others started to chant the simple word "Veto!" As well but were soon silenced by the raise of the Emperor's hand. "This motion cannot receive a veto since the consuls have already declared it, I was simply making you aware." Jake says, swaying his hand over the lower-ranked members.

Bellamy stood from his seat to accompany Jake's word seeing this would work perfectly in his favor. "Indeed, the consuls have ruled yes in this motion and soon Alexandria will undergo the ritual if she accepts her new status."

Both Emperor Jake and Senator Blake looked in Lexa's direction expectantly as she rose to her feet again. "I accept." It would have been mutinous for her not to accept. This large decree would be her legacy and will be written of until the end of time; this will be what she is remembered for.

"Motion set then!" The speaker of the Senate decreed and all of the Senators took their respective seats again, knowing that there was nothing for them to do further since the consuls already agreed. Emperor Jake returned to his throne and Lexa followed him, standing where she originally stood.

"It's simple, Senator's, I want the Senate to be made of the best people in all of Italy not just the richest old men of Rome. Furthermore, I will set sail to Egypt in the coming fortnight with six legions. Alexandria and another General will set out to Egypt the day after tomorrow at first light with four legions to gauge the unrest in preparation of my arrival."

Lexa almost choked on her own saliva at the mention of when she would leave. Gods, she wasn't prepared and Clarke ... what about Clarke? Who was going to be her guard when she leaves and they only recently got to where they wanted to be...how was she supposed to tell Clarke?

The rest of the agenda was discussed but was not of much importance only what will be done about the food crisis and the changing of seasons once it would start to flood. Soon canals would have to be dug in order to avoid the flooding of small villages and cities.

After the session was formally ended, Jake requested Lexa that she would accompany him back to the palace because he had a few more things to discuss with her. Once they exited onto the busy streets, the many Praetorians surrounded them again and shunned the plebs out of the way.

"Once you arrive in Egypt you will have your rank but you will be subordinate to the General accompanying you. He will teach you everything you need to know and he will show you how to treat the men that serve under you. As soon as I arrive you will fall under my guidance and you will show me what you have learned and I will improve whatever you know already. Is that clear, General?"

The words sounded strange falling from his lips; that he was now addressing her as General. "Yes, that is clear, Emperor. May I ask what General will accompany me? Will it be Senator Blake?" Emperor Jake chuckled to himself and waved to the gathering crowds as they saw their Cæsar.

"No, he will not be accompanying you. In fact, he will not leave Rome. He suggested you for General and I thought it a fitting idea because let's be honest with one another you are the better one with swords and you have a strong personality that can gain the respect of your legions. General Magnus will accompany you, he's quite old but I trust him to teach you. Anyway, General Blake will stay in Rome as the people's consul and rule in my place until I return. I cannot risk to lose him on the battlefield because who else will be my successor? Rome can afford to lose me alone but not the Emperor and the prospective one as well."

"I would have to disagree, Emperor. Rome cannot afford to lose you. Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Granted."

Lexa wondered if she should tell the Emperor of her observations and what she truly believed of Senator/General Blake since they were two blatantly different people. "Bellamy is a man blinded by power and authority. He will throw anyone to the wolves if it assures his safety and position of power and humorous enough, I mean this in the most literal way possible. On our hunt a few nights ago, he sliced the achilleas of a young boy and left him to be mauled by wolves."

"Ah I heard about that, tragic. Though, I wasn't aware that, that was how events transpired. I was told the boy tripped and fell and was then mauled by wolves." Emperor Jake furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that there was no reason to dwell on it more seeing nobody could change the past. "It is what it is, Alexandria. He is a ruthless man but only ruthless men can rule this Empire. I fear I have become too soft to rule and I plan to step down as Cæsar as soon as I return from Egypt. You are not to tell anyone of it though or the hungry wolves in the Senate will conspire to make this happen sooner. It's no secret that I am not popular among them as you saw today."

Lexa nodded her head, adjusting her arms behind her back seeing the wounds were starting to ache. "Very well, Emperor. I will tell no one of this. But I fear Senator Blake will be the fall of Rome were he to take the role of Emperor and Clarke— the Empress, if you marry her to him, it will solidify his role and give him even more power that he does not know how to control."

Jake smiled to himself, satisfied that Alexandria was already assuming her role as a member of the Senate. She was already wracking her mind with political views. " _Qui totum vult totum perdit._ " He says simply, meeting the green eyes that looked at him intently. He wondered if she understood Latin.

"Indeed, sir. That is what I fear. Why set up a man you know will fail?"

Jake shrugged simply. "Impressive, I did not expect you to understand my tongue. It is not that I am setting him up for failure, it is just that I hope he will gather the experience he must before the day comes when he takes my throne. It's not like I have a son to put on the throne."

"Yes, Emperor, but what about the Empress? I have spent many days with her while she spoke with your people and they admire her. She shows great authority and leadership and I have no doubt that she will do much better in leading the Empire you have built than Senator Blake would."

Jake knitted his eyebrows in thought, considering what Alexandria had said. He knew Clarke showed great promise but the Empire would not accept her rule while he was still alive; they would only accept Bellamy's rule since the Empire was still quite primitive in their ideas that women in fact could lead.

This was the exact change Jake was trying to invoke; to show Rome that woman could make a change. That was part of the reason he had given Alexandria her role in the Praetorian and she proved herself beyond measure. And today he made her a General of two Legionnaire's as well as a member of the Senate. He had absolutely no doubt that she would be great at both as time passes and she gains the experience she needs.

"Keep your talks going and keep impressing me the way you do and I might set you on the throne once I resign my power." He was joking to a certain extent but perhaps in the future, it would become something he would actually consider. If she proved successful in the military and political endeavors, her rise to Empress would surely be a tale to tell.

Sensing that the Emperor merely made a rhetorical implication, she stays silent until they ascend the steps to the palace. "If you do not mind me asking, Emperor, but who will take over my role as the Empress' guard? I only wish to know if she will be in good and capable hands."

"Your sister Octavia, she will assume your role in the guard. She will not become a Praetorian but I believe she will be the most prospective and promising choice. As you recall I do not want any male guards around my daughter at all times. I believe she enjoys to be surrounded by such powerful feminine forces such as yourself and your sister."

Lexa was satisfied with such and she knew Octavia would be more than happy to take the role. She also knew that Octavia would be more than capable of protecting Clarke once she left for Egypt. "Splendid idea, Emperor. Will you allow me to share the news with her?"

Jake nodded wordlessly as they continued into the palace. "Ah, I almost forgot, seeing you are leaving so soon, I will need you to be seen by the sculptor immediately, you know where his workshop is right? Take Octavia with you and perhaps then you can share the news with her, I'll have word sent to my daughter that you will not accompany her today."

"Yes, I do. Very well, Emperor. Will you give her my apologies as well? I know she hates to be constrained to her quarters the entirety of the day."

The Emperor laughed with a certain glee before he placed his hand on Lexa's shoulder. "You and I both know that she will escape her quarters whenever she feels like it. That damned maiden of hers is the instigator I'm sure. Now go, you are losing sunlight."

//

Octavia and Lexa both stood fully clad in their respective armours along with their weapons belts. There were a few different men scampering around in the small workshop each looking for different materials.

The owner of the workshop barked a few orders and soon everything was in order. "You two, work specifically on their facial features," he pointed to two men with different sheets of parchment in their hands. "And you two, focus on their body structures. The rest of you focus on the different elements of their armours and weapons."

Each person quickly got to work and sat at different tilted flat surfaces. Occasionally they looked around the edge of the surfaces to see the model they were responsible for sketching for future reference.

"I must apologize, we're not always as unorganized. Most of the time we would have whoever is being sculped stay in place while we chiseled them down in person. Unfortunately, I hear that we cannot have one of you in the flesh so the sketches of you will be more intricate, Alexandria."

Octavia quirked an eyebrow in Lexa's direction. She could sense something was off the entire walk to the sculptor's workshop. Lexa was making small talk and that was uncommon of her. "What does he mean not both of us will be present in the future, Lexa?"

Lexa turned to Octavia but was quickly scolded by the sketcher that said she should stay still. "I was waiting for the appropriate moment to tell you, I'm sorry. I wanted us to have this moment and truly appreciate our victory but it seems I have no choice now." She returned to her original position, her full front in perfect view of the sketcher.

"Emperor Jake has set me in the legionnaire. I am to be a General of two legions and I also received a seat in the Senate. I set out the day after tomorrow at first light from Neapolis to Greece and from Greece to Egypt."

"What do you mean you're a General? And a member of the Senate?! They must be beyond outraged." Octavia laughed out loud, shaking her head in disbelief. The sketchers and sculptors all looked up from their current projects, paying attention to what the women were saying.

"Yes, for some reason he has made me a General, Octavia. I don't know the first thing about leading a hundred men let alone about eight thousand. I am barely twenty-two summers old and the Emperor just placed so many lives in my hands. You should have seen the Senate, they lost it."

Octavia continued to shake her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. A few of the unworking artists started to talk under one another. The Romans were a bunch that loved a twinge of gossip especially if it was this sweet.

"Furthermore, you are taking my charge as Clarke's guard. You will not be a Praetorian otherwise you would be legally obligated to ship out with us but you will have all the perks that a Praetorian would have." Lexa took a deep breath and stepped closer to Octavia so that they were out of the earshot of the nosey artists. "Will you do this for me? You are the only one I trust her with."

Octavia nodded her head. "Of course, it would be an honor and let alone that I will do anything for you, sister." They gripped arms then stepped away from one another again, facing the artists again. "This is mad, you know? We have been in the capital for what? Six or seven months and look how far we have come. I'm curious to see what the coming years will bring but I'd lie if I say that I do not fear the future."

Lexa exhaled another unsteady breath; it went better than expected to tell Octavia of her coming expedition but she knew that stubborn Clarke will have a harder time with the news. Perhaps it wouldn't be the case and she was mirroring her own emotion onto Clarke; perhaps it was her who was too stubborn to accept what was coming.

"I fear it too, sister. The senate discussed ... a long journey. A year minimum in Egypt but if it is a quarter as unrestful as it is in Gaul; it could last four years which would mean that I would have to serve my entire term in another continent and would likely be forced to renew my position." Lexa laughed unhumorously, shaking her head side to side and biting her bottom lip. "That is if I survive my term."

Octavia pushed Lexa's injured shoulder with a hard thump, making her stumble a single step and wince a little. "Don't you dare talk like that in front of me. Mars is on your side and he will return you to Rome whether it is a year or four or however long from now, you will return here, victorious. By the furies, I will sacrifice an animal to him each day if I have to."

_**[For those that are unfamiliar with Roman and Greek lore, it was quite common for them to make sacrifices to the different gods. Mars, the son of Jupiter & Juno, for example, is/was the god of war.]** _

The sculptors shared uneasy glances with one another before they continued their sketching. "I'm sure he does not require so much to keep me alive sister, but I do appreciate the thought. Truly, I only hope that I do not have to serve my entire term in Egypt. I have grown quite ... fond ... of the people of the capital. Unfortunately, time changes everything and everyone. I fear what I will lose to time itself."

"You need not worry about her, Lexa." Octavia assured.

They stood in one place for perhaps four hours and often unclipped and clipped their belts on again for the sculptors to get an exact idea of how the objects look on and off the Gladiatrices. The workshop owner leaned over one of the sketches and looked up at Lexa specifically. "Tell me, Alexandria, would you wish for me to include the _stigma_ on your hand and arm?"

Lexa nodded simply, considering the words Clarke spoke to her days ago. "Yes, sir. I want all of it, from the branding of my house crest between my eyebrows to the three lines over my eye. If I'm going to be remembered by the people of Italy, they might as well remember me the exact way I was." The many features on her skin could all easily be seen as imperfections but she knew eventually she would grow to love and appreciate them.

"Very well, you will be remembered as a victorious and fearless gladiatrix and a Praetorian." The man moved over to Octavia's sketch and he looked up to her curious eyes. "You, my dear, will be remembered for your uncanny skill with a sword and the beauty of one that can be compared to Venus herself."

After another hour or so, the artists finished with their sketches, adding the final fine touches from the significant scars on their skins to the fine elements of their armours and blades. "I think we're all done. Octavia, I trust we can request your presence again if we require more detail. I would sincerely appreciate it if someone would bring us your bracers as well, Alexandria, seeing you are not wearing them today. I like to chisel whomever I sculpt down to exactly every intricate element of them."

"Of course, I will send a servant of the palace to you with them but I must request that I have them back before I set out on my voyage."

"Yes, it will only take an hour at most. May the gods be with you on your travels and it is my honor," he waved over the employees that stood behind him. "Our honor to sculpt women of your magnitude. I personally hope that your time in Egypt will not be too long and that you will return in time for the next annual festivities in the Colosseum."

With last thank you's to the artists, Lexa and Octavia set out into the busy streets of Rome again. It was clear to see that soldiers were readying to leave since the streets were littered with red capes and simple bronze bowl helmets. They were normal soldiers, all leaving their wives and children behind in the name of Rome.

The clatter of horse hooves echoed between the buildings, even above the loud chatter of the plebs. It was a normal merchant's day but most civilians stopped to stare at the jogging soldiers in their respective parties. With their spears in hand and their shields in the other, all led by different cohorts of the Centurions.

Lexa watched them with great admiration. She could see the pain in the soldiers' wives' eyes, having to say goodbye to their husbands once again, unknown if they will ever return. Lexa remembered the look on her mother's face when her father set out to war in Danube.

She prayed each night to different gods that they would bring her husband home so that they could raise their child together.

"I have something to show you if you would care to join me." Octavia drew Lexa out of the daze she was in as she continued to watch each and every single civilian go about their daily lives. "Of course, what is it? Please tell me it's not your favorite brothel." Lexa joked.

"Haha, very funny. No, you fool. With my newly accumulated riches from our victory, I have bought myself a villa. It's among the posh side of Aventine Hill where a lot of nobles live. My brother—" Octavia still uttered the word 'brother' uncomfortably but yet she still continued. "He found it for me. I figured it would be strange if I continued to live in the palace so I decided on this instead."

Lexa followed Octavia through the lonely routes as she continued to study the infrastructure. It was clear that they were entering the more opulent side of the capital. More statues of different gods stood in each corner all surrounded with candles and different offerings from reaves to stains of blood.

There were no longer dirty clothed plebs but cleanly dressed nobles instead. There were no graffiti on the walls and the streets were clean, no grime to be seen. Even Praetorians Lexa had never seen before walked the streets, guarding each noble home against whatever might come.

"It's quite nice I suppose, it's very private and only ten minutes from the Colosseum and training arena so I can walk there with ease. Also, with your news that I will be taking over your duty as your beloved's guard, Palatine hill and the Flavian palace are only ten minutes away."

"Very nice, indeed." Lexa concurs with a roll of her eyes. "She is not exactly my beloved. It's fairly new and I'm afraid I won't get to see where it may have potentially led. I assume she will marry your brother anyway and I will ... have to constrain myself from her if I do return."

"Nonsense, if she is as fond of you as you are of her, no time in the world will make a difference. Besides my brother has no interest in her, merely the power she will grant him. He spends his time with women of the lower class. Whores if you must."

Lexa pursed her lips as they walked through the now quiet streets. "Perhaps you're right, but Clarke says that he is a very jealous man and I do not wish to be in the way of a marriage, political or not. It would be a sure way of losing my head."

Octavia laughed valiantly as they rounded the final corner, pointing in the direction of a villa almost at the end of the street. It had high walls painted with intricate patterns. "You make a good point but I'm afraid I will not take your side on this matter; if the Empress is who makes you happy, pursue it as long as life allows you to." Octavia stayed quiet for a moment, deciding if she should speak her heart. "After you lost Costia, I wasn't sure if you would love again or just harbor any feeling other than hate and revenge but it seems the Empress has changed you. You glow again, sister, you are openly happy and by the way you talk, you have started to fear death again. I can only imagine that it is because of her; because you are afraid of not seeing her again."

"And say that is the case? What good will it do me if I admit to myself that I do love her? I leave soon, Octavia, realistically I do not know if I will return. What if she grows fond of another and forgets me? I will not survive losing another person I love, not again."

They approached a large double oak door with two Praetorians stationed outside of it. Octavia easily pushed the doors open, followed by Lexa. The Praetorians closed the doors behind them and the soft chatter of servants could be heard throughout the villa.

"Have you told her? How you feel I mean."

"No, I have not and I do not plan to do so before I leave. It is better I do not utter those words when I know I might not return. It would be better for myself even if that sounds awfully selfish."

"Selfish indeed." Octavia gestured for a bald man that stood in the corner of the room. "Cassias will you be such a dear and bring us wine and food, I'm starving."

"Yes, _domina_." The bald man disappeared around the corner as Lexa and Octavia neared the center of the villa. There was an atrium in the middle of the room, surrounded by different sized chaises. 

_**[Chaise were like double to triple size couches that didn't have backrests. Chaise are still made today but not as popular. Anyway, they were normally laid on during celebrations or parties while the nobles ate and drank while chatting with their guests.]** _

"Enough of your tragic love life; I trust you will do the right thing. But what do you think? Nice isn't it?" Octavia spun around, her arms raised horizontally next to her, basking in her surroundings. "I have it all to myself."

Lexa nodded her head looking around, it was an unfamiliar sight. They were both not used to such opulence and it was strange how comfortable Octavia was with her newly found wealth. "Very nice indeed, all to yourself, eh? Not for you and all of your many suitors? You are a lover of fine men and women sister; do not try to fool me and say you will be living here alone."

Octavia chuckled audibly as she removed the armour from her body, placing it on a nearby newly carved statuette made of wood. "You know me far too well. I will definitely have many lavish parties when I am not on duty." Octavia fell silent for a moment as she laid down on one of the chaises, resting her forearm on her head. "I wish you could attend them; it would have been great fun."

"It would have been, wouldn't it?

"Egypt huh?" Both women laid flat on their backs, looking through the large opening in the roof at the sun that slowly moved through the sky along with the few white clouds. "Egypt, indeed," Lexa replies, lazily unclipping the side of her armour with one hand.

"Apparently General Magnus and I have to stop in Athens and form up with their fleet." Lexa fell quiet evidently as she wracked her mind for answers. "Don't you find it odd as well? We're being sent there on accord of an assassinated representative. But the Emperor is taking what, ten legions? That's over forty thousand men not even counting the Athenians, Octavia. Something else is brewing in Egypt."

"Agreed, that is beyond odd. They have been talking of a food shortage have they not? Perhaps it has led to an uprising of sort." Octavia states blankly. "Whatever it is, I find it hard to believe that whatever it is could destroy forty thousand men plus whatever the Greeks are sending as well. Unless Xerxes has arisen from his tomb and brought a million Persians."

Cassias and three other servants brought out multiple trays of different foods and two jugs of wine setting them on the different tables around the two women. "Much thanks, Cassias." Cassias bowed his head, his hands tightly gripped in front of him. "Of course, _domina_."

"How humorous of you to bring up the battle of Xerxes and the Spartans; how legendary that must have been to witness. Besides King Leonidas of Sparta only had about six thousand men of which only three hundred were elite Spartans. They nearly killed two hundred thousand men all on their own, were it not for the traitor Ephialtes, they would never have been cornered and would have most likely won the land battle." Lexa served herself and Octavia a chalice of wine, her leather sandals creaking as she adjusts her feet on the marble floor. "But no, I doubt Xerxes has risen. Perhaps the Emperor is just overly cautious or so I hope anyway." 

"Count on Lexa to turn any conversation of war into a history lesson." Octavia laughed mockingly. "I'm only joking, your interesting facts are always the most entertaining."

They spent the rest of the day until fairly late in the night just enjoying each other company and reminiscing about their childhood days. Perhaps once or twice the wine got the best of them and they shed a few tears because that they would be separating soon but there was nothing an embrace or two couldn't fix.

Once daylight came again and the sun shined brightly through the open roof right into Lexa's eyes, she grumbled, rolling off of the chaise, landing on the cold marble floor. Next to her Octavia did the same with a lot more protesting grumbles. "We have to stop drinking so much, it's really not good for the both of us."

Lexa rubbed the tips of her fingers against her forehead, trying to ease the dull pain that coursed through her head. One of the female servants approached them; she was more on the older side of life, a wise handmaiden perhaps. "Good, you're up. _Domina_ , there are four men outside the door requesting the presence of your guest. They do not wish to tell me why they're looking for her."

Lexa slightly lifted her head from the floor, looking through only one of her slightly opened eyes, her mind still thick with sleep. "Are they armoured or are they wearing toga's?"

"Toga's, _domina_ , men from the temple of Jupiter I believe."

Pushing herself up from the floor with force, Lexa is on her feet. "Gods I must be late, again! Octavia, where is the bath in this place? I definitely cannot walk into the temple of Jupiter smelling like a tavern's top rooms full of whores that haven't bathed in three weeks. And will you tell the men I will only be a short while?" Lexa asks looking at the maiden with her last request.

Octavia laughed for three seconds before she clutched her forehead with the palm of her head. "It's too early for you to be humorous Lexa, I have a headache. Uhm— what's your name? Will you take my guest to the bath and make sure she has clean clothing as well? I'm going back to sleep."

The elderly woman bowed her head and offered Lexa a guiding hand. "Come, _domina_ , it is this way. Do you prefer dark or light undergarments and would you prefer a long or short tunic with trousers?"

"Any undergarments would do, I'm not fussed. A short tunic of your thinnest linen, I can feel the city will be hot today. Oh, and dark trousers preferably." They walked into a dimly lit room, the only light coming from a blue stained window. The room was lined with six marble pillars all equally spaced from one another.

The blue-white lines of the pool danced on the white roof, giving the atmosphere a feeling of serenity. Three servants emerged, one holding white cloths and the other two proceeded to undress Lexa before she could utter a single word of protest. It was an odd occurrence, to say the least; an entire year in Rome and living in the palace but she still couldn't get used to strangers undressing her.

Either woman invitingly gestured for her to get into the pool and that's what she does. The cold bit at her skin but it was exactly what she needed to shun away the dull pain in her head. With one deep breath, she submerged her head underwater and stayed under for perhaps a minute and a half.

When she comes up for air, she takes a shallow calm breath as she smooths her palms over her wet hair out of her face. The two women joined her in the bath, still fully clothed in their dresses, one holding an assortment of oils and the other a few cloths.

Carefully they unwrapped the bandages from her arms, slowing down once they get to the very center. Lexa was surprised to see the claw mark over her arm was no longer inflamed but rather a natural color. The bite the wolf left was healing rather well also thanks to Valentina's miracle oils.

However, the wound on her forearm where the bracer crushed into, didn't look much different although it did ache much less than the day before. Ever so softly, each woman washed Lexa's wounds, careful not press too hard.

Lexa didn't have much of a choice farther than just floating in the water and waiting for the woman to finish whatever they wished to do. Once they eventually finished, she was guided out of the large bath and wrapped in a cloth around her entire body.

The elderly maiden returned with new bandage-like linen that she wrapped around Lexa's open wounds and she even quickly inspected the sewing work done on the claw marks. She nodded with approval and inspected the lines over Lexa's eye lastly. "You're lucky that the beast missed your eye, but left you with a brilliant marking. My people would consider it a great honor to be marked by an animal the way you are."

"Your people?" Lexa inquired while the other women dried the remaining water off of her body. "Yes, I am from one of the tribes in Gaul. My people believe that once an animal drags its claws over you and you survive; they have marked you as their equals."

Lexa nodded her head at the fact; an odd consideration. In Polis, she would have been considered a coward for not killing the animal before it managed to lay a paw on her. Their beliefs weren't as spiritual, animals did not mark one for some grand reason, they simply dragged their claws over you in hopes to eat you later.

"There, we'll leave you to dress. I can see you're uncomfortable and not used to this lifestyle, _domina_."

"Lexa is fine..." She quirked her eyebrow at the elderly woman, hoping to get her name as well. "Sabina, my name is Sabina but you may address me in any manner you would prefer."

"If we do meet again, Sabina, you may call me Lexa. I am not your _domina_ or anyone's _domina_ for that matter. I am a simple woman that likes a simple life without servants, I mean none of you offense, I appreciate the help but I prefer caring for myself."

"Very well, Lexa. If you do not mind me saying, but I heard you and my _domina_ talk about your voyage to Egypt; I wish you the best. It is clear that you are among the few good Romans left in Italy. May we meet again, Lexa." Sabina bowed one last time before the remaining servants left the room behind her.

Lexa dressed herself in the brand-new linen undergarments, her actions slow to avoid the feeling of her skin tearing. It was never tearing but the illusion was there, it was merely the small pulls of skin that were starting to heal.

She returned to the middle of the villa where Octavia still laid face down, avoiding the sunlight at all costs. After finding her sandals and greaves, she quickly slips them over her legs. Small snores came from Octavia's direction and with that Lexa decided not to bother her sister any further.

On her way to the door, she scoops up an apple from a tray a young servant girl was carrying. "Will you tell Sabina to leave my armour as is, I'll send for someone to fetch it later. I doubt I will be needing it today." The girl only nodded and set out on her way again. Lexa only carried a hidden blade in each of her greaves and nothing more. She left her weapons belt next to her armour on the floor of the atrium next to the chaise she slept on.

Outside she found four men in red togas. They looked like togas at first until they flipped their hoods up, revealing them to be cloaks instead. "You're late, follow us." The walk was eerily quiet and felt longer than it actually was, the only sound being Lexa crunching into her apple.

Most of the routes were quiet and none of the robed men spoke. It was perhaps eight minutes until they reached the temple of Jupiter on Capitoline Hill. On the few stairs leading up until the entrance of the temple, a line of men stood all clad in the same red robes with their hoods up.

As they drew closer, Lexa could hear the men all lowly chant the same few words. "Jupiter Optimus Maximus, Jupiter Optimus Maximus, Jupiter Optimus Maximus." They said over and over again until they reached the inside of the temple.

At the very end of the dimly lit temple, was a long table that at least ten elderly men sat at. Priests of the Temple of Jupiter. On either side of the room were galleries with at least fifty men each, all looking down at the proceedings about to follow.

Before Lexa walked farther into the room, she was stopped by a fairly young man. "You must wear this." He held out a red cloak to her which she wearily took and draped over her shoulders. It seemed far too big for her but then again, everyone's cloak looked too big for them.

Once cloaked, she was allowed to enter farther into the temple. "You are the one Cæsar chose as the new General, how intriguing. Please, take a seat." He gestured to a chair in the middle of the floor, an open view of all members present to spectate her.

The first leg of the ritual started with five women that circled Lexa with red veils over their faces, masking their identities. With every fifth step, they kneeled with their large candles in hand. Each whispered an incoherent prayer and the atmosphere was eerie, to say the least.

After ten minutes, they stepped away from her and made themselves invisible in the room. The elderly priest seated in the middle of the table, rose from his seat and moved to stand in front of Alexandria.

He raised his palms into the air, toward the imaginable heavens. "Jupiter Fulgor, we ask you to guide and protect this woman. Alexandria of the house Silvestre, newly elected General of the third and fourth Roman Legionnaires, coming champions of the Empire. By the grace of Roma, Jupiter, and Mars, for twelve moons hence, I set thou as General."

Lexa raised her head, staring down with the priest that returned his arms to his sides. "And so it will be. We wish you the best on your coming adventure and may you bring Rome yet another victory as your father did. Feel free to ask Jupiter for guidance whenever you feel the need and he will guide you." He offered a hand to her which she reluctantly took. "Rise child, you may go."

"Thank you, High Priest, gods be with you." Lexa stood from the seat and looked around the room one last time before she walked to exit faster than one probably should. She didn't like Temples or the feeling of uneasiness they brought. She was perfectly fine to worship her gods far away from corrupt temples.

On her way out she passed a woman barely clothed, she was clad in more jewelry than actual pieces of linen. Her mane of hair wild, tints of black and brown, and eyes as dark as night. The cuff bracelets around her upper arms, similar to Clarke's, were connected by thin golden chains to the bracelets around her wrists.

A solid gold belt was clipped in place around her waist, holding a thin white linen skirt of sort over her legs. Her midriff was exposed, tanned olive skin and a single emerald jewel hanging from her navel.

Through the middle of her bottom lip was a golden ring and a single white line the width of a finger that ran from her bottom lip, over her chin, all the way down to her exposed cleavage. An abundant number of piercings, all of gold were pierced through her ears.

Lexa knew who she was by the single fleeting look they shared. She had heard of her throughout the palace, a goddess and lover of Mercury himself. She was Luna, the High Priestess of the Temple Mercury on Aventine Hill. Essentially, she was corruption herself but her beauty bewitched anyone and everyone, conning them into her trap.

As a sign of respect, Lexa bowed her head. "High Priestess." The woman named Luna bowed her head back, a sly grin on her lips. " _Salve,_ General, I have already seen your victory but prepare yourself for great loss." Chills grew on Lexa's skin, unable to turn herself around and make eye contact with the High Priestess again.

The sun was high in the sky, enough for perspiration to form but the cold wind the High Priestess elicited was enough to freeze over Hades. Lexa moved farther away from the Temple of Jupiter, desperate to get away from the bewitching woman.

As Lexa walked up the Flavian palace steps, it felt like a wave of heat had returned to her body but the eerie scent of the High Priestess still lingered in her senses, a mix of expensive oils and perhaps a twinge of something sweet, something forbidden.

She wasn't superstitious in the least, in fact, Lexa didn't even believe that animal sacrifices to the gods favored anyone. The gods had their will and some kill in their name would not make them change their minds. However, that what oozed from the High Priestess was evil itself, that much she could tell.

Once Lexa entered her room, the High Priestess' words lingered, a riddle of sort. 'I have already seen your victory but prepare yourself for great loss.' What could it have meant? If she supposedly saw the victory already how could there be a loss?

Lexa pulled herself from the daze, shaking her head lightly as if it would shake the thoughts away as well. She had started to place some of her clothing in a chest before two servants of the palace entered, inquiring if they could assist her in any sort of way.

In her desperation to be alone for just a moment, she instructed them to take all the ledgers and scrolls she had borrowed from the _Bibliotheca_ and to return them to the scholars in her name and also to extend a great amount of appreciation that they allowed her to borrow them. 

As Lexa kneeled in front of another chest, inspecting its contents of her fathers' helmet, his red sash, and her family crest, she heard footsteps approach once again. Frustrated she placed her hand over her eyes, rubbing her temples as she huffed a sigh of annoyance. "What do I have to do to just have a moment alone in this goddamn palace?"

"You can start by closing your door." Clarke's soft voice got lost in the vast expanse of the room as she closed the once ajar door behind her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you, it's just that I've been looking for you the past day and this morning—"

Clarke couldn't finish her sentence before Lexa was on her feet and in front of her. Lexa had already wrapped her strong arms around Clarke, drawing her in for a searing hot kiss that she had been craving for longer than she cared to admit.

When they pulled away from one another, Clarke ran her hands up Lexa's arms lightly, just reveling in her presence. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I had no idea it would be you, Clarke. I have just had the most peculiar day and a half. I wanted to be alone but perhaps I'd rather be with you."

Lexa kissed Clarke again, their lips touching as light as a feather. "I heard..." Neither women's eyes were open as their foreheads rested against each other. Clarke could feel Lexa's family crest against her skin, reminding her where the woman is actually from and that she could never be what she wished and wanted her to be.

"I wish I could say congratulations on becoming General but I'd lie if I say I'm not bitter about it. I thought that I could finally be happy, I was so convinced it was going to work out and now you're leaving me. My father was leaving and so was Bellamy ... it was perfect, no one could have—"

"Hey, hey, shh." Lexa pulled Clarke into an embrace, placing her hand at the back of Clarke's head, softly stroking her hair. "You'll be happy, I swear it. You don't need me to be happy either way." Lexa pulled away, a sad smile on her lips as she cupped Clarke's cheeks with both of her hands, looking directly into the blue she had fallen in love with. "Besides, I'll be back before you know it and you can freely call me annoying every day when I get too protective."

The simple statement earned her a soft chuckle before Clarke's face fell again. "When do you leave?"

"At first light." Clarke fell silent as she continued to scan over Lexa's every single feature trying to engrave it into her mind. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I have no choice; the Emperor has spoken."

"The Emperor can go fuck himself as far as I'm concerned." This time Lexa laughed at Clarke's humor. "You shouldn't apologize, you have always put Rome first. That's why I— that's why you're you."

Lexa nodded her head, understanding, Clarke wasn't ready to say those three simple words just as much as she wasn't ready either even though all of it was already out there. An unsaid understanding passed between them that if those words were said, this departure would hurt more than necessary.

"Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to Rome." Lexa says hopeful, even though she felt her heart twist with an ache in her chest. If not her, she knew that Clarke would always have responsibility over Rome, owe it something.

Clarke shimmied herself out of Lexa's hold, taking two steady steps backward. "I hope so." She extended her forearm in goodbye, not wanting to give in to her aching feelings for Lexa because she knew if anything else more happened, it would utterly destroy her. Clarke knew full well how war went and that there was no guarantee that anyone would come back from it. 

"Spare the dramatics, it's only midday, you're not rid of me yet." Lexa stepped forward, willing to endure any sort of heartache that may follow, for the both of them. She pushed Clarke against a nearby wall, exploring every inch of her neck with her lips. Their bodies pressed against each other, nothing but clothing separating them.

This time, not like the other times, Lexa's armour didn't get in the way and Clarke could feel every single deep breath Lexa took against her. She drowned in Lexa's scent, that varied from pine cones to a drip of lavender.

Clarke dug her fingers into Lexa's hair as she gripped her guard's shirt with her other hand. Their lips moved over each other recklessly as heavy breaths escaped them both. Teeth clashed and lips bruised but neither cared since lust was the victor of the day.

"Come with me ... somewhere, away ... from here." Lexa says between lips clashing with one another, desperate to get Clarke alone with her away from the prying eyes and ears of the palace. Clarke nodded wordlessly, groaning when Lexa pulls away from her.

"An adventure, one last time..." Clarke tangled her fingers with Lexa's, her chest still heaving and her back still firmly placed against the marble wall. "I'll go anywhere with you ... one last time."

Lexa allowed Clarke to step into the hallway first after making sure that the Empress didn't look like she was about to be torn piece by piece. Along the way to the exit of the palace, Lexa instructed a young maiden that she should assure that the two chests in Lexa's room make it to the carriage that would take the General's belongings to the ship. And also to take her bracers to the sculptor and to wait till he was finished with them and to return them back into one of the chests.

With a well-wishing from the young maiden and a jealous glare from Clarke, they were out of the palace well on their way to Aventine Hill. It was far away enough and no one from the Royal standing went as far out, it was perfect.

"And where is it you're taking me?"

"You'll see." Lexa says simply, taking hold of Clarke's hand as they entered the abandoned streets. The only sound to hear were the few fountains where water crashed down in a small stream to the pond below. 

She wasn't taking Clarke anywhere grand, just simply away from everything the Empress knew. A place she knew they wouldn't be bothered if the right precautions were taken. On the way, Lexa occasionally couldn't help but swing around and hungrily kiss Clarke, thriving in the adrenaline it brought.

Once they reached their destination, Clarke quirked an eyebrow in Lexa's direction. The two Praetorians still stood outside, deep in conversation before they laid eyes on Lexa. They quickly took their stance again and firmly placed their spears on the walkway while puffing their chests.

"General." Both men pounded their fists against their chest before holding their arms out in front of them in a straight line; a sign of respect of her rank. She almost giggled to herself; clearly, word traveled through the city fast. "Men, of what legion are you?"

"Third, Commander." Both men said in unison. Exercising her authority Lexa looked them up and down, trying to look as convincing as possible as Clarke stared at her with intrigue. "Third...what is it you're doing in front of this door if we leave at first light?"

"Duty, Commander!"

"Nonsense! Go to your families, spend the day with them. The gods know you might never return, make the most of it!"

"Yes, Commander! Thank you, Commander!" Both men pounded their chests again, saluting her before walking off in the same direction. Each Praetorian spared a bow in Clarke's direction as well and a strong greeting of "Empress."

As the men rounded the corner, Lexa busted out in laughter and Clarke did everything possible to stifle her laughter as well but miserably failed. "Isn't that just the craziest thing? General ... Commander, I can get used to that."

"Don't get too comfortable with it, your head is big enough already." Clarke looked the two doors up and down. "So, what is this? Are we breaking into villa's now for your so-called adventure?"

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. "I mean we could probably break in if you'd like. I could probably hoist you over that wall ... or we can just go through the front door. It all depends on how much excitement you're craving today."

"Don't keep yourself so smart with me." Clarke grinned at her, a playful tone in her voice. "The front door would do just fine." Nodding, Lexa pushed a single door open with her one arm, gesturing for Clarke to go inside with the other.

Clarke looked around at first, admiring the tapestry on one of the walls then her eyes drifted to a full wall painting of thirteen Roman gods all sitting on thrones, each perfectly painted with their own personal characteristics.

Jupiter sat in the center, holding a thunderbolt in his hand. On his left sat his wife Juno with a pomegranate in hand and a peacock next to her throne. On Jupiter's right sat his son, Mars, who held a large flaming sword in his hand. Minerva sat more to the end, and an owl perched on her arm. At the very end sat Neptune and with a single raise of his hand, one could see the raging sea waves behind him.

Ceres the daughter of Saturn sat comfortably, her one leg draped over the other and a bundle of grain in her lap. Vulcan sat proudly, his chisel and mallet in either hand. Diana had a snake draped around her neck along with a bow and quiver full of arrows perched up against her throne.

Mercury wore his gold-adorned helmet and sandals with wings at their sides; he had a wicked smile while he grinned down at the pouch of gold in his hand. Vesta on the other hand was a simple woman, sitting content on her throne, her hands in her lap as she represented the hearth of Rome.

Saturn too was a simple man as he represented nothing but peace. Pluto, on the other hand, the god of the underworld sat on his throne with two dark figures looming over him. And last but not the least, was Apollo with his harp in his lap, his fingers in the motion of playing its strings.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke from the back, laying soft kisses down her neck to the dip of her shoulder. "I could stare at it all day, I imagine, there's so much detail, so much contrast, it's magnificent."

"Back already, _domina_? Did you forget something?" Sabina rounded the corner, expecting to find Octavia but instead she finds the backside of the Gladiatrix she bid farewell to this morning. "Oh, my apologies, Lexa. I thought it was Octavia, how can I assist you, do you require your armour?"

Lexa slowly removed her lips from Clarke's neck, not bothering to turn around. "No, Sabina, thank you. Take the day off and make sure no one's left in the villa once you're out the door. Also, send word to Octavia that I will be borrowing her villa today for urgent matters."

"Yes, _domina_ — Lexa, sorry, I will have it done." Once the women's footsteps grew softer and softer, indicating that she was far away, Clarke turned in Lexa's arms. She draped her arms over her guard's shoulder, staring deeply into green emeralds.

"Octavia's villa huh?" Clarke quirked her eyebrow at Lexa playfully. "And what are these urgent matters that you will require her villa for today?" The Empress asks, even though she has a feeling that reaches her very core knowing exactly what Lexa wanted the entire villa for.

"You will have to wait and see."


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out the brilliance of the title of this story (140AD), when I was deciding on a title for this story, I had asked a friend of mine to choose any number between 95 and 199. Being the cliché she was, she chose 169. I was not keen and the next number she chose was 123 which still wasn't exactly what I was looking for even though not even I knew what I was looking for. I remember saying 3rd times a charm and she said 140. 140 was a good enough number as any other number but it felt right. Then later as I was designing the cover of it, I thought you know maybe I should put the Roman numerals on it as well ... imagine my surprise once I figured out the Roman numeral for 140 was CXL. It truly felt perfect then. For those who haven't caught on, CXL is a subtle nod in the Clexa direction. Clarke x Lexa.
> 
> Translations:  
>  _ **Mare Nostrum** = Mediterranean Sea (but it basically means 'our sea')_  
>  _ **Misthious** = Mercenary_

The yowling of the Roman winds could be heard howling around each and every corner of the villa. It was a good sign in accord with the Legions coming voyage to Greece, the winds were favoring them. In travel they could drop their sails and move with the breeze, placing less stress on the oarsman.

At Portus Julius in Misenum, Neapolis the sailors were hard at work on the ships, assuring there were no tears in the sails and that all the ropes were taught and would not snap under the strain of the ruthless winds of the _Mare Nostrum_ once they were deep at sea.

The Praetorian barracks was close to empty since most of the soldiers were strongly on their way to Portus Julius ready to set sail. The _Castra Misenatium_ next to the Colosseum, which housed the crewmen of the ships, was emptied days before as all of them went to prepare.

However, back on Aventine hill, Alexandria Silvestre had different ideas that none related to war. The slaves followed each other out of the villa, one by one, the last to exit being Sabina. She spared a glance in Lexa's direction who still had her back turned to the front door as her arms were still snuggly wrapped around the Empress.

Out of curiosity each servant tried to see who was in front of Lexa, but each attempt proved futile and the identity of the mysterious woman would stay a secret until the end of time. Lexa's impossibly huge frame, blocked any sort of view that anyone could have.

"Perhaps we can admire this beautiful painting another time. I would rather spend my last few hours in Rome admiring you instead." Lexa dipped her head just enough for her lips to make the lightest of brushes over Clarke's warm skin.

Clarke hummed, interlacing her fingers in Lexa's which were firmly placed on her pelvis. "I don't know, I happen to really like this painting. Perhaps you can admire _me_ another time." In return, Lexa hummed as well, this time leaving a trail of soft kisses in her wake down Clarke's neck. "A tease now, are we?"

"Only for you." As before, Clarke turned in Lexa's arms, meeting her halfway into a slow kiss. Lexa's hair was not braided on the day and it was exactly the way Clarke liked it. There was something about running her fingers through the soft locks that absolutely exhilarated her.

They pulled apart for a moment and got lost in the endless plains of green and blue meeting. Clarke softly traced her fingers over the three lines that trailed over Lexa's eyebrow, over her eye to the top of her cheekbone. "You are so beautiful."

A shaky breath escaped Lexa's lungs as she shuddered under the Empress' soft touch. She had never been treated so delicately, not even by Costia. Her beloved saw her as the fearless warrior she portrayed herself to be and not as the soft woman she was. A woman that craved nothing more than a love so pure even Aphrodite would blush.

Lexa slowly smoothed her hands over Clarke's body until there was no more skin to touch. She returned her arms to her sides as she sunk down on a single knee. Clarke's arms that were loosely draped over Lexa's shoulders, followed her down as Clarke stared at the woman in front of her with eyes of curiosity.

"This may not mean much to you..." Lexa trailed off for a moment, wondering how exactly she would explain herself. "You're used to people kneeling in front of you. But where I'm from, none of us kneel except to the ones we ... the ones we admire. I have never kneeled to anyone in such a way up until now." Lexa swallowed hard, trying to quench her now dry throat as Clarke's eyes danced over her with intrigue.

"I have kneeled to your father and to your mother but that was out of respect. I kneel to you, Clarke Gryphem, in fealty. My fealty to you is of something much more I hope I can share with you one day hopefully not long from now if you would have it."

It was an intimate moment and the tension was running high as a fire took alight between them. Bewildered, Clarke held out a single hand to Lexa, seeing the great deal it meant to her. Although Clarke did not understand the customs of the people in Polis, it was clear that Lexa was offering her heart to her if she wanted it.

This wasn't one last time and it would never be _one last time_ with them.

As Lexa rose to her feet once again with her hand still in Clarke's, the world itself stopped as Clarke was the first to connect their lips again, saying yes! She'll have it, all of it, all of her. This was important to Lexa, even though she knew Clarke didn't understand the full caliber of it but one day she would.

Lexa moved her hands to the back of Clarke's thighs, lifting her swiftly. Instinctively, Clarke wrapped her legs around her guard, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. Nothing but thin material separated them but both radiated heat that wasn't caused by the humid weather.

Clarke's fingers got lost in brown curls as she kissed Lexa with a certain hunger she had felt much longer than she cared to admit. Uncaring teeth clashed and their tongues fought for dominance and neither was letting up the fight to victory.

The Empress moaned faintly as Lexa took her bottom lip between her teeth, asserting her dominance. Clarke wanted to win this battle but she knew she didn't have the strength to because Lexa always completely overtook her the moment they touched and her own hums of pleasure would settle in the air around them.

Lexa didn't know where she was going but she was hoping there was a bedroom down this hall. Thankful to Fortuna, it was a bedroom with a bed larger than any she had ever seen in her life, completely covered in the most expensive furs. She slowly lowered Clarke onto it and admired her for a single moment before crawling on top of her as a feline would over its prey.

Clarke wrapped her fingers around the back of Lexa's neck, kissing her fiercely and tilting her head the exact way she wanted in order to slip her tongue even farther into Lexa's mouth, stealing her sudden gasp, and along with that all the air from her lungs.

For a moment Lexa reached a hand down and undid the strappings of both of her greaves and quickly shimmied them off of her legs but her lips did not once leave the Empress'. Low whimpers filled the room as Lexa moved to Clarke's neck sucking on it ever so lightly.

Impatient with the pace Lexa was choosing to go, Clarke flips them over then straddles Lexa's hips. In an instant Lexa sat up again, her hands finding the exposed skin of Clarke's back and it was just as she imagined it; soft and untainted by any scars. Clarke reached down, not asking for any sort of permission as she pulled Lexa's shirt over her head.

Chills grew on Lexa's skin as she felt Clarke's fingers drag over her, eagerly exploring her scarred skin. The pace slowed again as Clarke stared down at Lexa with nothing but admiration. Lexa undid the clip of the golden belt that perfectly wrapped around Clarke's waist. "Tell me to stop." Lexa whispers, more of a command than a plea.

"Never..." Clarke herself unclipped the griffin pin from her dress, allowing a piece of material to glide from her skin, exposing her bare chest. Lexa's breath grew shallow once her eyes left blue and were met with the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. Of course, she had seen a glimpse of them in the bathhouse some time ago but that glance did them no justice.

She tipped Clarke over again, cupping one of her breasts before continuing an onslaught of open-mouthed kisses to the Empress collarbone. Clarke squirmed under Lexa the moment Lexa's lips left her neck and made their way to her breasts, taking one of the hard buds in her mouth.

Lexa reached down for her trousers, pulling them down until she was able to shimmy them off with her legs and without going unnoticed, Clarke's dress was removed completely as well. Only three undergarments remained between the two of them but Clarke was sure to make it only two once she undid her guard's bindings.

A low gasp escaped their lips once their bare bodies pressed against each other, making them fit perfectly. "Tell me to stop." Lexa says again, this time an offer in case Clarke changed her mind. Clarke however defiantly declines as she pulls Lexa in for yet another battle of tongues.

In no time Lexa was back to Clarke's chest, taking each of the pink nipples in her mouth before continuing her journey farther south. The Empress buried herself in the furs, there was just something about the feeling of fur against bare skin that nothing could ever come close to comparing to—

Well, that was until she felt Lexa spread her legs, smoothing her hands all the way from her hips, over her thighs up until her knees. The fabric of Clarke's undergarment was evidently damp but Lexa was not quite yet ready to indulge herself there. Instead, she kissed her way up Clarke's left thigh, skipping over the fabric, and then continued down the Empress' right thigh.

"Gods, Lexa...please." Clarke pleads, digging her fingers into the fur. "Shhh..." Lexa coos, making her way up Clarke's body again, trailing kisses up until she reaches her mouth once again. Clarke was desperate at this point, she craved any sort of friction and as the thought crossed her mind, she felt Lexa's hand on her hip, undoing the string of her undergarment.

She continued her onslaught of love marks all across Clarke's neck marking her as her own and she wanted Rome to know that even once she leaves. She wanted Clarke to know and to remember this day until she breathes out her very last breath.

Clarke's hands trailed over Lexa's soft scarred skin, feeling every single muscle as they moved under her skin with each movement she made. She could truly say that Lexa's tanned skin was among the best things she had ever laid her eyes upon and she couldn't wait to map it out with her lips later on.

Lexa continued to mark Clarke's skin, getting gasps and small whines whenever she bit into Clarke's skin a bit harder than she should have but never the less she continued, using her teeth and tongue as well as sucking the milky skin that proved to be more delicious than she predicted. She left a beautiful shade of pink and red marks in her wake, making sure that Clarke would remember her in the coming days.

Clarke didn't mind in the slightest, in fact, her whines of pleasure only encouraged Lexa to do it over and over again until she was satisfied. As Lexa reached the destination Clarke was so desperate for her to reach, she slowly removed the material, exposing Clarke's drenched folds.

The Empress thought she should be embarrassed by how wet she was already but the thought soon ceased to exist once her folds were met with Lexa's mouth who moaned at her first taste of Clarke. Clarke propped herself up on her elbows, intently watching Lexa greedily swipe her tongue through her, gathering as much moisture as possible.

However, Lexa's eyes shoot up the moment she dips her tongue into Clarke and the Empress throws her head back in delight, crying a wale of pleasure. Her breathing was shallow, her abdominal muscles flexing with each small breath she took and her eyes were shut tightly, making her eyebrows scrunch together.

Lexa soon removed her tongue, licking her lips before she continued on Clarke's clit. She ushered a single finger into Clarke as she circled her tongue over the delicate bundle of nerves. "Fuck!" Clarke exclaimed, falling back into the furs. Her hand soon found Lexa's hair, taking a fistful as she started to rolls her hips with Lexa's pumps.

Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke, watching her as she whimpered and shuddered with each flick of her tongue, and each time her lips lightly sucked. She added another finger and quickened her pace, occasionally curling her finger touching a soft spot that drove every single woman she had ever been with absolutely crazy.

Clarke was nearing her edge evidently as her hold on Lexa's hair tightened, almost pulling at it. Her hips involuntarily bucked against Lexa's mouth and instantly she stopped her action, depriving Clarke of the sensation she was craving. By the time Clarke opened her eyes, ready to curse Lexa for stopping, she was met with loving green eyes and before she could protest, she was attacked with a kiss of animosity.

Lexa reinserted two of her fingers into Clarke, making her moan into her mouth and in a matter of a short five seconds, she was back on her high, nearing the cliff's edge. Lexa readjusted herself, getting a better angle to pump into Clarke as she placed her palm to rub Clarke in just the most perfect way. Clarke was on full display to her now and she watched the Empress become completely undone.

Clarke wasn't sure what sets her over the edge, whether it was wet skin connecting with wet skin or Lexa's low moans next to her ear but she's tumbling and stars had filled her mind as involuntary cries of pleasure continued to spill from her mouth. Occasional expletives followed and surely the gods would not appreciate them but for now, she didn't care what they thought of her.

Lexa worshipped every single sound that came from Clarke's lips, whether it was a moan, a gasp, or a word she wasn't quite sure was the meaning of, each and every noise made themselves home in her mind. She moved her fingers in and out of Clarke slowly as she came off her high, her entire body still twitching.

She placed feather-light kisses all the way from Clarke's neck to the top of her breasts, admiring her beauty once again. Clarke knew if she wasn't in love with Lexa before, she sure as Hades was now. The feeling was bittersweet because she knew there was a chance that she would only experience this once in her lifetime.

"I can see you're thinking ... don't." Lexa placed another sweet kiss on Clarke's lips. "Live in the moment, just for now." And that's what Clarke does, forgetting the self-pity she felt for a short moment. If this wasn't easy for her, then it couldn't have been easy for Lexa either and that is the thought that essentially sets her mind at ease no matter how sad it was.

Clarke decided that this would be her moment, now was when she could map Lexa's entire body and she wasn't about to take no for answer if it ever came, but it never does. Lexa allowed her to do whatever she wished to. From the prolonged time she spent on her perky breasts to the markings she left on each of them.

If she was going to remember Lexa, then she was sure to make Lexa remember her as well. A trail of love marks followed all the way from her breasts to her navel, each one more painful but pleasing than the last. Somewhere in between, Lexa's undergarment had ended up on the floor as well and by the time Clarke reached her core, she had a glistening path of moisture on her abdomen from the lengthy-time she spent kissing Lexa's shoulder, breasts, and marking her.

Lexa wanted her and that much was clear since her body started to grind up into Clarke some time ago, seeking any sort of friction, just anything that could bring the pleasure she wanted. Lexa was trembling under her, her short breaths not far apart from each other and she was sure she might come undone before Clarke even truly started her onslaught. Clarke's cries of pleasure were embarrassingly enough to soak her.

A thin layer of sweat coated their skins and Clarke's bruises had already started to turn a lavender shade of purple. Lexa's bruises were a sharp pink contrast against her tanned skin but still, Clarke could admit that even amidst her brutal markings, Lexa was perfect.

She parted Lexa's legs, opening her wide as she dipped her mouth, licking, sucking, and kissing. Clarke dragged her hands over Lexa's smooth toned legs, feeling every single defined line as every one of her muscles convulsed involuntarily. Soon Clarke slid not one but two fingers into Lexa as she latched her lips on her clit, savoring every single taste she gets.

In that moment, Clarke learns that Lexa was even more vocal than she was. Her moans filled the room; she desperately tried to muffle them but truthfully, she had not had an orgasm in almost a year and once it rippled through her, she felt like she was floating. But, nevertheless, she could tell that Clarke knew exactly what she was doing.

Clarke felt Lexa's walls clamp around her fingers but not once did she slow her pace nor did she stop giving attention to her clit and a few seconds later, Lexa was screaming Clarke's name again as she desperately clutched the furs under her body as if she would fall from the earth if she didn't hold on.

Lexa's breathing was rapid, her chest rising and falling faster than it probably should have. She was out of breath and had absolutely no sound left in her, let alone any words. With one last lick over Lexa's folds gathering up the remaining moisture, Clarke slid up her body and laid her head on Lexa's chest.

Both her heart and Lexa's were hammering in their chests, threatening to jump out. They laid in silence until Lexa's breathing evened out and she softly stroked Clarke's disheveled blonde hair. "Would it be bold of me to suggest that we just leave the capital, together? Go to Greece or something. Forget this war and whoever started it."

A smile crept to the corner of Clarke's lips, as she snuggled next to Lexa that they were eye level. It was something she could seriously consider but her father would come looking for her and would obviously eventually find her then bring her home and punish her. Only the gods knew what he would do to Lexa.

"And what would we do? Live like nobles? Have grand parties with people we call friends but secretly we loathe them?" Lexa wrapped her around Clarke, pulling her closer making them skin to skin again. "Honestly, I wouldn't care what we do as long you're by my side. Whether we're nobles or just arrogant party-goers, I won't mind."

Clarke snickered to herself, knowing that this could only remain a dream and could never become a reality. "I wish it were so easy, my love." The last two words escape Clarke's lips involuntarily and she instantly felt Lexa's muscled arm around her become rugged. Yet she doesn't comment on it, she just continues to stare at the scene painted on the ceiling.

The Empress drew lazy patterns on Lexa's bare chest, sometimes running her finger on the outlines of her breasts, memorizing the shape of them and how perfect they were on her. Lexa on the other hand was deep in thought, lost in her own mind as she imagined what the future will entail.

//

After a two-hour bath of washing one another and eventually screaming each other's names again, they laid on the large chaise with the furs draped over their naked bodies. Naturally, Clarke had laid her head on Lexa's bare chest and tangled their legs, getting the most touch as possible.

The sun had almost fully set and the night sky was open, absolutely no cloud hung in the sky. It was a half-moon and the billions of stars proudly accompanied it in its beautiful white shine. It was quiet, nothing but the occasional chirps of a lost cricket or an ominous hoot of an owl nearby.

Aventine hill certainly wasn't anything like the Flavian Palace. In the palace it was never peaceful, there was always some sort of movement in the halls, whether it was servants or Praetorians doing their rounds. In this villa, there was nothing tedious and no settlers could be heard in the streets.

Lexa reveled in the quiet, nothing to be heard except Clarke's soft breathing and she was sure she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. Clarke on the other hand was wondering about Lexa, about her past. Sure, she knew a bit of it but not all of it and she felt determined to get to know at least a few things about Lexa before she would inevitably have to leave.

"What did you do before all of this? I mean I know you trained in the gladiatorial academy and what not but that couldn't be all you did." Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at the question, wondering where the question exactly came from; what would make Clarke ask something like that.

"I suppose I helped my father in the vineyard and on my days off, I spent them with Costia. I didn't exactly have the most exciting or brilliant life now that I think about it." 

"It sounds nice to me, having such a quiet life without any worries and pressures. Who wouldn't love walking in a vineyard every day and spending time with someone you love when you get the chance? To an extent I kind of envy you."

As Lexa dug farther into her memories, she remembered her days as a _misthious_. It had slipped her mind about the mercenary work she did simply because she wasn't that person anymore. "Well, there was something else as well but I'm afraid of what you will think of me if I do tell you." She couldn't hide anything from Clarke, no matter how hard she tried. Clarke had a hold on her in that aspect; Lexa simply wanted to tell her everything.

"Nothing in the world could change what I think of you, Lexa."

"Okay...but remember those words once I do tell you." She readjusted herself, laying on her side as she brushed a blonde lock of hair from Clarke's face, tucking it behind her ear. "I started working as a mercenary when I was seventeen summers and that was my source of income. It was my way of contributing to my household and you know, I could buy whatever I needed when I needed to."

Clarke's eyes danced between Lexa's as she thought. She figured Lexa did something along those lines before coming to the capital; it would make sense now why she could so easily kill someone. She did it for years. "Please say something, you're making me nervous. I promise I don't do any of it anymore and nor will I ever again."

"Shhh. I understand you did what you had to and as I said, it doesn't change my mind about you. I can see who you truly are, Alexandria Silvestre. We have all done bad things but it doesn't define us." Clarke moved in and captured Lexa's lips with her own again, engraving the feeling of Lexa's softness in her mind once again. Lexa always kissed her with the greatest care, as if she would break if she exerted any sort of force.

They settled back in the position they were originally in, looking up the stars once again. "What are they? The stars I mean." Lexa shrugged; she had never really thought about it. "The stars? Well, they say they're mere holes in the celestial planes. Apparently, the light of the many heavens shines through them."

"And how big are these holes exactly?"

Lexa shrugged again; she really had no clue. "Big, I imagine. They just look so small because we're very far away from them. I suppose that's where the saying 'reach for the stars' comes from because they are unimaginably far away."

"Do you think they're big enough for someone to climb through?"

"Hmm." Lexa hummed, trailing her finger up and down Clarke's arm. "Bigger, I think. Perhaps they could fit entire legions even. But how would one get up there anyway? It's impossible."

Clarke chuckled to herself as she came up with an idea. "Maybe we could find the mythical Griffin and fly it all the way up there and reach the heavens. We could live in a world of greatness without any of this turmoil." Clarke raised her hand slightly, gauging the size of a star between her fingertips.

"Oh, so the Empress is a philosopher now." Lexa slightly tickled Clarke's side, making her join in on the laughter. Soon the tickle battle turned into nothing but hums and low moans as they couldn't stop themselves from indulging in each other's lips. When they pulled away for air, Clarke slowly soothed her knuckles over Lexa's cheek, a sad smile following.

"I don't want you to leave, Lexa." She says it softly, almost so soft that even Lexa barely heard her. "Don't think about that right now, okay?" In an attempt to distract Clarke, she looks up into the night sky again and points at the moon. "Look up there at the moon. No matter what continent or what province one is in, you can see it."

A bright smile followed and Clarke absolutely fell in love with it, not even trying to fight herself in the matter anymore. "You and I, we'll be under the very same moon every night." Lexa turned to Clarke again, looking into the sea-blue eyes that will stay in her mind forever. "I'll think of you every single night when I look at it. I'll talk to it as if I'm talking to you and maybe, just maybe, some lonely wind will carry my words to you."

It was among the most beautiful things Clarke had ever heard and no one had ever said such sweet things to her; not that she ever allowed them to anyway. She kisses Lexa again, unable to get enough of her guard. The pace was as slow as the water that trickled over the stones in the Rubicon River.

Essentially, Lexa was her Rubicon river and she was the stones. Lexa so easily flowed over her and filled her with so much love as the Rubicon filled so many lakes. Of course, now more than ever, she would not allow herself to admit aloud that she loved Lexa. Not when she was so close to losing her maybe forever.

Lexa brushed her thumb over Clarke's bottom lip as Clarke continued to fight her internal battle. "The Greeks say humans were originally created with four legs, four arms, and a head with two faces. Apparently, Zeus feared their power so much that he split them into two parts, condemning each one to spend their entire lives in search of their other halves."

Lexa moved her hand to Clarke's chest, placing her palm over the Empress' heart. "You, Clarke, I found you. I believe you are my other half. Not even the mighty Zeus could keep me from you and damn him if he tries again."

"Damn him indeed."

Soon another round of lovemaking ensued but later that night they fall asleep tangled in each other, surrounded by nothing but serenity. Somewhere in the hours of the early morning, Clarke woke up, her back still snuggly pressed against Lexa's front. She had one arm draped over her and, in the darkness, Clarke entwined their fingers.

The tale Lexa told her earlier in the night, still swam in her mind, that they in fact were two halves of one that finally found each other. For some reason, she slips a ring from her finger, the one that was given to her on the day she became Empress. It was of gold and engraved on it was "CXXXVIII" it stating the year she was inaugurated as Empress.

Clarke slipped the ring onto Lexa's right ring finger, wanting her to have it. She couldn't give Lexa more than that but at least Lexa would have something of hers once she was far away. Lexa slightly stirred, tightening her hold on Clarke before nuzzling her shoulder, kissing it softly before falling back asleep. 

Before her mind became a whirlwind of thoughts and worries, Clarke shut her eyes again and settled against Lexa, doing everything in her power to remember this moment. She never knew it but this was what she wanted to share with someone but like all good things, she was being stripped of it.

When first light came, Lexa could barely open her eyes. She had never had such a restful slumber and she resented the gods for making her come out of it now. The Empress was still soundly asleep, only her one bare shoulder exposed from under the furs which Lexa kisses before she shimmies herself away from Clarke, careful not to wake her.

Lexa moved through the villa as silently as possible, bathing and slipping on all of her armour pieces. From her greaves to her body armour and the blue cape that marked her as a member of the Praetorian.

Only when she sat down on the chaise across from Clarke, admiring her peaceful sleeping state, does she notice the ring on her finger. She knew it was Clarke's and on the gods, she couldn't figure out where it had come from or how it ended up on her hand.

Lexa moved to Clarke's side, kneeling next to the chaise as she brushed a stray lock of blonde hair from her beautiful face. She knew she needed to leave otherwise she wouldn't make it to Neapolis before midday when the ships depart.

She leaned over pressing one last kiss to Clarke's lips, lingering for a moment to see if her blue eyes would flutter open but they don't. It was probably for the better because she knew she would hurt immensely if she had to say goodbye to Clarke as her eyes pierced through her.

As Lexa rose to her feet again, she turned the ring on her finger, contemplating if she should just take it off and return it to the Empress's hand but she doesn't. If it was on her hand, it would mean that Clarke had put it there intentionally.

With one last glance, Lexa turns away to the exit of the villa. She felt a twisting ache in her chest, it didn't even matter that Clarke wasn't awake because it was still among the most painful feelings to leave her behind. As Lexa stepped into the street, looking left and right she sees Octavia approaching with her horse Vitus.

"Morning, I thought I would come bid you a farewell." 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Octavia immediately, catching her by surprise. It was an awkward fit since Lexa's armour made her even larger than she already was and she already had at least a head length of height over Octavia.

"I'm going to miss you, sister." Lexa chokes out as a mix of emotions spur inside of her. She was grateful that Octavia was there already but still she couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of sadness.

When they pulled apart, Octavia placed her palms on either of Lexa's cheeks wiping away two stray tears. "I'm going to miss you too. But I brought you something." Octavia turned back to the horse, retrieving something from the saddlebag.

"I saw them loading your chests yesterday and I figured you would need this." Octavia extended their father's red sash along with the family crest badge. "You can't be a General without the sash, it would be sacrilege." She jokes.

Slowly Lexa took the sash from her sister, feeling the material under her fingertips. The sash was slightly tattered from battle but still, it seemed immaculate. "Thank you, so much."

"Shall I?" Octavia asks, gesturing to unclipping the Praetorian cape for her. With a slight nod, Octavia undid the two SPQR badges, removing the cape. She was about to clip in the red sash with one SPQR badge on the left and their family crest badge on the right but was soon stopped by Lexa's hand.

In place of their crest, she clipped in the other SPQR badge again, placing the crest on the Praetorian cape. "Will you give this to her, just like this?" Octavia knew who Lexa was referring to without even having to ask. "Of course, anything else?"

Lexa wordlessly shook her head for a moment. "Nothing else, just keep her safe, Octavia. Take your orders from her and not from anybody else. Not from her mother and definitely not from your brother. I know it is controversial but I'm begging you."

"It's not controversial, I trust you. If that is your wish then that is how it will be done. Now go, before they leave without you." With a sad smile, they embraced again, this time tighter as if it would be the very last time. "I love you, Lex. Come back soon, preferably in one piece and breathing."

It earned her a small chuckle from Lexa, followed by a toothy smile. "Breathing and one piece, got it. I will certainly do my very best." Lexa mounted her horse, softly patting its muscular neck. "See you soon, O."

"See you, gods be with you."

With a nod, Lexa clicked her tongue twice, making Vitus trod into the direction of the Appian Way. It was a mere ten minutes to the Appian but the route itself to Neapolis was a grueling four hours and the moment she climbed off of her horse, she could feel that she had not ridden in a very long time.

She had asked for directions a few times until she found the ship she and General Magnus would take. Lexa was overwhelmed by how busy the docks were and how many different merchants there were, most of them selling the catch of the day. Clear barter could be heard as each customer tried to negotiate the price with the merchant. Most were truly just haggling.

Lexa walked to where she saw a few horses stationed by a few slaves she recognized from the palace. They all bowed their heads at her in acknowledgment and again she struggled to believe how far she had come to procure such status in six or seven months.

She handed off her reigns to one servant, saying a thank you and asking if he would make sure that he returns Vitus back to the palace stables where all the important horses were kept. Liberius being one of them; Clarke's beautiful white steed. Lexa kissed the top of her horse's head, promising that she would see him soon.

As she adjusted her weapons belt, she eyed the plank she was supposed to walk over to reach the ship and her stomach sank. It did not look sturdy in the least but it was the only way onto the ship. It was foolish really, she was being sent to a potential war-ridden country, but the plank to the ship was what frightened her.

On the main deck above the captain's quarters, stood General Magnus, watching Lexa trying to gauge how the fastest way over the plank would be. He laughed to himself before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Just cross it, General, and don't look down!" 

Lexa took note of the General yelling at her; he was right, she should just cross it and get it over with. With one last exhale, she crossed the plank as fast as possible, grabbing the railing as soon as it came into reach. General Magnus had since descended the stairs onto the deck to greet his fellow General.

" _Salve_ , Alexandria, you look even more impressive than the Emperor explained. I must say I'm impressed by the status you've procured in such a small time frame, you must really know your way around a sword."

" _Salve_ , General—"

"Magnus is fine, I'm not your General." He interrupts, making it clear that he considered her his equal. She was grateful that he did because truthfully, she feared that he would be as dreadful as General Blake was and she wasn't exactly sure how she would survive such a long time by someone's side who carried himself that way.

"My apologies, Magnus." She extended her forearm to him in proper greeting which he took in a tight grip, even more impressed by her confidence. "Nothing to be impressed about I'm afraid but I do like to think I know my way around a sword."

He dropped her arm and turned around, making his way back to the main deck, indicating for her to follow him. "Tell me about yourself, where you're from and whatnot, and how you ended up here." He asks as he ascended the stairs, shortly followed by Lexa. "You must excuse my lack of knowledge based on who you are, I haven't been in the capital for quite some time. I only know what the Emperor's letter to me said which is basically nothing."

Some soldiers had started to board the ship, none of them showing the fear Lexa had when she had to cross the plank. "I'm from a small city named Polis kind of far from the capital. Nothing spectacular really. It was a dream of mine to fight in the Colosseum and somehow after my first match the Emperor decided to place me in the Praetorian guard and to protect his daughter."

An involuntary smile crept onto Lexa's lips at the thought of Clarke. She was right in her initial thoughts long ago, the blue of the ocean really couldn't compare to the intense blue of Clarke's eyes. "I assume you won then; you conquered the Colosseum?" Lexa nodded, looking over the vast body of water in front of them. "Indeed, alongside my sister, Octavia."

Magnus leaned on a nearby railing, looking Lexa up and down. "Impressive. You must be honored. Say, the letter Jake sent me stated you were a daughter of a previous General but he didn't mention of which and I have known my fair share and I have no knowledge of one that survived and had a child, let alone two."

"Maximus Silvestre, he was my father." Lexa wondered if she would always be second accompanying her father's legacy. If people would always associate her with him even after she made a name for herself. "Victor of the battle of Danube."

"Hmm, I didn't know him personally, but I am familiar with the battle. My condolences for your loss." A silence passed between them after Lexa spared a 'thank you' as they both watched the last few men board the ship, some going below deck to stash their weapons and armour.

There were fifty ships that would depart today, each that could carry four hundred and twenty men. Eighty of them were oarsmen and twenty were deckhands, the remainder were all soldiers. The total tally of people that would leave Rome today was an outstanding number of twenty-one thousand.

"Look kid, I'll teach you everything you need to know but nothing in the world will be able to prepare you for the brutality of war. I can tell you're not stupid and you as well as I know that we're not sailing to Egypt to have an afternoon meal with them. I pray to the gods that you understand that because eight thousand of these men may follow you into war but in the end, it's you alone. You're going to see and experience things no one should ever."

"I understand, Magnus. I thank you for your guidance." Or she hoped she understood anyway. She had already seen the remainders of battle; it being nothing but mud, blood, puke, and a vile stench of urine. Of course, this would be nothing like Polis but something far worse.

"Good, I must warn you though, if this is your first time on a ship, stand close to the railing. If you vomit on deck, you're cleaning it."

//

Clarke reached to her side, longing for the presence of the woman that brought out so much pleasure and passion out of her the previous night, but she finds no one. Still rubbing her eyes, she sits up on the chaise, pulling the furs with, over her bare chest. "Lexa?" She calls.

No answer followed and she didn't see Lexa's armour against the wall where it was the previous night and her weapons belt was missing as well. To say Clarke's heart sank, would be an understatement but she knew the moment would come.

She was disappointed that she couldn't kiss Lexa goodbye but she knew it was for the better. It would save her from the extra heartache but still, heartache loomed over her. Clarke found her clothing splayed on the floor in the bedroom they shared the day before.

The material felt heavy on her and quite frankly she didn't want to go back to the palace and continue to live her life. The woman that had turned her entire world upside down was gone and soon she would fall back into the normal boring routine she always had.

As Clarke opened the front door for herself, it dreadfully reminded her that Lexa wasn't around anymore. She wondered how in the world she would get back to the palace now; there was no way she could walk through the streets full of plebs without protection.

" _Salve, Imperatrix._ " Octavia's voice drew Clarke's attention. Her new guard pushed up from the wall she was leaning against, the blue of the Praetorian cape loosely hanging over her shoulder harshly accentuated in the high sun.

The two words were so familiar, so Lexa. She was the only one that ever spoke Latin to Clarke and there was just something about the way she said the intricate words. " _Salve_ , Octavia. What are you doing here?"

Octavia smiled friendly as she approached Clarke. "This is my villa, I think I can stand outside of it if I wish to." Clarke could now tell that Octavia was indeed related to Lexa, both of them had no problem sharing their witty sarcastic comments.

"Right, it is. I'm sorry, I— time must have gotten away from me, I should've probably left a long time ago."

Octavia shook her head, removing the draped cape from her shoulder. "Not too long, it's only been about two hours." She held out the blue cape to the Empress, the badge on top. "She said to give this to you."

Clarke took the cape from Octavia, running her fingertip over the intricate picture on the badge. It looked exactly like the crest Lexa had branded between her eyebrows. The simple crest that Clarke had kissed the previous night so many times that she had lost count. "Thank you ... did she say anything else?"

Clarke was hopeful for some reason, that Lexa may have said the three words that she so desperately wanted to say and hear but Octavia only shook her head. "No, Empress, she said nothing more." Clarke nodded, half disappointed but it was one of those things.

"Shall I get you back to the palace then? You know, before anyone notices that you in fact did not spend your evening in your quarters. It would be a really terrible start for my first day on duty."

The Empress quirked an eyebrow at Octavia in confusion. "First day of duty? What do you mean?"

"Oh," Octavia placed her feet together and clasped her hands behind her back, puffing her chest, trying to look as official as possible. "I assumed Lexa would have told you; your father has made me your new guard. Apparently, you enjoy feminine energy, or something like that, your highness. Whatever that means. Lexa was pretty intoxicated when she told me what exactly your father said."

It was obvious to Clarke that Octavia wasn't even close to the level of formality Lexa showed her at first. Octavia spoke to her more as a friend and not someone she would have to serve and address properly in front of prying eyes. "Right, of course he did." 

Clarke wasn't familiar with Octavia in the least. They exchanged occasional greetings and small talk whenever they ran into each other but that's it. She wondered if Lexa ever told her sister of the ... thing ... they shared. Their affair? Was that what it was?

"You seem disappointed, Empress." Octavia says wearily. 

"No, I'm not it's just ... you know, a rough start of the day. We can head back to the palace; I just have to get myself together."

They walked back to the palace in silence, except for the occasional 'careful' Octavia said to her when there was a puddle or when a pleb came a little closer than they should. Much more than that wasn't said up until Clarke's quarters.

Octavia opened the door to Clarke's quarters and allowed her to go inside with a sheepish smile. However, the moment Clarke's new guard closed the door behind her, she allowed herself a moment to feel something, anything. In the privacy of her quarters, she broke down but she didn't sob, she simply let the tears flow from her eyes.

In the bay of Neapolis the ships had started to undock and the oarsmen were hard at work to move the ships toward the open waters. Caecius Severus the prefect of the ship barked his orders often. His voice was so loud that even the men below deck could hear him.

"Drop sails as soon as we pass that peak!" The deckhands all exclaimed a "Yes sir!" and continued to untie all necessary ropes that would drop the canvas sails at the appropriate time. After Caecius finished inspecting the work of his crew, he returned to the main deck where Lexa and Magnus discussed some of the Centurions from their respective legions.

"The winds favor us today. The offerings to Neptune proved fruitful. We should make quick work on the first day. If the weather continues to stay in our favor, we should reach Athens by the end of the month. Overall, I suspect we will reach Egypt in a month and a half."

Lexa had no knowledge of the high seas but she sure as Hades was not ready to spend that long on water. She had already started to feel queasy and they had barely even left the mainland. "Not bad, would be one of my shorter voyages." Magnus comments, giving Lexa an impressed look.

She only returned a look of worry. "Don't worry Alexandria, you have a room above deck, very comfortable I assure you. Would you like to see it? I believe my crew has already moved your chests there." Lexa nodded in his direction and spared a bow in Magnus' direction as well.

Caecius easily descended the steps and made an immediate right, toward the door. "There are three rooms in here, one is mine, the other is Magnus', and the last is yours." He opened the door and it led into a short corridor. The fresh varnish on the wooden walls was the only thing she could smell.

"Right in here." She was grateful that there was a door attached to her quarters, she would at least have some sort of privacy the other two rooms didn't have. It wasn't a large room, obviously, but it would do. There was a bed at least with not half bad furs and pillows. It sure beats where the soldiers slept; either in makeshift hammocks or on the filthy deck.

"Thank you, Caecius." He nodded his head, happy that she was satisfied with what he had to offer her. It wasn't as lavish as the captain's quarters but it was enough. "A pleasure, I'll leave you to it. Find me if you need anything or just use my crewmen for whatever you need if you can't find me."

He closed the door behind him and shortly after, Lexa could hear him bark order on deck again. This would certainly be something she would have to get used to. There was a small window that the cold ocean breeze blew through, the crisp salty smell of the sea evident.

She decided to remove her armour first, not seeing the need to wear it. After placing it on the wooden statuette anchored to the floor, a soft knock came from the door. "Yes?" The door opened and a familiar face entered through it. One that Lexa was abnormally happy to see.

"Valentina, I had no idea you were coming along."

"Can't send soldiers to war without a handful of healers. The Emperor has assigned myself and several other healers to your legionnaires." She closed the door behind her, a bag in her hand. "I haven't seen you recently and I know that arm of yours must at least ache a little."

Lexa looked down at her forearms and then to her shoulder. Strangely neither actually hurt, perhaps sensitive when they were met with pressure. More than that, the healing wound just itched. "Surprisingly, it's not too bad. I think it's doing well but please, have a look yourself."

Both women took a seat on the bed and Valentina decided to check the stitching first. "That's interesting." She lightly pressed on each line, keeping an eye on Lexa's expression to see if she twitches or winces. "Do you feel any sort of discomfort?" Lexa shook her head, pursing her lips.

"Almost four days and you mean to tell me this doesn't hurt at all?"

"Is it supposed to? Because I mean it's an annoying feeling but it's definitely not painful. My wrist hurts more from holding the reigns of my horse all the way to the docks."

"Like I said, interesting. I don't think I'll remove the stitching just yet but if you continue to heal the way you do, perhaps in another four days I will take them out. Let's see these forearms of yours."

Lexa held out her forearms to Valentine, giving her the choice to choose which she'd like to inspect first. She unwrapped Lexa's right forearm first, snickering to herself for how the wrapping was done. "It's obvious you wrapped this yourself, the real soldier way. Sloppy but enough for it to get the job done."

Lexa shrugged, laughing as well. She had tried her best this morning but it was harder than expected to match the tight wrap that Valentina always made. "I tried okay? Don't you mock me for it." Valentina shook her head, still a smile coating her lips.

"Were you with the Empress last night?" Valentina asks, applying a salve to the drying skin. That wound too was healing spectacularly. "I was indeed. If you noticed she was gone then I assume everyone noticed."

"Not at all. Nothing but a quick word from me to the servants that the Empress wasn't feeling well and would not like to be disturbed, and so no one came near her quarters. Not Senator Blake nor her father came so you're safe."

"Why do you do it? I understand you're sworn to secrecy but you have no obligation to cover for her or me. Covering for us is going out of your way, Valentina."

Valentina sighed, tilting her head as she finished fastening a new piece of cloth around Lexa's forearm. "If the Empress is happy and smiling more than she has since the day my servitude started with the Gryphem family, why should I take it away from her? If a simple white lie aids in her happiness, then I would do it over and over."

"I suppose I owe you thanks then."

"Hardly, I'm just grateful that she found someone that truly cares for her. Unlike the man she is set to marry who only wants her power. Or that starry-eyed fledgling Finn that thinks he'll matter in the eyes of Rome one day. He was just the worst."

Lexa laughed at the analogy, agreeing with it however. "Not the biggest supporter of him then?" Valentina huffed a breath, rolling her eyes. "Supporter? He has been like an annoying child his entire time in the palace. When the servants told me, you manhandled him out of Clarke's quarters, I was ecstatic. I said yes! Finally! Someone taking charge of this god-forsaken palace."

"Manhandled him? Is that what they said? I hardly touched him."

"Sure, if you say so." Valentina continued to inspect the wolf bite. It was clear to see where its many teeth sunk in but luckily there was no sort of infection. "I apologize if I'm prying but truly, I am just beyond curious. This affair you have with the Empress ... is it serious or just how can I say ... a Roman affair of fun. I ask this because I notice you have one of her rings on your finger and that must mean something."

Lexa smiled down, looking at the ring with the Roman numeral engraved on it. "She must have slipped it onto my finger while I slept. I think there are so many complications that I cannot fully answer that, Valentina. I know I care for her, deeply so, but she's promised to the Senator and I'm on my way to fight her father's war. For me, this wasn't some Roman fun. Perhaps in another lifetime, we could love one another."

//

Emperor Jake had just finished his final meeting of the day with the Senate. It was a small meeting seeing a lot of the Praetorian that took up half the occupation of the Senate, were already on ships on their way to Greece.

The session ended earlier than expected seeing all members present were keen to get it over with and none of them were in the mood for debate. They all agreed that this would be the very last meeting the Emperor would attend and if there any more issues, then Senator Blake was to be interacted with.

Jake had decided that he would no longer leave in a fortnight, but at the end of the week instead. The faster he could get to Egypt, the better. However, the moment he would set foot on the deck of the ship, Senator Blake would take the role of people's consul, making him the most powerful man in all of Italy.

The Emperor was worried about the fact that he was placing so much power in such a young man's hands but truly there was no other choice. All these thoughts rushed through his mind like a whirlwind while he tracked up the steps toward his quarters.

The sun had set over the seven hills of Rome and a storm was on the rise. In the distance thunder angrily roared and the clouds were starting to tumble over Rome. He was half happy that he wasn't the one on a ship tonight since the seas with their waves could become quite restless and brutal.

As Jake pushed the door open to his quarters, undoing his toga in the process to clad himself in something more comfortable, he calls out his wife's name. "Abigail? Are you back from the treasury yet?" A muffled struggle came from their bedroom and Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "Abigail?"

He was met by the frightened eyes of his announcer, his starting to gray hair disheveled. His mouth hung agape, knowing that he has been caught as he tried to clothe himself as quickly as possible. In bed, just as frightened was Abigail, the furs pulled up over her bare chest.

"And what is this?" Jake asks astonished. Dumbstruck that two of the most trusted people in his life had betrayed him. So blatantly even. "Abigail? Marcus?" Jake pressed his palm to his forehead in disbelief, he struggled to conjure up any words. He was convinced that Abigail was happy in their marriage; she never showed any signs that she was unhappy.

"I can explain."

The Emperor shook his head as his sadness was replaced with rage. He walked back to the entrance of the quarters, calling down the hall for his personal guard that quickly rushed to his side. "Emperor? What can we do for you?"

"Take Marcus to the dungeons, lock him up and throw the key away."

The Praetorian passed by him into the room, taking hold of a barely clothed Marcus, dragging him away, not even allowing the man to gain his footing. He didn't protest or struggle, he allowed himself to be taken away. However, Abigail was yelling behind him to the Praetorian to unhand him but they didn't bother listening to her. They served the Emperor and nobody else.

Jake had sat down at the table he and Abigail dined at so many nights. He placed his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down before he completely lost it. "Why him, Abigail? Why anyone but me? I thought we were happy."

Abigail laughed harshly, pulling a robe over her nude body. "Happy? Do you call whatever we have, happiness? Jake, you haven't looked at me in a loving way since you took over this power-driven Empire of yours. It's like you forgot about me. I tried, I really did, I tried to look like your happy wife to the public but not anymore, I couldn't."

"How long?" Jake choked, trying to keep his feeling of betrayal buried. "How long have you been seeing him? How long have you been lying to me!" Tears had filled his eyes, even if Abigail no longer loved him, he still loved her with all of his being. She and Clarke meant more to him than this Empire did. That was exactly the reason why he was resigning from his position in power after all the unrest was resolved.

"About a year."

"About a year..." he repeats to himself, still shaking his head. "A year and I only find out now. Do you understand what will happen when the people find out about this! The senate will destroy me saying that I can't even keep my own wife at bay! They will question me ... gods and what about the people of Rome. I will be a laughing stock because you can't keep your legs shut!"

Abigail poured herself a chalice of wine, drinking the first chalice with no problem and she easily poured herself another. "Now I finally understand how our daughter feels. You just can't allow either of us just a twinge of happiness. Everything that makes her happy you just take away from her without thinking twice."

The Empress, opened the door to the balcony, walking out into the darkness only clad in her thin robe. Jake followed her outside, his rage starting to bubble through. "Don't make this about Clarke. Everything I do is for the better of her and one day she'll understand. That guard, what was his name, Fenix, he didn't deserve her."

"You know I'm not talking about Fenix, Jake. I'm talking about Alexandria. What I told you was in confidence and what do you do? You send her away the very first chance you get because of some bullshit reason. The girl isn't ready to fight whatever war you sent her to and the day Clarke finds out that Fenix and Alexandria were your doing, she will resent you, hate you, and understand what monster you are!"

Jake had been a respectful man for the most of his life, never striking a woman, let alone laying a harmful hand on them but Abigail's words were enough to send him into overdrive. He slapped her through the face but she only turned her face back to him, her cheek stinging and her face portraying the disgust she felt.

"You will never understand what I do for my Empire and you don't get to tell me what to give and what not to give my daughter. Bellamy will be good for her, give him a son that could be his successor. Alexandria ... she's a lovesick soldier; a soldier do you hear me? And she will never be more than that."

Abigail shoved Jake's chest then, dropping her chalice full of wine next to her. "She's more than that and you know it! Maximus was your best friend and you sent his daughter to her death!" She shoved his chest again, this time with more force. "I hope Clarke finds out because you deserve every drop of hatred she will send your way."

Jake's mind went blank as he himself shoved his wife back. She stumbled for a moment then stepped on a piece of linen from her see-through robe and tripped. He tried to reach out for her, or he thinks he did anyway as he hangs over the railing of their once shared balcony.

Abigail had fallen a total of fifty feet, head first onto the marble path in the palace garden. Her void-of-life eyes stared back at Jake as a lone trickle of blood flowed from her nose. She fell in the silence of darkness but the crack of her skull echoed through the vast garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does everyone feel about Jake now? Do you think Abby was right in what she did and said to Jake?  
> How do you guys think Clarke will take her mother's sudden death? Will she know the truth of how it actually happened?  
> And what about Lexa, how do you think her adventures in Greece and Egypt will go? Will Clarke fall out of love with her or will she be the one that falls out of love with Clarke in their time of separation?


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
>  _ **Chairetismoús, chaíromai pou se gnórisa, Alexándreia.** = Greetings, pleased to meet you, Alexandria._  
>  _ **Chairetismoús, chaíromai pou se gnórisa epísis, Monárchis.** = Greetings, pleased to meet you too, Monarch._  
>  _ **Chaire, Monárchis.** = Well wishing/farewell/goodbye, Monarch._
> 
> Also comment where you're from, I'm stupid curious. I'm keen to know how far this story has stretched beyond my home country.

****

**[Time jumps will take place in this part but will be mentioned throughout.]**

The once violently beating heart of Rome had come to a standstill as its citizens fell into a state of utter mourning upon losing their beloved Empress. The city was overruled by unrest, now more than ever. Their Empress was greatly worshipped, and now she was gone and along with her, the remaining peace.

Jake had yelled that night, trying to draw the attention of anyone that could potentially aid his wife but it proved to be fruitless. A few servants came, perhaps a healer or two but soon a healer shook their head at Jake, indicating that Abigail was no longer breathing.

Pulled out of her own tears from the yelling she heard echo throughout the palace, Clarke had run down the halls, her dress's material tightly clutched in her fists. She followed the few servants she saw running outside and that's when she saw it. Her mother's lifeless body, a pool of blood around her head and her eyes still open.

She had looked up to the balcony, finding her father's tear-filled eyes and his shaking hands. Clarke had yelled to him, asking what happened but only in a whisper could he muster three simple words.

She just fell.

As soon as news reached the Roman streets, word spread like wildfire that the Empress was dead. Soon province after province knew about the loss of the Empire's Empress. Condolences and lavish gifts started to arrive at the palace but Jake was nowhere to be seen.

The royal family of only two now restricted themselves to their respective quarters mourning the death of Abigail. Jake had not slept in days, the reason being that whenever he closed his eyes, he saw his wife fall, over and over again.

Clarke laid in bed almost the entirety of each day. Octavia was always on time for her duty even if it only consisted of standing in the hall and having a staredown with Apollo and later, she received news that her one lover, Lincoln, was also sent to Egypt. The news certainly didn't better her boring days but at least she still saw the maiden Raven often.

Clarke's best friend and handmaiden Raven tried to be a good friend, to be present when Clarke needed someone most, but the mourning Empress didn't want to see anybody.

Not anybody in Rome anyway. The person she wanted close was on a ship, far, far away.

****

**Year: 141AD**

It was somewhere in the first or second week of the new year and the four Roman Legions had been at sea for just shy of a whole month. The beautiful architecture of Athens had come into view and along with that the many ships that were being pulled from the nearby so-called ship-sheds.

There were what seemed to be hundreds of ships, ranging from battleships to smaller merchant ships and the port was bustling with marching soldiers and busy merchants. Lexa had never been to the land her ancestors came from and she simply couldn't wait to touch her feet on solid earth again.

As great as the first experience on a ship was, she could truly say that she'd prefer to never board one again but she would have to soon anyway. The first week and a half aboard she suffered with serious seasickness but she wasn't the only one. It wasn't an odd sight to see a soldier on his knees on the deck, scrubbing at the remnants of his meal.

Luckily Lexa was close to a railing every time her stomach decided to churn. After a while Magnus suggested she doesn't eat before they would go on deck and have a makeshift training formation.

She had met a few men that were in her legion and as expected they didn't take it lightly when they were made aware that a woman was to lead them into war. Lexa took the disrespect with a pinch of salt and was determined to earn their respect.

At first, she just watched the men train under Magnus' lead; he made it abundantly clear that she should really focus on observation while her arms healed and soon, she could then fall into combat with them. It turned out that Magnus was quite a nice man except when he caught a soldier messing around and not doing as told.

Magnus treated the men brutally but they respected him. He was in his middle forties, around the age Maximus was, but still, he packed one hell of a punch, literally. If a soldier stepped out of line or screwed up the simple shield formation, his jaw was met with a fist.

Lexa wasn't used to seeing a mentor treat his subjects as such. Her father never beat anyone in the academy, no matter how inexperienced they were. It was clear that some of these men were in fact boys, only recently reaching manhood but the majority of the soldiers were in their late twenties, they were the real arrogant ones.

As she studied the few men from her legions, Lexa realized that she was going to be met with quite a hard challenge, one she wasn't exactly sure how she'd overcome. These men were nothing like what she was used to. Sure, she had fought brutes and interacted with fellow gladiators but these soldiers ... they were different.

She knew that she would have to change herself in order to fall into their strides in order to gain their respect. As Magnus set it to her: "Don't be such a prude." One thing Lexa never considered herself as was a prude but the things these men came up with over their drunken games of dice certainly wasn't meant for a woman's ears.

Days after Valentina removed the stitching from Lexa's shoulder, she finally gave her the go-ahead to engage in training. The men watched her wearily as she descended the main deck stairs, joining them on the day. She didn't wear her armour or anything that could identify her as a General, she wanted these men to see her as their equal.

Therefore, her very first request was simple considering their outrage. "Raise your hand if you don't respect me, I wouldn't take it personally and it will not affect your position in the legion." The men shared glances with one another to see who would raise their hands first. One after the other raised their hands, not shying away from keeping eye contact with her.

"Very well, I'll start with you then." She pointed at a man that was around twenty-five summers, a perfectly trimmed beard and a bald head. Once he was singled out in the crowd of men, the colour drained from his face. The soldiers around him laughed and quickly started to push him forward toward where Lexa stood, her hands behind her back and her chin raised in anticipation.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Nero Pax, ma'am."

Lexa nodded her head. "Tell me Nero, what would earn your respect?" Nero shrugged, looking back at his fellow soldiers. The crowd looked on expectantly, waiting to see how it will unfold. "You don't know? Do you even know why you don't respect me?"

"That's an easy one ma'am, you don't belong here. You don't deserve your position. There are men on this ship that have served Rome for over twenty years and they barely rank as Centurions. What did you do to deserve it? Fucked the Emperor? Spread your legs to the entire Senate?"

Lexa laughed at him bitterly. "So, your problem is that I don't deserve my position and generally you assume that I have fucked my way to the very top. Interesting." She started to walk the length of the deck, passing each soldier and making eye contact with them. "If your reason is similar to his, please step forward." A handful of men stepped forward, all of varying ages and sizes.

"Let me teach you a lesson about deserving and not deserving something." She stood in front of Nero again, eye to eye. They were the same height and he was a little scrawnier than her. "If I were to knock you on your sorry ass right now, do you think you would deserve it?"

Nero laughed, along with a few other men that seemed to be friends with him. Again, she took their slight laughs of mocking with a pinch of salt. "You would have to be able to best me first, ma'am, and I doubt—" Before he could finish his sentence, Lexa swung her fist, landing it right on his jaw sending Nero to the moist deck under him. The crowd jerked at the unexpected action and other's yelled "Oh's" and "Fuck's".

"Get up, soldier." Lexa commanded, catching the eye of Magnus as he watched her assertion of dominance. Nero got to his feet, flexing his jaw and spitting blood to his side. "Very well done, ma'am, but that was a liberty shot."

"Was it? Because I think you deserved it and you're about to get another one if you address me wrongly again."

"You're not my Commander or General, _ma'am_."

The next shot Lexa lands is to Nero's gut, making him double over gasping for air. Slightly leaning toward him, she speaks in a low husky voice. "Say that again, soldier. Or would you like to engage in a full-out fistfight with me? It's been a while since I've truly beat someone to the brink of death."

Magnus continued to watch her, observing the route she has taken to gain the respect of her men. He watched her as a proud father would because she chose the only route these men would understand. Brute force.

"No, Commander, I apologize."

Lexa shook her head disappointed that his bravery suddenly dissipated into the crisp ocean wind. "Things change when you're no longer in a big crowd but standing head-to-head with the person you disrespect. Not such a big man after all." She kicked him over as he started to get to his feet again. "Get back in line, Nero." She pointed to another man, one that stepped forward a moment ago. "You, you're next unless you've changed your mind."

"No problem here, Commander."

"Very well. Anyone else then?" She asks looking around at the shocked faces.

A man covered in tattoos and brandings on his skin stepped forward, his hand in the air. "I respect you, Commander, but if that fistfight is still on the table, I'd like to take the offer. I'd like to see the type of Commander leading us into war."

"Careful now, Conan. You'll be facing a victor of the Colosseum; she's used to getting her hands bloodied on faces like yours." Magnus intervenes, giving the men an insight into who their Commander actually is. The men shared confused glances with one another. "No way she's that woman." A man in the back of the crowd says. "Yeah, what would she be doing here? She's probably drowning in coin and all the pretty cunt Rome has to offer." A few other men interjected with answer's ranging from "Yeah's" to some saying "Lucky bastard."

"Believe it, men. Your Commander here is the one and only Alexandria Silvestre. Conqueror of the sixtieth Colosseum games."

"And I'm definitely not drowning in all the cunt Rome has to offer, I'm afraid. I'm on a ship with the lot of you. Also, about your witty Senate comment earlier, Nero, I didn't fuck any of them but I do have a seat in the Senate, that's more than you will ever have." Lexa adds, walking down the line of men again, a stern look on her face.

She was hoping to gain their respect without that shred of her past but if it's what it took, then so be it.

"Touché, Commander."

"So no fistfight then?" Conan asks, looking in Lexa's direction. "It will be good fun, Commander. Show us what you did in the matches we didn't watch." Lexa smiled back to him then at Magnus asking for permission with her eyes.

"Would it be fine if I ruin your man, Magnus?"

"Please do, it's been a while since I've watched something entertaining."

Conan cracked his knuckles while Caecius barked orders to his men to clear deck. Soon there were no barrels or rope's in the way and the deck was clear to be fought on. "I would just like to say that you two are caring for yourselves after this." Valentina says from the main deck, looking over the two warriors about to spar.

They circled each for a few seconds before Conan lunged and Lexa simply stepped out of the way. "You're going to have to be more strategic about it than that, soldier. I knew what you were going to do before even you knew."

"I'm only warming up, Commander."

The other soldiers made bets with the bit of coin they had with them and the odds were pretty equal. Some betted on Conan and some betted on Lexa. All of the men were eager to see if her reputation precedes her.

They had not been present when the games were underway but in another province instead getting the training they needed. Of course stories of the fearsome Gladiatrix reached them but none expected that she was the one that became their General.

Conan swung his fists; occasionally missing and other times being blocked off completely. As any other fight, she never went on the attack first but plotted his movements. Winning a fight wasn't about attacking first or the amount of brute strength one had, but getting to know your opponent. The moment you know him better than yourself, that was the moment to attack.

Another key part was letting your opponent wear themselves out, stamina didn't last forever. While he overworked himself in the hot sun, she used the least possible stamina just to defend his reckless swings. Magnus intently watched the two soldiers spar and then watched the cheering men. Lexa was making herself known among them, this was how she would gain and win their respect.

Once the opportunity presented itself, Lexa landed a fist on Conan's toned stomach and the next to the bottom of his chin making his teeth clatter on each other, and in a final move she jabbed him with her elbow to his nose rendering him disorientated.

If one blinked, one would have missed it as she swung around him, wrapping her arm around his neck in a chokehold. As she tightened her grip, latching on to her arm pulling it more taught around his airway, she could tell she wasn't at full strength; her muscles were protesting from her previous injuries.

Conan flailed his arms, trying to reach for her as his face turned a darker shade of red with each passing second. "Tap or I'm choking you out." Lexa says through gritted teeth as she could feel Conan sinking to the deck, unable to keep his own weight up. She watched Clarke's ring glisten on her finger under the sun and a few seconds later Lexa could feel Conan's blood running from his nose reach her arm.

However, a tap never came as Conan collapsed under her hold, no longer struggling. Once he stopped moving, Lexa removed her arm from around his neck, softly laying him on the deck. "A valiant effort, soldier." She whispers to Conan's unconscious form. "Take a lesson from this, men, tap while you still can. There is no dishonor in giving up to your opponent, you'll at least have a next time to redeem yourself."

The cheering crowd had quieted, now listening to the woman with their newly found respect. "Is there anyone else that would like to be made a fool of?" Lexa jokes, looking between the faces of the soldiers. When no one answers her offer, her order follows. "Very well, get your shields, we're doing formation training."

As the men went below deck to get their shields, Magnus took a stance next to Lexa while some of Caesius' men dragged Conan off of the main deck, propping him up against a pole. "You did well, I think quite a few of them have changed their minds about you. By the time we reach Egypt you can know that these men will be loyal to you, ready to die for you and Rome."

"Three hundred and twenty men, Magnus. What about the remaining seven thousand six hundred who have not even laid eyes on me yet? Nero made a good point; I don't deserve my position and I will never understand why the Emperor thought it was a good idea to put me here."

Magnus shrugged then leaned against the railing. "Even if you don't deserve the position right now, you'll deserve it the moment you return home victorious. Fake it till you make it, kid. The moment you show these guys weakness, they'll lose all the respect you worked so hard to get. So act like you deserve it, exert your power and don't be afraid to stray from protocol. Rule them with fear if you have to."

Lexa took that information in and that night she went up to the main deck and got onto her knees as she watched the moon slowly moving by as the ship sailed over the quiet waters. "I'm afraid, Clarke. I'm afraid to lose myself in the process of finding someone inside of me worthy of being a General. I fear I will be a different person by the time we reach Egypt and I ask the gods, who exactly will I be when I come back to you one day?" As each and every other night, she kissed the ring on her finger, sealing what she had said in the cold wind for no one to be heard except for her beloved far away from her.

On the present day, Caesius' crewmen were hard at work trying to dock the ship in the port of Piraeus. Both Lexa and Magnus stood on the main deck, fully clad in their armour with their red sashes. He had offered Lexa a new sash but she insisted to wear her father's. "We're heading to the Parthenon first to meet the Monarch. He'll make us aware of how many men he's sending and what not. Perhaps we can even get an update of what's actually happening in Egypt."

"I'll follow your lead." Lexa says simply, following Magnus down the steps. "How many times have you been here?"

"A handful of times, but always with a representative or with Caesar himself. It's quite odd that it is just the two of us here to collect the Monarch's fleet. But I suppose you're the representative, having your senate seat and all."

"You do realize I have no idea what I'm doing right?" Lexa laughs, earning a chuckle from Magnus as well. Spending each day together the past month had made them friends more than anything else. They could often make jokes with one another or share origin stories. Lexa became so comfortable with him, that she insisted that he calls her Lexa instead of her full name.

"Better you keep quiet then until you're directly spoken to. The Monarch is a difficult man and he'll be able to tell if you're clueless or not." A deckhand dropped the plank onto the dock, signaling for Lexa and Magnus to cross. "Ladies first." Magnus says with a smirk knowing exactly how much Lexa dreaded the plank.

"Very funny." Lucky for her, the ship was close enough to the dock to make a jump for it instead which Lexa does, completely skipping the plank entirely. Magnus only laughed as he walked over the plank with ease. "I'd break a knee if I made a jump like that at my age."

An Athenian General approached them, clad in a gold armour shaped in the bare front of a very muscular man. Lexa wondered if it was just for show or if the soldier was actually so muscular under all of his armour. A blue sash hung from his shoulder as well with the Athenian owl pictured across it.

"Generals, welcome to Attika and Athens." He extended his forearm in greeting to Magnus first. "I am General Alexandros Damianos, our Monarch has sent me to get you."

"General Magnus Evander, legions five and six." Magnus dropped his arm and next Alexandros extended his arm to Lexa. "An interesting addition, a female General, how peculiar. Here I was thinking Rome would never abandon their conservative ideas but I stand corrected."

"Alexandria Silvestre, General of the third and fourth." Lexa greets, ignoring Alexandros's comment. "A pleasure to meet you, Alexandria. If you will follow me, the horses are just up there."

As they walked the busy docks, Lexa could tell that Greece was nothing like Rome. The people just seemed happier and more carefree. Rome seemed quite gloomy compared to Athens. She eagerly looked around, admiring the large marble columns and the statues of the Greek gods that were essentially the same as hers.

They approached a small bridge that a few Athenian soldier rode over with their horses as Lexa and Magnus passed underneath behind Alexandros. Blue flags seemed to hang from any space possible all with the picture of Athena's owl on it.

Magnus nudged Lexa's shoulder, pointing in front of them as they came over a small hill. In the distance the colossal bronze statue of Athena could be seen. With a spear in her right hand and a shield in the left. She was clad in a dress similar to the one's Clarke wore and a traditional Athenian helmet was on her head.

"If you think it looks big from here, try standing next to it once we reach the Acropolis meaning highest place in Athens. You will never feel smaller in your entire life. The Greeks are insane with the intricacy of their statues and temples, Rome has tough competition."

Lexa only nodded as she continued to stare in wonderment. Kids ran down the streets, laughing as they played then soon stopping to inspect the two Generals in colors they did not recognize as their own. The red of their sashes stood out from the almost pale blue the Athenian soldiers wore.

The ride to the top of the mountain didn't take long and mostly consisted of Magnus and Alexandros making small talk. Lexa instead enjoyed the scenery, happy to be on land again. Though she was on foreign land, something about it still made her feel at home and comfortable.

"Welcome to the famous Acropolis, A testament to humankind's skill and craftsmanship." As they approached the large Parthenon temple, they passed through the grand entrance of the mountain. Six large marble columns lined the entrance and of course, the blue flags of Athens hung on each.

The full size of Athena came into view and there were two smaller bronze statues next to her that Lexa did not exactly recognize. Magnus was right though; she had never felt smaller in her life as they passed Athena. "Has anyone ever tried to climb it?" Lexa finds herself asking, roaming her eyes up and down over it.

"Probably attempted yes but you'll find its surface is quite slick and one wouldn't get very far. Besides, it would be very disrespectful toward our goddess." After asking, Lexa realized how stupid her question was after receiving Alexandros' answer.

"If you look to your left, you'll see the Erecthion famous for its caryatids. I'm still quite impressed with how they carved the columns into the most beautiful women. Inside you'll find the relics of their gods, proving their existence." Lexa looked to where Magnus was pointing, finding another beautiful temple.

Next to it was a particularly large olive tree. "Impressive isn't it? They say that was Greece's first-ever grown olive tree, planted by Athena herself." Lexa nodded her head in Alexandros's direction. "Impressive indeed."

At the bottom of the Acropolis mountain people sat in the theater of Dionysus watching a performance of sorts that was evidently enjoyed as laughs could be heard and occasional clapping as well. "Leave the horses here, it would be faster to travel by foot now."

Like at the docks in Rome, Lexa ached the moment she got off the horse from the bumpy road, making her walk uncomfortably for the first few steps, once again making Magnus laugh at her. The path to the Parthenon felt sacred as braziers and large trees lined the path parallelly. The Parthenon was similar in size to the Flavian palace and it reminded Lexa of what she considered home. Lexa touched the ring on her finger as she has every day since leaving Rome, thinking about Clarke.

She missed the Empress more than any words could ever describe. Literally each night Lexa would stand on the main deck of the ship once everyone had retired to their sleeping place and she'd talk to the moon as if it were Clarke. She wondered if there actually was any possibility that at least some of it would reach Clarke.

Lexa expected the Parthenon to be something similar to the palace inside but it was just one gigantic hall with many statues and marble columns along with the walls being painted with different scenes. All ranging from the Greek gods to its people with their livestock painted in a certain pattern that repeated itself over and over. 

There was an atrium in the middle of the room, but there was no great hall or sleeping chambers. "I know what you're thinking, strange right? The Monarch doesn't have a palace as Cæsar does, he lives in a simple villa. The Parthenon just serves as one of his meeting places." Magnus says lowly next to Lexa, resolving her question ridden mind.

In front of a statue of Aphrodite behind the shallow atrium pool, stood a man in full Athenian war armour, his hands behind his back as he admired her. "Monarch, the Roman Generals have arrived. I believe you are familiar with Magnus but this is his counterpart Alexandria Silvestre, General of the third and the fourth."

The man known as the Monarch turned to them with his vibrant blue eyes. She guessed him around the same age as Jake but he certainly didn't look as stressed as the Emperor. _"Chairetismoús, chaíromai pou se gnórisa, Alexándreia."_

 _"Chairetismoús, chaíromai pou se gnórisa epísis, Monárchis."_ She greets, digging deep into her memories for the bit of Greek her father had taught her almost a lifetime ago. The Monarch dipped his head, impressed that a Roman could understand Greek, let alone speak it.

"Very impressive, it's not often that A Roman passes through here and speaks our tongue. Please, take a seat I believe we have a lot to discuss."

Magnus quirked his eyebrow at Lexa in acknowledgment of her Greek. "Perhaps you should have told me you understand their tongue then I would have suggested you do all the talking."

"That's about the extent of my knowledge I'm afraid." Lexa whispers back to Magnus as they follow the Monarch to a few chairs that seemed out of place nearby. "Nevermind then." Magnus replies.

"I believe I must start off with my condolences." The Monarch says as he takes a seat across from the two Generals that looked back at him confused. "Oh, Alexandros didn't say anything to you. Your Empress took a deadly tumble and all of the Empire is in mourning, including us."

Lexa's stomach dropped and her eyes grew large as her heart started to thump in her chest. She immediately clutched the ring on her finger, hoping it would give her some sort of comfort or confirmation that Clarke was fine. "The Empress? Caesar's wife or their daughter?" Lexa asks, not giving Magnus a chance to speak.

"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure. Just give me a moment." For a man in supposed mourning, Lexa looked at him disgusted and impatient. The Monarch gestured to someone close to the entrance of Parthenon to come to him. A woman in full Athenian armour approached, a blue sash hanging from her shoulder as well. "Yes, father?"

"In the letter we received from Rome, which Empress took a tumble? The wife or daughter?"

"I believe it said Abigail, father. The wife."

"A tumble?" Magnus inquires. "What are the specifics? Did the letter say anything about the Emperor's arrival to Egypt? Will it be delayed?" The Monarch gestured to his daughter again for her to answer them.

"The letter mentions that she fell from their quarters balcony after having a few chalices of wine too many. Furthermore, it did not mention any sort of delay of his arrival. I must tell you however that we received this letter a fortnight ago from a scribe that traveled via horseback almost a fortnight himself."

"A month ago..." Lexa whispers, sinking in her seat. "Around the time we left Rome." She could only imagine the heartache Clarke must be enduring. The Empress adored her mother. "Is that scribe still in Athens? I would like to send my condolences."

"Unfortunately not, General. He left as soon as the letter was delivered." With a bow, the beautiful Athenian woman left them. Lexa exhaled a deep breath, her mood soured by the fact that she would have no way to communicate with Clarke now. They didn't have any scribes with them and she didn't trust a Greek to deliver her letter to the Empress without viewing it himself out of curiosity.

"Now, in accordance to your arrival. I believe you set out to Egypt in the morning. My men are ready to leave whenever you are. A hundred ships will leave with you, basically thirty-two thousand Athenian soldiers. General Alexandros and General Elena, my daughter, will closely accompany and coordinate with you."

"Your daughter is a General?" Magnus asks. "Intriguing of you to send your daughter into war. Are you not afraid of losing her to those savages?"

The Monarch laughed heartly, sitting up straighter. "Not at all, I'm more afraid that she'll outperform you Romans." He jokes. "I would have joined you but my wife is due to have our child soon and I would hate to miss it."

"Congratulations, fingers crossed it's a boy that can success you."

"Many thanks, I believe we have discussed everything necessary. Elena will be on your ship in the coming morning. Alexandros will lead our fleet. Enjoy Athens, Generals, we have great wine and even better woman. Enjoy them, it might be some time before you encounter half-decent women again. I hear the Egyptians are an unhygienic bunch."

The Monarch got to his feet, extending his forearm to Lexa first. "Gods be with you; I admire you woman that choose to fight alongside the men. I'm sure my daughter will be happy to fight alongside another feminine force. Have her back and she will have yours."

Lexa nodded her head, gripping arms with him. "Chaire, Monárchis." When they drop arms, Lexa doesn't wait for Magnus, she heads straight to the exit, desperate for a breath of fresh air. The short moment she experienced thinking that it may be Clarke that passed, was enough to give Lexa something close to a heart attack.

She would've mounted a horse immediately and rode all the way back to Rome, abandoning the entire war. Although it was terrible what happened to Abigail; Lexa was just grateful that it wasn't Clarke. She couldn't help wonder what the gods meaning of this was; Abigail was a friendly honest woman as far as Lexa knew, why take her from the Empire?

When Magnus catches up to Lexa eventually, he takes grip of her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Is everything okay, Lexa?" Lexa bit the inside of her cheek, nodding her head. "Yes, I just thought it was Clarke that passed. I served her for quite some time and the sudden news of an Empress' passing caught me off guard."

"I see. What do you say we find a tavern and get you a real drink? Not like the pissy ale we've been drinking for a month. There's a place just down the mountain, not far."

"I could use an ale or three." Lexa replies as Magnus swings his arm over her shoulders as they walk toward the horses again. "All the ale you can drink is on me, kid. Just know I'm not carrying you back to the ship."

"Terms I can live by."

The ride down the mountain was slightly slower seeing a lot of the settlers of Greece were on their way up to worship Athena and the other statues that stood proudly all over the mountain. On the way down, the view over Athens was breathtaking; definitely something Lexa could not compare to Rome, and at that moment; she wished Clarke was there to experience it with her.

Lexa was wholeheartedly serious when she suggested they leave the capital that night of their shared passion. Yet Lexa knew Clarke wouldn't take her seriously and even if she did; she wouldn't have budged from leaving Rome and its people. The Empress held a certain loyalty to her people that Lexa couldn't help admire but she wished Clarke would just once choose herself.

As they entered the building it looked more like a villa than a tavern Lexa notes. It was much cleaner and the people inside of it were all dressed in clean toga's but soon her eyes caught sight of the women that served ale and they were particularly lacking in the clothing department.

Magnus led her to a table full of men from his legion and they all eagerly greeted him with respect and once again only wearily watched Lexa. "How is the ale men?" Magnus asks as he pours himself an ale from the jug in the middle of the table. The already tipsy men only raised their cups in the air cheering indicating the ale was perfect.

Lexa's eye caught on gold armour as it passed through the door. She scanned her eyes up and found it was the woman from the mountain that called the Monarch her father. As the woman's eye caught Lexa's she confidently walked to the table, taking a seat in front of Magnus and Lexa.

"What better way to get to know my fellow Generals than over an ale." She said extending her arm to Magnus first in respect, assuming he was the senior General between the two Romans. "Elena Argyros, a pleasure to formally meet you."

"Magnus Evander." He gripped her arm tight, trying to gauge her confidence in her role and what she ranks herself as under his watch. She returned a tight grip, making herself his equal earning a polite slight dip of Magnus' head.

After she held her arm for Lexa, a grin on her lips. "And you are?"

"Alexandria Silvestre, an honor to meet a princess and even more so a woman of royalty that leads her own army. The Monarch must be very proud."

Elena poured a cup of ale, sliding it over to Lexa, and then poured herself an ale. "I like to think he is. But secretly I think he loathes the idea that I lead his army better than he does."

Magnus huffed a laugh, but soon dropped his smile when Elena shot him a glare and quirked an eyebrow. "My apologies. I can just imagine how much he hates it. I'm eager to see what you can do Elena. As Lexa says, a princess leading an army isn't common throughout the Empire at all."

"I'm hardly a princess. I don't remember a day that I didn't wear this armour. It's like my second skin." Elena averted her gaze to Lexa, finding her staring. "And what about you, Lexa? May I use that name for you or is it strictly reserved for friends?"

"Lexa is fine. What do you mean what about me?"

"I mean surely someone with your caliber of beauty must hold some sort of high rank in Rome. Are you family of Cæsar? A niece or something?" Elena asks curiously, looking Lexa's features over once again, getting stuck on the claw mark over her eye and then the claw mark over her shoulder.

Lexa shook her head, sipping the ale from her cup. "I'm no family of the Emperor. Merely a Gladiatrix and a member of the Praetorian." Magnus nudged Lexa's shoulder again, raising his eyebrow at her. "Don't sell yourself short kid. Wear your accomplishments proudly."

"And a victor of the Colosseum as well as a member of the Senate." Lexa adds with a roll of her eyes to Magnus. He wasn't born yesterday and he could tell the Monarch's daughter was interested in his fellow General. The least he could do was help her out somehow, even it is to push her a little.

"You're certainly impressive. I would love to hear about your tales in the Colosseum. I hear it's a spectacular arena and the rush of competing must be so intoxicating." Elena's blue eyes get stuck on Lexa's green ones as she speaks, showing she wasn't actually interested in the arena, but rather in Lexa.

Uncomfortable, Lexa peels her eyes away, looking around the room for a slight moment. "Of course, perhaps sometime I will share a tale or two, Princess." Lexa threw her head back, drinking the remainder of the ale in her cup. When she sets it on the table, she raises her hand to a nearby woman that carried jugs of ale.

As the woman sets the jugs of ale on the table, she makes herself comfortable on Lexa's lap. With wide eyes, Lexa looks at Magnus and Elena surprised. The soldiers around the table now watched her as well since they've been trying to get a woman on their laps since they arrived at the tavern.

"Uhm— excuse me, ma'am," Lexa says, trying to keep her face away from the woman's bare chest that just seemed to draw closer and closer to her face. "Would you mind getting off of me? I'm not interested. These men would—" Before she could finish her sentence, her cheek is met with the cold sting of a hand.

The moment Magnus saw Lexa get slapped through the face, he doesn't manage to stop himself and spits his ale over the table as he bursts out in laughter. Elena only holds her cup in front of her mouth, successfully stifling her laugh.

"You Romans..." The woman says disgusted as she gets off of Lexa's lap, walking toward the bar counter again, ready to continue her job of serving ale. "Not interested in women in then, Lexa?" Elena asks.

Lexa pressed her hand to her cheek, still looking at the woman walking away from her. For the world of her, she couldn't understand why she was slapped. It's not like she was rude, she politely said she wasn't interested. "Not that one. What did I do wrong?"

"You see, around here if you wave a woman over and she accepts your invitation she'll make herself yours for the night." Magnus says between his laughs. The soldiers at the table shook their heads in Lexa's direction, disappointed that she didn't take the opportunity she got with the most beautiful hostess in the tavern.

"That would have been nice to know beforehand, Magnus." Lexa says rubbing her cheek, still shocked that she was slapped by a complete stranger. "Should I apologize to her? Tell her that I wasn't aware of the Greek customs?"

Elena waved a hand of dismissal, indicating no. "Definitely not. Most Romans aren't familiar with the customs and she knows it. She was looking for a quick coin and was hopeful that a Roman will fall for her ploy. You did well rejecting her. These woman like getting foreigners drunk, having sex with them and then stealing them bare as an extra payment."

Lexa nodded her head understanding but yet she still felt bad for kind of insulting the woman. In a desperate attempt to move on from the embarrassing moment, Lexa chose to make small talk with Elena while Magnus conversated with the Roman soldiers.

"How long have you been in the Athenian army, Elena?"

"Five, six years. I joined at eighteen and became a General just over a year and a half ago. What about you? How long have you been a General of the third and fourth?"

Lexa widened her eyes at the time period Elena had served. She was far more experienced and perhaps it would be wise after all to befriend the General. Elena could potentially teach Lexa a lot of things about leading men she didn't know in the slightest. "You'd laugh if I do tell you. It's quite ridiculous compared to you."

"Try me." Elena signaled over the same woman that sat on Lexa's lap earlier, this time just with a different signal of the hand.

"A month about." Lexa says, dropping her head ashamed even though she had no way of changing the time period she's served. When she looks up to find Elena's features, she expects to find a look of judgment but there's no such thing.

Once the hostess reaches their table again she spares a disgusted look at Lexa as well, but she greets the familiar Athenian General with a bright smile. "Do you serve anything stronger than this ale, maiden? I'm already bored of it." The hostess nodded her head and bowed. "Right away, General."

"So, a month you say? I suppose we all have to start somewhere. Congratulations on your newly found promotion, Lexa. I wish you the best in your coming adventure, it's not something you can prepare yourself for. However, if at any point you're unsure, I offer my help and Alexandros' help."

With a sheepish smile Lexa raised her cup to Elena, in a cheers. "Your offer is much appreciated. I will keep it in mind and I look forward to see what all I can learn from you both." The maiden returned with a brown clay bottle with a strange tattered cork. Whatever was in it, Lexa knew she wanted no taste of it.

However, such commitment didn't last long the farther the afternoon progressed into the night and from there to early morning hours. Jugs and jugs of ale were finished by the Roman soldiers and many jokes along with laughs were shared. At a singular moment in the night, Lexa paused and took a second to herself to realize that if she could have a night like this at least once a month until the end of this battle ... that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

//

Back in Rome, it had been two weeks since the Empress' untimely passing and the burial ritual had just been completed. She was placed in the crypt all Royals were set to be buried in. It didn't feel right to Clarke to put her mother among a bunch of strangers but Jake insisted that it would be that way.

The ritual was witnessed by as many as possible settlers that could fit in the streets as Abigail's body was carried in a wooden convoy covered in different flowers, ranging from roses to dandelions and lavender. Jake and Clarke rode on horses in front of the convoy. Jake held a stoic expression but Clarke struggled to keep her tears at bay.

Octavia walked alongside Liberius, making sure the loud crowds didn't spook the horse. The civilians threw flower petals at the royals passing in respect of their loss. Even some settlers could be seen sobbing, clearly impacted by the loss of the woman they admired.

As soon as the ritual ended, Jake and Clarke returned to the palace and for the past hour, they had engaged in a screaming battle. The Empress didn't take it well when Jake told her that nothing of his plans changed and that he was leaving Rome the very same day.

"Have you no propriety father?! We just buried mom and you're just leaving me?"

"My departure has been delayed enough; I cannot wait any longer. I have to go. At this rate Magnus and Alexandria will be in Egypt a week maybe two ahead of me. That's unacceptable." He continued to throw some of his toga's and tunics along with other clothing into the chests that surrounded him.

He was already clad in his armour and his weapons hung at his sides. Clarke only watched her father move around the room like a headless chicken. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks completely tear-stained. She was a mess, the biggest she had ever been in her life.

She felt as if she had no one left even though it wasn't the case. The loss of her mother and the departure of Lexa had just really taken its toll on her. To add on top of that her father was leaving her as well, meaning she would fall under the rule of Bellamy. Gods knew she didn't want to rank under him, not yet and not like this.

Who knew what shenanigans he would get up to while the entire Empire is behind him? He still had thirteen of his own legions and he could march on anyone he wished to. The Senate wouldn't oppose him, in fact, they had been eagerly awaiting this day. The day one of their own would take the throne and not some war-driven junkie.

However, that was the thing about Bellamy, he conducted himself in front of the Senate the way he knew they wanted him to. But in front of Jake, he conducted himself in a way he knew would please the Emperor. That way he stroked the egos of both the Emperor and the Senate all the while getting exactly what he wanted and waging a gap between the two strong parties.

Essentially it granted him a monopoly over the entire Empire now. It was his, all of it. If he played his cards right, he probably wouldn't even have to marry Clarke for her power but until then, it was still to be seen what will happen.

Sure, he had the favor of the Senate but he had not yet won over the people's approval. What good will an Emperor do if his subjects don't approve of him?

At the mere mention of Lexa's name from Jake's mouth, Clarke's heart jumped for a single moment. She had wondered many nights where exactly on the waters Lexa was and if she had kept her promise about speaking to the moon as if it were her. "Fine, leave me to the wolves, father. I just hope you know that you can't run from this heartache and not even this war will be able to mend you."

Jake exhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he placed the last item into the chest. "I'm not leaving you to the wolves, I'm leaving you with the man you're marrying. Consider this the chance to get to know him, who knows maybe this won't end as an arranged marriage. Maybe you could marry with the intention of actual love. When I married your mother there wasn't love there already, we grew to love each other in time. Perhaps you and Bellamy can share a similar path."

Without the infidelity, secrets, lies, and death of course, he silently thought to himself.

The Emperor approached his daughter, taking her hands in his, stroking his thumbs over her hands in comfort. "I'm not running from my heartache. I know I can't. I loved your mother, Clarke, so much. What happened ... it's terrible and it was at the least convenient time but you know I have to go."

He pulled her in for a tight embrace, stroking his hand over her hair. "I love you, kid, and I'll be back before you know it. You'll be okay here, safe even. You have Octavia and she swore to me she'll keep you safe no matter what. Keep our name high while I'm gone, okay?"

Clarke continued to sob on his shoulder, not wanting to let go of her father because something deep inside of her knew he wasn't coming back and that she was losing him too, it was only a matter of when. "I love you too. I'll take care of what you built; I promise."

He knew what she meant because he felt the same thing. He wasn't coming back and strangely he was content with just that. He didn't deserve to come back.

Later that day before he boarded his ship, he kneeled down onto the Roman soil in front of everybody, uncaring of who watched him. He took a handful of sand and allowed it to flow through between his fingers. It felt like he was saying goodbye to an old friend, leaving them behind forever.

However, at the palace, Clarke stood on her parents' once shared balcony, looking over it with tear-stricken cheeks. Across the garden was a woman she had never seen before with a rare beauty. She was mysterious and looked like she carried the secrets of the world on her shoulders.

The Empress stared at the mysterious woman with tears blurring her vision, trying to see who exactly she was and how exactly she granted access to the palace gardens because she certainly wasn't a servant. She fitted the part of a Priestess more.

Pulled out of her trance-like state, Raven tapped Clarke's shoulder. "This came for you. The messenger said it was for your eyes alone." Clarke took the paper from Raven with a shaky hand investing the wax seal on it.

"Mercury..." Clarke whispers to herself, recognizing the symbol in the wax. She had only seen it once and that was when her mother received a letter from the temple of Mercury about matters she still wasn't sure about. Clarke knew her mother had close guarded secrets that she took to the grave which not even her father was aware of.

Clarke broke the seal on the parchment, unrolling it slowly.

_Empress,_

_I can see in your eyes that you seek answers._

_This tragedy doesn't make sense to you._

_Come see me at the temple of Mercury, you will recognize me once you see me._

_I wish to tell you of the things that fog your mind._

//

****

**Two and a half weeks after the departure from Athens.**

The sandy dunes of Egypt could clearly be seen from the ship. Lexa was grateful to see land once again because truly life on the ship had taken a turn for the worse. Men were dying daily as a plague had made itself known below deck.

At least twenty men had fallen ill, eventually dying and then being thrown overboard in hopes that the plague would follow them. Not only the plague but some of their food supplies had gone bad as well and rats boarded the ship while they docked in Athens. 

They suspected the plague came with the rats; therefore, it was quite futile to try abolish the plague. Their only hope was to survive until they reached Egypt and the ship could be properly cleaned and the people could be out from such close proximity.

Other than the problems below deck, it turned out that Elena was a brilliant swordswoman and was a true challenge to Lexa each morning they sparred on the deck for all to see. In the three-week journey to Egypt, Lexa shared her room with Elena seeing she felt that it would be inappropriate if the Princess slept below deck with the foul stench.

They found a friendship in one another seeing they had quite a bit in common. They were quite close in age and both were lovesick for the lovers they had to leave behind. Of course, Lexa never disclosed who exactly her lover was but they still found common ground amidst the heartache.

Elena had tanned olive skin, very fair sharp features and every here and there the occasional scar. Her hair was an intense brown chestnut color that was always braided and she had the most striking blue eyes. Kind of like Clarke's but still incomparable Lexa decided.

On one particular night, Lexa landed herself in an unfortunate position when she said Clarke's name in her sleep, ultimately waking herself up as well as the woman she shared a room with. Lexa's mind had been playing games with her, an unsettling feeling that something out of the ordinary was happening in Rome.

Many nights she dreamt of Clarke and a woman accompanied by an eerie cold that she recognized but she wasn't sure where from. In each and every dream, Lexa tried to warn Clarke of something, of someone but she was never successful. With that it ended in Lexa saying Clarke's name out loud for Elena to hear.

"Any particular reason you're saying the Empress' name in your sleep?"

"Did I?" Lexa retorts, tossing and turning in the uncomfortable makeshift bed she had on the hard wood deck. She knew she said Clarke's name and her heart was hammering in her chest, but she was to be damned if she admitted to Elena that she in fact did say Clarke's name.

"Pretty sure you did."

"You're imagining things. Go back to sleep." Lexa answers annoyed. She liked Elena, in the manner of friendship but she learned that Elena had a terrible mannerism of prying into things she had no business asking about.

"So who is it you talk to on the deck every night when you think all of us have gone to bed?"

"No one, now will you shut up before I punch you out." Lexa didn't want to talk about it any farther and she was serious in her threat. She refused to tell anyone of her time on the main deck under the moonlight; it was something she wanted to keep sacred between only her and Clarke.

-

"The irony of us porting at a port you share a name with, Alexandria. The same port that could be the start of the story leading up to our demise." Elena says, with more humor than intended. "A great joke by the gods indeed."

Below deck the men clad themselves in their light armour only made of tempered leather. Swords were sharpened and all were ready for whatever may happen next. "It would seem we have a welcome party."

The docks were littered with Egyptians as they saw the red and blue sails of the Roman and Athenian fleet approaching. Many exclaimed to get word to the king immediately because none had knowledge that such a large army and fleet was en route.

"Once we dock, let the soldiers get off first." Magnus instructs as his eyes roamed over the gathering crowds. Lexa shared a glance with Elena trying to gauge what exactly she was thinking. "Do we have a representative of Rome on one of these ships, Magnus? I doubt we can just walk in there without the appropriate customs."

"Not an official one. Tell me, the day you appeared in front of the Senate, what title did Cæsar give you exactly?"

" _Legatus Legionis._ " She wasn't exactly sure what it entailed except having a seat in the Senate. No one actually explained any of it to her. Essentially, she was just thrown in at the deep end in hopes that she could actually swim.

"Congratulations, you are officially the highest-ranked here so that makes you our representative." Magnus concludes, confused as to what Cæsars reason was to give someone so inexperienced such a large title.

"That's a terrible idea."

"Agreed." Elena concurs.

"Well, we don't actually know when Jake will arrive and we definitely cannot stay on this ship without suffering major losses. Also, I am absolutely done with shitting in a bucket. Assume your rank, Alexandria, you don't have a choice."

That was the last Magnus said before he descended the step onto the deck, ordering the soldiers off the ship. Elena shortly followed him, eager to get to her own Athenian legions. Lexa was left alone standing on the main deck as she turned Clarke's ring on her, hoping it would give her the courage she needed.

Magnus got off the ship when about two hundred men were off and he was already barking orders at them to form up and observe their surroundings. Lexa had since descended onto the deck, standing next to the man she had choked out before their arrival to Athens.

Conan turned out to be a Centurion, once that would serve very close to her. "I'm going to drink all the drink, smoke all the smoke and fuck every whore in the city." Conan says, nodding his head impressed with himself and his crude statement.

"Show some respect and dignity while you're under my order, soldier."

"Yes, Commander, my apologies Commander." Conan bows his head, his hands behind his back like a scolded child. He often spoke before thinking and Lexa had no problem reminding him when he said the wrong things at the wrong times. 'Some things are better left unsaid.' As she instructed him often.

Once Lexa crossed the plank, this time without hesitation, Conan was at her side shortly, eager to ask her more questions. "So you're not keen to explore foreign lovers then, Commander? The men and women here must be different from the Romans, they have to be. It would be a once in a lifetime experience."

"No, Conan, I am not here to fornicate with foreign lovers. Besides, I have someone waiting for me back home." Whenever she spoke of Clarke, it was as if the ring on her finger beamed with a certain comforting warmth that enveloped her each and every time.

"Yeah, I get that, but it's not like they would know."

"I would know. Now get in formation, we have a long day ahead." Conan nodded at her order, pounding his chest and holding his arm in front of himself horizontally in a salute to his Commander. He admired her loyalty to someone back home because he could never.

Lexa passed Magnus, Elena and Alexandros, walking down a straight path toward the entrance of Alexandria. Roman and Athenian soldiers stood parallel to each other, cornering off the path to be followed toward the large gates.

The three Generals followed her, sharing weary glances with one another if Lexa in fact could pull off being a representative of the entire army. Surely it would just be an introductory greeting, just stating that they in fact are here and for the moment meant no harm and they awaited the Emperor's arrival and that they would soon go from there.

A strange animal approached behind the Roman line, catching Lexa off guard but she assumes that must be what Magnus was referring to on their trip here. A camel, what a peculiarly shaped animal she notes. Magnus said that they used them the same way Romans used horses but for the life of her she could not understand how such an animal could be compared to a horse.

The mew of seagulls was all around and the climate was certainly hotter than that of Rome's. Everywhere one looked was just flaming hot sand and strange-looking people dressed in the strangest clothing. The people Lexa saw and assumed were soldiers, didn't wear any upper body armour or even a tunic for that matter.

They were all bare, their screaming muscles out for all to see. It was intimidating but intimidation wasn't going to save anyone of them from the cold cut of a Roman blade. If the war was to be waged against these savages then it would be fast and they'll be back in Italy before the end of the year.

The multiple loud voices of the Centurions got lost on the barren sandy planes. "Soldiers, arms!" The many legionnaires put their spears forward, lifting it from the sand and resting it on their shoulders. Certainly, their many months of training up until this moment were coming in handy. "Forward!"

The men took three steps forward, standing shoulder to shoulder. "Forward face!" Instantly all men turned to the front, toward the entrance of the large gates. "Forward march!" Again, following orders, they started marching formally, all perfectly in their positions.

At the entrance of the Egyptian palace, the Generals were met by a man that looked somewhat like a sort of servant. At the entrance were five men with swords and shields on either side of the entrance and Lexa assumed they were the Egyptian equals of the Praetorians.

"This heat will just be dreadful to my skin." Alexandros whispers to Elena in a more feigned voice than she had ever heard come from a man's mouth. "It is not pleasant in the slightest no."

Lexa continued to follow the man through many halls and a few turns she was struggling to remember. Her sash lightly glided with her in stride and her hand was firmly placed on the hilt of her sword, ready for any sort of surprises if they may come.

They eventually reached a large hall that was the throne room. Smoke filled it and there looked to be many priests around all chanting words that no Roman or Athenian could understand. They were engaged in some sort of prayer it seems.

Lexa looked around the room, finding men and woman clad in the most ridiculous outfits. They looked like street performers in Rome, with large headpieces and very fine dramatic eye make-up. Other's had lines over the foreheads, cheeks, and even over their chins.

A bald man stood in the middle of the room, both his hands in the air in a praising manner. "Behold Sethos, he of the two ladies, he of Sedge and Bee. Behold Sethos, son of Horus." As soon as the man finished, the incoherent prayers continued.

**[Sedge and Bee is/was a prenomen, cartouche name or throne name of ancient Egypt and is/was one of the five royal names of pharaohs. In Ancient Egyptian texts, the "Two Ladies" was a religious euphemism for the goddesses Wadjet and Nekhbet.]**

The man stepped out of the way and a disgruntled look passed over Lexa's face with what she saw in front of her. A mere boy sat on the throne, perhaps only thirteen summers at most. Was he supposed to be the King of Egypt? Did they sail all the way from Rome to wage a war against a child that she could flick with her finger or squash with a single thumb?

"Greetings," She says, trying to see past all the smoke in the room. Enough of a glance passed through the smoke to see the boy roll his eyes and that already was enough to annoy the General. Lexa looked around the room, looking for someone to jump out and say that this was all a joke and a horrible fucking joke but she finds no such thing.

Before she could try to state another case, the clattering of armour sounded behind her, making her turn in the process to see who was arriving; hoping on the inside still that this was all a joke and the actual King was arriving. But she finds the familiar face of her Emperor with a stern look on his features and a determined look in his eyes.

"My greatest apologies for being late."


	25. Chapter 24

The many Legionnaire soldiers sat outside the walls of Alexandria under the unforgiving African sun. The heat was baking them inside of their leather armour and their thick wool tunics weren't helping at all either. However, when they saw the Emperor's ship approach from afar, they quickly got to their feet again, standing on attention.

Once he passed, they sunk down again, trying to preserve their energy. Some were still feeling quite ill from the plague that followed them from Athens but Valentina and her team of healers were traversing and searching the markets for specific herbs. All each soldier wished for was a waterskin with cool water that never came.

In the palace, the throne room had been rearranged to accommodate the Emperor and his advisor as well as his personal guard and Generals. The boy had moved from his throne, now sitting on the few steps in front of his throne playing with his tiny pet Capuchin primate.

Lexa and Magnus watched the boy fascinated by his pet. They didn't have such things in Rome but Elena and Alexandros barely batted an eye in the King's direction, too distracted by Egypt's harsh heat. "Is it normal to sweat this much? I'm drenched here." Alexandros whispered next to Elena, who tilted her head back unceremoniously, already annoyed with her fellow General that constantly complained about something nobody has control over.

"And how long can we expect the blessing of your presence in Egypt, Emperor? You must excuse that we're so poorly prepared, we weren't aware of your travels." The bald man from earlier spoke. His dramatic eye make-up and many lines across his face hid his true age. Emperor Jake closely inspected him; soon realizing that he mostly spoke for the child King.

Jake shrugged uninterested. "Perhaps not long but as long as it takes, I assure you." He sipped from the strangely shaped cup of wine they offered him. One thing the Egyptians did well was make artistic cups and pots. The Emperor always thought of Egypt as something simple, especially the city of Alexandria. The city of heat, pots, prostitutes and well ... nothing else.

"Oh, that makes us certainly bleak. It had been years since we saw a or shall I say thè Emperor of Rome. May we ask that your highness please disclose what your purpose here is and then the servants of our mighty King would be overjoyed to help and serve you."

Jake smiled warmly, looking over the foreign faces that looked at him with intrigue. He recognized one among them; one he had seen on the battlefield many, many years ago. The specific man he was here for. Billius Cadogan stood in all of his glory, a feared warlord hiding among his seemingly new friends. A man feverishly after power.

The Emperor briefly scanned his eyes over Billius, seeing if the warlord may remember him or not but no such realization comes. "So, how is your preparation for war going?" Jake asks, his smile returning, and his clueless façade following behind leaving every Egyptian in the room clueless.

The child King's eyes drifted upward; his attention pried away from his primate. The bald man tilted his head, mirroring the clueless façade. "War?" He asks, his voice high pitched, unable to hide the fear that set in over him. He knew very well, they all knew very well, why the Emperor was there but they seemed to decide to ignore the imminent threat. "We have no war prepared, Emperor. We live in peace."

"Are you saying that I'm misinformed then? In the last letter I received from my representative here stated the King had died and his daughter was to take the throne. But you have no Queen, but a King instead. On that note, where is my representative?" Jake knew he was dead, assassinated, and likely decapitated as these savages do such things.

"You should not speak of her in my presence or anywhere near my palace." The child king Sethos says, distaste coating each one of his words. "I shit on her. I piss on her. She is no sister of mine and she is no Queen of Egypt. This is my throne and my throne alone."

Lexa quirked her eyebrow from beside the Emperor, unintentionally clearing her throat at the boy's ill choice of words. He spoke like a rough around the edge soldier, not as a child would. Perhaps it was the high morals her mother and father raised her with but she was ready to intervene somehow; ask where the child was from to have the nerve to speak to her Emperor in such a manner.

"It's true," The bald man concurs, nervously fumbling with his fingers. "She has listened to less than adequate counsel and raised absurd terms. Therefore, we decided that it would be better that Sethos takes the throne. You see, the Queen, she's not ... fit ... for the role."

Jake looked at the bald man, who he still hasn't learned the name of, with a bored expression. The Generals looked around the room, watching the expressions of the King's advisors change. Nervousness set in over them, a clear blink of worry in their eyes. "But you need not worry, Emperor. She has no support, she merely has a few barbarians, traitors, and mercenaries." The man's voice wavered, his tone dipping with each lie he told.

The Emperor turned to his Greek advisor, Russel Lightbourne. A man he knows fairly well; the father of one of his fiercest Gladiatrix that he dearly loved to watch compete. "And who did we receive word from of her support, Russel?"

"Rameses Ur-Atem, Emperor. Thirteen Legions I believe."

Jake turned back to the bald man, tilting his head, giving him a chance to speak but no words come from his mouth. "Very well," The Emperor says, accepting that the man had nothing to defend himself. "Rameses can raise thirteen Legions for her ... and how many do you have?"

The bald man huffed an unsteady laugh, lightly shaking his head side to side. He wasn't going to openly state how many legions they have. It would be strategic death. "He's nothing but a petty barbarian bandit, he could never raise that much. You have nothing to worry about, Emperor. Queen Kamilah should bring you no fear—"

"She brings me no fear, advisor!" Jake interrupts, making the entire room jolt with his exclamation. "She brings you fear, the whole lot of you! Where is she?" He demands, roughly setting his empty cup on a nearby table, and sits forward. "Tell me where she is."

"Well- Well-, nobody actually knows." The man stutters, sitting farther back on his stool, trying to escape the burning gaze the Emperor had on him. "Perhaps somewhere in the South, or so we think anyway."

Russel was in the ear of the Emperor almost immediately, his hoarse voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "He lies, they have her. Locked up somewhere, I'm sure." Jake nodded his head, turning back to the almost shaking Egyptian advisor. 

"My terms are simple. Kamilah will take her rightful heir to the throne and this dispute will end. I wish for Egypt to be peaceful so that your grain ships could continue to sail. My people are hungry and your shipments have become either delayed or non-existent."

Finally, the man Jake was waiting for to speak, raises his voice. Billius Cadogan. "Mutiny. We are in complete control of the lands. From the lighthouse to the Nile cataracts. You have no right to set on the throne who you wish to."

"If that's the case of your complete control, where is my representative?!" Jake boiled over once again, rising up from his seat, walking till in front of Billius. "Where is Cornelius of the house Romulus?!"

"I don't like his tone." The child king says uninterested. Only barely giving the Emperor the time of day. "Tell him he can go; I'm no longer keen to continue this conversation." The King's advisors all looked around at one another, knowing what consequences may follow.

Lexa and Magnus stepped forward, drawing their swords a quarter way out from their sheaths. The swift and sharp crisp sound of metal brushing against metal echoed through the room. Jake raised his hand in the air, wordlessly ordering his Generals to stand down.

One of the King's advisors kneeled next to the boy, whispering something in his ear. Shortly after the boy nodded his head. "Very well, show him." The advisor waved his hand in the direction of a nearby door, signaling for someone to enter.

A large dark-skinned man entered with a brilliantly painted large pot that he set on the table next to the seat the Emperor once sat on. "A gift for you, your highness." The boy says, a wicked grin on his lips. He was playing with fire and he did not yet know it. "Go on, open it."

Emperor Jake returned to his side of the room, standing in front of the pot. A familiar smell flowed into his nostrils; the eerie smell of decaying flesh. He removed the lid of the pot, peering inside of it with a single eye where he found the head of his representative, long dead.

"We thought of giving him a body again, perhaps add some strings to make him move again and all, wouldn't that—" The boy spoke with a certain tone of happiness and accomplishment but soon backtracked when the Emperor lost his temper again.

"Silence!" Jake took a deep breath and then another as he pursed his lips. "Shame on the house of Sethos. Shame. Shame for such barbarity."

"But Emperor, he was talking ill of you, we only thought it fit that he—"

"Shut up!" Jake yelled, shaking his head. "Shame, shame on all of you. He was a Senator of Rome!" The Emperor moved to in front of the boy, looking down on him as if he was a simple cockroach. The guards around started to unsheathe their swords ready to protect their King; making Jake's four Generals move forward as well, their blades completely drawn.

"Where is the rest of Cornelius?"

"Fed to the crocodiles." The boy quips, continuing to tease the flame he wasn't ready to endure. Jake laughed bitterly, turning on heels, heading for the exit of the throne room. "Shame on you savages. I will return tomorrow. Have the man that killed Cornelius ready for his execution." Once the Emperor was out of the room, his Generals sheathed their swords and followed him out.

The rest of the day, the Legions spent their time setting up camp in the nearby desert just outside of the city. The camp consisted of plus-minus seventy-one thousand men in total; thirty-nine thousand Romans and thirty-two thousand Greeks.

Once each Legion set up their tents, various campfires were made and soon the hunters returned with meat for the Emperor and all he wished to join him for a feast. Of course, each Legions cook was responsible to conjure something up for his men to eat and that was his problem. Be it bread, porridge, or meat, he had to figure it out.

The war tent was of the biggest in camp, situated at the very center. All the Generals and Centurions were adjourned along with the war strategists that Lexa was yet to meet. The day had been a hustle and bustle mostly, not giving any of them a chance to formally meet. Conversations were had, but none were significant.

Lexa sat between Elena and Magnus at the large table, waiting for Emperor Jake to start the meeting he wished to have. They were all still fully armoured and the cracking of leather was a common sound that moved through the tent, along with the hushed chatter.

"Evening, my people." Jake starts, taking the head chair at the table. "Firstly, I would like to thank the gods for getting us all to the terrible country in one piece." A few men chuckled, taking more than their fair share of the newly found ale and wine in the city.

"Also, thank you to Athens for joining us on this expedition. Your presence is greatly appreciated." Elena and Alexandros bowed their heads in Jake's direction with acknowledgment. "Very well then, let's get started. There is no easy way of saying this but war is here. Civil unrest will hit its peak once we retrieve the Queen. A boy can simply not rule these lands, he doesn't have the balls to, as simple as that."

"We're reinstating the Queen then?" Magnus asks, getting straight to the point. He was tired and truly he just wanted to sleep, even if it was on one of the worst makeshift beds ever. Lexa decided to keep to herself tonight; to only listen and receive her orders whatever they may be.

"Indeed, Alexandria and twenty men of her choosing will set out to find the Queen at first light. We have reason to believe she's not far. Sources say she's in a camp, held hostage. Kamilah is to be brought to me unscathed. Egypt needs its Queen." The Centurions diverted their eyes to Lexa, that now uncomfortably sat in her chair. She was in unknown lands, that all looked the same, sandy, but the Emperor was tasking her to find a woman that may not even be alive anymore.

"Care to tell us why we're even intervening, Emperor?" An unfamiliar war strategist asks with an uncanny confidence. "My sources say this boy has a hundred and fifty thousand men behind him, we're only seventy-one thousand and about a thousand of them are in rough shape from the plague. They outnumber us with more than two to one."

"Care to share your name with us, Strategist. I don't believe I've seen you before." Jake asks, the truth was that he wasn't familiar with each and every high-ranking member of his Legions but he'd surely try now. This was to be quite a prolonged stay in foreign lands.

"Montenegro, Emperor. But they call me Monty." Lexa could tell he wasn't Roman; he wasn't Greek and he definitely wasn't Persian. He was from a part of the world she had only read of; where the ships full of silk come from. The beautiful silk sheets Clarke sleeps on. The kingdom of Silla in the Korean Peninsula.

"Well, Monty, they also say that the Queen has her own thirteen legions from Rameses. That equals us to a hundred and twenty-two thousand men, excluding the sick. I know, we're still not close to a hundred and fifty thousand men but these savages can't swing their blades the way Romans and Greeks do. If all else fails, Rameses' men will act as meat shields while we cut through our enemies with ease."

Monty nodded his head, returning farther back into his seat, satisfied with Jake's answer. He could devise a plan with that many men, it certainly made a difference. They could probably easily flank the Egyptians once he explores the potential battleground.

"You have a lot of confidence in our men." Elena says, her voice radiating confidence between the men that judged her an equal amount of undressing her with their eyes.

"Some may call it hubris, Elena. But it would only be so if I lose. Which I won't, not against these raggedy uncultured savages." Jake spared a glance in his own female Generals' direction. Her hair was longer he notices and her piercing green eyes felt like his old friend Maximus' cutting through him. The once angered claw mark over her eye was now healed; three white lines flowing over her tanned skin. "Will you come to see me in the morning, Alexandria? I have more specifics to give you about the Queen."

"Of course, Emperor." She nodded her head, holding his gaze of determination but sorrow was hiding behind it and that much was as clear as day itself. "My condolences, Emperor. Abigail was a magnificent human, I wish her a peaceful journey to the Elysian Fields."

"My condolences as well, Emperor. May her journey across Styx be peaceful." Elena adds. Alexandros dipped his head, intending that he gives his condolences as well. Soon the entire table muttered their condolences and Emperor Jake accepted each one of them. However, with each condolence, his heart grew heavier and heavier, not only with sadness but with guilt as well.

"Very well, that concludes it. Rest all, this may be the last good night of sleep you will have in a very long time. I will not be joining you for the feast tonight, I'm feeling quite tired and I will not be good company." Jake was the first out of the war tent, waving off his personal guard not to follow him to his own tent. He wished to be alone; alone with his thoughts and heartache.

Lexa was joined by her fellow Generals in a different tent where they shared supper, chatting about the coming days. Magnus offered to go with Lexa the coming day to find the Queen but she assured him that it was fine; she would take Conan and nineteen men that loyally served under him. Elena offered her services and men as well, but Lexa jokingly turned her down, saying that she had spent enough time in her presence throughout their trip here.

After the feast, Lexa and Elena walked to the tent they would share. Magnus insisted they share a tent since he would share one with Alexandros right next to them. 'For safety' as he put it but Lexa called bullshit. She could tell what Magnus was trying to do and what he intended for to happen. Though, he wouldn't take no for answer when Lexa told him that she really wasn't interested in Elena and that they would really only remain friends at most.

//

In Rome, it had been just over a month and a half since Clarke's father left for Egypt. Day by day her sadness started to dissipate but not the void itself she felt. The palace was quiet and Clarke was the only one that lived in it now. However, on more nights than others, Raven slept in the palace as well when Clarke didn't feel like being alone anymore.

The nights Raven wasn't with her best friend, she found herself in Octavia's villa sharing nights of unimaginable passion. The Gladiatrix and Maiden found their unlikely attraction again but they were certainly taking the most advantage of the attraction while it lasted. They were enough to satisfy one another, and neither felt a need to have many suitors anymore.

On the particular day, the clashing of swords echoed through the empty Colosseum gallery. Octavia hastily stepped back, blocking each strike best she could but the teacher had been starting to get taught. It turned out Clarke's anger turned into an intoxicating need to swing blades around every day with animosity.

The Empress, had turned into a completely different person in the short time span since her father left. She had no choice to, it was either to stay the obeying Empress or someone actually capable of defending themselves if the time ever came.

Clarke's anger toward her father increased tenfold when she eventually decided to visit the temple of Mercury on Aventine hill four days after receiving the mysterious letter. The letter was right, the moment Clarke laid eyes on the woman, she knew it was the Priestess that was in the palace garden that very night the letter was delivered to her.

Clarke had never been near the temples, let alone in them. Her father always warned her to stay away from them and her mother shared a similar opinion. But Clarke knew better, she was aware that Abigail had a close hand in the temple of Mercury, Clarke just wasn't exactly sure what her mother was doing with them though.

The Priestess waved off the acolyte she was conversating with the moment she laid eyes on the Empress and her guard. Octavia held her hand on the hilt of her sword as she looked around the Temple and the many Priests that watched Royalty enter.

" _Salve_ , Empress." The High Priestess kneeled in front of Clarke, kissing her hand. "I'm grateful you came. We have quite a bit to talk about." The High Priestess gestured with her hand to a nearby seat and waved to an acolyte to bring wine and fruit.

Clarke took a seat as she continued to admire the inside of the temple. Candles were set out everywhere and in the middle of the room was an altar full of all kinds of gifts to Mercury. Octavia grumbled to herself; she felt uneasy and the High Priestess wasn't making any of it better. She was cunning, that much was obvious.

"My name is Luna; I am the fourth woman of my family to serve Mercury as the High Priestess. Along with Mercury, I have served many Emperors and Empress' and I wish to grant you my services as I did with your mother. That is if you wish to have my services." The High Priestess's eye make-up was a dark color and her cheekbones were highlighted by a dark shade as well. The ash white line from her chin to her breasts was an odd contrast to her tanned skin.

"I'm listening. You mentioned you have something to tell me, why don't we start with that?"

Luna smirked as she looked from beneath her eyelashes, pouring wine into two separate chalices. "You're a lot like your mother. Right down to the point. I admire that. But, very well, we'll start there. I wish to know who exactly is in your dungeons."

"My dungeons?" Clarke asks confused by the question. What did that have to with what has been bothering her; the thing the Priestess said she would answer and clear up. "I- I don't know. I don't exactly keep record of who is thrown into our dungeons and who is taken out. Why do you care, Luna?"

"It doesn't matter, I was simply wondering if he's still alive."

"If who's alive, Priestess? Speak."

"Your mother's lover. Marcus. He was a close affiliate of the temple; I only wish to have him back." Luna says nonchalantly as if the news to Clarke about her mother's infidelity wasn't a complete shock. "My mother's lover? Marcus? She had no such relationship with that man. She loved my father. And Marcus ... never."

"Perhaps long ago she did love Jake. But the past year she has been indulging herself in forbidden fruit. My next question is quite simple, do you in your heart believe that your mother's fall was an accident? The way you found her, on her back, after too much wine supposedly. Did you know your mother as someone that overindulges herself?"

Octavia darted her eyes between the two women. She didn't trust Priestess' of any sort but she couldn't help wonder what the Empress was thinking as she continued to stare at Luna with a slightly agape mouth, her eyebrows furrowed. Octavia wondered if this was one of those situations she should rather get Clarke out of, for her own good of course. Nevertheless, Octavia had to admit that Luna made a fair point. She had not once seen the Empress drink more than two chalices of wine over their many lavish feasts.

"Of course, it was an accident. What else would it be? She certainly didn't jump and land on her back and ..." The one thought Clarke had been shoving out of her mind for the longest time possible, made its way back into her thoughts. "I see, you're implying my father had something to do with it. This is preposterous and a waste of my time. You know I can have you punished for these allegations. I can have your head on a spike before lunch." Denial would be Clarke's best friend until there was irrefutable proof.

"There's the ruthless Empress this city needs but no such thing would be necessary for me, your highness. I only wish to serve you with fierce loyalty." Clarke abruptly stood from her seat, outraged by this woman's claims and supposed wants. There was no way any of it could be true and Octavia only struggled to keep up with the Empress who was storming away. "Ask Marcus yourself, Empress! If he's still alive, he'll be in your dungeons. Once you come to terms with the reality, return to me, I have a lot more to share with you, about Egypt."

The Empress froze in her tracks. Egypt...

"What about Egypt, Priestess?" Clarke couldn't help her curiosity as it shunned her anger out of the way. She had heard some Priestesses communicate with Oracles and the Oracles always had an undeniable truth, never to be proved wrong. However, Clarke didn't know if Luna was one of the women that spoke with the Oracles.

"It's not clear. But I see a child, a boy. An infant. He's surrounded by a pool of blood and olive branches."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. If she had heard in anything vague in her life, that was exactly it. Vague. She couldn't make sense of it. "And what does that mean, Priestess? A slaughtering of children by Romans or what? Forgive me for not being familiar with superstitions and supposed signs of the future."

"Perhaps, or a newborn of Roman blood. Have you...?"

"No, I have not had intercourse with any man, Priestess. It is not my child you supposedly see. Hence, I repeat, this is a waste of my time." Clarke turned again, heading toward the exit of the temple. But the High Priestess' voice follows again, unwilling to let the Empress slip from her grasps. She had many visions and so did the oracles, and she hadn't quite deciphered them yet but she was willing to tell Clarke everything she thought would have some sort of effect on her.

"What about the moon, Empress? It talks to you."

Octavia was starting to get a headache from the back and forth between the women. At this moment it was obvious that the Priestess wasn't going to let up and truly she wished that Clarke would just sit down and hear everything the Priestess had to say. Even though all of it sounded insane, perhaps there was something deeper in all of it.

"The moon, Luna. Really? Do you hear yourself"

"Yes, the moon. My god is the god of messages, communication, and divination. Recently I have been hearing unclear things from the moon and as a servant of Mercury, it is my duty to interpret these messages. It speaks of fear, Empress. The way it talks ... it seems personal, it seems intended for you. Sometimes it speaks of the ocean and its waves, sometimes of war and then of love. I'm not completely sure what it means."

There was only one person Clarke associated the moon with and that was Lexa. It was a strange combination though, fear, the ocean, war and love; yet all of it screamed Lexa. Lexa had said she'd talk to the moon as if it was Clarke, was this her? Was the Priestess telling the truth or was she simply grasping at straws?

"Anything else, Priestess?"

Luna shook her head. There was nothing more that she could put into words yet, but perhaps soon she would understand it better. "No, your highness. But I'll have more soon if you will give me a chance. Go speak with Marcus, he will tell you that I am not lying and then you will know that all I hear and see is true."

The Empress, nodded her head once, pursing her lips before she and Octavia left the temple. She wondered if it would be better to take a few days and think about what the Priestess said but Clarke knew she would be too bothered by everything if she didn't at least just check if Marcus was in the dungeons after all. If he wasn't then she could forget everything Luna said.

"We're going to the dungeons."

"You cannot possibly believe her, Empress. She seems delusional; smoked something she should not have. Perhaps she is the one that had too much wine. Forgive me but a baby surrounded by blood? And the moon talking, what does that even mean?" Octavia scrunched her eyebrows together in thought as she sorted through the words. 

"Funny, because the moon talking was the only thing that made sense to me." Clarke says simply, not caring to elaborate on the matter. She wasn't going to tell her guard of the intimate promises Lexa made her. In fact, she wouldn't tell anyone about it ever, it was too personal to her.

That day they in fact did go to the dungeons, where they found Marcus covered in his own filth and blood. He wasn't very recognizable seeing he was being beaten every second or third day under the Emperor's order. After hearing such from a guard on duty, Clarke immediately ceased the action and requested Marcus' immediate removal.

Of course, the guard refused seeing the rule came from Jake himself, leaving Clarke one last option. A man of equal power, if not more than her father; her to be husband, Bellamy. Once she and Octavia finally found Bellamy, he was too distracted by his newfound power and told Clarke she can do whatever she pleased to. He even added that the Empire was hers just as much as it was his. It certainly was a change of tone from the cruel Senator he always was.

With an order here and an order there, Marcus was removed from the dungeons and received the medical attention he desperately needed. Only a week after that, was he in the right mind to have a comprehensible conversation with the Empress. He was surprised to see her at first; his past days being a complete blur.

Though, he was forthcoming in his answers and confirmed that he and Abigail were seeing each other. He explained what happened the day Abigail fell from the balcony; telling Clarke that he was taken to the dungeons after Jake discovered his wife's betrayal. The Emperor's once announcer, cried throughout their entire conversation as the Empress' death washed over him.

Clarke felt sorry for him because truly it seemed like he truly cared for her mother. The Empress had to admit that not even her father shed as many tears as Marcus did. As much as Clarke hated to admit it to herself, the Priestess's assumption was spot on. Her mother's death likely wasn't an accident at all. It would explain the cold look in her father's eye and the fact that he barely showed any sort of emotion. He was a cold-blooded killer.

Throughout the process of speaking with Marcus, Octavia was present the whole time. It came as a shock at first; that it was entirely likely now that Jake killed his wife. After, Clarke made her guard swear not to tell anyone of it; especially not Bellamy. The Empress wanted to ask her father herself if it was true but she wasn't going to ask over a letter. She was willing to wait until he returns; if he ever does.

In the present day, Octavia watched the Empress spin and duck with her sword, making half-calculated moves. Octavia had started to teach Clarke how to use a blade; building on what Lexa had already taught her. Clarke insisted that her guard trained her each day and her improvement was rapid. In due time it would seem that the Empress would not even require protection anymore.

It wasn't that Octavia was out of practice, Clarke just seemed to have a natural talent. With her beaming determination, absolutely nothing could stop her. Even if Rome was turmoil-ridden, Clarke was deadest to return the Empire to its former glory, even if someone has to die for its glory to return.

//

The next morning in Egypt, Lexa was in the war tent by the time the intense heat of the sun started to radiate. Jake and the strategist Monty leaned over many maps on parchment, gliding their fingers over the rough paper. Neither noticed Lexa come in since they were both too intrigued by the perfect vantage points that would turn the battle upside down once it would start.

Lexa cleared her throat, standing a few feet from the table. She was fully clad in her armour, the red General sash hanging over her shoulder and her father's gold-adorned helmet under her arm ready for use. She opted to wear her double sheath weapons belt since one could never go wrong with two swords.

"Good morning, General, I trust you slept well. Still standing land is much more pleasant than rocking waves underneath us, I must say." Jake made his way around the table, a friendly smile on his lips. He wasn't fully armoured nor did he carry any weapon. He simply wore a black tunic with a belt around his pelvis and stylish bracers on his forearms that displayed opulence and royalty.

" _Salve_ , Emperor." Lexa pounded her chest as the other soldiers do for her, acknowledging a higher rank with a salute to the Emperor. "Much more pleasant, I agree. Seasickness was becoming tiresome and a bore. Now it is only snoring that keeps me awake at night."

Jake chuckled as he took stance in front of his newly appointed General. Only then does he notice that the woman may be a thumb taller than him and her broad shoulders could easily be compared to that of a normal male soldier. "So, early this morning I received news that Kamilah isn't far from here. Perhaps a single day's ride. This same source has notified me that the King is making rash decisions based on the counsel he's receiving. I suspect they're sending mercenaries to kill the Queen this very day. Therefore, you're perfect for the retrieval of the Queen. With your experience as a mercenary, you'll easily be able to spot whoever is sent. Once you find them, follow them and they'll lead you right to the Queen." 

Lexa nodded her head, never thinking that her days of Mercenary work would come in handy again. Mercenaries stood out like sore thumbs; this would be the easiest task she would have had to face since becoming a General and that's saying a lot. Conan shortly followed into the tent, standing next to Lexa as he salutes the Emperor and his General with a pound to his chest.

"Good, you're here. Ready the horses and travel supplies. Bring nineteen of your best and trusted men. I will join you shortly. Make sure there is enough water, dehydration is a bitch." Lexa orders Conan, earning her a quirked eyebrows from both Jake and Monty that still hovered over the maps, acting like he wasn't listening in on the discussion at hand.

"Yes, Commander."

"Dismissed." She says confidently before Conan pounded his chest again, making his way out of the tent ready to do his duty. It probably wasn't normal, but he was among the few that were eager to start the war. The burst of adrenaline that came with it was exhilarating and beyond addictive.

"Impressive." Jake notes with a dip of his head. "Did I not say you would make a terrific General?"

"Indeed, you did, sir. Still in the beginning stages, I'm afraid."

The camp was starting to bustle alive, hoarse voices and yells were exchanged by the soldiers. The clatter of horse hooves sounding above it all along with the odd clings of armour and shields colliding with one another.

"Now, remember Kamilah is a Queen of ancient blood. Once you do find her, I expect you to protect her with your life, the same way you protected my daughter. If she arrives here with as much as nick, you will be punished. Assure you and your men treat her with the utmost respect and you will obey her every single request as long as it is within reason."

Lexa adjusted the helmet under her arm, it suddenly becoming heavy. His words were harsh, a punch to the gut. Punishment for a simple nick? Accidents happen. Lexa wondered why he was so vexed over the woman and why she was to be treated the same way the Empress was. Such respect was strictly reserved for Clarke alone.

Of course, she was of royalty, but not of Roman blood. Kamilah must be a matter of personal or political gain then. That was Jake's key trait in Rome; why would it change on foreign soil? He came here for a specific reason; it was just yet to be revealed why. Personal gain or political gain? Perhaps both.

"Understood, sir."

"I'm relying on you, Alexandria. This is a matter of great importance. Perhaps among the most important things you will ever have to do for me."

Lexa nodded her head again, not saying anything. She was burning to ask Jake about Clarke; just to ask how she was when he left. Lexa had removed Clarke's ring from her finger, not willing to risk that the Emperor may see and recognize it. She laced it over a string of leather, that now hung around her neck and the ring closely hanging over her heart.

"You wish to say something, I can see it."

"Rather ask something if I may, Emperor. It is not of great importance, just curiosity I suppose." Jake looked at her expectantly, silently giving her the permission to ask whatever her heart desired to ask. "I was just wondering how the Empress is. Considering the loss of her mother. How is she?"

"Fine last I saw." Jake moved from in front of her, back to the table next to the war strategist. "You need not worry about her, General. She's closely guarded by your sister and her coming husband will not let a hair on her head be harmed. Your worry should be here; forget about her."

His last words weren't said nonchalantly. Lexa could tell what he was hinting at the moment his eyes only met hers briefly as he said the last three words. 'Forget about her.'  
Did he know? And if he did, how did he find out? Or was she simply overthinking it? Unspoken questions ran through Lexa's mind as she held her gaze on him.

"I believe you have orders, General. Dismissed." His stern voice drew her out of her own mind making her rapidly blink her eyes. With a pound to her chest, Lexa edited the tent, swallowing hard at the possibility that he may know. She almost immediately remembered the threat he made to Clarke if something were to happen between them. The threat Clarke oh so hesitantly told her about; one she hadn't taken to heart up until now.

As she stepped out, she was met by Conan and nineteen men standing in formation, awaiting her order. "I've changed my mind. Seeing we don't want to draw too much attention; I only require ten of you. Conan, choose your men." Lexa looked over the faces; none looked like men she had interacted with personally until she reaches the very last face.

"Lincoln?"

"General." He says, a smug smile on his lips. Lexa drew him into an embrace, their armour smashing into each other and uncaring of the soldiers that watched them strangely. She was grateful to see someone familiar, a friend even. On the days the Praetorian trained, he was her sparring partner and definitely not forgetting that he was one of Octavia's many lovers. One she was more fond of than the others even.

"It's good to see you. Refreshing even." She says as she pulls away from him. "The feeling is mutual, General. It's an honor to serve under you."

"We will talk later, for now, there's a task at hand." Lexa says in Lincoln's direction, earning her a curt nod and friendly smile. "Conan, choose nine men. Lincoln will be joining us." Lexa walked to the horses tied up nearby, inspecting each one of them. She was looking for a horse closely compared to Vitus but instead, she finds a muscular black stallion that reminds her of her father's horse, Mars.

"You will do just perfectly, boy." She glided her hand over its muscular black pelt. He was beautiful; not even Rome had such beautiful horses. His pelt shined and glistened under the bright sun as he stomped his hooves on the hot sand impatient.

Lexa soothed her hand over its head, down to its nose while she allowed it to sniff her other hand. Gaining his trust was the first step, getting on the stallions back right away was a sure way of getting bucked off. This was a lesson she learned the hard way a long time ago; earning her a broken arm in the process and many scars.

After several minutes, feeling confident enough, she mounted the horse. She patted his neck again, soothing away any spook the horse may have gotten. The other men mounted their horses as well and trampled in the same direction their General went. They rode a short while until they reached the entrance gates of the city Alexandria.

Lexa was the first to dismount, finding shade under a lonesome tree next to a bust of a pharaoh that had seen its better days. The lines of heat could be seen dancing in the distance, radiating off of the sand. "What are we doing, Commander? I thought we were supposed to find the Queen, yet we're lounging around here."

"We're waiting." She assures the Centurion, taking a gulp of water from the waterskin that hung from her horse's saddle. "Someone will ride by here, it's only a matter of time." Lexa knew what she was looking for, she just had to pay close attention.

"What are we waiting for?" Conan asks, his hands on his hips as looked up at the sun. Perspiration had already started to form on their skins, the metal of their armour harsh under the sun. Such heavy armour was impractical in the heat and Lexa regretted not bringing her leather armour as well.

"Who actually. This is the only way out of the city and I suspect the people we're waiting for should pass by here soon. The Queen's camp is near here, the question is just in what direction and the person or people we're waiting for should lead us right to her." Lexa answers, taking a seat under the tree with a heavy thump, removing her helmet in the process.

They could wait minutes or even hours perhaps, might as well get comfortable. "This place is a dump. Their gods must be real shmucks for creating a place like this." A scrawny soldier says, probably just reaching his twenty summers of age. A short man, but he looked quite resourceful. His height could certainly be an advantage in some cases.

Lexa shook her head disappointed. "You should know better than to speak ill of the gods in their own country. These gods are ancient and powerful. Egypt prospered long before Rome did my dear boy. Rome is but a child compared to Egypt."

"Nonsense, I've seen their gods. No man with a dog's head scares me. A bunch of fools for worshipping cats as well." The man continues to say, unafraid of what fate may befall him if he continued to speak ill of the ancients. "For a place prospering before Rome, they sure fucked it up, didn't they?" Conan follows up.

Lexa ignored the rest of the conversation the men had. They showed no notion of critical thinking and they were especially the kind of people she didn't keep herself company with. Uneducated soldiers, that is all they were she had to remind herself but then again, they couldn't help be anything other than just that. They weren't given the opportunities she was given; not the training and not the half-easy upbringing and certainly not the education of reading and writing.

They waited just over an hour under the smoldering hot sun when rushed horse hooves started to draw closer. The horses neighed as the riders whipped their reigns. Four horsemen passed by the legionnaires, not even sparing a glance in their direction. "Up we go, our friends have shown themselves."

Lexa quickly mounted her horse again, not waiting for the other men to get to their feet. They would just have to learn how to keep up. There was no time for rest, not even in this heat. The soldiers eventually caught up to her as they trailed the mercenaries closely, but not close enough to spook them.

The four horsemen never once stopped to rest, forcing the legionnaires to trail behind until it was dusk. The smoldering heat finally dissipated as the cold crisp night started to draw in. Lexa could tell she was going to ache once she stepped off of the horse but not just her legs but her skin as well. The sun was unforgiving and a sure sunburn followed.

In the darkness Lexa lost sight of the riders themselves but in the distance the torchlight of a camp was visible. The Legionnaires trod through a shallow river, allowing the horses to drink water for a short moment. "This is odd. One would think there would be a patrol to make sure the boundaries aren't crossed but I see and hear nobody. Mars must not be on their side."

"Or he was taking a crap and missed when we passed over their borders."

"You always say the worst things, Conan." Lexa says, lowly laughing to herself. She was tired, and so she blames her fatigue for finding humor in Conan's words. "Let's get closer and wrap it up then. We're twelve and they're only four." Lexa unmounted her horse, landing in the water next to the horse with a splash.

The cold water on her feet felt like a dream come true. "Leave the horses here, we'll come back for them once we're done." The men followed her steady step into the camp. There were no soldiers in sight, only one of the four mercenaries. "Six of you, circle camp, kill anyone that poses a threat. Others, follow me."

Six men scurried off, following their Commander's firm order. Lincoln and Conan followed behind Lexa, along with three other soldiers. A small practically wooden palace was in the middle of the camp; that's where the Queen must be. "You three, surround it. Conan, Lincoln, follow me in."

Angry voices came from inside the wooden palace, followed by frantic screams of women. Lexa drew her dagger from its sheath slowly, holding it in her hand upside down for maneuverability. As she pushed the curtain away, a man stood on each side of the Queen, holding onto her arms and a third stood in front of her, ready to bring his sword down on her.

Lincoln entered through the other entrance, pushing the curtain away simultaneously. The mercenaries shared confused glances with the two Romans, sizing them up. Considering the situation, Lexa lunged first, driving her blade through the nearest man's neck, and with a single motion, she removed it, slicing the throat of the other.

Conan had confronted the fourth man that held the handmaiden hostage at the back of the tiny square room and Lincoln tackled down the third, his hands tightly wrapped around his neck, choking him to death. Conan snapped his opponents' neck and nonchalantly walked over to Lincoln, where he stabbed his man in the chest. "Come on, I had it. Why do you have to ruin the fun?" Conan only shrugged, wiping his blade down on the white clothing the mercenary wore.

"Queen majesty?" Lexa asks the woman sitting on the bed, her eyes wide and a splatter of blood across her face and dress. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" The General rushed to her side, raising the Queen arms to inspect her.

"It's not my blood. Thank you for coming when you did but who are you?" The Queen spoke with a heavy accent, one Lexa had never heard before. The people they interacted with at the Egyptian palace didn't sound the same. "General Alexandria Silvestre. The Emperor sent us to retrieve you. He wishes to return you to the throne."

"Of Rome? Why does he care who's on the throne?" The Queen moved her leg making the chain attached to the clamp around her ankle clatter. Lexa's eyes scanned over it, knowing she should probably remove it. "Your guess is as good as mine. Where are the keys to the lock? I can't return you to my Emperor in shackles."

The Queen said something to her maiden in the back of the room in a language none of the Romans understood. It sounded like pointless jabbering more than anything else. Kamilah's eyes returned to Lexa's, looking her up and down. "My maiden knows where to find the keys, thank you again, Alexandria."

"Just doing my duty, your majesty. If you would excuse me; I must go assure all threats are removed." Lexa slightly bowed her head, before exiting into the cold night, shortly followed by both Conan and Lincoln. The other Legionnaires had gathered around close, already conversating.

"How many men did you lot find?"

"Eight, Commander. All disposed of. We should be good for the night; do you wish for us to keep watch throughout the night?" Lexa nodded her head in approval, walking in the direction of the horses that still stood at the small river. "Indeed, form a schedule. At least one person has to be awake at a time and just for your brilliant suggestion, you take first watch, soldier."

The other men laughed at his feigned sigh, patting him on his back, shoulders and head as they made fun of him. "Yes, Commander." All of the men retrieved their horses and took solace around the large existing fire. There were already tents set up so at least the Romans didn't have to sleep out in the cold under the stars tonight.

As per ritual, Lexa walked quite a stretch from camp, kneeling down in the sand as she looked up at the moon. Her armour was long removed, leaving her only in a black tunic, her greaves and bronze bracers. She retrieved Clarke's ring from inside her tunic, holding it in her calloused hands.

"I'm not sure where to start tonight. My mind is so tired and my thoughts feel jumbled, Clarke. This place is horrible and I miss Rome more and more each passing day but most importantly I miss you ... how are you? Are you doing well? Has Octavia annoyed you enough yet or have you two become the oddest pair of friends?" Lexa's face dropped as she sighed, shuffling the ring around in her hand. "I wish I just told you that I loved you, because I do, I really do."

Lexa looked up at the moon again, scanning her eyes over it as if, if she looked at it long enough it would talk back to her but it never does. After twenty minutes, she returned back to camp, taking a seat at the fire, looking into the flames. Perhaps the flames could answer all the questions she had for Clarke.

//

The next morning, when the sun was high again, the Queen and her makeshift palace were on the move. A total of twenty-four men held on to the bars underneath the palace, carrying it at an excruciatingly slow pace. Lexa guessed they would reach at least halfway back to Alexandria on the day, then they would have to set up camp again.

Inside of the makeshift palace, the Queen laid on her bed next to her handmaiden. Kamilah dragged a long and hard inhale on her golden pipe, smoking herbs that made her feel the sweet escape she was aching for. She had started to grow accustomed to not being Queen, but instead just being someone that laid around smoking all the smoke possible.

There were some times that she couldn't even recall what day it was, or she spent so much time inside that she couldn't even tell if it was daytime or nighttime. Time lapses weren't uncommon for the Queen and quite frankly, they didn't even frighten her anymore. Whether she hadn't been Queen for a week, a month, or a year, she had no clue.

"You should throw that pipe away if you wish to wow the Emperor. I doubt he's keen to meet and be-throne a drug-ridden wench." The maiden says, uncaring of how the Queen will react. They shared a pretty honest relationship, not the common one most masters and their slaves shared. "Would you shut up, Niylah? I know what I'm doing. Let me enjoy my last few moments of being a free woman. Now fill this up." 

Kamilah handed the pipe to her handmaiden, patiently waiting for her to return it with the herbs full and set alight again. As soon as the newly replenished pipe hit the Queen's lips, she drew in a deep breath, inhaling all of the delicacy and soon sinking back into the soft feather mattress.

The high was almost instant. "This is the best feeling in the world, I swear on it." The Queen quips, rolling onto her stomach to get a better look at her maiden. "Would you like some?" 

Niylah shook her head, denying the offer as she has every other time. Not only did the herbs smell like poison but they tasted like poison as well. "Fine, I'm done with it. Get rid of the pipe and I'll be fine by the time we reach the Emperor."

"I heard around camp last night that he no longer has a wife, perhaps this is your chance, Queen majesty. Wow him and you will not only rule Egypt but Rome as well." Kamilah sat up on her bed, her head fully spinning from the high she was experiencing but the news her maiden shared, shocked her sober. Niylah took the pipe from her Queen, throwing it from the wooden palace onto the sand outside.

"Where's his wife? Surely Rome had an Empress."

"She's in the underworld as far as I can tell."

Kamilah laid back down on the bed, humming. This was good news for her, she had never had problems wowing a man and after all, the Emperor made sure she was saved from demise. "What does the Emperor look like? And how old is he?"

"Strong features, blue eyes, black hair starting to grey. I put him around forty-three, forty-four years. You'll have him swooning with minimal effort, Queen Majesty."

"Does he have children? A son successor?"

"No, Queen majesty. Only a daughter about ten years younger than you. Rumor has it he will leave his Empire to a loyal Senator of his and not to his daughter."

Kamilah sat up on her bed, drifting off of the high. She took a deep breath, straightening out the see-through dress she wore. "It's simple then, I'll give him a son. Why only rule Egypt if I can rule Rome as well alongside my son? Surely he's not putting me on the throne without wanting something from me; why not offer him this extra thing?"

"You are surely cunning, Queen Majesty." Is all the maiden Niylah answers, returning herself back to her own matters.

Outside of the makeshift palace, rode Lexa, Lincoln and Conan in the very front. She and Lincoln sometimes spoke a few words but Lexa wasn't good conversation. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night; the creaks in the quiet night kept her up. Nevermind the nearby croaking frogs from the waterside and the rustling of reeds in the wind.

"That Queen, she's a wild one. Did you see the size of her eyes when we came in there last night? Those weren't frightened eyes alone, that's the kind of eyes the whores have after smoking too much of that shit from Macedonia."

"She's royalty, Conan, you can't speak of her like that." Lexa was too tired to entertain any of Conan's quips today, especially if it involved Kamilah. Word could so easily travel to her or to the Emperor that they spoke ill of her and then all would be punished; Lexa the harshest probably.

"She is wild though, that much is the truth and you know what? She wants me. Didn't you see her stare at me last night after I dropped that mercenary? Wet as rain." This time, it did earn him a laugh from Lexa, almost making her fall off of her horse even. Fatigue's fault definitely.

"Look at me Conan, and you listen to me very carefully now," Lexa says between her laughter. Lincoln had also started laughing at the silly notion Conan has in his mind. "She is a Queen, if you touch her, you will die. If not by my blade, by the Emperor's, do we understand each other?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not stupid, Commander? I was simply making a point. I'm telling you she wants me."

Lexa shook her head, sighing in defeat. "Sure, whatever you say, Conan." The rest of the ride was silent as Lexa picked up the pace, moving away from the men just wanting a moment to herself. Perhaps for a moment she even closed her eyes, getting a few minutes of sleep before slumping so far that she almost fell off her horse.

As darkness overtook the Egyptian land, the group set up camp once again. They were getting closer to Alexandria. They would definitely reach the Roman camp the following day and then Lexa can finally hand off Kamilah to Jake, removing the Queen from her care. Lexa seriously did not want to find out what this punishment was that the Emperor had in mind if something in fact did happen to the Queen.

Lexa, Conan, Lincoln and three other men accompanied the fire on the night. Lexa stared deep into the flames, rolling Clarke's ring between her fingers. None of the men spoke, they too staring into the flames as they pulled their blankets around them tighter. As hot as Egypt could get, the nights were beyond cold once the sand cooled down.

Low chatter could be heard coming from inside the makeshift temple, it being among the only sounds of the night. Other than the chatter, there were only chirps of crickets and croaks of frogs and lastly the cracking of wood as the fire burned mercilessly. "You mentioned having someone back home; a husband?" Conan asks, pointing to the ring in Lexa's hand.

Lexa shook her head absentmindedly, continuing to fumble with the ring. "A boyfriend, fiancé even?" His General shook her head again, wordlessly. Conan tapped his chin and only then did it hit him. "Must be a wife then, our Commander must like a nice pair of tits."

Lincoln huffed a laugh, trying to hide that he found Conan's remark amusing but the other few men laughed full-fledged. Lexa only glared at Conan before finally deciding to answer him. "No husband, no boyfriend, no wife, Conan. But yes, I do appreciate a pretty woman, now will you leave it?"

Lexa returned the ring to the string, flinging it back into her tunic. Not having anything to occupy her hands with anymore, she clasps her hands together and slumps against the log behind her. The curtains of the makeshift palace, flipped open, revealing the blonde handmaiden of the Queen, a tight-lipped smile on her lips.

"General, the Queen requests your presence."

"Is everything okay?" Lexa asks, getting to her feet and quickly dusting herself off. "Yes, General. She just wishes to have a quick word with you if you do not mind leaving your men behind for a moment." Niylah spared a glance to the men around the fire who were all staring at her, lusting after a woman that looked of Roman origin.

"Of course." Lexa followed the maiden to the palace, adjusting her dagger holster around her toned thigh. She hoped the Queen needed nothing drastic because she was beyond fatigued but her mind refused to let her rest at nightfall. Her mind was wide awake but her body could barely get itself to move.

The Queen laid on her bed, propped up on elbows as she watched the two women enter. Her long hair had been braided and the dramatic eyeliner was now proudly accentuated around her eyes. She no longer looked like any other woman, but like a true Queen now. One that clearly demanded respect from here on out until the day she would breathe out her last breath.

"How can I be of assistance, Queen majesty? Do you wish to enquire about our coming journey in the morning? I assure you we made very good distance today, it would only be a few—" The woman raised her hand in the air, instantly silencing Lexa the same way Clarke silenced her people each time she would meet with them. 

Next, she gestured to the maiden to speak her wishes. Kamilah had evidently changed into a different woman in the short day from being freed from captivity. She oozed authority. "May I?" The maiden asks, not waiting for Lexa to reply as the maiden removes the red sash that was draped over the General's shoulders. "The Queen wishes to have intercourse with you."

Kamilah sat up on the bed, moving closer to the edge of it. A confused expression crossed Lexa's features as the Queen's face neared her neck, inhaling her scent. "You don't smell Roman at all. No reeking sweat and no olives. You will definitely do." Niylah threw the sash to the other woman in the room, following up with reaching for the dagger sheathe around Lexa's thigh.

"Intercourse? You must be mistaken, ma'am."

"Don't be scared, she doesn't bite, General. You will enjoy it; my Queen will be one of your best lovers." Niylah coos, handing off the dagger holster as well. "I assure you I am not scared; I just cannot do what you ask of me to do. It's not customary of Romans to be used for sex by foreigners. Besides that—"

Lexa is interrupted by the Queen drawing her into a searing kiss, making an involuntary growl escape her chest. She couldn't manage to stop herself for a few seconds, matching the Queen's violent onslaught but when Lexa's senses return to her, she pushes Kamilah away from her. "I cannot!" Lexa breathed heavily, her chest expanding rapidly.

Kamilah continued to stare at the General with hunger and lust as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "You must do as you're told, Commander." The Queen says smugly. The Emperor's words returned to Lexa 'you will obey her every single request as long as it is within reason'. Was this within reason? And did she not scold Conan earlier saying that whoever touched the Queen will die.

She was all for following orders, that's what being a soldier meant. But what about Clarke? ... her Clarke. What consequence could follow if she did not do as the Queen requests of her and what consequence could follow if this was the one order she was not supposed to follow. "Well, what are you waiting for, Commander? I am yours and you will worship me with pleasure all night."

The Queen sat up again, placing her hands on the front of Lexa's broad shoulders, running them down over her chest, going extra slow over her breasts. Lexa swallowed hard, finding it particularly hard to keep herself composed. She felt like a hormone-driven teenager and she couldn't deny that the Queen looked like a Goddess.

The maiden Niylah urged Lexa forward with a slight push, placing the General's hands on the Queen's hips. "Do you need further assistance, General?" Lexa shook her head, swallowing again. She felt dizzy, lust taking over her as well. She desperately missed Clarke, longed for her even. The Empress was delicious in her own way, and the love they made ... it was sweet. Beyond any words Lexa could ever use to describe it.

Maybe just one night with royalty would subdue Lexa's dire need for Clarke. Perhaps just one night would allow her to push down the ache she felt for the Empress. Just one time, it wouldn't mean anything, would it? Lexa allowed her face and lips to be taken by the Queen again, savage kissing being shared.

Lexa towered over the Queen's small frame, raising her bare thigh from the dress that barely covered her, soothing her hand over it. Her skin was soft and delicate compared to Lexa's calloused hands and for a single moment Lexa could swear it was Clarke she felt but there was no love that enveloped her. Just the smell of meaningless sex. The Queen greedily fisted her finger's into Lexa's braided hair, readjusting the Generals head often as she regained dominance taking Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth with a slight nip.

The General growled again, falling prey to the seductive gesture. For a brief moment, Lexa opened her eyes and was not met with the blue she was in love with but with a green that matched her own eyes. "Hmph— No, I can't do this. I am not a slave to be ordered around like this." Lexa moved off of the Queen with haste, wiping her forearm over her mouth as she regained her footing at the bottom of the bed.

"You refuse me? Useless vile red Roman! I am your Queen; how dare you defy me?!"

"You are not my Queen. The woman I serve is far from here; far from this disgusting land! You have my respect, Queen Majesty, but I am not one of your people." Lexa yanked her sash and dagger holster from the other woman in the room, making her cower away in fear. The raised voice of the Commander could be heard all the way outside of the tent. It made the men around the fire stare at the wooden palace with widened eyes, wondering what exactly was going on inside of it.

"You will not use me and you will not order me around like I am one of your slaves. I command, I am not to be commanded. I will send you a replacement, but I will not engage in this sinful act." Without another word, not wanting to hear any more insults from the Queen, Lexa exits the palace into the cold night once again.

"You, Conan, report to Kamilah and do everything she requests of you." Lexa orders, gripping her sash and sheath tighter under her arm as she walks to a nearby tent. "Everything, Commander?" Conan asks smirking, already on his feet halfway to the wooden palace, his thumbs hooked on his leather weapons belt.

"Go!" Lexa growls angrily, sick of the Centurion as well. She swiped away the flap of her tent with more force than needed but she simply couldn't help it. Her hands shook with anger and her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself. After ten minutes her breathing evened out as she laid on a makeshift pillow, peering through a small shred in the canvas material of the tent, revealing a few stars and the smallest piece of the moon. "I'm sorry, my love..." she whispers, once again clutching Clarke's ring in her hand.

Loud cries of pleasure came from the wooden palace, revealing that Conan had no problem being used by the Queen for coitus. Lexa only turned on the thin blanket she laid on, pressing her bundled-up sash over her ear hoping that it would muffle out all of the Queen's annoying moans.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> **_Malaka_ =Wanker (Greek insult)**

By the time Lexa awoke, the camp around her was just about packed up. She didn't remember at what point of the night her Centurion and the Queen's stamina ran out but they certainly kept everyone in camp up for much longer than necessary.

Lexa stumbled out of the tent, her head still drunk with sleep and a thin layer of sweat was on her skin already. Nevermind the constant layer of perspiration, she ached from the sunburn she received over the past two days. Four of the Legionnaires passed her, each one saluting her appropriately.

She was desperate for a bath or any cold water deep enough to submerge her entire body. Lexa was eager to get back to camp knowing she could take a bath there and perhaps even after they reinstate the Queen, Jake would allow her to take an actual bath in the Egyptian palace. That alone was enough motivation for Lexa to just about carry the wooden palace with the other twenty-four men.

In next to no time, they were on the path back to Alexandria again, each soldier snacking on whatever dried goods the Egyptians offered them or of the meat they had on the fire the previous night. Lexa and Conan rode in the front again and Lincoln opted to ride with the other soldiers, conversating with them.

"You understand you can't tell anyone of your actions last night." Lexa says lowly, just for Conan to hear. The smile on Conan's face had not once dissipated from the previous night. He acted like a beggar who just became the richest man of Rome. "I already swore to the Queen that I will tell no one, General. Besides, I'm pretty good at secrets."

Lexa laughed to herself for a moment while shaking her head side to side. "Please, your mouth has constant diarrhea, always overflowing with things that should never be said out loud." She stayed silent for a moment, meeting Conan's eyes and his still solid smile. "I will cut you down like an animal if you tell anyone, do you understand me? If Caesar finds out, he'll kill us both."

"I understand, but you really need not worry, Commander. My lips are sealed." Lexa nodded her head in return, continuing to slowly rock with each step her stallion took. "Good. Ride ahead, give word to Caesar that we'll be there soon." Conan pounded his chest in salute and whipped the reigns of his horse, making them both surge forward, leaving only dust in his wake.

Their journey continued for another two hours before the large camp came into sight as the heat waves danced on the barren sandy plains. Thousands of men were in formation, fully armoured and their shields in hand. In the distance, Jake stood in front of his men and Magnus stood on a platform yelling out the rules of war.

"Lincoln, make sure they place the Queen's palace next to the war tent, I must report to Caesar." 

"Will do, Commander."

Lexa rode to the very front of the gathered men, unmounting her horse in front of the war tent before she approached Jake. He was fully armoured as well, his swords at his sides and battle bracers on his arms. Of course he still took the liberty to wear his golden olive branch crown on his head. Once he saw Lexa approaching, he only dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"—all of you that are here, will return to Rome as heroes! But if you do not follow the Emperor's rules, you will pay for it with your life!" Magnus announced over the thousands of men. In the distance, the different Centurions relayed his words to the men at the back. "Drunkards and brawlers will be beaten with fists or will receive gruesome lashings! Deserters will be publicly crucified and left hung out to become food to the crows, you will not reach the Elysian fields! Thieves will be strangled to death!"

A lot of the men were visibly troubled by the terms but not one broke formation. In fact, some even stood taller now, their chests puffed and their heads held high. "War is upon us, men. A hundred and fifty thousand savages are ready to meet their end. From here on out you will pay with your life if you do not keep your eyes open. Stand strong men!" Magnus thrusted his sword into the air, making each and every soldier raise their swords and spears into the air as well.

The Emperor stood with his hands clasped in front of him, a satisfied grin on his lips that these men were ready to die for him and his Empire. Magnus stepped down from the pedestal and slowly all the soldiers started to disperse, awaiting the next order for when they would actually attack.

"Is the Queen well, then? Unscathed as I asked you, Alexandria?"

"Yes, sir. I instructed her palace to be placed next to the war tent so that she's protected at all times." Lexa says confidently under the watchful eye of the Emperor that dissected her words and body language to see if there was a sense of nervousness to her, but she didn't waver. Not once. "Very well, I suppose I must go meet her."

As they entered the war tent, Queen Kamilah laid bored on a large chaise that was not there before. Lexa walked to the chaise, taking stance next to it as formality required her to do, or so she thought. Magnus had explained a lot to her about what was expected of a General to do but she had forgotten most of it leading up to this moment simply because she in fact was nervous. She was nervous to know what exactly will happen if the Emperor was to find out what happened the previous night.

"Queen Kamilah, sir. Daughter of the two rams and mistress of Sedge and Bee." The Queen dramatically sat up on the chaise, slowly moving her legs off of it and raising her hand to the Emperor. Kamilah was certainly something, an interesting show to watch indeed. She was an eccentric woman, uncaring of what the people around her thought. Perhaps the Queen was a pinch of egotistical as well.

"Leave us." Jake orders, making both Lexa and curious Magnus leave the tent immediately. The Queen dipped her head at her maiden Niylah, making her leave as well. The Emperor approached the Queen slowly, looking her up and down. She was beautiful, as they said she would be. "It is a great honor to meet you, Emperor."

"And you, Queen Kamilah. I hear many great things of you, I hope they're all true."

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" Jake took Kamilah's hand with his own, laying a soft kiss on her knuckles. She slowly rose to her feet, coming eye to eye with him. He had a clear height advantage over her but she knew exactly what game she would like to play with him. "My deepest condolences for your wife, Emperor."

Kamilah brushed past the Emperor toward the table in the middle of the tent, covered in maps of Egypt and all of its important aspects. "I thank you." Jake watched Kamilah elegantly walk away from him, a sway in her step. There was a flame in her, that much he could tell and he couldn't deny that her beauty would definitely be an advantage in his endeavors.

"I certainly hope she gave you a son before her passing. A man without sons is a man without a future." Kamilah decided to get right to the point, to be obvious with her intentions but not to come off too desperate. She could already see that he enjoyed to look at her and he may even be interested in her after only a few moments of fleeting stares.

"She didn't but I never looked at it that way."

"How sad that must be."

The Emperor shrugged, waiting to hear where the Queen was going with her question. He had an idea of what she intended but he was never a man to jump to conclusions. "Nevermind though. Have you secured all the ports? If you wish to control Egypt then you must have all the ports."

"Control Egypt? Now who said I wanted to control Egypt?" Jake took the map from the Queen's hands, placing it on the table again. Kamilah smiled mischievously, placing both of her palms on the table as she leaned forward, exposing her best feature to the Emperor. "Well why else are you here? Surely a man of your caliber could just send a few men here and place me on the throne. Instead, you are here in the flesh. The few men you sent to heroically save me are more than capable of the task." Kamilah stopped for a moment and then dared to add. "Oh, and the General is just the most delicious specimen."

"A woman of beauty, isn't she?" Jake says, returning Kamilah's mischievous smile. "You didn't answer my question, Emperor. But I'll answer it for you. You're here to use me; you want me as your puppet Queen, am I wrong?" Kamilah walked around the table, standing in front of Jake again, staring up into his blue eyes with a grin.

"Do you dislike the idea then?" Jake asks, darting his eyes between hers. "Not in the slightest. What I want is of no importance. You saved me from my demise, so you own me." She placed her palm on the metal breastplate of the Emperor that had started to cool down from the heat the sun inflicted on it. "Think of it as ... let's say, I'm your slave."

"As enticing as that sounds, we have a problem before I can make you my so-called puppet Queen. Your little wench of a brother has conjured up a hundred and fifty thousand men that now surround Alexandria. My sources say you can bring me thirteen legions, is that correct?"

The Queen grumbled, walking away from the Emperor and laying down on the chaise again. If she couldn't have her throne immediately then she didn't have to make the Emperor swoon over her so fast. "I can for the right amount of denarii. Rameses supports my reign but his men still require payment."

"Done." Jake says simply, making the Queen sit up again surprised. "Tell me where to find Rameses so we can do business, I need every single man he has. The faster his men can get here, the faster we can finish the war, and the faster you can be the true Queen again."

"Will I have a king?" Kamilah asks absentmindedly as Jake kneels next to the chaise. "You will have anything and everything these lands have to offer you." The Queen placed her hand on the smooth skin of the Emperor's cheek, soothing her thumb over it. "I like the sound of that."

//

** 4 months after rescuing Queen Kamilah of Egypt **

In Rome Clarke had been closely working with the collegium ruled by a close friend of hers. Anya ran the collegium ruthlessly and kept the rural areas of Rome at bay. Of course, she didn't rule alone and a trusted once gladiator ruled alongside her, Roan.

The collegium was in charge of making sure each and every settler of Rome received their duly earned food and supplies free of charge from the ruling party, which in this case was Clarke. Abigail was always in charge of the treasury as well as the collegia but now the task was for Clarke, and her alone.

Bellamy was too busy indulging himself in the fanciest and cleanest brothels Rome had to offer. It begged Clarke to wonder if there were any whores left in the city that he hadn't gone through already. The senate wasn't bothered by his endeavors as long as it didn't interfere with the meetings they had to convene in.

The Empress personally oversaw each and every delivery made to the collegium grain houses to make sure none of it conveniently went missing. It was an odd sight to the lower class to see their Empress so closely involved in their wellbeing and it only made them appreciate her even more. They admired Abigail but she never put herself out there among them to be seen.

After the many visits to these areas, Clarke could see that her people were in need. She could never get to each and every settler that came to see her in the great hall on the days she would listen to their requests but now she could see why so many always showed up on those days.

Without a second thought or even asking for Bellamy's permission, she ordered the builders to immediately start construction on several bathhouses. The Empress even gave a land to men that proved to her that they indeed could be brilliant farmers. By giving her people land it would assure that the city would get food and along with that came the people's loyalty as well. A ruler without support is just a fool that thinks they're in control.

The last bag of grain was loaded from the carriage, marking the end of Clarke's day. It was late afternoon and the day's tasks had certainly taken it out of her, making her beyond tired. Octavia closely walked next to Clarke as they made their way back to the palace. Most settlers exclaimed their thank you's to Clarke and even went as far as to dropping to their knees to honor her.

Like every other day they passed the many statues on the way to the palace, both women pretending not to look at one specific one. However, on the specific day, Clarke couldn't help herself and stopped dead in her tracks in front of a statue. She placed her fingertips to the bronze plate, gliding them over the engraving. 'Alexandria Silvestre. Victor of the LX Colosseum games.'

The marble statue stood a whopping six feet tall, matching Lexa's exact height. Both of her swords drawn, raised horizontally next to her in a glory stance. Beneath the hilt of the sword on the blade was her house name engraved as her actual swords were. Her facial features were down to the most intricate details from her sharp jaw to her high cheekbones to her family crest between her eyebrows and the claw mark over her right eye, making a slit through her eyebrow. The sculptor even went as far as sculpting out some intricate braids in her hair.

If one looked close enough, even the veins flowing down her arms to her hands could be seen. The armour on her body perfectly matched her Praetorian armour and the patterns on her greaves were there as well. Truly one could barely tell that it was a statue and not just Lexa covered in an ash white paint.

"Has word come from Egypt?" Octavia asks from next to Clarke in a whisper, almost not wanting to ruin the moment Clarke was having. The Empress shook her head, pursing her lips in thought and not yet removing her fingertips from the bronze plate. "Not a single word. Six months and we know nothing."

"Egypt probably would have rubbed our faces in it if we lost so at least we know the Legions are still alive. That's one thing to be grateful for, right?"

"I don't care if the Legions are alive or not. I want to know if Lexa and my father is alive." Clarke retracted her hand from the bronze plate, clasping her hands behind her back. She cleared her mind at that moment, drowning out every single sound the settlers made in the streets. Essentially everything around her disappeared, leaving her alone in that little space she created.

"She's a fighter you know? There are very few things in the world that could stop Lexa from returning to Rome. I dare to say that this war isn't one of those things." Octavia says, pressing her fingertips to her lips and then to the bronzed plate with Lexa's full name. "She'll come back to us, Empress, don't you worry."

Unexpectedly, Octavia feels a hand creeping into hers, desperately looking for comfort. The Empress had laced her fingers in with her guards, hoping that it would make her feel better. An overwhelming sadness overtook her whenever she thought of Lexa for too long and knowing there's a possibility that she won't return. The feeling intensified when she knew damn well that no word has come from Egypt to make Rome aware of where the war stood.

Octavia showed a tight lip smile in Clarke's direction; a gesture of pity. Quite frankly she wasn't sure if she or Clarke missed Lexa the most at times, however, she wouldn't dare pry about the situation. The next unexpected action happened when Clarke's body crashed into Octavia's, wrapping her up in the tightest embrace. It was not to be forgotten that they were just about in the middle of the capital for everyone to view. Passerby civilians stared at the two women with curious and confused glances but none decided to be too bothered by it.

Slowly Octavia returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around the Empress as well, only slightly returning the touch. Truly she felt uncomfortable with the sudden move because she and Clarke weren't on such a level of friendship if one could even call what they shared a friendship. Octavia only served her duty day in and day out, only occasionally having small talk with the Empress.

"Are you ready to go back to the palace, Empress? Or would you like another moment?"

Octavia could feel Clarke shake her head slightly but she wasn't sure if the Empress meant no, she would like to return to the palace or no, she would appreciate another moment. Unsure, Octavia chooses the latter, allowing the Empress to cling to her. Such proved to be the right decision as they stood in the same position for another three minutes, once again being stared at like the most peculiar beings.

"I'm ready to go back now." Clarke says as she backs away from Octavia, quickly wiping away the lonesome tear that slowly trickled over her cheek. The Empress only needed such a small moment to sort through her emotions. Of course, she could always embrace her friend Raven but Octavia as a person was different; she actually shared blood with the woman she loves. In a sense, Octavia was like an all too familiar strong woman to Clarke that she wished was close to her again.

The walk back to the palace was quiet and Octavia decided that she would not try to make small talk with the Empress. Under normal circumstances, she would try such but it seemed that Clarke really only wanted to be left alone for the time being. The vast palace now felt much bigger than it actually was since only Clarke lived there now. Not as many servants traversed the halls and the loud chatter was completely gone.

Only the cheerful chirps of the exotic birds in the atrium filled the halls. "You may take your leave for the day; I believe I won't leave my quarters again." The Empress' voice was distant, almost nothing but a small whisper. "Very well, Empress. Send for me if you require my assistance with anything."

Hurried footsteps drummed through the halls on the marble floor, making Octavia swing around and immediately drawing her sword. She moved her entire body in front of Clarke, shielding her from whatever was coming. A mere scribe came running at them, a strap over his shoulder holding onto a cylindrical container.

"My Empress—" The man huffed in between breaths as he doubles over, placing his hands on his knees. "Word— comes from— Egypt." He unhooked the sling from over his shoulder, handing Clarke the entire container for herself to open. Confused, Clarke accepted the container, looking it over hesitantly.

"Thank you but I believe official word should be delivered to consul Blake or to the Senate themselves, not to me. Political matters are not for me to handle I'm afraid. My apologies for having you come all this way. I believe Bellamy is in his quarters or in the Senate house."

Still leaning over, the scribe waved his hand in the air. "No, no, Empress. It is not official. The General— she said that this is only for your eyes. A serious matter apparently ... she paid me quite handsomely as well." The scribe straightened himself out again, placing his hands on his hips. "Excuse my fatigue, I ran quite a far bit seeing she said this must reach you immediately."

Clarke pulled the container to her chest, tightly wrapping her fingers around it. "I see, thank you then. How is it in Egypt, if you don't mind me asking." The scribe shook his head, his eyes showing a slight tint of fear. "Bloody, Empress. Lots and lots of blood ... the Egyptians were dropping like flies a month ago when I left there. I snuck onto a merchant ship since no other ships were leaving the harbor and the General was desperate to get this to you; whatever it is."

"I see. You say the Egyptians are dropping like flies; how long do you believe the war will continue?"

The scribe averted his gaze to a Persian rug on the floor, not answering the Empress. Clarke could tell the scribe had knowledge of something he didn't want to reluctantly reveal to her. "Speak. What do you know that I do not?"

The man's jaw flexed under his skin. One could see he had recently shaved his face since it now started to show a slight stubble. "I uhm— your father instructed me that the following information should be shared with consul Blake first. The Queen—"

"What about her?!" Clarke was annoyed at that moment, one reason being that she wanted to read what Lexa wrote to her and the other reason being that she had so many questions and the scribe took his sweet time to answer her. She didn't care if he was scared or if whatever this information was, was only meant for Bellamy. Either way, she would find out about it at some point.

"She's pregnant. Queen Kamilah is pregnant and the Emperor is the father. The ones they call the 'see-ers' of Egypt say it's a boy. A potential heir to the Roman throne."

Clarke laughed unhumoursly as she started to pace the width of the hall. "A child? You must be joking. The man continues to be an absolute show. He goes to Egypt to get himself an heir to his throne? How ridiculous. If he was so desperate for another child, Rome has perfectly adequate women. And he so unceremoniously moves on from my mother? Sacrilege that is what this is."

"My Empress—" Octavia says, placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder in a hush. "Perhaps it is better to let this man go have his well-deserved rest and then in the morning you could continue to question him." Octavia only tried to pry Clarke away from the scribe before she might say something she is not supposed to say and potentially dragging her name and status through the mud.

The Empress nodded her head vigorously, turning away from the scribe. "Thank you. I appreciate your service. I wish to speak with you again in the morning if you would not mind." The scribe eagerly nodded his head, his breath now fully recovered. He was willing to do anything his Empress requested him to do.

Octavia closed the door behind Clarke as she entered her quarters, both of her hands tightly gripped around the container to the point of her knuckles turning an odd shade of pale. The maiden Raven laid on Clarke's bed bored, throwing a leather ball into the air and then catching it, ritualistically repeating the action.

"I was wondering when you would be back." Raven sat up on the bed, swinging her legs over the side. "Oh, what do you have there? A sexy love letter or boring imperial information?" Clarke took a seat next to her best friend, placing the container in her lap. She was nervous to open it and to read what Lexa wrote to her. What if it was bad news?

Clarke popped the lid of the cylindrical container, tipping it making a roll of parchment slip from it. "It's from Egypt. Lexa sent it with a scribe that snuck onto a ship to get back to Rome." Raven rose her eyebrows impressed. She was aware of how risky it was to sneak onto ships since she did it for the majority of her life. Raven constantly sailed between Persia and Rome until she made herself at home in the palace as the Empress' personal handmaiden.

Clarke inspected the wax seal on the parchment. It was still sealed, making it obvious that the scribe didn't even bother taking a peek at what it said. The imprint of the wax seal was the same symbol that was between Lexa's eyebrows, her family crest. In the middle of the symbol were the letters SPQR imprinted above her house name Silvestre.

The crack of hardened wax echoed through the room before Clarke unrolled the parchment, raising it eye level.

_My dearest Clarke, please forgive me for my long silence. The voyage was long and seemingly my road to recovery even longer. My injuries recovered well on our voyage but when the battle began, I could barely hold my own against these savages. But do not worry, my fellow Generals are always on my side whenever I need their assistance._

_I must say these last long months had turned from seasickness and plague to nothing but heat, mud, blood and iron. The battle has left me with very little time to write something half decent to you. However, be sure within yourself that I have been thinking of you with longing affection. I eagerly await the day I get to be alone with you again._

_I sincerely hope my sister hasn't driven you too mad and if she has, tell her that I'll be back soon to set her straight. On a serious note, please extend my love to her though. In accordance with the most important matter, I really wish you are well, Clarke. I hope you're ruling Rome the same way you have been ruling my heart; ruthlessly and relentlessly._

_I miss you._

_Yours,_

_Lexa._

Clarke read the letter twice before dropping it onto her lap, releasing a heavy breath of relief. She was ecstatic that Lexa had written to her and more so relieved that she was still alive but Clarke couldn't help feel that the letter lacked something oh so simple. Raven took the letter from her best friend, reading it herself for a moment.

"What is 'affection', Raven? Could Lexa not just say love?"

 _"However, be sure within yourself that I have been thinking of you with longing affection. I eagerly await the day I get to be alone with you again."_ Raven chuckled to herself as she repeated the best part of the letter with more drama than intended in her tone. "What did you expect, Clarke? She's only a soldier, not a poet might I remind you. But nevertheless, I think it's quite romantic. I feel I must ask about this 'alone with you again' phrase. What did you two naughty kids get up to?"

Clarke yanked the letter from her friend's hands, pressing it to her chest. "Nothing you should know about. Unfortunately for you I do not kiss and tell." The Empress returned the parchment to the cylindrical container and snugly placed it under one of her pillows. "I don't feel like talking about my failing love life, what about you? Do you enjoy Octavia's _company_?"

"Oh she's just delicious." Raven affirms as she gets up from the bed to open the balcony doors. "Probably nothing like your delicious Gladiatrix though." Raven adds, winking in Clarke's direction but the Empress was too busy rolling her eyes to notice her best friend's winking gesture. "If you ever crave a Gladiatrix, feel free to have a night or two with Octavia. I don't mind sharing,"

Clarke slightly choked on the newly poured wine in her chalice as Raven continued. The Empress craved a Gladiatrix indeed but her gladiator was far, far away and another would simply not suffice. "I suppose I appreciate your offer, Raven, but I doubt she's yours to be passed around. And even if she was, I'm not interested. It's not the concept that allures me, it's the person. No one can replace Lexa in my life, not even her sister."

"Good, because I actually wasn't willing to share, I just pitied you for the smallest moment and figured a good friend would offer a good lover." Raven inhaled one last deep breath of the warm Roman air as she entered Clarke's quarters again from the balcony. "Speaking of a good lover, may I borrow your guard? Or is she still on duty?"

"I should've known you wouldn't give up one of your suitors." Clarke laughed, finishing the little wine she had left in her chalice. She had certainly started to indulge herself in more wine lately since it tended to quiet her busy mind. "But no, she's off duty. Go enjoy yourself while I sulk in the darkness." Clarke says overdramatically, sinking into a new comfy chair she recently acquired. It had a wooden frame and the cushions were of the softest feathers all wrapped in the most delicate blue velvet and silk.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'll be back in two candle lines." Raven kissed the top of Clarke's head as she passed by her, soon leaving the Empress alone again. 

"Good, I have something to tell you about Egypt." Clarke needed to tell someone, anyone. The fact that her father was expecting a child with another woman, one that wasn't even of Roman blood was insane. What was he thinking?

//

** **

** 2 months after rescuing Queen Kamilah of Egypt **

The promised thirteen legions of Rameses arrived at the Roman war camp only two days previous. Communication between the parties was difficult, to say the least and just about every word spoken between Jake and Ramses had to be translated by the Queen herself. No Roman could speak the tongue the Egyptians spoke and the entire deal seemed odd.

Lexa had started to notice a certain change between the Emperor and Queen Kamilah. Rumors had started to flood through camp between the soldiers and all were whispering under one another; always keeping quiet the moment a General would pass them. 

On the particular day every single Roman, Greek, and Egyptian stood in their respective formations in front of the Centurions or their equal counterparts. The four Generals stood in front of their legions, all mounted on horseback and the three leaders in front of their armies.

Queen Kamilah had her arm hooked in the Emperor's and Rameses stood a few feet away from them. Lexa intently watched Jake and Kamilah seeing she had accidentally entered the war tent just moments ago and saw something she probably wasn't supposed to but the Emperor and the Queen were too busy in a lip lock to notice her. It was peculiar to see Jake move on from Abigail so fast.

In hindsight she saw the entire relationship coming seeing both had an advantage to gain in the relationship. Kamilah would get her throne back and potentially a seat in Rome as well. Jake could get a new Queen or even Empress as well as a faultless grain supply that could feed at least half of his Empire. It was a win-win situation overall.

"Today we march on the city of Alexandria with the intent of occupation and conquering! I expect of you to do minimal damage to the architecture within but I expect you to kill those who oppose you with full force! Leave the women and the children, if you are found harming them in any sort of way you will pay with your life for it!" Jakes loud order was heard until the tenth line of Romans and Greeks and was then repeated by the Centurions to reach the rest of the men.

Queen Kamilah's voice followed in the native Egyptian tongue and as before was repeated by the higher standing of the Egyptian war force to their men. Unlike the Romans and the Greeks, the Egyptians thrusted their swords into the air, ready to unleash their brutality on their own people.

Both Magnus and Lexa shook their heads at one another in disbelief. They understood what had to be done and that these Egyptian soldiers were being paid for their swords in arms but both Generals couldn't imagine fighting against their own nation if it ever came to it; not for any amount of coin. Roman lives were important.

"Approximately a hundred and fifty thousand men await you! They await your blade! This is not a war we can win on a single day but show them no mercy!" As soon as Jake's words reached the back of the Roman and Greek party, only then did the force raise their swords and spears in the air. "Ready yourselves, we march soon!"

With a blatant kiss on the Queen's lips, Jake leaves her side and leaves twenty of his best Praetorians at her side to protect her as he makes his way to his horse. He was in his full army attire and certainly didn't neglect to wear his crown. Lexa wondered when exactly last he had even lifted a sword, let alone fought against someone.

The different Centurions led their respective groups to the front of the battlefield, about half a mile from the Egyptian army that stood in front of the city Alexandria. Even at such a distance, the different war cries and yelling could be heard coming from the savages.

After a long time of soldiers marching and getting in position, the battlefield was set. Two legions were hidden behind dunes on the left and two legions were hidden on the right behind dunes, ready to flank the Egyptians the moment they come close to the main four legions that only consisted of Rameses' men. To differentiate them from the enemy, all were painted with either red or blue lines all across their arms, torso and back.

The first line of defense consisted of the _hastati_ that were equipped with a spear and long shield. The second line was the _princeps_ that only had their long spears to defend themselves, serving as those that would thrust their spears through the front line of shield man. The third line was formed by the _triarii_ that were similar to the _princeps_ , also only equipped with spears. Behind them were the ordinary swordsmen accompanied by archers and the very last were the many commanding Centurions of different cohorts.

Each group was assembled the very same way, a hundred and twenty-three thousand men strong in total. Behind all of them were the four Generals and two war strategists along with Emperor Jake. "You may remain here or you may lead your Legions but the Centurions are more than capable." The Emperor instructs, clearly stating his own intentions. He wasn't going to fight today.

"Greeks aren't cowards, we'll lead our men." Elena gestured with her head to Alexandros and soon both rode in, in between the lines of Greeks, ready to die alongside them if necessary. Magnus spared a glance in Lexa's direction, asking with his eyes what her decision would be. She didn't answer him, afraid that she might make the wrong decision. Understanding, Magnus slightly nodded in her direction.

"And the four of you? Will you be joining the others?"

Magnus cleared his throat, slightly nudging his horse forward. "It would be rather bleak to stay behind and watch our men die. I would like to join my Legions." Jake gestured with his hand, giving the go-ahead to Magnus who almost seemed eager to get away from them. "And you? Sitting the battle out, Alexandria? I'm sure the few of us could find something to talk about."

"I'm under your order, Emperor."

Jake shrugged, looking over the many legions once again. The sun was ridiculously hot and truthfully, he was already looking for a spot with a little shade. "Do what you please, but I'm afraid I won't be fighting or dying today." His men saw him and that was enough motivation for them to continue without him. The war strategists remained at his side, deciding that they would not fight today either.

"Very well..." Lexa says to herself, no longer in the earshot of Jake who was already slowly galloping away on his horse a bit father up a dune to get a better view of the battlefield. "Battle it is." Lexa clicked her tongue three times, making her horse move forward ever so slightly until she whipped its reigns, sending her in the same direction Magnus went.

The Greek Generals stood on the line that separated the Romans and Greeks and Magnus stood on the side of the Romans. Lexa came to a halt next to her fellow General that only looked at her with question-ridden eyes. "The Emperor?" Lexa shook her head at Magnus, indicating that he wasn't coming.

" _Malaka_ ... what a coward." Elena says distastefully in a whisper, for no one but Alexandros to hear.

A single horseman from the enemy side approached. There was so much of nothing surrounding him that it felt like he was approaching for a whole eternity. Though, eventually, he stopped twenty feet in front of the large army. "I am Abrax, loyal warlord of the throne. I order you to lay your weapons down! You are outnumbered!"

The Greeks and Romans that could hear the silly man's request all burst out in loud laughter. His demands just about reached the four Generals, making Elena snicker as well. "You, hand me your spear." She orders to a Greek soldier next to her, that quickly does as told. Weighing the spear in her palm, slightly throwing it in the air three times; she adjusts it in her hold perfectly.

Pulling her arm back as far as possible, Elena thrusts the spear through the air, piercing it through Abrax's chest and making him fly off of the back of his horse in the process. "Think that gets my message of screw you across?"

Alexandros chuckled, nodding his head in approval.

"Let's get this underway then." Magnus signaled to a slightly armoured man nearby to sound the war horn. The loud brute noise echoed over the barren sands and soon after the Egyptians retaliated with their own war cries and warhorn. The Roman side stood in place, awaiting their orders.

General Magnus held his hand in the air, keeping them halt. Elena followed his action, also holding her hand in the air. In the distance the first and second wave of the Egyptian army trampled the sand underneath them, eager to spill blood on the day. Systematically, another two waves followed and then another two at the same time interval in between.

"Perhaps they are not as stupid as you expected them to be." Elena comments, meeting Magnus with a glare. Magnus dropped his arm, indicating for the Centurions to ready their groups of archers. The Legions were well trained and every Centurion of the cohorts knew exactly when they were supposed to play their parts.

"Archers, ready!" A hundred men said in unison. The creaking of the string on each bow sounded loudly between each man. "Await order!" They waited for a few moments, waiting for the perfect moment once the enemies reached the perfect distance from them.

"Release!" Thousands of arrows volleyed through the air with a shrieking whisp and the once vibrant sun above the enemy forces darkened for a moment before they were met with arrows. Most raised their shield in time to create a makeshift roof above them but some weren't as lucky. Some gaps were even large enough for an arrow to escape through.

Before they even knew what hit them, the second wave of arrows flew through the air, piercing through the shields. Yelps and cries of pain sounded between the Egyptians and some weren't as unlucky to experience pain, instead, they found death immediately.

Suddenly the ground around the Romans and Greeks started to tremble. Lexa was the first to feel it, looking around almost frantically. The first Greek and Roman flanks could be seen coming over the dunes from both sides but not with war-ridden intentions, they were ... running away?

"What are those fools doing?"

"Running away..." Lexa answers in disbelief.

The trembling of the ground continued, only to become more and more. The archers had since seized their actions as they too felt the rumble and tried to figure out what was causing it. Large groups of cavalries followed behind the Greeks and Romans, stabbing and decapitating them from the back as they passed by their enemies. Some were moving at such a pace over the dune that they started to trip and tumble down it.

"Fools!" Magnus yells before he sets out toward the Roman side. Elena soon whipped her horse's reigns as well, heading to the edge of the Greek side, shortly followed by Alexandros. Lexa however decided to head to the very front to lead the shields there. The archers had been distracted for too long to be of use now and the running Egyptians would soon be on them.

Without wasting any time or even doing much effort of stopping her horse, Lexa lunges off of it and surprisingly lands on her feet. She knew Conan was stationed at the very front as well and he was the first man she needed to find. His loyalty toward her was a loyalty that would never waiver under any sort of circumstance.

"Hold!" She yells, as she continued to sprint through the lines of men. The enemy Egyptians had already started to slice into Rameses' men and even Rameses could no longer be seen even though he too decided to fight alongside his men. Then again, there were tens of thousands of men, finding him with the naked eye would be like find a needle in a haystack.

Many Roman hoplite auxilia's heads snapped in the General's direction as her loud voice echoed over them. The Centurions repeated her order and the soldiers planted their long shield in the sand to solidify their stance. "Hold!" She repeated again and soon after, she laid eyes on Conan that still sat on his horse, his sword already drawn.

Once he saw her approach, he jumped from his horse as well and met her halfway down the line. "Full orders, Commander?" 

"We hold the line until we can't. We're vastly outnumbered. This boy Sethos has more than a hundred and fifty thousand men, easily."

Conan nodded his head. "Very well, we'll hold the line then."

Rameses men along with the enemy soldiers dropped like flies for twenty-four minutes straight until the second wave of enemy Egyptians joined their fellow soldiers, cutting down Rameses' men with ease. The enemy was so filled with adrenaline and equally slathered in blood that they just about tripped over the dead bodies in order to get to the next line they could ruthlessly kill.

Little did they know that Romans and Greeks didn't die the same way Egyptians do. "Hold!" Lexa yelled again. She walked peacefully yet focused behind the three lines of men that thrusted their spears through whichever gap they could find. "Kill them all!" Conan ordered, unbuckling his own spear from his horse's saddle.

He was about to burst through his own men to get a taste of war but Lexa held her arm in front of him, blocking him on his breastplate. "Patience soldier, we have a long day ahead. Let the auxilia take what they can and only then will we join them, that I swear you." Conan nodded his head at the order, taking a step back and planting the end of his spear in the sand.

Greeks and Romans were hard at battle from the sides but the small remaining flank teams did what they could from in between. Even the archers shot their arrows fairly accurately, taking out the Egyptians they could but there was no way they could get them all since their own men were so close to the firing range.

After a few long moments, Lexa nodded her head to Conan in respect and go-ahead before both of the warriors ran forward in a full sprint. Lexa drew both of her longswords from her sides and lunged over the shielded men, clearing a dangerous path in front of her, leaving the dead in her wake. Egyptians dropped as she sliced them through their throats and over their chest, one after the other. Her swords were practically an extension of her own arms as she strategically swung the iron through the air.

Occasionally she landed flat-footed kicks to soldier's chests, sending them flying away from her once they became more than four that towered over her. They surrounded her like vultures over decaying meat; all of them trying to land their cheap shots on her skin but they were no match. Lexa felt like she was in the arena again, killing unskilled warriors, one after the other, not feeling one smidge of remorse.

"Over here!" Lexa recognized the panicked cry; the sound of the voice giving away their identity. Lexa stepped on live bodies as she tried to reach Elena who was crying out in panick. Lexa cut down man after man, whether it was light swings of her swords or blatant thrusts through their throats until she eventually reached Elena.

The two women stood back-to-back, slowly circulating the ten soldiers that surrounded them. "First one to six wins." Elena exclaims before she lunges off of Lexa's back, cutting down three men with no effort whatsoever. The Greek princess had an extensive excitement for competition, no matter how small. Lexa only slightly smiled mid-war as she swung her swords in twirls and obvious force, cracking skulls with the butt of her hilt and slicing off limbs. Truly at this point, she felt like she was made for this.

Blood caked her skin as well as her hair. Her few strands of loose hair were now all matted together with thick red blood and sticking to her skin as well. Blood covered her face as well, splatter after splatter.

Adrenaline pumped through Lexa's veins and her heart was ready to burst through her chest. An involuntary war cry escaped her lips as she surged forward, driving her blades through an abundant number of men that never stood a chance. A primal instinct flooded her and with each kill a grunt followed and the ache of her muscles as well.

Her past injuries resurfaced like clockwork, each and every one making themselves known. Yet none of them kept her back at any moment. She was surrounded by unfamiliar men, all dying to drive their cold blades through her but yet again none were skilled enough to reach that far. Elena closely fought alongside Lexa, both women helping each other in tough moments.

The trail of blood that followed both women barely clouded their intent. Both of them trampled the ground underneath them with the most unimaginable pride, never letting up no matter how much they ached. Lexa knew she only had to get through this battle and she was home free; ready to go home to her lover ... if she would still have her.

Once Lexa was given a chance to regain her breath, she looked up at the dune she came from; spotting the Emperor and his war strategists that all too happy pranced around him. He was being a coward, no one could deny that, yet she needed no clarity to continue her battle. Lexa didn't fight this war for him but for Clarke.

The enemies of the Greek and Roman soldier's screams filled the air and sprays of blood coated each one of them. Limbs severed and bones cracked but neither sound made any warrior waiver. A loud war cry moved through the air in an unfamiliar language, catching Lexa's attention immediately. At that single moment she felt transported to the night the barbarians attacked Polis and took everything from her.

Without any sort of hesitation, Lexa ran in the direction of the war cry, launching herself right over enemies and occasionally cutting them down if the opportunity arose itself. The loud war cry led her to a large dark-skinned man with long flowing hair. He easily blocked her first strike, sending her stumbling back to regather herself.

The next blow that followed, Lexa easily deflected but the brute sent his own dangerous flair of swings, almost reaching her abdomen uncovered by the Praetorian armour she wore. Yet she remained undefeated, not only in the colosseum but on the battlefield as well. Her father's red sash proudly glided through the air with each movement she made.

The brute remained in control until Lexa dropped to her right knee, pretending to give up. Or so she wished him to think anyway. Lexa pulled the hidden blade from her greaves, suddenly lunging up and shoving it into the soft space between the brute's neck and collarbone. As she clung to his body, she searched his eyes for something; anger, hate, revenge but all she found was a soldier trained the same way she was. Void of any sort of emotion except for shock.

For some reason the battle seized, every warrior coming to a standstill, and only then did Lexa regain her hearing. The Egyptians once again yelled over the battlefield in a language no Roman understood. Soon the Egyptian forces fell back to the city of Alexandria, unwilling to continue the war.

A few Romans and Greeks chased after the retreaters, driving their blades through their backs mercilessly. That was up until Lexa's loud cry of cease war spilled over the battlefield, halting each soldier in their step. "Stop! Stop! There is no honor in killing anyone from the back while they retreat!" The Generals words flew over the field, reaching the very front. "Fall back! **WE** live to fight another day!"

The Roman and Greek forces fell back toward camp, closely followed by Rameses remaining forces. He had taken the most losses within this battle that lasted just over three hours. It was a small frame of time but thousands of lives were lost. Perhaps even tens of thousands of warriors were lost on either side, yet the Emperor remained unscathed.

Only on the ride back to camp, did Lexa realize how tainted in blood she was. It felt like a horrible replay of Polis; just this time with a much larger victory but still it didn't matter. The loss of Polis still haunted her, no matter how much she wanted to forget it and never relive it again.

Without another thought, she grappled Clarke's ring from around her neck, holding it tight in her fist. The Empress, her love, was the only attachment she had left in connection with her humanity and if she lost it, she would surely lose all of herself along with it. Clarke was the only person that made her hold on and not even Octavia reached her thoughts anymore; no matter how sad it was that not even her own sister could no longer save her soul from demise.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks concerned from Lexa's side, matching the pace her horse was going. Over time Elena grew to truly care about Lexa and was often concerned with her well-being. She recognized the level of pretending Lexa acted out each day simply because she did it for a long time as well. She wasn't fond of the idea when her father sent her to train all those years ago but nevertheless, she couldn't possibly thank him enough on this day for forming her into the warrior she is.

"I'm as fine as I can be."

"You can talk about it if you want—"

"Elena." Lexa interrupts, letting her fellow General know that she truly didn't wish to speak. Elena awkwardly nodded her head, looking in front of her once again. Lexa's body rocked with her horse's movement, only loosely hanging onto its reigns.

Soon enough the camp came into view and Lexa was aching for a bath. Whether it would be in a wooden tub or in the nearby lake; any water was welcome. She ached to wash the blood from her skin that had started to dry.

An odd cold breeze blew over the soldiers, a great release from the hot sun that still hung above them. All of them ached and the seemingly short walk back to camp felt tenfold longer. Especially to those that carried the injured over the shoulders or on makeshift stretchers made of the dead's tunics and branches of long-dead trees.

A few legionnaires stayed behind even, finishing off the remaining enemies that were too weak to get up and fight back. It was mercy kills essentially; it was simply cruel to leave anyone behind to suffer. Enemy or not. Others were tasked to gather the dead Romans and Greeks to tally the losses and potentially identify each soldier if they weren't too mangled.

A scribe was to go back to Rome soon to bring news on the war and along with that a list of fallen soldiers. Their families were to be given a visit to notify them of the soldier's death and then the loyal mans remaining pay would be paid out to the grieving family. That would conclude that soldier's life, sadly, burned in a mass grave on foreign soil.

Hours after the return to camp, Lexa had washed herself in a wooden tub which the Emperor gladly gifted her as a thank you for her service on the day. She spent a while with her head under the cold water for it rendered her mind blank for a short moment.

Lexa could feel it already creep into her; a sadness. When she was on the battlefield and was faced with life-or-death decisions and actions, there was no time to think, only a split second to swing a blade. There was no time to consider what one was doing or who they were doing it to. What bothered the fearless Gladiatrix most is that she killed many men today, all of whom could potentially have been someone's father; someone's son, someone's husband.

This was the ugly truth of war, she thought. Potentially orphaning a child, widowing a wife that will fall into slavery now that her husband was gone. Many families only depended on the small wage a soldier would bring home and she had taken that away from who knew how many families today in the name of Rome.

She was cracking, becoming rough around the edges.

Lexa closed her eyes as she sat up in the bath, resting her elbows on her knees. The water around her was no longer clear but tainted in the blood of her enemies and fellow soldiers alike. She exhaled an unsteady breath, dropping her head in a trail of useless thoughts. One rising above all of them. What would Clarke think of her now? Would she still look at her like she was everything in the world? Would she still touch her with the most tender of touches? Or will she simply shun her away for what she's done? For what she will inevitably become.

The water was ice cold by the time Lexa got out and dressed herself in brand new bindings and underwear along with a black tunic with a golden griffin printed on the front. All soldiers were given the same tunics and around camp none wore their armour, only their tunic and a simple weapons belt around their hips.

Once she exited the tent she and Elena shared, it was dark outside and the camp was much quieter than usual. Either they were down a significant number of men or the remainder were already sound asleep due to the exhaustion battle brought. Not wanting to be alone with her thoughts, Lexa decided to head to a fire close to the middle of camp, knowing she would find Magnus or Elena there.

As she approached the large fire that had an animal hanging over it being cooked, gleeful laughter came from the occupants around the fire. It was great release to hear after the battle and was already perking up Lexa's sullen mood. Once Elena spotted her fellow General, she pushed Alexandros off of the seat next to her; making space for Lexa who took the seat with a chuckle.

It was such a personal thing of Elena to do and it wasn't the first time it happened. She often emptied seats for Lexa simply because she enjoyed her company. Lexa reminded her of home and a lover she had lost a very long time ago to a plague that devasted Greece for months on end. Other than the striking identical features between Lexa and her old lover; Lexa just made her feel comfortable between the thousands of men that surrounded them.

An unfamiliar soldier handed Lexa a cup of ale with a slight bow and a low announcement of Commander in respect. She held it between her hands for a moment, saying her thank you to the gods for sparing her on the day and allowing her another day of life. Although she was not afraid to die, she never took a single day of life for granted.

"You seem deeply lost in your mind. A drachma for your thoughts, Alexandria." Alexandros says, flicking over an actual drachma coin to her which she catches with ease. Lexa twirled the golden coin between her fingers, weighing it out in intrigue.

"Just missing home, I suppose."

"Home or someone at home?"

"Both." Lexa croaks, her throat dry. She chugged the ale down, holding her cup out again to the unfamiliar soldier that handed her the ale earlier. 

"Family?" Alexandros inquires as the rest of the soldiers around the fire attentively listen as they too were curious about their Commander. Who she was back home and who she would go back to eventually or what she would even go back to. Very little was known about the General; all they knew was that she was a victor of the Colosseum and a member of the Praetorian; that was it.

"Only a sister but I know she fairs just fine without me."

"You long for a lover then? I see you clutch that ring around your neck sometimes as if life itself depends on it. I relate to it because I do it myself often whenever things get a little too tough." Alexandros pulled a ring from inside his tunic, showing it off to all who cared to look. "My beautiful wife and two boys are waiting for me to come home. I only hope I make it back, especially after today."

"And you'll get home, Alex." Elena affirms him with a stern glare. "I will get you back to Serena and the boys even if it's the last thing I do." Alexandros smiled at his fellow General and her constant affirmations. She was a stubborn being and never ceased to assure him that his doubts were stupid and fruitless.

"So, a lover then, Lexa?" Alexandros inquires again.

"Indeed."

"She must be someone exquisite to catch your eye. I can tell you have a very fine taste in women. Is she an exotic dancer from Persia or perhaps even a noblewoman of Rome? A fellow Gladiatrix like yourself even?" As Alexandros continued to question Lexa, the unfamiliar soldier handed her a fresh cup of ale.

"Ugh, she is so much more than all of that. I sometimes wonder if I'm even worthy of being in her presence. I'm from a small city quite a ride from the capital and as the fates would have it, I actually bumped into her on my first day in Rome." Lexa shook her head as a goofy smile crept on her lips as she thought of Clarke. "She has the most striking blue eyes. Bluer than the ocean and the clear skies. A brilliant smile and the most infectious laugh accompanied by the driest of humors. And her voice—"

Lexa paused for a moment, realizing she was spilling each and every thought that crossed her mind. Elena giggled next to her, playfully shoving her shoulder. "Look at you, a lovesick soldier. I believe you would spew about her the entirety of the night if we allowed you to. Tell us then, does she love you back?"

Love. The simple word caught Lexa's attention as she met Elena's blue eyes. "That's a loaded question I'm afraid." Lexa fell quiet again, stripping her gaze from Elena, landing it back on the flames that danced in the darkness. "I would like to think she does but truly I cannot give you a valid answer."

Both Alexandros and Elena furrowed their eyebrows, then looked at each other confused. The other Athenian soldiers shared glances as well, intrigued by the Commander's tale of love. "What do you mean you would like to think she does? Don't tell me you're not only a lovesick soldier but a lovelorn one as well."

Lexa shrugged as she started to bounce her knee. Elena quickly placed her hand on Lexa's knee, making it come to a standstill. "Stop nimming and answer me. I'm sure I speak for all of us if I say we all want to know how this love story goes. I'm a sap and Alexandros even more so. Tell us, please."

"Well, I never told her that I loved her before I left, okay? And it felt like a mutual understanding that neither of us would say it in fear that we'll both lose each other. Look, its not easy and it's a strange relationship that me and the Empress share." Elena's jaw dropped and she quickly moved her hand from Lexa's knee, allowing it to continue bouncing but it stayed still.

It was as if Lexa looked in the eyes of Medusa herself as she turned to stone, staying as still as a statue the moment she realized she admitted her lover was none other than the Empress. In panic Lexa quickly looked around at the tunics of the men that sat around the fire, not finding one golden griffin on any of their chests. All held the blue owl of Athena marking them as Athenians and not Romans.

"The Empress..." Elena said under her breath, still ridden with shock. "Tell me that's a jest." Lexa stayed silent, looking right into Elena's eyes. "You're fucking the Emperor's daughter?!" Lexa lunged forward, clamping her hand over Elena's mouth, silencing her immediately incase she would decide to repeat herself even louder.

"Will you shut it? Someone may hear you and my head will end up on a spike." Elena nodded, her eyes still wide and her hand still accidentally placed on Lexa's hip as she held her in shock of her sudden movement. Lexa slowly removed her hand, moving back to the seat she originally sat on.

"What is said around this fire tonight, stays here, do you lot understand me? I will kill each and every one of you if this slip of my tongue gets out, are we clear?" Lexa's voice was hoarse as she scanned over the Athenian's faces. She was serious and each and every one of the soldiers took her threat seriously. Besides, who would even believe a low-ranking soldier anyway if he was to tell anyone of importance?

A loud humorous laugh escaped Alexandros's mouth, unsure of what else to do to overcome this shocking development. "Our lips are sealed; you have my word. But seriously, there is no way you're bedding the Emperor's daughter. Come on, tell us it's just a jest, Alexandria."

"No jest here. But to be completely transparent with you, she's the one that beds me really." Laughter around the campfire erupted, the gleeful sound echoing into the empty night. Lexa joined in on the laughter as she got another shove on the shoulder from Elena who just about fell from the log she sat on as she laughed.

Alexandros slapped his knee as he doubled over. "Oh, Athena! Lexa, you are a dog!" Alexandros continued to laugh as they all did for a long moment until it quieted down again. The rest of the night passed with great speed as each person shared a tale of their lovers and the ones they missed. It was among the most normal nights Lexa experienced in a long time and she was sure to savor it.

Little did anyone in the camp know that the odd sickness the Queen was experiencing was due to the small child that had started to grow inside of her. This simple child was to mark the start of the fall of the Roman Empire.


End file.
